UN AMOR TAN GRANDE
by Sakurita136
Summary: "Si alguna vez llega el día en que no podamos estar juntos, guárdame en tu corazón, yo permaneceré ahí para siempre" ADVERTENCIA: LEMON CAP 23 Y 25 (hasta ahora)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! volví! siiiiii muy pronto, lo sé, resulta que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad me queda un buen tiempo para escribir y pues que les digo... Me encanta hacerlo.**

 **Esta historia es autobiográfica, el 90% de los hechos narrados a continuación son reales, obviamente añadiendo y quitando algunas cosillas, espero lo disfruten y como siempre, espero sus reviews y que la disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes descritos a continuación pertenecen a la obra "Sakura Card Captors" de las maravillosas CLAMP, la historia es por completo mía.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **CORAZÓN ROTO**

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de una manera exagerada, a pesar de llevar en la misma situación un muy buen rato no era posible detenerlas, era tan grande el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se sentía en control de sus emociones.

Era consciente de las miradas que le lanzaban quienes pasaban frente a ella pues se encontraba en una banca de un parque conocido de la ciudad de Tokio. Repasaba una y otra vez las escenas que tanto dolor le producían y todo lo que enmarcaba aquella relación.

FLASH BACK

Era un hermoso día de verano, a pesar de no haber hablado con él desde hacía unos días por fin la había llamado esa mañana para citarla en un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad.

Los últimos días había sentido que algo andaba mal, su relación siempre había sido muy cercana y ella se sentía profundamente enamorada de aquel joven de ojos grisáceos y cabello platinado que a pesar de ser reservado, con ella era dulce y la llenaba de atenciones desde que se conocieron.

Pero ese día era diferente, su voz había sonado seria y cortante, pero aún así la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes se preparó de la mejor manera usando una bella falda rosa y una blusa blanca, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta y un maquillaje suave. Había llamado a sus mejores amigas para contarles sobre sus planes y emprendió su viaje a la ciudad de Tokio siendo que ella se encontraba en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

Al bajar de la estación él no estaba allí como siempre esperándola. Solo le envió un mensaje a su celular indicándole que irían al pequeño restaurante cercano al banco donde él trabajaba como vicepresidente.

Tomó un taxi y llegó al lugar, él aún no había llegado así que lo esperó en la entrada con total expectativa y esa dulce sonrisa que siempre adornada su hermoso rostro.

Pasaron 15 minutos y por fin lo vió llegar en un traje hecho a la medida de los que solía usar diariamente y le daba un toque de elegancia y sofisticación y es que el joven Yue Tsukishiro era brillante para las finanzas y muy guapo, tenía admiradoras por doquier y había conocido a Sakura gracias a su hermano Yukito quien era amigo cercano de la castaña.

\- Hola Sakura. – dijo parcamente – Entremos por favor.

Ella asintió y lo siguió al interior del lugar.

\- Cómo has estado?

\- Bien… Estaba un poco preocupada porque no me habías llamado o escrito los últimos días.

\- Si… Pero, mira Sakura, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto. Te he citado en este lugar porque necesito aclarar ciertas cosas.

\- Claro, dime.

El rostro de él se había tornado tan serio como siempre era con los demás lo cual la extrañó, ella siempre había sido la excepción, inclusive cuando la había llevado a su oficina y sus compañeras veían el trato que tenía para con la jovencita. Pero ahora era diferente.

\- Me resulta un poco difícil decirte esto pero… Es necesario. Creo que durante este tiempo tú has estado algo confundida.

\- ¿Confundida? A qué te refieres?

\- Yo…. Solo te veo como una amiga y creo que tú has confundido las cosas pensando que mis sentimientos por ti son mas fuertes de lo que en realidad son. Yo no te quiero de la misma manera Sakura.

En ese momento ella dejó de escuchar, solo sentía como se le iba el aire y todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso. Él intentó tomar su mano, gesto que ella rechazó automáticamente.

\- Confundida?... De verdad piensas que esto es solo una confusión?

\- Si, creo que confundiste mi amabilidad con otra cosa.

Ella no deseaba escuchar más y sonrió de nuevo tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran y poner en evidencia el dolor que la embargaba.

\- Discúlpame Yue, pero debo irme.

Para él no fue oculta aquella sonrisa rota que le había dedicado, ella tenía la cualidad de ser transparente y generosa y sabía que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no manifestar su tristeza ante él para que no se sintiera mal.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que traía consigo y salió del lugar rápidamente.

\- Sakura, Sakura, espera por favor. ¿Para dónde vas?

\- Tengo algo que hacer, adiós Yue.

Tomó un taxi aunque esta vez no tenía un rumbo definido, al subir al vehículo le pidió al hombre que condujera pues le era imposible retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas y cubría su boca con las manos para acallar los sollozos. Apagó su teléfono pues no quería ser molestada o preocupar a sus seres queridos.

El taxista pasó un rato conduciendo sin rumbo fijo.

\- Señorita, discúlpeme, pero desea que la lleve a algún lugar específico?

\- Si, lléveme por favor al parque Ueno.

En ese momento recordó que ese fue el primer lugar donde se había visto con Yue hace unos meses atrás, la recibió con unos chocolates finos y pasaron un día increíble hablando sobre sus anécdotas, gustos y temores. Fueron a comer a un bello restaurante y caminaron rumbo a la estación de trenes observando la luna y riendo. Un encuentro simplemente mágico.

Al llegar al lugar se sentó en una pequeña banca siendo invadida por las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado al lado de Yue.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- _Cuándo pasó esto?... Estoy… Estaba segura de que sentía lo mismo que yo._ Pensaba la chica de ojos verdes bajo la mirada curiosa de los transeúntes, tenía su mirada perdida entre los árboles, los niños jugaban y el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor, todo era ajeno a ella en ese momento.

Hacía un rato había encendido su teléfono de nuevo, pues recordaba que su hermano la estaría llamando y si no lograba localizarla podría preocuparse. Efectivamente la había llamado pero también recibía incesantes mensajes de Yue.

Preguntaba por su paradero, por cómo estaba, le manifestaba su preocupación. Ella simplemente los miraba pero no respondía, no se sentía con fuerza para hablar con él, solo repasaba en su mente cada momento desde que lo conoció y lo que la había llevado a esa situación.

La tarde había transcurrido lenta. No se sentía preparada para regresar a casa, no aún y menos con el aspecto que tenía, necesitaba calmarse que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir de manera automática y mucho más evitar que su hermano sospechara y Yue pudiera tener problemas. Lo quería, en verdad lo quería, tanto que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él cargara con la responsabilidad. Tal vez era tal y como él lo decía, todo era completamente su culpa, ella y su estúpido romanticismo que la había llevado a malinterpretar las cosas.

\- _Si debe ser eso, Yue no tiene la culpa, él siempre ha sido muy amable y yo… Yo solo me comporté como una niñita, pero aún así… No puedo hablar con él, no me siento capaz._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se extendía hacia ella.

\- Disculpa, no quisiera interrumpir, pero te sientes bien?

\- Eh?

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con unos bellos ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa tímida pero sincera. Aún así no deseaba hablar con nadie.

\- Si, estoy bien. – Dijo de forma tajante y tomó el pañuelo, no lo había pensado mucho pero debía verse horrible-

\- Bueno… Pues, se que es atrevido de mi parte, pero… Creo que sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no vale la pena si te hace llorar.

\- Si, tienes razón, es muy atrevido de tu parte, no me conoces, no te conozco y te agradecería que me dejes sola. Ah y gracias por el pañuelo.

\- Perdón, no quise importunar, con permiso.

Vio como aquel joven se alejaba de ella, sabía que había sido muy agresiva pero en realidad no estaba de humor y mucho menos para hombres.

El sol se ocultaba entre las copas de los árboles del parque, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cálido viento que jugueteaba con su cabello hasta que una mano se posó sobre la suya.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí.

\- Yue… Yo…

\- Me tenías muy preocupado Sakura, por qué no contestaste mis mensajes?

\- Perdón, pero en realidad no quiero hablar contigo.

Él suspiró antes de empezar a hablar – Mira, eres muy joven aun, apenas tienes 19 años y tal vez nuestra cercanía… Todo se prestó para que pensaras algo que no existía. No lo tomes a mal. Pero si quieres seguimos siendo amigos.

Cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre le hería en lo más profundo de su ser ¿en serio había sido un error todo lo que habían vivido en eso, cada uno de sus mensajes, los detalles que había tenido con ella?

No podía escucharlo mas – Esto… Yue, debo irme, y no… no te preocupes, solo dame tiempo – Ella tomó su camino para salir del parque sintiendo como nuevamente la anegaban las lágrimas pero no permitiría que él la viera así, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ya llegué – dijo la ojiverde al ingresar a su casa.

\- Que bueno que llegaste monstruo te estaba…. – Las palabras de Touya Kinomoto se detuvieron al ver el estado en que venía su hermana. La veía sonreir pero sus ojos la delataban: había estado llorando. Puso su mano en la frente de ella y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

\- Hermano discúlpame pero estoy algo indispuesta, iré a dormir.

Él la observó con rostro de preocupación. ¿Qué le había pasado a su dulce hermana? Y peor aún ¿quién era el culpable?.

Rápidamente tomó el teléfono – Tomoyo? Si, habla Touya… Dime por favor… Sakura estuvo contigo el día de hoy?

\- Hola Touya, no… Sakura estuvo haciendo algunas diligencias en la ciudad, traté de comunicarme con ella pero no me contesto. ¿Ya llegó?

\- Si, pero no me gusta nada… Creo que algo le pasó y es obvio que no me lo dirá a mi. Se que ahora es tarde para que vengan, pero mañana será posible?

\- Claro Touya, gracias por llamarme.

\- A ti, te lo encargo mucho.

Terminaron la llamada pero él no dejaba de estar preocupado por su hermanita, sabía que podía ser un ogro y en muchas ocasiones no tenía tacto para tratarla, pero si era cierto que la quería muchísimo y deseaba protegerla. Solo quería enterarse de quién había sido el desgraciado que la estaba haciendo llorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar, cambió su ropa y se acostó, se sentía muy cansada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, su corazón estaba roto y no tenía deseos de nada, pero el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

\- Siga.

\- Sakura – era touya de nuevo – Tienes fiebre, es posible que pescaras un resfriado y debes comer algo antes de tomar medicamentos. Mira, traje esto para ti.

\- Gracias hermano.

Ella se sentó y empezó a comer, tomó los medicamentos y se recostó de nuevo.

Su hermano se puso de rodillas ante ella. – Monstruo, se que no soy precisamente la persona más adecuada para que confíes en mi y me digas lo que sucede. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que sea lo que sea… Pasará, nada es para siempre aunque a veces pensamos que lo es. Sabes que estaré para cuidarte siempre. – le sonrió con ternura para después salir de su habitación.

Sakura se recostó de nuevo. Solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidar la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hola Touya, soy Tomoyo, llamaba para saber cómo sigue Sakura.

\- Pues no muy bien la verdad, no se lo que le pasa, no parece un resfriado pero tiene mucha fiebre, dice que le duele la cabeza y no ha querido levantarse de la cama, apenas si ha comido un poco. Me preocupa mucho.

\- En ese caso, vamos para allá, le llevaré algunas cosas a ver si se anima a comer y no te preocupes, si tienes alguna diligencia que hacer estaremos con ella todo el día.

\- Muchas gracias, si, debo ir a trabajar en una hora.

\- Perfecto, salimos para allá

Tomoyo Daidouji, una joven estudiante universitaria y una de las mejores amigas de Sakura se caracterizaba por ser una joven de hermosa apariencia con cabello largo y negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos violáceos que hacían juego con su pálida piel de porcelana. Era además elegante y sofisticada pero a su vez sencilla y amable. Hija de una reconocida empresaria japonesa con quien no compartía mucho tiempo por sus muchas ocupaciones, era el motivo por el que su amistad con Sakura era tan estrecha.

Pasó por el parque pingüino para encontrarse con su otra amiga Meiling Li, una joven de nacionalidad China, pero que había vivido en Tomoeda desde su infancia cuando su familia se había mudado allí. Al igual que Tomoyo, estudiaba en la universidad, las tres jóvenes estaban en la misma universidad pero en carreras distintas y Sakura ya estaba en tercer año de su carrera, mientras las anteriores en primer año, pues a pesar de tener la misma edad Sakura había sido adelantada dos años y había terminado sus estudios de preparatoria a los 15 años. Meiling era también de hermosa apariencia cabello negro y largo, blanca y sus ojos como rubíes, pero a diferencia de Tomoyo y Sakura, era impulsiva, con carácter fuerte y decidido, sin duda una amiga muy leal que luchaba con quien fuera por defender a sus seres queridos. Entre las tres eran el complemento perfecto.

Li y Daidouji se dirigieron a casa de Sakura hablando sobre lo que podría haber sucedido.

\- Pero no entiendo Meiling, será posible que sea algo relacionado con Yue? Me parece muy extraño, sabes que siempre fue un caballero y tan atento, tan detallista.

\- Lo se Tommy, pero sabes que nunca me dio buena espina el tal Yue, tanta dulzura con ella, la forma como le escribía y la llamaba todo el tiempo. Pero aún así sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo.

\- Esperemos a llegar con Sakura antes de sacar conclusiones.

Ya se encontraban frente a la residencia Kinomoto y se apresuraron a entrar al mismo tiempo que Touya salía.

\- Les encargo a Sakura, no ha salido de su habitación en toda la mañana y aún está enferma.

\- No te preocupes Touya, no la dejaremos sola.

El joven salió sonriendo a las recién llegadas.

Sakura se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, en realidad no se sentía capaz de llorar más, le dolía mucho la cabeza, sus ojos y se sentía débil. Estaba frente a su computador repasando los diferentes mensajes que habían sido enviados por Yue, tratando de comprender en qué había fallado o qué había hecho mal o si era acaso cierto que ella había malentendido las cosas.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

\- Touya puedes pasar.

\- No es Touya… Somo Tomoyo y Meiling.

Suspiró pesadamente – pasen chicas.

\- Hola Sak, venimos porque nos tenías muy preocupadas, no contestas el teléfono desde ayer y….

La castaña rompió en llanto nuevamente abrazada a sus amigas.

\- Sak pero qué fue lo que pasó? – indagaba Meiling

La chica de ojos verdes solo lloraba mientras Tomoyo acariciaba su cabello y Meiling se veía realmente enfadada.

\- Es por Yue no es así?

Sakura solo asintió.

\- Lo sabía! Te lo dije Tomoyo, sabía que ese idiota tenía algo que ver

La joven china se paseaba por la habitación, se sentía impotente al ver a su querida amiga en esa condición por un tipo que ella sabía no valía la pena.

\- Hagamos algo, iré a preparar algo de té para acompañar el delicioso pastel que hemos traído para ti y verás que te sentirás mejor – salió del cuarto dando un beso en la cabeza de su amiga y dejándola con Tomoyo.

Cuando por fin se calmó, su amiga amatista recogió su cabello y le ayudó a limpiarse la cara. Se notaba en su rostro la tristeza, pero el ver la sonrisa sincera de su querida amiga no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Soy deprimente no?

\- Claro que no Sakura. Esperemos a Meiling y nos cuentas qué pasó te parece?

Ella asintió en respuesta y la joven china no tardó en llegar con el té ya preparado. Cuando se acomodaron empezaron a escuchar el relato de la castaña sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, todo lo dicho por Yue y lo sola que se había encontrado toda esa tarde en el parque, había olvidado el pequeño detalle del joven que amablemente se acercó a ella intentando confortarla.

\- Tomoyo te lo dije, es un completo idiota! Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Sakura, decirle que se había confundido? Por favor! Nosotras somos testigos de todo lo que él le decía, los mensajes que le enviaba.

\- Si, Meiling… Pero él no es un mal hombre… Todo fue mi culpa.

\- Escúchame bien Sakura – decía Meiling- Nada de lo que pasó fue una confusión o producto de tu imaginación, simplemente él jugó con tus sentimientos y justificarlo no te ayudará en nada.

Tomoyo por su parte solo reflexionaba – Sak y no te volvió a llamar o a escribir?

\- No, no volvió a hacerlo.

\- Amiga, es muy extraño lo que está pasando y estoy de acuerdo con Meiling, es decir, nosotras fuimos testigos de todo lo que sucedió y… Creo que solo se está justificando. Es que ese cambio se produjo en muy poco tiempo, hace una semana ese hombre veía por tus ojos.

\- Lo se… Lo se y me duele mucho, por qué tenía que suceder esto?

\- No puedo darte una respuesta, lo que si debo decirte es que no debes culparte, tú no eres responsable, creíste en él, en sus palabras, en los supuestos sentimientos que tenía por ti.

Las tres chicas continuaron con su conversación. Toda la tarde compartieron intentando distraer a Sakura de lo sucedido.

Prepararon la cena entre risas y compartieron como hace un buen tiempo no lo hacían, la universidad absorbía todo su tiempo y debían aprovechar esta oportunidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel triste acontecimiento, Sakura miraba distraídamente por la venta mientras transcurría su clase de economía. Durante ese tiempo no había vuelto a ser la misma, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez lo vivido con Yue, este último, no volvió a comunicarse con ella de ninguna manera, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

\- Bueno jóvenes, esto es todo por hoy, por favor no olviden la evaluación que tenemos pendiente para la próxima semana y el ensayo sobre la interacción de la economía entre oriente y occidente.

Se sentía perdida, y justo en ese tiempo que era periodo de evaluaciones. Recogía sus cosas lentamente hasta que sintió su móvil vibrando en su bolsillo.

\- Sak te estamos esperando! Por qué no has llegado?

\- Mei acabo de salir de clase… Estoy recogiendo mis cosas.

\- Pero qué dices Sakura, si la clase terminó hace mas de 15 minutos, acabo de hablar con uno de tus compañeros.

\- Cómo? Perdón! Al parecer ando mas distraída que de costumbre. Ya voy para allá

Salió corriendo el aula al encuentro con sus amigas, Tomoyo y Meiling se habían decidido por acompañar lo más posible a su amiga en este momento difícil.

Se acercó corriendo y agitando la mano buscando llamar la atención de ambas jóvenes, Tomoyo le sonreía ampliamente mientras Meilin rodaba los ojos mostrando su impaciencia por la tardanza de su amiga.

\- Perdón chicas – hablaba totalmente agitada- creo que me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- Bueno siii pero vámonos ya! – decía Meiling- Saben que mas tarde el bar está a reventar! Y hoy tocan los chicos.

\- Claro, vamos.

En ese momento un sonido llamó su atención, era un mensaje entrante al celular de Sakura.

"Hola preciosa, ya salí de mi reunión y te he extrañado mucho, en un momento paso a recogerte, estoy ansioso por estar a tu lado. Yue"

Su corazón dio un vuelco, empezó a latir con fuerza y se puso pálida de golpe deteniendo su andar.

\- Sakura, Qué te paso? Te sientes bien? – preguntaba Tomoyo-

\- Es… Es Yue… Un mensaje suyo.

Meiling tomó rápidamente el teléfono entre sus manos. – Tienes razón, habían quedado de verse o algo?

\- No, no hablamos desde ese día. Creen que de pronto quiera arreglar las cosas?

Tomoyo miraba con preocupación la emoción de su amiga, temía que eso era algo fuera de lo normal y lo que estaba sucediendo la heriría mucho.

\- Lo voy a llamar.

\- No Sakura! Espera por favor.

\- Pero por qué no? Debo contestarle algo no? Además… extraño mucho escucharlo.

\- Bueno, pero pon el altavoz entonces – decía Meiling-

\- Está bien.

Inició la llamada, timbró una, dos… hasta cinco veces hasta que entró la contestadora.

\- Qué extraño –Dijeron el trío de amigas-

\- Le intentaré de nuevo, de pronto está ocupado.

Nuevamente la llamada, timbró una, dos…

\- Hola preciosa.

\- Ho… Hola Yue… Soy yo, Sakura.

\- Sakura… Kinomoto?

\- Si, la misma.

\- Ahhhh… Perdón pensé que era otra persona. Necesitas algo?

El rostro de confusión de la castaña era evidente, mientras sus amigas la miraban con preocupación.

\- Eh… Bueno, eso quería saber yo, con el mensaje que me acabas de enviar… Pensé que…

\- Mensaje? No se de qué hablas

\- Si, era un mensaje donde decía pues… que nos veriamos.

\- Oh – al fondo se escuchaba como musitaba maldiciones en voz baja – Perdón, pero es una confusión, no te estaba escribiendo a ti. Así que si no es más…

Ya ella no pudo contestar, se sintió sin fuerza en ese momento.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado – decía Meiling – Pagarás todo lo que le estás haciendo a mi amiga. Te lo juro.

 **Si, lo sé, empieza triste, pero en realidad así fue jejeje incluso lo de la confusión en el mensaje que luego comprenderán por qué.**

 **Espero leer sus reviews, de verdad me alegran el corazón...**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	2. ABRE LOS OJOS

**Hola! aquí va el segundo capítulo. Todos coincidieron en algo. Yue es... Terrible, pero si en el capítulo pasado lo odiaron, ahora lo van a odiar el doble jejeje espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

Una semana más había pasado desde aquel último incidente.

\- Ah Hola Mei, menos mal llegaste. – Saluda Tomoyo-

\- Vine lo más pronto que pude después de tu llamada. Supongo que tienes noticias.

\- Si, y me temo que no son muy alentadoras.

\- Ya lo sospechaba. Dímelo todo

\- Bueno, resulta que la gerente del banco es muy amiga de mi madre y me ayudó con las averiguaciones. Al parecer Yue si tiene fama de ser muy serio, pero por lo mismo las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies. Efectivamente, su comportamiento con Sakura era algo fuera de lo común, todos hablaban de eso en la oficina y las mujeres se morían de envidia; pero unos días antes, justo cuando tuvo ese cambio con Sakura ingresó una mujer a ocupar el lugar de la vicepresidencia comercial.

\- Y entonces… Reemplazó a nuestra amiga.

\- Eso no es lo peor.

\- Ahhh ¿y acaso hay mas?

\- Si, también se llama Sakura.

\- Tomoyo, tiene que ser una broma.

\- No, no lo es, de ahí que se confundiera el otro día, el mensaje era para la otra Sakura con la que está andando. Y ahora si Meiling coincido 100% contigo; es un desgraciado. Podía haber sido sincero con Sakura, pero tomó el camino fácil culpándola y diciéndole que toda esa confusión era su culpa. Es el colmo.

\- No puede ser, y ahora… Si le decimos a Sak, lo más seguro es que lo siga justificando. Así no podrá olvidarse de él.

\- Lo sé, es tan difícil.

Mientras ellas hablaban, otra conversación se desarrollaba entre los aludidos anteriormente.

\- Preciosa, gracias por venir.

\- No te preocupes Yue, dijiste que me necesitabas y pues… si somos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca.

\- Se que así es, eres la persona más bella y noble que he conocido.

Ella se derretía de amor ante sus palabras, ese era el Yue de siempre, el que había ganado su corazón.

\- Y… Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas en el banco en estos días?

\- Bien, bastante bien, Estoy en búsqueda de un ascenso, pero para eso debo hacer una especialización… Empezaré pronto, pero debo hacer una especie de investigación y sabes que soy pésimo redactando ese tipo de informes.

\- Jejejeje, si, lo sé.

\- Claro… Y entonces, esas labores demandarán mucho tiempo… Es una lástima en verdad, porque será casi imposible poder vernos o compartir.

\- Si, entiendo.

\- Sabes que disfruto mucho tu compañía mi pequeña Sakura – dijo tomando la mano de la castaña quien se sonrojó ante el contacto-

\- Gr… Gracias.

\- Voy a extrañar este tiempo de tranquilidad.

\- Yue… Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Se que no tendré tu misma experiencia, pero la investigación y la redacción de informes es una de las áreas en que mejor me desenvuelvo, lo sabes bien…

\- Lo sé, eres una chica brillante. Pero… ¿En serio estarías dispuesta a ayudarme? Es decir, debe ser mucha molestia.

\- Pero puedo hacerlo, además con tu trabajo y tus nuevos estudios, tanta presión… Podrías enfermarte y no quiero eso. Yo deseo ayudar.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo Sakurita. Eres un ángel en verdad.

El sonido del celular de Yue interrumpió el momento, era un mensaje.

Él lo leyó con atención y se vio un poco confuso – O por lo menos así le pareció a Sakura-

\- Eh… Sakura, debo irme, surgió algo importante. Pero estaremos en contacto ¿no?

\- Claro que sí.

Se despidió sin decir más y salió del lugar mientras la ojiverde lo observaba con ilusión. Aunque fueran solo amigos haría lo que fuera por él.

Yue tomó su celular e hizo otra llamada – Hola linda, si, si, disculpa, estaba hablando con la chica que te dije… Si, nos va a ayudar, o bueno… Me va a ayudar, ella piensa que es solo para mi. No te preocupes, es muy joven pero es brillante para esas cosas, ha ganado varios premios por artículos que ha escrito y me ha ayudado en otras ocasiones… Además es muy ingenua e inocente y sé que me quiere mucho. Eso si, necesito que me ayudes, no puede volver a pasar que las confunda, eso podría afectarla y no nos convendría que ella sepa de tu existencia en este momento.

No te preocupes, ya voy saliendo a recogerte. Te mando un beso.

Allí terminó aquella conversación telefónica con una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del joven ejecutivo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Ya llegué!

Nadie respondió su saludo, se fijó en la pequeña pizarra solo para darse cuenta que su hermano estaría trabajando hasta tarde.

\- Hola papá, hola mamá – saludó con cariño un retrato de sus padres que descansaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto habían fallecido, aunque en diferente tiempo y circunstancias. Ella por una extraña enfermedad cuando Sakura tenía 6 años y él en un accidente durante unas excavaciones que realizaba en áfrica hacía 4 años. A pesar de la ausencia de sus padres, ella les recordaba con cariño y se había empeñado en enorgullecerles con cada una de sus acciones.

Y es que por naturaleza Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer generosa y entregada a los demás, sencilla, de carácter afectuoso y con gran empatía en su trato con las personas, ese era uno de los motivos por los que había elegido su carrera, deseaba ser trabajadora social, a pesar de contar con múltiples habilidades para otras carreras que podrían darle mayor solvencia, su interés era uno solo. Dejar una huella en el mundo y servir a los otros.

Se dedicó a prepararse un delicioso emparedado acompañado de un postre que había preparado su hermano.

Touya Kinomoto estaba recién graduado de su carrera como chef, desde siempre había sido muy bueno en eso, tenía un pequeño restaurante en el centro de Tomoeda que adquirió con la parte de la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado. Era un lugar acogedor al que la gente recurría en busca de tranquilidad y comida deliciosa. Algunas veces dejaba algún reemplazo con el fin de no dejar tanto tiempo sola a su hermana pequeña.

Al fin y al cabo, ella ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola y no le molestaba, aprovechaba para estudiar y leer, la soledad nunca había sido un problema para ella.

Llevó lo que había preparado a su habitación, estaba realmente feliz por el encuentro sostenido en la tarde y así mismo dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible a Yue; para ella, el hecho de poder ayudarle era una manera de ofrecerle su amistad sincera.

Se sentó frente al ordenador, revisó su correo y su perfil en redes sociales y se encontró con una nueva solicitud de amistad y un mensaje de la misma persona. La foto le era levemente familiar solo que no lograba recordar quién era hasta que abrió el mensaje.

 _"_ _Hola, nos conocimos hace unos días en el parque Ueno, estabas pasando un momento difícil y déjame recordarte que aún tienes mi pañuelo"_

 _\- Claro! El muchacho con el que fui tan descortés, que vergüenza_ – pensaba la castaña y continuó leyendo el mensaje-

 _"_ _sinceramente pensé que no te volvería a ver, hasta que vi que tenemos una persona en común. Soy primo de tu amiga Meiling Li, nos conocimos hace 4 años en una fiesta en casa de sus padres, nos presentaron pero fue solo un instante. Espero que podamos ser amigos. Shaoran Li"_

\- Shaoran Li… Shaoran Li… - se repetía para tratar de recordar- que coincidencia.

No siguió pensando más en el tema y decidió ponerse a estudiar, luego hablaría con Meiling para preguntarle más por aquel muchacho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Hola chicas! – saludaba alegremente Sakura a sus amigas que la esperaban para almorzar-

\- Hola Sak, ¿cómo vas? – pregunta Tomoyo-

\- Pues creo que igual que ustedes con mucho por estudiar, estos exámenes me están matando.

\- Dímelo a mi – decía Meiling – A veces siento que no quiero ver un libró más por un buen tiempo – Ella estudiaba para ser abogada.

\- Jijiji cada una tenemos nuestros dilemas, yo tengo recital en dos semanas – decía Tomoyo.

\- Pero me alegro mucho que a pesar de todo saquemos tiempo para compartir.

Cada una sacó su almuerzo, estaban refugiadas bajo las sombras de los espesos árboles que llenaban esa parte del campus.

\- Ahora lo recuerdo. Meiling, ¿tienes primos?

\- Claro que si, ¡un montón! Recuerda que nuestras familias son enormes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Mmmm y ¿me has presentado a alguno de ellos?

\- Déjame recordar… Creo que en la fiesta que hicieron mis padres hace unos años, vino mi primo Xiao-Lang, por lo demás creo que los otros nunca han venido, siempre hemos sido nosotros quienes vamos a China.

\- ¿Xiao-Lang?... ¿Como Shaoran?

\- Bueno Sakura, ya dime a qué van tantas preguntas.

\- Perdón, es que quería confirmar algo. Mira, lo que sucede es que el día que sucedió lo de… Yue, que estaba en el parque, un muchacho muy amable se me acercó y pues yo en realidad fui muy grosera. Luego hace como una semana recibí una solicitud de amistad del mismo chico y también un mensaje, me dijo que era tu primo y nos habíamos conocido hace algunos años en una fiesta, tal y como me has dicho. Quería preguntarte.

\- Ahhhh comprendo. Claro que si, Xiao-Lang es su nombre en chino pero solemos decirle Shaoran. En realidad casi no nos vemos pero solemos hablar por correo o por teléfono. Es un muy buen chico y estudia algo parecido a lo tuyo… Pero me sorprende que te hayas encontrado con él acá en Japón, la última vez que hablé con él estaba en Hong Kong.

\- Bueno, no lo sé.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas. En realidad había un tema mas importante que inquietaba a Tomoyo y Meiling y era la relación de la castaña con Yue por lo que decidieron averiguarlo.

\- Oye Sakura – Hablaba Tomoyo- Y… ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Yue?

La chica de ojos verdes sabía la aversión existente en sus amigas hacia él así que consideró prudente no decirles… Por el momento.

\- Pues… En algunas ocasiones, pero solo nos saludamos.

Tanto Tomoyo como Meiling eran muy perspicaces y Sakura demasiado transparente, ellas sabían que les estaba mintiendo seguramente para evitar que ellas se enojaran o la persuadieran de no verlo más.

\- Sakurita… Solo queremos que tengas cuidado ¿si?

Terminaron su almuerzo y Sakura regresó porque tenía clase mientras sus amigas se quedaron allí.

\- Tomoyo… ¿No vamos a decirle lo que averiguamos sobre Yue?

\- Meiling, Sakura es nuestra amiga desde la infancia, pero por mas que la queramos y deseemos protegerla… Hay lecciones que solo podemos aprender por nosotros mismos, nadie más lo hará. Se que si le decimos a Sakura lo que descubrimos ella buscará la manera de justificarlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar para ella cuando por si misma descubra la clase de hombre que es Yue.

La joven china solo asintió en silencio, sería difícil ver a su querida amiga sufriendo pero Tomoyo tenía razón, esa era una lección que ella necesitaría aprender por si misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó a su casa exhausta, era un periodo difícil por los exámenes y trabajos que tenía pendientes, pero tenía a su favor el ser una joven muy disciplinada e inteligente así que no tendría mayor inconveniente.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su laptop, para relajarse abrió su perfil en redes sociales y encontró de nuevo aquella solicitud de amistad. Con detenimiento vió la foto y se encontró con un joven de cabellos chocolate que sonreía con los ojos cerrados sosteniendo un hermoso perrito. Su nombre: Shaoran Li. ¡Claro! Recordó que no lo había aceptado aún, así mismo un mensaje proveniente del mismo chico.

\- _Hola. Ya te había escrito antes y no quisiera pensar que me estás ignorando o comportarme como un acosador jejeje. En este momento vivo en Hong Kong pero me radicaré en Japón en próximos días. Espero que estés bien y que en mi puedas encontrar un buen amigo. S.L._

En realidad estaba sorprendida al ver ese mensaje, aún se sentía avergonzada por la manera en que lo había tratado, y más aún se había olvidado que ya le había escrito antes, así que decidió aceptar su solicitud.

Retomó sus labores académicas pues tenía un artículo para entregar en la revista de su universidad al ser una de las columnistas. A pesar de mantener ocupada en sus muchas cosas Yue nunca Salía de sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué no me habrá llamado? ¿Será que lo llamo?

Tomó su teléfono y lo apretó a su pecho, se sentía nerviosa pero necesitaba escucharlo. Así que marcó ese número que tanta inquietud le generaba.

\- Ho… Hola ¿Yue?

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Sakura. Kinomoto.

\- Ahhhh Sakurita ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien y ¿tú?

\- Bien, pero ya sabes demasiado ocupado, el trabajo en el banco y la especialización… No es fácil.

\- Pero ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

\- No quiero ser una molestia se que tiene mucho trabajo, pero para serte sincero, sí serías de mucha ayuda.

\- ¡No digas eso por favor! Nunca serías una molestia para mi.

\- Eres un sol… Y si en realidad puedes hacerlo, debo entregar un ensayo para mañana, o mejor dicho el anteproyecto del marco teórico, es una pesadilla.

\- Jejejeje si, en realidad puede serlo cuando no estás acostumbrado, yo ya he participado en dos investigaciones y se hace más fácil… Pero mañana… Es algo precipitado.

\- Si, perdóname, sabía que era pedirte demasiado. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor…

\- No no, no digas eso, yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo.

\- Maravilloso, entonces lo espero mañana y… Disculpa pero debo dejarte. Adiós.

Esa sería una noche larga, pues ahora, adicional a sus trabajos se había comprometido con Yue y se aseguraría de hacerlo de una manera sobresaliente para que él se sintiera feliz.

Empezó a trabajar cuando la notificación de un mensaje entrante llamó su atención.

\- _Hola Sakura, gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad._

\- Ahh hola, no tienes nada que agradecer, la verdad es que desde el día que me hablaste en el parque Ueno he querido disculparme contigo, soy consciente de que fui muy grosera y tú solo buscabas ayudarme.

\- _No te preocupes, comprendo que estabas pasando por un mal momento por eso quise ayudarte._

\- Si… Bueno, la verdad es que ahora me encuentro muy ocupada pues tengo que entregar algunos trabajos y tengo evaluaciones también, así que podríamos hablar luego, ¿te parece?

\- _Oh ¡claro que si! No quiero molestarte. Buenas noches Sakura y que te vaya bien_.

\- Gracias Shaoran, eres muy amable de verdad, te prometo que en cuanto esté un poco más desocupada tomaré un tiempo para que podamos conversar.

Terminaron con la conversación y ella continuaba concentrada en su labor, afortunadamente el tema que Yue había escogido para su anteproyecto de investigación era relativamente fácil para ella pues tenía dominio conceptual del mismo. Aún así, cuando terminó eran ya las 2:30 am. Y aún faltaban sus trabajos, sin duda alguna tendría que pasar toda la noche despierta y eso rogando que alcanzara a terminar antes de irse a la universidad. Así que fue a la cocina y preparó un café cargado para mantenerse despierta, no era muy amiga de las bebidas energizantes, prefería la manera antigua.

\- Sakura, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? – la sorprende Touya en la cocina-

\- Oh hermano, solo preparo café, temo que tendré que pasar la noche en vela y tengo clase a primera hora. Y tú ¿apenas llegas?

\- Si, hoy terminamos mas tarde de lo esperado, estábamos atendiendo un evento. Pero Sakura, me preocupa, ¿por qué te están sobre cargando de trabajo? Tendré que hablar con Yukito al respecto, esto no me gusta nada.

Yukito era uno de los docentes de Sakura y líder del semillero de investigación en el que la castaña trabajaba, amigo de la familia desde hacía muchos años y muy cercano a Sakura, inclusive ella había tenido una atracción hacia él siendo una niña pero dicho sentimiento se transformó en admiración y cariño a lo largo de los años, así que el aludido era su tutor en el área académica tratando de potenciar al máximo las cualidades de Sakura.

\- Ehmmm no hermano, no será necesario, sabes que tengo otros proyectos aparte de lo que manejo con Yukito, así que no le digas nada, no quiero que se preocupe.

\- Pero necesito que le bajes al ritmo Sakura, si sigues así te vas a enfermar, es decir, la universidad, la investigación, la revista, la banda. No puedes hacerlo todo monstruo, re plantea tus prioridades o esto te va a pasar factura más adelante.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí hermano, pero sabes que soy multitareas… Sin embargo tomaré en cuenta tu consejo y trataré de organizar mi tiempo.

\- Bueno, el lado positivo es que no te da tiempo de andarte distrayendo con muchachitos babosos que te anden enamorando. ¿O si?

\- No… No hermano, cómo se te ocurre – decía totalmente ruborizada- como tú mismo lo acabas de decir, apenas si tengo tiempo de hacer todo lo que tengo. No te preocupes.

Ella se sentía pequeñita bajo el escrutinio de Touya Kinomoto, era vivaz y muy perspicaz y más aún cuando se trataba de su hermana.

\- Eso está muy bien, eres una niña para andar por ahí con algún novio o algo parecido. Mucho cuidado.

\- Si si Touya, tú como siempre tan sobreprotector.

\- Bueno, me iré a descansar, estoy rendido. Por favor despiértame para prepararte el desayuno.

\- Descansa hermano.

Sakura también regresó a su habitación con un termo lleno de café y continuó con su labor, poco a poco fueron apareciendo los primero rayos del sol por su ventana, ya eran un poco más de las seis de la mañana y había terminado justo a tiempo.

Corrió al baño a prepararse tratando de ocultar un poco la cara de cansancio que se cargaba, en realidad ella era muy sencilla a la hora de vestir, era una chica humilde y modesta que a veces no era consciente de su propia belleza. Se puso un jean y una camiseta y recogió su cabello en una moña alta junto con sus lentes y salió con su maletín rumbo a la universidad.

\- ¿Pensabas irte sin desayunar?

\- Hermano, pero…

\- No me despertaste… Pero bueno, sabía que no lo harías, aquí está el desayuno así que apresúrate o se te hará tarde.

\- Hermano, no tengo mucho tiempo

\- Yo te llevo pero con la condición de que desayunes primero, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella le sonrió y tomó su lugar en la mesa donde estaban los pancakes calientes y un vaso de jugo fresco de naranja, comió a toda carrera.

\- Calma monstruo que aún tenemos tiempo.

\- Ya, ya, ahora si ¡vámonos!

Llegó a la universidad justo a tiempo, pues a pesar de ser dedicada e inteligente era tremendamente incumplida, así que el verla llegar corriendo por los pasillos era una escena cotidiana, en el camino se encontró con Meiling.

\- ¡Oye Sakura pero que cara traes! ¿No dormiste anoche?

\- Este… Tenía mucho trabajo Mei.

\- Mmmmmm eso no está bien, si sigues así vas a enfermar.

\- Amiga, te dejo.

\- Si, lo sé, vas sobre el tiempo, corre o se te hará tarde.

Llegó agitada y abrió la puerta…

\- Profeso perdone la tardanza per…

\- No te preocupes Sakura, te salvaste, aún no llega.

\- Uffffffffffff hoy si tuve suerte, así que debo aprovechar.

Se ubicó en su lugar, y sacó su laptop preparándose para enviar lo prometido a Yue, redactó el correo y lo envió. Pasó el tiempo, las clases iniciaron sin ningún contratiempo pero no recibía respuesta alguna del joven.

Lo llamó a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Hola Yue

\- Ah, hola Sakura, dime, pudiste terminar el trabajo.

\- Si, pensé que ya lo habías visto, te lo envié temprano en la mañana.

\- Bueno… No he tenido tiempo de mirarlo, creo que mas tarde lo haré. Estoy ocupado, hablamos luego.

Ella se sentó en el pasto extrañada por la actitud de Yue, a veces era tan dulce con ella y otras veces cortante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Eso le dolía mucho.

Distraida como estaba no notó cuando sus amigas se sentaron…

\- tierra llamando a Kinomoto… ¿Lo ves? Yo creo que se durmió con los ojos abiertos – decía Meiling-

\- Pero ¿cómo dices eso? – añadía riendo Tomoyo-

\- ¡Es posible! Lo vi en un documental el otro día, mira esas ojeras, seguro pasó toda la noche en vela.

\- Saku… Linda… - la llamaba Tomoyo mientras la sacudía suavemente-

\- ¿Ehhh? Chicas, ¿en qué momento llegaron?

\- Hace un buen rato ya.

\- Disculpen estoy cansada y distraída, ¿cómo les fue?

\- Ayyyyy estoy convencida que el profesor de derecho penal ¡me odia, Es una lástima que sea tannn cascarrabias porque está como quiere!

\- ¡MELING! – Gritaron al unísono sus amigas.

\- Ay pero si es la verdad, además tan joven.

\- Eso que piensas debe ser hasta ilegal, no te metas en problemas Mei.

\- Sak, tú siempre tan legalista, deberías ser tú quien estudiara leyes y no yo.

\- Jajajajaja amiga, no digas tonterías, vas a ser la mejor abogada ¡de hecho vas a ser el terror!

Aprovecharon el tiempo para conversar. Esa tarde de viernes no tendrían mas clases.

\- Sak, ¿a qué hora nos vemos donde Yamazaki entonces?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Espero que estés bromeando Sakura Kinomoto. Hoy tenemos ensayo, de hecho, recuerda que lo reprogramamos por ti.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser Lo había olvidado por completo!

\- ¡Sak! No podemos posponerlo más, mañana y el domingo tocamos y debemos ensayar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Solo tenía la ilusión de llegar a dormir como Dios manda.

\- Bueno, pero aún tienes tiempo, el ensayo es en la noche, Eriol llega tarde de Tokio y sin él no podemos empezar.

\- ¡Perfecto! Me iré a dormir entonces y en la noche nos veremos ¿si?

\- ve con cuidado Sakura, me preocupa que andas demasiado distraída.

\- No te preocupes Tommy, me iré con Yukito.

\- Es un alivio para mí ¡por favor descansa!, apaga ese condenado teléfono y trata de dormir bien por favor.

Se despidió con su alegría de siempre y salió al encuentro de Yukito. Lo vio a lo lejos y le saludó con la mano.

\- ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Estás lista?

\- Si.

\- Linda, te veo muy cansada, ¿has tenido muchos trabajos? Porque sabes que nuestra investigación anda detenida así que conmigo nada

\- Si, lo se…

\- Sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes decirme lo que quieras –decía Tsukishiro-

Ella solo agachó su rostro, él la conocía y sabía a qué se debía esa reacción.

\- Es por Yue ¿no? – él conocía todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, menos lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarle-

\- Yukito… Es que no lo comprendo, a veces es sumamente dulce, y me llama y me busca y luego es como si fuera otra persona.

\- Te voy a preguntar algo y necesito que seas sincera conmigo por favor. ¿Has estado en contacto con él después… de lo que pasó?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sabía… Y ¿hace cuánto tiempo?

\- Ehmmmm hace unas 3 semanas… Creo

\- _Qué casualidad… justo cuando inició sus estudios -_ Recordó que había recurrido a él por ayuda pero como se negó la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza es que iría por Sakura, pero era su hermano y le aterraba la idea de que tuviera una mente tan perversa como para aprovecharse de los sentimientos de una persona tan pura como Sakura.

\- Yukito… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ahhh no es nada Sakurita solo… Ten cuidado, sé que es mi hermano y como tal lo quiero, pero tú también eres como una hermana para mi, sé que tienes un corazón generoso y que te gusta ayudar a las personas que quieres, pero piensa en ti, hay momentos en que también es necesario decir no y mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Le estás ayudando con sus entregas ¿no?

Ella solo lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, agachó su rostro y asintió en silencio de nuevo.

\- Ese es el motivo del consejo que te doy, a veces hay que ser un poco egoístas y no está mal. Si puedes ayudarle sin que te veas perjudicada y deseas hacerlo, hazlo. Pero si, como lo presiento, debes sacrificar una noche de sueño o tus propias obligaciones solo por ayudarlo a él, es momento de decir no. Abre los ojos Sakura.

\- Es la segunda vez que me dices que abra los ojos Yukito, ¿sabes algo que yo no?

\- No, en realidad no se mucho, sabes que casi no nos vemos y no soy el tipo de persona a quien le confíe sus asuntos. Pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar ¿si?

\- Si. Gracias por tu consejo Yukito.

Se encontraban frente a la residencia de Sakura y Yukito siguió su camino. Ella entró a la casa donde todavía se encontraba Touya.

\- Hola hermano, ¿ya te vas a trabajar?

\- En un rato, si. Tú tienes ensayo ¿no?

\- Así es… En la noche pero no creo que tardemos mucho ¿por qué?

\- No quiero que regreses tarde, qué te parece si vas con tus amigos al restaurante y me esperas para regresar juntos.

\- ¡Me parece una excelente idea! Estarán muy felices, les encanta cuando preparas pizza.

\- Pizza será entonces. Allá te espero monstruo.

Touya salió y ella se fue a su habitación, en el momento en que tocó la almohada quedó dormida y logró descansar, se levantó a tiempo para prepararse e ir al ensayo. Al salir Meiling y Tomoyo la estaban esperando.

\- ¡Chicas! Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Perder una apuesta – dijo meiling con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jajajajaja Aquí tu amiga Meiling apostó que te retrasarías como siempre y tendríamos que llamarte ¡saliste justo a tiempo! Así que gané.

\- Mmmmm ¡ustedes son terribles! – decía Sakura con un mohín-

\- No te enojes Sakurita verás que con esto compraré accesorios divinos para ti, deseo que los uses este fin de semana en las presentaciones.

\- En ese caso… Las perdono

Se encaminaron a su destino entre risas y anécdotas. Pero Sakura no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Yukito. _Abre los ojos._

 **Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí va el segundo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco mucho sus hermosos reviews y a quienes se han detenido a leer. Hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer eso y aunque tal vez les parezca un poco inverosímil lo que les cuento, yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando me pasó jejejeje (esas cosas no me pasan sino a mi y al chavo del 8).**

 **En fin! si tienes preguntas adicionales o dudas no duden en preguntar, les contestaré con todo el gusto. A quienes no tienes cuenta y han hecho sus reviews, no les puedo contestar por interno pero por aquí les digo GRACIAS! (así, enormes). Quiero tomar la idea de unos muy queridos escritores de esta página y es que publicaré en la medida en que vea sus reviews, es de la única forma que sé si vamos por buen camino...**

 **Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Ale-San**


	3. EL NUEVO

**Mis muy queridos lectores, les saludo con mucho cariño trayendo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que la disfruten...**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EL NUEVO**

Era el mejor desestresante para ella. Tocaba con todo su corazón y fuerza y mucho más estando en compañía de sus buenos amigos. Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling eran las vocalistas principales, se turnaban dependiendo de la canción. Yamazaki era el bajista, este último un chico afable, bromista, muy inteligente y se dedicaba a estudiar mercadeo y ventas, pues gracias a sus ocurrencias era un vendedor nato, tenía las ideas más disparatadas. Eriol Hiragizawa era el novio de Tomoyo, se habían conocido hace seis años cuando él se mudó desde Inglaterra y estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Tokio, se encargaba del teclado y era la voz masculina.

La banda se llamaba "The dreamers" y tocaban en algunos bares de la ciudad, inclusive en la ciudad de Tokio para eventos especiales, en esta ocasión lo harían para un festival en la preparatoria y los habían invitado por ser egresados de allí, además ambientarían el baile escolar el día domingo, sería un fin de semana muy ocupado.

La batería? Por su puesto estaba a cargo de Sakura Kinomoto, nadie que la viera con sus modales tan correctos y carácter tranquilo pensaría en ella de esa manera, pero así era. Descubrió su pasión por la música y este instrumento en particular cuando estaba en la escuela, tenía tan solo 6 años cuando lo trajeron y por simple curiosidad empezó a experimentar. Fue amor a primera vista y desde entonces era ley traer sus baquetas en el bolso y practicar en cualquier lugar.

\- ¡Se escucha excelente muchachos! – quien hablaba era Chiharu Mihara, novia de Yamazaki que a su vez era quien representaba a la banda y conseguía los contratos.

\- ¡Si, tiene razón! -Intervenían dos amigas más Naoko Yanahizawa y Rika sasaki- sin duda será una gran presentación y ¡habrá mucha gente! Se sacaron más de mil boletas y todas están vendidas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Bueno y creo que ya terminamos.

\- ¡Chicos, Pizza! – gritó Sakura. Todos sabían lo que significaba-

El júbilo se apoderó del lugar.

\- Es esa la razón por la que te tenemos en la banda Kinomoto. ¡Comida!

Todos reían a carcajadas y las chicas se tomaban de la mano con sus respectivas parejas, ese acto causaba un poco de melancolía en Sakura quien deseaba poder estar así con Yue.

Justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar y su corazón saltó al ver quién la llamaba.

\- ¡Hola Yue!

\- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ¿y tú?

\- ¡Excelente! El profesor reviso lo que me enviaste y dijo que era el mejor de todos ¡Es increíble!

\- Me alegro mucho, ¡Ese era el objetivo!

\- No se cómo agradecerte en verdad.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos este fin de semana? Con los chicos vamos a tocar en dos eventos podrías venir y….

\- Ay no, lo siento mucho, me es imposible.

\- Bueno, en ese caso yo podría ir a To…

\- No, definitivamente es imposible, estaré muy ocupado tú entiendes, debo reunirme a estudiar con unos compañeros.

\- Ya veo… Bueno pues…

\- Si, lo sé, es una lástima… Pero hablaremos luego, cuídate y de nuevo gracias.

¿Era su impresión o la estaba evitando?

\- _Por qué Yue, ¿por qué tienes que portarte así conmigo?_ Una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla pero la limpió de inmediato antes de que alguien más la viera.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Hace un rato estabas muy contenta, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Si Mei, no te preocupes.

Llegaron al restaurante donde Touya los esperaba con pizza y refrescos, continuaron conversando por un buen rato hasta que cada uno se fue yendo a su casa y quedó Sakura esperando a Touya

\- ¿Monstruo estás bien?, te he notado callada.

\- Claro que si, solo estoy cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- Pues últimamente te duele mucho la cabeza, lo mejor será que visitemos al médico.

\- Ay Touya, no exageres por favor, es solo cansancio, solo eso.

\- Sakura, por favor, yo solo quiero que te cuides ¿si? O por lo menos que me dejes hacerlo a mi.

Aunque a veces sentía que su hermano se inmiscuía en su vida, en realidad estaba agradecida porque sabía de su deseo de protegerla, él era su familia y era afortunada por tenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era una mañana soleada en Tomoeda, sin duda alguna el festival escolar sería todo un éxito y se sentía feliz de poder participar. Se levantó y preparó un delicioso desayuno para ella y su hermano. Él había sido contratado para vender comida en el mismo evento y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad por eso sabía que sería un día difícil para él.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano Sakura?

\- Quería ayudarte hermano, se que tienes mucho trabajo el día de hoy.

\- Gracias monstruo, si, será un día pesado.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano en el restaurante?

\- No, tranquila, todo allá está preparado y cuento con el personal que necesito, mejor aprovecha para descansar y salir con tus amigas. Yo haré todo lo posible por estar en la presentación esta noche. Ya compré mi boleta y también Yuki.

\- Que bueno hermano, en ese caso, si, procuraré descansar o de pronto adelantar un poco de trabajo de la universidad.

Ambos desayunaron y justo cuando Touya salió su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Yue.

\- Hola preciosa.

\- Hola Yue ¿como estás?

\- Muy bien querida y sobre todo muy contento porque me ayudaste mucho ayer, de verdad te lo agradezco.

\- Bueno Yue ya te dije que en lo que pueda ayudarte… Estaré disponible.

\- Si, en cuanto a eso… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho ir a la presentación que tendrás esta noche, hace mucho que no te escucho tocar y sabes que me encanta tu voz, pero en realidad tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, me siento mal de no acompañarte.

\- No te preocupes, tengo claro que tienes cosas importantes por hacer y no se… Si puedo ayudar en algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- No quiero abusar de ti Sakura, sin duda alguna eres brillante y eso quedó muy claro con lo que hiciste ayer, pero… Como decirte, es algo contradictorio, deseo mucho verte, pero si permito que me ayudes siento que me aprovecho de ti, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¡No digas eso por favor! Soy yo quien me ofrezco a ayudarte y además… Pues la presentación es en la noche, tengo tiempo. Dime qué necesitas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? De verdad sería de mucha ayuda mira lo que necesito es….

Así Sakura escuchaba atentamente las peticiones de Yue, solo quería hacerlo feliz aunque fuera en la única forma en que podía, a pesar de que no la quisiera en la misma manera en que ella lo hacía, estaba enceguecida por sus sentimientos.

Se dedicó esa mañana a realizar lo que el muchacho le había pedido y a medio día sus amigas la llamaron.

\- ¡Sakurita! ¿Recuerdas el dinero que le gané a Meiling ayer? Pues vamos ahora mismo a comprar cosas hermosas, pasaremos por ti, vamos a almorzar y luego disfrutamos una tarde de compras ¿qué dices?

\- Tommy, no puedo, estoy adelantando algunos trabajo de la universidad no quiero tener que trasnochar después y sabes…

\- ¡Sakura! Que excusa tan tonta – ahora era Meiling quien hablaba-

\- Ay hola Mei, ¿estabas escuchando?

\- Claro que si, estás en el altavoz y me parece el colmo que nos abandones por estar pegada a tus libros, ya estás hecha un ratón de biblioteca. ¡Anda, acompáñanos!.

\- Meiii sabes que me encantaría pero en realidad no puedo… ¿nos veremos allá si?

\- Sakurita, compraré algo precioso para ti, trata de llegar temprano para poder arreglarte, ¡debes estar divinaa! Nunca sabes a quien podríamos encontrar.

\- Si, nunca se sabe – decía Sakura con ilusión-

El día había pasado y había logrado terminar lo encomendado y lo envío sin tardar. No quiso llamarlo para que no se sintiera presionado, solo le escribió un mensaje notificándole que ya había terminado y se dispuso a arreglarse. Un simple jean y una camiseta sería suficiente.

Llegó a la preparatoria y ya Tomoyo la estaba esperando, había dispuesto todo para peinado y maquillaje.

\- Sak, dime por favor que trajiste ropa con que cambiarte.

\- No, solo con esto.

\- ¡Ayyy no cambias! Afortunadamente yo siempre pienso en ti… Hoy no tocaremos en un bar con 20 o 50 personas… Eres una mujer preciosa y a veces me exaspera como no sabes aprovechar eso.

\- Pero Tommy, vengo a hacer y disfrutar lo que me gusta, no a conseguir novio.

\- No es el hecho amiga, solo que parece que no logras a comprender lo bella que eres. Vamos no perdamos mas el tiempo discutiendo lo de siempre.

Y así Tomoyo la preparó de la mejor manera, maquillándola y peinándola para la ocasión y así mismo llevaba la ropa que consideraba correcta.

\- Hey Tommy, no me voy a poner esos tacones, sabes lo difícil que es para mi tocar con eso.

\- Mmmmm bueno, está bien, pero tampoco estarás con esos mugrosos tenis, por lo menos usa estos zapatos bajos, son un poco más acordes con lo que traes puesto ¿si?

\- Bueno, está bien.

La hora de la presentación llegó y efectivamente el auditorio estaba lleno, su mirada solo buscaba a una persona pero el lugar era completamente oscuro y no podía distinguir quien estaba allí, así que tocaría y cantaría con todo su corazón, dedicaría su presentación completa para el chico que tanto quería.

Subieron al escenario, las personas aplaudían y su corazón latía con fuerza, era una sensación única. Todos estaban listos y en sus posiciones, así que con sus baquetas marcó el tempo para empezar a tocar, era maravilloso ver como se compenetraban y disfrutaban su música. Para este concierto habían elegido una serie de covers de rock en español y habían empezado con el clásico "música ligera" de Soda estéreo lo que animó a los asistentes quienes coreaban las canciones y disfrutaban la presentación.

Tocaron durante dos horas, estaban exhaustos pero felices, volvió a revisar el lugar que ya tenía las luces encendidas pero no había ni rastro de Yue.

Resignada se dirigió al lugar que les servía de camerino y donde se encontraban sus cosas encontró un hermoso lirio y una nota "lo hiciste muy bien", sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato al pensar en la persona que había hecho eso. ¡Era él! Sin duda había sido él. Pero ¿por qué no estaba en ningún lado?

\- ¡Shaoran! – se escuchó gritar a Meiling y cuando la volteó a ver estaba abrazada al joven que había conocido días atrás.

\- Meiling… Sigues siendo tan efusiva como siempre - decía el chico que tenía a su prima colgando del cuello-

\- Eres un tonto, ¿cuando llegaste?

\- Desde ayer estaba en Tokio, fui a tu casa y mis tíos me hablaron de la presentación, estuvieron maravillosos de verdad.

\- Gracias… Vamos, te presentaré al resto de la banda. ¡Hey chicos! Les presento a mi primo Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong.

\- Hola Shaoran – Se escucharon los saludos de todos y se realizaron las presentaciones del caso.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a disfrutar del festival, ¡debe haber comida deliciosa! –añadía Yamazaki-

Todos se dispusieron a salir y Sakura trataba de disimular su tristeza para que sus amigos no se preocuparan quería distraerse de verdad, así que salió en busca de dulces.

\- ¡Sakura! – escuchó la voz de Yukito-

\- ¡Hola Yukito! Que bueno que viniste

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo estuvieron muy bien y tú, eres muy talentosa.

\- Gracias Yukito y… ¿Viniste solo?

\- Si, claro ¿por qué?

\- No, no es nada.

\- Pensaste que Yue vendría ¿no?

\- Bueno, pensé que de pronto encontraría un tiempo… Ya sabes, pero no hay problema.

\- Mmmmm mejor vamos a tomar algo ¿si? Yo los invito.

En ese momento estaban Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol y el recién llegado Shaoran.

Se dirigieron a uno de los puestos y empezaron a charlar y compartir, en un momento Meiling conversaba con Yukito y Tomoyo estaba entretenida con Eriol. Sakura por su parte estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente una bebida.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien ¿sabías?

Sakura se sobresaltó en el acto.

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- Si, tocas muy bien y tienes una voz muy linda.

\- Ah, eso. Si, gracias

\- Espero que no te haya parecido muy atrevido de mi parte.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo que dejé en tus cosas

\- ¿La flor y la nota? ¿Eran tuyas?

\- Si, ¿acaso no lo firmé?

\- No, pero gracias, muy lindo detalle.

\- Bueno, pues solo espero que volvamos a empezar, nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor y esperaba contar con la oportunidad de verte de nuevo, me pareces una buena persona.

\- Si, sobre eso… Sé que te pedí disculpas antes, pero me alegra poder hacerlo de manera persona, en verdad nunca fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera tan grosera cuando solo tratabas de ayudarme.

\- Sakura, no tienes de qué preocuparte, es que cuando te ví solo recordé un episodio muy triste de mi vida y por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de acercarme. Sé lo que se siente tener roto el corazón por un ser amado.

\- Y ¿cómo sabes que lloraba por eso?

\- Mmmmmm no te había dicho, estudio para ser psicólogo y hay ciertas conductas y reacciones que corresponden a determinadas situaciones. Lo tuyo sin duda es un caso de corazón roto.

\- ¿Es?

\- Si, aunque sonrías y seas amable con todos, tus ojos denotan tristeza. Te he visto buscar a alguien entre la gente y como suspiras todo el tiempo, pero tranquila – susurró- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Eso la hizo sonreir.

\- Gracias Shaoran. Pero bueno, dejemos atrás este tema y cuéntame, ¿ya te radicaste acá en Japón?

\- Si, ayer llegué, tengo unos asuntos pendientes por resolver pero es imposible este fin de semana por eso vine a visitar a mis tíos y me encontré con esto.

\- Son actividades muy divertidas, aunque he tenido mucho que hacer, esto sirve mucho para despejar las tensiones además que cuando toco… Es como si me transportara a otro mundo y todas mis preocupaciones o inquietudes se disolvieran.

\- Lo se, yo también soy músico y comprendo perfectamente esa emoción.

\- Y ¿qué instrumento tocas?

\- Mmmmm Bueno, pues varios en realidad, piano, bajo, guitarra y también la batería. Practico desde niño.

\- Me alegro mucho, espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos.

\- Yo también lo deseo así.

Continuaron charlando el resto de la noche y departiendo con los demás chicos de la banda, hasta que ya bastante entrada la noche empezaron a despedirse. Las primeras en irse fueron Naoko y Rika.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos, debo llevar a chiharu a casa, Cuídense chicos.

\- Si, por favor, recuerden que mañana debemos estar dos horas antes para probar el sonido y prepararnos y por ser el baile por favor con ropa formal. ¡Los quiero chicos, descansen! – se despedía Chiharu-

\- Nosotros también nos vamos ¿no es así Eriol?

\- Si, ya saben como es Sonomi y ya llegaron los guardaespaldas. Que descansen.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura para despedirse – Amiga y aprovecha tu nueva compañía – dijo guiñándole un ojo-

\- ¡Tommy no!... Yo no… -negaba Sakura con ambas manos-

\- Yo esperaré a mi hermano para irme con él, así que si desean irse… Nos veremos mañana.

\- Cuídate Sak y por favor descansa. Mañana es domingo así que sin excusas ¡eh!

\- Jejejeje, gracias Mei, te quiero.

\- Hasta mañana Sakura, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, me alegró mucho verte.

\- Gracias a ti Shaoran, me sirvió mucho hablar contigo.

Así la ojiverde se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su hermano quien también estaba a punto de salir.

\- ¿Disfrutaste el festival monstruo?

\- Si hermano, en realidad… No pensaba que disfrutaría tanto. – decía sonriendo la castaña pensando en su nuevo amigo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Sakura, a desayunar!

La voz de Touya la despertó, hacía muchos días que no dormía de forma tan placentera y profunda, cuando miró su reloj ya eran las 10 am.

Se levantó rápidamente y se arregló de manera sencilla respondiendo al llamado de su hermano que la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes? Es muy tarde.

\- Sakura, has estado esforzándote mucho y merecías descansar. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

\- Bueno, voy a almorzar a casa de Tomoyo para prepararnos ahí y dirigirnos al baile.

\- ¿A qué hora estarán en el hotel donde se hará?

\- A las 5 debemos estar allá para las pruebas de sonido, es un lugar muy bonito hermano.

\- Lo sé, yo también me encargaré de prestar el servicio de katering.

\- ¡Que bueno! Entonces podremos volver juntos también.

\- _Si, y estar pendiente de que ningún baboso se te acerque Sakura_ –pensaba Touya-

\- Hermano… ¿Me escuchas?

\- Ah si, perdón me distraje. Si, podemos volver juntos.

Sakura se dispuso a ordenar la casa aprovechando el tiempo libre, trataba de no distraerse pensando en cierta persona pero era difícil mantenerlo fuera de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se preparó para salir hacia la casa de Tomoyo se percató de que su celular estaba apagado, así que lo encendió. Encontró varios mensajes de sus amigas recordándole que la esperaban para almorzar y uno más de un número desconocido.

\- _Hola Sakura… Bueno, no me diste tu número así que como el peor de los acosadores se lo pedí a Meiling, espero que no te moleste. Shaoran._

Ella sonrió, ese muchacho si que era gracioso. Para su decepción y aunque ya se había acostumbrado, no había ningún mensaje de parte de Yue.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su bolso y salió despidiéndose de su hermano.

Llegó a casa de Tomoyo donde se encontraba todo el grupo de amigos que compartirían el almuerzo al aire libre en los amplios jardines de la casa de la azabache.

\- La señorita Daidouiji la espera en el jardín. ¿Desea tomar algo?

\- No por ahora, muchas gracias.

Se dirigió al lugar indicado encontrando allí a sus amigos que la saludaban alegremente.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que no eres la última en llegar Sakurita – decía Eriol-

\- Ja, ja, ja. Es que anoche si pude descansar bien, gracias por tu preocupación Harry Potter.

Todos reían al unísono, era muy gracioso ver a Sakura enojarse cada vez que hablaban de sus retardos y más aún que Eriol aprovechaba cada situación.

\- Por cierto, invité al primo de Meiling espero no les moleste. Vino justo a visitar a Meiling, no sería justo dejarlo solo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que les agradaba en recién llegado.

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo y todos disfrutaron del almuerzo, pasaron un rato charlando y compartiendo en la piscina de la casa, luego las mujeres del grupo se ausentaron para empezar a arreglarse.

\- ¡Sakura! – saludaba efusivamente la madre de Tomoyo: Sonomi Daidouji- Hace cuanto no venías a visitarnos, ¿estás bien?

\- Hola Sonomi, disculpa, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la universidad y a veces solo me queda tiempo para eso. Y si, con mi hermano estamos muy bien.

\- Me alegro mucho de oír eso, eres una chica muy inteligente y recuerda por favor que si tú o Touya llegan a necesitar algo solo deben decirlo. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí.

Ambas se abrazaron y la anfitriona se dirigió a su estudio a continuar con sus labores.

\- Sakura, por favor, átate los zapatos.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos – siiii Mami Tomoyo

En cuanto terminó de decirlo se enredó justo como su amiga lo predijo y cayó por la primera parte de la escalera.

\- ¡Sakura! – Meiling y Tomoyo gritaron espantadas lo que llamó la atención de los chicos que estaban en el primer piso.

De inmediato corrieron a ver lo que había sucedido y se encontraron con Sakura sentada en el piso con una mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Que pasó? – indagó Eriol-

\- Me caí por la escalera, creo que me lastimé la mano.

\- Lo mejor será que la llevemos a tu cuarto amor – dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a su novia-

En ese momento sintió como unos brazos fuertes la levantaban y se sonrojó de inmediato, era Shaoran.

\- Indíquenme hacia donde por favor.

Ya en la habitación, Eriol la examinó con cuidado concluyendo que no pasaba nada serio, solo un esguince de muñeca pero así le sería imposible tocar.

\- Amor, necesitamos una compresa fría y algunos analgésicos, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora pero no puedes tocar esta noche.

\- Pero no puede ser Eriol ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces? – preguntaba Tomoyo-

\- Linda, es un imprevisto… Si ella llegara a tocar en esas condiciones podría causar un daño mayor que podría terminar en cirugía y no queremos eso.

\- Shaoran – dijo Sakura en voz alta-

\- ¿Qué dices Sakura?

\- Shaoran es músico, también toca la batería, él podrá reemplazarme.

Todos miraron al aludido que se sonrojó.

\- Pero yo… ¿Yo?

\- Siiiii es una excelente idea, no es porque sea mi primo pero en realidad es muy buen músico, seguro conoce el repertorio y tendríamos que ensayar un rato pero creo que es una buena opción.

\- Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, vamos a mi estudio y veremos qué podemos hacer – decía Tomoyo-

La amatista contaba con un estudio completo en el que ensayaban todos juntos por lo que no era un inconveniente. Todos se dirigieron a aquel lugar, la muñeca de Sakura fue vendada y le aplicaron algunos ungüentos.

\- Está bien Shaoran, veremos cómo nos va, esta noche tocaremos una mezcla de baladas y algo de pop.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora ensayando y en realidad el chino era un excelente músico, se adaptó completamente al grupo y lograron hacer un buen trabajo quedando tranquilos sobre la presentación que darían aquella noche.

Ya habiendo resuelto todo salieron rumbo al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento y las chicas podrían terminar de prepararse para su presentación. Hicieron la prueba de sonido como correspondía.

Llegó el momento y se presentaron en el escenario, las últimas en subir serían las chicas, todas estaban preciosas con vestidos de gala y ellos con trajes formales. Tomoyo usaba un vestido un poco más debajo de la rodilla color azúl rey con algunas aplicaciones que lo hacían brillar, era de corte estraple y acentuaba de forma elegante su cuerpo, Meiling por su parte lucía un vestido rojo que hacía juego con sus ojos y por último Sakura que usaba un vestido verde satinado en corte sirena que dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas, todas estaban hermosas y encantaban a los asistentes al lugar.

\- Buenas noches a todos los asistentes al baile de la preparatoria Tomoeda – hablaba Eriol- somos la banda "The dreamers" y les acompañaremos esta noche con hermosas canciones para compartir con los seres más queridos. Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten la velada.

Empezaron tocando algunas canciones que llevaron a bailar a todos los asistentes pero un poco más tarde iniciaron las canciones lentas y románticas.

La castaña empezó a entonar una hermosa melodía viendo como todos a su alrededor se acercaban a sus parejas generando un ambiente de romanticismo, las luces bajas y la música suave la llevaba a querer vivir ese momento con alguien especial. En un instante en medio de la canción, sus ojos se centraron en una persona que ingresaba al salón bajo la mirada de muchos pues su presencia era imponente.

Un guapo joven de cabello plateado que ella reconocía muy bien y usaba en un smoking mirándola mientras se acercaba al escenario donde ella estaba. Se sentía nerviosa pero feliz, así que cerró sus ojos cantando con todo su corazón esperando expresarle todo lo que sentía.

Al terminar sus amigas la miraban y miraban al recién llegado, veían en ella el deseo de arrojarse a sus brazos.

\- Sak… Si quieres, ve con él, yo te cubro – dijo Meiling-

\- ¿En serio Mei?

La china solo asintió lo que bastó para que su amiga bajara del escenario donde la estaba esperando Yue. Extendió su mano y la llevó a la mitad de la pista, ella se sentía en las nubes.

\- Estás preciosa Sakura, ese vestido combina a la perfección con tus ojos.

\- Gracias Yue, tú también te ves muy guapo y me alegra mucho verte esta noche.

\- Quería pedirte perdón, ayer me fue imposible venir, pero no podía dejar pasar lo de hoy.

Continuaron bailando en silencio, Sakura lo miraba a los ojos y descubría con tristeza que no la contemplaba como ella deseaba por lo que recostó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero y empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, Sucede algo?

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.

La canción terminó y él la tomó de la mano llevándola a uno de los balcones del hotel.

\- Sakura yo…

\- No digas nada, ya se lo que sucede.

\- No quiero hacerte daño y quiero que lo sepas.

\- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, yo soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado aunque sea solo como amigos.

\- No es mucho el tiempo que puedo quedarme, debo madrugar mañana pero quería que supieras que en realidad agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.

\- Lo hago de todo corazón y lo sabes, cuentas conmigo.

\- Gracias Sakura.

El sonido del celular del hombre interrumpió ese momento.

\- Ehmmm Sakura, debo irme, tengo un compromiso. Pero… Bueno pues estás hermosa de verdad.

\- No te preocupes, vete tranquilo.

Luchaba porque sus lágrimas no salieran y apoyó sus brazos en el balcón.

\- Es él ¿no?

Volteó para ver quien le hablaba y se encontró a Shaoran. Sonriéndole con tristeza

\- Si, es él.

\- Mmmmm Bueno es un hombre muy elegante, todas lo miraban.

\- Oye y ¿qué haces acá?

\- Nos estamos turnando para tomar un descanso. Ayer te había escuchado un poco pero hoy que lo hice con mayor claridad… Tienes una manera de cantar muy hermosa y no es solo tu voz, es el sentimiento que imprimes en cada canción.

\- Gracias… Y de verdad Shaoran agradezco mucho tu amabilidad pero…

\- Ven, bailemos.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, nada de tristezas esta noche. No estás sola Sakura. – la tomó de la mano llevándola de nuevo a la pista, estaba sonando una canción muy antigua "i will survive" La cantaba Meiling pues tenía una voz muy potente y era muy alegre.

Sakura disfrutaba mucho de la calidez y energía de Shaoran quien la trataba con mucha delicadeza.

\- ¿Sabes algo Sakura? Sobreviviremos. No te preocupes, si lo bueno no dura, lo malo tampoco.

Ella no quiso preguntar en ese momento pues de verdad estaba disfrutando mucho compartir con él. Pero al terminar tomaron una bebida y fueron de nuevo a la terraza, ella le contó por fin todo lo sucedido con Yue.

\- Oye Shaoran… Mira, has sido muy amable de verdad, pero como puedes darte cuenta no estoy para relaciones ahora.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pues… No sé, es que parece como si estuvieras tratando de…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso pensaste? Ay no Sakura, discúlpame, para que estés tranquila déjame decirte que esas no son mis intenciones, es solo que… - miraba profundamente el cielo y sus ojos se entristecieron de repente- No te he contado mi historia y creo que es justo hacerlo ya que tu tuviste confianza en mi. Yo… Al igual que tú, pasé un tiempo muy difícil, aunque ya hace un año, tenía una novia a la que amaba muchísimo, mi primer amor. Un día fui con mis amigos a llevarle una serenata, pensaba pedirle que fuera mi esposa y no solo rechazó mi propuesta sino que terminó conmigo; no te mentiré, es lo más doloroso que he vivido, sentí como mi corazón se rompía literalmente ella me dio una cantidad de excusas haciéndome ver como el culpable pero el caso es que menos de un mes después la vi muy feliz y cuando intenté acercarme llegó otro hombre y la besó; resultaba que estaban juntos antes de terminar conmigo y eso me acabó de derrumbar. Durante ese tiempo he aprendido a lidiar con el dolor y la tristeza, por eso sentí el impulso de acercarme el día que te vi en el parque, no tengo otra intención contigo que no sea ser tu amigo y ayudarte si es posible. Así que no te preocupes.

\- Oh Shaoran, lo siento mucho… Y discúlpame por ser tan impertinente al pensar que buscabas algo más.

\- No te preocupes, suele pasar, por mi forma de ser siempre piensan eso… Es un defecto enorme que tengo.

\- No lo veas así, y de verdad ahora que se todo, agradezco que estés aquí y poder contar contigo, del mismo modo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

\- Amigos entonces – dijo él extendiendo su mano-

\- Amigos.

 **Apareció! por fin!... Bueno espero les guste este capítulo y este es el inicio de una amistad como pocas, créanme!.**

 **Agradezco como siempre sus hermosos mensajes y reviews, son personas increíbles, me alegra demasiado el Kokoro ver como se han identificado con mi historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo y me brinden su apoyo a través de esos bellos reviews, en serio! para todos los que escribimos en este espacio es sumamente satisfactorio encontrarlos.**

 **Avance: Se le caerá la careta a Yue? por fin Sakura abrirá los ojos?**

 **4 reviews y lo sabremos jejejejeje (ya sabes que mis capítulos siempre están adelantados así que la frecuencia de las publicaciones será determinada por ustedes. No me vean como una vil chantajista, es que me pone tan feliz leer sus opiniones *.*).**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos!**

 **Ale-San.**


	4. LA CRUDA VERDAD

**Hola a todos! mil y mil gracias por sus hermosos mensajes, no pensé que tendría que publicar tan rápido pero cumplo mi palabra. Como les adelanté por fin Sakurita se dará cuenta de muchas cosas.**

 **Por cierto, no dejen de leer las notas al final, pues allí hago algunas aclaraciones.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LA CRUDA VERDAD.**

6 Am. Notificación de mensaje entrante.

\- _Café, 5pm. Parque pingüino_.

\- ¿ _No tienes vida propia Li? Porque yo si, es el único día que no tengo que madrugar y me despiertas de la forma mas descarada._

 _\- Oh vamos Kinomoto, deja de ser tan perezosa, es un hermoso día y el verano casi termina. Vamos, me tomaré la molestia de ir a tu pueblito._

 _\- Está bien, pero tráeme pastelillos de aquel lugar en Tokio._

 _\- Hecho, allá nos vemos._

\- Tonto y madrugador Shaoran Li, ya me las pagarás por despertarme a esta hora un domingo.- Soltó su teléfono tratando de conciliar el sueño pero de nuevo empezó a sonar, esta vez una llamada, lo tomó sin mirarlo siquiera.- ¡Pero cuál es tu problema Li! Terrorista del sueño!.

\- Este… Sakura soy Yue.

\- Ayyy Yue, discúlpame.

\- ¿Quién es Li?

\- Ehmmm es un amigo.

\- No lo conozco.

\- No, no, recién llegó de China.

\- Pero por lo que escucho son muy cercanos ¿no? De lo contrario no le hablarías así.

\- ¿ _Es mi impresión o está celoso? –_ pensaba la ojiverde- Si, hemos construido una buena amistad desde que llegó. Es primo de Meiling.

\- Bueno, como sea… Disculpa por no haber llamado antes y ya conoces mis motivos.

\- Si, lo se, no te preocupes

\- Oye… Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿qué harás hoy?

\- Pues… Nada en especial ¿por qué?

\- mira es que hemos conformado un grupo de trabajo y necesitamos una asesoría, le pedí a Yukito el favor pero está en Kioto dando unas conferencias y como se que eres su mano derecha, pensé que podrías ayudarnos. Te pagaremos.

\- No, como se te ocurre, sabes que no lo hago por eso, es solo que…

\- Por favor, mira es muy importante, necesitamos a alguien que sepa de eso y todos somos financieros, ese asunto de la investigación y eso no es muy afín a nosotros. Te invito a almorzar ¿si?

\- Bueno… Está bien, ¿a qué hora necesitas que esté allá?

\- ¿A las 11 es muy temprano?

\- No,¿me recoges en la estación? No conozco tu casa

\- Si claro, yo te recojo. Sakura muchas gracias de verdad.

Terminó la llamada y se recostó de nuevo…

\- Ayyyy bueno, ahí va mi domingo de descanso…

Se levantó tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, fue a la cocina, preparó el desayuno para su hermano que había llegado de madrugada atendiendo un evento y lo dejó en el horno. Salió rumbo a la estación de trenes.

\- _Li cambio de planes, tengo que ir a Tokio a ayudar a Yue con algo… Te aviso sobre nuestro café._

 _\- Mmmm… Solo cuídate por favor y llámame si necesitas algo._

 _\- Lo haré, gracias._

Tomó el tren y al llegar allí estaba él.

\- Hola pequeña – le dio un beso en la mejilla que como siempre la hizo sonrojar-

\- Hola Yue, ¿vamos?

\- No, primero te llevaré a comer algo ligero, viniste mas temprano de lo acordado.

\- Es solo que quería estar preparada y que no tuvieran que esperarme, supongo que tus compañeros son tan ocupados como tú.

\- Eres una persona única Sakura. De verdad

\- No digas eso por favor.

\- Bueno, en este lugar venden unos postres muy ricos, a mi no me gusta el dulce pero se que a ti si, así que elige los que quieras y los llevaremos al apartamento mientras llegan los demás.

Pasó un rato y llegaron al hogar de Yue, era un apartamento enorme en un edificio lujoso, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado tal y como era él.

\- Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa, voy a preparar todos los documentos y lo que necesitamos. En un rato prepararé té.

\- Gracias Yue, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Si, por favor, seguramente pronto empezarán a llegar, ya te alcanzo.

Preparó el té y se sentó en la sala a esperar a Yue y pudieron conversar por un rato, aunque no se sentía muy cómoda, la conversación era algo forzada y se daba cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

El sonido del timbre anunciaba que empezaban a llegar.

Era un grupo de cinco personas, entre ellas incluida Sakura, la novia de Yue aunque Sakura Kinomoto no tenía idea de su existencia.

Los presentó a todos y cada uno de ellos. Antes de sentarse a estudiar vio como Yue salía al balcón con su novia y aunque no hacían nada comprometedor se les notaba muy cercanos, la castaña pensó que era solo su imaginación.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, mucho gusto.

\- Ah… disculpa estaba distraída, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

\- ¿Eres tú quien ha estado ayudando a Yue todo este tiempo?

\- Eh… Si, soy yo.

\- Eres muy inteligente y quiero agradecerte mucho el que estés hoy con nosotros, debes tener muchos otros compromisos o planes con tus amigos, es muy valiosa tu colaboración.

\- No te preocupes, Yue es alguien muy querido para mi y haría lo que fuera por ayudarle.

\- Ya veo… Lo quieres mucho ¿no?

La chica solo asintió en silencio y justo cuando Kaho trató de decir algo Yue y su acompañante ingresaron al salón de nuevo.

Iniciaron la explicación de todos los puntos que constituirían su trabajo, cuando de esos temas se trataba Sakura demostraba todo su ingenio e inteligencia dejando pasmados a sus acompañantes.

\- Oye, perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿qué edad tienes? – preguntaba uno de los compañeros de Yue

\- Tengo 19

\- Eres muy joven para tener tanta experiencia.

\- Ahh es que verán, llevo ya unos cuatro años en el campo investigativo, el hermano de Yue es mi tutor desde entonces y es brillante, además me apasiona este tema, es por eso que lo hago con todo mi entusiasmo.

Continuaron con sus labores, almorzaron y la tarde seguía avanzando. Notaba con inquietud como su tocaya no mostraba mucho interés en el asunto, se distraía jugando con su celular y en varios ocasiones sus compañeros le llamaban la atención, hasta que en la tarde, simplemente se disculpó y se fue.

No mucho rato después el celular de Yue empezó a sonar…

\- Ehhh… Chicos creo que tendremos que dejar hasta acá. Ha surgido algo y debo salir.

Mientras el anfitrión se retiraba del salón al parecer preparándose para salir uno de sus compañeros comentó.

\- Algo… Si, ese algo llamado Sakura, es un tonto definitivamente.

\- Lo que más me molesta – decía otra de las compañeras- es que haya hecho venir a esta niña hasta acá para luego dejarla botada por su noviecita.

Al escuchar esa palabra la castaña palideció de golpe. ¿ _Noviecita?_

 _-_ Pe… Perdón, no comprendo de qué están hablando.

\- De Sakura, la que salió hace un rato, es la novia de Yue. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

En ese momento sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba y trataba de no dejar en evidencia su tristeza pero Kaho Mizuki era una mujer muy perspicaz y se levantó de su lugar.

\- Sakura, ¿me acompañas por favor? Chicos, yo creo que no tiene sentido que nos quedemos, ya con lo que nos ha explicado tenemos suficientes elementos.

Todos se despidieron de la ojiverde que seguía tratando de disimular su tristeza hasta que Kaho la sacó del apartamento y ya en el ascensor empezó a llorar.

\- Tranquila niña, ya sabía yo que Yue era un idiota pero no lo imaginaba capaz de semejante cosa tan horrible.

\- No, no lo culpes… Yo solo no sabía que tenía novia y mucho menos que se llamaba igual que yo.

\- Sakura, lo culpo porque si sus intenciones fueran transparentes habría sido sincero contigo desde un principio o me dirás que nunca tuvo tiempo de decirte que salía con alguien.

\- Kaho… ¿Sabes desde cuando?

\- Cuando empezamos a estudiar ya estaban juntos.

Sakura empezó a analizar en su cabeza y eso sucedió unos días después de haber hablado con ella y decirle que se había confundido… Ahora todo encajaba, ese mensaje extraño que le había enviado, sus repentinos cambios de humor, la trataba bien y la buscaba solo cuando tenía algo en lo que pudiera ayudarla. Se sintió estúpida.

\- Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí, no habría soportado esa humillación.

\- Pero, ¿te encuentras bien, Deseas que te lleve a casa?

\- No vivo en Tokio, soy de Tomoeda.

\- Yo también, me mudé recientemente, déjame llevarte por favor, me sentiría muy mal si te pasara algo.

\- No te preocupes, había quedado de verme con un amigo aquí en Tokio, le escribiré.

\- Bueno, pero por lo menos dime a dónde te puedo llevar.

\- A la torre de Tokio por favor.

\- Perfecto, vamos.

Mientras iban Sakura escribía a Shaoran.

- _Shaoran te necesito urgente, voy para la torre de tokio, nos vemos en el mirador._

\- Llegamos, Sakura, si llegas a necesitar algo por favor avísame, se nota que eres una persona muy buena y noble y me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto.

\- Gracias Kaho, me parece una muy buena idea, tú también me agradas mucho.

Intercambiaron números telefónicos para luego separar sus caminos. Sakura empezó a subir rumbo al mirador sin saber qué pensar o hacer de ahí en adelante. Si, se sentía usada, pero en su mente había una lucha, su corazón lo justificaba a él y a sus acciones y su mente racional la hacía ver lo tonta que había sido y a pesar de querer mucho a sus amigas no podía contarles algo así, eran capaces de lo peor si sabían lo sucedido, sobre todo Tomoyo quien era muy sobreprotectora y Sonomi con todas sus influencias.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien?

\- Oh Shaoran, yo… Yo….

\- Ven acá – El ambarino solo la abrazó confortándola – Está bien, llora todo lo que necesites.

Pasado un rato ella se sintió mejor y él la llevó a un lugar más solitario para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Shaoran soy una reverenda tonta.

\- Mmmmm aquí hay algo muy mal. ¿Tú te echas la culpa y lo absuelves a él?

\- Es que… Si pienso en lo que hablamos, él nunca me prometió nada, yo sola me estaba haciendo ilusiones.

\- ¿Quieres decir que fue sincero contigo desde el principio, te dijo que tenía una novia?

\- No, eso no me lo dijo… - Ella reflexionaba bien en torno a sus palabras y lo sucedido, cómo era dulce y amable cuando le pedía algo y cuando ella lo hacía se desaparecía por completo.

\- Sakura, cuando amas a alguien a veces es difícil comprender la realidad, y sé que puede sonar muy duro pero él te ha estado usando todo este tiempo.

\- Me duele pensar eso, creo que mi mente se resiste a pensar que una persona como Yue se quisiera aprovechar de mi, ¡es que no es justo!.

\- Mira, te mentiría si te dijera que no siento mucha rabia por lo que está pasando y si de mi dependiera iría a confrontarlo ahora mismo… Pero se que no serviría de nada porque esta es una lección para ti.

\- ¿Para mi?

\- Si, debes comprender que cada cosa que sucede en la vida tiene un propósito específico, la vida nos pone en lugar, momento y con las personas exactas que debemos estar ya sea como bendiciones o como lecciones. Ahora estás sufriendo y te sientes herida, pero llegará el momento en que podrás ver con mayor objetividad y comprender cuál es la lección que te está dando esta circunstancia.

\- ¿A ti te pasó?

\- Claro que si, cuando Zheng mi ex novia me dejó y de esa manera tan cruel sentí que se me acababa el mundo, fuimos novios desde que teníamos 18 años, es decir 5 años. De verdad pensaba que estaríamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, pensé que moriría y de verdad sentía que no era justo, que la vida no era justa… mejor dicho, estaba amargado y deprimido, pero poco a poco comprendí que en realidad la vida me estaba librando de una persona como ella, si me amara de verdad jamás me habría traicionado y si hubiese unido mi vida a la de ella sin duda me habría hecho sufrir. El caso Sakura, es que debemos aprender a agradecer y bendecir cada situación por muy difícil que sea.

\- Wow Shaoran, cada vez que escucho tu historia pienso en cuanta madurez requiere… Pero dijiste que estuviste con ella 5 años apartir de tus 18, ¿es decir que tienes 24?

\- Si, así es. El motivo por el que estoy en Japón es porque estoy a punto de recibirme y estoy haciendo mi pasantía en este país. Además estaba pensando salir de China ya hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo conocer el motivo?

\- Mira, cuento con una familia maravillosa pero con muchas responsabilidades, es obvio que mi carrera no corresponde a nada de lo que "debería ser" pero mis padres siempre me apoyaron, aún por encima de las exigencias de mi clan y eso pues trajo bastantes inconvenientes, por eso quería dejar China, de alguna manera me siento libre, aquí soy solo yo.

\- Perdón por preguntar tanto no quiero ser imprudente.

\- No te preocupes, para estoy aquí, somos amigos ¿no?

\- Si, somos amigos. Entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo es tu familia?

\- Bueno pues somos mi papá Hien Li, mi madre Ierán Li y tengo 4 hermanas Shiefa, fuutie, Fanren y Feimei que son los seres más bellos pero así mismo perturbadoras, están completamente locas.

\- Y ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Son demasiado…. Demasiado cariñosas, sin conocerte pueden saltarte encima con abrazos y besos no comprenden el concepto de espacio personal o límites, algún día las conocerás.

\- Eso espero.

\- Oh y también está mi amigo Wei, él… Ha estado como empleado de la familia, pero para nosotros es familia, ayudo con mi crianza y siempre ha estado conmigo, inclusive vendrá para acá en estos días. Y cuéntame de tu familia.

\- Bueno pues no hay mucho que contar, mis padres fallecieron, mi papá Fujitaka Kinomoto era arqueólogo y en un accidente de una excavación perdió la vida y mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto falleció cuando yo era niña, tengo un hermano se llama Touya y es el ser mas sobreprotector del mundo, te juro que es todo un psicópata sobre todo si un hombre se me acerca. Supongo que no puede aceptar que ya crecí y piensa que aún soy una niña, la verdad procuro no prestarle mucha atención.

\- Sakura…

-Dime

\- Mira detrás de ti

En ese momento un atardecer rojizo adornaba la ciudad dándole un resplandor único lo cual la castaña contemplaba maravillada.

\- Si sigues en esa posición te dará una espasmo, siéntate a mi lado, será más cómodo ¿no?

Ella lo miró con un poco de reserva

\- Ay Sakura por favor, no muerdo… Solo pellizco de vez en cuando pero solo a las que me gustan y no es el caso.

\- ¡Eres un tonto Shaoran! ¿Tan horrible soy?

\- Esa si es una pregunta tonta Kinomoto, sabes perfectamente que eres todo menos horrible, es solo que eres mi amiga, y de verdad quiero tenerte en mi vida.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado contemplando el perfecto panorama frente a sus ojos.

\- Gracias Shaoran.

\- Para eso somos los amigos ¿no? Y por cierto… Creo que debes hablar de esto con tus amigas.

\- Es que no quiero causarles molestias deben estar cansadas ya del mismo tema y seguramente me van a regañar por haber caído como tonta.

\- Bueno, eso es seguro, pero son tus amigas y han estado contigo siempre por lo que me ha contado Meiling, te quieren y se preocupan, hay personas que piensan que lo mejor es superar esto solos y no es cierto, es necesario contar con personas a nuestro lado que nos brinden otra perspectiva de la vida, además se sentirían tristes y decepcionadas al saber que les ocultaste esto. La confianza es algo que después de perdido no se recupera Sakura, aprovecha que cuentas con personas así.

Dicho esto ambos quedaron en silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras, sin pensarlo ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del ambarino y sus lágrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas.

\- Shaoran disc…

\- No digas nada, llora, llora todo lo que necesites, debes sacar esto de tu sistema porque cuando intentas hacerte la fuerte y no llorar simplemente retendrás algo en tu corazón que solo te hará daño. Sé libre Sakura, piensa que en tus lágrimas se va poco a poco tu tristeza.

Y así lo hizo, sin decir nada, sin quejas ni reclamos solo dejó que esas cristalinas lágrimas limpiaran las ventanas de su alma y corazón y le dieran la libertad que tanto necesitaba. Libertad de un sentimiento tóxico para ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shaoran, gracias por traerme y por todas las molestias.

\- Deja de decir eso, si fuera molestia te lo haría saber créeme, además ¿como ibas a creer que te iba a dejar regresar sola?, si te pasa algo a quién más voy a atormentarle la vida ¿ah? – dijo con una sonrisa ladina-

\- Bueno, que descanses.

\- Igual tú.

Sakura salió del bello auto de su amigo y se dirigió a su casa, imaginó que su hermano podría estar en el restaurante aún porque las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, había sido un día bastante agitado pero al final del día se sentía agradecida por las inesperadas bendiciones de la vida como era su nuevo amigo Shaoran.

\- Quién es ese mocoso Sakura.

El grito debió escucharse por toda la cuadra.

\- ¡Hermano, Casi me matas del susto! Qué haces en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Acabo de llegar y justo te veo llegar en ese auto con ese tipo. ¿Quién es?

\- Primero que todo, no es un mocoso. Es mi amigo Li Shaoran primo de Meiling que llegó de China hace unas semanas, vive en Tokio.

\- ¿Así que verte con él era la diligencia que tenías que hacer?

\- No, estaba donde Yue con un grupo de compañeros de su universidad dándoles una asesoría ya que Yukito está en Kioto y Shaoran amablemente se ofreció a traerme para que no regresara en tren a esta hora y sola.

\- Mmmmm como sea, no me gusta que andes a esta hora sola en un auto con un muchacho.

\- Touya, en primer lugar no soy una niña. En segundo lugar, ¿en serio preferirías que llegara sola a esta hora? No lo creo.

\- Bueno monstruo en la cocina dejé algo para ti, me voy a dormir que estoy agotado, no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde que debes madrugar.

\- Gracias hermano, que descanses.

Tomó lo que Touya había traído para ella y se dirigió a su cuarto, no tenía deseos de estudiar esa noche así que solo se puso los audífonos y empezó a escuchar música, extrañamente se sentía en paz, a pesar de lo sucedido ese día. Escribió al grupo que tenía con sus amigas.

\- _Hola chicas, lamento comunicarme a esta hora pero necesito hablar con ustedes ¿están disponibles para almorzar mañana?_

 _\- ¡Hola Sak! Yo puedo, pero adelántame algo ¿si? – escribía Meiling-_

 _\- Tú siempre tan chismosa jijijiji – contestaba Tomoyo-_

 _\- No te hagas, que debes estar que te mueres por saber. Anda Sakurita, por lo menos dinos de qué se trata – continuaba Meiling-_

 _\- Mmmmmm se que están cansadas del tema. Es Yue, hice un descubrimiento importante pero no puedo contarles más. ¡Descansen!._

 _\- Método de tortura #1 de Sakura Kinomoto, ahora no podré dormir._

 _\- Jajajaja no seas impaciente. Las quiero chicas, nos veremos mañana y como recompensa yo llevo los postres._

Se cambió la ropa y se acostó en su cama, justo se estaba quedando dormida cuando su celular le notificaba de un mensaje entrante.

\- _Recuerda que la vida no te quita cosas… Solo te libera de peso para que puedas volar más alto. Sé feliz, lo mereces. Shaoran._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana había transcurrido lentamente, sentía como si tuviera resaca de sentimientos, todos esos recuerdos se arremolinaban causando un vendaval en su mente. No veía la hora de encontrarse con sus amigas para conversar y sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

Por fín había llegado la tan anhelada hora. Pero el maestro de investigación la llamó en ese momento, era Yukito.

\- Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien Yukito… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estuviste toda la clase increíblemente distraída y particularmente callada, y no eres así.

La castaña suspiró.

\- ¿Ahora qué te hizo?

\- ¿Ah?

\- A mi no me engañas Sakura, ¿qué pasó con Yue?

\- Mmmmm no me prestes atención Yukito…

\- Sakura, recuerda que eres muy importante para mi y si algo o alguien tiene el poder de desenfocarte de esa manera, deseo saberlo. Si me lo permites.

\- Yukito… es que es tu hermano, no quiero generar un mal ambiente.

\- Entonces si te hizo algo.

\- Hagamos algo, Tommy y Mei me están esperando para almorzar… ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?

\- Estaré en mi oficina toda la tarde, cuando quieras allí te espero.

\- Gracias Yukito – le dio un abrazo y se dirigió al árbol donde solía encontrarse con sus amigas.

\- ¡Te tardaste de nuevo! Tiene que existir una manera en que aprendas a llegar a tiempo Sakura.

\- Chicas lo lamento, es que Yukito me detuvo un buen rato, solo me dejó venir porque le dije que ustedes me estaban esperando.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya llegaste y no podemos esperar más así que cuenta de una vez.

Sakura suspiró antes de empezar a contarles.

\- En primer lugar, deseo pedirles disculpas porque han pasado cosas y no les había contado por dos motivos: el primero es que no quería ser una molestia, y el segundo y es que sabía que me iban a regañar y con toda la razón, me porté como la más estúpida.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bueno, pues he estado en contacto con Yue desde… Lo de aquella vez, llegó a mi contándome que estaba haciendo una especialización y me ofrecí a ayudarlo, cosa a la que él no se negó y yo lo estuve haciendo con mucho gusto… Por eso estaba tan cansada últimamente, el caso es que ayer me pidió que fuera a su casa en Tokio a brindar una asesoría a él y sus compañeros y me enteré que…

\- Que…

\- Pues Yue…

\- ¡Ay Sakura, habla de una vez! – decía Meiling-

\- Me enteré que tiene novia prácticamente desde que habló conmigo aquella vez y no me dijo nada para que le ayudara con sus trabajos.

\- ¡Pero si será desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo pudo burlarse de ti y utilizarte de esa manera?!

Tomoyo con un gesto de su mano le pidió a Meiling que guardara silencio.

\- La verdad Sak, es que nosotras debemos pedirte disculpas a ti.

\- ¿Ustedes, Por qué?

\- Por favor toma con calma lo que te voy a decir. En primer lugar ten en cuenta que teníamos esta información pero no sabíamos que seguías en contacto con él de esa manera. En segundo lugar, consideramos prudente que tú te dieras cuenta por tus propios medios.

\- Tommy, dime por favor.

\- Nosotras ya sabíamos de las andanzas de Yue, lo mandé a investigar recién sucedió lo primero y ¿recuerdas que te preguntamos si habías vuelto a hablar con él? Dijiste que solo se habían saludado pero nada más, y pensamos que si te lo decíamos así lo justificarías de algún modo. Por favor – dijo tomando sus manos- perdónanos, nunca fue nuestra intención que pasaras un rato tan amargo.

En ese momento se sintió burlada y engañada y estuvo tentada a irse de ahí cuando recordó las palabras de Shaoran, la vida nos pone en los lugares y situaciones donde debemos estar para que crezcamos, era necesario que eso sucediera para que pudiera abrir los ojos y sus amigas tenían razón, si lo hubiese sabido antes es posible que lo justificara y sufriera aún más.

\- Sak… Sak ¿me escuchas? Por favor di algo, nos sentimos muy mal.

\- Chicas… Mentiría si les dijera que no me molesta que me hayan ocultado esto, pero también comprendo que era necesario, ustedes discúlpenme por haberles ocultado que me veía con él, solo que… Estaba enceguecida en verdad, no quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Y ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Triste, mucho, pero es un duelo que debo pasar, ya verán que estaré bien.

\- Ay amiga, no sabes como me alegra saber esto, de verdad nos quitas un peso de encima, estábamos muy preocupadas de ver como desperdiciabas tu cariño en una persona como Yue. Eres una niña muy buena y mereces a alguien así a tu lado.

\- Y llegará… Lo bueno llega a quien sabe esperar ¿no es así?

\- Así se habla Sak. Pero el Yue ese tendrá que pagar todo lo que te ha hecho.

\- Si Sakurita, una sola palabra y con las influencias de mi madre lo sacarán corriendo de ese banco por mentiroso y traicionero.

\- No chicas, no hablen así por favor… La vida a cada quien le tiene lo suyo y todo lo que se hace mal en esta vida se paga, es un proceso natural; así que no hay de qué preocuparse, me da mucha pena por él porque parece que esa mujer lo manipula con mucha facilidad y puede traerle inconvenientes.

\- Definitivamente tienes un corazón muy grande Sak, mira que preocuparte por él después de todo lo que te hizo – comentaba Meiling-

\- Bueno y entonces ¿qué sucedió cuando te enteraste?

\- Fue terrible, pero afortunadamente una de las compañeras de Yue se portó maravillosa conmigo, su nombre es Kaho Mizuki es una mujer muy dulce y hermosa, recién se mudó a Tomoeda.

\- ¿Es decir que regresaste con ella?

\- No, en realidad…

\- ¿Qué pasó, Conociste a otro chico guapo?

\- Jajajaja no, nada de eso. Es solo que luego me encontré con Shaoran.

\- ¿Shaoran, Mi primo?

\- Si, habíamos quedado de salir ayer a tomar un café y luego surgió lo de Yue, el caso es que me ayudó mucho, me escuchó y me aconsejó y después me trajo a mi casa.

\- ¡Que bueno! No es porque sea mi primo, pero es un excelente partido, hacen una linda pareja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Noo mei, nada de eso, solo somos amigos.

\- ¡Que romántico! Las mejores relaciones se dan entre los más cercanos amigos.

\- Nooo Tommy, ¿ahora tú? No se hagan ideas chicas, yo no tengo el mas mínimo interés hacia él ni él hacia mí, así que descarten esa descabellada idea de una vez.

\- Ay es una lástima, tú podrías ayudarlo mucho a superar a la desgraciada de Zheng, ¿te habló sobre ella?

\- Bueno pues si, era su novia de años ¿no?

\- Si, desearía que nunca la hubiese conocido. En realidad ella estaba con él por la fortuna de nuestra familia y Tía Ierán la descubrió. Cuando ella supo que Shaoran le pediría ser su esposa se reunió con Zheng y le dijo que en caso de que algún día se unieran en matrimonio ella debía firmar unas capitulaciones como constancia de que no se quedaría con la herencia, se puso furiosa y enfrentó a mi tía, justo esa noche terminó con Shaoran; resulta que lo engañaba con otro. Lo peor del caso es que al tiempo empezó una relación con otro joven de un clan poderoso y adinero de China, justo mi madre me comentó ayer que se comprometieron en matrimonio.

\- Y ¿Shaoran sabe esto?

\- No lo sé, no creo que tía Ierán le haya dicho, seguro para no causarle dolor.

\- Mei, eso es muy triste, pobre Shaoran – añadía Tomoyo-

\- Si, aunque se que ya no la ama igual debe ser doloroso ¿no? Pensar que alguien te haya usado de esa manera y saber que el supuesto amor que te tiene es un farsa.

En ese momento Sakura analizaba las palabras de su amiga, sin duda alguna lo que él había pasado era mucho peor a su caso y nunca se había enfocado en él, solo en apoyarla y confortarla a ella. Se sintió egoísta pero también agradecida esperando poder compensarlo de alguna forma.

Terminaron su almuerzo y se dirigió a la oficina de Yukito donde no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo sucedido.

\- Sakura, te pido perdón por mi hermano, ¡es un cabeza dura! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte algo tan vil?

\- Yukito, no digas eso, es tu hermano… Solo cometió un error.

\- Eso no es un error Sakura, lo hizo con total conciencia aprovechándose de tu buen corazón. ¡Me va a oir, Te juro que me va a oir!

\- No, no, no Yukito por favor…

\- Ay Sakura, de verdad me duele ver ese tipo de comportamientos en mi hermano, no comprendo cómo es capaz de algo así y me preocupa porque si hizo esto, puede llegar a cosas peores en un futuro y yo soy su hermano mayor, debería saber cómo ayudarlo a corregirse.

\- Yukito, puedes querer mucho a tu hermano pero hay cosas que debemos aprender por nosotros mismos y estrellarnos contra el mundo para luego volver a levantarnos.

El maestro y amigo la miraba con esa dulzura característica en él.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Habría sido muy feliz si las cosas entre ustedes se hubiesen dado, él necesita a alguien como tú, sincera y compasiva que lo ayude a ser mejor persona.

\- Un amigo me enseñó que estamos justo en el momento y lugar y con las personas que debemos estar, si las cosas no se dieron de esa manera, pues no hay forma de luchar contra el destino.

\- Bueno, mi pequeña Sakura, tienes mucha razón, para cambiar de tema te cuento que reanudaremos la investigación, ya contamos con la población necesaria así que debes enfocarte en esto, recuerda que será validado como tu proyecto de grado para cuando termines. Ya con todo lo que pasó por favor no puedes seguir ayudando a Yue y yo me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar así no quieras.

\- Mejor vamos al restaurante, es tarde de postres!.

 **Hola! Como les dije al principio no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero son ustedes tan hermosas al leer mi historia y dejar sus bellos comentarios que no podía dejar de cumplirles.**

 **Bueno, lo del descubrimiento de Sakura fue tal cual como me pasó a mi, solo que obvio en lugares diferentes. también las sabias palabras de Shaoran fueron los consejos que él me dio. Recuerdo que fue un episodio muy duro pero muy educativo jjejejeje y no les había dicho, Tomoyo y Meiling existen y son tal cual aparecen ahí y Yukito es en realidad Yukita jejeje si, es la hermana de aquel sujeto y una persona maravillosa...**

 **Ehmmmm no se qué mas contarles, si se les ocurren preguntas háganlas que no tendré ningún reparo en contestarles. Saben que a los usuarios registrados les respondo por interno, a quienes ingresan como invitados por aquí.**

 **Sayuri-brisa, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me encantó! (como todos), espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Besos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Ale-San**

 **PDT: Para la próxima actualizo con 6 reviews jejejeje (perdón pero tenía que subir la apuesta a ver cuánto me demoro en actualizar).**


	5. BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

**Hola de nuevo! Como siempre me sorprendieron! traté de subir la cuota de reviews a ver si me demoraba otro poquito en publicar pero ustedes son increíbles!**

 **Me encanta que me pregunten cosas por allí y trato de responderles, lo haré también por este medio porque quizá los demás también quieran saber jejejeje. Así que atentos a las notas de autor finalizando el capítulo.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Unas semanas de mucho trabajo había pasado, su consuelo era saber que contaría con su noche de entretenimiento tocando en el bar con sus amigos.

Todos se habían encontrado en aquel lugar que tan acogedor les parecía; con el tiempo había dejado de ser un lugar un tanto solitario para ser uno de los sitios favoritos para los jóvenes los fines de semana, se divertían con la música en vivo pero también podían conversar y conocer nuevas personas.

Cuando Sakura llegó ya se encontraban allí Eriol y Tomoyo al igual de Naoko y rika con sus respectivos acompañantes, estaban a la espera de Meiling y Yamazaki junto a Chiharu.

\- ¡Sakurita, Que bueno que llegas, no nos hemos visto en días! Al parecer Yukito te está explotando.

\- Ayyy Tommy, no seas exagerada, es solo que estamos en una fase muy importante del proceso y requiere mucho trabajo y disciplina, pero como siempre aquí estoy. ¿Tú Eriol, Cómo vas?

\- Querida, completamente exhausto, la residencia es algo muy complicado, los turnos muy largos, los viajes entre Tokio y Tomoeda empiezan a hacerse bastante tediosos, he optado por quedarme en la ciudad durante la semana y solo venir fines de semana.

\- No te culpo, estás en una etapa muy complicada.

\- Por cierto, Shaoran está en el mismo hospital que yo y… Lo noté algo extraño, no se, lo invité a venir esta noche, de pronto se ha sentido un poco solo y tener compañía el fin de semana le ayude a despejarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué les parece una fiesta de piscina en mi casa? El verano está a punto de terminar, seremos solo nosotros.

\- ¡Me encanta la idea! – dijo Meiling tras de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltaran en el acto

\- Mei ¿a qué hora llegaste?

\- Hace un momento justo a tiempo para escuchar de los maravillosos planes para mañana, tenemos que cerrar este verano con broche de oro

\- Jajajaja, bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, así que preparémonos, pronto saldremos a tocar – decía Sakura-

Así fue, en pocos minutos estaban listos con su repertorio para empezar.

En la tercera canción vió como ingresaba Shaoran al bar pero en su rostro se percibía turbación, sin duda algo le había pasado. Terminaron con el primer bloque de canciones y bajó rápidamente del escenario sentándose al lado de Shaoran que estaba en la barra con una cerveza.

No dijo nada, solo pidió un refresco y permaneció a su lado en silencio, tomó su mano y la apretó un poco.

\- Necesitaba verte Sakura – habló él sin mirarla-

\- Aquí estoy.

\- ¿Sabes? Me enteré que Zheng se va a casar.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Mi madre llamó, me dijo que prefería que supiera la verdad de las cosas – Allí Shaoran le confirmó todo lo que Meiling le había contado en días anteriores sobre que aquella mujer solo había estado con él por interés – Ahora se va a casar con el joven heredero de otro poderoso clan.

\- Shaoran, pero míralo por el lado bueno, esa mujer no te merece…

\- No es eso Sakura, al día siguiente de la llamada de mi madre recibí una llamada de la misma Zheng.

\- Y ¿qué te dijo?

\- Me pidió perdón, me dijo que se había equivocado y que efectivamente todo lo que mi madre me dijo era cierto pero que me extrañaba, que no había sabido valorar el amor que le había brindado y que una palabra mía bastaría para cancelar el compromiso.

Guardaron silencio por un rato.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

\- Sakura, olvidar a Zheng ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, la amé con todo mi corazón y cuando todo esto sucedió fue lo que menos me imaginé que llegara a pasar y no te puedo mentir, siento que me revolucionó el corazón.

\- ¿Aún la amas?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. No sé si lo que siento ahora es producto de un deseo frustrado o qué es lo que sucede conmigo, pero me siento…

\- Tranquilo, necesitas poner todo en perspectiva Shaoran, si como tú dices tienes el corazón revolucionado es necesario que tomes distancia y analices con claridad la situación.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo… He estado muy ocupado en el hospital, es la primera vez que tengo un rato libre en días.

\- Mmmmm tengo un plan. Pero ¿podrías esperarme a que terminemos acá?

\- Si, claro.

La castaña se levantó y corrió hacia Tomoyo.

\- Tommy, necesito que me ayudes con algo y no preguntes.

\- Ehhhh, si claro. Dime.

\- En primer lugar, llamaré a mi hermano y le diré que me quedaré a dormir en tu casa. Él sale tarde del restaurante hoy así que no habrá inconveniente. Y que me prestes unas cosas que necesito.

La azabache la miró con recelo – ¿Sabes que es difícil encontrar una amiga tan buena como yo? No preguntaré, pero confío en que me lo dirás luego.

\- Claro que si mi preciosa amiga.

\- Ahora si, dime qué necesitas, le diré a mis guardaespaldas que lo traigan.

Sakura le dijo detalladamente todo lo que requería y Tomoyo hizo las llamadas correspondientes, pronto iniciaron de nuevo con el toque.

Un poco más de la media noche Sakura se comunicó con Touya para decirle que estaría en casa de Tomoyo hasta el día siguiente.

\- Todo listo Shaoran, ahora… Sal y espérame unos diez minutos, nos encontramos a dos calles de acá, no quiero malos entendidos.

\- Oye pero parece que fuéramos a hacer algo ilegal, me asustas Kinomoto.

\- No te preocupes, iré a recoger mis cosas y nos vemos.

Sakura se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos terminando de planear lo que harían al día siguiente y cada quien tomó su camino.

15 minutos habían pasado y Sakura esperaba impaciente mirando por las calles desiertas, Shaoran no llegaba y empezaba a comprender lo que sentían las demás personas cada vez que ella se tardaba en cumplir una cita.

Por fin vio las luces del auto del ambarino aparecer por la carretera hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

\- ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! Ya me estaba dando miedo estar acá sola.

Shaoran solo reía – No seas dramática, me tardé solo cinco minutos y ya sabes lo que se siente, tú que llegas tarde a todos lados.

\- Ashhhh no digas tonterías. Ahora sí, te indicaré hacia dónde.

\- Bueno y ¿qué es todo lo que pusiste en mi auto?

\- ¡Shaoran! No preguntes y solo conduce.

El ambarino solo obedeció hasta que fueron saliendo de la ciudad y subiendo a un área montañosa, llegaron a un claro desde donde se podía contemplar el cielo despejado y totalmente estrellado con la luna en todo lo alto iluminando el lugar y casi a sus pies las luces de la ciudad.

\- Es un lugar hermoso Sakura, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- Necesitabas un lugar donde poder despejarte y se me ocurrió traerte acá. En realidad nunca he venido con nadie y vengo cuando estoy en un momento de crisis emocional.

Él la miró sonriendo y tomó su mano. – Gracias, de verdad.

\- Bueno, ahora busquemos algo de leña por acá cerca.

Así lo hicieron, afortunadamente por ser un área boscosa y en pleno verano no les fue difícil encontrar lo que necesitaban y ella sacó del auto una tienda de acampar y unos sacos para dormir.

\- Así que este era tu plan.

\- Si, aprovecharme de ti por una noche.

\- Jajajajaja, no podrías

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres la persona más inocente y buena que conozco.

\- Mmmm bueno, eso y que en realidad no me inspiras ni un mal pensamiento.

\- jajajaja dejémoslo así por ahora.

Se sentaron al borde de un acantilado a contemplar el cielo.

\- Ahora si Li, desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, ¿la llamada de Zheng por qué te alteró tanto?

\- Bueno, creo que como te dije ahora, el deseo que tenía aun desde mi inconsciente de que ella volviera a mi, pero en realidad… Ahora que pongo mis sentimientos en orden, ya no siento nada por ella… Bueno, solo un poco de lástima. No comprendo cómo alguien es capaz de cambiar el amor sincero de una persona por algo tan efímero como el dinero. Conmigo no le habría faltado nada nunca, eso es cierto, pero es una mujer codiciosa y vivir en desamor será el precio que deba pagar. Pero dime ¿tú como vas con lo de Yue?

\- Jmmmmm pues no volvimos a hablar desde ese día, me debe estar odiando.

\- ¡Ja! Eso si sería el colmo, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Te conté que mi mentor es su hermano?, bueno pues se enteró de todo y seguramente habló con él porque no volvió a buscarme para nada. Debe estar pensando que fui como una niña tonta a acusarlo con su hermano, pero la verdad me cansé de esforzarme por agradarle, por primera vez siento el deseo y la necesidad de sacarlo de mi vida.

\- Bueno, entonces hazlo.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil… A veces, demasiadas para mi gusto, me sorprendo pensando en él más de lo quisiera y no sé cómo evitarlo.

\- Mira, hay una leyenda que dice que un viejo anciano indio hablaba con su nieto y le decía que había dos lobos dentro de él que peleaban y ambos tienen la misma fuerza, ¿quién crees que ganará?

\- Ehmmm… No lo sé

\- Lo mismo contestó el nieto y la respuesta fue: Ganará aquel al que más alimentes. Si sigues alimentando tus sentimientos hacia él, no podrás olvidarlo y uno de los mayores errores del ser humano es tratar de sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón.

\- Shaoran.

\- Dime.

\- Pareces un libro, ¿de dónde sacas tantas cosas?

\- Jajajajajaja soy una fuente de sabiduría mi pequeña saltamontes.

\- Jajajajaja ¡estás loco! Pero lo que me dices tiene mucho sentido, solo que ¿cómo hacerlo?

\- En un sentido práctico cuando estés sola o empieces a pensar en él, oblígate a ti misma a dirigir tus pensamientos a otras cosas, no lo sé, a mi me funcionó. Además tú señorita nerd tienes suficientes actividades que te ayudarán a lograrlo. Inténtalo y verás que en poco tiempo ya no estará en tus pensamientos por lo tanto saldrá de tu corazón.

\- Mmmmm… Mira, te traje para reconfortarte y como siempre terminaste ayudándome a mi.

\- No te preocupes, en realidad no sabes cuánto agradezco el que me hayas traído, eres una bendición Kinomoto.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¡Comer, Muero de hambre!

\- Perfecto, traje todo tipo de tonterías para comer.

Cuando fue por la comida que estaba en el auto se encontró con una guitarra guardada en el baúl.

\- ¡Oye, Cantemos! No se tú qué crees pero es una excelente terapia.

\- Ok, ¡comamos y cantemos hasta quedar sin voz!

Ese fue el plan de esa noche, cantaron, comieron y charlaron hasta quedar dormidos, el sonido de los pájaros fuera de la tienda de campaña hicieron que Sakura despertara para encontrar los brazos de su amigo rodeándola de manera protectora y su cálido aliento en su cabello, si, sería algo inapropiado a los ojos de muchos pero en realidad él le inspiraba una confianza que ningún hombre le había generado, por algún motivo que desconocía sentía como si a su lado pudiera estar segura y tranquila, así que no se preocupó de más y volvió a quedar dormida.

Un rato más pasó y esta vez escuchó su voz.

\- Hey… Ahora entiendo por qué llegas tarde a todos lados, eres una dormilona.

\- Pero que… ¡Shaoran! Déjame dormir.

\- No se como puedes dormir con ese calor infernal. Y a todas estas… ¿No se preocupan en tu casa?

\- No, mi hermano piensa que estoy donde Tomoyo jjejeje… el crimen perfecto – dijo ella enarcando una ceja-

\- No puedo creer que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por mi.

\- ¡Claro que si! Eres mi amigo, y llegaste a mi vida en el momento justo, sin tus consejos y tu compañía no sé, me habría hundido en la depresión.

\- Aún así… Creo que es demasiado.

\- Shaoran… Yo soy así, soy del tipo de personas que cuando te digo que cuentas conmigo lo digo en serio, no es solo retórica.

\- Si, lo puedo ver. Ahora, recojamos todo y vamos por desayuno.

Recogieron todo lo que habían traído y regresaron a la ciudad, entraron a un pequeño café en el centro y tomaron un delicioso desayuno.

\- ¿Ahora para dónde mi querida saltamontes?

\- Ya deja de decirse así que odio los bichos. Y voy para la casa de Tomoyo, allá tengo ropa y al fín y al cabo íbamos para allá ¿no?

\- Mmmmm, no lo sé si tú lo dices.

\- Ayyy, es cierto, no te había dicho, vamos a tener una fiesta de piscina en casa de Tommy.

\- Y yo que venía con la esperanza de no sentirme tan solo y ustedes ya tienen planes.

\- Tenemos mi querido Sherlock, tenemos. Justo planeamos ese encuentro porque Eriol nos comentó que te vió un poco extraño en el hospital esta semana y pensó que te sentías solo.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio?

\- Si, de verdad has agradado mucho a todo el grupo y entendemos que puedas sentirte solo con tu familia en China.

\- En ese caso, no se si te parezca molesto que me quede contigo directamente en casa de Tomoyo, como pensaba quedarme en casa de mi tía tengo ropa adicional.

\- Perfecto, vámonos entonces.

\- Tommy, soy yo, vamos para tu casa, ¿podemos?

\- ¿ _Vamos? ¿Con quién estás?_

\- Con Shaoran.

\- _Ah ok, no hay problema estoy preparando todo_.

\- Con quién estás

\- _Sola, Eriol llega más tarde y los demás igual_

\- Perfecto.

Llegaron a la mansión Daiduoji y fueron recibidos por la amatista que no disimuló su expresión de sorpresa.

\- Shaoran… ¿Traes la misma ropa de ayer? Sakura tú y él…?

\- ¡Tommy, No es lo que estás pensando por favor!

\- Shaoran, tú ponte cómodo, si necesitas algo pídelo a alguna de las mucamas que no te de pena; y tú Sakura Kinomoto vienes ya conmigo y me aclaras qué es lo que estoy pensando.

La llevó a rastras a su habitación bajo las risas de Shaoran que le gritó a la distancia: - Fue una noche mágica, ¿no cerecito?

\- ¿Así me pagas Li?... – le respondió Sakura-

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Tomoyo se sentaron

\- Ahora si señorita me dices ya mismo qué está pasando aquí

\- Jajajaja tommy no seas paranóica, mira… ¿recuerdas que Mei nos habló de su ex novia? El caso es que la madre de Shaoran lo llamó y le dijo todo lo que pasó, cuáles fueron los motivos por los que lo dejó… Mejor dicho, todo lo que Mei nos contó, pero también lo llamó la mujercita esa para decirle que estaba arrepentida y que prefería renunciar a todo lo de Shaoran pero que lo extrañaba y todo el amor que él le había brindado y bla bla bla… El caso es que ese era el motivo por el que estaba deprimido y quería no sé, brindarle un rato diferente donde se sintiera tranquilo y pudiera pensar bien las cosas.

\- Sak pero dime la verdad, tú y el no…

\- ¡No! Tomoyo Daidouji que mente tan sucia la tuya, parece que no me conocieras. Pero si fue una noche muy bonita, comimos hasta el cansancio y cantamos y como siempre, hizo de doctora corazón con sus super consejos… En fin.

\- Sakurita, ahora ya me quedo mas tranquila y pues me alegro mucho que hayas disfrutado la noche.

\- Si Tommy, es que verás, todo es muy diferente con él, es decir, al saber que no hay ningún interés romántico de por medio somos libres de hablar de nuestros miedos y compartir cosas importantes, me siento muy cómoda con él.

Su amiga la miraba con ternura, no quería decírselo porque lo negaría hasta la muerte, pero sabía que tarde o temprano algo más surgiría entre ellos, solo esperaba que Shaoran no fuera un fraude como resultó ser Yue.

\- Bueno, te preparé un lindo vestido así que ve a prepararte mientras iré a atender a Shaoran ¿si?

En el momento que llegó al jardín encontró a Shaoran junto a Eriol.

\- Hola mi amor, no supe que habías llegado.

\- Pedí que no me anunciaran para no interrumpirte, luego vi a este joven… Con la misma ropa de ayer y supongo que de haber llegado más temprano habría encontrado a la pequeña Sakura en la misma circunstancia ¿no?

\- Jajajajaj pero qué cosas dices amor, Sakura está arriba.

Una de las grandes cualidades de Eriol Hiragizawa era su naturaleza perspicaz.

\- Nena, ¿necesitas algo o puedo quedarme un rato más con Shaoran?

\- No te preocupes, volveré con Sakura.

Ya solos ambos varones, Eriol se dirigió a Shaoran.

\- Shaoran… Ahora si seamos sinceros, ¿cuál es el asunto con Sakura?

\- No hay asunto, por lo menos no uno secreto, solo nuestra amistad.

\- No creas que quiero ser impertinente, pero Sakura es una persona sumamente noble y leal y es imposible no quererla. Conozco a la perfección todo lo que le hizo el canalla de Yue, pero a él lo llegué a ver una o dos veces, en cambio tú nos agradas a todos, pero así como nos agradas, la queremos a ella y la cuidaremos.

\- No te preocupes Eriol, se perfectamente todo lo que ha sucedido y créeme que en mi jamás estaría hacerle daño, antes de eso preferiría alejarme, además no la veo de esa manera, solo como una muy buena amiga.

\- Solo cuídala ¿si? No lo parece porque siempre está sonriendo y buscando la forma de ayudar a los demás pero en realidad es una chica muy sensible.

\- ¡Hola Eriol! – saludaba la aludida a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a ellos-

\- Lamentablemente no podemos seguir nuestra conversación pero confío en que todo saldrá bien ¿no es así Shaoran?

\- Cuenta con ello y gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Por cuidar de ella porque al igual que ustedes yo también le tengo mucho cariño.

Entre tanto Sakura se acercó a ellos viéndose particularmente bella, más allá de lo que cotidianamente solía usar, esta vez llevaba un hermoso vestido veraniego color durazno que dejaba ver la hermosa figura que tenía y su cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura con dos pequeños pasadores hacía que se viera aún más adorable.

\- Te ves divina Sakura – decía Tomoyo llevando en sus manos una videocámara con la que grababa todo lo que iba sucediendo.

Poco a poco mientras pasaba el tiempo fueron llegando los demás miembros del grupo para disfrutar de una deliciosa tarde. Jugaron en la piscina, cantaron y el mas nuevo del grupo, es decir, Shaoran se iba integrando de la mejor manera. Y es que no podía ser de otro modo, la personalidad del joven chino permitía que se acercara a los demás con mucha facilidad, siempre tenía un tema de conversación o un consejo que pudiera ayudar sin inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

\- Oye sakura, Shaoran se lleva muy bien con los demás chicos ¿no? – decía Naoko-

\- Es verdad, inclusive Yoshiyuki que suele ser tan serio se ve muy cómodo con él y los demás muchachos – añadía Rika-

\- Tienen razón chicas, Shaoran es muy carismático, tiene una personalidad muy peculiar que suele agradar a todos.

\- Y ¿cómo van las cosas con él? – preguntaba de nuevo Rika mientras sus mejores amigas Tomoyo y Meiling escuchaban atentamente-

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Pues… No me vas a negar que ustedes son más que amigos… Digo, desde que apareció han formado una relación muy cercana.

\- ¡No! No no no, como crees, solo somos amigos, de verdad que no lo veo de otra manera y estoy segura que él tampoco.

\- Pues es una lástima Sakura, porque parece que es un excelente partido, ¿no es así Meiling?

\- Ya se lo dije, pero aquí la señorita sostiene que no tiene ningún interés en él y tú eres quien se lo pierde Sak.

\- Jajajajaja ya chicas, dejen de hacerse ideas, no es para tanto.

\- Pero si es cierto que harían una linda pareja, la verdad es que Shaoran es muy guapo. – Decía Tomoyo-

\- Que no te escuche Eriol querida amiga.

\- jajaja no te preocupes, él sabe que no lo cambiaría por nadie.

\- Bueno pero cambiemos de tema ¿si? Mejor vamos a jugar.

Entre tanto, la misma conversación se desarrollaba entre los hombres.

\- Pero no comprendo, ¿es que acaso no te gusta? – Preguntaba yamazaki-

\- No es eso… Habría que estar ciego para no fijarse en una mujer tan hermosa como Sakura, es solo que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos nos llevó a formar una bonita amistad y una relación en que nos apoyamos mutuamente.

\- Te comprendo, pero aún así no puedes asegurar que las cosas serán iguales por siempre – añadía Terada- Cuando empecé mi relación con Rika fue algo muy similar, éramos solo amigos pero con el paso del tiempo todo fue cambiando. Estás seguro que cuando llegues a conocerla más y a compartir más situaciones a su lado no es posible que tus sentimientos cambien… O los de ella?.

\- Bueno ya ya, dejémoslo tranquilo – intervino Eriol al ver que su amigo se quedó pensativo- Mejor vamos donde las chicas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras Shaoran se sentó en una de las sillas playeras que estaban en el lugar y veía como los demás jugaban con sus respectivas novias y Meiling junto a Sakura conversaban alegremente al borde de la piscina. Él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y también de los de Sakura, sabía que no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos más que de una amistad, pero Terada tenía razón. ¿Cómo evitar que con el tiempo se convirtiera en algo más? Por su parte sentía poder lidiar con lo que fuera, pero si era ella la que se enamoraba no quería llegar a hacerle daño tal y como Yue lo hizo, no se lo merecía, no ella.

¿Qué podría hacer, Alejarse de ella?

Se quedó un rato inmerso en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban tramando algo contra él, pero cuando se percató ya era demasiado tarde, entre Eriol y Yamazaqui lo habían tomado de las manos y los pies para lanzarlo a la piscina ante las protestas de Sakura y las carcajadas de todos los demás.

\- ¡Sakura! – Cuando ella reaccionó él le había lanzado su celular y billetera, pues de entre el grupo era el único que no tenía traje de baño porque solo llevaba una muda de ropa

¡Splash! tras la caída del ambarino todos reían a carcajadas incluyendo a la víctima de aquella broma. De inmediato Sakura corrió hacía él.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien? – extendió su mano para ayudarlo a salir sin percatarse que tras ella estaban sus amigas Meiling y Tomoyo quienes la empujaron para que cayera también.

Todos reían estrepitosamente mientras Sakura respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Shaoran-

\- Vamos por la venganza – respondió Sakura mirando a Shaoran con picardía-

Salieron ambos de la piscina en busca de venganza contra sus amigos que los habían lanzado devolviéndoles el gesto uno por uno. Todos habían terminado cayendo a la piscina y reían dando cuenta del gran momento que estaban disfrutando.

Las horas pasaron entretenidas y al final de la tarde decidieron hacer una fogata y cantar alrededor de aquel fuego.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, el la empujó un poco con su brazo.

\- Gracias Kinomoto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacerme la vida más amable, la verdad estaba bastante confundido y un poco solitario, pero gracias a ti y a todos ustedes he pasado un maravilloso fin de semana.

\- Bueno, pues para que te vayas acostumbrando, así somos nosotros. Como los…9 mosqueteros jejeje todos unidos siempre.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero lo que quiero decir, es… Gracias por ser tú, por ser Sakura Kinomoto.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y siguieron cantando y riendo hasta que poco a poco empezaron a retirarse del lugar pues al día siguiente debían reiniciar labores.

\- Chicos, pasé un día maravilloso, muchas gracias por dejarme entrar a su grupo y hacerme sentir tan acogido.

\- No es nada Shaoran, eres una gran persona y esa era la idea, darte la bienvenida a nuestro grupo – respondía Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa-

\- Tommy yo también debo irme, no creo que a mi hermano le guste que pase mas tiempo fuera de casa.

\- Pero no te irás sola, ven con nosotros por favor – decía Meiling- Shaoran no tendrá problema a llevarte ¿no es así? – dijo dirigiéndose al ambarino.

\- Claro que no y no hay nada que decir al respecto, vienes con nosotros. Hasta luego Tomoyo, gracias por tu hospitalidad y Eriol nos veremos en Tokio ¿no?

\- Por su puesto amigo, nos veremos mañana.

\- Adiós Shaoran, vuelve cuando quieras.

Se terminaron de despedir el grupo de amigos yendo hacia el auto de Shaoran, primero se dirigió a la casa de Meiling y por último iban a la casa de Sakura.

\- Sakura, nuevamente deseo darte las gracias, has sido un gran apoyo para mi.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú también me has apoyado mucho y…

\- ¡¿Otra vez este mocoso Sakura?!

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron al instante cuando la voz de Touya se dejó escuchar por la ventanilla del lado del copiloto.

\- He… Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- No digas nada monstruo y vete para la casa.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Sakura, adentro ya.

\- Adiós Shaoran. – al instante la castaña salió del auto e ingresó rápidamente a la casa mientras Touya se quedaba con su amigo.

\- Quién eres y qué tienes con mi hermana – indagaba Touya-

\- Ehhh… En primer lugar, supongo que eres el hermano de Sakura ¿no?

\- Eso no te interesa, responde a mis preguntas.

\- Está bien, soy Li Shaoran, soy primo de su amiga Meiling y llegué de China hace unas semanas para realizar mi pasantía como psicólogo clínico en el hospital general de Tokio. Ante la segunda pregunta mi respuesta es: nada. Mis intenciones con tu hermana no son otras que de amistad.

\- Es la segunda vez que la traes a casa.

\- Si, así es. Estaba de visita en el pueblo desde ayer, tengo familiares acá y estábamos en una reunión en casa de Tomoyo.

\- Mira mocoso, espero que te quede claro lo que te voy a decir.

\- En primer lugar no soy un mocoso, tengo 24 años.

\- Con mayor razón, eres mayor que ella y Sakura es muy inocente y no se percata de las malas intenciones de los demás, pero no está sola, yo estoy con ella y la cuidaré de cualquiera que desee acercársele.

\- Al parecer no han sido del todo efectivos tus cuidados Kinomoto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No diré nada porque no me corresponde hacerlo y respeto la intimidad de Sakura, solo te digo que ella ya no es una niña y tendrá que experimentar muchas cosas por sus propios medios, es inevitable.

\- La manera como cuide de mi hermana no es tu problema, solo te digo: Cuida tus distancias con ella, porque si algo le llegara a pasar por tu causa no te alcanzará la vida para lamentarlo, ¿entendido?

Shaoran le sonrió con malicia, la verdad es que ese hombre lo estaba provocando pero no permitiría que supiera eso.

\- Si no es más Kinomoto, te agradeceré que bajes de mi auto, tengo largo camino aún.

Touya así lo hizo dando un portazo y entrando a la casa con rapidez. Sakura estaba en su habitación recostada escuchando música cuando sintió los pasos de su hermano acercarse.

\- Sakura, escúchame bien…

\- ¡No! Escúchame tú a mi Touya Kinomoto. Eres mi hermano y te quiero y así mismo te respeto, pero es lo mismo que exijo de ti, respeto. Ya no soy una niña a quien le deban controlar las salidas o entradas, he demostrado que sé comportarme de manera adecuada sin tener un policía a mis espaldas y no voy a permitir que molestes a mis amigos como en el caso de Shaoran.

\- ¡Pero Sakura! Yo soy tu familia y es mi responsabilidad cuidarte.

\- Lo sé, creeme que te entiendo, y te amo por eso, siempre me cuidas y velas por mi, pero hay límites Touya y hay errores que debo cometer yo sola, caerme y volver a levantarme por mis propios medios, eso hace parte de la vida y nadie puede vivirla por mi.

Touya ingresó al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

\- Es que… No puedo comprender aún que ya no seas mi pequeño monstruo, mi hermanita y seas toda una mujer que llega a casa con un hombre.

\- Hermano… Si supieras que te desquitaste con el equivocado, ¡entre Shaoran y yo no hay nada! Absolutamente nada… Bueno, por lo menos a nivel sentimental, somos buenos amigos es todo y de hecho me ha ayudado en momentos muy importantes.

En ese momento una punzada de dolor en la cabeza hizo que Sakura se desvaneciera.

\- ¡¿Sakura, Sakura qué te pasa?!

\- No te preocupes, deben ser esas migrañas que últimamente andan un poco fuera de control.

\- Eso no parece una migraña cualquiera, mañana mismo debemos ir a ver al doctor.

La ayudó a acostarse dejándola sola en su habitación. Ella no quiso decirlo pero en realidad si le preocupaban esos dolores que eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes. Tomó su celular y escribió.

\- Eriol, necesito tu asesoría en torno a un tema urgente, ¿nos podríamos ver mañana?

\- _Claro que si, pero estaré en Tokio, ¿vendrás?_

\- Si, le pediré a Tomoyo que vaya conmigo. Gracias.

\- _Descansa pequeña Sakura._

Se acostó de nuevo un poco preocupada hasta que el sonido de su celular llamó su atención de nuevo.

\- ¿ _Ya estás dormida MONSTRUO? Jajajaja –_ Era un mensaje de Shaoran-

\- Vas a morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa si vuelves a llamarme así y no, no estoy dormida aún.

\- _Cuando dijiste que tu hermano era sobreprotector pensé que eran exageraciones tuyas pero Wow_!

\- Jejejejeje, si, lo sé, pero ya hablé con él, aunque no significa que te vaya a aceptar muy fácil que digamos, así que paciencia… Eso si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.

\- _Mmmmm No sé si valga la pena teniendo en cuenta que debo soportar al ogro de tu hermano._

\- Aghhhhh ¡eres de lo peor!

\- _Jajajajaja mentiras monstruito, estaré a tu lado aún a pesar de tu hermano. Que descanses._

\- Igual tú y gracias por comprender.

\- _No te preocupes. Un beso._

Sonrió al ver el último mensaje y observaba por la ventana la hermosa luna llena y susurró – Dulces sueños Shaoran.

Así mismo en un apartamento en Tokio un joven ambarino observaba por la ventana la misma luna llena sonriendo – Dulces sueños Sakura.

 **Heyyy! de nuevo yo!**

 **Bueno, trataré de ser breve y responder a algunos de sus interrogantes.**

 **En primer lugar, en la historia aparecen Fujitaka y Nadeshiko muertos, bueno pues en mi caso mis papitos siguien vivos gracias a Dios jeje solo que nunca se enteraron de estas cosas, tengo tendencia a sufrir en soledad, de hecho querían bastante a Yue, nunca supieron lo que hizo... Así que nos los incluyo porque serían mas relleno que otra cosa (siii suena cruel pero es la verdad jejejeje)**

 **Flor de Cerezo me comenta que le parece increíble que todo esto halla pasado jejeje y sii! fue de locos! pero ya pasaron 11 años de aquellos sucesos y por eso puedo contarlo con tranquilidad, en su momento fue terrible!**

 **Elisa, pregunta si en verdad Shaoran nada de nada con Saku y si! en serio a esa altura de la relación entre ninguno de los dos existía nada que no fuera un afecto fraterno de amigos e inclusive de hermanos pero ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas.**

 **Cristal 0110 - Mira, Shaoran, Yue, Meiling, Tomoyo, Yukito (que en realidad es mujer en la vida real), Eriol... Ah y Kaho, son reales, con diferencias muy pequeñitas pero en cuanto a personalidad y eso tal cual.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y cambio de estrategia (también se la copio a otra autora que me encanta) quien escriba review recibirá avance como mensaje privado (solo aplica para los miembros inscritos porque a quienes comentan como invitados me es imposible responderles por interno).**

 **He amado todos y cada uno de sus mensajes, de verdad, vieran mi cara de ponqué cuando me llega la notificación... Voy a tratar de publicar el fin de semana porque si lo hago diario no voy a alcanzar jejejeje.**

 **Besos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos.**

 **Ale-San**


	6. RESISTE

**Hola! Se que dije que actualizaría el fin de semana pero... No me aguanté jejejeje.**

 **Notas al final. Disfruten**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **RESISTE**

\- Sakura, dime la verdad ¿qué está pasando, Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a Eriol?

\- Tommy, es que precisamente por eso vamos, porque no sé qué pueda estar pasando solo que he sentido unas punzadas muy fuertes en la cabeza y son cada vez más frecuentes, solo quiero saber.

\- Comprendo. Bueno, espero que Eriol pueda ayudarnos.

Llegaron al hospital donde Hiragizawa las esperaba y escuchó atentamente cada síntoma de Sakura; la llevó para hacer una tomografía simple que no demoró mucho y luego la llevó donde uno de los neurólogos.

\- Doctor Hikari, ella es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto, ha estado experimentando una serie de síntomas que a mi juicio van mas allá de una migraña, pero quisiera que usted la valorara si no es molestia.

\- Claro que no Dr hiragizawa, señorita Kinomoto por favor pase a mi consultorio.

Allí el médico revisó los exámenes percatándose de algo que resultaba inconcluso pero le daba pistas de que algo no estaba bien.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, seré claro, en este examen no aparece nada específico que nos pueda señalar de qué patología se trata, por eso voy a pedir uno más especializado, demorará si mucho unos tres días y al igual que hoy le pediré que venga acompañada.

\- Doctor, pero ¿piensa que es algo serio?.

\- No quiero alarmarte con simples suposiciones, lo mejor será esperar los resultados del nuevo examen y podré darte un resultado definitivo. Por ahora, te daré una incapacidad por una semana, necesito que guardes reposo y tomes nota de cada vez que experimentes esos síntomas para que los revisemos en la próxima consulta. Eso sí, te escribiré un listado de síntomas que en caso de presentarlos debes acudir urgentemente a un centro médico.

La castaña salió del lugar un poco preocupada pues algunos de esos síntomas los había experimentado levemente.

Iban saliendo del hospital cuando fueron alcanzados por Shaoran.

\- ¡Hey Chicas! ¿Como es que vienen hasta acá y no me saludan?

\- Ah, hola Shaoran – contestó Sakura-

El ambarino notó rara a su amiga y mientras Tomoyo fue a despedirse de Eriol aprovechó para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Sakura, estás bien? Te noto algo tensa, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

\- No, no digas eso.

\- ¿Puedes decirme entonces qué haces acá? Porque dudo mucho que hayas venido en plan social.

\- Bueno, vine a hacer una consulta pero nada grave

\- Sakura… ¿Me estás ocultando algo, no confías en mi?

La chica suspiró pesadamente – claro que confío en ti es solo que… No quiero inquietarte sin motivo.

\- Mmmmm creo que he dado muestras de no dejarme inquietar fácilmente, solo dime qué pasa.

\- Me he sentido un poco enferma en estos días pero el médico dice que hasta no hacer los exámenes no se puede llegar a una conclusión.

\- entiendo… Y ¿cuándo te harán el exámen?

\- Mañana.

\- Bueno, yo te acompañaré entonces, no quiero que estés sola y seguro Tomoyo tiene clases ¿no?

\- En eso si tienes razón, no quiero interrumpirla en sus cosas.

\- Entonces aquí nos veremos, solo confírmame la hora y no habrá inconveniente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura a pesar de estar incapacitada fue a la universidad por unos documentos para no perder tiempo y estudiar desde casa, en el camino se encontró con uno de sus compañeros.

\- Mira, ahí viene la pequeña flor. ¿Dónde estabas que no viniste a clase hoy?

\- Ahh hola Jatsu, estaba en una consulta médica por eso no pude venir.

\- Ya veo… Con razón, se me hacía raro que la dulce e inteligente Sakura no estuviera metida entre sus libros como siempre.

\- Mmmmm si deseas molestarme o agredirme tengo mejores cosas que hacer, con tu permiso.

\- No, no, no, discúlpame, en realidad no era esa mi intención, es solo que siempre estás en todo y me parece extraño pero admirable.

\- Bueno, no le veo lo extraordinario a eso venimos acá ¿no? A estudiar

\- ¿Podemos conversar un rato? Creo que nunca lo hemos hecho.

Ella lo miró un poco desconcertada, él tenía razón, nunca antes se habían tomado el tiempo de hablar con él porque no era muy acorde con el tipo de persona que solía relacionarse, este era un chico rebelde hacia la autoridad, casi siempre peleaba con los maestros y faltaba mucho a clases, quizá era ese el motivo por el que no tenían una buena relación.

Se sentaron sobre el césped de una zona un poco apartada de los edificios principales.

\- Oye Sakura, de verdad que me generas mucha curiosidad, siempre eres tan centrada, tan correcta. ¿Nunca te has rebelado?

\- No, pues no creo que sea lo mío, siempre me ha gustado estar acorde con las normas.

\- Pero es muy limitante, no poder hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras, a ver ¿cuándo fue la última borrachera que tuviste? O ¿cuál fue tu última locura?

\- Nunca… Pero ¿por qué piensas que es necesario hacer eso?

\- ¡Para sentirte viva! Experimentar la adrenalina corriendo por tu cuerpo, es una experiencia única. La primera vez que lo hice huí de la preparatoria con mis amigos, nos emborrachamos como nunca y cuando desperté estaba en un apartamento con todos ellos y mi primer tatuaje en el brazo, fue muy loco.

\- No sé Jatsu, no creería que vivir al límite es necesario para tener una buena vida, de hecho experiencias fugaces pueden traer consecuencias por el resto de tu vida.

\- La verdad eso no me interesa, después de todo de algo nos hemos de morir ¿no? Y bueno tengo que irme, cuando quieras tener una experiencia divertida llámame – le dijo guiñando un ojo y tomando el celular que ella tenía en sus manos tecleó rápidamente su número-

Estando en aquel lugar sola, se puso a pensar en los motivos de sus acciones, su comportamiento era completamente acorde con las muchas metas que se había trazado, pensaba graduarse a los 21 años para luego especializarse y llevar a cabo su labor social e investigativa, todo eso requería disciplina y esfuerzo, no sentía estarse perdiendo de nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _\- Shaoran, voy para Tokio, estoy en la estación del tren._ – Escribió Sakura-

 _\- Perfecto ¿deseas que te recoja en la estación?_

 _\- No, se que estás trabajando, yo llegaré al hospital._

 _\- Ok monstruo, acá te espero._

Las personas la miraban sonreír ante aquel último mensaje, iniciaron el abordaje para su viaje a la ciudad de Tokio, al llegar tomó un taxi directo al hospital.

\- ¡Hey! Te estaba esperando.

\- Había mucho tráfico, discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes, nos están esperando así que hay que correr.

Llegaron y lograron hacer el análisis, debían esperar dos días más para los resultados.

\- Bueno, vamos a almorzar.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si, almuerzo, alimento…

\- eres un tonto, me refiero a que no sabía que me ibas a invitar.

\- Bueno si no quieres, entonces no.

\- Shaoran, no digas tonterías y vamos.

Disfrutaron de un delicioso almuerzo para luego tomar sus respectivos caminos, Shaoran dejó a Sakura en la estación de trenes y allí vio a Yue, ambos se sorprendieron al verse mutuamente y Sakura retrocedió tratando de perderse entre la gente, pero escuchaba como la llamaba a lo lejos.

\- Sakura, espera. Por favor.

Ella seguía caminando sin mirar atrás hasta que se topó de frente con alguien.

\- Discúlpeme por favor no…

\- ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi? – era Yue que se había adelantado-

\- Yue… Yo…

\- Tranquila Sakura, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento ¿me permites?

Se sentaron en un pequeño café al interior de la estación.

\- Señorita, dos cafés y un pastel de fresas. Todavía te gusta ¿no es así? – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura quien asintió-

\- Sakura, desde hace días quería hablar contigo pero la verdad no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y sobre qué querías hablarme? – en ese momento su teléfono vibró anunciando un mensaje de Shaoran-

 _\- ¿Ya estás en el tren?_

 _\- No, surgió algo, me encontré con Yue, estamos en la estación._

 _\- Voy para allá_

\- Ehhhh Sakura ¿me estás prestando atención?

\- Lo siento, es que es algo importante.

\- Se nota, nunca me habías dejado con la palabra por atender otro asunto.

\- Bueno, ahora sí dime qué pasa, en realidad debo volver a Tomoeda.

\- Ok, seré breve. Lamento todo lo que sucedió, debí decirte que tengo novia desde hace meses y la amo demasiado. Sé que las cosas debieron ser diferentes y yo tenía que ser sincero pero elegí el camino fácil.

\- No confiaste en mí ni en la amistad que te había brindado.

\- Yo pensé que… por los sentimientos que tenías hacia mí podrías ayudarme.

\- En términos un poco más exactos te aprovechaste de mí, del cariño que sentía por ti, Yue, si de verdad te hubieras tomado el trabajo de conocerme sabrías que por la amistad que erróneamente pensé que nos unía estaría dispuesta a ayudarte siempre, así supiera que tenías una novia, eso no habría cambiado nada.

\- Entonces, si no fue el saber que tenía una novia lo que molestó ¿qué fue?

\- Que me mintieras, que te aprovecharas de mí ilusionándome para obtener un beneficio.

\- Bueno Sakura, en todo caso, creo que debes abrir mejor los ojos y ser un poco más desconfiada, no toda la culpa es mía, hay que reconocer que eres muy inocente.

Sakura bufó – Es increíble tu manera de disculparte. En todo caso, puedes estar tranquilo, lo que hagas o no con tu vida en realidad no me interesa. Lamento lo que pasó pero ya pasó y no quiero vivir atada a eso – se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti. – le dijo una voz particularmente conocida-

Ella se sobresaltó de inmediato y cuando volteó a ver encontró a Shaoran sonriendo.

\- ¡Por Dios, casi me matas del susto! ¿Cómo llegas tan pronto?

\- Estaba cerca, por eso te pregunté si ya habías salido y pues alcancé a escuchar un poco de su conversación así que Vámonos antes que salga de nuevo.

El tren a Tomoeda estaba a punto de salir.

\- Bueno, creo que debo irme ya.

\- No, yo te acompaño, en realidad necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- Mmmmmm bueno, está bien.

Ya se encontraban en el vehículo que los llevaría a la pequeña ciudad.

\- Ahora si, dime qué sucede – indagaba Sakura-

\- Necesito pedirte un favor, resulta que cuando te dejé en la estación recibí una llamada de mi madre… Te conté que Zheng se va a casar ¿no? Pues resulta que ese matrimonio se realizará en Japón por una estúpida tradición de la familia del novio y al parecer ella también insistió en ello.

\- No lo puedo creer ¿lo dices en serio?.

\- Si, y lo peor del caso es que por ser uno de los más importantes clanes debemos asistir.

\- Lo siento mucho, debe ser muy difícil para ti.

\- Quería saber si podías acompañarme, de verdad no deseo ir solo y soportar las miradas de lástima que estoy seguro me van a lanzar.

\- ¿En serio Shaoran? Si tú eres un hombre muy seguro no pensé que eso te afectaría.

\- No es tanto porque me afecte, solo me imagino que me voy a aburrir como ostra sin tener con quien hablar aparte de mi familia, anda Sakura, ¡dí que sí Por favor!

\- Mmmmmm…. Me estarás debiendo una muy grande Li Shaoran.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Si, está bien yo te acompaño – dijo rodando los ojos-

En realidad no le molestaba para nada pensar que podía serle de ayuda y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo bueno que él había hecho por ella y que siempre se interesaba por su bienestar. En ese momento el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, le hablo del consultorio del doctor Hikari.

\- Si claro, soy yo, dígame.

\- Los resultados estuvieron antes de lo planeado y quisiera saber si puede regresar mañana en horas de la mañana.

\- Si, no hay problema. ¿Alguna hora específica?.

\- Si, a las 11 am. Por favor.

\- Gracias por avisarme.

\- La esperamos y sea muy puntual por favor.

\- Jmmmm me llamaron del consultorio dicen que ya tienen los resultados y debo ir mañana.

\- Mmmm Yo debo ir a una conferencia hasta el mediodía.

\- No hay problema vendré sola.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si claro.

\- Bueno, hagamos algo, cuando termines tu consulta me esperas y paso por ti para almorzar ¿si? Y podemos ir a comparte un bello vestido para la boda.

\- Ahhh con que ese es tu único interés ¿no?

\- No digas eso, pero sería bueno tener ese asunto listo ¿no te parece?

\- Mmmm está bien.

Llegaron a Tomoeda y fueron al restaurante de Touya.

\- Hola hermano

\- Hola Monstr…. ¿Otra vez este sujeto?

\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto – saludaba Shaoran-

\- ¿No te dejé claro que no te quería cerca de Sakura?

\- Parece que el que no entendió fuiste tú Touya – Intervenía Sakura – te dije que Shaoran es mi amigo y no lo voy a dejar simplemente por capricho tuyo así que… Tú decides si prefieres que me vaya.

Touya refunfuñaba y gruñía por lo bajo. – Está bien, puede quedarse pero que mantenga sus distancias.

La pareja de amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas – Ay hermano, de verdad que eres increíble.

Se ubicaron en una de las mesas y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena preparada por el mismísimo Touya Kinomoto, un poco más tarde Shaoran se despidió de su amiga que se quedaría esperando a su hermano.

\- Nos veremos mañana entonces.

\- Si, gracias. – le brindó una de sus cálidas sonrisas-

Salió del restaurante y al pasar por el pequeño callejón que daba a la parte trasera del lugar escuchó la voz grave del mayor de los Kinomoto.

\- Hey tú.

\- Ah Kinomoto, en qué puedo servirte.

\- Qué está pasando con Sakura

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya ha estado dos días en Tokio y por lo que escuché irá mañana también

\- Ahh, comprendo, pues está en una serie de exámenes por unos dolores de cabeza que ha sentido, es todo lo que se y mañana le darán los resultados.

\- ¿ _Por qué no me lo ha dicho? –_ Se preguntaba Touya-

\- ¿Algo más Kinomoto?

\- Si, cuídala por favor, puede ser que no me dijo nada para no preocuparme pero no lo puedo evitar. Este es mi número – le extendió un papelito con un numero escrito – cualquier cosa que suceda por favor llámame.

\- Claro que si, ahora con tu permiso.

Vió como el joven ambarino se alejaba por las calles de la pequeña ciudad pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por su hermana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señorita Kinomoto, el doctor la atenderá ahora.

No comprendía el motivo pero se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que podría estar pasando, la voz del médico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, como le dijo mi asistente ayer mismo tuve en mis manos los resultados de sus análisis y no le tengo buenas noticias. El motivo de sus constantes dolores de cabeza y otros síntomas es debido a un aneurisma cerebral.

\- Doctor, no comprendo ¿puede explicarme por favor?

\- Claro que si – le mostró las placas- Un aneurisma es cuando uno de los vasos sanguíneos que irrigan el cerebro se debilitan y se abomban, por este motivo puede suceder que se reviente y ocasione un accidente cerebro vascular, es decir un derrame cerebral que a la postre puede ser fatal.

\- Y ¿qué se puede hacer?

\- Bueno, pues es necesario hablar con el neurocirujano en primer lugar pero lo más seguro es una cirugía para hacer una reparación endovascular, por ahora está es una situación de riesgo muy alta y esto requiere que abandones sus estudios por un tiempo prudencial, nada que le genere emociones fuertes o cualquier tipo de presión pues es posible que en ese momento se produzca la rotura del vaso sanguíneo.

Sakura se encontraba aturdida, trataba de no llorar pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que su vida daría un giro drástico, ya no podría hacer lo que tanto amaba, debía dejar sus estudios, su música…

\- Señorita… Señorita Kinomoto ¿está usted bien?

\- Doctor y ¿qué nivel de riesgo estoy corriendo?

\- No le voy a mentir, la cirugía tiene un 30% de probabilidad de éxito, es decir, de que salga con vida, pero… Las posibilidades se reducen a 10% de que pueda retomar sus labores en algún momento, porque puede haber daño cognitivo o sensorial a largo plazo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como es eso posible, Me está diciendo que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no va a servir para nada, Que es posible que me quede sin servir para nada el resto de mi vida? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¿Usted comprende las implicaciones de lo que me está diciendo?

\- Lo comprendo a la perfección pero es eso o…

\- ¿Morirme? Pues si esas son las opciones prefiero morirme.

\- No, ojalá fuera tan simple, lo peor es que si se revienta y sufre un accidente cerebrovascular puede quedar en estado vegetativo y eso es mucho peor. Siento mucho tener que decir eso y más cuando es tan joven y tiene toda su vida por delante, pero estará en manos de los mejores profesionales y haremos todo porque salga bien.

\- Doctor, disculpe pero debo salir de aquí.

\- Tranquila, tómese su tiempo y me comunicaré con usted para decirte lo que haremos.

La castaña salió a toda prisa del hospital no quería encontrarse con Shaoran ni nadie que la conociera, sentía que toda su vida se había ido a la basura, sus sueños y lo que había logrado hasta ahora no servía de nada.

Se encontró en la calle, lejos del hospital y sin saber a dónde ir, no quería hablar con nadie y se encerró en un pequeño café.

Previo a eso Shaoran había llegado al hospital en busca de su amiga pero no la encontró por ningún lado, la llamó insistentemente a su teléfono sin obtener respuesta y tuvo un mal presentimiento así que fue en busca del doctor Hikari.

\- Doctor, que bueno que lo encuentro, quería preguntarle por la paciente Sakura Kinomoto ¿la recuerda?

\- Si claro, estuvo aquí en la mañana.

\- Es que no he podido encontrarla ¿le dijo usted algo que pudiera alterarla?

\- Lo siento hijo, eso es confidencial, ahora discúlpame, debo irme.

Ahora si confirmaba sus sospechas por lo que tomó de nuevo su teléfono, tendría que contestarle debido a su insistencia. Salió sin saber el rumbo, era posible que la encontrara aun en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Sakura recordaba la conversación sostenida con su compañero. Era posible que su vida se apagara y sus sueños se vieran totalmente frustrados, sentía que había perdido el tiempo y no había hecho nada que fuera medianamente memorable. Observó el su teléfono, era Shaoran de nuevo, no había parado de llamar en toda la tarde.

Decidió llamar a Jatsu – Hola… Jatsu, con Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Uyyyy y ¿qué hace la linda Sakura Kinomoto llamándome?

\- Jatsu quería saber… El otro día me dijiste que si quería hacer algo un poco diferente pues tendrías algún plan.

\- Esto suena muy bien, pero recuerda que mis planes son un poco salvajes en comparación de lo que sueles hacer ¿estás segura?

\- Si, estoy segura.

\- Bueno, hoy tengo una fiesta en Tokio ¿paso por tu casa y te recojo?

\- No, yo estoy en Tokio. Dime cómo podemos encontrarnos.

\- Pasaré por ti, solo dime dónde estás y mas o menos en una hora estaré allá.

\- Perfecto te envío la dirección en un mensaje.

\- Vas a pasar una noche que no vas a olvidar te lo aseguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, es el mensaje número…. No se, ya perdí la cuenta, por favor contesta el teléfono, sea lo que sea que esté pasando estoy contigo, pero por favor dime dónde estás, contéstame. –dejó el mensaje en la contestadora-

 _\- Si no lo hace me veré obligado a llamar a Tomoyo o peor aún a Touya_. – pensaba Shaoran-

Tomó su teléfono una vez más para seguir insistiendo, timbró dos veces y por fín escuchó su voz.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Gracias al cielo contestas, dónde estas?

\- Shaoran, quiero estar sola no se por qué es tan difícil de entender ¡déjame en paz!

\- Sakura, mira, no sé lo que te dijo el médico pero por favor, he estado muy preocupado por ti, habla conmigo, aquí estoy.

\- Mira, esto no es asunto tuyo, me he dado cuenta que he desperdiciado mi vida pero eso se acaba ahora y repito, no es asunto tuyo, déjame tranquila.

\- Sakura por favor, comprendo si deseas estar sola, pero permíteme llevarte a tu casa, Touya se preocupará mucho si algo llegara a pasarte.

\- Shaoran, por favor no insistas, debo irme.

Colgó al ver que Jatsu llegó al café donde se encontraba, pero no se percató de que su amigo chino la había visto subir a la motocicleta del desconocido y de inmediato empezó a seguirlos.

\- ¿Touya Kinomoto?

\- Si ¿quien habla?

\- Soy Shaoran, el amigo de Sakura.

\- Ah, qué pasa.

\- Es algo serio, hoy Sakura tenía una cita por los análisis que le hicieron, no se qué le dijeron pero está alterada y no quiso que la llevara, de hecho acabo de verla subir a la moto de alguien que no conozco.

\- ¿Qué? Salgo para Tokio en este momento te llamaré cuando esté allá.

Terminaron la llamada pero Shaoran no perdía de vista aquella motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad por la autopista hasta que se adentró en un sector que a simple vista parecía peligroso.

Sakura por su parte tuvo la misma impresión, trataba de disimular pero sentía miedo de estar allí. Se detuvieron en un callejón donde dejó su motocicleta junto con otra decena de las mismas y otros vehículos y empezaron a caminar por el oscuro lugar.

\- Sakura, estas personas no son como a las que acostumbras frecuentar, no te despegues de mi pase lo que pase.

\- Es… Está bien – dijo mientras se ceñía a su brazo con fuerza-

Tocaron la puerta de hierro y al abrir era un lugar oscuro, algunas luces evidenciaban que había mucho alcohol y el olor lo confirmaba, todo el ambiente estaba viciado por el humo de los cigarrillos, a medida que avanzaban todos saludaban a su compañero.

\- ¡Hey Jatsu! De dónde sacaste esa preciosura ¿no vas a presentar? – dijo un hombre alto y rubio de cabello largo que la miraba de arriba a abajo de forma lasciva por lo que ella sintió mucho temor.

\- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura te presento a Hideki.

\- Hola, mucho gusto.

\- ¿No te gustaría que nos divirtiéramos un rato preciosa?

\- No, no, gracias, vengo con Jatsu.

\- Tranquila Saku, relájate, a eso viniste ¿no? A divertirte.

\- Pero prefiero estar contigo.

\- Está bien.

Avanzaron un poco más y ahora una pelirroja vestida de manera sugerente se colgó del cuello de su amigo haciendo que soltara a la castaña mientras los aludidos se besaban apasionadamente. En este momento sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo, era el rubio de la vez anterior.

\- Oye florecita, ven, siéntate conmigo, nada te va a pasar.

Ella miraba con angustia sin saber qué hacer y pensó que si lo rechazaba podría ser peor.

\- Está bien, pero solo un momento en realidad debo irme.

\- Después de estar un rato conmigo te aseguro que no irás a ningún lado.

Se sentaron en un pequeño sofá, a su alrededor más parejas en situaciones bastante comprometedoras, cuando su compañero de ese momento encendió un cigarrillo de marihuana.

\- ¿Has probado?

\- No, nunca lo he hecho.

\- Ven, no te vas a arrepentir, solo un poco y es de la mejor calidad.

\- En realidad no me apetece.

\- ¿Sabes? Conozco a las de tu tipo, niñas bien que quieren experimentar algo diferente pero luego se asustan. ¡Vamos, No te de miedo!

Con sus manos temblorosas tomó aquel improvisado cigarro y justo cuando se lo iba a llevar a la boca Jatsu llegó y se lo arrebató.

\- No querrás esto, créeme.

\- Tú no te metas, es decisión de ella. Anda, regresa con la tonta con la que estabas y déjame a la pequeña florecita.

Jatsu se encogió de hombros y se levantó yéndose a otro lugar, nuevamente Sakura estaba sola con aquel hombre pero ¿tenía razón no? Ella había ido para agregarle algo de emoción a su triste vida y no podía irse sin experimentar un poco.

\- Anda, dámelo, quiero probar.

\- Así se habla florecita – dijo aquel hombre extendiéndole de nuevo el cigarro-

Ella lo puso en sus labios y aspiró una bocanada que de inmediato le produjo una tos incontrolable, ella tosía mientras los demás a su alrededor se reían.

\- No te preocupes es así al principio, pero debes retener el humo para que te haga efecto.

Sakura intentó hacerlo de nuevo pero de inmediato vio el rostro de su hermano e imaginó su preocupación y por un momento reaccionó.

\- ¿ _Qué estoy haciendo? Esta no soy yo, nunca he querido ser así, soy una tonta por meterme en este sitio._ Pensaba la ojiverde

\- Perdón, debo irme – se levantó-

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas empieza la diversión – dijo Hikari halándola fuertemente del brazo- No puedes irte todavía.

\- Pe… Pero, en realidad debo irme, déjame por favor.

Empezó a forcejar con aquel tipo mientras los demás veían divertidos aquella escena, ella trató de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logró empujarlo con sus pies y se apartó de inmediato.

\- ¡Ven acá estúpida! ¿Crees que te vas a ir así nada mas?

\- ¡Déjala en paz Hikari! – gritó Jatsu- Sal de aquí Sakura.

Ella estaba pasmada y temblando, como pudo se abrió paso entre la gente buscando desesperadamente la salida tratando de no llorar.

La vió al final del pasillo, aquella puerta de hierro salvaguardada por un hombre alto y musculoso.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto preciosa? Pero si la noche apenas comienza.

\- Déjeme salir por favor.

El hombre solo le mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

\- Si te dejo salir sola, no puedo asegurarte que no pase nada allá afuera, en fin, es tu problema.

Abrió aquella puerta y el viento frío golpeó su rostro, aquel callejón solo contaba con una luz que titilaba así que salió corriendo tratando de encontrar la calle principal. Se había portado como una tonta e irresponsable al ir a ese lugar.

¿Qué habría hecho si hubiese pasado algo peor? ¿Quizá hubiesen abusado de ella?

Seguía corriendo y mucho más al ver la calle tan cerca, pero justo al llegar sintió como alguien la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura, gritó pero le taparon la boca, se sentía morir en ese instante hasta que escuchó la voz que le hablaba.

-Sakura, no grites, tranquila soy yo Shaoran.

Ella seguía sin comprender y se resistía al agarre con todas sus fuerzas mientras él insistía en que se calmara, cuando ella por fín volvió en sí y se percató de la situación se calmó y volteó a ver. Efectivamente era Shaoran, en su rostro reflejaba la preocupación y angustia y ella no pudo retener mas su llanto, se arrojó sobre él llorando de manera incontrolable mientras la abrazaba.

\- Ya estás bien, estás bien Sakura, yo te cuido.

\- Shaoran perdóname, por favor, me porté como una tonta.

\- Ya, no te preocupes, vamos a mi auto ¿si?

Ella asintió mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y él tomaba su mano para guiarla, en ese momento sintió una calidez y paz en su corazón.

\- Espero que estés más tranquila.

La chica asintió en silencio y con el rostro inclinado. Mientras Shaoran tomaba su mano.

\- Sakura, no pasa nada, vámonos de aquí.

Salieron de aquel horrible lugar sin notar que estaban siendo observados desde hacía un rato.

 **Hola a todos! Regreso con este capítulo que... Si, fue muy muy difícil y traté de resumir en una sola noche todas las cosas locas que hice en aquel entonces... Pero al igual que Sakura había un ser maravilloso para darme esperanzas. Ya saben, si tienen dudas y quieren preguntar, háganlo, con confianza!**

 **Gracias por los reviews! me encantan. Y si, se que estaban esperando lo del matrimonio de Zheng... Ahí las cosas se saldrán bastante de control así que paciencia! o hagamos algo... 10 reviews y publico ambos capítulos de la boda.**

 **Nos veremos mis querid s!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	7. DE AMIGOS, BODAS Y ENGAÑOS

**Holaaa!**

 **Ustedes son los mejores en serio! Lo prometido es deuda. Los dos capítulos de la boda, espero que les gusten porque yo si me divertí mucho rememorando estos momentos.**

 **No olviden leer las notas al final.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **DE AMIGOS, BODAS Y ENGAÑOS**

\- Este es mi apartamento, siéntete como en tu casa, iré a prepararte algo porque imagino que no has comido nada en mucho tiempo.

Ella se recostó en el sillón principal que adornaba la sala, se sentía mareada y con dolor de cabeza, además estaba pálida y con sus ojos hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado durante el día; desde que había probado esa droga que le habían ofrecido sentía que no podía soportar las náuseas.

\- Sakura, no te ves nada bien ¿deseas que te lleve al médico?

\- No, es solo que probé algo… Y desde ese momento me siento muy mal.

\- Dime qué tomaste… O probaste.

\- Te digo pero no te burles.

\- Palabra de Boy Scout – dijo levantando su mano derecha-

\- Creo que era marihuana.

\- Perdón Sakura pero… Jajajajajaja ¿en serio? ¡Por Dios mujer estás muy loca! ¿Y por qué te dio por hacer eso?

\- Prometiste que no te burlarías, eres de lo peor Li.

\- Ay señorita Kinomoto… Te metes en cada cosa.

\- Shaoran, perdóname.

Él la miró con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que apareciste y estás a mi lado ahora. Pero por favor Sakura, tú eres una persona muy amada por todos los que te rodean, aunque no sé qué pudo decirte el médico o qué tan difícil sea la situación, tengo la certeza de que nunca estarás sola y yo me incluyo, porque aunque esté aquí o en cualquier lugar del mundo siempre estaré a tu lado.

La castaña nuevamente empezó a llorar recostada en el pecho de su amigo que la abrazaba con ternura.

\- Shaoran, tengo un aneurisma cerebral, según el médico es bastante grande y está situado en un lugar de mucho riesgo, me dijo que tengo que dejar mis estudios de inmediato mientras analizan la situación y tengo un 30% de posibilidades de salir viva y tan solo 10% de poder regresar a mi vida normal.

Él no supo que decir al respecto, en realidad era un panorama bastante incierto y oscuro para su amiga, pero tenía la certeza de que saldrían de esa situación.

\- Sakura, ahora no puedo darte una respuesta o solución, pero te recomiendo algo. Llora todo lo que quieras, desahoga esos sentimientos de tristeza y frustración y ya verás que mañana verás las cosas de manera diferente.

Así pasaron un rato en aquel lugar sin cruzar palabra.

\- ¡Dios, No he llamado a mi hermano!

\- Tienes razón, debe estar muy preocupado.

Tomó su pequeño bolso y buscó el teléfono pero fue en vano, no estaba.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, yo hablé con él en la tarde, le dije que te cuidaría

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Pues no creo que le agradara mucho la idea, pero habrá tenido que resignarse.

\- Está bien.

\- Vamos, te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies y te acuestes, ha sido un día muy pesado y debes cuidarte como dijo el médico.

La llevó a su habitación que era bastante amplia y le prestó un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta.

Cuando Shaoran la vió empezó a reírse – Jajajajaja Sakura, pareces una niña.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por usar ropa tan grande!

\- Es tu culpa por ser tan pequeña, vamos, te traeré un poco de té para que puedas dormir ¿si?

Ella se acostó mientras Shaoran regresaba.

\- Shaoran… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- Porque eres mi amiga.

\- ¿Sólo por eso?

\- ¿Te parece poco? Mira, alguna vez un escrito italiano llamado Alberto Moravia dijo: "la amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso…"

\- "...Hay que salvarla como sea" – Sakura completó la frase.

\- Ahhhh la conoces… Entonces sabes a qué me refiero, no sé por qué pero las cosas contigo son diferentes, siento que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti y que no me harás daño, así que deseo que tú veas en mi la misma clase de amigo porque yo estaré para ti siempre.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Te lo prometo.

En ese momento ella extendió el dedo meñique y él hizo lo propio.

\- Es un promesa entonces – dijo ella sonriendo-

\- Así es. Ahora señorita ¡a dormir! – el joven se levantó para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo ante el llamado de ella-

\- No te vayas por favor, háblame por un rato no quiero estar sola.

Él regresó y se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar de cosas triviales lo cual no duró mucho pues en unos pocos minutos ella quedó totalmente profunda.

\- Buenas noches Sakura – dijo él mientras retiraba un mechón de su frente, se sentía aliviado por la manera en que habían terminado las cosas pues tuvo un momento en el día en que pensó que algo realmente malo iba a pasarle.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación encaminándose hacia la puerta principal y la abrió saludando a alguien que se encontraba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Ya se durmió, pasa por favor y toma algo.

Aquel alto y apuesto joven ingresó al apartamento con cara de pocos amigos, no es que le hiciera mucha gracia que su hermanita estuviera durmiendo en el apartamento de ese mocoso, pero tampoco tenía mucho que reprochar teniendo en cuenta la manera como se había comportado Shaoran.

Compartieron un café, ambos estaban en completo silencio.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte el resto de la noche?

\- No puedo, debo regresar a Tomoeda, además… Si ella se despierta y me encuentra aquí se sentirá culpable y no quiero empeorar las cosas ¿te dijo los motivos por lo que se comportó de esa manera?

Shaoran asintió en silencio y con su rostro serio. Le contó a Touya todo lo que ella le había dicho y su preocupación, angustia y frustración al ver como todos sus sueños quedaban a la deriva.

\- Eso no puede ser, es muy injusto con Sakura – decía Touya- Pero ella debió confiar en mi, hablar conmigo.

\- La conoces, sabes que haría lo que fuera necesario por evitarle dolor a los que ama, pero ten paciencia y espera que ella te busque.

\- ¡Pero es mi hermana menor! Yo debo cuidarla.

\- Es una mujer, una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones a veces acertadas y otras no tanto, por eso debes permitir que ella llegue a ti por sus propios medios y no porque se sienta obligada a confiar en ti.

El mayor de los Kinomoto guardó silencio, se podía morir de la rabia y la impotencia pero lo que decía aquel muchacho era cierto.

\- Bueno… Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no sin antes advertirte que si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello a Sakura…

\- Si, si, me las veré contigo, pero ya te dije Kinomoto, no veo a Sakura de esa manera, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Touya lo miraba con desconfianza pero no le quedaba más por hacer, había dado muestras de que en realidad quería y apreciaba a Sakura.

\- Ah, por cierto Kinomoto, Sakura perdió su celular pero le diré que te llame a primera hora.

\- Gracias.

Ahora, en el silencio de su apartamento se preparaba para ir a descansar, contaba con una habitación adicional, pues el lugar donde vivía no era precisamente modesto o pequeño, pero antes, debía ir a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse. Al ingresar no pudo evitar verla por un momento, se veía muy dulce completamente dormida y sus mejillas sonrojadas…

\- Ya basta hermano, no soy ningún mostruo…

\- _Jajajajaja ¿habla dormida? – pensó Shaoran_

\- Touya no te comas mi postre…

Prefirió salir de su habitación antes de despertarla con su risa. Esa chica si era todo un personaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Sakura… ¿Puedo pasar?

No se escuchó respuesta del otro lado de la puerta así que ingresó, quizá aun estaba dormida.

Efectivamente todavía no había despertado así que se acercó lentamente a su rostro y empezó a llamarla con voz suave.

\- Mmmmmm Shaoran… - abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? – miraba desubicada en todas las direcciones- ¿Do…Dónde estoy?

\- Hola Sakura buenos días, estás en mi casa, mi cuarto, mi cama.

\- ¿Ahhh? ¡No lo recordaba discúlpame! Me asusté.

\- No te preocupes, te traje el desayuno, hoy tendremos un día muy ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado ,Por qué?

\- Bueno, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, teníamos muchos planes para el día de ayer y pues no se pudo.

\- Shaoran… Lo siento mucho.

\- Lo vuelves a decir y me voy a enojar en serio. Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ah y por cierto, creo que deberías llamar a tu hermano, toma mi teléfono, estaré afuera si me necesitas y espero que disfrutes tu desayuno.

Sakura tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo entre los contactos de su amigo.

\- Qué quieres mocoso..

\- Touya… Soy yo, Sakura

\- Oh Monstruo ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… Solo quería avisarte que estoy bien, no te había llamado antes porque al parecer perdí mi teléfono.

\- Y ¿a qué hora piensas regresar?

\- No lo sé, debo hacer unas diligencias aquí en la ciudad.

\- Sakura… El otro día me reclamaste porque no confiaba en ti, pero tú tampoco lo has hecho conmigo y me haces a un lado cuando algo te sucede.

\- Hermano, perdóname, es solo que no quiero ser una carga y estarte preocupando.

\- Sakura, no eres ni serás nunca una carga, eres mi hermana y necesito que entiendas eso, es natural que me preocupe por tus cosas y desee cuidarte. Ahora dime ¿todavía estás en casa de ese mocoso?

\- Si, de hecho no hace mucho me levanté, creo que estaba cansada.

\- Bueno, en todo caso cuídate por favor y pasa por el restaurante cuando regreses, necesitamos hablar.

\- Touya, gracias.

Terminó la llamada y al mirar el teléfono se percató de que su amigo estuvo todo el tiempo en contacto con su hermano, quizá ese era el motivo por el que no se notaba preocupado o enojado con ella. Definitivamente Shaoran se había convertido en un ángel para ella.

\- Sakura ¿estás lista?

\- Pero… No tengo ropa, solo lo que traía ayer y no me gusta, huele a ese horrible lugar en el que estuve.

\- mmmmm comprendo… Mira, esta es una calle muy comercial, vamos y compramos algo para que puedas cambiarte ¿si?

\- Si, creo que no hay otra opción.

\- ¡Pero vamos Anímate! Estoy seguro que pasaremos un día genial.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, era increíble que se estuviera esforzando tanto por verla feliz.

\- ¡Si, Vamos!

Salieron del apartamento, ella no había tenido tiempo de notar el hermoso lugar donde vivía su amigo.

\- Oye Shaoran, vives en un lugar muy bonito. ¿Cómo haces para pagar todo esto?

\- Ehmmm bueno pues, mis padres lo hacen. En realidad… Aghhh no me gusta hablar de ese tema pero bueno. Nosotros somos dueños de un gran consorcio de empresas que mis padres manejan al igual que mis hermanas y sus esposos. Eso me proporcionó la libertad de poder dedicarme a lo que yo quisiera, aunque no fue fácil, mis padres se vieron en muchos problemas por apoyarme.

\- ¿Problemas, Con quién?

\- Bueno, hay un consilio y unas normas muy antiguas y es que el mayor de los varones de cada clan es quien debe asumir su jefatura y yo soy el único varón de mi casa, pero mis padres han pasado mucho tiempo luchando contra eso, gracias a sus influencias han logrado apartarme de esas responsabilidades para que pueda dedicarme a lo que me gusta hacer. Seguramente en algún momento deberé apoyar en algo pero ya no pesa sobre mis hombros esa carga.

\- Es decir que eres algo así como de la realeza.

\- Jajajaja ¡no exageres! Son solo normas muy antiguas que han regido nuestras familias, de hecho el futuro esposo de Zheng hace parte del segundo clan mas importante, por eso debemos estar en su boda.

\- Mmmmmm ya veo. De manera que soy la amiga de una persona importante…. Ya empiezo a sentirme diferente su majestad Shaoran Li.

\- Jajajaja déjate de tonterías y olvídate de todo esto, soy solo Shaoran, nada mas.

Salieron del edificio y pasaron a la primera boutique que encontraron.

\- Shaoran – dijo en secreto- Todo aquí es muy costoso, de verdad no…

\- No te preocupes, solo escoge lo que te guste.

\- No, no, no, jamás me gustaron ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ay Sakura – dijo rodando los ojos- Tómalo como un regalo de… No sé… Ay no molestes y simplemente disfruta.

\- No, discúlpame pero no lo haré.

\- Sakura en serio – dijo tomando sus manos- no me gustan las cosas complicadas, ¡no lo hagas por favor! No tienes por qué sentirte así, somos amigos, nos tenemos confianza.

Ella seguía renuente a escuchar sus razones – Está bien, tómalo como un préstamo, mas adelante me lo pagarás ¿te parece?

\- Mmmm y ¿de qué manera?

\- No te preocupes Kinomoto – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Yo buscaré la forma de cobrarte.

\- No se por qué pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

\- Jajajaja bueno ya, hecho nuestro negocio, elige algo para salgamos de aquí por favor

Con una gran sonrisa ella asintió y una de las vendedoras la llevó para elegir su atuendo.

Una hora después de medirse varias cosas por fín había elegido algo.

\- Te ves hermosa Sakura.

\- Gr… Gracias – dijo ella con su rostro completamente sonrojado-

\- Si, por fin dejas de parecer un niñito

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Eres un atrevido.

\- Jajajaja ya vámonos.

Salieron del lugar y fueron a un gran centro comercial donde almorzaron, vieron una película que resultó ser de terror para desgracia de la castaña y que se vió obligada a callar sus gritos en varias oportunidades bajo las burlas de su amigo.

\- Eres muy cobarde Kinomoto. Mira que asustarte con esa tontería.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no sé cómo no me fijé que era ese tipo de película. Pero bueno ¿ahora qué haremos?

\- Mmmm creo que debemos ir a buscar el vestido para la boda ¿no? Y ese sí será un regalo mío, al fin y al cabo me estás haciendo un favor.

\- Ahora si, no pondré ningún tipo de oposición porque en realidad será muy molesto ir a ese lugar con esa cantidad de snobs.

\- ¡Hey! No todos somos snobs.

\- No sé, no me consta – dijo ella sonriendo con malicia- ¡Vamos!

Ingresaron a una gran boutique, se notaba en cada traje la elegancia y prestigio del lugar a lo que ella quedó abrumada.

\- Shaoran… Creo que no es muy buena idea, mejor vámonos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? Hace un rato estabas muy animada, anda entremos.

\- Es que… No, mira, esto no se parece a mi.

Se sentaron al interior del almacén.

\- Dime qué pasa.

\- Son varias cosas, en primer lugar, yo no soy así, tú me conoces ando con mi ropa simple, no soy elegante ni sofisticada…

\- Sakura, son ideas tuyas, por favor no te niegues a probar cosas nuevas solo porque "no se parece a ti".

\- Shaoran pero mira, son hermosos y yo… Yo no tengo un cuerpo bonito para lucir eso.

El chico rodó sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio – No entiendo qué es lo que ves cuando te paras frente a un espejo. Vamos. – La llevó frente a un gran espejo que se encontraba en los probadores y se puso tras de ella. –mírate bien, tienes un cabello hermoso que no entiendo por qué lo mantienes recogido, lo pude observar bien el día de la fiesta donde Tomoyo, es simplemente precioso. Ahora observa tu rostro, ¿Sabías que los ojos verdes son muy poco comunes? Y combinan perfecto con el tono de tu piel – Al ir diciendo todo esto también se iba percatando de la belleza de su amiga- Ahora mira tu cuerpo.

\- Si lo sé, soy plana y flaca.

\- Jajaja no lo eres, créeme, no lo eres. Así pesaras 100 kg o 40, es tú cuerpo y es perfecto en cualquier talla, solo debes aprender a sacar provecho de él. Vamos, date una oportunidad y cuando te veas con esos vestidos te aseguro que cambiarás de opinión.

\- Jmmmm creo que quien cambiará de opinión serás tú. Pero bueno… Me rindo.

Llamaron a una de las asesoras quien de inmediato empezó a indagar qué tipo de vestido les gustaría.

\- Eh Sakura… - la llamó Shaoran-

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué piensas del color verde?

\- Me es indiferente en realidad.

\- ¿Podrías tenerlo en cuenta para tu vestido? Es que es mi favorito.

Ella le sonrió. – Claro que si.

\- Maravilloso, elige los que quieras y – le hizo una seña a la vendedora – No se preocupe por el precio, lo importante es que ella se sienta cómoda y feliz con su elección.

\- Con mucho gusto caballero.

\- Sakura, voy a salir a comprar algo, por favor si me necesitas, seguro aquí te prestarán un teléfono, no importa lo que sea, estaré pendiente.

El joven salió del almacén mientras ella se quedaba buscando algo que le agradara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasado un muy buen rato regresó con unos paquetes, cuando ingresó al almacén justo ella tenía uno de los vestidos puestos.

\- Wow Sakura, te ves… Increíble.

\- ¡Ah Hola! ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Comprando algo que necesitaba ¿te gusta ese?

\- Si joven, precisamente ese es el que más le gustó a la señorita – respondía la vendedora-

\- ¿Te gusta? – indagaba Sakura-

\- Pues te digo, te ves increíble, señorita ¿nos puedes dejar solo un momento?

\- Claro que sí, con su permiso.

Sakura se puso frente a Shaoran.

\- ¿De verdad te gusta? Es que me siento rarísima

\- ¿Estás incómoda, no te gusta?

\- No, no es eso, de hecho me parece hermoso es solo que me miro al espejo y es como si fuera otra persona… Tan extraño.

Shaoran sonrió – Eres tú Sakura, siempre has sido tú solo que te has negado a verlo. Mira, te traje esto. – le extendió una pequeña cajita-

\- ¡Ay por Dios! Te voy a quedar debiendo demasiado.

\- No digas tonterías es un regalo y va a combinar perfecto ya verás.

Eran unos hermosos pendientes largos con una piedra de esmeralda colgando al final.

\- Shaoran, son preciosos.

\- Te lo dije, combinan perfecto.

\- Si, son justo del color del vestido – dijo ella sonriendo-

\- Me refería a tus ojos.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo pero en ese momento regresó la vendedora.

\- Perdón por incomodarlos, me preguntaba si necesitan algo más.

\- ¡Claro que si! Zapatos y una cartera a juego por favor.

\- Oye no Shaoran ya no más.

\- ¡Sin discusiones!, por favor señorita.

En eso no demoraron mucho y salieron de aquella Boutique.

\- Shaoran muchas gracias de verdad.

\- No te preocupes, ya te dije que eres tú quien me harás el favor.

Salieron del centro comercial, esta vez, rumbo a Tomoeda; en el camino conversaron sobre lo que Sakura haría de ahí en adelante, procurando su amigo chino darle todo el ánimo posible.

Llegaron a la pequeña ciudad deteniéndose en el parque pingüino. Allí Shaoran sacó otro paquete y se lo dio a su amiga.

\- ¡Ay no por favor! ¿Qué mas?

\- Solo ábrelo.

Al hacerlo encontró un nuevo teléfono celular.

\- Espero te guste, tiene el mismo número.

\- Shaoran pero ¿por qué haces todo esto?

\- Bueno ¿si no tienes teléfono cómo te voy a molestar?

\- Jajajajaja no molestas.

\- Me encanta despertarte temprano en las mañanas y que te pongas de mal humor, es tan gracioso.

\- Mmmmmm creo que por más que te diga gracias, de verdad no alcanza para todo lo que has hecho por mí.

\- Mira, con tu amistad sincera me basta. Solo quiero verte feliz así que no le des muchas vueltas al asunto.

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo que él también correspondió, luego se dirigieron al restaurante de Touya y allí se despidieron.

\- Hablamos luego Sakura, por favor cuídate y procura descansar, avísame de cualquier cosa.

\- Claro que si, y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

\- No hay de qué… Monstruo.

Ella simplemente se rió ante el comentario e ingresó al lugar para hablar con su hermano. Él tenía razón, era su familia y ahora más que nunca debía contar con las personas que amaba y que la amaban.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos semanas más habían pasado desde todos aquellos acontecimientos se habían dado, su cirugía estaba programada para un mes después de eso, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su familia y amigos quienes como siempre eran cercanos a ella y la cuidaban. Se había retirado de la universidad lo cual le generaba depresión en algunos momentos pero era precisamente ese apoyo el que no la dejaba hundirse.

Había llegado el día de la boda, Tomoyo estaba ayudándola a prepararse para cuando llegara Shaoran a recogerla, solo podía confiar en ella pues no sabría hacerlo de la manera adecuada.

La boda sería a las 6 pm. Por lo tanto a las 4 estaría allí y si por algo se caracterizaba Shaoran era por su puntualidad.

\- ¡Ayyy Sakurita, quedaste divina!

\- No me gusta ese vestido monstruo, debiste buscar algo más… No lo sé, recatado.

\- Ay Touya, no seas aguafiestas la vas a poner nerviosa, no le hagas caso amiga, estás muy hermosa. Díselo Touya.

\- Bueno está bien, te ves bien.

Era muy raro que Sakura recibiera un halago por parte de su hermano y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a verse de esa manera, se sorprendió al mirarse al espejo tan bellamente maquillada y con ese vestido que la hacía ver completamente diferente, como una mujer.

El sonido del auto de Shaoran anunció su llegada y ella bajó tratando de respirar tranquilamente.

\- Sakura ¿no tienes problema con los zapatos?

\- Para nada, a pesar de ser tan altos no se me dificulta caminar con ellos.

\- Bueno amiga, solo… Sé tú misma, eres encantadora y dulce e inteligente, que no te intimiden esas personas, seguramente serás la más bella del lugar y… trata de encontrar un lindo chico.

\- Jajajaj ni de broma Tommy, es de lo que menos quiero saber ahora. Hombres.

\- Ay no seas así ¿qué tal y encuentres al amor de tu vida?

\- Mmmm lo dudo bastante y menos en medio de esa cantidad de snobs. Gracias a Dios Mei estará allí.

\- Pero también Shaoran.

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de cómo se pondrán las cosas… Ya sabes, es su ex novia, a quien amó desde la juventud casándose con otro… Espero que no sea un desastre.

\- Bueno, es hora de salir, no queremos que se impaciente.

Touya se encargó de abrir la puerta mientras Sakura esperaba en la sala.

\- Pasa – le dijo sin más-

\- Gracias Kinomoto. Con permiso.

Allí estaba ella, de pie esperándolo mientras él la miraba de pies a cabeza.

\- Hola Shaoran.

\- Ho… Hola Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Allí estaba Touya mirando de reojo y esperando por la respuesta del ambarino.

\- Te ves… Bien, por lo menos ya no pareces un monstruo.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no pudo evitar reir ante la respuesta, ese era un chico listo, no diría nada imprudente delante del celoso y sobreprotector Touya.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Jmmmm si no hay más remedio – dijo haciendo un mohín con la boca- al mal paso darle prisa.

\- Diviértete Sakurita – se despedía Tomoyo-

\- Cuídate monstruo. Llámame.

\- Claro que si hermano, tú también cuídate por favor.

Salieron del lugar subiendo al vehículo de Shaoran.

\- Ahora si, explícame eso de que ya no parezco un monstruo.

\- Jajajajaja, olvídalo, no pensaste que te iba a decir que te ves hermosa frente a tu hermano ¿querías verme morir?

\- Ahhhh ¿entonces te parezco hermosa?

\- No veo lo extraño, siempre te lo digo, que no me creas no es mi problema.

La boda era a las afueras de Tokio, un lugar bastante accesible así que llegaron con suficiente tiempo, pero antes de llegar al lugar Shaoran se detuvo.

\- Tengo algo para ti, espera.

\- Sacó una hermosa caja de terciopelo que en su interior contenía una gargantilla de oro con una esmeralda, toda la pieza se veía delicada y finísima.

\- Shaoran es hermoso pero no…

\- No te preocupes, es solo un préstamo, pertenece a las joyas de mi familia y le pedí a mi madre que la trajera. Es que no se… Pensé en ti al recordarlo.

\- Gracias de verdad.

Llegaron al gran hotel donde muchos autos finos llegaban ocupados por personas que al parecer tenían mucho dinero y status social, un ambiente que era completamente ajeno para la joven Kinomoto que sintió tensarse inmediatamente, pero su amigo estaba allí para calmarla y tomó su mano.

\- No estés nerviosa Sakura, te ves absolutamente hermosa seguramente mucho más de lo que otras se verán, eres una chica inteligente, dulce y amable, además estaré contigo y no permitiré que nadie te haga sentir mal, nunca ¿comprendes? Nunca. Yo te cuidaré.

Ella asintió y se preparó para bajar del auto, Shaoran abrió la puerta y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar, entregó las llaves al encargado y se prepararon para ingresar. Los ojos de muchos se fijaban en la hermosa desconocida que llegaba con el heredero de los Li; si, el pobre joven Li que estaba en boca de muchos de los invitados por haber sido el exnovio de la chica que estaba próxima a contraer nupcias.

Pero muchos de los que hablaban dejaron de hacerlo al notar lo bien acompañado y sonriente que ingresaba al lugar, saludando con soltura a sus conocidos y encontrándose con su familia, la cabeza del poderoso clan Li, Hien y su esposa Ierán.

\- Hola papá, mamá, permítanme presentarles a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Sakura Kinomoto y es un honor para mi conocerlos.

Ierán se acercó y la saludó con un abrazo y a la vista de todos debía ser una persona muy cercana para que la ceremoniosa señora Li saludara a esa chica con tanta cercanía.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, gracias por apoyar a mi hijo, sé que son solo amigos, pero con esto le estás ayudando mucho pues si has notado las miradas de muchos están fijas en él, ya sabes, en estos círculos sociales los comentarios no cesan y todos saben de la relación que Shaoran tuvo con esta chica.

\- No se preocupe señora Ierán y por favor llámenme solo Sakura.

Ambos señores Li sonreían a la recién llegada mientras llegaban las escandalosas hermanas Li que a pesar de ser mayores a Shaoran su comportamiento no reflejaba eso.

Mientras Sakura estaba con la familia de su amigo, este fue llamado a un espacio aparte. Era una de las damas de honor que lo llamaba para preguntarle algo. Pero en realidad solo lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto dónde, para su sorpresa se encontraba la novia.

\- Shaoran, por favor, necesito hablar contigo – dijo ella cuando el aludido hizo amague de retirarse-

\- Zheng, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, no me interesa.

\- Pero por favor – dijo ella reteniéndolo al tomarlo de su brazo- Shaoran escúchame.

\- Zheng ¿tienes alguna idea de los problemas que tendremos si nos encuentran aquí solos?

\- No te preocupes, las chicas están vigilando.

\- Bueno, habla rápido, mi pareja está afuera esperándome.

\- Shaoran, vámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Si, huyamos, no quiero casarme con él, a quien amo es a ti y todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura, me había convencido de poder hacerlo pero no quiero, no me siento capaz de estar en un matrimonio sin amor.

\- Pero Zheng… Mira, debo ser sincero contigo, si esto me lo hubieses propuesto unos meses antes, te juro que no lo habría siquiera pensado pero ya no es así, yo ya no te amo.

\- Pero Shaoran, piénsalo bien, seguramente estás herido y por eso me lo dices pero tú si me amas, estuvimos juntos por cinco años, compartimos muchas cosas, nuestros sueños y anhelos y si, me equivoqué lo sé, pero te amo.

\- ¡Yo no! Ya no te amo y estoy más que seguro de eso y no es resentimiento o una especie de venganza, es lo que siente mi corazón. Lo siento, pero debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Si no deseas casarte no lo hagas, pero no me metas a mi en esto.

\- ¿Es por ella no?

\- Por… ¿Quién?

\- Por la chica con la que viniste.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

\- Pues que son inseparables, los ven mucho juntos y pensé que no pasaba nada hasta que te atreviste a traerla. ¡No lo ocultes más, No me mientas!

\- ¿Me has estado espiando? Perdón pero que bajo has caído. Además… Si, tienes razón, es por ella, la mejor mujer que he conocido en la vida, que me acepta como soy me hace reir y me apoya en todo, es sencilla, amable, dulce, muy inteligente y delicada y… No la cambiaría por alguien como tú. No lo haré.

\- Shaoran, me rompiste el corazón.

\- Tú me lo rompiste primero Zheng, no me culpes por buscar ser feliz. Ahora me voy, te deseo buena suerte.

Salió de la pequeña habitación donde su ex novia había quedado hecha un mar de lágrimas y él se sentía liberado, por fin había roto hasta el último vínculo que lo unía a ella y se dirigió donde su querida amiga que estaba con Meiling.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Cómo dejas sola a Sakura!

\- Mei, no te preocupes, tú estabas conmigo además todos han sido muy amables – añadía Sakura-

\- Si amiga, pero tú Shaoran, eres un irresponsable, no sabes cuántos se le han acercado coqueteándole, lindo compañero te conseguiste Sak.

\- Ya, ya, Meiling, no seas exagerada, Sakura ¿me acompañas un momento? Hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

Se fueron ambos a otro lado del salón.

\- Sak… Necesito otro grandeee favor

\- Mmmmm bueno, ya estoy metida de cabeza en esto, dime qué pasa.

\- La loca de mi ex novia me acaba de decir que huyamos juntos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Pues obviamente le dije que no, el caso es que ella cree que es por ti, que tenemos una relación y eso… Pues…

\- Ah y ¿no es cierto? Tenemos una relación.

\- Pero Sakura… Yo…

\- Jajajaja eres un tonto ¡si vieras la cara de espanto que pusiste, Tenemos una relación de amistad! Pero bueno, dime ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Pues… A partir de ahora, eres mi novia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ay ¿en qué clase de locura pretendes meterme?

\- Saku… Sakurita por favor, por favor ¡Ayúdame! Además, nos servirá a ambos, Sé que te fastidia que vengan a tratar de conquistarte, aunque quien los culpa estás preciosa… Pero si piensan que andas conmigo pues no te buscarán más ¿qué dices?

La chica rodó los ojos con cansancio – Está bien… ¡Pero me estarás debiendo una muy grande Li!

\- ¡Gracias! Sabía que lo harías, así que desde ahora, somos los novios más amorosos.

\- Pero debes hablar con tus padres y hermanas no quiero malos entendidos con tu familia, han sido muy amables.

\- No te preocupes, yo hablo con ellos.

\- Bueno… Empecemos con este circo y debes actuar como un novio amoroso ¿eh? No me voy a conformar con un patán distante, ya tuve bastante con Yue.

Ante el último comentario ambos reían y fueron a hablar con la familia Li sobre su pequeño arreglo; al principio Ierán no se vio muy agradada con la idea porque le parecía injusto con Sakura, pero al ver que la chica no se incomodaba con el asunto al final lo aceptó.

\- Shaoran, ven acá – le llamaban sus padres- Comprendemos tus motivos pero te advierto – decía Ierán- No vayas a hacerle daño a esa chica, se nota que es una buena persona y mira todo lo que te ha ayudado.

\- No te preocupes mamá, es mi mejor amiga y jamás haría algo que la hiriera.

Todos ingresaron al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia, todo el tiempo Sakura observaba las reacciones de su amigo, pensaba que quizá muy en lo profundo de su corazón sentiría algo de tristeza, pero ella haría todo lo posible por evitar que su joven amigo estuviera triste.

El asunto es que ninguno de ellos pensaba que esa situación se pudiera salir de sus manos.

Y aquí está! espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, estos dos capítulos son muy fieles a la realidad pero en realidad quiero agradecerles profundamente todo su apoyo, sus mensajes ,los reviews, son INCREÍBLES!

Bueno, me han hecho varias preguntas, he tratado de responder por interno

CRISTAL 0110 me pregunta que si puedo recomendarles algunas historias y si, una se llama Lemon Three, es muy bella de hace ya unos añitos, otra es "mi tutor está loco pero lo quiero" "Sakura, consígueme una esposa" y las de mis autores favoritos: ElizzeKomatsu, Floordecerezo, florkawaii y Joshy cz y por último "Sakura Kinomoto: secuestradora"

Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews como invitados: **Sora, cristal 0110, Sayuri Jenny, Kimi-Sam, solecita 1304, Sayuri-brisa y aquell s guest cuyos nombres desconozco** , mil gracias!

Aquí va el segundo!


	8. GRAVE ERROR

**Empezó bien el asunto de la boda no? jejeje**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **GRAVE ERROR**

La ceremonia había terminado, era increíble ver el semblante triste y desesperanzado de la novia cuando era todo lo contrario de lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste? – cuestiona Sakura a su amigo ambarino-

\- Bien… Normal, liberado en realidad, hace unos meses no me habría imaginado diciendo esto.

\- Me alegra querido novio.

\- Así es novia mía, ahora vamos a divertirnos ¿si?

El lugar era inmenso por la gran cantidad de invitados, en varias ocasiones Sakura sintió que alguien la miraba de forma insistente pero no se atrevía a averiguar quién era.

\- Shaoran… Siento que alguien me observa ¿ves a algún conocido?

\- Es normal – respondió él- Eres el monstruo más bonito que hay por acá.

\- Jajajajaj ¿sabes? Ya me hace gracia que me digas así, además porque se que no lo dices en serio, lo dices porque piensas que estoy hermosa y no quieres admitirlo.

\- Mmmmm, no es eso, de hecho ya te lo había dicho, estás hermosa y estoy seguro de ser la envidia de muchos en este lugar, por eso te digo que no me sorprende que te sientas observada. Aunque es una lástima, por mi culpa no podrás tener una buena conquista esta noche.

\- Por eso no te preocupes, no creo que me interese involucrarme con un snob estirado, me basta contigo.

\- Si que sabes ser cruel Kinomoto. ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Champagne por favor.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Vamos Shaoran, no seas aguafiestas, además, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche ¿no? ¿Cuál es el riesgo?

\- Mmmm si, tienes razón, vamos a celebrar novia mia. Ya regreso – se retiró guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa-

Vió a su amiga Meiling a lo lejos – Hola Mei.

\- Ohhh pero si es mi amiga y prima por una noche. Estás loca Sakura Kinomoto para aceptar semejante cosa.

\- AY no seas exagerada Mei, déjame divertirme.

\- Si, tienes razón, además… Hay un chico guapísimo que me ha estado mirando y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, deséame suerte amiga.

\- Mucha suerte Mei y diviértete.

Su amiga china se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose entre la gente; mientras Shaoran regresaba ella caminaba despreocupadamente sobre la hierba tropezando por un segundo.

\- Si caminas así de distraída puedes hacerte daño – esa era una voz muy conocida para ella

\- Yu… Yue… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- El banco para el que trabajo pertenece al clan de la familia del novio, todos los gerentes y subgerentes hemos sido invitados.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y con quién vienes?

\- Con mi novia, ahí viene – dijo tomando de la mano a aquella mujer que Sakura había conocido en el apartamento de Yue- ¿Se recuerdan?

\- Ahh pero si es la linda Sakura Kinomoto, me sorprende verte aquí. –dijo la acompañante de Yue-

Ese comentario no caló muy bien en la castaña, pero justo en ese momento intervenía Shaoran.

\- Ya regresé preciosa – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura que la descolocó por un momento al igual que a Yue-

\- Les presento, es mi novio Li Shaoran.

\- ¿Li? ¿Del clan Li? – preguntaba Yue sorprendido-

\- Así es, soy el heredero del clan Li y novio de la preciosa Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto… ¿Ustedes son?

\- Ah si, lo siento mi amor, él es Yue Tsukishiro subgerente de una de las sucursales del banco Chung Mei y su novia Sakura…. Perdón lo olvidé.

\- Ya veo… Bueno, pues mucho gusto.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del momento.

\- Y… Dime Sakura ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – la pregunta del millón, no habían hablado eso pero Shaoran respondió con rapidez-

\- Cerca de dos meses, aunque nos conocemos hace más y me considero infinitamente afortunado, ya saben, hay personas que no saben valorar lo que tienen; en mi caso, esta preciosa, inteligente, amable y dulce mujer aquí a mi lado – decía Shaoran mientras la abrazaba-

\- Si, eso es cierto – respondía Yue con un poco de amargura en su voz y dureza en su rostro, gesto que molestó a su novia y se acercó más para asirse de su brazo, pero inmediatamente él la evadió y se despidió de la pareja seguido por su novia-

\- Gracias Shaoran – dijo Sakura en voz baja-

\- Jajajaj la verdad es que no sabes cuánto me divertí ¿viste su rostro?

\- Si, muy extraño, parecía enojado ¿no?

\- No preciosa, celoso, estaba total y completamente celoso. Creo que si lo hubiésemos planeado no habría salido mejor. Ahora, terminemos esta copa y vamos a bailar.

\- Shaoran, yo no bailo bien, tengo dos pies izquierdos.

\- Eso es imposible Kinomoto, eres por mucho una de las mejores bateristas que he conocido, y baterista que se respete es buen bailarín, vamos yo te guío.

Pasaron a la pista de baile donde se divertían en cada pieza que bailaban y que a su vez alternaban con una o dos copas mas de champagne.

\- Monstruito, debemos ser muy precavidos, tu querido Yue no nos quita la vista de encima.

\- ¿Crees que debemos irnos?

\- Noooo por el contrario, no es que sea malo ni nada de eso pero en serio quiero seguir viendo su cara de sufrimiento al verte conmigo mientras él se da cuenta por la clase de mujer que te cambió ¡por favor! es un pobre idiota y apenas se está percatando de ello. Así que tolera un rato más mis atenciones novia mía.

\- Eres perverso Li, pero te sigo, lo merece.

Bailaban y se divertían, alternaban el baile con más champagne, de manera que al avanzar la noche no estaban muy lúcidos que digamos.

\- Sak, qué te parece si vamos al jardín un rato, ya me siento un poco mareado.

\- Ay si, por favor, estos zapatos me están matando.

Salieron tomados de la mano y caminando con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar al jardín y se sentaron en el césped.

\- Ha sido muy divertido Shaoran, la verdad yo pensé que iba a ser incómodo y tendría que ser el paño de lágrimas por tu corazón roto.

\- No mi querida Sakura, no te iba a hacer pasar por eso, además ya te había dicho que ya no sentía nada por ella.

\- Pues si, pero al verla ahí casándose con otro de pronto te sentirías mal.

\- Bueno, pues afortunadamente no pasó.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato contemplando el cielo.

\- Sakura ¿piensas que algún día lleguemos a ser felices y Encontrar esa persona con quien podamos estar el resto de nuestras vidas?

\- Mmmmmmm es posible… Aun somos jóvenes y hay mucho por hacer.

\- Si, pero no puedo negarte que a veces me gustaría volver a sentirme así con alguien ¿sabes?

\- Si, te comprendo, yo en realidad nunca me había enamorado de nadie hasta Yue, entonces no he tenido lo que tú viviste con Zheng, no niego que si me gustaría tener a alguien en mi vida que me correspondiera obviamente, debe ser lindo.

\- Y ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera?

\- Mmmmm… No lo sé, amable, dulce, cariñoso, que me cuide, que sea inteligente, músico obviamente… ¿Y tú?

\- Coincido contigo, me gustaría que fuera graciosa , inteligente, dulce… Me gusta que me mimen… a veces Zheng era muy egoísta y vanidosa, yo no me había dado cuenta porque la amaba mucho… En fín, no se dónde estará la persona idónea para mí en estos momentos, solo deseo que sueñe conmigo de la misma manera en que yo lo hago y quizá, solo quizá, podamos coincidir en esta vida.

Sakura se había quedado mirándolo con atención y escuchando cada una de sus palabras, pensando en que tal vez alguien también soñaría con ella, cuando sintió que la cálida mano de su amigo tomó la suya mientras seguía mirando al cielo.

\- No te preocupes Kinomoto, tarde o temprano llegará.

Se acostaron en aquel lugar sintiendo el frio de la noche y contemplando las estrellas. Sakura había cerrado sus ojos por un rato, solo quería sentir ese momento y la calidez que invadía su corazón.

\- Sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

\- ¿Eh? Yue, ¿qué haces acá?

\- Como lo acabo de decir, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella dirigió su mirada a Shaoran.

\- Estaré cerca si me necesitas – dijo besando su mano y levantándose del lugar-

Sakura se incorporó y Yue se sentó a su lado.

\- Es muy incómodo ¿no te preocupa arruinar tu vestido? – preguntó el joven de cabello gris, ¡qué diferente era de Shaoran!-

Ella sonrió con ironía – No, no me importa y afortunadamente a Shaoran tampoco

\- ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con la farsa de que son novios?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Ustedes no son pareja, de eso estoy seguro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque te conozco, estarías nerviosa y tímida, como eras conmigo.

\- Pues resulta que Shaoran siempre saca lo mejor de mí, cosa que quizá tú no pudiste hacer.

\- Touché… Aún así no me convencen. Que se tienen mucho cariño de eso no hay duda.

\- Bueno Yue, tienes razón, no somos pareja, él es mucho más que eso, es mi mejor amigo.

\- Sakura, yo… En realidad quería pedirte perdón, lo que tu amiguito dijo ahora me hizo mucho sentido y de verdad fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de la persona que tenía a mi lado y me aproveché de tus sentimientos de la peor manera. Yo me dejé deslumbrar con Sakura, tan sofisticada y profesional, pero durante este tiempo que he compartido con ella no tiene ni punto de comparación contigo, eres brillante y dulce no hay un ápice de egoísmo en ti. De verdad me arrepiento de mis decisiones.

\- Yue, agradezco tus palabras en verdad, pero creo que solo estás confundido porque hoy has visto algo diferente, ya no ves a la niña de vestimenta sencilla e ideas románticas, además estoy con alguien más y tal vez pensabas que iba a quedarme suspirando por ti quien sabe hasta cuándo. Pero lamento decepcionarte, porque esta noche me desharé de este bello peinado, guardaré estas joyas, me bajaré de los altos tacones y volveré a ser la misma de siempre, la misma niña que ama leer y a sus amigos y a su música y tú volverás a buscar a la sofisticada y profesional Sakura que trajiste esta noche. Así que no te confundas y no intentes hacerlo conmigo, yo no pertenezco a tu mundo y tú eres del tipo de errores que no volveré a cometer.

\- ¿Un error dices?

\- Si, porque me olvidé de mi misma por ti, por agradarte y eso no está bien, yo necesito a alguien que me ame por quien yo soy, ni mas ni menos que eso.

\- Creo que lo encontraste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A tu amigo Shaoran.

\- Lo acabas de decir bien, es mi amigo y solo eso.

\- Pequeña Sakura, si me permites darte un consejo: tú y ese muchacho están jugando un juego peligroso, espero que no resultes herida al final. Me voy.

Lo vió alejarse hacia donde se desarrollaba la fiesta y se quedó ahí sentada, mirando hacia el horizonte y pensando en las palabras antes dichas por Yue.

\- ¿ _Será posible? Pero no, solo somos amigos, lo quiero si y mucho pero es solo porque somos amigos ¿no?._

 _-_ ¿Un poco más de champagne novia mía?

\- Jajajaja me quieres terminar de emborrachar y mira que ya estoy bien mareada.

\- Tú misma lo dijiste nos quedaremos aquí y no hay riesgos; así que vamos, a menos que te sientas mal.

\- No, para nada, sírveme.

Continuaron bebiendo y riéndose de cosas sin sentido mientras la noche avanzaba y el lugar iba quedando vacío.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos, este frío podría hacerte daño Sakura.

\- Si, es lo mejor.

Shaoran se levantó para ayudar a hacer lo mismo a su amiga quien se tropezó por un momento quedando recostada en su pecho, ambos reían frenéticamente, muestra de los efectos del alcohol en ellos.

\- ¿Bailemos una última pieza?

\- ¿Bailar? Pero no hay música Shaoran.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? - Encendió su celular y puso una canción de Ed Sheeran "thinkin out loud" al son de la cual empezaron a bailar.

\- Gracias por todo Sakura, he pasado una noche fenomenal a tu lado, hacía mucho que no la pasaba tan bien, incluso no recuerdo disfrutar tanto con Zheng.

\- No es nada, para eso son los amigos ¿no? – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica que él no pudo notar.

\- Si, supongo… Eso somos...

\- Si – dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Ay Sakura no me mires así por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé, es como si mi corazón estuviera desbocado y simplemente quiero… Ay por Dios, vas a pensar que estoy loco pero… ¡Al diablo!.

La tomó y la besó apasionadamente abrazándola, ella no se quedó atrás y se aferró a su cuello correspondiendo aquel beso, aunque un pedacito consciente de su mente le gritaba que ¡era una locura, estaba besando a su mejor amigo! aún así su cuerpo no quería parar, pero el ambarino estaba en las mismas circunstancias, por un lado sabía que debía soltarla, que eso no podía pasar pero era un conflicto demasiado fuerte el que se daba en su interior.

Al final fue ella la que reaccionó primero soltándose de su agarre e inmediatamente él fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Sakura, perdóname, perdóname por favor!

\- No no, perdóname tú a mi… Yo creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la habitación.

\- SI, tienes toda la razón.

Ella empezó a caminar delante de él con sus zapatos en la mano, su peinado un poco desecho y en medio de un silencio ensordecedor que reinaba entre ambos. Llegaron a la habitación que por cierto, debían compartir.

\- Ehhh Sakura ¿necesitas algo? Tienes hambre, sed ¿deseas algo?

\- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- Bueno, yo si quiero algo, un pastel de chocolate, muero de hambre.

Ella empezó a reir – Estás loco, pero bueno, en ese caso yo también quiero uno de fresas. ¿No será problema?

\- No, para nada, el servicio es de 24 horas. Si quieres puedes irte preparando y cuando llegue te aviso

\- Está bien – se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, hasta llegó a pensar que podía ser taquicardia-

Por su parte el joven Chino no estaba mejor, con un vaso de agua en sus manos se había recostado al balcón que tenía la habitación.

\- _Maldita sea, como pude ser tan imprudente y haber hecho eso, le prometí que no la heriría y me he portado como un tonto irresponsable, aunque por otro lado, si ella no se hubiese separado de mi…_

 _-_ Shaoran ¿estás bien?

Él le sonrió de vuelta – Sí ¿tú cómo estás, te sientes bien?

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy un poco mareada jejeje mucha champagne.

\- Perdóname, debí ser mas prudente con eso.

\- No te preocupes, soy una niña grande y responsable de mis propios actos, bebí porque quise.

Ella se puso a su lado en el balcón donde reinaba de nuevo el silencio.

\- Sakura yo…

\- Shaoran….

\- Lo siento mucho Sakura, me porté como un muchachito, me excedí contigo y me siento muy mal.

\- No, por favor no digas eso soy yo la que te debe una disculpa, además no tienes por qué sentirte mal en serio… Fue un mal entendido, se nos subió la bebida a la cabeza es todo.

\- Pero no quiero que te sientas mal, o que te estoy usando o aprovechándome de ti en serio.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Shaoran – dijo acercándose a él- me has cuidado como nadie más lo había hecho, no te culpes por nada, fue… Solo un impulso del momento.

En ese momento sintieron el sonido de la puerta así que Shaoran salió a recibir que lo habían traído.

\- Oye… ¿No te parece que es demasiado? – dijo ella sorprendida al ver la gran bandeja de postres-

\- No para mí, cuando se trata de chocolate no puedo parar.

Se sentaron en la enorme cama con la bandeja de postres y empezaron a comer ya mucho más relajados hablando en torno a los acontecimientos anteriores.

\- Jajajaja ¿y si viste como la dama de honor se cayó y tropezó con otra cuando trataron de atrapar el ramo? – decía Sakura-

\- Jajajajaj ¡siiii! Las mujeres están locas definitivamente ¡desesperadas y locas!

\- ¡Hey! A mi sácame de eso ¿o te olvidas que ni siquiera participé de ese ridículo?

\- Oye si ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Mira que corres el riesgo de quedarte solterona

\- Jajajajaja eres malo de verdad Li. Pero no creas que no lo he considerado, no soy como las chicas comunes por mucho que Tommy y Mei lo intenten, soy consciente de ello y quizá no haya quien quiera lidiar conmigo.

\- Si supieras lo mucho que me enoja cuando dices eso. ¿En verdad no te das cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo increíble que eres, ese es el motivo por el que estás sola, no te ajustas a las medidas de cualquiera, vas mas allá de lo normal o común y el hombre que se atreva a descubrir eso simplemente quedará atrapado.

\- Esa es tu perspectiva Shaoran, pero lo cierto del caso es que si el precio de ser como soy es quedarme sola, creo que lo puedo aceptar.

\- En eso tienes razón y me harás esa promesa aquí y ahora. Júrame Sakura Kinomoto que no te vas a conformar con cualquiera solo por no estar en soledad; eres extraordinaria y el hombre que esté contigo debe ser como mínimo igual de extraordinario a ti para que no te apague.

\- Y luego dices que la rara soy yo…

\- No eres rara, eres especial. Así que júramelo

\- Ay ya ya, pienso que eres algo exagerado pero… Está bien te lo juro.

Él le sonrió con dulzura mientras la observaba.

\- Comes como un monstruo Kinomoto, tienes salsa de fresa alrededor de la boca.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo pasando los dedos por sus labios, gesto que a Shaoran le pareció demasiado provocador-

\- Ven te ayudo – dijo él posando su pulgar en la comisura de sus labios por lo que Sakura se estremeció en el acto.

Y eso fue todo, el poco de cordura que habían recuperado había salido por la ventana pues el ambarino había atrapado de nuevo los labios de Sakura besándolos con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, en ella no encontró la más mínima resistencia, antes bien se aferraba a su amplia espalda correspondiendo aquel íntimo contacto; se sentía increíblemente bien, aunque sus mentes trataban de retomar el juicio, sus corazones desataban mil emociones que los llevaban a continuar.

Se acariciaban y besaban sin darse el mínimo instante para respirar, pues de una u otra forma sabían que de separarse aunque fuera unos segundos retornaría a ellos su sentido común y ambos querían que pasara lo que al parecer tenía que suceder.

\- No… No Sakura…

\- Qué dices – contestaba ella totalmente agitada

\- No puedo – dijo alejándose de ella como si quemara-

\- Per… Pero yo… Perdóname – dijo la castaña cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- Perdóname Shaoran, no se qué me pasa.

\- No, no Sakura, perdóname tú a mí, he sido demasiado descuidado, mucho.

Cuando lo notó la chica estaba llorando con su rostro entre sus rodillas. Se abofeteó mentalmente por todo lo que había sucedido, independiente de lo que ella dijera sabía que era su responsabilidad cuidarla y sentía que estaba literalmente loco en ese momento.

\- Sakura, preciosa, no llores por favor.

\- Perdón, de verdad… Es solo que… No es nada, ignórame.

\- Cómo me pides eso – le decía él tomando su rostro entre sus manos- No pienso ignorarte, solo quiero saber qué sucede, siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad.

\- Yo sé que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros pero… En realidad ¿soy tan desagradable?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando mujer?

\- Pues no sé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- Ven acá – dijo Shaoran sentándose nuevamente en la cama mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el hombro de él y él la rodeaba por los hombros- No podrías estar más equivocada Sakura Kinomoto, de verdad que ya no sé cómo explicártelo, pero lo intentaré. Eres perfecta mujer, no tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy y hermosa que te veías hoy; de no ser porque yo te estuve estorbando créeme que mas de uno estaría tras de ti, por otro lado, ¿crees que si no fueras hermosa habría cometido el mismo error dos veces? Y préstame atención, digo error, porque es algo de lo que no quiero arrepentirme mañana simplemente por unos tragos, te quiero en mi vida Sakura, te necesito en mi vida y sé que si hubiese seguido nuestra amistad estaría arruinada para siempre y no voy a permitir eso por un impulso del momento; no puedo darme el lujo de perderte.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos…

\- Porque creo que eres un ser único, no una muchacha cualquiera a la que puedo llevarme a la cama y después olvidarme de ella, y si arruino esto que existe entre nosotros no podría perdonármelo nunca y mucho menos si sales herida en el proceso.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran, creo que nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como lo hago en ti y esta noche me has demostrado que de verdad cuidarás de mí, gracias. Gracias por ser mi confidente y amigo en todo momento.

\- El uno para el otro monstruo. Ahora olvidemos todo esto y vamos a dormir ¿si? – dicho esto se levantó para ir al sofá-

\- ¿No te vas a acostar conmigo?

Él la miró con confusión.

\- Ay no te preocupes, no te voy a violar, confía un poco en mi por favor.

\- No es por ti, es en mi en quien no puedo confiar.

\- Shaoran… No quiero estar sola por favor.

\- Bueno está bien.

De esa manera se acostaron y hablaron hasta que el cansancio los venció a ambos; de madrugada Shaoran se despertó sintiendo el rostro de Sakura sobre su pecho, tan cálido, tan cercano y empezó a acariciar su largo cabello que caía sobre las almohadas.

\- _Ay Sakura Kinomoto, me estás poniendo el mundo de cabeza, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de perderte y no lo haré, voy a proteger nuestra amistad aún de mi mismo._ Pensaba el joven ambarino-

Pasadas algunas horas pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura que tenuemente lo llamaba y abrió sus ojos al no sentirla a su lado.

\- Sakura ¿dónde estás?

\- ¿Shaoran? Necesito tu ayuda por favor, estoy en el baño.

\- ¿Segura que puedo pasar?

\- Si, ven pronto por favor creo que algo malo está pasando.

Esto último fue suficiente para que se levantara y fuera corriendo, la encontró en el piso, llorando y claramente desorientada.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa, Te sientes mal?

\- Shaoran tengo un dolor espantoso y no puedo ver.

De inmediato algo hizo click en su cabeza, era indudable lo que estaba pasando. El aneurisma se había roto.

 **Mis muy queridos lectores, y aquí termina este episodio de la boda para entrar en algo un poco más complejo.**

 **¡demasiadas locuras en una noche! el alcohol nunca es buen consejero... Y como decía Yue, esos son juegos peligrosos.**

 **Anyway, los dejo disfrutar este bello fin de semana que en mi hermosa Colombia será más largo, pues el lunes es día de fiesta. Empezaré a trabajar y espero sinceramente que eso no afecte en nada este proceso.**

 **Un/una de los lectores que dejó su review, me pide que no deje la historia inconclusa y te respondo. QUE TAL! esta es la tercera que escribo y las he llevado a feliz término porque se lo que se siente T-T. de esta ya están 19 capítulos escritos, siempre lo hago así para evitar hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

 **Los quiero! besos y abrazos por montones, disfruten el fin de semana y dejen sus reviews! me hacen demasiado feliz.**

 **Ale-San**


	9. QUÉDATE CONMIGO

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

\- Necesitamos una ambulancia urgente! Suite 908 Li Shaoran, es de vida o muerte por favor dénse prisa.

Poco después de haberla encontrado en el baño desorientada y prácticamente ciega ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, por lo que la llevó a la cama y llamó al servicio del hotel quienes contaban con una ambulancia y paramédicos disponibles; cambió su ropa y tomó las cosas de ambos, ya tendría tiempo de hacer las llamadas correspondientes desde la ambulancia.

El sonido de la puerta anunció que ya habían llegado y habló con los paramédicos mientras estos la subían a la camilla. El alboroto no se hizo esperar, algunos de los otros huéspedes, incluidos los padres de Shaoran se asomaron para ver lo que pasaba y se sorprendieron al ver que era Shaoran y su amiga los implicados.

\- Shaoran ¿qué pasa?

\- Papá te llamaré desde la ambulancia primero debo hablar con ellos.

\- Si, si, ve, estaremos atentos.

\- Gracias papá.

\- Señores, esta es la situación, la señorita Kinomoto fue diagnosticada con un aneurisma cerebral y estaba programada su cirugía para dentro de un mes a la espera de un especialista, hay que llevarla al hospital general de Tokio, allá está el neurólogo y neurocirujano que la atienden.

Deseaba que el ascensor fuera un poco más rápido, sabía que en esos casos el tiempo era precioso para evitar un mayor daño a causa del derrame interno.

\- ¡Touya! Si, soy yo, vamos con Sakura para el hospital creo que su aneurisma se ha roto.

 _\- Voy en camino_. -Respondió Touya.

\- Eriol, busca al doctor Hikari, creo que el aneurisma de Sakura se ha roto y vamos en camino.

\- _De inmediato lo buscaré y por favor dénse prisa, sabes que el tiempo es muy valioso y avisaré a Tomoyo._

\- Gracias.

Por último llamó a sus padres estando en la ambulancia pero sin soltar nunca la mano de su amiga.

\- Papá, mira, Sakura fue diagnosticada con un aneurisma cerebral y creo que se ha roto.

 _\- ¿Necesitan algo?_

\- No lo sé todavía, creo que primero hay que estabilizarla para evitar mayores daños pero el especialista que la iba a operar no es de Japón, entonces no sé…

\- _No te preocupes hijo, solo mantennos informados y haremos lo que sea necesario._

\- Gracias papá ¿cuándo regresan a Hong Kong?

\- _Hoy mismo, sabes que hay cosas que no dan espera._

\- Entonces no podré ir a despedirlos, no la voy a dejar sola.

\- _No te preocupes hijo, es tu deber._

\- Adiós papá y muchas gracias, saluda a mamá por favor.

\- Sakura, resiste por favor – sentía como apretaba su mano levemente- Todavía hay mucho por hacer, sueños por cumplir… No me dejes solo por favor. – gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vista de los paramédicos que lo miraban de forma compasiva.

\- Tranquilo joven, su novia se pondrá bien – decía una de ellas-

\- No es mi novia, es mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Listos para correr? Llegamos en dos minutos, dan orden de llevarla directamente al quirófano del tercer piso, todo está preparado – gritaba el copiloto de la ambulancia.

Llegaron al lugar y bajaron la camilla con prontitud, Shaoran corría tras ellos hasta que al llegar a una puerta lo detuvieron.

\- Perdón doctor Li, pero no puede pasar de este punto, solo familiares directos de la paciente, puede esperar aquí y le informaremos.

\- ¡Pero por favor! Déjenme ir, necesito saber cómo está.

\- Ya le dije que no es posible, por favor espere aquí y yo misma le informaré cuando sepa algo.

Se sentía molesto y frustrado – ¿Cómo era posible que no lo dejaran pasar? Pero también tenían razón, no era nada más que su amigo.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas hasta que vió llegar a Eriol.

\- Hola Shaoran ¿qué pasó?

\- Jmmmmm Ni me preguntes, anoche fue una completa locura Eriol, y pensar que pueda ser la última vez que la vea, hace que me sienta de lo peor.

\- No me digas que…

\- ¡NO! No, pero… Casi.

\- No puede ser. Ahora tendrás que contarme todo.

\- ¿En serio? Sakura está allá adentro luchando por su vida y ¿tú me estás preguntando eso?

\- Estoy siendo práctico, seguro allá demorarán un muyyy buen rato, si quieres hablamos del clima entonces.

Ese último comentario hizo sonreír al ambarino.

\- Además, es mejor hablar ahora y no cuando Touya esté aquí y corramos el riesgo de que nos escuche, ahí si el que va a quedar en cama será otro.

\- Está bien. Bueno pues qué te digo… Nos besamos, y no una, sino dos veces, fue toda una locura no sé ni cómo pude detenerme, pero estaba tan increíblemente hermosa y sexy y divertida… No lo sé ella es un conjunto extraño de muchas cosas, además bebimos y fingimos ser novios.

\- Fue un día bastante loco por lo que me estás contando.

\- Con decirte que la novia me propuso huir con ella… Por eso le pedí a Sakura que fingiera ser mi novia para que la loca de Zheng no me molestara más, pero fue contraproducente para mi, el estar tan cerca a ella y verme "obligado" a abrazarla y comportarme como el dulce novio. Ah y además nos encontramos al idiota de Yue que la acechó toda la noche, mejor dicho una montaña rusa.

\- Si, pero ¿cómo pasó lo del beso?

\- Estaba tarde, ya habíamos bebido bastante y estábamos bailando en el jardín, de repente no pude aguantar y la besé y ella… Ella me correspondió y te juro que fue el beso más dulce de mi vida, luego en el cuarto, hablamos y todo había quedado aclarado, decidimos culpar a los tragos que teníamos en la cabeza, pero… Pasó de nuevo y fue más allá, si no fuera porque recuperé mi cordura por unos instantes, otra historia te estaría contando.

\- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

\- Si, claro.

\- Estás jodido amigo mío, realmente jodido.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

\- Tienes dos opciones y las conoces; o te resistes o te dejas llevar, si te resistes… Tarde o temprano te vas a quebrar y va a ser un desastre monumental o te dejas llevar y también va a ser un desastre.

\- Si, eso también lo tengo claro, ningún lado del asunto es alentador.

\- Mira Shaoran, Sakura es una mujer como pocas y lo digo a pesar de estar estúpida y totalmente enamorado de Tommy, pero el asunto es que… No sé, todos a su alrededor la cuidan demasiado por una razón, y esa razón es que a su vida debe llegar alguien tan increíble que pueda llegar a merecerla y no digo que no lo seas, es solo que si le haces daño de alguna manera habrá mucha gente sobre ti. Entonces, es una decisión que debe ser muy bien tomada porque Sakura no es una chica solo para pasar un rato.

\- Eso lo tengo claro Eriol, yo mismo le he dicho a ella que jamás permitiré que esté con un tipo cualquiera, ella es… - con su mano sacudía sus cabellos con desesperación- No lo sé, no se nada, pero prefiero su amistad antes de correr el riesgo de perderla, incluso estuve pensando en irme y tomar distancia antes de que algo más llegue a pasar.

\- ¿Cuándo termina tu pasantía aquí?.

\- Tres meses, aunque es más trabajo investigativo que otra cosa, es decir que mi presencia aquí no es imprescindible, puedo hacerlo desde Hong Kong.

\- Jmmmm muy complicado, es muy unida a ti.

\- ¡Lo sé! Y yo a ella ¿pero no es preferible hacerlo ahora y no cuando pase a mayores?

\- ¿Y por qué no te lanzas entonces? Digo… Si eso pasó es posible que ella sienta lo mismo por ti

\- ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si lo único que logro es confundirla más? No puedo permitir eso Eriol.

En ese momento Touya Kinomoto ingresó corriendo al lugar.

\- Maldito Tokio, había un embotellamiento terrible a la entrada de la ciudad. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

\- Aún no dicen nada, solo que hay que esperar.

\- Cómo fue

\- Estaba en el baño y de repente tuvo un fuerte dolor y según me alcanzó a decir todo se puso oscuro, un momento después quedó inconsciente.

\- Carajo ¿qué fue lo que hizo anoche, Se excedió de alguna manera?

\- No, para nada, de hecho creo que la pasó bien, puedes preguntarle a Meiling si quieres.

\- El médico fue claro, nada de emociones fuertes ¡de ningún tipo! Algo tuvo que haberlo desencadenado…

Era algo en lo que Shaoran no había pensado ¿acaso sería su culpa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A los antes mencionados se habían añadido Tomoyon, Meiling y Yukito todos preocupadas por la suerte de su querida amiga y alumna, no recibían aún noticias de la salud de Sakura.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensarán tenernos en este lugar sin ninguna noticia? – decía Touya impaciente-

\- Cálmate amigo, este tipo de cosas son muy complejas y hay que tener paciencia – decía Yukito-

\- Pero tiene razón, cuántas horas lleva desde que la trajeron y ¡no dicen nada! Es una falta de consideración – discutía Meiling-

En ese momento ingresaban los señores Li.

Shaoran hizo las presentaciones del caso a Yukito, Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Sakura? – Preguntaba Ierán-

\- No sabemos nada aún.

Justo escucharon el sonido de la puerta, era el doctor Hikari.

\- ¿Todos ustedes son los acompañantes de la señorita Kinomoto?

\- Yo soy su hermano – Touya se puso frente a los demás-

\- Muy bien, pues… Les tengo noticias alentadoras, todas estas horas estuvimos tratando de detener la hemorragia y drenando la sangre que se derramó en su cerebro. No les miento, la situación es muy delicada y más aún porque el médico que la va a operar no tenía programado viajar tan pronto, lo llamé en cuanto supe de la condición de la señorita, pero aún así no tengo certeza de cuándo pueda llegar.

\- Si, pero ¿cómo está ella?

\- Está inconsciente, pero esperamos que reaccione en un par de horas, solo podrá ingresar el señor Kinomoto como pariente directo de la señorita.

\- Yo soy su prima ¿no cuenta?

\- Lastimosamente no. El caso es que cuando despierte es posible que hable con algunas incoherencias, como les digo logramos estabilizarla pero… Las posibilidades de éxito en la cirugía disminuyen con el paso de las horas.

Los rostros de todos los presentes manifestaban la preocupación existente.

\- Doctor, disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿cuál es la dificultad para que el cirujano venga pronto? – Indagaba Hien

\- No hay vuelos disponibles hasta dentro de tres días.

\- En ese caso, si ustedes así lo desea ponemos a su entera disposición nuestro avión privado, puede salir en un par de horas, es solo cuestión de que el médico así lo indique.

\- Bueno, con ese generoso ofrecimiento creo que nos comunicaremos con el doctor para que pueda llegar mañana a mas tardar.

\- Doctor, y por favor, no escatimen en gastos, lo que sea necesario y quien sea necesario solo póngalo a nuestra cuenta, Shaoran tú te encargas del papeleo y todo lo pertinente. Lastimosamente debemos irnos. Señor Kinomoto, deseamos de corazón que todo salga bien para su hermana, es una niña encantadora y con mucho futuro.

\- Le agradezco mucho señor Li, aunque no era necesario todo esto… Pero de igual manera, muchas gracias.

\- Hijo, cuídate mucho por favor e infórmanos de la situación de Sakura, cuando puedas hablar con ella transmítele nuestros buenos deseos – decía Ierán-

Se despidieron de los presentes y así iniciaron los trámites para traer al especialista.

Un par de horas más pasaron – ¿Señor Kinomoto? Su hermana ha despertado, puede pasar pero solo unos minutos y procure que no se esfuerce.

Touya se apresuró a ingresar a la habitación de su hermana y permaneció un rato allí para luego reunirse de nuevo con los otros.

\- Hey tú, Li. Sakura quiere verte.

\- Pero…

\- Nada, insistió mucho y no quería que se sobresaltara.

\- Está bien, voy para allá.

Al ingresar a la habitación la encontró conectada a un sinfín de aparatos y unos pequeños tubos que salían de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- Shaoran… - dijo con voz débil y una pequeña sonrisa- Perdón por causarte tantas molestias.

\- Pequeño monstruo, no digas eso ni en broma. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Cansada.

\- Mayor razón para que no estés hablando con nadie señorita terca, debes descansar, el cirujano viene en camino y pronto saldremos de esta ¿si? Allá afuera están todos esperando que te recuperes.

La chica solo sonreía

\- No me sueltes Shaoran – dijo extendiendo un poco su mano-

\- Nunca, nunca te voy a soltar Sakura Kinomoto.

\- ¿Sabes… Sabes que es posible que sea la última vez que nos veamos no?

\- No digas eso, por favor no lo digas, me niego a creer eso.

\- Pero es cierto.

\- No, no lo es. Porque aun tenemos mucho por hacer ¿recuerdas? Y lo haremos juntos.

\- Bésame.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por favor. Si cabe la posibilidad de que sea mi último tiempo de conciencia quiero que sea bueno.

\- Sakura pero ¿qué cosas dices? – de inmediato recordó lo dicho por el médico, que era posible que dijera algunas incoherencias y esa le pareció una bastante grande-

Mientras estaba con ese pensamiento en su mente ella apretaba su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la miró de nuevo y así como estaba le seguía pareciendo tan hermosa. Se acercó con gentileza y dulzura rozando sus labios en el beso mas casto que había dado en su vida mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Podía soportar que esa fuera la última vez que la besara, pero no porque ya no estuviera a su lado, no quería soltarla o pensar en una ausencia permanente de aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes.

\- Sakura, escúchame bien. Me resisto a dejarte ir, eres fuerte y valiente y esto no será más que una prueba en tu camino, jamás soltaré tu mano y tú no soltarás la mía ¿comprendes? Necesito que me siguas sonriendo con la mirada, brindándome la calidez de tu sonrisa y llenando mi vida con tu presencia. Aquí te espero preciosa, no me moveré de tu lado.

\- Joven Li, por favor ya terminó el tiempo.

\- Un minuto más por favor – se acercó a ella dándole un último beso mientras acariciaba su rostro, quería atesorar el sabor de sus labios pues aunque todo saliera bien, sabía que eso no debía volver a pasar-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El especialista había llegado 10 horas después y de inmediato ingresaron a quirófano.

\- Li, creo que puedes irte, yo estaré con Sakura y te avisaré cuando algo suceda.

\- Ni lo digas Kinomoto, de aquí no me mueve nada ni nadie.

\- Mira, no es que te quiera sacar, pero eres el que más tiempo lleva acá y es bueno que descanses y comas algo, según el doctor la cirugía puede durar muchas horas.

\- Gracias Touya de verdad, pero no me sentiría bien yéndome a otro lado y con esta incertidumbre, además ya las chicas fueron a traer comida y Meiling me traerá ropa.

\- Bueno, como quieras.

Las horas pasaban y uno de los asistentes salía periódicamente para dar cuenta de cómo iba la cirugía que al parecer la situación era más complicada de lo que en principio se había temido.

\- ¿Lo ves? Podemos turnarnos si quieres, porque cuando termine la cirugía seguro necesitará muchos cuidados y si ambos estamos igual de cansados no serviremos de mucho ¿no crees?

\- En eso tienes razón y no puedo negarte que estoy cansado, pero hablaré con Eriol para que me dejen descansar en el cuarto de los residentes, de manera que si hay alguna novedad…

\- Si, lo sé, de inmediato te llamaré.

\- Uhhh amigo te ves terrible, ya está la habitación de internos para que descanses un rato ¿ya comiste algo? – preguntaba Eriol

\- Si, hace un rato Meiling trajo comida. Ella y Tomoyo fueron a descansar.

\- Yo termino mi turno en unas horas, iré a ver cómo está todo. Pero tú descansa por favor y trata de desconectarte un rato o te volverás loco.

Ingresó a la pequeña habitación que se hallaba totalmente oscura y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentía agotado pero su mente seguía trabajando a millón, muchas ideas atravesando por su mente ¿Cómo saldría Sakura de la cirugía? ¿Qué iba a pasar después de eso? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella?

No podía con tantas ideas juntas lo único que persistía en su mente era el deseo de que todo saliera bien para ambos y terminó por quedarse dormido; en sus sueños, la primera imagen que apareció fue el día que la conoció y veía todo como una película mientras una canción específica sonaba en su mente.

 _Entra en mi vida (Sin bandera)_

 _Buenas noches  
Mucho gusto, eras una chica mas  
Después de cinco minutos  
Ya eras alguien especial  
Sin hablarme  
Sin tocarme algo dentro se encendió  
En tus ojos  
Se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

 _Estos días  
A tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado  
Para comenzar a amar  
Siento algo  
Tan profundo que no tiene explicación  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

 _Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

 _Buenas noches  
Mucho gusto, ya no existe nadie más  
Después de este tiempo juntos  
No puedo volver atrás  
Tú me hablaste  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

 _Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

 _Entra en mis horas  
Sálvame ahora  
Abre tus brazos fuerte  
Y déjame entrar_

 _Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

 _Te comencé por extrañar_  
 _Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

\- Shaoran, Shaoran despierta – Eriol lo llamaba insistentemente-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa y Sakura?

\- No ha salido aún.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

\- Mmmmm unas 7 horas… Creo

\- ¿Qué, Como es posible? ¡Se suponía que me iba a turnar con Touya!

\- No te preocupes, adecuamos un sofá para que pudiera descansar, el pobre hombre estaba agotado.

\- Eriol ¿cuánto tiempo lleva la cirugía entonces?

\- 11 horas y hace mucho rato no salen a dar un nuevo parte.

\- ¿Crees que algo ande mal?

\- No lo se, la verdad es algo muy complejo.

\- Eriol, si algo le sucede a Sakura yo… - Su voz se quebró al instante y no pudo seguir hablando-

\- Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

\- Bueno, no es tiempo para estar con pensamientos pesimistas me baño y me cambio y voy para allá.

\- Te estaremos esperando.

No tardó mucho para encontrarse con los otros en aquella sala de espera, ya se encontraban todos reunidos de nuevo.

\- Que bueno que volviste Shaoran ¿cómo estás? – preguntaba Tomoyo-

\- Bien, gracias ¿y ustedes?

\- Aparte de preocupados creo que bien ¿pudiste descansar primito?

\- Si Mei, muchas gracias.

Pasaron dos horas más allí, aprovecharon el tiempo para pensar en la manera en que cuidarían de Sakura cuando saliera de la cirugía sin que se vieran afectadas sus labores.

Tomoyo como siempre, siendo una joven tan organizada preparó un cronograma previo para ver cómo podían adaptarse.

\- ¡Listo! Con esto todos podemos cuidarla sin que tengamos inconveniente.

\- Estaba pensando… Necesitaremos un baterista para la banda.

\- Yamazaki ¿en serio? ¿En este momento piensas en eso?

\- Lo siento, es solo que pienso que Sakura se pondrá muy triste si piensa que dejamos de tocar por ella, saben cómo es y siempre piensa en que todos estemos bien, creo que… La hará feliz el saber que todo sigue su ritmo y no se va a estar preocupando.

\- Yo creo que Yamazaki tiene razón, todos conocemos a Sakura, es más, si supiera que todos estamos aquí en este momento nos regañaría y pensaría que por su culpa no estamos haciendo alguna otra cosa, hace parte de la naturaleza generosa de Sakura.

El sonido de la puerta que dirigía al quirófano alertó a todos los presentes, de allí salían el doctor Hideki, el neurocirujano de turno y el doctor extranjero, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos pues aún los cubrían los tapabocas.

\- ¿Cómo está Sakura? – Preguntaron Touya y Shaoran al unísono-

\- Sin duda, debo decir que es la cirugía mas difícil que he tenido en mis casi 30 años de carrera – decía el extranjero- La situación de la paciente al ingresar al quirófano era muy complicada, el derrame de sangre demasiado extenso y procuramos de la manera más cuidadosa no provocar daños significativos.

\- Si doctor, pero díganos ¿cómo está por favor? – preguntaba Touya con lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- Ha sido un éxito, a pesar de lo extenso del daño, logramos hacer la reparación de manera exitosa y confiamos en que se recuperará satisfactoriamente.

\- Gracias Doctor, gracias de verdad – touya abrazaba al médico- esa niña es mi tesoro y ustedes la han regresado a la vida, muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué muchacho, es nuestra labor. Ahora con su permiso nos retiramos. La enfermera les dará las indicaciones debidas.

Todos se abrazaban y celebraban con la noticia que les daba el doctor.

\- Hagan silencio por favor, recuerden que es un hospital. –decía la enfermera-

\- Bueno, tomen asiento por favor que lo que tengo que decirles es importante. Como bien lo dijo el médico fue una cirugía demasiado complicada, pues por la rotura del vaso sanguíneo el daño se incrementó de manera que los mismos cirujanos no lo tenían previsto. De manera que de aquí en adelante y por unos meses tendrá que cuidarse como si el aneurisma aún existiera, nada de emociones fuertes o cualquier cosa que pueda incrementar la presión, pues necesitamos que la reparación del vaso sanguíneo se fije de manera adecuada. Por otro lado, estará en cuidados intensivos estos primeros días y según su evolución contamos con que pueda regresar a casa en… No lo sé un mes aproximadamente. Esta primera semana será la más crítica por lo que debe tener un acompañante las 24 horas. Por favor, cualquier cosa extraña que vean en ella, como que no habla bien, o cualquier pérdida de visión por pequeña que sea, o dolores intensos, mejor dicho hasta el más mínimo detalle informen de inmediato. Por el día de hoy no podrán pasar a verla, creo que mañana ya estará un poco más estable. Por ahora es todo, creo que deben ir a descansar.

\- Bueno Touya, creo que puedes irte yo ya descansé lo suficiente.

\- Pero chicos, no hay sentido en que alguno se quede aquí, ya escucharon, no dejarán entrar a nadie y lo mejor será reponer fuerzas y venir mañana temprano. Como escucharon no será fácil – decía Tomoyo-

\- Tommy tiene razón, permanecer aquí es desperdiciar fuerzas teniendo en cuenta de los muchos cuidados que va a necesitar.

Ambos Touya y Shaoran asintieron y acordaron regresar a primera hora del día siguiente.

\- Hey Li, me gustaría hablar con tus padres y agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mi hermana, no ignoro que de no ser por su intervención a esta hora Sakura todavía estaría luchando por su vida.

\- Ya mismo te los comunico.

Mientras Touya hablaba con los señores Li, Shaoran llamó a Eriol aparte.

\- Eriol, necesito pedirte algo…

\- Dime.

\- Que me ayudes a entrar a ver a Sakura ahora.

\- ¿Qué? Shaoran, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la enfermera, ella no recuperará la conciencia hoy, es inútil.

\- No quiero que ella me vea, se que no podrá, pero yo necesito verla a ella por favor.

\- Aghhhh Shaoran…tendré guardia toda la noche y… te ayudaré, aunque sabes que después de las 7 pm solo el personal del hospital puede estar aquí.

\- Yo soy personal del hospital amigo mío.

\- Estás loco en serio, entonces… No sé, permanece en tu consultorio hasta la media noche mas o menos que el personal disminuye y algunas enfermeras se van a dormir.

\- Bueno, así será.

\- Por ahora, podemos ir a descansar un rato, yo debo entrar a las 8 pm pero recuerda tu debes venir antes de las 7.

\- Gracias de verdad Eriol.

\- Li, gracias. Me voy a descansar y nos vemos mañana temprano.

\- Si Kinomoto, que te vaya bien.

Salieron todos del hospital con el fin de descansar pero Shaoran salió aún más contento pensando en que podría verla y asegurarse de que estaría bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El plan iba marchando a las mil maravillas, a muchos les extrañaba ver al psicólogo a esa hora en el hospital y cuando le preguntaban, la respuesta era la misma.

\- Tengo trabajo represado y debo terminarlo.

Con esta respuesta bastaba para que nadie más le molestara mientras esperaba el momento en que se encontraría con Eriol para poder ver a Sakura.

Se entretuvo lo suficiente en su trabajo como para que el tiempo pasara rápido.

\- Shaoran, te espero en el pasillo del ala B.

\- Voy para allá.

Salió con todas las precauciones del caso, pues era sabido que no tenía nada que hacer en el área de cuidados intensivos hasta que por fin pudo ver a Eriol.

\- Mira, ponte esto – le entregó toda la indumentaria necesaria para poder ingresar. Mucho cuidado, la enfermera salió hace 5 minutos, volverá en 25 minutos exactamente y no puede encontrarte ni cerca de acá, es decir que tienes menos de 20 minutos, debes aprovecharlos. Yo estaré vigilando.

Shaoran ingresó con toda precaución y cuidado a aquella habitación donde lo recibió el incesante ruido de todos los dispositivos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente y tomó su mano que se sentía un poco fría.

\- Aquí estoy Sakura, tal y como lo prometí y ¿sabes algo? Me estaba muriendo del miedo, por primera vez pude imaginar mi vida sin ti y no me gustó para nada… Te compré algo, es una tontería pero cuando despiertes sé que sabrás lo que significa.

Le puso un pequeño brazalete que tenía una pequeña estrella rosa con alas blancas.

\- Quiero que sientas como si mi mano estuviera sosteniendo la tuya aunque yo no esté. Sakura, deseo pedirte perdón por todas las tonterías que cometí y que han puesto en riesgo nuestra amistad, te quiero como no tienes idea y ahora me doy cuenta de eso, pero haré todo lo posible por conservar nuestra amistad y seguir siendo digno de tu confianza, solo recupérate para seguir con nuestras aventuras y reír y llorar juntos, saldremos de esta te lo prometo – dijo besando el dorso de la mano de la chica- Por ahora tengo que irme, pero cuando despiertes prometo que estaré aquí.

Antes de soltar la mano de Sakura, sintió como ella levemente la apretaba y al volverse a ella abrió sus ojos levemente.

\- Shao…

\- Shhhh no por favor, no te esfuerces, como me alegro de verte despierta antes de irme.

Ella le sonrió levemente.

\- Debo irme o tendremos muchos problemas, descansa por favor. Te quiero.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

\- Justo a tiempo, vámonos. – dijo Eriol-

Llegaron a la oficina de Shaoran.

\- Uffff te lo agradezco de verdad, ahora si puedo estar tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo la viste?

\- Despertó y me reconoció.

\- Esa es una muy buena señal.

\- Lo sé, de verdad estoy muy feliz.

Ambos amigos se quedaron hablando un rato más antes de que Shaoran saliera del hospital, tenía que llegar lo más temprano posible al día siguiente, Sakura, su Sakura lo estaría esperando.

 **Hey! si, yo de nuevo. La verdad no pensaba publicar, pero al ver todos sus reviews me alegraron tanto el corazón que saqué el tiempo.**

 **Capítulo difícil. Si y este si no es tan real como el anterior.**

 **Aclaraciones: Bueno, en primer lugar mi aneurisma no se rompio (fiuuu), bueno, por lo menos no antes de. Se rompió en el quirófano cuando estaban iniciando la cirugía, hubo complicaciones... Pero todo salió bien al final y si, él siempre estuvo conmigo. *-***

 **Ahh y por cierto, no se rompió con lo de la boda jejeje solo que necesitaba agregarle un poquito más de emoción ;)**

 **Muchísisisisimas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews, los llevo en mi corazón. A quienes comentaron por primera vez me alegro que les esté gustando y que me acompañen en este proceso.**

 **Por ahora las dejo con muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos.**

 **Ale-San**


	10. TOMA MI MANO

**Hola queridos lectores! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias antemano por acercarse a leer.**

 **No olviden dar una pasadita por las notas al final. Ahí aclaro algunas cosillas en torno al capítulo.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **TOMA MI MANO**

Al día siguiente tanto Touya como Shaoran se encontraban en el hospital a la espera de que les permitieran ver a Sakura, esperaron por un rato hasta que llegó el neurólogo e ingresó primero con el mayor de los Kinomoto.

\- Ella despertó desde la media noche, ha dormido la mayor parte del tiempo pero despierta también por momentos; los informes que nos han entregado señalan que no hay problemas sensoriales, es decir, no hay problemas con sus sentidos. La parte cognitiva todavía no se puede evaluar pero si la encuentra un poco desorientada no hay de qué preocuparse puede ser producto del sedante. Ahora si, entremos.

Al hacerlo Touya se acercó lentamente a su cama acariciando su cabello.

\- Monstruo…

\- Hermano ¿eres tú? – la voz de Sakura sonaba débil-

\- Sakura, gracias al cielo estás bien.

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

Touya se quedó un buen rato en la habitación mientras Shaoran esperaba para ingresar.

Pasó cerca de una hora y ya el joven chino se estaba impacientando cuando por fin lo vio salir.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- En primer lugar mocoso, es mi hermana y puedo tardarme cuanto quiera, en segundo lugar ella se había quedado dormida y acaba de despertar, pregunta por ti.

El rostro del ambarino se iluminó con una sonrisa y pasó rápidamente a la habitación sentándose al lado de su cama.

\- Hola monstruo – le dijo en un susurro-

\- Shaoran… Eres tú.

\- Claro que si, ¿quién más va a venir a molestarte la vida sin que te recuperes todavía ah?

\- No… No digas eso

\- Y tú no te esfuerces hablando por favor, he venido para cuidar de ti, no para hacer que te enfermes más.

Ella sonreía pero a su vez se veía cansada. Él simplemente tomó su mano acariciando el dorso de la misma pues ella quedó dormida de nuevo.

Por su parte él debía iniciar su turno a las 10 am. Así que aprovechó a lo máximo el tiempo a su lado, no podía hablar mucho pero las pocas palabras que musitaba le hacían notar que no había ningún tipo de inconveniente. Se separó de ella por un momento para hablar con Touya.

\- Kinomoto, entonces ¿cómo vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ella debe tener acompañante las 24 horas por si lo habías olvidado y tampoco puedes dejar el negocio abandonado. Te propongo esto: Yo debo ingresar a las 10 y salgo mas o menos a las 7 pm. Yo la cuido en las noches para que vayas al restaurante y tú vendrás durante el día.

\- Pero yo debo estar en el restaurante a mas tardar a las 5.

\- Podemos hablar con Tomoyo o Meiling para que nos cubran durante esos lapsos.

\- Mmmmm estoy de acuerdo, entonces me quedaré con ella.

\- Pero espera me despido por favor.

Touya suspiró resignado y le hizo seña para que ingresara.

Sakura estaba despierta de nuevo. – ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Estaba hablando con tu hermano, debes tener compañía las 24 horas y queríamos organizar nuestros tiempos.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo?

\- Siempre Sakura, siempre. De hecho, ¿sientes lo que hay en tu muñeca? Es un pequeño brazalete, para que recuerdes que siempre estaré tomando tu mano.

\- Gracias.

\- No es nada y bueno… Debo irme, pero Touya y los demás estarán pendientes de ti ¿si? Por favor no te sobre esfuerces y trata de descansar lo más posible.

A partir de ese momento y día tras día la condición de Sakura era muy favorable, se iba recuperando satisfactoriamente y aunque su estadía en el hospital sería larga su hermano y amigos estaban siempre dispuestos para cuidarla y hacerle compañía. Shaoran se esforzaba para terminar su trabajo en el tiempo planeado para que al salir no tuviera impedimento en ir donde su amiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Por fin! Ya estaba cansada de estar en este hospital, aunque no puedo negar que todos han sido muy amables conmigo – decía Sakura-

\- Si Sakurita, ya es justo que podamos llevarte a casa, estarás mucho mas cómoda allí – decía Tomoyo-

\- Además ya no tendremos que viajar tanto a Tokio, extraño la tranquilidad de Tomoeda – agregaba Meiling-

\- Chicas gracias, de verdad, todo el apoyo y cariño que me han brindado durante este proceso… No tendré como pagarles nunca.

\- Lo hacemos porque te queremos y eres importante para nosotros Sakura

Las dos amigas se acercaron a abrazar a la castaña celebrando su salida de aquel lugar y que por fin empezaba a superar ese momento de su vida.

\- ¡Hey Sakurita! Nos abandonas ¿no? – decía Eriol-

\- ¡Eriol! Gracias por todo, por tus cuidados y atenciones.

\- No es nada amiga mía, no podía ser de otra manera. Por favor cuídate mucho, ya no voy a estar ahí para regañarte.

\- ¡Lo sé, que bueno!

Todos reían ante lo dicho por su amiga.

\- Bueno monstruo, todo está listo, es hora de irnos. ¿Quiénes de ustedes se regresan con nosotros?

\- Ay si, por favor llévanos a Mei y a mi – decía Tomoyo- queremos ayudar a instalar a Sakurita, además debes ir al restaurante y ella no se puede quedar sola.

\- Tommy, no exageres tampoco estoy inválida.

\- Nada de eso, hasta que no estés en mejores condiciones te cuidaremos.

\- Si Sak no seas terca, mira que lo hacemos con mucho cariño.

\- Bueno, eso lo discutirán luego, tenemos que irnos ya - apresuraba Touya-

La ayudaron a acomodarse en la silla de ruedas para abandonar el lugar donde había estado el último mes y medio.

Ella miraba con insistencia su celular, se extrañaba mucho de que Shaoran no hubiese aparecido en todo el día para despedirse, ella sabía que estaba en el hospital porque tenía su turno por cumplir, pero más extraño aún es que no llamaba o escribía.

Iban saliendo de la ciudad y ella seguía mirando su celular.

\- Sak, ¿algo te preocupa? Te noto inquieta.

\- No, no es nada Mei, no te preocupes es solo que estoy ansiosa por volver a casa. – le respondió sonriendo-

Ante esto la pelinegra se quedó pensando, se había percatado cómo se estaba dando la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran que aunque negaban a muerte ser más que amigos la cercanía entre ellos era cada vez más evidente. Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué su renuencia por darse una oportunidad, ¿qué impedía que buscaran ser felices juntos?

\- Extrañaba tanto Tomoeda… Aunque se siente mucho frío, en el hospital no lo notaba pero hace tanto tiempo que no estaba al aire libre.

Las hojas caían formando un hermoso tapiz en todas las calles de la ciudad, el clima otoñal se dejaba sentir en todas las personas que cada vez se abrigaban más ante las frías temperaturas.

Llegaron a la casa Kinomoto, ¡qué felicidad embargaba el corazón de Sakura! Su hogar, su pequeño lugar en el mundo.

Entraron con mucho cuidado pues una de las secuelas que había dejado la cirugía era la movilidad en las extremidades de Sakura que en un principio quedaron paralizadas pero gracias a la terapia se fue recuperando poco a poco, aunque aún se le dificultaba y debía caminar con ayuda de un caminador.

Detrás de ella estaba Touya con el equipaje y la castaña encabezaba el grupo, le pareció extraño que la puerta estuviese abierta, pensó de pronto que Yukito estaba allí así que no lo pensó demasiado. Pero cuando ingresó a la sala cuál sería su sorpresa y emoción al ver a sus queridos amigos todos esperándola en una fiesta sorpresa.

Estaban Rika con su novio Yosiyuki Terada, Yamazaki y Chiharu, Naoko, Yukito y… ¿Tampoco estaba allí? No veía a Shaoran por ningún lado y sintió un vacío, pero no se fijó que estaba justo a su lado y le habló al oído.

\- Bienvenida monstruo.

Ella sonrió cerrando los ojos, las sensaciones que le generaba cada vez que escuchaba esa aterciopelada voz. Se volteó hacia él.

\- Me asustaste – dijo con suavidad-

\- No te ves asustada… - respondió él con una sensual sonrisa-

\- Chicos… ehmmm… Estamos aquí. - llamaba Meiling-

Ambos se percataron que estaban hablando solo entre ellos, todos sonreían con complicidad con excepción de Touya por supuesto que miraba a Shaoran con la plena intención de estrellarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡Bienvenida Sakura! – dijeron todos al unísino-

\- No sabes lo feliz que nos hace tenerte de nuevo en casa al haber atravesado una prueba tan difícil.- decía Rika-

\- Chicos gracias, todo el amor y los cuidados que me han brindado me han dado la fortaleza para afrontar todo eso, no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes.

La mesa estaba llena con deliciosos aperitivos, pasabocas, postres y muchas otras cosas.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer que felicidad Comida decente!

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Sakura

\- Como todo lo que quieras y disfruta de esta tarde que celebramos en tu honor.

Comieron, charlaron e inclusive hicieron algunos juegos, por supuesto improvisaron un pequeño Karaoke en el que todos participaron divirtiéndose mucho.

\- Extrañaba mucho oírte cantar Sakura.

\- Gracias Shaoran… ¿Cómo les ha ido en el bar?

\- Muy bien, pero las personas te han extrañado mucho y preguntan siempre por ti.

\- Espero poder reintegrarme pronto, aunque sea cantando, no creo poder tocar en un tiempo

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con la rehabilitación, he aprendido mucho de eso en el hospital para que no tengas que viajar a Tokio.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Ay que felicidad!

\- ¡Si! Inclusive ya compré los elementos necesarios y las chicas nos ayudarán. Verás que muy pronto estarás en acción de nuevo.

\- Muchachos – era Touya quien hablaba- Agradezco a todos ustedes este bello gesto para con mi hermana y no quiero ser grosero en ninguna manera, pero recuerden que ella debe cuidarse mucho y ya es un poco tarde.

\- Si, tiene razón

\- Es cierto debemos irnos.

\- Debes descansar Sakura.

Se iban despidiendo todos.

\- Por favor siéntanse en libertad de visitarla cuando quieran – agregaba el mayor de los Kinomoto-

\- Hasta mañana monstruito – dijo Shaoran besándola en la frente-

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte?

\- No, pero o me voy o me echan jajaja además sabes que Touya tiene razón, debes descansar y cuidarte mucho ¿si? Vamos Mei.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme?

\- Oh querida, les costará sacarme de aquí, bueno, por lo menos este fin de semana, como te dije estaremos haciendo las terapias.

\- Cuídate mucho por favor.

\- Igual tú.

\- Bueno, ya estuvo bien de despedidas, ni que no se fueran a volver a ver ¡por Dios! – decía Touya-

\- Hermano no molestes.

El ambarino se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Hasta mañana Sak, trataremos de venir temprano ¿si?

\- Descansa Mei ¡te quiero! ¿Y tú Tom, Vendrán los guardaespaldas?

\- Esta latosa de nuestra prima insistió en quedarse unos días con nosotros para cuidarte. – respondió Touya-

\- Así es, me instalé en el cuarto de invitados, además mamá está de viaje y no quiero estar sola en la casa. Ahora vamos señorita, a la cama.

La ayudaron a levantar para subir las escaleras, lo hicieron muy despacio en la medida de su capacidad, llegaron por fin al cuarto de la castaña que se vio feliz y emocionada de estar nuevamente en su hogar.

\- Sakurita, dime si necesitas algo por favor.

\- No Tommy, estoy muy bien gracias.

\- Mira, traje este monitor de bebé, si necesitas algo solo háblame por ahí ¿si?

\- ¿Tomoyo, me estás hablando en serio?

\- Sak, debes tomar las cosas con calma, además estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

\- Ayyy está bien, eres un ángel Tommy de mi corazón – le dio un abrazo- descansa por favor

\- Igual tú.

Ahora si, por fin estaba sola reconociendo su espacio, ese lugar que quizá no era el más amplio pero podía tener su privacidad, hasta que escuchó la notificación de un mensaje

 _\- Hey monstruito, ¿sola por fín?_

\- ¿Tan rápido llegaste a Tokio?

\- _Si serás distraída Sakura Kinomoto, estoy en Tomoeda este fin de semana._

\- Ay perdóname lo olvidé.

\- _Jmmmm lo sabía, soy tan poco importante para ti que no me prestas atención._

\- Apareció Drama Queen…

\- _Sakura no me insultes._

\- jajajajaj entonces no te comportes como un niño.

\- _Está bien. Te dejaré descansar, un beso._

 _-_ No tengo sueño…

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono y contestó rápidamente.

\- Hola – hablaba susurrando-

\- ¿Por qué hablas así?

\- Tengo a mamá Tomoyo en el cuarto de al lado y si me escucha hablando es capaz de quitarme el teléfono

\- Jajajajaj si, si, tienes razón, pero ¿cómo es eso de que no tienes sueño? Eso no es bueno Kinomonstruo, debes descansar lo mejor que puedas para que te recuperes.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo sueño.

\- A ver ponte los audífonos y acuéstate.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No preguntes y obedece.

\- Ya ya… Listo.

\- Ok. Cierra los ojos y prepárate para dormir, esta bella melodía te ayudará a hacerlo.

\- Ok.

\- Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar a Shaoran.

\- Shhhhhhhhhh despertarás a mamá Tomoyooo - decía Li-

Así fue, Sakura escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación contigua y escondió su teléfono haciéndose la dormida.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y Tomoyo miraba con atención…- Qué extraño, podría jurar que escuché la risa de Sakura.

Salió del lugar y hasta que no entró en la habitación Sakura no volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

\- Jajajajajajaja ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿En serio fue a verte?

\- Te lo dije, Tommy es divina pero está un poquito loca.

\- Ok sigamos con lo nuestro pero esta vez no te rías.

\- Pero es muy gracioso, ¡¿cómo vas a cantar eso?!

\- Porque en realidad es un método para dormir por ser repetitiva, no olvides que estás hablando con un profesional señorita Kinomoto.

\- Si, perdón, lo olvidaba. Pero no es mala idea que cantes para mi, me gusta mucho tu voz.

\- Bueno… Te cantaré una de mis favoritas ¿si? Pero promete que intentarás dormir.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Has escuchado la música del duo Sin Bandera supongo.

\- Claro, me encanta.

\- Muy bien, escucha…

El ambarino empezó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar "te vi venir"

 _Aún ni siquiera te tengo_  
 _y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_  
 _que rápido se me ha clavado_  
 _que dentro todo este dolor._

 _Es poco lo que te conozco_  
 _y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_  
 _no tengo miedo de apostarte,_  
 _perderte sí me da pavor._

 _No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_  
 _no me queda más que hacer_  
 _que hacerte una poesía._

 _Porque te vi venir y no dude_  
 _te vi llegar y te abracé_  
 _y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_  
 _y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad_  
 _te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._  
 _Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

 _Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente_  
 _no sabes que terror se siente_  
 _la espera cada madrugada_  
 _si tú ya no quisieras volver_  
 _se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre_  
 _no entendería ya este mundo_  
 _me alejaría de la gente._

 _No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía._

 _Porque te vi venir y no dude_  
 _te vi llegar y te abracé_  
 _y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_  
 _y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad_  
 _te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._  
 _Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras_

Terminó su canción pero solo había silencio del otro lado de la línea.

\- Kino…

\- …

\- ¿Kinomonstruo?…

\- …

\- Bueno, parece que logré mi cometido. Dulces sueños preciosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tomoyo, tengo que ir a Tokio para finiquitar unos negocios, no hay problema que te quedes sola con Sakura ¿cierto?

\- No te preocupes, Mei y Shaoran llegarán pronto.

\- Aghhh no me gusta que ese mocoso se la pase con Sakura, que fastidio.

\- Touya, no seas así, Sakura es feliz y es lo que importa ¿no?

\- Bueno, como sea. Por favor te encargo mucho a mi hermana, cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en llamarme.

\- Lo haré, vete con cuidado.

Todavía era temprano y no quería despertar a Sakura, justo en ese momento llegaron Shaoran y Meiling con una serie de elementos que usarían en la terapia.

\- Pasen, Sakurita aun duerme.

\- ¡Que bien! ¿Por qué no preparamos el desayuno? – decía Meiling-

\- Precisamente era lo que iba a hacer.

Entre los tres prepararon un delicioso desayuno.

\- ¿Puedo llevar el de Sakura? –Preguntaba Shaoran-

\- Claro, no hay problema. La segunda puerta a mano derecha.

\- Gracias.

Tomó la bandeja con los alimentos y subió para despertar a Sakura. Tocó la puerta pero al ver que no hubo respuesta la abrió.

Allí estaba, profundamente dormida y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aún tenía los audífonos puestos desde la noche anterior. Así que puso la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de ella quitando algunos cabellos de su hermoso rostro, se quedó contemplándola unos instantes acariciándola con ternura.

\- Shaoran… Me haces cosquillas.

\- ¿ _Se despertó? –_ Pensó él alarmado, aunque ella en realidad no daba muestras de esto, ¿estaría hablando dormida?

\- Shaoran yo…

Ahora escuchaba atentamente lo que ella estaba musitando.

\- Yo…

De repente volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado de la cama, para tristeza del castaño no siguió hablando así que decidió despertarla. Puso la mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola y llamándola suavemente.

\- Sakura… Sakura despierta…

Lentamente fue volteando de nuevo hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- ¿Shaoran? – le sonrió – ¿qué haces aquí, sigo dormida acaso?

\- No, ¿acaso sueñas conmigo?

\- Ehhh este… no, como se te ocurre. ¡Hola!

\- Ven, te ayudaré a incorporarte, te traje el desayuno.

\- Muchas gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 9 am.

\- Hacía mucho no dormía tan bien, ya sabes que el hospital no me dejaban hacerlo con tranquilidad.

\- Bueno, pues estás en casa. ¿Necesitas ayuda para desayunar?

\- No, solo acompáñame por favor, Ya sabes que a veces se me caen las cosas.

\- Claro que si.

Se sentó frente a ella viéndola comer con tanto apetito lo que él mismo le había preparado.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es absolutamente delicioso. ¿Lo preparó Tommy?

\- No, el tuyo lo preparé yo.

\- Cocinas delicioso Shaoran, muchas gracias.

En ese momento se le cayó el tenedor de las manos a causa de unos espasmos que sufría de vez en cuando. Cuando eso sucedía ella se ponía muy triste, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado pero el hecho de no poder valerse por sí misma de manera totalmente independiente la hacía sentirse frustrada y molesta.

\- Ya… Ya no quiero más. – dijo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para que Shaoran no pudiera verla.

\- Si, si quieres, ven acá.

\- No, Shaoran, ya estoy satisfecha.

\- ¡Ja! Dile eso a otra persona, yo te conozco Sakura y se del apetito de monstruo que tienes.

Con eso la hizo reír y mirarlo de nuevo.

\- A ver dí ahhh…

\- No es necesario que me trates como una niña

\- Entonces no te portes como una. Sakura, estás viva, estás bien, estás con nosotros… Lo que acaba de pasar es una tontería que con el tiempo no volverá a suceder.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, vamos, abre la boca.

Sakura sonrió y obedeció las indicaciones de su amigo.

\- Bueno, dime qué estabas soñando, te escuché hablar.

\- ¿Yo? No lo sé, no recuerdo.

Shaoran la miró como si supiera algo que no debía saber.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¡Si! Además ya te dije, dormí muy bien, eres un experto y hasta podría acostumbrarme.

\- ¡Ja! Ni lo creas, esa fue una simple muestra, tendrías que pagarme por cada presentación.

\- Ay, es una lástima – respondió ella poniendo cara de niña triste-

\- Sakura, no busques manipularme con eso y vamos que ya es hora de empezar con tu terapia, llamaré a las chicas para que te ayuden en lo que necesites.

\- Gracias por todo.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de ella saliendo de la habitación y al poco tiempo llegaron sus amigas para ayudarla.

No entendía cómo, pero cada vez que lo tenía a su lado era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, Shaoran ocupaba un lugar que hasta ese momento nadie había merecido, pero ¿qué hacer? Era su mejor amigo y con excepción de ese desliz en la boda, no había dado muestra de sentir algo más por ella.

\- Sak, ¿estás bien? Pareces ida desde hace un rato.

\- Eh, si, Mei disculpa.

\- ¿Segura te sientes bien? ¿No te duele algo? O….

\- Nada, Tommy, nada me pasa. Chicas parece que no me conocieran jejeje saben que soy muy distraída.

\- Mmmm bueno, está bien, vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer, queremos que te recuperes pronto.

Así fue, aprovecharon la mañana haciendo los ejercicios que Shaoran había aprendido para Sakura. Ya casi llegando al medio día Tomoyo se percató de que faltaban algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo.

\- Mei, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas?

\- Si, claro.

\- Sakura, creo que lo mejor es que descanses por un rato ¿si? Podemos continuar en la tarde ¿no es así Shaoran?

\- Claro que si. Anda, te llevaré a tu cuarto

\- Regresaremos en un rato.

Ambas amigas salieron de la casa mientras Shaoran ayudaba a Sakura a regresar a su habitación para que descansara un rato.

\- Ya está. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Si, que te quedes conmigo, si no te molesta.

\- Sabes que no me molesta, pero de verdad quiero que descanses.

Ella se movió hacia el rincón de la cama dándole espacio para que el se sentara a su lado.

\- Tú si sabes ser insistente ¿no?

\- ¡Ay vamos! Ven a mi lado y háblame por un rato.

\- A ver, ¿de qué quieres que te hable?

\- No lo sé, de lo que quieras… Solo quiero escucharte.

El ambarino empezó a contarle una historia de su infancia y así poco a poco su amiga se fue quedando dormida al igual que él, cuando Meiling y Tomoyo regresaron y se percataron del silencio existente se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura para encontrarlos dormidos, Sakura con su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran.

\- Hey Tom, Mira – le dijo señalando a los aludidos-

\- Se ven muy lindos ¿no?

Se dirigieron de nuevo al primer piso y ya en la cocina Meiling comentó.

\- No sé hasta cuando permanecerán así.

\- Lo sé, creo que todos pensamos lo mismo, pero tampoco sabemos qué sucederá en adelante, es mejor permitir que las cosas fluyan de manera natural ¿no lo crees?

\- Tienes razón, pero ambos merecen ser felices.

Continuaron con su conversación y pasaron el resto del día juntos y así todo el fin de semana, de manera que los días pasaban y Sakura se iba a recuperando poco a poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Otros dos meses habían pasado y el joven Li Shaoran se encontraba en su consultorio terminando unos informes cuando fue llamado por el gerente del hospital.

\- Doctor Li, siéntese por favor. Se preguntará el motivo de mi llamada ¿no es así?

\- Si señor.

\- Bueno, su proceso de pasantía terminó adecuadamente y sé que está pronto a recibirse y mi propuesta es muy simple. Deseamos que se quede con nosotros, su calificación entre los pacientes es excelente y estamos seguros que con su conocimiento y carisma podrá aportar mucho a la atención de los pacientes.

\- De verdad me toma por sorpresa y me alegra mucho recibir esta propuesta de su parte, pero no se si sea posible que me de unos días para consultarlo con mi familia, como usted sabe mi estadía en ese país era solo temporal así que…

\- No se preocupes, tome el tiempo que necesite.

\- Gracias Doctor Midori y nuevamente me honra mucho su ofrecimiento.

Salió de la oficina muy feliz y decidió que debía hablar con sus padres lo más pronto posible, así que programó una video conferencia para esa noche.

Posteriormente se dispuso a escribirle a su amiga con quien mantenía comunicación permanente.

\- Hola Kinomonstruo.

\- ¿ _Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?_

\- Puedes decírmelo las veces que quieras, eso no significa que deje de hacerlo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Muy bien, pero con mucho frío._

\- Lo sé, va a ser un invierno muy frío, oye, te tengo noticias.

\- _Dime._

\- Acabo de hablar con el gerente del hospital y me ofreció un puesto permanente.

 _\- ¡Maravilloso! Era justo lo que deseabas Shaoran, te lo mereces._

\- Si, primero debo hablar con mis padres pero no creo que haya inconveniente. Hablamos más tarde, tengo paciente. Un beso.

\- _Que te vaya muy bien._

Sakura por su parte estaba en su casa muy tranquilamente estudiando unos documentos que estaba revisando con Yukito, pues a pesar de no estar vinculada a la universidad de manera temporal continuaba con el proceso investigativo.

 _\- Ya concéntrate Sakura…_ Se regañaba mentalmente, pero es que últimamente cada vez que hablaba con ese chico o le escribía se sentía flotar en una nube, era algo que obviamente se lo guardaba para ella; a su modo de ver tenía motivos suficientes para que nadie se enterara, ni mucho menos permitirse albergar esos sentimientos; pensaba que era solo un tonto capricho que olvidaría pronto, pues una amistad tan valiosa no podía perderse por una tontería como esa.

Pasaron las horas, Shaoran llegó a su apartamento y cuando eran las 9 pm en Tokio se conectó a internet para la cita con sus padres, serían las 8 pm en Hong Kong y con la puntualidad que les caracterizaba allí estaban ambos.

\- Hola papá y mamá.

\- Hola Xiao-Lang, nos alegra mucho verte, cuéntanos cómo va todo por allá, ¿cómo sigue Sakura?

\- Papá, todo está de maravilla, Sakura se ha recuperado de manera satisfactoria, gracias a la terapia puede hacer casi todo por si misma, siempre que hablo con ella les envía muchos saludos.

\- Que linda – decía Ierán- dile que le enviamos nuestros saludos también, pero dinos, ¿cuál era la urgencia de hablar con nosotros?

\- El día de hoy me llamó el gerente del hospital y me ofreció un puesto permanente.

\- Es maravilloso Xiao-Lang, quiere decir que has hecho una buena labor allí, es una lástima que no puedas aceptar.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices papá?

\- No quiero si quiera imaginar que olvidaras nuestro compromiso hijo.

\- Papá, sinceramente pensé que era un asunto olvidado.

\- No lo es, sabes que hemos luchado mucho por tu independencia pero esto es algo que no hemos podido eludir.

\- ¡Pero… No es posible! Yo no estoy preparado para casarme y mucho menos si me imponen una persona.

\- Hijo, no lo veas de esa manera – intervenía Ierán – Mira, tu padre y yo tuvimos un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres y logramos enamorarnos y amarnos mucho, ha sucedido lo mismo con tus hermanas, ¿por qué por lo menos no lo intentas?

\- Mamá… No pueden pensar que voy a enamorarme de una desconocida… Además…

\- ¿Estás enamorado Xiao-Lang? Porque si es así…

\- No, no es eso, es solo que…

\- Hijo, tan solo dale una oportunidad, mira, inténtalo, si después de hacerlo ves que definitivamente es una persona con quien no tienes nada en común, que no te agrada en lo más mínimo, te juro que lucharemos duro por sacarte de eso, pero por lo menos debes intentarlo. Tendremos la gala anual donde nos reunimos los clanes y para ese tiempo debes estar radicado en Hong Kong de nuevo, no solo de visita. Así que cuentas con ese tiempo para arreglar tus asuntos en Japón y regresar.

\- Pero papá…

\- Es una orden Xiao-Lang y no siendo más, hablaremos después.

La comunicación concluyó y la frustración de Shaoran era evidente, sintió llenarse de rabia e impotencia, ¿Cómo era posible que lo tuvieran sujeto a esa estúpida norma? ¿Ahora qué haría?... Sus sentimientos, sus planes futuros y su Sakura. Ella no salía de su mente y ¿cómo reaccionaría a esa noticia?.

\- _Lo mejor será contarle lo más pronto posible –_ Pensó el joven chino-

\- Saku… ¿Estás dormida?

\- _¡Hola! No, aún no cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?_

\- Te envían saludos, les alegró mucho saber que estás prácticamente recuperada.

\- _¡Ay son tan lindos!_

\- Jmmmm… ¿Qué harás mañana?

\- _Nada específico, lo mismo de siempre, leer para unos informes que debo presentar._

\- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

\- _¿Sucede algo? Te noto muy… raro._

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y debe ser personal.

\- _Shaoran, me estás asustando, ¿sucedió algo malo?_

\- Linda, recuerda que no hay cosas buenas ni malas, todo depende de nuestro punto de vista. Y por ahora te dejo, mañana nos veremos. Dulces sueños.

\- _Descansa._

 _\- Qué le habrá sucedido a Shaoran…_ -Pensaba Sakura, era muy extraña esa actitud en él.

 **De nuevo hola!**

 **Bueno, en primer lugar y como siempre jejeje gracias por sus reviews y visitas, me alegro muchísimo cada vez que los leo.**

 **Cómo ven a nuestra parejita? Ayyyy en algún momento le dije a mi querida EllizeKomatsu que escribiendo esta historia recordé justo el sonido de su voz en cada uno de esos momentos. En fín... Bueno, pues en realidad él si me cantaba para ayudarme a dormir, encontrarán bastante música de Sin bandera porque fueron tal cual las que se usaron, siempre las escuchábamos juntos y su voz me arrullaba.**

 **Recuerden que siempre estaré atenta a sus inquietudes y que me alegra el corazón cuando leo sus comentarios.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	11. DESPEDIDA

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido una semana muy productiva y llena de cosas bonitas.**

 **Les dejo este capítulo que como imaginarán es un poco triste, las despedidas siempre lo son!**

 **En fín, hay varias canciones POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENLAS los van a transportar a esos momentos vividos y son tal cual nos las cantamos.**

 **Los veo muy pronto y no olviden leer las notas al final.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **DESPEDIDA**

Eran las 7 pm cuando el auto de Shaoran aparcó frente a la casa de la castaña, su semblante no reflejaba la alegría o tranquilidad que le caracterizaba; antes bien, se notaba turbado y triste. Llamó a la puerta y desde el interior de la casa se dejó escuchar la voz de Sakura.

\- ¡Un momento!

Él deseaba no tener que estar ahí, o por lo menos no por esos motivos, le dolía tan solo pensar en lo que ella pensaría o que podría sentirse herida por su culpa.

\- ¡Hola Shaoran! – Le saludó con su dulce sonrisa y esa actitud serena tan propia de ella.

\- Hola Sakura

Al verlo su corazón se turbó, nunca Shaoran se había visto de esa manera, era la imagen misma del autocontrol, siempre tan sereno y calmado; temía por lo que tuviera que decirle y su mente empezó a viajar por una cantidad de opciones, ninguna de ellas positiva.

\- Pasa por favor.

\- Mira, traje unos pastelillos – le dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba más tristeza que otra cosa.

Se sentaron en la sala y por un momento solo hubo silencio.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- Si, Touya está en el restaurante

\- Ya veo.

\- Shaoran, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy extraño.

\- Sakura, ¿confías en mi?

\- ¡Claro que si, Con mi vida!

Ante esto él le sonrió – Sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿cierto?

\- Shaoran por favor… ¿Qué pasa?

El ambarino suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a su amiga tomando sus manos.

\- Sak, ¿recuerdes que te conté ayer del ofrecimiento que me hizo el hospital?

\- Si claro,

\- Bueno, pues lo hablé con mis padres y me dicen que debo regresar a Hong Kong… Hay… Un asunto que debo resolver y requiere que me radique nuevamente allá.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Es indefinido.

Sakura se soltó del agarre del ambarino y se levantó con rapidez.

\- Debo ir por el té

Shaoran suspiró de nuevo, vio la turbación en los ojos de su preciada amiga al darle la noticia. Pasado un rato, Sakura aún no regresaba por lo que Shaoran fue a la cocina y la encontró llorando recostada en la barra de la misma.

\- Sakura, por favor.

\- No Shaoran, perdóname, no me hagas caso, sabes que a veces soy muy emocional y no puedo negar que tu noticia me afectó.

\- Ven, volvamos a la sala – la tomó de la mano y regresaron al salón – Sakura, no sabes lo que yo sentí cuando tuve esta conversación con mis padres, pero en realidad no tengo otra opción, ellos han luchado mucho por mí y no puedo defraudarlos.

\- Lo sé, pero con lo que me dijiste ayer pensé que te quedarías y no sabes cómo te voy a extrañar, haces parte de mi vida, de mis días y ahora estarás tan lejos.

\- Sak, es solo una distancia geográfica porque tú estarás en mi corazón y confío que yo en el tuyo, así no hay distancia que valga. Además, nada está escrito ¿no? Es posible que regrese antes de lo que imagines.

\- O que no regreses nunca.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera que irse en ese momento, como si se le escapara de las manos y buscara la forma de retenerla.

\- ¿Cuándo debes irte?

\- En unos 20 días.

Ella se aferró aún más a él y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer –Shaoran…

En esa posición estuvieron ambos por un rato, sin ser conscientes del tiempo, procurando detenerlo para que ese inevitable momento no llegara nunca.

\- Sakura… Te quiero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, si bien Shaoran deseaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a Sakura, sus responsabilidades en el hospital no se lo permitían.

Era el último fin de semana antes de regresar a Hong Kong y habían preparado una despedida en el bar donde solían tocar, habían decidido hacer una velada acústica, donde cada uno de ellos cantaría incluido Shaoran.

La noche se tornaba pesada para Shaoran, Sakura no había llegado, inclusive Tomoyo y Meiling comentaron que estaba indispuesta así que era posible no verla en el lugar; el bar estaba completamente lleno y Eriol inició:

-Buenas noches a todos los que nos acompañan, quienes son clientes frecuentes saben el motivo que nos reúne hoy. Nuestro buen amigo Li Shaoran regresa a su natal China y nosotros como grupo y sus amigos deseamos desearle toda la suerte del mundo y hacer esta pequeña despedida.

Iniciaron con el repertorio de canciones en las que cada uno hacía una dedicatoria especial a su amigo y así transcurría el tiempo en aquel lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias las personas disfrutaban muchos de las canciones que eran interpretadas.

\- Ahora es el tiempo de Shaoran, él cantará para nosotros aunque esperamos que no sea la última vez y regrese muy pronto.

El ambarino pasó al pequeño escenario y tomó su guitarra dando inicio a la canción que interpretaría con una sola persona en mente que justo en ese momento ingresaba al lugar. La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

 **Voy a extrañarte (Andrés Cepeda)**

 _Voy a extrañarte todo el tiempo  
voy a pensarte a cada instante  
pues se que nunca habrá un consuelo  
que me aleje de quererte, si he sabido que es amarte  
hacerme idea que estas lejos  
imposible de alcanzarte  
que solo queda tu reflejo  
y ya no puedo ni tocarte  
Voy a extrañarte para siempre  
porque jamás podré olvidarte._

 _voy a tenerte aquí mas cerca como parte de mi vida_  
 _y voy a recordarlo todo aunque se abra mas mi herida_  
 _no te imaginas cuantos sueños por las noches me persiguen_  
 _y aunque pongo de mi empeño_  
 _casi siempre me consiguen_

 _Voy a extrañarte para siempre_  
 _y aunque mi vida siga y siga_  
 _estaré un día más consciente_  
 _de que jamás podré olvidarte_

Sakura simplemente lo miraba y agradecía estar lo suficientemente lejos para que él no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, hasta que sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro.

\- Tommy no puedo, no puedo. – las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras su amiga la abrazaba, Sakura nunca le había manifestado sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran, pero no era necesario, todo en ella reflejaba lo que había en su corazón hacia su mejor amigo.

\- Mejor salgamos un momento

La llevó fuera del bar mientras se calmaba

\- Sakura, ¿hasta cuándo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabes a la perfección de qué hablo, ¿qué es ese jueguito estúpido que ustedes se traen? ¡Por favor! Es obvio para todos menos para ustedes lo mucho que se quieren.

\- Tommy yo no puedo mentirte, no sé en qué momento Shaoran se me clavó tan profundo en el corazón, pero tengo miedo, sé que él no me herirá ni me hará daño, pero se irá Tom, y ¿ahora qué?

\- Sakura, para el amor no hay tiempo ni distancia si hay voluntad…

\- Tom, yo no puedo hacer cuentas alegres con los sentimientos de él, yo tengo claro lo que siento, pero ¿y él? Por momentos me siento segura de que me quiere pero…

\- Sak, tienes razón, esto es un proceso de ustedes y prometimos no intervenir, solo una cosa puedo decirte – dijo tomando las manos de Sakura- Estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que decidas hacer te apoyaré.

\- Gracias Tommy.

\- Pero… Sabes que te están esperando, todos hemos cantado y ¿cómo crees que se sentirá si no lo haces?

\- Lo sé, y tengo algo en mente, ¿me acompañas?

Hablaron con Eriol quien conocía a la perfección la canción que Sakura entonaría.

\- Hola a todos, estuve ausente por un tiempo y extrañé compartir con ustedes, pero todos nosotros estamos aquí por un motivo o una persona… Mi mejor amigo. Shaoran, te vas y es como si llevaras contigo parte de mi corazón porque has sido luz para mi vida. Te quiero mucho y esto es para ti. (letra adaptada para un hombre)

 _Aunque no te pueda ver (Alex Ubago)_

 _Si ayer tuviste un dia gris, tranquilo,  
yo haré canciones para ver si  
así consigo hacerte sonreír,  
si lo que quieres es huir, camina,  
yo haré canciones para ver,  
si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir...  
No tengo mas motivos para darte  
que este miedo que me da,  
el no volver a verte, nunca más..._

 _Creo ver la lluvia caer  
en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo  
no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te echo de menos...  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
amigo estés donde estés  
que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
y si te sientes solo háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver...  
aunque no te pueda ver... _

_De tantas cosas que perdí  
diría que sólo guardo lo que fue  
mágico tiempo que nació en abril,  
miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan  
y se hacen parte de mi ser  
y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti...  
No tengo mas motivos  
para darte que esta fría soledad,  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más... _

_Creo ver la lluvia caer_  
 _en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo_  
 _no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento_  
 _hoy te echo de menos..._  
 _Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber_  
 _amigo estés donde estés que si te falta aliento_  
 _yo te lo daré, si te sientes solo háblame que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver._

Con sus ojos cerrados y lágrimas cayendo sintió el cálido abrazo de Shaoran envolviéndola.

\- Yo también te quiero Sakura, más de lo que imaginas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día señalado había llegado, su regreso a Hong Kong se llevaría a cabo ese día, partiría en el vuelo de las 2 pm; revisó por última vez su apartamento, aunque en realidad no había sido mucho el tiempo que había estado allí sentía melancolía al salir de ese lugar.

En el aeropuerto lo esperarían sus amigos para despedirlos. Pero un mensaje a su celular llegó en ese momento.

\- _Mi muy querido amigo, sé que en este instante debes ir rumbo al aeropuerto, escribo para decirte que no iré, prefiero que te lleves contigo la imagen de una Sakura sonriente y alegre y no una tonta y lagrimosa niña que es incapaz de decir adiós. No sé si esa fue la última vez que nos vimos o si en algún momento el destino nos permitirá encontrarnos de nuevo. Solo sé que lo que representas para mi es demasiado grande como para olvidarlo aunque pase el tiempo y estés distante. Te quiero mucho. Sakura._

En ese momento intentó comunicarse con ella pero el teléfono estaba apagado, entonces llamó a Tomoyo.

\- Hola Shaoran, ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

\- Si, se quedó en su casa, dijo que no era capaz de despedirse.

\- ¡Demonios! No puede ser que me vaya y no pueda verla por última vez.

\- Lo sé, pero así lo decidió y es mejor así ¿no?

\- No Tom, no es mejor así y lo peor es que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir a Tomoeda.

\- Shaoran…

\- Hablamos ahora. Gracias.

Intentó una vez más.

\- ¿Mocoso? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

\- Touya, ¿estás con Sakura?

\- Si, está en su cuarto.

\- Touya por favor, sé que no te agrado pero en realidad no me puedo ir sin despedirme de ella.

\- Mira Shaoran – era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre – En realidad tengo mucho que agradecerte, hiciste demasiado por mi hermana, pero ¿no crees que es mejor así?

\- Pero ¡¿por qué insisten en decir eso?! ¿Mejor para quién?

\- Para ambos. Ustedes no sé qué clase de relación tienen, el hecho es que esta partida tal vez sea lo mejor y Sakura, si está muy triste pero es mejor así en vez de prolongar lo inevitable.

\- Shaoran suspiró – Touya, por favor, aún faltan 3 horas, la esperaré hasta el último momento y ya no te molestaré más, no volverás a verme. Adiós y gracias.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se quedó pensando en las palabras de aquel joven… Sería doloroso, pero era mejor que ella se despidiera de él y de una u otra manera cerrara ese ciclo. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura donde la encontró parada frente a la ventana con la mirada totalmente perdida y sosteniendo el pequeño brazalete que Shaoran le dio cuando estuvo en el hospital.

\- Hermano, ¿alguna vez has roto una promesa? – hablaba sin mirarlo –

\- No, nunca.

\- Yo lo acabo de hacer. Él me prometió que nunca soltaría mi mano y yo prometí lo mismo, él siempre estuvo conmigo, siempre. Por otro lado, yo lo dejo cuando sé que me necesita.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto por favor?

Touya sonrió – Tenemos que salir ya si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta tomando su bolso y corriendo tras él.

Shaoran llegó al aeropuerto e ingresó a un café, pidió un pastel de fresas en lugar de su amado chocolate. Se resistía a creer que no volvería a verla.

Faltaba media hora para que el vuelo saliera y se encontró con sus amigos que fueron a despedirlo, todos con palabras muy sentidas y promesas de viajar en algún momento hasta fueron dejándolo solo en aquella sala de espera. Los minutos pasaban y ni rastro de Sakura.

En ese momento ella entraba corriendo por la puerta principal donde encontró a Tomoyo.

\- Tommy, por favor, ¿dónde está?

\- Rápido Sakura, sala VIP por la puerta 4

\- Gracias.

\- Corrió con todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó en el altoparlante que estaban abordando los pasajeros del vuelo de Shaoran, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, los controles eran lentos, cada minuto se esfumaba y perdía la oportunidad de decir adiós a la persona que tanto quería.

Logró pasar todos los controles requeridos y a lo lejos vio cuando iba a abordar el avión.

\- ¡Shaoran!

Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar. De inmediato se devolvió y corrió hacia ella fundiéndose en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

\- Sakura, pensé que no volvería a verte.

\- ¡Perdóname, perdóname por favor! Fui egoísta y tonta y no quería que me vieras llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que se me rompe el corazón al verte partir.

\- Pequeño monstruo… - La abrazó de nuevo- Hablas como si nunca en la vida fuéramos a vernos, estamos en la era de la tecnología, aunque nos separe una distancia geográfica, nuestros corazones están unidos, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- Dime.

\- Yo… Yo…. – las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta- Eres mi mejor amigo.

Él esperaba que fueran otras las palabras de su boca pero no importaba, lo sabía, ella era la persona más especial para él y aunque ella jamás lo supiera, él sería su amigo y confidente y la amaría de lejos pero lograría verla feliz; en ese momento no podía prometerle o decirle nada porque sabía lo cruel que sería mantener una relación a distancia y mucho más si se cumplía ese destino fatal de tener que casarse con otra; no, no podría hacerle eso a Sakura, ella merecía la felicidad completa aunque eso significara soltarla.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomonstruo. Mira – sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita- Esto lo encontré en una tiendita de antigüedades y no sé por qué pensé que era perfecto para ti.

Era un reloj de bolsillo con una foto en su interior de ellos dos haciendo muecas extrañas un día que salieron a un centro comercial.

Ella sonrió al ver el presente – ¿No había una foto peor? Me veo horrible.

\- Eso es imposible Sakura y lo sabes, Pero mira – tomó sus manos- No podrás deshacerte de mi, te despertaré temprano en las mañanas y te cantaré en las noches, tendremos una cita diaria para contarnos la vida y serás feliz Sakura Kinomoto, lo serás.

\- Pero cómo Shaoran – dijo llorando- No estarás a mi lado.

\- Si, lo serás – dijo juntando su frente con la de ella y compartiendo su tibio aliento- Lo serás porque lo mereces y ahí estaré yo, compartiendo esa felicidad contigo, a cada paso del camino mi niña de ojos verdes.

\- Señor Li, lo estamos esperando.

\- Sakura, te quiero y te querré siempre – como un impulso posó sus labios sobre los de la chica que se sintió estremecer levantándola por la cintura para quedar a su altura mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, cuando se soltaron Sakura quedó tambaleando y con los ojos cerrados – perdóname pero no podía irme sin hacer eso – le dijo en un susurro y besando su mejilla para después salir corriendo.

Ella corrió tras él – ¡Shaoran! Lee esto por favor. – le dio un pequeño sobre-

\- Adiós preciosa, nos veremos.

Y así, se fue el joven Shaoran, carismático, inteligente, dulce y sencillo que supo ganarse palmo a palmo el amor y confianza de la joven Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué les depararía la vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Es posible que los sentimientos se mantengan a pesar de la distancia?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Mi querido Shaoran._

 _Es la primera vez que me resulta tan difícil escribir, pero sabes lo duro que es para mí tener que decirte adiós y si, lo sé; prometimos escribirnos y hablar a diario pero no será igual y lo sabes, el tiempo y la distancia son implacables, conocerás a otras personas y emprenderás otros proyectos que ocuparán tu tiempo hasta que poco a poco esta extraña relación entre nosotros que llamamos amistad se irá esfumando._

 _¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en las circunstancias que me llevaron a conocerte, aquel día en ese parque donde sentía mi corazón roto llegaste tú para escribir otro capítulo en mi historia, uno muy importante y aunque fue una circunstancia triste y dolorosa, prefiero una y mil veces volverla a pasar si ella me lleva a ti; es un honor y privilegio hacer parte de tu vida. Ahora te prometo esto: Estaré para ti pase lo que pase, en mi corazón el espacio de Li Shaoran será simplemente sagrado; sé que encontrarás a alguien tan maravillosa como tú y serás feliz, pido al cielo porque así sea y ahí estaré, siempre para ti, como tú estarás siempre en mi._

 _Te quiero._

 _Sakura._

\- Joven, ¿se encuentra bien, Desea que le traiga algo?

\- No señorita – respondió limpiando sus lágrimas – lo único que deseo nadie me lo puede dar.

La joven asistente de vuelo no comprendió las palabras de aquel apuesto joven con apariencia tan triste, así que le sonrió y siguió su camino.

\- _Sakura Kinomoto, como pretendes que me olvide de ti si has llenado cada espacio de mi corazón…_

Unas horas después llegó al aeropuerto donde lo esperaban sus padres que lo recibieron con alegría.

\- Bienvenido Xiao-Lang.

\- Gracias padre, madre.

\- Vamos que todos te están esperando, en la mansión hemos preparado una cena de bienvenida.

\- Pero madre, en realidad no estoy para eso ahora, no me siento bien.

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Eso creo, solo quiero acostarme.

\- Bueno hijo, cena con nosotros y luego descansas, mira que tus hermanas te esperan con mucha ilusión.

\- Está bien, pero que no sea mucho tiempo por favor.

Para los señores Li era evidente la tristeza que embargaba el corazón de su hijo pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo.

Llegaron a la casa donde les esperaba el resto de la familia, pero en realidad el menor de los Li no estaba para celebraciones; pasó la hora de la cena y se retiró a su habitación siendo acompañado por su fiel amigo Wei.

\- Joven Shaoran, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

\- No wei, para nada. ¿Puedes traerme alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza por favor?

\- Claro que si joven, ya regreso.

Unos instantes después sintió que alguien se anunciaba en la puerta.

\- Siga

\- Xiao-Lang.

\- Mamá, sigue por favor.

La señora Li se sentó en la cama al lado de su Shaoran.

\- Hijo, no creas que me es oculto el motivo de tu tristeza, sé que tu partida de Japón ha sido más difícil de lo que se esperaba.

\- Así es mamá, de verdad estaba empezando a construir una vida allá, encontré personas maravillosas que me acogieron y me hicieron sentir en casa.

\- Y encontraste el amor ¿no es así?

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo mamá?

\- Hablo de Sakura y lo sabes.

¿Que objeto tenía negarlo? De manera que asintió en silencio.

\- Xiao-Lang, creas o no, comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes – la señora suspiró y se levantó para cerrar la puerta con seguro- Lo que te voy a contar no lo sabe nadie y sé que eres un joven muy prudente. Como te dijimos el otro día y sabías de antemano el matrimonio entre tu padre y yo fue arreglado y si bien aprendimos a ser felices el uno al lado del otro yo pasé una circunstancia similar a la tuya.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Estaba enamorada, era uno de los descendientes de un clan menor, estudiábamos juntos durante la secundaria y fue… Lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

El joven Shaoran escuchaba atentamente el relato de su madre mientras pensaba lo mucho que ella habría tenido que sufrir a causa de esa situación.

\- El matrimonio entre tu padre y yo fue arreglado porque mi clan estaba en muchos problemas financieros y los Li ofrecieron ayudarnos siempre y cuando se estableciera una unión entre nosotros; tuve la fortuna de que tu padre fuera el hombre que es, siempre tan amoroso y atento y jamás me juzgó; él conocía la situación que yo estaba pasando pero aún así me tuvo mucha paciencia y si no hubiese sido de esa manera habría tenido una vida muy miserable. ¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino?

\- Claro que si.

\- Bueno, en la vida tienes dos grandes amores, uno con el que te casas y puedes alcanzar una buena vida, estabilidad y tranquilidad y está el otro amor, el que perderás siempre por más que luches por alcanzarlo, es ese amor que escapa a toda lógica… Pero llega un día en que te resignas y dejas de perseguirlo, aunque, no pasará un solo día de tu vida en que no cruce por tus pensamientos y desees tenerlo frente a ti una vez aunque sea para discutir.

Cuando la observó su madre estaba llorando así que Shaoran puso su mano en el hombro de ella y la abrazó. ¿Sería acaso su mismo destino?

\- Madre y ¿le has vuelto a ver o a saber de él?

\- Claro que si, después de mi matrimonio se fue a vivir a Europa y ahora es un empresario muy exitoso lo cuál es irónico; lo menospreciaban porque creían que nunca iba a lograr nada importante, por eso me parece tan cruel obligar a una persona a un matrimonio arreglado. Shaoran, que algo te quede claro, yo amo a tu padre y he sido feliz a su lado, no pienses que solo me resigné con él, todo lo contrario. Él ha sido una bendición para mi vida, solo quería compartir mi historia contigo para que sepas que comprendo lo que estás pasando.

\- Gracias mamá, aunque en realidad… No quiero perderla es que verás, ella… Ella es luz, es dulzura, es nobleza, jamás conocí a alguien igual a Sakura y no sabes lo mucho que me duele tener que dejarla.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé pero hay cosas que a veces debemos hacer para cumplir con el rol que tenemos. Espero que puedas reflexionar en eso, a fines de esta semana será la reunión con los clanes y allá estará la joven que tenemos como candidata, te aseguro que es una joven maravillosa muy inteligente, elegante y carismática.

\- Mamá, ahora quisiera descansar, de verdad no me siento bien y mañana debo ir a la universidad para concretar los asuntos de mi graduación.

\- Descansa tranquilo hijo, ya tendrás tiempo de pensar y reflexionar las cosas.

La señora Ierán salió de la habitación al tiempo que Wei entraba para darle el medicamento.

Se acostó tomando su celular, en ese momento eran las 9 pm. Serían la 1 am en Japón, demasiado tarde para escribirle. Poco a poco fue quedando dormido con un solo pensamiento en mente. Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

6 am. Japón.

\- Hola – contestaba con voz de dormida-

\- Buenos días… ¿Creíste que no cumpliría mi palabra?

\- Ay pero si es el terrorista del sueño…

\- El mismo, reportándose.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, supongo.

\- Shaoran, espera… Son las 2 am en Hong Kong, ¿qué haces llamando a esta hora?

\- Te lo prometí.

\- Eres… Increíble.

\- Lo sé, soy único.

\- ¡Afortunadamente!

\- Mala Kinomonstruo, ¿planes para hoy?

\- Pensaba dormir hasta tarde, cosa que ya no sucederá. Gracias, y voy para donde Yukito a trabajar con él.

\- Jmmmm Sin excederte Sakura.

\- Y tú, ve a descansar escríbeme cuando puedas ¿si?

\- Te mando un beso.

Con esta última frase terminó la llamada pero ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el beso que le dio en el aeropuerto, no llevaba ni un día completo de haberse ido y lo extrañaba demasiado, ¿cómo podría lidiar con esos sentimientos teniéndolo tan lejos? Y más aún, ¿qué haría cuando él decidiera iniciar una vida en otro lugar?

Unas horas más tarde en el campus de la universidad se encontraba la joven de ojos verdes caminando hacia su árbol favorito leyendo –aparentemente- unos documentos, llegaron sin que se percatara sus buenas amigas Meiling y Tomoyo.

\- Si, como siempre, totalmente ida del mundo – decía Meiling-

\- ¿En qué estará tan concentrada?

\- Jmmm ni forma de saberlo, aunque tengamos nuestras sospechas.

Sakura ni cuenta se daba de la conversación que las anteriores tenían frente a ella.

\- Bueno, me aburrí, creo que es hora de desconectarla. ¡Hey! Saku… ¡SAKU!

\- ¿Ehhh? Hola chicas que bueno verlas.

\- Jmmmm ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

\- Yo, leyendo este texto, es muy interesante.

\- Si, me imagino, pero no sabía que entre tus muchos talentos también tenías la capacidad de leer al revés.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que el documento está al revés Sakurita – intervenía Tomoyo-

En ese momento su cara se puso roja como un tomate mientras sus amigas reían a costa de su amiga.

\- Bueno, ahora que quedó claro que no estás leyendo, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída?

\- ¿O quién? – decía Tomoyo mirándola de manera acusadora.

\- No tiene sentido negarlo, ustedes saben perfectamente qué me pasa.

\- Si, comprendo, estás en una situación muy difícil Sak – decía Meiling-

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – indagaba Tomoyo-

\- Si – respondió Sakura mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro – esta mañana a las 6 en punto me estaba llamando.

\- Pero si eran las 2 en Hong Kong, ¿qué estaría haciendo Shaoran a esa hora? – indagaba Meiling-

\- Cumplir una promesa.

\- ¿Que? – contestaron sus dos amigas al unísono-

\- Si, en el aeropuerto prometió que me despertaría todos los días y me cantaría en las noches y tendríamos una cita diaria para contarnos la vida.

Sus amigas la miraban conmovidas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado? – intervenía Meiling, su deseo no era otro que ayudar a distraerse a su querida amiga de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vamos, aunque yo prefiero un postre.

\- Ay eso no importa, lo que sea, con tal de poder disfrutar un rato juntas.

Salieron las tres amigas rumbo al centro de la ciudad para departir pero Meiling no dejaba de pensar en cuáles serían los verdaderos motivos para que Shaoran tuviera que irse de esa manera.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **No sé ustedes pero a mi me conmueve profundamente este capítulo porque me removió demasiados recuerdos tristes... Espero que hayan seguido mi recomendación y escuchar las canciones que puse, de verdad son maravillosas y fueron las dedicatorias reales, lo que no decíamos con palabras lo hacíamos de esa manera.**

 **Bueno... Recuerden que si les quedan dudas me pueden preguntar lo que deseen.**

 **Espero sus bellos reviews! y como les comenté empecé a trabajar así que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pero créanme no los dejaré porque esto es una pasión para mi.**

 **Volveré a retomar el viejo método (muajajajajajaja) 6 reviews y publico el siguiente XD**

 **Besos y abrazos ahhh y disfruten muchísimo el fin de semana.**

 **Ale-San**


	12. ¿OLVIDO?

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana y hayan podido descansar y disfrutar mucho.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **¿OLVIDO?**

\- Hey, ¿de manera que ya te olvidaste de tu prima no? – Reclamaba Meiling a su primo Shaoran-

\- ¡Mei! Que bueno saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ¿y a ti cómo te fue?

\- Bien… Por cierto, todos preguntaron por ti, pero extraño mucho Japón.

\- No comprendo por qué, estás con tu familia – Trataba de encontrar en él la respuesta que esperaba-

\- Tú sabes por quién… ¿Has hablado con ella hoy?

\- Si, nos encontramos en la universidad y luego fuimos a comer algo.

\- Y ¿cómo está?

\- En la luna como siempre.

\- De verdad no comprendo cómo siendo tan distraída puede irle tan bien en la universidad.

\- Uno de los más grandes misterios de la humanidad querido primito, pero esa es su esencia, no la imagino de otra manera.

\- Si, es cierto.

\- Bueno, tu sabes que no me gusta irme por las ramas Shaoran y de verdad quiero saber cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos de tu partida, es decir, aquí estabas feliz, te habían ofrecido un buen puesto… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pasó que soy un Li y tarde o temprano eso me iba a pasar factura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Tío Hien y tía Ierán siempre han luchado mucho por librarte de esa carga.

\- Si, pero sabes que hay algo que no se ha podido eludir y las cosas están muy complicadas.

\- Te refieres a… ¿Lo de los matrimonios arreglados?

\- Eso mismo y soy consciente de todo lo que mis padres han hecho en mi favor, de cuánto me han defendido ante los otros clanes para proporcionarme un poco de libertad, pero en ese punto han sido inflexibles; igual, ellos me dijeron que por lo menos conociera a la muchacha en cuestión e hiciera todo el esfuerzo posible por congeniar con ella y si al final veía que era imposible pues ellos seguirían en su lucha por librarme de esa responsabilidad, pero la verdad es que lo veo muy complicado.

\- Shaoran ¿y tus sentimientos por Sakura?

\- Mei, creo que fui demasiado obvio mientras estuve allá, mis sentimientos por Sakura son algo que ni yo mismo veía venir, conocerla fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida pero no podía arrastrarla a esto; imagínate decirle lo que siento y que se ilusionara para luego tener que casarme con otra. No puedo hacerle esa canallada, pero si puedo ser su amigo a pesar de todo y eso seré para ella.

\- Shaoran pero es muy injusto, ambos sintiendo lo mismo y tener que conformarse con esto… No sé cómo es posible.

\- Tiene que ser posible Mei, prefiero tenerla a mi lado aunque sea como mi amigo que a vivir sin ella. Simplemente no puedo y no quiero.

\- Debes tener fuerza primito y luchar porque las cosas salgan de la mejor manera.

\- Que ella logre ser feliz en su vida es mi mayor anhelo, sea conmigo o sin mi. A todas estas, ¿sabes si estaría ocupada esta noche?

\- No, estaría en su casa como siempre su plan nerd.

\- Me imagino. Entonces te dejo Mei, gracias por permitirme desahogarme, y creo que no es necesario decir que todo lo que te dije es reserva del sumario.

\- Claro que si. Cuídate por favor. ¡Saludos a todos!

Mientras esa conversación se daba Sakura se encontraba en su casa pegada a sus libros como de costumbre escuchando un poco de Chopin cuando se percató de una notificación de mensaje a su celular.

\- _¿Lista para nuestra cita? Conéctate, te estoy esperando. S._

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, corrió para encender su computador, ahí estaba él, nunca se había sentido tan emocionada por una conversación.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- Hola Nerd.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿No te has mirado al espejo? Tienes un lápiz sosteniendo tu cabello, no te quitaste los lentes y… jajajajaja Tienes un monumental rayón en tu mejilla, pareces niña de kínder.

Ella corrió de inmediato a verse en un espejo y efectivamente lucía terrible, no se percató de hacerlo antes de encender la cámara, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba como la llamaba.-

\- ¡Sakura regresa!

\- ¡No, Espera!

Cuando por fin se arregló un poco regresó a su puesto frente al pc.

\- ¡Listo! Perdón, olvidé verme al espejo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Igual luces… - _Perfecta-_ Como un monstruo.

\- No puedo creer que a eso me llames, a insultarme.

\- Nunca te he insultado.

\- Me dijiste monstruo.

\- ¿Y por qué es un insulto?

\- Pues porque los monstruos son feos.

\- ¿Y si resulta que me gustan los monstruos?

Ella se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Linda, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien… Ya sabes como son mis rutinarios días pero he estado muy bien, gracias a Dios Yukito me ha mantenido activa ¿y tú y tu familia?

\- Todo muy bien, mis padres como siempre preguntan por ti y por tu salud.

\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

\- Acompañar a mis hermanas de compras, ¡es un infierno! Pero me obligaron a ir porque yo también necesitaba un smoking.

\- ¿Tendrás algún evento?

\- Si, es la reunión anual de los clanes, una cosa muy pero muy aburrida, es como una fiesta familiar con muchas tías que en realidad no son nada tuyo pero aún así te dicen que estás muy grande y guapo y preguntan por tu novia. Tal cual.

\- Jajajajaja ¡no me digas! Espero que no esté tan aburrida como el matrimonio de Zheng.

\- ¿Como dices eso? El matrimonio de Zheng ha sido por mucho el evento mas divertido en que he estado, todo gracias a ti, como me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

\- ¡No, muchas gracias! Otra fiesta de snobs.

\- ¿Te aburriste a mi lado?

\- ¡Eso jamás! Pero no quiero ni imaginar cómo será eso.

\- Si, es cierto…

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime

\- Te extraño mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, pero mira… Solo imagina que estoy en Tokio y que no he podido ir a verte ¿si?

\- ¿Tú me extrañas?

\- Conoces la respuesta Kinomonstruo. Siempre te voy a extrañar.

\- Con eso confirmas que no volveremos a vernos ¿no?

Él solo le brindó una sonrisa – El mañana es incierto querida, nunca sabemos que nos deparará.

\- ¡Sakura! – era la voz de Touya- Ya regresé.

\- Shaoran lo lamento, mi hermano llegó mucho más temprano.

\- Seguro para no dejarte tanto tiempo sola. Ve, en un rato te llamo ¿si?

\- Claro – contestó con una sonrisa-

Terminó la videollamada y fue donde su hermano con una sonrisa inconfundible.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz monstruo?

\- Nada en especial, que bueno que llegaste temprano.

\- Sabes que no me gusta dejarte tanto tiempo sola y más ahora que no estás en la universidad.

\- ¡Lo sé, me aburro mucho! Pero Yukito me está ayudando a iniciar las gestiones para regresar de nuevo.

\- ¿No crees que es muy prematuro?

\- No, porque será hasta el próximo año pero es mejor iniciar esos trámites desde ahora.

\- Eso está mejor.

Comieron juntos y hablaron sobre sus vidas.

\- Sakura, conocí a alguien, creo que te agradará.

\- ¡Que buena noticia! Pero me sorprende que me lo digas, todas tus relaciones han sido un poco… fugaces no?

\- No es eso, solo que nunca me he sentido cómodo con nadie, pero creo que ahora es diferente y quiero que la conozcas.

\- Claro, dime cuándo.

\- Mañana en el restaurante, puntual por favor, ella es una mujer muy ocupada.

\- Estaré a tiempo, lo prometo.

\- Bueno monstruo, vamos a ver una película ¿quieres?

La castaña asintió y se dirigió a la sala con su hermano y compartieron esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

6 am.

\- Hola – Voz de dormida

\- Despertador personal de Sakura reportándose.

\- Pero Shao… Ashhhh de verdad que no es necesario. Es muy temprano allá.

\- Lo sé, te despierto y yo vuelvo a dormir, ¿no te parece un plan maravilloso?

\- Totalmente diabólico si quieres mi opinión.

\- Solo deseo que no me olvides.

\- Eso no va a pasar, tendrían que sacarme el cerebro y aún así no estoy segura de que lo logren

\- Me alegra oír eso y bueno… Ya cumplida mi misión, volveré a dormir. Que tengas un hermoso día Sakura.

\- Tu igual Shaoran.

\- Antes de irte a seguir durmiendo como estoy seguro lo harás, dime algo. ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir a Hong Kong?

\- ¿Yo? Y ¿por qué?

\- Obvio tú, mi graduación será el 26 de diciembre y quiero que estés aquí.

\- Claro que me encantaría ir, estaré pendiente.

\- ¡Perfecto! Hablamos luego Kino, un beso.

Así pasaban sus días entre conversaciones de todo y nada, desde las cosas más simples hasta los consejos más profundos; para Shaoran había llegado el día de la reunión de los clanes donde seguramente conocería a la mujer con la que tendría que construir una vida, pero solo Sakura estaba en sus pensamientos.

Le envió una foto a su celular con su smoking puesto.

\- _Te ves muy guapo, vas a ser un éxito entre los snobs_.

\- Yo no soy snob.

\- _No lo sé, no me convences de lo contrario, ¿ya estás allá?_

\- Si, todo es tal y como lo imaginaba, lo mismo de siempre, pero te enviaré algo gracioso. – le envió otra foto- Jajaja ¿ves? ¡Es fuutie! ¿No te parece el vestido más horrible que hayas visto?

\- _Jajajaja ¡Shaoran! Si eres malo, ¡es tu hermana por Dios!_

\- ¡Pero se ve horrible! Parece una alcachofa. Te dije que me encanta el verde, pero es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo como esto.

\- _Eres desesperante, mejor ve y disfruta de tu fiesta._

\- Lo intentaré, pero te seguiré molestando sin importar que sea media noche.

\- _Ok, a la hora que quieras._

El ambarino miraba su celular con una sonrisa cuando sintió a su padre tocar su hombro.

\- Hijo, es hora, ven con nosotros.

\- Ya estaremos contigo Hien, ayudaré a Shaoran a acomodar su corbata – decía Ierán.

Se paró frente a su hijo haciendo lo que había dicho.

\- Xiao Lang, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, comprendo tus sentimientos pero por lo menos dale una oportunidad ¿si?.

\- Lo haré madre, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Listo! Te ves muy guapo, vamos.

Ierán tomó del brazo a su hijo y caminaron por el salón siguiendo al jefe del clan Li, cuando lo vieron detenerse frente al anciano jefe del clan Chen.

\- Buenas noches Hien, dama Ierán – saludaba el amable anciano-

\- Buenas noches Jiun Chen.

\- Oh pero si es el joven Xiao – Lang, que gusto me da verte muchacho, cuánto tiempo.

\- Buenas noches señor Chen, hace unos años ya.

\- Estuviste en Japón según me enteré.

\- Si señor, la verdad es que pensaba radicarme allá pero… Hay algunas circunstancias que son inevitables.

\- Eso es cierto muchacho, el honor y las responsabilidades de la familia son ineludibles. He traído conmigo a mi nieta. Lin, ven por favor.

Se acercó a ellos una hermosa joven de cabello negro como la noche y tez blanca, sus ojos azules como zafiros, realmente impactante y del mismo modo lo notó Shaoran.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lin Chen.

\- Señorita Chen, un gusto conocerla, ella es mi esposa Ierán Li y nuestro hijo menor Xiao-Lang.

\- Mucho gusto dama Ierán, mucho gusto Xiao-Lang

Shaoran inclinó su rostro, la verdad había quedado impactado con la belleza de la joven.

\- Bueno, hay asuntos que debemos tratar, que tal si dejamos que estos jovencitos conversen un poco y se conozcan ¿eh? – decía el viejo Chen-

La pareja de los Li y el anciano se retiraron dejando solos a ambos jóvenes quienes se sentaron en una de las mesas del salón.

\- Bueno Xiao-Lang.

\- Llámame Shaoran por favor, es menos ceremonioso.

\- Está bien Shaoran, llámame Lin. – dijo ella con una sonrisa- Y qué te parece si empezamos con lo de rigor. Háblame de ti.

\- Bueno pues tengo 25 años, estoy a punto de recibirme como psicólogo, soy músico también y si te soy sincero, no tengo muchas expectativas sobre esto.

\- Eso me gusta, sincero. Bueno, yo me acabo de recibir como abogada en la universidad de cambrige, como puedes notar he vivido muchos años en Europa, acabo de regresar literalmente y es justo por este asunto que nos incomoda a los dos. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto de los matrimonios arreglados, pero si te soy sincera me interesa muy poco.

\- No te comprendo bien.

\- Mira, mi abuelo es quien ha insistido con todo eso, mis padres murieron hace años y yo quedé a cargo de mi abuelo, con el tiempo decidimos que lo mejor era irme a Europa porque él sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto ni con las ideologías machistas y misóginas que ellos manejan.

\- Si, en eso tienes mucha razón. Mis padres han tratado de ayudarnos lo más que han podido pero este asunto se les ha ido de las manos.

\- Es una lástima ¿no? Por mi parte, no tengo nada que perder, no me he enamorado de nadie, pienso que es difícil para aquellos que aman a alguien más ver su vida ligada a otra persona por compromiso ¿no lo crees?

\- Si, es cruel. Pero déjame decirte que he quedado gratamente sorprendido, eres una mujer muy bella e inteligente.

\- Te propongo algo Shaoran, seamos amigos, si de repente las cosas avanzan a algo más… Bien, de lo contrario yo no te pienso atar a mi, todo lo contrario; disculpa si sueno arrogante, pero no pienso mendigar amor de nadie, de manera que si las cosas no funcionan yo misma acabaré con esto y te dejaré libre, ¿te parece?

\- No sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso, de verdad pensé encontrarme con una loca obsesiva por el matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Jajajaj no te preocupes, estás seguro conmigo – dijo guiñándole un ojo-

Al parecer las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que esperaba, a lo mejor sus padres tenían razón y era cuestión de darle una oportunidad, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de su querida amiga.

 _\- ¿Cómo la estás pasando?_

\- Mejor de lo que pensé en realidad y ¿tú qué haces?

\- _Tratando de dormir, ¡está haciendo mucho frío!_

\- Uy, lo imagino y no te envidio para nada.

\- _Shaoran, aprovecha esta oportunidad, encuentra al amor de tu vida y sé feliz, siempre ruego al cielo porque seas feliz. Disfruta, te quiero._

Un gran suspiro salió de su pecho… Ser feliz… - _Si supieras Sakura, esa felicidad solo la he encontrado en ti pero debo dejarte libre._

 _\- ¿_ Sucede algo Shaoran? – llamaba Lin- Por un momento te ausentaste del mundo.

\- No, no es nada. ¿Bailamos?

Así pasaron esa noche entre risas y bailes mientras sus padres veían complacidos que su pequeño lobo tal vez podría darse a la idea de construir su vida conforme a las normas que les habían regido durante generaciones y evitar así sufrimientos innecesarios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6 am.

\- Buenos días.

\- Jajajaj Shaoran, ¿esto es en serio?

\- Lo es, hermosa.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Mmmmm verás, estoy en un cuarto de hotel y te mentiría si dijera que no bebí un poquito de más.

\- Ahhhh con que soy tu llamada de borracho.

\- En primer lugar, no estoy borracho, en segundo lugar… Míralo como que eres la persona en quien siempre pienso.

Ese cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que él decía cosas de ese tipo. El sueño que pudiera sentir hasta ese momento se había esfumado y se sentó en su cama expectante a lo que él tuviera que decirle.

\- Bueno… Borrachín, entonces 'cómo te acabó de ir?

\- Ya te dije que no estoy borracho, solo un poco mareado como en el matrimonio de Zheng ¿recuerdas?

\- Cómo olvidarlo, que noche tan loca.

\- Mucho, ¿todavía recuerdas ese beso?

Al escuchar eso sintió como un calor invadió todo su cuerpo y se transportó a la hora y lugar de ese suceso, los labios de Shaoran sobre los de ella, las caricias…

\- Hey, ¿te fuiste?

\- No, no perdón, solo me distraje

\- Yo lo recuerdo todo muy bien y déjame decirte que esos besos… Jamás los voy a olvidar, nadie me ha besado como tú Sakura.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Me extrañas?

\- Siempre

\- Creo que estoy hablando de más ¿no? ¿Te estoy incomodando?

\- No, no es eso… Es solo que, de pronto cuando te levantes en la mañana no quiero que te arrepientas de nada de lo que has dicho.

\- ¿Tú te arrepientes de algo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

\- No, todo lo contrario, pase lo que pase y aunque en un futuro duela no me arrepiento de nada.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que va a doler?

\- Porque algo muy dentro de mi me dice que encontrarás a alguien a quien le darás todo tu amor y sé que me va a doler.

\- El mismo pensamiento me atormenta a mi y mucho más siendo como eres… Es imposible no prendarse de ti Sakura Kinomoto.

\- No digas eso Shaoran… - sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que lo mejor era terminar con ese episodio de sinceridad- Mejor ve a descansar, y gracias por arruinar otra mañana de sueño.

\- Jajajajaja tienes razón, necesito descansar. Te quiero, te estaré escribiendo en el transcurso del día.

\- Adiós Shaoran.

Se acostó de nuevo llevándose el teléfono a su pecho y recordando cada palabra dicha por Li

\- _Estás jodida Sakura. -_ Decía para sí misma-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día había transcurrido frío en Tomoeda, como siempre sus pensamientos viajaban muy lejos de allí.

\- ¿ _Qué estarás haciendo?_ – pensaba ella-

Después de la llamada que le había hecho esa mañana ella volvía una y otra vez a esa conversación, sabía que ese ataque de sinceridad no duraría mucho, así que debía optar por ignorarlo para no hacerse daño a sí misma. Se dirigía al restaurante, últimamente le gustaba mucho ir allá y mucho más porque cada noche una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y sonrisa amable se daba cita en ese lugar con Touya Kinomoto.

Como una de esas raras casualidades de la vida Kaho Mizuki, a quien Sakura conociera en el apartamento de Yue había terminado siendo novia de su querido hermano. Fue una sorpresa cuando él las presentó y desde ese día se habían hecho más cercanas.

Kaho iba todos los días a ayudarle a Touya muchas veces contra la voluntad de este último, pues ella trabajaba todo el día y al salir iba al restaurante pero lo hacía de todo corazón, seguramente para pasar más tiempo con su novio. Sakura estaba contemplando por una ventana las luces de la ciudad y a las personas correr huyendo de la lluvia que caía.

\- _¿Lista para nuestra cita? – Escribía Shaoran-_

\- Ahora estoy en el restaurante de mi hermano.

\- _Mmmmmm es una lástima._

\- Pero escríbeme ¿si?

\- _Está bien, te cuento que hoy estuve en la universidad. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí ayer?_

\- Ehmmmm…

\- _¿En serio Sakura?_

\- Jajajaj no, es broma, lo recuerdo perfectamente 26 de diciembre ¿no?

\- _¡Exacto! Esa es mi chica. ¿Pero si vendrás?_

\- Pues a menos que algo extraordinario ocurra, claro que sí.

\- _Mmmmmm… Y ¿tú cómo estás? Monstruo quiero verte._

\- Si que eres insistente, espera.

Inició una videollamada.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en Hong Kong?

\- Maravillosamente caluroso, no como tú.

\- Mira, está lloviendo.

\- Clima de chocolate caliente y tú en la calle.

\- Si, no pensé que tendríamos este clima tan frío.

\- Sak, déjame verte bien…

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- No lo sé, pareces resfriada.

\- Bueno, no me siendo muy bien, si, es posible que sea un resfriado.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a casa entonces?

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Es lo mejor, a Touya no le gustará que te quedes ahí estando enferma. Habla con él y me llamas cuando estés en casa ¿si?

\- Está bien.

Esa noche conversaron casi hasta la madrugada, se había vuelto una costumbre en ellos y era como si el tiempo se detuviera, a pesar de eso, Shaoran no tenía aun el valor suficiente para hablarle sobre Lin, no sabía cómo pero debía decírselo, sentía como si la estuviera engañando por no hacerlo, hasta que cierta noche en medio de una de sus tantas conversaciones tomó el valor para hacerlo.

\- Sak.

\- Dime

\- Hay algo que necesito contarte. ¿Recuerdas la gala de los clanes que tuvimos hace días?

\- Si, claro.

\- Bueno pues… Conocí a alguien.

\- Ajá – ya sospechaba el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación y quisiera evitarla a toda costa, pero era justo lo que ella temía-

\- Se llama Lin, es nieta de uno de los jefes de clan y pues… Es una persona muy agradable.

\- Ajá.

\- Y este… Quería saber ¿qué piensas?

¿Qué decirle en ese momento? No le había dicho que era su novia, pero al preguntar su opinión temía que no era solo una amistad.

\- Shaoran yo… Qué te puedo decir, es obvio que estando de nuevo en tu país y con tu gente desees establecer nuevas relaciones y que busques una compañera para tu vida, no sé qué más puedo decirte.

\- Sakura, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y necesito que…

\- Te apoyo Shaoran, y te lo dije antes, no importa lo que desees hacer con tu vida y las personas que elijas para compartirla, soy y seré siempre tu amiga y te apoyaré sin importar qué, eso no lo olvides nunca.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si… Y, creo que debo dejarte, Touya me está llamando.

\- ¿Te llamo más tarde?

\- No, hoy no por favor, deseo acostarme temprano entenderás que estoy un poco cansada.

\- Si claro, cuídate.

\- Igual tú y… Shaoran, te quiero, no lo olvides.

Terminó esa conversación con un amargo sabor de boca, estaba pasando lo que tanto temía, no quería a Sakura lejos de su vida por nada, pero también era comprensible su reacción y que no quisiera hablar con él en un tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Pequeña Sakura, te ves triste. ¿Sucede algo?

\- No es nada Yukito, solo algunos momentos de crisis existencial sin importancia.

La tomó de la mano y se ubicaron en una de las mesas.

\- Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mi sin importar lo que suceda ¿cierto?

\- Lo se Yukito, es solo una situación con la que nunca había tenido que lidiar y creo que me está costando un poco.

\- Y ¿se puede saber qué es?

\- Le hice una promesa a alguien, que estaría a su lado y lo apoyaría siempre, pero están sucediendo cosas que lo están alejando de mí y me siento mal por eso.

\- Si, es una situación difícil, pero ¿sabes algo? Todas las amistades valiosas y sinceras pasan ese tipo de pruebas de fuego, siempre sucederán cosas que no nos agradan o inclusive van en contra de nuestros intereses, pero es ahí donde nuestra voluntad debe permanecer firme.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa, ese Yukito siempre sabía cómo darle a entender las cosas, se había quedado en ese pensamiento hasta que el celular del maestro empezó a sonar.

\- Discúlpame, voy a tomar esta llamada. Si hola. Si, soy hermano de Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Qué me está diciendo? Y ¿cómo está él? Ya mismo salgo para allá gracias.

El pobre hombre estaba pálido y desfallecido.

\- Yukito, Yukito, qué pasa, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

\- Sakura, es Yue… Sufrió un accidente y está muy mal, dicen que en estado crítico y me necesitan con urgencia para autorizar unos procedimientos.

\- En ese caso, vamos, yo conduzco.

\- Pero… No quiero causarte molestias.

\- No digas tonterías y corre que perdemos tiempo valioso.

Sakura iba conduciendo a toda velocidad por la autopista que dirigía a Tokio; Yukito se veía nervioso y ansioso y cuando llegaron al lugar fueron dirigidos a una sala donde el médico les recibió.

\- ¿Señor Tsukishiro?

\- Si doctor, soy el hermano de Yue, dígame ¿cómo está?

\- El joven Tsukishiro tuvo un grave accidente a las afueras de la ciudad; en este momento está luchando por su vida, tiene lesiones internas al igual que hemorragias que hemos estado tratando de controlar, aunque lo que más nos preocupa son las lesiones en sus vértebras, aun no podemos establecer que tan amplio es el daño.

Yukito estaba totalmente pasmado ante el horror que estaba escuchando y justo en ese momento el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar, era Shaoran. Colgó de inmediato y le contestó a través de un mensaje.

\- _Ahora no puedo contestarte, hablamos luego._

Cuando el ambarino vio dicho mensaje solo pudo pensar que ella lo estaba evitando y las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba, temió perderla a causa de lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

\- Yukito, espérame aquí te traeré algo de tomar, seguramente tendremos que esperar mucho rato y te ves muy nervioso.

\- Gracias Sakura.

Al salir tomó de nuevo su celular.

\- Shaoran perdón por no contestar pero algo grave sucedió y justo me llamaste en ese momento, cuando pueda me comunicaré contigo.

Justo ahí su teléfono quedó sin batería.

\- No puede ser y debo avisarle a Touya.

Eriol pasaba por el pasillo donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Sakura, Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy acompañando a Yukito, Yue tuvo un accidente terrible y está en el quirófano.

\- Yue… ¿Yue? El Yue que…

\- Si, ese mismo. Debo avisarle a mi hermano, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono?

\- Si, en la cafetería pero si necesitas, toma el mío.

\- No, temo que debo hacer varias llamadas y tú tienes que irte.

\- En todo caso por favor avísame si necesitas algo.

\- Mmmm ¿puedes ir a ver a Yukito? Lo vi muy nervioso y no sé qué hacer.

\- No te preocupes iré a verlo y si es necesario le recetaré algún calmante, tú ve y haz lo tuyo.

\- Gracias Eriol.

Salió en dirección a la cafetería a realizar las llamadas correspondientes y llevar algo para ella y Yukito, sería una larga noche de espera y debían estar preparados para las noticias que tuvieran que darles.

Mientras Eriol estaba con Tsukishito recibió una llamada de Shaoran.

\- Eriol, gracias a Dios contestas.

\- Hola Shaoran.

\- ¿Sakura cómo está? ¿Algo le pasó?

\- Ella está bien ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Intenté hablar con ella hace un rato y no solo no me contestó, me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podía hablarme y que algo grave había pasado, ahora tiene su teléfono apagado… ¿Crees que me está evitando?

\- No para nada, está en el hospital porque Yue, el hermano de Yukito tuvo un accidente muy grave y su celular quedó sin batería, pero tú por qué estás tan paranoico, ¿pasó algo?

\- Mmmmmm mas o menos… Le dije que conocí a alguien

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Conociste a alguien? No comprendo, ¿cómo pasó?

\- Es una larga historia Potter. De hecho es el motivo real por el que tuve que regresar a Hong Kong, es una ley que nos rige y principalmente a mi como parte de mi clan.

\- Shaoran y ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

\- No quiero herir a Sakura, la quiero demasiado por eso mismo no le hablé de mis sentimientos porque sabía a lo que tendría que enfrentarme y sería injusto con ella.

\- Te comprendo amigo, pero ahora que le dijiste eso. es normal que se aleje de ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es Sakura, imagina que fuera ella quien encontrara a alguien, ¿crees que a esa persona le agradará mucho que su "mejor amigo" hable con ella todo el tiempo?

\- Pues… No.

\- Precisamente, ella buscará no incomodar a aquella chica por eso es normal que se ausente.

\- Pero es mi mejor amiga y la necesito, ella prometió apoyarme siempre.

\- Y lo hará, ella es leal por naturaleza pero también es prudente, el hecho de que no hable contigo todo el tiempo como hasta ahora no signifique que no esté cuando mas la necesites, se paciente y espera que ella se adecue a la nueva situación.

\- Eriol, pero el hecho de que conociera a alguien no significa que sea mi novia, solo estamos, no se, hablando.

\- ¿Le explicaste eso a Sakura?

\- No lo creí necesario.

\- Hazlo amigo, hazlo. Aunque recuerda que ahora estará sin su teléfono y quién sabe hasta qué hora, no creo que salga de aquí y deje solo a Yukito.

\- Pero Eriol, sabes que tampoco es bueno que ella esté sometida a ese estrés.

\- Lo sé, hablaré con Touya para que se haga cargo, pero por ahora debo dejarte. Hablamos luego.

\- Adiós amigo.

Con la información suministrada por Eriol, Shaoran quedó un poco más tranquilo al saber que Sakura no estaba tratando de alejarse de él, aunque a la larga lo haría si las cosas se ponían serías con Lin. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado estaba el deber impuesto por su familia y por el otro la necesidad de estar con Sakura y conservar su amistad.

 **Buenas noches mis muy queridos lectores.**

 **Hoy no los voy a importunar con mis largas notas... Solo agradecerles como siempre por acompañarme a través de esta historia.**

 **Les deseo un excelente incio de semana y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	13. DOLOROSA DISTANCIA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **DOLOROSA DISTANCIA**

\- Hermano, gracias a Dios llegas Yukito ha estado muy afectado.

\- Si monstruo, vine en cuanto pude. Ahora necesito que tú te vayas.

\- ¿Yo? Y ¿por qué? De ninguna manera puedo dejar a Yukito en esta situación tan seria.

\- Sakura, la recomendación del médico para ti es clara, 6 meses en los que debes vivir como si el aneurisma todavía estuviera, no quiero que te sometas al estrés de estar en este lugar.

\- Es verdad Sakura, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, en cambio, si te quedas estaré preocupado por Yue y por ti.

\- Yukito pero…

\- No te preocupes, ve a casa, ya has hecho mucho por mi, en cuanto tengamos noticias nos comunicamos contigo.

\- Está bien – dijo con rostro de tristeza – pero por favor, a la primera noticia, no importa la hora que sea avísenme.

\- Si, si, ahora vete. Si quieres ve al restaurante, Yukari – el sous chef deTouya – Y Kaho se harán cargo.

\- Creo que iré directo a casa, pero gracias. Los veo mañana y Yukito – dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y sujetando su rostro- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Yue es muy fuerte, te quiero mucho.

\- Gracias Sakurita, eres un ángel.

La castaña salió directo a su casa, a parte de la pesadez que sentía por la situación de Shaoran se sumaba la condición de Yue, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos no era la clase de persona que guardara rencor; todo lo contrario, le tenía afecto y deseaba de todo corazón que todo saliera bien para él.

Al llegar a casa conectó su celular y lo encendió. 15 llamadas perdidas de Shaoran.

\- ¿ _Será que le pasó algo? – pensó de inmediato_

\- Hola, ¿Shaoran, Estás bien?

\- Hola Sakura, que bueno que llamas.

\- Dime ¿estás bien?

\- Si, si, perdóname por todas esas llamadas es que cuando me escribiste que algo grave había pasado me angustié mucho y traté de comunicarme contigo.

\- Ay Shaoran me asustaste. Pero igual gracias por preocuparte y disculpa la forma en que te escribí pero justo me llamaste cuando recién llegábamos a hablar con el médico.

\- Y ¿cómo está?

\- Muy mal, están tratando de salvarlo y si lo logran quedarán secuelas de por vida.

\- Que lástima.

\- Si, espero que todo salga de la mejor manera, es muy talentoso e inteligente y tiene muchos sueños y metas por cumplir, sería una lástima que algo como esto frustrara todas sus expectativas.

\- Mmmmmm

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

\- Si lo olvidé pero ¿por qué lo dices?

\- La forma en que hablas de él.

\- Mira, lo que pasó entre él y yo está bien enterrado, pero no por eso puedo negar la clase de persona que es, además yo nunca he sido rencorosa Shaoran y de verdad me preocupa mucho lo que le sucedió.

\- Perdón, tienes razón, a veces me olvido de ese corazón tuyo.

\- Es como si algún día tu y yo… dejáramos de ser amigos, o pasara algo que nos distanciara más, ¿te gustaría que te guardara rencor o tuviera una idea errónea sobre ti? Pase lo que pase, para mi siempre serás Shaoran.

\- Sakura, hablas como si de verdad nos fuéramos a separar para siempre.

\- Shaoran… Solo lo digo de forma hipotética, pero aun así, todo puede suceder, no podemos descartar los diferentes escenarios, de todas maneras reitero. Para mí siempre serás Shaoran, aunque no volvamos a hablar ni a vernos jamás, la imagen que tengo de ti se quedará fija en mi corazón.

\- Sakura, odio que hables así, tú sabes que si de mi dependiera nunca te habría dejado y creo profundamente que si nuestros corazones están unidos no hay nada que pueda hacer separación entre nosotros.

\- Eres un eterno soñador… Pero ¿sabes? Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿si?, ¿cómo está tu familia?

\- Mmmmm pero esto no se queda así. Mi familia, todos están muy bien mi madre siempre pregunta por ti, creo que te ha tomado mucho aprecio.

\- Espero poder verlos pronto. La fecha se va acercando.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- Shaoran, háblame de… Tu amiga, perdón pero olvidé por completo su nombre.

\- Supongo que te refieres a Lin. Bueno, pues creo que está bien.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Si, la verdad casi no hablamos.

\- Ya veo… Pero cuando se conocieron supongo que hablaron de ustedes, ¿cómo es ella?

\- Bueno, pues físicamente es preciosa, alta, cabello negro, blanca y con ojos azules, muy elegante también. Es abogada y es del tipo de mujeres que es muy independiente y pragmática.

\- Se nota que te causó buena impresión.

\- Si, en realidad si.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste hablarme de ella?

\- Porque… Eres tú y a ti te cuento todo…

\- ….

\- Sak…

\- No… No te lleves mi postre…

\- Jajajajaj te quedaste dormida de nuevo jajajaja ¡Sakura!

\- ¿Eh? Ah si, claro.

\- Te quedaste dormida ¿no?

\- No, ¿cómo dices eso?

\- Estabas diciendo incoherencias Kinomonstruo. Anda, ve a dormir.

\- No te preocupes, sigamos hablando.

\- No, debes descansar, Estoy seguro que con esto de Yue irás a meterte de cabeza en ese hospital, no es que me guste de a mucho la idea pero qué hacemos, así eres tú, así que debes estar con toda la energía.

\- ….

El ambarino sonrió divertido – Dormida de nuevo. Como quisiera estar contigo para cuidarte monstruito, descansa y espero estar en tus sueños como cada noche estás en los míos.

Terminó la llamada y efectivamente Sakura estaba profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al ingresar a la sala muy temprano en la mañana ahí estaban su hermano y amigo dormidos en las posiciones más incómodas. Se acercó a ellos y con voz suave los fue despertando.

\- Les traje café y galletas.

\- Gracias monstruo

\- Gracias Sakura.

\- ¿Qué noticias tienen de Yue? Anoche me quedé esperando y no dijeron nada.

\- Continúa en estado crítico – respondía Touya- aunque ya le hicieron todas las cirugías que debían dicen que hay que esperar, si sobrevive las próximas 48 horas disminuirá el riesgo de… - Carraspeó su garganta- Bueno, tú entiendes.

\- Bueno y ¿qué otra información han recibido del accidente?

\- Al parecer fue una falla mecánica y exceso de velocidad, rodó por un acantilado cuando venía para Tokio, el auto quedó totalmente destruido, dicen que no comprenden cómo sobrevivió.

\- Yukito, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, ayer Eriol me ayudó mucho. Ahora si me permiten debo buscar al médico que lo está tratando para ver cómo siguió.

En ese momento Touya y Sakura se quedaron en la sala esperando.

\- Te ves contenta hoy monstruo.

\- Si, es que dormí muy bien anoche.

\- Eso espero, ahora que sucedió esto está bien que quieras ayudar pero siempre con prudencia Sakura.

En ese momento sonó su celular y su semblante reflejaba la alegría.

\- No digas nada, ve a contestar. – dijo Touya rodando los ojos-

\- Ahora regreso ¿si?

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Kino, ¿cómo amaneces?

\- Muy bien, gracias.

\- Me imagino, con eso de que me dejaste hablando solo y te quedaste dormida.

\- ¡Perdóname! No sé que me pasó, en realidad no estaba tan cansada.

\- No te preocupes, me alegro de que haya pasado, me dijiste las cosas más perversas que haya escuchado.

El rostro de Sakura ardía, ¿qué podría haber dicho estando dormida? – Yo… No, debe ser un mal entendido… Jamás…

Las carcajadas se dejaron oír al otro lado de la línea – Sakura eres tan inocente, lo único que dijiste era que alguien te estaba quitando tu postre o algo así, claro, típico de un monstruo que solo piensa en comida.

\- Shaoran, estás clamando por una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

\- Ay no seas tan delicada, un pequeño chistecillo a costa tuya. Ehhh Sak espera un momento no cuelgues.

En ese momento ingresaba una llamada de Lin – Hola Shaoran.

\- Hola Lin

\- ¿Te gustaría que fueramos a tomar un café o algo?

\- Mmmm espérame un momento, no cuelgues por favor.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Dime

\- Quería saber si estarás disponible para nuestra cita de esta noche.

\- Jjejeje cita… Claro que si.

\- Ok. No me cuelgues.

\- Hola ¿Lin?

\- Gracias por esperar, si me gustaría mucho pero no puedo en la noche, ¿qué tal temprano en la tarde?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Gracias. Adiós.

\- ¿Sak?

\- Shaoran… ¿Qué te traes?

\- No es nada, solo me pidieron hacer algo pero no quiero perderme nuestra cita entonces quería confirmar todo.

\- Shaoran, si tienes algo que hacer me hubieses dicho yo comprendería.

\- No te preocupes, es cuestión de prioridades. Oye y no me dijiste cómo está Yue.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que las noticias no son muy alentadoras, dicen que si sobrevive las primeras 48 horas pues las posibilidades de que resista son muchas, espero que así sea el pobre Yukito está muy triste.

\- Si, ojalá y todo salga bien. ¿Y los chicos cómo están?

\- Todos muy bien, siempre te envían saludos.

\- Sak… Te extraño mucho, ya debo irme, hablamos en la noche.

\- Claro que sí. Cuídate.

Al terminar la llamada Sakura regresó a la sala con Touya y Yukito estaba ahí de nuevo.

\- Yukito, ¿qué te dijeron?

\- La situación es muy delicada, al parecer Yue no podrá caminar, esperan que la lesión sea temporal, además tiene la cadera fracturada, tendré que llevarlo a casa conmigo cuando salga de acá, es imposible que se quede solo en su apartamento.

\- Pero… Él tiene a su novia ¿no? ¿Ella no podría ayudar con sus cuidados?

\- Sakurita, el accidente fue ayer mas o menos a esta hora, ¿la has visto aparecer?

\- Ehhh… No, ¿pero ya le avisaron?

\- Yo mismo la llamé, dijo que estaba muy ocupada y si tenía tiempo vendría.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es muy triste, Yue la quiere mucho.

\- Esperemos a ver qué sucede.

Permanecieron todo el día en aquel hospital, Yukito se veía cansado por lo que Sakura sugirió que fuera al apartamento de Yue a descansar mientras ellos estaban pendientes y así lo hizo, al llegar la tarde Touya y Sakura regresaron a Tomoeda, pues en realidad no había otra cosa que hacer. Solo esperar.

\- Monstruo, ¿vas conmigo al restaurante o te quedas en casa?

\- Me quedo en casa, está haciendo mucho frío.

\- Llegaré tarde, así que no me esperes.

\- No te preocupes y salúdame a Kaho por favor.

Sakura se dirigió a su casa a la espera de su encuentro virtual con Shaoran, así que se dedicó a adelantar algunas labores y preparar algo de comer, también arregló su cabello y esperó pacientemente. Llegó la hora señalada y no tenía noticias de Shaoran, los minutos se hicieron horas hasta que se quedó dormida con el teléfono en la mano.

El sonido del mismo la alertó después de medianoche.

\- ¿Sak?

\- Shaoran…

\- Monstruo perdóname, por favor, se me pasó el tiempo y no…

\- Lo olvidaste.

\- Es que… Tú sabes, los horarios, al ser temprano acá se me pasó la hora de Japón, por favor…

\- No te preocupes, hablamos después.

\- Pero…

\- Cuídate Shaoran.

Colgó aquella llamada y apagó el teléfono, era distraída si, pero no tonta como para no notar lo que había sucedido y no quería sufrir aferrada a la idea de que las cosas no iban a cambiar para ellos, eso era inevitable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señores, el joven Tsukishiro está reaccionando, puede pasar a verlo pero por unos minutos solamente, los sedantes son muy fuertes por su crítica condición, le ruego sea breve.

Ingresó a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto, una pierna y brazo fracturados, además de los múltiples hematomas que cubrían su pálida piel, estaba prácticamente irreconocible por lo que Yukito se conmovió mucho al encontrarse con esa escena.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y tomó la mano de su hermano el cual reaccionó ante el contacto.

\- Yukito…

\- Yue, no te esfuerces, te vas a recuperar ya verás.

\- Y… ¿Sakura?

\- Ella… No ha podido venir, pero te envía saludos (mentira) seguramente vendrá muy pronto no te preocupes, debes descansar para reponerte, yo estaré todo el tiempo aquí. Afuera también están Touya y su hermana Sakura.

El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a quedar dormido por lo que Yukito salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo está? – se apresuró Sakura en preguntar-

En ese momento Yukito la abrazó, estaba muy afectado.

\- Amigo, ya verás que se pondrá bien, es normal que te afecte verlo en esa condición – decía Touya-

\- Si, lo sé y gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme.

\- No digas eso, somos amigos y es muy reconfortante el poder ayudar en un momento difícil – decía la castaña-

\- Bueno, como imaginarán tiene muchos hematomas y a simple vista, una pierna y un brazo rotos, además me preguntó por Sakura.

\- Y ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Que seguramente vendría pronto y que le enviaba saludos, lo que obviamente no es cierto, ni siquiera ha llamado, es una lástima que mi hermano haya terminado con una mujer así.

Las horas transcurrían como siempre, largas y cansadas, al medio día Sakura recordó que había apagado su teléfono, se sintió tentada a dejarlo en ese estado pero recordó que el único en su vida no era Shaoran y a lo mejor alguien más podría necesitarla.

Al encender el aparato se encontró con las llamadas y mensajes de Shaoran pero también de Meiling y Tomoyo. A esta última la llamó de inmediato.

\- Sakurita, ¿por qué tenías el teléfono apagado? Te estuvimos llamando.

\- Hola Tommy, lo sé, solo que lo apagué desde anoche y lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Pero estás bien? Hace algunos días no sabemos de ti y a Yukito tampoco lo hemos visto en la universidad.

\- Ay amiga, Yue tuvo un accidente terrible y está en el hospital. Pensé que Eriol te había comentado

\- No, no me dijo nada, pero ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Muy mal, las heridas fueron muy serias y sigue luchando por su vida, esperamos que se ponga bien.

\- Sakurita lo siento mucho, haré todo lo posible por ir a verlos. Y ¿como van las cosas con Shaoran?

\- Mmmm Tommy es algo de lo que no quisiera hablar en este momento. ¿Estás con Mei?

\- Si, está a mi lado en este momento te envía saludos.

\- Dile que la quiero mucho y estaremos hablando después ¿si?

\- Claro amiga, cuídate por favor.

Al terminar la llamada Tomoyo hablaba con Meiling.

\- ¿Qué te dijo, por qué ha estado tan perdida?

\- Yue.

\- ¿Ese tipo otra vez?

\- Tuvo un accidente al parecer bastante grave y ella ha estado acompañando a Yukito.

\- Jmmmmm Karma.

\- Mei, no digas eso.

\- Lo que no comprendo es como Sakura va a estar allá con todo lo que ese tipo le hizo.

-Conoces a Sakura y lo más seguro es que lo haga por Yukito, además sabes que ella es así.

\- Si, es cierto. ¿Iremos al hospital?

\- Creo que es lo mejor, Yukito siempre ha sido muy amable y ha cuidado de Sakura, lo más correcto es que también le acompañemos en este momento difícil.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo de Shaoran?

\- Mmmmm creo que las cosas no andan muy bien, me dijo que no quería hablar sobre él.

\- Ashhhh estos muchachos si que nos ponen en aprietos. Bueno Tommy me voy a mi casa, me llamas cuando salgamos para Tokio.

\- Claro amiga. Cuídate.

Separaron sus caminos y Meiling tomó su teléfono.

\- Shaoran.

\- Hola Mei ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien ¿y tú?

\- Digamos que bien.

\- ¿Digamos?

\- Si, cometí una estupidez ayer que no he podido enmendar.

\- Por favor dime que no tiene que ver con Sakura.

-….

\- ¡Li Shaoran! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?

\- Ay Mei, fue una confusión, la llamé ayer y le dije que me confirmara si podíamos hablar en la noche porque iba a salir un rato con Lin…

\- ¿Lin? ¿Quién es esa?

\- ¿No te lo había comentado? Nos presentaron en la gala, la nieta del anciano Cheng, es muy linda e interesante.

\- Me suena en realidad… Pero bueno, saliste con ella y hablarías con Sakura en la noche ¿y?

\- Lo olvidé, estuve con mi padre y se me pasó el tiempo; cuando miré el reloj ya eran la 1 am en Japón. La llamé y no me reclamó nada solo me dijo que no deseaba hablar, la he llamado mucho y siempre tiene el teléfono apagado.

\- Pues me parece muy extraño, acabamos de hablar con ella, y es el colmo lo que hiciste, quién sabe con cuanta ilusión te estuvo esperando y ¿sales con eso? Me siento decepcionada de ti Shaoran, si andas con alguien más y no te interesa ella entonces déjala en paz, se claro con Sakura, es lo mínimo que merece con todo lo que te quiere.

\- Pero Mei…

\- Pero nada Shaoran, prometiste que no le harías daño ¿y la cambias así por una recién llegada? ¡Es el colmo! Ay Xiao-Lang, si me llego a dar cuenta que le has hecho daño a mi amiga, ¡tomo el primer vuelo a Hong Kong y te las hago pagar yo misma!. Adiós.

Meiling estaba furiosa, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a Sakura? Una niña tan buena y noble, se sentía estúpida por haber confiado en Shaoran solo por ser su primo y por primera vez tuvo el presentimiento de que eso acabaría con muchas lágrimas de por medio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En horas de la tarde las amigas de Sakura llegaron al hospital para acompañar a Yukito; este se iba a instalar unos días en el apartamento de Yue por lo que las chicas le habían llevado algunas de sus cosas personales. Justo cuando iban a salir hacia Tomoeda ven a una mujer con aire arrogante que ingresa a la sala con pose dramática preguntando por Yue.

\- Hola Sakura –saluda Yukito parcamente-

\- Ah hola Yuki – responde el saludo mirando a los demás a su alrededor- Siento mucho no haber venido antes, pero tenemos demasiado trabajo tú sabes.

\- Hola Sakura – saludaba su tocaya de ojos verdes – me alegra que hayas podido venir, Yue ha preguntado por ti. – decía con su amabilidad de siempre-

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Bueno pues yo…

\- Te recuerdo que Yue es Mi novio – enfatizando las palabras- Así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ni pienses que por esto él me va a dejar y volverá contigo niña.

\- Oye tú – saltó Meiling- No tenía el disgusto de conocerte personalmente pero sé muy bien quién eres y te mofas de ser novia de Yue cuando es la primera vez que apareces por acá desde que está así mientras nuestra amiga llegó en cuando les avisaron, pero no te hagas ideas, ella está acá por Yukito quien ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace muchos años, te advierto que la próxima vez que le hables así a Sakura, yo no tendré la misma paciencia que ella.

\- Mira mocosa…

\- ¡Ya! Basta por favor. Mei, no te rebajes al nivel de esta mujer. Sakura, mi interés no ha sido ni será el tener algo con Yue y creo que lo dejé muy claro la última vez que él me pidió una oportunidad – La rubia al parecer no tenía esa información y la miró con desconcierto- como mi amiga Meiling dijo mi motivo principal es Yukito, además no soy tan inhumana de saber que un amigo está en esas condiciones y aparecer tres días después como si nada sucediera.

\- Sakura – intervino Yukito- Yue está despierto, si quieres puedes pasar pero no te demores mucho.

Salió del lugar lanzando una mirada despectiva a Sakura y a las demás.

\- Pero que tipa tan…

\- Ya Mei, como te dije, una persona como ella no vale ni un insulto.

Al ingresar a la habitación quedó conmocionada al ver las condiciones de su novio y se acercó lentamente por lo que él la vio.

\- Hola mi amor, me alegra verte por fin.

\- Ah, hola Yue… De verdad estás muy mal por lo que veo.

\- Pero sobreviví preciosa aunque la recuperación será larga y sé que estarás a mi lado para ayudarme.

\- Eh… Si, si, pero mira tu rostro… En fin, comprenderás que no puedo venir mucho o estar contigo, el trabajo y la universidad absorben todo mi tiempo, pero trataré de comunicarme con tu hermano para estar al tanto de tu estado.

Él le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

\- Bueno, debo irme, por favor ten en cuenta las recomendaciones del médico y no te esfuerces, seguramente te vas a mejorar muy pronto – le dio un beso y salió de la habitación-

\- Yukito… No imaginé que la condición de Yue era tan seria, te estaré llamando para que me cuentes cómo va.

\- Bueno Sakura, gracias por venir.

La rubia salió dando una última mirada a las jóvenes que estaban en la sala.

\- Sakurita ¿quieres entrar a verlo?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro, sigue por favor, seguro se alegrará.

La joven ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a Yue tomando su mano que se notaba un poco fría.

\- ¿Eres tú Sakura?

\- Kinomoto… Si, tu novia ya se fue.

\- Si, sabía que eras tú, me alegro de verte.

\- Yue, ya verás que te vas a recuperar – decía la joven mientras acariciaba los cabellos grisáceos del joven- Aquí estamos todos para ayudarte, no estás solo.

\- Sakura, tengo miedo, he escuchado a los doctores y sé que no podré caminar en un tiempo… Además…

\- Shhhh… No te angusties, casa cosa en su tiempo, primero recupérate y ya verás que para lo demás habrá una solución ¿si?

\- Eres tan dulce Sakura y yo tan tonto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque me equivoqué y lo sabes, te lo dije en la fiesta el otro día.

\- Yue, no es momento de pensar en eso, mejor duerme – pulsó el botón para llamar a la enfermera-

\- Sakura pero yo…

\- No, por favor, no te muevas mucho te hará daño

En ese momento llegó la enfermera y le administró un sedante cuyo efecto fue casi inmediato.

Después de esto salieron del hospital rumbo a Tomoeda y en el tren empezaron a conversar.

\- Oye sak, nunca nos dijiste que te encontraste con Yue en la fiesta.

\- Si lo recuerdan mis queridas amigas, nunca les conté nada de esa noche porque al otro día sucedió lo de mi aneurisma.

\- Si, es cierto…

\- Pues yo estuve ahí pero nunca vi a Yue.

\- Y cómo lo ibas a ver si bien entretenida que estabas con otras cosas ehhhh

\- ¿Cómo es eso Meiling? – indagaba Tomoyo-

\- Jajajaja ayyyy siiiii conocí a un chico guapísimo y bueno, no me iba a andar distrayendo con otra gente.

\- Bueno pero ya… Tú cuéntanos ¿qué pasó?

\- Jmmmm esa noche fue… - suspiró-

\- Sakura Kinomoto ¿qué no estás ocultando?

\- Ahora me duele un poco recordarlo, pero bueno, les cuento. Tommy con Shaoran nos hicimos pasar por su novia porque la loca novia lo estaba persiguiendo, en fin… Las cosas se salieron de control, en un momento en que estábamos solos apareció Yue y me dijo un montón de cosas, que lo perdonara y ese tipo de tonterías.

\- Bueno, entonces si no fue eso lo más terrible de la noche ¿qué fue?

\- Jmmmm lo que sucedió con Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambas al unísono-

\- Chicas, pero no me juzguen por favor. El caso es que bebimos de más y estando en el jardín pues… Nos besamos.

\- ¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Cómo no nos contaste antes?

\- No y lo peor es… Que – se tapó su rostro sonrojado- Lo volvimos a hacer en la habitación pero ahí si fue más… Más… profundo.

\- Ay por Dios mujer me vas a matar de un disgusto – decía Meiling- ¡Detalles! ¡Queremos detalles!

\- ¡Meiling! No seas imprudente – añadía Tomoyo- Pero si nos quieres contar un poco más pues…

\- Jajajaja chicas no pasó nada más con excepción de que fue perfecto, es increíble la forma tan tierna como me trató y al final gracias a que tuvo autocontrol pudimos evitar algo más, porque yo no pude.

\- Uffff vaya… Con razón – decía Meiling-

\- ¿Con razón qué?

\- No me hagas caso, pero ¿cómo te habías olvidado de contarnos eso?... Y aún así siguieron siendo solo amigos sin volver a hacer eso, ustedes son increíbles.

\- Bueno pues la verdad…

\- No me digas que pasó de nuevo – indagaba Tomoyo-

La chica asintió con su rostro totalmente arrebolado – En el aeropuerto, fue hermoso.

\- ¡Cuéntanos!

\- Cuando ya estaba por subir al avión me abrazó y me alzó por la cintura y me besó de una manera… Me dejó literalmente temblando.

\- Ay Sakurita, no sé cómo haces, yo no sabía que las cosas estuvieran en ese punto, entonces ¿por qué se fue?

\- Tuvo qué… Por unos asuntos de su clan, Mei entenderá más de eso ¿no?

\- Eh… Si, cosas que se deben hacer. El caso amiga, es que pasó y fue hermoso pero, mira, yo quiero mucho a Shaoran es mi primo favorito pero ustedes dos son las hermanas que no tuve y por ningún motivo quiero verlas sufrir, las responsabilidades de Shaoran en China son de tal magnitud que es prácticamente imposible que pueda regresar y la distancia con el tiempo afecta. Sakurita – tomaba sus manos- de verdad no quiero verte sufrir.

\- Tranquila Mei, es algo que he venido reflexionando mucho en estos últimos días, pero aún así quiero que nuestra amistad continúe, se que es muy posible que no suceda nada más entre nosotros y eso lo entiendo, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Entre la charla que se daba se percataron que ya estaban en la estación de tomoeda, Meiling y Tomoyo acompañaron a Sakura hasta su casa.

La ojiverde abrió la puerta con desgano, se sentía sola como hace mucho tiempo no sucedía, Shaoran no había vuelto a llamarla ni a escribirle. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar un enorme ramo de flores con lirios de colores, chocolates y una carta en su interior.

 _Mi querida amiga Sakura,_

 _Desde que te conozco he tenido claro que eres sumamente especial para mí. Tu amistad ha sido un aliciente para mi vida y me duele el corazón pensar que puedo hacerte sufrir o que derrames tan solo una lágrima por mi causa. Sé que te herí y debes estar pensando que mi cariño por ti ha disminuido o cambiado, pero déjame decirte mi querido monstruo que eso es imposible, aunque estemos lejos lo reitero una y otra vez, mi corazón está contigo. Si recibes este pequeño detalle y decides perdonarme espero tu llamada, no quiero importunarte. Te quiere. Shaoran._

Jamás habían tenido un detalle de ese tipo para con ella, se sentía emocionada y feliz y todas esas sombras de duda y tristeza se iban despejando. Tomó su celular. Y escribió – Eres un tonto Li –con un corazoncito al lado-

\- ¿de manera que me perdonas? - llamó el ambarino-

\- No lo sé, lo estoy pensando.

\- ¿En serio? Saku…

\- Shaoran de verdad me sentí muy mal, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de mi?

\- No te olvidé, no podría aunque lo intentara, solo me distraje.

\- Estabas con ella ¿no? ¿Con Lin?

\- ….

\- Shaoran, soy tu amiga y no hay necesidad de que me ocultes las cosas, solo háblame y yo te sabré entender y esperaré a que tengas un tiempo para mi.

\- Saku es que me siento tan mal, si estuve con ella en la tarde, pero luego estuve con mi padre en la empresa y simplemente se nos pasó el tiempo.

\- Con mayor razón Shaoran, me haces sentir como si te estuviera controlando o exigiendo algo y no es así, solo sé sincero conmigo no te pido más.

\- Está bien… No volverá a suceder.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Puedo verte?.

\- Bueno, dame un momento me conecto ¿si?

\- Está bien.

Fue a la cocina y preparó un delicioso chocolate caliente, el clima era bastante frío. Se sentó frente a su computador y se conectó.

\- Hola Sakurita – le recibió con una sonrisa inmensa, se veía tan absolutamente guapo, el verlo de esa manera hacía que lo extrañara mucho y le sonrió con melancolía.

\- Hola Li.

\- Te ves… _\- perfecta- ¡_ Horrible! Pareces un esquimal con tantas cosas puestas.

\- Exagerado.

Sakura tenía una bufanda color rosa y una boina a juego.

\- ¿Hace mucho frío?

\- Si y la calefacción estaba apagada, la casa está muy fría así que hasta que no esté un poco más caliente te toca soportar verme así de horrible.

\- Sabes que bromeo ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé. – Dijo tomando el chocolate en sus manos-

\- ¿Sabes cómo se cuándo tienes frío?

\- ¿Por mi abrigo?

\- No, tus labios se tornan rojos o ¿tienes labial puesto?

\- Jejejej tienes razón, no tengo nada puesto.

Él solo podía contemplarla. Esos labios, esos maravillosos labios que había tenido el privilegio de besar y deseaba seguirlo haciendo.

\- No veo la hora de que llegue el 26 de diciembre.

\- Si, debe ser maravilloso finalizar ese ciclo ¿no?

\- No lo digo por eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero verte, me hace falta un abrazo tuyo Kinomonstruo. Los monstruos tienen una particular forma de abrazar y como eres el único que conozco…

\- Shaoran…

\- Saku, cuando vengas para acá, no pensarás venir solo para eso ¿no? Quiero que estés unos días aquí por favor

\- Mmmm pero será año nuevo Shaoran, no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo.

\- Tienes razón… Y ¿si vienes antes?

\- Navidad.

\- Saku… Pues dile a Touya que también venga ¿qué te parece?

\- No creo que acepte, tiene novia.

\- Mira, todavía faltan algunas semanas, habla con él por favor, me parece un desperdicio que vengas y tengas que regresar tan pronto, tengo mucho que mostrarte.

\- Bueno, prometo que hablaré con mi hermano y haré todo lo posible.

Continuaron con su conversación hasta altas horas de la noche, riendo de cosas sin sentido o los chistes malos de Shaoran que Sakura no entendía. Hacía días no se sentían tan cómodos y aunque fuera por una noche podían olvidar las circunstancias que los separaban

 **Hola!**

 **Me hicieron tan pero tan feliz sus reviews que decidí subir otro capítulo jejejeje así de intensa soy.**

 **Gracias a todos de verdad y perdón por hacerlos sufrir... Solo que las cosas sucedieron así y la alegría como la tristeza hacen parte de la vida, no podemos simplemente ignorarla.**

 **Que tengan una semana maravillosa en todo lo que emprendan.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	14. RECUPERACIÓN

**Chicos, mil disculpas, subí el siguiente y este se me había quedado... Es decir, doble capítulo jejeje (14 y 15)**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **RECUPERACIÓN.**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente de Yue, afortunadamente se iba recuperando de manera satisfactoria, las visitas de Sakura eran cada vez menos y más rápidas. Allí el joven Tsukishiro se iba dando cuenta de cómo era su novia.

Por su parte Sakura iba todos los días pues Yukito no podía dejar sus obligaciones con la universidad mientras que Sakura todavía no estaba estudiando. Aprovechaba el tiempo para ayudarlo a comer, leerle y darle algún paseo por los jardines del hospital, incluso soportaba su mal carácter producto de la frustración por estar postrado en una silla de ruedas.

Esa mañana llegaba Sakura como de costumbre y lo encontró hablando con Yukito.

\- Pero te digo que no es necesario, yo puedo contratar una enfermera.

\- Yue, lo mejor es que vengas conmigo a Tomoeda, yo no puedo estar viajando a Tokio todo el tiempo y Sakura se ofreció a cuidarte.

\- …

\- ¿Lo ves? Es la opción más viable. Mañana te dan salida y debes estar preparado, Sakura debe estar por llegar y yo debo volver a Tomoeda. Ah aquí estás Sakura, buenos días.

\- Hola Yue, Yukito.

\- Yo los dejo, tengo mucho por hacer.

\- Vete con cuidado Yukito. ¿Cómo estás Yue?

\- Es una pregunta retórica ¿no es así? –Era un mal día-

\- No, no es retórica, de verdad me interesa saber cómo estás.

\- Bueno pues tirado en una cama, dependiendo de los demás para moverme y tengo que mudarme a un insignificante pueblito para depender de los cuidados de mi hermano. ¿Eso te suena bien?

\- ¿Sabes que si? ¡Me suena magnífico! – ella no se dejaba manipular por él- En primer lugar, si, estás en cama, pero será algo transitorio y lo sabes, así que no te victimices. En segundo lugar, agradece que no estás solo, tienes quien te cuide y se preocupe por ayudarte de corazón, tercero. Es una pequeña ciudad pacífica y tranquila donde podrás salir a disfrutar del aire fresco y no estar encerrado en un apartamento en esta gran ciudad y por último tienes un maravilloso hermano, el mejor diría yo que no te ha dejado solo un instante desde el accidente, que está agotado pero aún así te ofrece su casa y cuidados. Si me preguntas a mí, eso me suena muy bien. ¿Sabes cuántos pacientes hay en esta clínica completamente solos? Lo sé porque mientras duermes paso a visitarlos, en este momento puedes estar pasando un momento difícil pero lo será más si solo te enfocas en lo malo. – se sentó inflando sus mejillas enojada como solía hacerlo lo que generó una sonrisa en Yue.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

\- Pareces una niña inflando las mejillas y estás roja.

\- Bueno es que me enoja mucho cuando tomas esa actitud.

\- Sakura, pero tú no entiendes… Es tan difícil que tengan que hacer todo por ti.

\- Yue, te recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás estuve a punto de morir, que tuve que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo, desde coger una cuchara hasta caminar con normalidad, así que no me digas que no sé por lo que estás pasando. Pero… Oh si, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo si no me visitaste una sola vez?

\- …

\- Perdón por eso, pero en verdad debes ser agradecido. Yue, es solo una etapa de tu vida que alguna lección traerá para ti, por ejemplo a ser más humilde y darte cuenta que dependes de los demás.

\- Siempre odié eso.

\- Lo sé, por eso te sientes tan molesto.

\- ¿Conoces los motivos?

\- No

\- Nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos muy pequeños y nuestros abuelos no eran precisamente amorosos o cuidadosos con nosotros, cuando necesitábamos algo teníamos que buscar la manera de hacerlo porque ellos viajaban permanentemente y me sentía molesto todo el tiempo y me prometí jamás tener que depender de nadie.

\- Grave error amigo, somos seres sociales, nuestras sociedades evolucionaron gracias al trabajo comunitario y colaborativo, siempre habrá en tu vida quien te deje solo, pero también encontrarás personas que extenderán su mano hacia ti.

\- Es irónico ¿no? Ambas personas tienen el mismo nombre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A la Sakura que me cuida y a la Sakura que me abandona.

\- Yue… Tenemos que cargar con las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, pero si algo te puedo garantizar es que puedes contar con mi amistad y te voy a ayudar en este proceso. Ahora joven, vamos a dar nuestro paseo, aunque debo abrigarte bien porque hace mucho frío.

Le ayudó a ponerse un gran abrigo y sacó de una bolsa una bufanda azul.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – preguntaba Yue-

\- Yo la hice… ¿No te gusta?

\- Todo lo contrario, gracias.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron como siempre los jardines del hospital charlando o leyendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Hermano… Este… Quería preguntarte algo.

\- Dime.

\- Es que, verás, Shaoran tendrá su graduación el 26 de diciembre y pues me invitó, pero me dice que es un desperdicio hacer ese viaje para estar solo ese día, pero antes es navidad y luego es año nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes?

\- Pues no lo sé… dice que si quieres puedes ir, pues sabe que no quiero dejarte solo.

Touya suspiró con cansancio – ven, siéntate – la castaña obedeció ubicándose a su lado-. A ver Sakura, no puedo negar que no me gusta nada que ese mocoso te esté invitando, pero lo cierto del caso es que para navidad y año nuevo he obtenido unos contratos muy buenos pero debo trabajar toda la noche y sí me tenía preocupado que estuvieras sola. Te dejo ir pero si vas con Tomoyo o Meiling, igual ¿no es la familia de ella?

\- Mmmm tienes razón, le preguntaré a Meiling. Pero eso quiere decir que…

\- Con esa condición puedes ir.

\- Ayyy gracias hermano ¡te quiero mucho!

Salió corriendo del lugar emocionada como niña pequeña y escribió al grupo que tenía con sus amigas.

\- Chicas, ¡las necesito!

\- _Aquí Meiling, ¿qué pasa?_

 _\- ¿Qué necesitas Sakurita? –_ respondía por su parte Tomoyo

\- Chicas, como saben Shaoran se graduará el 26 de diciembre y me invitó a ir, pero quiere que pase unos días allá; hablé con Touya y dice que me deja ir pero si alguna de ustedes, ojalá ambas, fueran conmigo.

\- _Mmmmmm bueno, pues en realidad mi madre estará de viaje para esas fechas, me invitó a ir pero no me gusta, se la pasa en reuniones, así que si no es problema, yo sí puedo. ¿Será que puedo invitar a Eriol?_

\- No lo sé, consultaré con Shaoran.

\- _¡Claro que si! La casa de mi tía es gigante y yo por mi parte hace un buen tiempo no voy a Hong Kong, hablaré con mis papás y no habrá problema. Entonces, ¿vacaciones juntas?_

\- ¡Siiii chicas, son maravillosas las quiero!

\- No te preocupes Sak, para eso estamos, además la pasaremos divino, verás que Hong Kong es muy linda.

Terminaron su conversación, ya era de noche así que Shaoran no tardaría en conectarse. Esperaba ansiosa darle la noticia, pero… ¿Y si mejor le daba la sorpresa? Tenía que hablar con las chicas para que guardaran el secreto. Pero ¿cómo llegar antes de tiempo sin avisar a la familia?

\- Chicas de nuevo yo. Necesito que me ayuden con otra cosa, es que quiero sorprender a Shaoran, ¿creen que es buena idea?

\- _¡Maravillosa! Me encanta_ – decía Meiling-

\- Pero me da pena que lleguemos así sin avisar, ¿qué hago?

\- Te daré el número de tía Ierán para que te sientas más cómoda ¿si?

\- Gracias Mei, Tommy no contesta.

\- Debe estar hablando con Eriol tú no te preocupes ya la llamo y le digo que guarden el secreto. Pero entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos?

\- El 24 de diciembre.

\- Genial. Besos linda, que descanses. Iré a hablar con mis padres, ya falta poco.

\- Adiós Mei.

Unos instantes después le llegó el mensaje con el número de Ierán así que se dispuso a llamar, estaba nerviosa, ¿sería muy imprudente de su parte?

El teléfono sonaba y no contestaban, intentó de nuevo y escuchó la voz clara y serena de la mujer china que saludaba en japonés.

\- Ehhh este… ¿Señora Ierán? Soy soy Sakura… Kinomoto, de Japón.

\- Oh linda, que gusto me da escucharte, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, disculpe por favor el atrevimiento de llamarla a su teléfono personal pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

\- Claro, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

\- Es que verá, Shaoran me invitó a su graduación el 26 de diciembre pero también me dijo que le gustaría que estuviera unos días allá, ¿hay algún inconveniente?

\- De ninguna manera mi niña, será para mí un gusto tenerte en mi casa el tiempo que desees ¿y vendrás sola?

\- No señora, Meiling irá también y si usted lo permite dos amigos más.

\- No te preocupes por nada, entre más mejor, se sentirá muy feliz.

\- Bueno pero el otro asunto es que queríamos darle la sorpresa, ¿nos puede ayudar con eso?

\- ¿Cuándo planean llegar?

\- 24 de diciembre.

\- Maravilloso, será una sorpresa hermosa, entonces haré tus tiquetes para ese día ¿te parece?

\- Mis… ¿Mis tiquetes?

\- Claro que sí, Shaoran ya me había dicho que venías pero necesitaba tu confirmación, entonces lo haré con fecha del 24 y te enviaré a tu correo todos los datos, encargaré a nuestro mayordomo que los recoja y me alegro mucho que venga Meiling, estarás más cómoda.

\- Señora Ierán pero no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias yo puedo pagar por mis tiquetes y….

\- Nada de eso, eres nuestra invitada y es un gusto para mí hacerlo, mi hijo te tiene mucho cariño.

\- Gracias señora Ierán, de verdad no sabe lo feliz que me siento por sus palabras.

\- Cuídate mucho y por favor, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme.

\- Muchas gracias, que esté muy bien, hasta luego.

Sakura sentía deseos de brincar de felicidad, pero no podía permitir que Shaoran lo notara. Así que procuró calmarse antes de hablar con él.

\- Hola monstruito.

\- Hola Shaoran ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?.

\- Un poco cansada

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Yue requiere de muchos cuidados, aunque ya está en casa depende de otra persona para prácticamente todo además emocionalmente es muy desgastante porque se deprime y cosas así.

\- Ay Sakura, tú de verdad eres un ángel, mira que irte a cuidar a alguien que te hizo tanto daño.

\- Shaoran no digas eso, siempre hay que ayudar en la medida de lo posible y si ayudamos solo a los que nos quieren y nos hacen bien ¿qué gracia tiene?

\- Oye, pero me dices que prácticamente para todo… ¿Tienes que bañarlo?

\- jajaja no, de eso se encarga Yukito que va y vuelve todo el día de la universidad, me preocupa mucho, debe estar muy cansado.

\- Mmmmmm ¡mas te vale!

\- ¡Hey! Y ¿si así fuera qué?

\- Pues que no me gusta la idea de imaginarte haciendo eso con un hombre.

\- Jajajajaja eres patético Shaoran.

\- Saku pero cuídate ¿si? No olvides las recomendaciones del médico.

\- Lo sé, gracias por preocuparte por mi y ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien, espero tu respuesta.

\- ¿Respuesta? ¿De qué?

\- Pues de tu viaje hacia acá, ¿hablaste con Touya? ¿Puedes venir antes?

\- Lo lamento Shaoran… Creo que a duras penas podré ir a tu graduación.

\- Pero Monstruo…

\- De verdad lo siento…

-Bueno, para otra oportunidad será – podía ver la decepción en el rostro de su amigo, tanto que se sintió tentada a decirle la verdad; pero no, prefería sorprenderlo de la mejor manera-

Así como cada noche tuvieron una larga conversación en torno a sus vidas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hola Yukito, bueno días.

\- Hola Sakura, madrugaste.

\- Si, planeo llevar a Yue al museo, hay una exposición muy linda sobre arte renacentista.

\- Mmmmm me temo que no está de muy buen humor, al parecer le duele mucho la cadera y le di sus analgésicos pero no han tenido buen efecto.

\- Ya veo… Bueno, tú vete tranquilo que yo me encargaré de cuidarlo.

\- Gracias Sakurita, ya sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas.

Ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba Yue, como siempre lo hizo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yukito ya te dijo, los escuché.

\- Si, pero te estoy preguntando a ti, Yukito me dio su punto de vista, quiero conocer el tuyo.

\- Hoy amanecí con mucho dolor, parece que el frío me está afectando.

\- Ok, vamos a buscar la forma de ayudarte con eso ¿si?

\- No veo cómo, los medicamentos no han hecho efecto.

\- Si, pero es posible que haya otras opciones. Qué te parece si traigo tu computador y vas mirando mientras te preparo algo delicioso, ¿deseas algo en especial?

\- No lo sé. Sorpréndeme.

\- Jmmmm no me retes tsukishiro.

Él no sabía cómo pero ella siempre tenía el poder de hacerlo sonreír. Justo cuando Sakura estaba en la cocina sintió que llamaron a la puerta. Corrió para ver de quién se trataba y para su sorpresa era Sakura.

\- Hola Sakura, bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me encargo de los cuidados de Yue.

\- Jmmmmm has de estar muy desesperada para mendigar atención de esa manera.

\- ¡No le hables así a Sakura! – Se escuchó la voz de Yue- No tienes ningún derecho a agredirla de esa manera cuando ella no te ha hecho nada, es más, ha hecho lo que tú no has sido capaz.

\- Yue, creo que podríamos hablar de esto en privado ¿no?

Sakura miró a Yue y con un gesto él le confirmó que estaría bien.

Se sentó en la sala mirando todo al su alrededor. La casa de Yukito era de arquitectura típica japonesa y con decoración muy tradicional y sobria.

\- Ni punto de comparación con tu apartamento.

\- Si, allá estaba solo, aquí tengo quien me cuide.

\- Bueno, vamos al grano. El caso Yue es que… He estado pensando y creo que no tiene sentido seguir con esta relación.

Él escuchaba atentamente sin musitar palabra mientras pensaba cómo se había podido fijar en esa mujer

\- El caso Yue es que… Fue bueno mientras duró, nos divertimos y todo pero es momento de seguir nuestros caminos, tengo muchas cosas por hacer y lograr y lastimosamente no lo voy a hacer contigo. Lo siento mucho por el dolor que esto te pueda causar.

\- ¿Dolor? ¿Dijiste dolor?

\- Claro, romper con una mujer como yo no debe ser fácil.

\- Ja – bufó irónicamente- querida, librarme de ti es uno de mis mayores logros. A pesar de lo que está sucediendo agradezco ese accidente que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la clase de mujer con la que estaba andando: Egoísta, caprichosa y orgullosa que es incapaz de hacer algo que no sea por sí misma. Lo que estás haciendo es liberándome, dándome un gran regalo, además yo ya consideraba esta relación terminada hace mucho tiempo, lo que haces ahora es un formalismo.

\- ¿Librarte de mí? Como puedes decir esas cosas tan horribles cuando tantos hombres me pretenden.

\- ¡Porque no te conocen Sakura! Eres solo espuma, una fachada, un fraude. Pero esa apariencia de mujer refinada y atractiva no te servirá de mucho cuando se den cuenta de quién eres y terminarás sola si no replanteas tu vida y aprendes a ser una mejor persona.

\- ¿Como ella?

\- Ella… Si te refieres a Sakura, podrías aspirar a ser como ella, pero nunca lo lograrías.

\- Ja ya quisiera esa niñita poder compararse conmigo.

\- ¡No! Eso jamás, lo único que tiene en común es el nombre afortunadamente pero esa niña como la llamas, es luz, todo lo que toca lo ilumina y lo hace mejor.

\- De manera que tus deseos son estar con esa muchachita.

\- Ojalá pudiera, me gustaría ser un mejor hombre para poder aspirar a ella, eso sí, voy a luchar por llegar a ser la clase de hombre que ella merezca y con quien quiera estar.

\- Yue Tsukishiro has resultado ser una decepción. Afortunadamente no tendré nada más que ver contigo.

Dio la espalda y salió dando un portazo ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Yue.

\- ¿Qué pasó, estás bien?

\- Oh si, acabo de enmendar un error gravísimo que cometí y ahora soy libre.

\- Mmmmm no entiendo de qué hablas, pero si te hace feliz debe ser bueno.

\- Lo es. Y ¿qué me preparaste?

\- Estoy haciendo una pasta deliciosa, sé que te va a encantar.

\- Seguramente – respondió él con una sonrisa-

\- ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Mejor, mucho mejor, vamos a comer y luego a ver una película ¿si? Creo que hace demasiado frío para salir esta tarde.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Era la única persona con la habilidad de controlar el temperamento de Yue y sus crisis emocionales, él aprovechaba la cercanía de Sakura para limar asperezas con ella y restaurar la confianza que alguna vez la joven tuvo en él mucho más cuando había terminado con esa tóxica relación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La fecha se acercaba y Tomoyo como siempre andaba neurótica con los preparativos, insistía en que Sakura debía tener el guardarropa adecuado para ese importante viaje teniendo en cuenta las diferencias climáticas, en ese momento Hong Kong no pasaba por las mismas temperaturas frías que ellos en Japón y debía aprovechar eso en favor de su amiga.

Salieron de compras dos días antes de emprender el viaje para terminar de conseguir lo necesario.

\- Chicas, no he conseguido aún un vestido para el día de la graduación de Shaoran. ¿Qué me recomiendan?

\- Ay no te preocupes por eso Sakura, que yo ya tengo el atuendo adecuado, vas a ver que me quedó soñado – decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos-

\- ¿En serio Tommy? No te hubieras molestado muchas gracias.

\- No es ninguna molestia Sakurita, será un día muy especial y debes usar algo adecuado.

Ya todo estaba preparado para el que Sakura creía sería un maravilloso viaje, tenía muchas expectativas respecto a su reencuentro con su querido amigo, solo tenía un detalle pendiente. Yue.

Esa misma noche fue a casa de los hermanos Tsukishiro pues estaría ausente por dos semanas y la recuperación de Yue era lenta y dolorosa, sería difícil conseguir a alguien que se adaptara a las exigencias de dicha labor.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, perfectamente puedo contratar una enfermera.

\- Pero Yue, me preocupo porque sé que estás en una etapa bastante compleja y quiero que estés bien.

\- Pues si así fuera no te irías.

\- Yue, no le digas eso a Sakura, ella nos está haciendo un favor muy grande al apoyarte en todo este proceso y merece disfrutar su tiempo – repuso Yukito-

\- ¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo yo no tengo voz ni voto en esta situación.

Dio media vuelta en su silla de ruedas y se encerró en su habitación. Yukito suspiró cansado.

\- De verdad Sakurita no sé cómo haces con ese carácter que tiene mi hermano y en serio va a ser una pesadilla sin ti aquí.

\- No me gustaría irme y que Yue estuviera disgustado conmigo. ¿Me permites hablar con él?

\- Claro, sigue.

Ella se acercó con pasos suaves a la habitación del convaleciente Yue y golpeó la puerta.

\- Yue ¿puedo pasar?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Por favor hablemos, no quiero que te quedes disgustado conmigo.

\- ….

\- Yue

\- Está bien, pasa.

Él se encontraba con un libro en su regazo y miró a Sakura con la misma seriedad que solía hacerlo con las demás personas.

\- Yue – dijo ella sentándose en la cama- Mira, sé que las cosas son difíciles para ti, pero este viaje es muy importante y lo espero con muchas ansias, solo que no puedo irme pensando que no estarás bien.

\- Sakura, sé que este es un viaje muy importante para ti y me disculpo por la reacción que tuve hace un rato, solo que… Es una mezcla de sentimientos que no suelo experimentar.

\- Pero Yue, mira, así yo no esté vas a estar bien, te llamaré todos los días lo prometo.

Él sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven – Eres muy dulce Sakura y eso es precisamente lo que me duele.

\- No comprendo.

\- Que la importancia de ese viaje no es a dónde vas, sino con quien te encontrarás y me preocupa verte así, tan enamorada y que ese muchacho te haga daño.

\- Yue, no sé cómo decirte esto, no niego que tengo muchos deseos de verlo pero en mi corazón estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que él es simplemente mi amigo y no tengo muchas expectativas respecto a eso.

\- ¡Entonces no vayas!

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Lo que veo es que eres como una mariposa que va directo a una trampa, tal vez él sea en realidad un buen muchacho y no tenga intención de hacerte daño, pero con el afecto que tienes hacia él temo que es justo lo que va a pasar.

\- Yue, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí… Es solo que, necesito esto, sea para bien o para mal pero lo necesito, tengo que verlo y confirmar muchas cosas, este viaje determinará algo importante.

\- Sakura, prométeme que te vas a cuidar, que de algo te sirvió la horrible experiencia que te hice pasar para que no confíes ciegamente en alguien.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla – prometo que mañana vendré a despedirme ¿si?, gracias y descansa.

Salió de aquella casa con las palabras de su amigo retumbando en sus oídos y su corazón, pero estaba decidida; quería y precisaba verlo, se había convertido en una necesidad el estar en su mismo espacio y respirar su mismo aire, además también quería saber sobre el asunto de Lin que la tenía inquieta y temerosa, era para ella un viaje de todo o nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ingresaban al gran aeropuerto de Narita felices y emocionados, era 24 de diciembre y el vuelo estaba programado para las 5 pm, llegarían en la tarde según el horario de Hong Kong, Ierán se había encargado de programar todo el asunto para que los esperaran y los llevaran a la mansión Li donde se haría una cena familiar para celebrar la navidad y esperaban sorprender a Shaoran.

Yukito y Touya fueron a despedirlos, antes de irse Tsukishiro le entregó un pequeño paquete de parte de Yue.

\- Pero…

\- Dice que lo abras cuando estés en el avión y no antes.

Abordaron el vuelo y emprendieron su viaje, Sakura estaba muy feliz pero también nerviosa, aunque su mente le dijera que no debía tener altas expectativas su traicionero corazón estaba eufórico, no podía esperar el momento de abrazarlo, sentir su aroma y mirar esos profundos ojos ámbar.

En el avión abrió aquel paquetico entregado por Yukito y era un sobre con bastante dinero y una pequeña carta.

 _Sakura, te pedí que lo abrieras en el avión para que no tuvieras oportunidad de devolverlo, sé que no has querido recibir dinero por todo lo que me ayudas pero es lo menos que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Deseo disfrutes tu viaje y pase lo que pase logres encontrar lo que tu corazón busca. Mis mejores deseos. Yue Tsukishiro_

 _Pdt. Ni pienses regresar con ese dinero de vuelta, quiero que compres muchas cosas y no te limites en nada_.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba por completo inocente de la situación, con la excepción de que había llamado en diversas oportunidades a Sakura sin éxito y eso lo hacía sentir un poco triste, justo en esa fecha especial que deseaba compartir con ella pues sabía lo feliz que la hacía esa época del año, en Japón estaría nevando y haciendo mucho frío, la imaginaba feliz con su hermano frente al árbol de navidad abriendo obsequios como niña pequeña. Pero aun así, él le había comprado un regalo y lo puso bajo su árbol, pues si no era ese día sería dos días después para su graduación y quería que encontrara aquel presente.

\- Oye Xiao-Lang, ¿para quién es ese obsequio? – Preguntaba Ierán-

\- Mamá, es para Sakura, ya ves que no pudo viajar pero vendrá en dos días y quiero que lo encuentre aquí.

Ella lo miró de manera comprensiva y lo abrazó por los hombros dando lugar a que el muchacho recostara su cabeza sobre el hombro de la elegante dama.

\- Hijo, de verdad la quieres mucho ¿no?

\- Si mamá, tú lo sabes.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando era niña, mi madre siempre me decía que los deseos se cumplían si lo creíamos en lo profundo de nuestro corazón, creo que los milagros existen y es justo lo que se necesita para que puedan estar juntos, pero si puedes creer…

\- Mamá, me gustaría tanto pensar que es así, porque si fuera cierto ella estaría a mi lado, sin ningún impedimento.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta avisó la llegada de más personas, seguramente alguna de sus hermanas y sus respectivas familias.

La algarabía de los niños al llegar cargados de regalos y con su mamá tratando de calmarlos confirmaron las sospechas del ambarino. Sus queridos sobrinos habían llegado, ellos eran el motivo de sus celebraciones.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de sus hermanas y el lugar se sentía lleno y con un ambiente muy agradable

Mil disculpas de nuevo, quienes me conocen me dicen Sakura por algo (este bendito despiste!)

Quedarán subidos como les dije al principio el 14 y 15

besos!

Ale-San


	15. ENCUENTROS SORPRESIVOS

**Hola a todos! este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero lo disfruten!**

 **Dedicado a mi querida amiga... Eli**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **ENCUENTROS SORPRESIVOS**

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempo, pero a causa de la cantidad de viajeros tuvieron algunos incidentes con sus maletas y se demoraron un poco más en salir. Iban los cuatro amigos juntos caminando con su equipaje y el rostro de Meiling se iluminó corriendo hacia un hombre de avanzada edad que la abrazó con cariño.

\- Señorita Meiling, cuánto tiempo sin verla.

\- Wei, no sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo, no cambias nada ¿eh?

\- Como siempre tan amable y supongo que estos jóvenes son sus amigos.

\- Si, Ya podemos irnos, estamos muy cansados y queremos sorprender a todos.

\- Y vaya que será una gran sorpresa. ¿Desean pasar por algún lugar antes o vamos directo a casa?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ir directo a la residencia de la familia Li. Mientras iban caminando Wei se acercó a Sakura – ¿Es usted la señorita Sakura?.

\- ¿Eh? Si señor soy yo.

\- Lo supuse –dijo con una cálida sonrisa el amable señor- el joven Shaoran me hablado mucho de usted, se pondrá muy feliz al verla.

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Estoy seguro.

Subieron al lujoso vehículo que los esperaba y conversaban tranquilamente sobre lo que podrían hacer durante su estadía en Hong Kong, Meiling les animaba a llevar a cabo diferentes actividades o visitar algún lugar histórico que sería de su agrado.

El tráfico en la ciudad no permitía que avanzaran con la rapidez esperada, mientras en la mansión, Ierán se veía un poco inquieta pero ninguno de los demás miembros de la familia comprendían los motivos, aunque Shaoran andaba lo suficientemente distraído como para percatarse, siempre con el celular en la mano.

\- _Seguro en Tokio ya son casi las 11 de la noche… ¿Por qué no me contestas Sakura? –_ Pensaba el ambarino-

\- Bueno niños… ¿Qué desean hacer primero, abrir los obsequios o pasamos a cenar?

\- ¡Los obsequios! -decían todos al unísono-.

Pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba el árbol y empezaron a repartir uno a uno los detalles que allí se habían puesto. De momento Wei ingresa al lugar y hace una seña a la señora de la casa quien se muestra emocionada.

\- Bueno, el regalo de Shaoran ha llegado.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Cierra los ojos hijo.

Es ese momento saltó fuutie sobre él cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos.

\- Para que no hagas trampa lobito.

La primera en ingresar fue una tímida y sonrojada Sakura.

\- Buenas noches.

El muchacho quedó sin aliento por un momento, esa voz, esa preciosa voz. ¿Estaría soñando acaso?

Fuutie bajó lentamente sus manos para dejar a la vista de Shaoran la hermosa imagen de Sakura sonriendo con dulzura de pie a la entrada de la sala. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y corrió para tomarla en sus brazos y levantarla por el aire dando vueltas.

\- Sakura por Dios no puedo creer, ¿estoy soñando?

\- No, a menos que yo también lo esté – dijo ella suavemente sin soltarse de él-

\- Mjmmmmm - carraspeó Meiling tras ellos- ¿acaso no piensas saludarnos primito? – decía Meiling con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡Mei, Tomoyo, Eriol! Que sorpresa tan maravillosa – se acercó a abrazarlos- Mamá muchas gracias de verdad, es… Simplemente lo mejor que me han dado nunca.

Todos sonreían al ver a los recién llegados, si bien a Sakura ya la conocían, los otros dos jóvenes eran desconocidos para la familia, los invitaron a acomodarse en el salón que ya estaba lleno de personas, Sakura pidió permiso para sentarse en el suelo con los niños y así lo hizo acompañada de su querido amigo.

\- ¿Me trajiste regalo? - indagó Shaoran-

\- Si, es una tontería pero te traje algo, eso sí, no te lo daré delante de todos.

\- ¿Esa es una propuesta indecente?

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

\- Sakura, lo dije bromeando tu sola presencia aquí es el mejor regalo de todos.

\- Mi mamá me enseñó que nunca llegas a un lugar con las manos vacías.

\- Kinomonstruo, te extrañé mucho a ti y a tus rarezas.

En el fondo seguían repartiendo aquellos presentes.

\- Este es para Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Yo?

\- Eres la única Sakura en esta casa – respondió Shiefa- Ven a recibirlo.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo, Ya sabían que vendríamos?

\- No, pero confiaba que vendrías a mi graduación así que me propuse guardarlo para ti, se que te encantan estas fiestas.

Abrió el presente que era una pequeña caja donde había una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo.

-Shaoran es hermosa, muchas gracias – lo abrazó, gesto que él correspondió-

\- No es nada monstruo.

Pasó el tiempo de los regalos y se reunieron a cenar, fue una noche maravillosa, Eriol y Tomoyo no tardaron en adaptarse a la familia sobre todo con las hermanas Li que les hacían incesantes preguntas. Por un rato Sakura salió al jardín sentándose en una de las bancas allí ubicadas, respirando el dulce aroma de las flores y sintiendo el cálido viento soplar.

\- Sakura.

La joven se sobresaltó.

\- Oh perdóname querida no fue mi intención asustarte. – decía Ierán

\- Señora Ierán – se puso de pie con rapidez haciendo una reverencia-

\- No hagas eso por favor, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

\- Claro que si… Disculpe que haya salido así es que…

\- No te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa, deseo que estés lo más cómoda posible.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- A ti. De verdad me emocionó mucho ver a mi hijo tan feliz y tú eres el motivo, gracias.

\- No señora, soy yo la que estoy agradecida, si no fuera por este viaje quizá… No habría podido ver a Shaoran de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero necesito que seas completamente honesta conmigo.

\- Si, si señora.

\- ¿Lo quieres mucho?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, la forma en que brillaban sus ojos y esa sonrisa dulce que se posó en sus labios eran la respuesta que necesitaba, sin embargo, deseaba escuchar de su boca si sería dispuesta a confesar ese sentimiento.

\- Si señora, lo quiero muchísimo.

\- Pero… ¿Como un amigo?

Ella agachó su rostro – Ante todo, sí, es mi mejor amigo. Pero sería hipócrita y mentirosa si le negara que para mi es mucho más que eso.

\- Lo sospechaba, pero ¿qué piensas al respecto?

\- Bueno, para serle sincera, no tengo muchas expectativas al respecto, sé que ha regresado a China por compromisos con su familia que son por completo ineludibles y la distancia tarde o temprano terminará teniendo sus consecuencias. Prefiero saber que lo tengo a mi lado como mi más querido y valioso amigo y no dañar lo que existe entre nosotros por una relación fallida. Además, su felicidad es la mía y sé que aquí seguramente encontrará a alguien que se ciña mejor a lo que él necesita.

\- Tienes un punto de vista muy interesante.

\- ¿De qué hablan estas bellas mujeres y por qué están tan alejadas eh? – llegó Shaoran indagando.

\- No es nada hijo, hablábamos del clima y la diferencia con Japón que inclusive debe estar nevando, ¿no es así Sakura?

\- Si, Shaoran, además tienen un jardín muy amplio y hermoso, me siento muy cómoda aquí.

\- Bueno jóvenes, los dejo para que hablen tranquilamente, además supongo que debo ir a controlar a tus hermanas, deben estar sobre tus amigos importunándolos.

\- Jajajaja así es mamá.

\- Sakura, gracias por nuestra charla, lo tendré muy en cuenta.

\- Ahora si dime ¿qué hablabas con mamá?

\- Nada que te incumba Li.

\- Hey hey hey pero bájale a la agresividad.

\- Te extrañé tanto Shaoran, fui consciente de ello cuando me abrazaste.

\- Y yo te extrañé mucho a ti Kinomonstruo, pasé todo el día llamándote y estaba preocupado pensando en qué estarías haciendo. ¡Oye! No te has puesto el collar.

\- Ay si, aquí lo tengo, ¿me lo pones por favor?

Sakura se puso de espaldas a él sujetando su cabello para darle mejor acceso al lugar donde sujetaría aquella joya, el aroma de la joven lo invadió por completo y sintió deseos de aferrarse a ella, abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía que era algo que no podía o debía hacer.

\- Ya está.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad, es una joya muy linda.

\- La mandé a hacer especialmente para ti.

\- Te tomas muchas molestias Li hasta me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que te traje.

\- ¡Oye si, Quiero mi regalo!

\- No, es algo demasiado sencillo

\- Sakura… – le puso ojos de perrito-

\- Ay, odio que me mires así, siempre me convences. Ya regreso, no te vayas.

Ella corrió hacia la casa, pero en realidad no sabía dónde estaban sus cosas, el lugar era enorme.

\- Señorita Sakura ¿necesita algo?

\- Ay señor Wei, que bueno que lo encuentro, estoy un poco perdida, ¿dónde está mi equipaje?

\- Sígame por aquí y por favor llámeme Wei.

\- En ese caso llámeme Sakura, nada de formalismos por favor.

\- Sería una descortesía de mi parte.

\- ¡Para nada! Antes me siento extraña siendo llamada así.

\- Bueno, deseo que se sienta cómoda, entonces Sakura.

\- Después de caminar por unos hermosos pasillos bella pero sobriamente decorados ingresaron a una enorme habitación con 3 camas grandes y elegantes, el lugar contaba con todas las comodidades del caso y se sentía feliz de estar con sus dos queridas amigas.

\- ¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar?

\- No Wei, muchas gracias.

Se acercó a la que sería su cama y buscó en su maleta el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde esmeralda y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer el pasillo por donde llegó pero… Había dos más, ¿por cuál debía seguir?

Tomó el camino de la derecha y llegó a un ala de la mansión que no conocía y gracias a su incapacidad de prestar atención adecuadamente tomó otro pasillo que no era por el que había ingresado.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- ¿por qué me llamas a mi teléfono?

\- Es que… Me perdí.

\- Jajajajajajaja ¡¿pero cómo es eso posible?!

\- ¡Vives en un palacio Li! Y ya sabes que soy un poquito distraída, ¡por favor ayúdame!

\- Bueno, dime ¿qué ves?

\- Biblioteca definitivamente.

\- Voy por ti.

El joven ambarino empezó a caminar por la casa sonriendo. Sakura definitivamente era un caso aparte, sabía que la casa era grande pero ¿perderse?

En pocos minutos llegó y la encontró sobre la escalera que de seguro usó para tratar de alcanzar los estantes más altos. Estaba embelesada leyendo un libro muy antiguo, se perdía totalmente cuando de libros se trataba, no se percató de que alguien la miraba atentamente.

Cada uno de los gestos que hacía, sus ojos verdes totalmente absortos en su lectura…

\- Con que espiando a la dulce Sakura ¿no?

\- Potter, déjame tranquilo.

\- Bueno y por qué no vas con ella en lugar de estarla acechando como psicópata.

\- Es que me parece increíble verla aquí, en mi casa, con mi familia, disfrutando de todo esto.

\- Estaba muy entusiasmada con este viaje. Solo espero que no suceda nada desagradable.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de Lin, en estos días tarde o temprano tendrán que verse y ahí mi querido amigo, la suerte estará echada.

\- No lo había pensado así, pero yo la cuidaré… De todas maneras no quiero pensar en el mañana solo disfrutar su compañía.

\- En ese caso mi buen amigo, te dejo. Regresaré con tu familia y les diré que no pude encontrarte, eso te dará un poco más de tiempo. Aprovéchalo.

\- Gracias amigo – dijo Li sonriendo al chico inglés-

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su querida amiga y empezó a subir por la escalera lentamente sin que ella se percatara.

\- ¿Disfrutas tu lectura?

Ella se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi cae del lugar, de no ser por la oportuna reacción de su amigo que la alcanzó a sujetar.

\- Es mejor que bajemos de aquí, este lugar no es apto para Sakuras.

\- Eres de lo peor Li. ¿Podrías prestarme este libro por favor?

\- Creo… Ni siquiera se de qué se trata.

\- No lo puedo creer, iletrado, es de Jane Austen… Persuasión.

\- Mmmmmmm ok señorita romántica. En fin, la próxima vez que subas no te quedes ahí arriba leyendo te puedes caer.

\- Si, está bien.

\- Ahora si, mi regalo.

\- Ah si, lo dejé sobre esa mesa, pero… Por favor, prométeme que no te vas a burlar.

\- No digas tonterías. – Shaoran corrió a tomar el paquete y abrirlo. Al hacerlo encontró un osito de felpa alado con un listón verde que le conmovió en lo más profundo.- Sakura es…

\- Si, lo sé, discúlpame es que…

\- Hermoso, es un detalle muy muy hermoso de verdad.

\- ¿En serio te gustó?

\- ¿Pensaste que no me gustaría?

\- Pues… Es que es algo muy simple, yo pensaba darte un regalo que te gustara y busqué mucho pero todo era tan impersonal, por eso quise hacer algo yo misma y…

\- Y me encanta, gracias.

La abrazó fuertemente mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del ambarino.

\- Shaoran, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.

\- Y yo de tenerte aquí. ¡Por cierto! Hay un libro que se te gustará mucho, ven conmigo.

La llevó de la mano hasta el último pasillo de la enorme biblioteca, pero en lugar de buscar un libro la acorraló aprisionando sus labios en un beso perfecto que ella no dudó en corresponder, esos labios se pertenecían, se extrañaban y necesitaban.

Cuando por fin se soltaron más por la urgencia de sus pulmones que reclamaban oxígeno que porque lo desearan, se miraron a los ojos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus miradas que expresaban todo lo que sus corazones sentían.

\- Te extrañé demasiado, perdón pero no podía más. No puedo más. –dijo con voz ronca-

\- Shaoran… No digas nada por favor, esto no está bien.

\- Lo sé y por favor perdóname pero cuando estoy contigo a veces las neuronas me dejan de funcionar.

\- Sakura, Shaoran… ¿Están aquí?

\- Si Fanren, estamos buscando un libro – tomó la mano de Sakura y salieron de nuevo- Mira, es sobre antropología, muy útil para Sakura.

\- Si, de verdad estoy impresionada por esta enorme biblioteca es maravillosa.

\- Chicos los estábamos esperando, han estado muy ausentes. Además no se olviden que mañana hay que madrugar.

\- Si, vamos para la casa de la playa Sakura, es mejor reunirnos con los demás.

Pasaron un rato más con toda la familia y fueron a descansar. Pero era imposible para ambos conciliar el sueño teniéndose tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día siguiente fue lleno de diversiones, la casa en la playa era hermosa y acogedora, aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo en ese lugar; jugaron y rieron con las diferentes actividades, Ierán y Hien solamente observaban y esa noche cuando regresaron a la ciudad en la privacía de su habitación tocaron el tema.

\- Hien, ¿de verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sobre Shaoran, en Japón estuvimos muy poco y si bien ya sabía que de verdad está enamorado de Sakura no era realmente consciente del asunto hasta que los vi y no puedo evitar pensar que estoy arruinando la vida de mi hijo.

\- Lo sé, este asunto me tiene muy inquieto porque tú y yo sabemos lo cruel de estas circunstancias y no me mal entiendas, yo te amo, pero tú sabes cómo se dieron las cosas para que llegáramos a estar juntos.

\- Y estamos haciendo lo mismo con Shaoran.

\- Iéran, pero creo que nos estamos precipitando, vemos que las cosas con Lin se están dando de forma adecuada, creo que es cuestión de tiempo, además sabes que hemos explorado con los abogados todas las salidas posibles a esto y la única opción es… Inconcebible.

\- No lo sé Hien, pero debemos cumplir nuestra palabra, no podemos atarlo de por vida, además… No se por qué, pero hay algo con Lin que no acaba de gustarme, llámalo intuición de madre o lo que quieras, pero no me gusta.

\- No eres la única querida. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos se estaban preparando para asistir al acto de graduación de Shaoran. Él estaba muy elegantemente vestido pero su cabello alborotado era tan característico en él por más que intentara peinarlo.

Las chicas eran las que aún no se unían al grupo pero poco después se reunieron en la sala, Tomoyo con un bello vestido azúl estilo vintage que como siempre resaltaba la delicadeza de la joven, Meiling por su parte había elegido un vestido rojo de satín que iba ceñido a su cuerpo y el cabello suelto, por último llegó Sakura quien lucía un hermoso vestido negro que en la parte superior era de encaje y con un escote en v en la parte de la espalda, la falda era un poco más arriba de la rodilla y dejaba ver un poco de sus piernas por lo que ella estaba un poco cohibida, traía puesto un collar y los pendientes que Shaoran le había regalado, su cabello enteramente recogido con excepción de unos mechones que enmarcaban su bello rostro.

\- Estamos listo Wei, pueden traer el auto.

\- Que vergüenza, se retrasaron por nosotras – Decía la ojiverde-

\- No te preocupes querida, vamos con tiempo suficiente. –respondió Ierán-

Tomoyo salió del brazo de Eriol, Meiling había sido la primera en salir y los señores Li hacían lo propio dejando al final a la pareja de Shaoran y Sakura.

\- Estás muy linda monstruo.

\- ¿Seguro? No te parece que es… Ay no lo sé, muy corto o…

\- Shhhhh por favor no digas una sola cosa negativa acerca de tu aspecto o me voy a enojar mucho y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió y tomó el brazo que este le ofrecía.

\- Estás preciosa Sakura.

Subieron al auto junto a los demás y fueron rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Shaoran se sentía feliz y orgulloso de llevar una mujer tan hermosa de la mano como era Sakura quien tenía esa actitud tan suya al entrar al lugar.

Llegó el momento en que los estudiantes se sentaron aparte de los invitados, Shaoran sería el primero puesto que su tesis había sido calificada como laureada por el excepcional trabajo que había hecho, además también sería el encargado del discurso final. Sakura mientras tanto lo miraba orgullosa, era justo el tipo de hombre que había deseado siempre: inteligente, dulce, muy apuesto y la miraba como nadie más lo hacía haciéndola sentir única y especial.

Terminó la ceremonia y se encontraron de nuevo en otro espacio del lugar, estaban tomándose una fotografía cuando alguien apareció.

\- Hola Shaoran - saludó una voz femenina tras ellos-

\- Lin, hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno pues supe que hoy era el día de tu graduación y quise felicitarte.

Sakura se hizo a un lado al ver que la imponente mujer china había llegado. Ella era mayor, además era indudablemente bella, elegante y sofisticada, cuando caminaba era como si lo hiciera por el aire, todo lo contrario a ella que era bastante torpe.

\- Sakura… Te presento a… - cuando volteó a ver ya su acompañante japonesa no estaba a su lado- Qué raro, hace un momento estaba aquí.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- Sakura, mi mejor amiga de Japón, quería que la conocieras.

Ella por su parte había huido en busca de un lugar un poco más privado porque algunas traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y eso sería un desastre, parecería un mapache con el maquillaje corrido, necesitaba calmarse; sabía que tarde o temprano durante su visita ese momento llegaría y debía asumirlo con altura.

Se retocó el maquillaje y practicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, pues no había ningún motivo para ser grosera con aquella mujer, ella no le había hecho nada, eso era un asunto suyo y nada más, así que regresó acercándose nuevamente al lado de Shaoran.

\- Oh Sakura, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Te dije que iría al baño.

Él la miró con sospecha – disculpa si, no me di cuenta, deseo presentarte a Lin Cheng, es la amiga de la que te hablé.

\- Ah si señorita Cheng, es un placer, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y como puede notar por mi pésimo acento, soy japonesa.

\- Sakura el gusto es mío, Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti, puedes llamarme Lin.

La voz de Lin era melodiosa y serena, en cada momento que pasaba se sentía más pequeñita ante la china y por obvias razones comprendía por qué había causado tanto impacto en su querido amigo.

\- Les pido disculpas, me están llamando.

\- Nos llaman dirás.

\- No Shaoran, quédate con la señorita… Con Lin, yo regresaré con los demás.

Con una pequeña reverencia se apartó de la pareja y empezó a caminar rumbo al auto, no podía llorar en ese momento y mucho menos frente a los padres de Shaoran y sus amigos. Caminaba con la frente en alto y paso firme sin notar las miradas de los demás en el lugar, ese pasillo le había parecido infernalmente largo, como si la puerta se alejara a cada paso que daba.

\- Hey, hey, hey Sakura ¿qué pasó? – preguntaba Shaoran tomándola de la mano-

\- ¡Ah! Disculpa, ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- No te hagas Kinomonstruo que te conozco, estás rarísima.

\- Así soy… Pero no te hagas problema, solo no quería ser mal tercio y en realidad si nos estaban llamando, no te percataste porque estabas entretenido. Mira, allá nos están esperando.

\- Sakura no vamos a ningún lado hasta que no me digas que estás bien.

\- Shaoran, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada y me duele la cabeza, deseo dormir un rato.

\- Mmmmmmm… Bueno, si es así déjame llamar a un médico, no quiero arriesgarme.

\- Por favor no seas alarmista, solo estoy cansada, hemos tenido unos días agitados, es solo eso. ¿Vamos entonces?

\- Claro que si – dijo extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara, cosa que al final hizo-

Llegaron a la mansión donde compartieron otra cena familiar pero de la mente de Sakura no salía la imagen de aquella mujer, era obvio como terminarían las cosas con Shaoran; tenía que ser ciego o idiota para no terminar enamorado de alguien como ella, además su aspecto era sosegado y sus modales exquisitos; en pocas palabras, todo en ella confirmaba a los ojos de Sakura que Lin era justo el tipo de persona hecha para Shaoran.

\- Sakura, ¿sucede algo? Te he notado algo distante.

\- ¿Me he comportado extraño señora Ierán?

\- No… Es solo que hay algo en tus ojos que no expresa la alegría que siempre hay impresa en ellos.

\- Como le dije a Shaoran, supongo que solo estoy un poco cansada.

\- Linda, aquí no necesitas de ceremonias ni mucho menos, si no te sientes bien ve a dormir, Wei irá en un rato para saber si se te ofrece algo ¿si?

Sakura le sonrió y asintió saliendo del salón donde todos estaban entretenidos con las historias de Eriol. Si, eso sería lo mejor, dormir y dejar de pensar en lo que no debía, en lo que era inevitable.

Se acostó en la cama, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Hola Yue.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien

\- Te noto triste, ¿algo pasó?

\- No, no… Solo cansancio.

\- ¿Conoces uno de mis más grandes defectos?

\- No

\- Soy muy desconfiado e incrédulo, por ejemplo ahora, ese cuento del cansancio no te lo creo, dime qué pasó, qué te hizo.

\- No digas eso, lo único que han hecho aquí conmigo es esforzarse desmedidamente para hacerme sentir en casa, hemos pasado unos días maravillosos, desde que llegamos han sido muy amables.

\- ¿Y él?

\- Claro que si, sabes que si.

\- Pero lo que te pasa está relacionado con él ¿o me equivoco?

\- Mmmmm en parte, si tiene que ver con él pero es un asunto con el que yo debo lidiar, en realidad te llamé para saber cómo sigues.

\- Yo, tratando de sobrevivir con la enfermerita que me contrataron… ¡Es terrible! Te extraño mucho.

\- Jajajaja Yue, no le hagas la vida imposible a la pobre muchacha por favor.

\- Te extraño en serio.

\- Y aunque no lo creas yo a ti.

\- Bueno, descansa, trata de dormir y ya verás que te sentirás mejor mañana.

\- ¡Perdón! Olvidaba que allá es poco más de media noche.

\- No te preocupes, es solo que esos medicamentos me vuelven idiota y no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a ti. Un beso.

\- Cuídate. Adiós.

Cerró sus ojos permitiendo que la suave brisa que se colaba por una de las ventanas entreabiertas la arrullara y quedó profundamente dormida.

Al otro día al despertar encontró sobre la mesita ubicada al lado de la cama unas rosas rojas y una nota que decía:

 _Perdóname, sea lo que sea que pudiera haber hecho, perdóname. No te pedí que vinieras para verte así, quiero verte sonreír en todo momento, es una de mis mayores alegrías, verte feliz a ti. Escríbeme cuando despiertes, no importa cuán temprano sea_.

Miró en su reloj y apenas eran las 6 am. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

\- Shaoran.

\- ¡Despertaste! ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si, mucho mejor de hecho.

\- Sal un momento, te espero en el pasillo.

Ella se levantó de su cama y salió para encontrarlo haciéndole señas de que hiciera silencio y la tomó de la mano corriendo por el lugar hasta salir al jardín.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿No ves que estoy en pijama?

\- Jajajaja no te preocupes, al lugar que iremos no hay nadie.

Sakura no había alcanzado en días interiores ir a ese lugar de la casa que parecía bastante solitario y poco accesible. Shaoran se dejó caer en el pasto.

\- Es una sensación maravillosa, ven, acompáñame.

Ella así lo hizo sintiendo el frío del rocío mojar su ropa.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta?

\- Porque me hace sentir vivo, que hay un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de superarme, de ser feliz.

Ella dirigió su rostro hacia él sonriéndole. Y él tomó su mano.

\- ¿Me perdonaste?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De lo que sea que te hice ayer.

\- No me hiciste nada Shaoran – dijo poniéndose seria-

\- Tu rostro no dice lo mismo. ¿Podemos hablar con sinceridad por favor? ¿Donde queda entonces la confianza que hemos tenido desde siempre?

\- Shaoran, son tonterías mías.

\- Y eso me interesa, hasta lo más mínimo de ti me interesa Sakura, no me hagas a un lado y mucho más si es un asunto que me involucra directamente.

\- Shaoran… Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa conocer a Lin, la verdad no la maginaba así, fue solo eso.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Digo, si es una mujer muy hermosa y es inteligente y eso, pero no veo por qué sentirte mal solo por conocerla.

\- No lo entenderías es por eso que no quería decirlo,

\- Ay Sakura… Bueno, no pienso insistir en el tema, pero cierra tus ojos y aprovecha este momento, muy pronto saldrá el sol completamente y sentir esa calidez en contraste con el rocío es simplemente maravilloso.

Allí estaban, recostados sobre el pasto, tomados de la mano disfrutando ese momento de silencio y reflexión. Alguien dijo alguna vez "di lo que sientes, o esos silencios te harán ruido toda la vida" y entre ellos se estaban formando silencios ensordecedores, sentimientos que iban siendo reprimidos y las palabras que debían ser oídas morían en el olvido.

 **Holaa todos! Yo de nuevo con mis incesantes notas... Pero la verdad, estoy tannn cansada que no será largo. Solo como siempre darles las gracias por todo! son maravillosos de verdad.**

 **Espero sus reviewsss, en este momento estoy pasando por una crisis en mi vida tipo telenovela y Elikomatzu sabe de qué hablo!.**

 **Por cierto, querida amiga, gracias por todo, tu amistad es invaluable para mi.**

 **Sin más, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ale-San**


	16. AÑO NUEVO

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **AÑO NUEVO**

Los días que habían pasado en Hong Kong habían sido absolutamente felices, Shaoran y Sakura pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, como si fuera su última oportunidad y debieran aprovecharla al máximo.

Pronto llegaría el último día del año. Era costumbre la realización de una fiesta en la casa de los Li a la que asistían no solo miembros de los clanes más prominentes, sino también figuras políticas y públicas de círculos muy exclusivos; no está de más decir que los preparativos tenían a la mansión llena de personas trabajando y corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras las hermanas de Shaoran junto con Meiling se habían encargado de llevar a Tomoyo y a Sakura (casi a rastras) a un salón de belleza exclusivo para aquel acontecimiento.

\- Tommy me siento rara, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

\- Relájate Sakurita, déjate consentir; esta noche vas a brillar, ya verás.

En realidad solo le interesaba que unos ojos color ámbar se maravillaran al verla esa noche, las demás personas muy poco importaba para ella.

Regresaron a la casa en horas de la tarde, los invitados empezarían a llegar a las 7 pm. Habría una cena y posteriormente un baile, al tener a varios músicos en la casa los anfitriones les pidieron amenizar la velada con algunas de sus canciones; habían elegido algunas piezas de jazz y otras canciones un tanto romanticonas para las parejas en el lugar.

Shaoran y Sakura no se habían visto prácticamente en todo el día y no era para menos, a la pobre muchacha la arrastraban de un lugar a otro probando vestidos o zapatos, las hermanas Li la habían elegido como su modelo personal y ella solo se dejaba hacer.

\- Listo chicas, me parece que ya debemos bajar, los invitados han empezado a llegar. –decía Meiling-

\- Díganme la verdad, ¿no me veo muy extraña con este vestido?

\- Para nada Sakura, te ves adorable, ya te grabé toda con mi cámara de video.

\- Ay Tommy…

Sakura lucía un vestido muy similar a los típicos chinos, por sugerencia de Ierán quien lo eligió de manera personal; estaba elaborado en una seda especial color rosa y tenía hermosos bordados con hilos de oro. Su cabello totalmente recogido y con accesorios típicos de oro puro así como las joyas que eran un préstamo de la señora de la casa.

El vestido era ceñido al cuerpo y con dos grandes aberturas a los lados que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas.

\- Caminaba incómoda y miraba para todos lados.

\- A ver Sakura, te ves ridícula haciendo eso. Lo siento amiga, pero tienes que dejar esos complejos, estás fabulosa y con esas piernas, mejor dicho.

\- ¡Precisamente Mei! Yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean así, me da vergüenza.

La china rodó los ojos tomando a su amiga de la mano arrastrándola hacia las escaleras principales para ir al salón; justo allí se encontró con Shaoran.

\- Woaaa ¿dónde está Sakura y qué hiciste con ella?

\- ¡Tonto! No digas eso.

\- Pero te ves muy linda, te luce mucho esa ropa; vamos, seré tu acompañante.

Extendió su brazo y ella lo tomó.

\- Shaoran si me dejas caer te mato – le dijo al oído-

\- Nunca monstruo - le sonrió él-

Llegaron al salón donde ya se encontraban varias personas departiendo al son de la música interpretada por Eriol en el piano, unas cuantas piezas de jazz y por momentos Tomoyo le acompañaba cantando con la suavidad que la caracterizaba.

\- Vamos a bailar, hace tiempo no lo hacemos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que bailamos?

\- Como olvidarlo, pero hay demasiada gente, para hacer lo mismo tendría que secuestrarte.

Ella río y lo acompañó al centro del salón, se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música…

\- ¿Sabes? Quisiera que esto no terminara y te quedaras acá, de verdad que tenerte en este lugar ha sido maravilloso.

\- Tengo una vida Li por si lo olvidabas.

\- _Y tú eres la mía Sakura_ – pensaba el joven ambarino hasta que la pieza terminó

Se detuvieron despacio y al separarse notaron que un par de ojos azules los miraban con atención. Era Lin.

\- Hola Lin, bienvenida.

\- Hola Shaoran, Sakura, espero no estar interrumpiendo.

\- No, no te preocupes – decía Sakura- Yo… Iré a buscar a Meiling.

\- Sakura pero no… - decía Shaoran sosteniendo su mano-

\- No te preocupes, volveré en un rato, además seguramente pronto es hora de la cena y ahí nos veremos.

Se retiró sin decir más ante la mirada inquieta de Shaoran ¿Por qué tenía que ser Lin tan inoportuna?

Tal y como lo dijo Sakura se preparaban para servir la cena y ella se encontró con Meiling.

\- Sak ¿no estabas con Shaoran? No me digas que te dejó tirada.

\- No, nada de eso… Es que llegó Lin y no quise interrumpir.

\- Mmmm con que eso era, bueno, entonces ven, busquemos a Tommy y a Eriol.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, como una de esas locas casualidades Shaoran terminó ubicado entre ambas chicas, Lin tenía claro quién era Sakura y lo que significaba para el joven Li y trataba de llamar su atención en la medida de lo posible.

Pasado ese tiempo la japonesa salió a la parte de los jardines que Shaoran le había enseñado en días anteriores; disfrutaba mucho de la paz y tranquilidad que proporcionaba ese lugar, lejos del ruido, de la gente, de los incómodos zapatos y las miradas que algunos hombres del lugar le lanzaban. Estaba tranquila y sola.

\- Faltan pocos minutos para la media noche ¿sabías?

\- ¡Shaoran, Por qué siempre haces esooo!

\- Me gusta torturarte Sakura, ¡déjame ser!

\- Estás loco en serio.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, en realidad no necesitaban más, tomarse de las manos y disfrutar de la quietud en medio de la noche hacía que sobraran las palabras, pocos minutos después se escuchó la algarabía de las personas que festejaban el inicio de otro año.

\- Feliz año nuevo Sakura.

\- Feliz año nuevo Shaoran.

Esta vez, sin prisa, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, él puso la mano en la cintura de su acompañante mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con cariño. A diferencia de los demás este no había sido un beso robado ni la había tomado por sorpresa o podían culpar al alcohol. Eran simplemente ellos expresándose tanto cariño que los envolvía en ese instante mágico y único. No se percataron de unos ojos azules que les observaban con cuidado.

\- Shaoran, será mejor que regreses… Tu familia te debe estar buscando.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- No, aquí me siento muy bien, no te preocupes en un rato te alcanzo. – le despidió con una sonrisa-

Continuó disfrutando de la brisa nocturna cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

\- Shaoran te dije…

\- No soy Shaoran

\- Lin, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te vi y quise acercarme a conversar contigo. ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía aquí, Has disfrutado tu viaje?

\- Claro que si, ha sido maravilloso y además la familia de Shaoran es muy hospitalaria.

\- Me alegro mucho en verdad.

\- Lin, no solo deseas preguntarme eso ¿cierto?

\- Tienes razón, pero no quiero que te lleves una idea errada – le dijo con una sonrisa- Sakura, se ve que eres una gran persona, eso no se puede fingir. Pero si hay algo que debes saber.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Conoces los motivos por los cuales Shaoran regresó a China?

\- Pues obligaciones con su familia.

\- Si, es así, pero por lo que veo no conoces el tipo de obligaciones que le atañen y es eso lo que vengo a contarte. Shaoran es por ley el legítimo heredero del clan Li que está en cabeza de Hien y Ierán. Digo esto, porque ellos no son la totalidad de los Li; tu amiga Meiling y su familia hacen parte de este clan y dependen económica y laboralmente de las actividades que de aquí se desprenden.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Sabes que los padres de Shaoran han luchado férreamente por librarlo de muchas de las cargas que le son impuestas por su apellido, pero hay una tradición muy antigua que busca preservar el bienestar del clan y es la unión matrimonial con un miembro de los Li o de otro de los grandes clanes; en ese caso mi abuelo es el patriarca del clan Cheng el segundo más grande después de los Li.

\- Me estás diciendo que…

\- Si, Shaoran regresó porque debe casarse y yo he sido elegida para esto.

\- Pero eso no puede ser, es algo tan… ¡No lo sé ilógico! No pueden obligar a alguien a tomar una decisión de ese tipo con un argumento tan pobre.

\- en eso estamos de acuerdo, técnicamente sería estar unidos a alguien a quien no se ama, pero en este caso Sakura… No te puedo decir que amo a Shaoran, sería precipitado, pero si me gusta mucho; regresé de Europa para declinar la propuesta pero en cuanto lo conocí comprendí que podría ser un excelente compañero para mi vida y yo para la suya. Tiene una personalidad única y es capaz de que cualquier mujer caiga a sus pies.

\- ¿Entonces tú estás dispuesta a casarte con él a pesar de que no te ame?

\- No me ama ahora… Pero eso no es garantía de que no lo hará en un futuro y si te soy sincera, voy a luchar por él.

\- ¿Y si él no acepta?

\- Ya lo hizo, de lo contrario no habría regresado de Japón, al regresar estaba confirmando que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; él comprende muy bien lo que puede pasar si la ley es quebrantada, pues no solo su vida y la de su familia se ve en riesgo sino todo el clan, sus actividades económicas, son muchas cosas.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Tristemente lo es… Aunque Ierán y Hien han librado unas batallas jurídicas muy grandes por el bienestar de Shaoran; con ésta les ha sido imposible.

En ese momento las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la ojiverde quien tras esa explicación comprendía perfectamente los motivos de Shaoran y la importancia de Lin en su vida; pero también que debía tomar una decisión, por el bien del hombre que tanto quería.

\- Entonces yo… Me alejaré de él, te lo prometo Lin.

\- Sakura, me siento mal con todo esto, mira de verdad desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero… – dijo tomando las manos de Sakura- Le hice una promesa a Shaoran: si se convence definitivamente de que no podemos estar juntos o no llega a sentir nada por mi, yo misma detendré esto y le daré su libertad para que puedan ser felices.

\- ¿Y si sucede lo contrario?

\- Son amigos… Él te lo hará saber.

\- Solo una cosa te pido Lin: cuídalo, como él no hay dos y merece ser feliz cada día de su vida no me importa al lado de quien.

\- No te preocupes, velaré por su bienestar pase lo que pase.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas, creo que debo volver.

\- Ven acá – dijo Lin poniéndose de pie y sacando algunas cosas de su cartera – si Shaoran o Ierán se dan cuenta que has estado llorando se pondrán muy mal.

Empezó a limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas con su pañuelo y retocó su maquillaje.

\- Eres hermosa Sakura, ya veo por qué está loco por ti. Nunca pierdas ese brillo en tu mirada y verás que todo saldrá como corresponda a nuestros destinos.

\- Gracias Lin.

Empezó a caminar cuando en realidad quería correr, deseaba estar en su pequeña Tomoeda en compañía de su hermano, con un chocolate caliente mientras veía nevar, necesitaba el abrazo cálido de su padre. Deseaba estar en casa y poder llorar a gusto su tristeza.

\- Sakurita, menos mal te encuentro, ¿dónde estabas?

\- No preguntes Tommy, ahora te cuento.

La amatista suspiró acariciando el rostro de su amiga – La señora Ierán desea que cantes algo esta noche, Eriol te está esperando para que confirmes qué cantarás.

\- Vamos entonces

Se acercó a Eriol y le susurró la canción que interpretaría a lo que el asintió.

Sin ningún preámbulo y ante la mirada de los presentes empezó a cantar.

CONTIGO EN LA DISTANCIA

No existe un momento del día  
En que pueda apartarte de mi  
El mundo parece distinto  
Cuando no estás junto a mi

No hay bella melodía  
En que no surjas tú  
Ni yo quiero escucharla  
Si no la escuchas tú

Es que te has convertido  
En parte de mi alma  
Ya nada me consuela  
Si no estás tú también

Más allá de tus labios  
Del sol y las estrellas  
Contigo en la distancia  
Amado mío, estoy

Es que te has convertido

En parte de mi alma  
Ya nada me consuela  
Si no estás tú también

Más allá de tus labios  
Del sol y las estrellas  
Contigo en la distancia  
Amado mía, estoy

Contigo en la distancia (versión interpretada por Cristina Aguilera. Compuesta por: César Portillo de La Luz)

Shaoran alcanzó a escuchar aquella voz y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba totalmente concentrada, cantando desde lo profundo del corazón. No sabía por qué pero sentía que era una despedida, una manera de decirle que esa distancia siempre estaría entre ellos por mucho que sus corazones desearan permanecer unidos.

Al terminar, los aplausos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, hizo una reverencia y bajó del improvisado escenario tratando de salir del salón pero sintió como tomaba su mano.

\- Bailemos Sakura.

\- Shaoran estoy cansada…

\- Por favor, una última vez. – su rostro lucía serio, sin duda sería la última vez-

La tomó en sus brazos y bailaron al son de la suave balada interpretada por Tomoyo.

\- Sakura…

\- Shhhh no digas nada, solo… Bailemos, por hoy es lo único que podemos hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De ahí en adelante la noche se había tornado pesada y triste pasa Sakura; en un momento aprovechó para apartarse a la biblioteca de la casa y se refugió en uno de los pequeños pasillos tratando de controlar las emociones que la embargaban en ese instante.

Si, ella sabía de antemano que ese viaje determinaría el futuro de su relación y sentimientos hacia Shaoran, pero nunca imaginó que el destino fuera tan cruel para separarlos por asuntos ajenos a lo que existía en sus corazones. ¿Que Shaoran la quería? Si, lo sabía, él se lo hacía saber en cada momento, pero al parecer era algo imposible y ella debía dar el paso definitivo para soltarlo, de lo contrario no solo él sufriría sino también muchas personas.

\- ¿Querida estás bien?

\- Señora Ierán – dijo Sakura sobresaltada-

\- Disculpa mi atrevimiento al seguirte hasta acá, pero te he notado tan triste.

\- Solo… Respóndame algo. ¿Es cierto?

\- Hablaste con Lin supongo – suspiró – Como desearía decirte que no, pero lo es. Mi pobre hijo…

\- Comprendo.

\- Sakura, no alcanzas a imaginar y ni siquiera Shaoran lo sabe, todo lo que hemos luchado jurídicamente por revocar esa norma que es injusta y arcaica; pero los poderes que se mueven dentro de esta organización son demasiado fuertes, pero aun cuando Shaoran ha sabido ser fuerte y asumir esa responsabilidad no dejaremos de luchar porque tanto Hien como yo sabemos lo que hay que sacrificar y aunque él y yo con los años aprendimos a amarnos y llevar una buena vida juntos, desearíamos que nuestros hijos no tuvieran que pasar por eso.

\- ¿Me dice que a pesar de esa imposición es posible ser felices?

\- En nuestro caso creo que fue suerte, porque nunca sabes con qué clase de persona te vas a encontrar; Hien es muy parecido a Shaoran y como sabrás es difícil no llegar a amar profundamente a alguien así, y yo por mi parte me esforcé siempre por corresponder sus cuidados y cariño.

\- Señora Ierán, si usted me dice que es posible que Shaoran alcance la felicidad en estas circunstancias yo estoy dispuesta a hacerme a un lado. Solo deseo verlo feliz.

\- Mi querida niña – Ierán acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura con ternura- en estos días que te hemos tenido con nosotros he logrado comprender por qué mi hijo te quiere tanto, tienes una generosidad maravillosa.

\- No diga eso, solo soy una persona común y corriente, pero por favor perdóneme por preocuparla, ustedes han sido increíblemente amables conmigo… Pero… Si no le molesta, quisiera regresar lo más pronto posible a Japón.

\- Pero aún queda una semana y hay muchas cosas por hacer.

\- Lo sé y lamento mucho decirle esto, pero es como prolongar lo inevitable y aunque Lin nunca ha sido una persona desagradable conmigo me duele verla con Shaoran.

\- Está bien, tienes razón solo tú sabes lo que estás viviendo en este momento y no podemos por simple egoísmo retenerte, solo dime a qué hora deseas regresar.

\- En el primer vuelo disponible.

\- Pero ¿no crees que será sospechoso para los demás?

\- Les diré que mi hermano me llamó y se presentó algo.

\- ¿Y tus amigos?

\- No deseo que interrumpan su viaje solo por mi, regresaré sola.

Ierán la envolvió en un abrazo maternal – Perdóname Sakura, de verdad, no hubiese querido verte pasar por esto.

\- No se preocupe, no es su culpa; en mi corazón solo hay agradecimientos hacia usted y su familia por como son conmigo.

\- Espero que más adelante, cuando las circunstancias cambien o cuando así lo desees puedas regresar a visitarnos y nos permitas hacerlo en Japón, además sobra decir Sakura que en nosotros siempre encontrarás un apoyo para lo que necesites, de eso no tengas duda.

\- Señora Ierán, es usted un ángel de verdad.

\- Ahora, que te parece si vas a tu cuarto, descansas y en un momento enviaré a Wei para ver que se te ofrece, te prometo que mañana temprano estará todo listo para tu regreso.

Así, Sakura se refugió en su habitación y se recostó sobre los cojines quedando dormida al instante, solo sintió como alguien la arropaba con una manta.

\- Debes estar exhausta monstruo, descansa – le dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio de la habitación.

\- Shaoran….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toda la casa estaba sumida en el silencio, los invitados se habían marchado cerca de la madrugada por lo que todos al parecer, dormían. Arregló su equipaje para tenerlo preparado; estaba muy cansada, le dolía el cuerpo por la mala posición en la que se había quedado dormida.

Salió de su habitación en busca de algo de comer y encontró a Wei en la cocina.

\- Señorita Sakura buenos días.

\- Wei, Sakura por favor.

\- Bueno, dígame ¿qué se le ofrece?

\- Mmmmm veo que todos están dormidos ¿no es así?

\- La mayoría, la señora Ierán está desde hace rato levantada tratando de coordinar algo. ¿Desea que le prepare el desayuno?

\- No por favor, yo misma lo haré.

\- De ninguna manera, usted es nuestra huésped y la atenderé como merece. ¡Ya se!, desea pancakes ¿no? El joven Shaoran me comentó que le gustan mucho. Solo siéntese aquí y si desea podemos conversar ¿le parece?

\- Está bien – dijo sonriendo-

Durante ese tiempo Wei se dedicó a compartir anécdotas sobre su querido joven Shaoran, toda la vida lo había cuidado y tal como decía su amigo era un miembro más de la familia.

\- ¡Monstruo! Fui a buscarte a tu habitación y Meiling casi me pega diciendo que cómo se ocurría despertarlas y bla bla bla, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no estabas.

\- ¿Y para qué me buscabas?

\- ¿Cómo para qué? El tiempo se agota Kinomonstruo y todavía hay mucho por hacer.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- Lamento decepcionarte hijo – habló Ierán tras él- Pero a Sakura la llamaron de Japón, al parecer su hermano requiere que regrese con urgencia.

\- ¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser, ¿Sakura?

\- Si Shaoran, lo siento muchísimo, mi equipaje ya está listo inclusive.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

\- Esta mañana temprano Shaoran – respondió Ierán al ver que Sakura no sabía cómo hacerlo-

\- Pero Sakura – tomó sus manos- Tengo muchos planes para nosotros, mira, si quieres yo mismo lo llamaré y…

\- Shaoran hijo, por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

\- Madre, no me hable de hacer cosas difíciles por favor – su voz sonaba grave – que usted sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando.

\- Shaoran, no le hables así a tu madre por favor, ella no tiene la culpa, además… Esto pasaría tarde o temprano ¿no?

\- Lo sé, pero contaba con más tiempo y yo… Yo no quiero que te vayas.

\- Pero no es como si nunca más volviéramos a hablar ¿no?, tú mismo lo dijiste, las distancias geográficas no importan si nuestros corazones están unidos.

El joven Li la abrazó con fuerza – No estoy listo Sakura.

\- ¿Para qué? – debía fingir que no sabía la verdad para no hacerle más daño-

\- No me hagas caso, vamos a desayunar. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

\- En 3 horas, debemos irnos lo más pronto posible.

Shaoran salió de la cocina no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche a su madre quien comprendía a la perfección todo lo que debería estar pensando y sintiendo su hijo.

\- Señora Ierán muchas gracias.

\- No te preocupes. Wei por favor, en cuanto Sakura tome su desayuno hay que llevarla al aeropuerto.

Así fue, Sakura se despidió de sus amigas, Tomoyo insistía en regresar con ella pero lograron convencerla de quedarse todo el tiempo estipulado desde un principio.

\- Sakurita, llámame por favor en cuanto llegues.

\- No te preocupes por mi Tommy, todo estará bien.

\- Regresaremos pronto Sak, aprovecha y haz tus cosas de nerd para que cuando volvamos puedas tener tiempo para nosotras ¿si? – le decía Meiling con un abrazo-

\- Las quiero chicas, nos veremos pronto.

Uno de los empleados llevaba el equipaje mientras Wei esperaba en el vehículo, los señores Li estaban listos para despedir a su huésped; lo hicieron con la promesa de seguir en contacto y tras la insistencia de Sakura de ir sola al aeropuerto. Shaoran no aparecía por ningún lado pero la castaña no podía esperar más o perdería el vuelo. Subió al auto despidiéndose una vez más de aquel lugar en el que la habían acogido con tanto cariño.

\- Señorita Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Si, Wei, muchas gracias es solo que las despedidas siempre son tristes.

\- La comprendo a la perfección.

El viaje al aeropuerto transcurrió en silencio, llegaron, registraron el equipaje y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Se despidió de Wei con un abrazo agradeciendo todas sus atenciones y siguió a la sala designada. Aún faltaba casi una hora para que su vuelo saliera. Tomó un libro que llevaba en su equipaje de mano para entretenerse durante ese rato; pero como era de esperarse sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una persona, la única que quería ver en ese momento aunque fuera la última vez.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Lin… ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Estoy esperando a mi abuelo, está de viaje y su avión acaba de aterrizar ¿y tú?

\- Voy para Japón.

\- Pensé que estarías otra semana

\- No, surgió algo y tuve que adelantar mi viaje.

Lin le sonrió comprendiendo la situación – te deseo lo mejor, espero que podamos volver a vernos, pienso que en otras circunstancias habríamos sido buenas amigas.

\- Gracias Lin y recuerda por favor, haz muy feliz a Shaoran.

\- Lo intentaré.

Se despidieron ambas chicas y Sakura regresó a sus pensamientos, no era la persona que deseaba ver así que se concentró de nuevo en su libro mientras los minutos pasaban lentos.

\- _A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 5925 con destino al aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, les informamos que el vuelo se ha retrasado por mal clima en la ciudad de Tokio, solicitamos paciencia._

\- Ashhhh ¡eso no puede ser! Es como si esta ciudad no quisiera dejarme ir –dijo para si misma la castaña-

Posteriormente buscó un lugar donde pudiera sentirse a gusto y continuar con su lectura, de manera que se ubicó en un café, procuró encontrar la mesa más apartada para no ser interrumpida por el ruido de los demás pasajeros que entraban y salían del terminal aéreo.

\- ¿ _Dónde estás?_ – decía un mensaje de texto de parte de Shaoran-

\- En el aeropuerto

\- ¿ _Te irás sin despedirte de mi?_

\- Desapareciste de la casa, no tuve opción.

\- _Mmmmm es una lástima en verdad…_

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- _Que tu vuelo se haya retrasado, tendrás que verme de nuevo así no quieras._

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- _Solo lo sé, así como también se que hoy preferiste tomar capuccino a Macciato, o que el pastel de fresas se terminó y optaste por pedir cheesecake de moras._

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Siempre cerca de ti Sakura – susurró a sus espaldas-

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz sintiendo un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, eran sensaciones que solo él podía provocar.

\- Te encontré monstruo.

\- Shaoran…

\- No puedo creer Kino que tuvieras pensado irte sin despedirte de mi.

\- Como te dije, no pudimos encontrarte y ya era hora de partir.

\- Bueno, tenía que buscar algo importante y aquí lo tengo.

Le extendió un paquete que ella abrió con prontitud.

\- Shaoran pero no…

\- Si, claro que si.

\- Esto es un tesoro, tus padres no te lo permitirían.

\- Mmmmm ya lo hicieron, bajo el argumento de que es mejor que esté en tus manos que dañándose de viejo en la biblioteca.

\- Pero sabes que es uno de los originales impresos en 1818, es toda una joya de la literatura.

\- Así es, y te pertenece desde ahora.

\- Muchas gracias, ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme en verdad.

\- Eres importante y lo sabes. Aunque sigo sin entender los motivos por los que te vas prácticamente huyendo.

\- Shaoran, ya te lo dije, me necesitan en Tokio.

\- Y yo te necesito aquí.

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

\- Sakura… ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?

\- Si el destino así lo quiere, tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarnos, de lo contrario por mucho que lo intentemos no será posible.

\- ¿No te parece una perspectiva muy triste? Eso de no poder actuar acorde a nuestros deseos sino que nuestra vida es de una u otra forma manejada por hilos invisibles.

\- Lo sé, por eso es mejor no pensar en ello.

Conversaron como no lo habían hecho desde que estaban en Japón. Las horas pasaban entre risas y anécdotas, como dos viejos amigos que se reencontraban pero a la vez se decían adiós.

\- _Los pasajeros del vuelo 5925 con destino al aeropuerto de Narita en la ciudad de Tokio pueden abordar por la puerta 5._

\- Es mi vuelo Shaoran, hora de irme.

\- Sakura, por favor, reconsidera… Es posible que este tiempo nunca podamos tenerlo de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero debo soltarte…

\- Bueno, pero cuando subas al avión, escucha lo que enviaré a tu celular ¿si?

\- Está bien.

La estrechó en sus brazos tratando de impregnarse de ella, su aroma, la calidez que de ella emanaba, la suavidad de su cabello; si que extrañaría a su querido monstruo, su mejor amiga.

\- Te quiero Sakura, y te voy a querer siempre.

\- Siempre es una palabra muy larga ¿no te parece? Mejor dejémoslo en tiempo presente. Y yo también te quiero.

\- Señorita… Por favor es hora de abordar. – llama una de las asistentes de vuelo-

\- Ah sí, lo siento.

\- Adiós Shaoran.

\- Adiós Sakura.

Las piernas le temblaban pero trataba de ser fuerte, sabía que su "Siempre" no sería posible y que en ese momento debía enfocarse en empezar de nuevo sin aquel chico gentil que había llenado su vida de risas y momentos inolvidables.

Miraba totalmente distraída por la ventanilla, cuando se percató de aquella melodía enviada por Shaoran y la escuchó con atención.

En esta no (sin bandera)

 _En esta no, no me toca ser el que te ama_

 _Ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama, ni dar cuerda a este reloj_

 _En esta no, no coindicen nuestros universos_

 _Ni podemos escribir un verso que describa nuestro amor_

 _En esta no, no nos toca caminar el mundo_

 _Ni viajar hasta lo mas profundo_

 _De este cielo que se abrió._

 _En esta no, nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

 _Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora_

 _Tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora_

 _Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo_

 _Y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz_

 _Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas estas ansias_

 _Tal vez en otra vida este amor distante acorte las distancias_

 _Tal vez en otra vida se nos de la luz_

 _Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú_

 _En esta vida no._

 _En esta no, no nos toca decirnos te quiero_

 _Y cuidar lo poco de dinero que ha quedado en el cajón_

 _En esta no, aunque duela tanto aceptarlo y me quede con ganas_

 _De dar lo que me quema el corazón_

 _En esta no, nuestra historia nunca comenzó_

¿Qué más podía hacer en ese momento? Sus lágrimas hablaban por ella, cuánto dolor en una despedida; pero lo peor de todo era que no podía dejarlo, era, además de su amor imposible, su mejor amigo, ese a quien prometió nunca dejar solo y compartir su felicidad; ¡cómo deseaba ser egoísta tan solo por un tiempo! olvidar sus promesas y dedicarse a intentar olvidar.

\- Perdón señorita, ese es mi puesto.

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- Si, mira.

Ella observó con cuidado, su puesto era el del pasillo.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención.

Aquel joven vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Sakura.

\- No, no te preocupes, si te sientes más cómoda no tengo problema en ubicarme a este lado.

\- ¿Seguro? De verdad no deseo importunar.

\- Estoy seguro, además me dedicaré a dormir en este corto viaje.

Ella le sonrió y fijó su vista de nuevo en la ventanilla tomando el libro en sus manos y suspiró cerrando sus ojos y estrechándolo contra su pecho, lo abrió y en la primera hoja había una dedicatoria de puño y letra de su amado Shaoran.

 _Queridísima Sakura… Al igual que Anne, quizá las circunstancias no sean favorables en este momento, solo una cosa te pido. Llévame en tu corazón como yo te tendré en el mío. Con amor. Shaoran_

 **Hola a todos los queridos lectores que aún siguen esta historia. Qué les puedo decir de este capítulo? Lloré escribiéndolo. Mucho mucho jejeje pero buenooo**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes todavía me siguen, es un honor para mi ver que de una u otra forma se identifican con lo que sucede y las palabras tan bellas de cada review.**

 **Mi florecita querida... En torno a lo que me dices de Shaoran, qué te puedo decir? los hombres son tarados a ratos jejejeje (perdón pero así es) Y por otro lado Lin no es lo que parece, les va a sorprender un poquito.**

 **A quienes me escriben como invitados, amaría poder responderles y enviarles un saludito de manera personal pero me es imposible. Aún así, sepan que me hacen muy feliz con cada review.**

 **Ahora si, por último. Estoy pasando por un bloqueo terrible, de ahí el por qué me gusta escribir capítulos adelantados, pero aún así espero poder encontrar la manera de continuar (se que lo haré).**

 **Les deseo una hermosa semana, llena de cosas bonitas!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	17. DE REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **DE REGRESO A LA "NORMALIDAD"**

Se quedó dormida pocos minutos después de iniciado el vuelo, en sus sueños solo podía ver a Shaoran alejarse de ella y no poder contener el llanto ante esta situación.

\- Señorita… Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

Cuando abrió los ojos notó la preocupación en el rostro de su compañero de viaje que trataba de despertarla.

\- ¿Eh? Si estoy bien ¿qué pasa?

\- Oh, disculpe si la importuné, pero estaba llorando y me inquietó verla así.

\- No se preocupe, soy yo quien debería disculparme por asustarlo.

\- Mmmmm sé que no es asunto mío pero está sufriendo mucho ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Bueno pues desde que me senté a su lado he visto en sus ojos una tristeza muy grande, soy psicólogo.

\- _Otro_ – pensó Sakura- Si, en realidad estoy pasando por un momento muy complicado en mi vida.

\- Si la puedo ayudar en algo…

\- No, no se preocupe, si no le molesta intentaré dormir de nuevo.

\- Mmmmm en realidad estamos a pocos minutos de aterrizar.

\- ¡Que bueno! Ah y por cierto, mucho gusto. Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Joseph Andersson.

\- ¿Es extranjero?

\- Bueno, en realidad soy europeo pero no tengo una residencia fija, viajo mucho.

\- Entiendo…

\- Si, soy conferencista y estuve en Hong Kong por unos días, precisamente participé como orador en una ceremonia de grado de unos psicólogos.

\- ¡Claro! Su rostro se me hacía familiar, solo que estaba muy distraída ese día por eso no lo recordé hasta ahora, yo estuve en esa ceremonia acompañando a un amigo.

\- Comprendo, bueno, como puede ver ahora estoy de viaje otra vez, estaré en Japón por unos meses.

Continuaron conversando esos pocos minutos hasta aterrizar sin inconveniente. Se despidieron sin más, Sakura empezó a caminar por el aeropuerto donde veía las personas reencontrarse con sus seres queridos y no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar esas escenas, nadie la esperaba a ella, pues no había avisado de su prematuro regreso.

Abordó un taxi a la estación de trenes, el clima era muy frío en la ciudad de Tokio en ese momento y no veía la hora de llegar a su casa, pero primero quería ir al restaurante y recibir un cálido abrazo de su hermano.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, allí estaba todo igual; los clientes disfrutando de la deliciosa cena, Kaho ayudando a Touya y este último dirigiendo desde la cocina como era su costumbre. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a su hermanita entrar al restaurante con su equipaje

\- Monstruo ¿qué haces acá,Te paso algo? – la abrazó en el acto-

\- Nada Touya, estoy muy bien, solo extrañaba mucho mi hogar.

\- Bienvenida, yo también te extrañé mucho y supongo que no has comido nada, así que siéntate prepararé algo delicioso.

Tomó su lugar en una de las mesas y a su lado se sentó Kaho.

\- Sakurita, ¿estás bien? Te noto tan triste.

La castaña suspiró – Estaré bien ¿sabes? – le dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no estás sola, si deseas desahogarte aquí estoy.

\- Kaho – se lanzó a sus brazos y rompió en llanto, la peliroja solo la abrazó acariciando su cabello sin decir una palabra. Touya alcanzó a verlas desde la cocina y se veía muy molesto, como lo imaginaba ese viaje terminaría mal.

\- Espérame un momento, hablaré con Touya para que empaque la comida y te llevo a casa ¿si?

Sakura solo asintió secando sus lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Mientras su cuñada regresaba tomó su equipaje y salió del restaurante para respirar un poco de aire fresco, recordó que debía avisar a sus amigas.

 _Queridas amigas, en este momento me encuentro en Tomoeda en el restaurante de mi hermano, todo salió muy bien con la excepción del retraso en el vuelo y para que se vayan preparando les cuento que está haciendo muchísimo frío. Las quiero mucho y las espero de vuelta. Ah y por favor avisen a Shaoran y a la señora Ierán que ya llegué. Besos._

\- ¿Estás lista? El auto está estacionado en la otra calle.

Se dirigieron a la residencia Kinomoto sin decir una palabra, era difícil romper ese silencio pues Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ingresaron a la vivienda.

\- Sakura, ¿deseas hablar?

\- No por ahora, pero quiero agradecer tu amabilidad, no quería que Touya me viera así.

\- No te preocupes, comprendo lo que estás pasando y voy a apoyarte siempre que sea posible. ¿Deseas que me quede contigo?

\- No, en realidad solo quiero dormir, puedes regresar con mi hermano si deseas.

\- Está bien, pero come lo que te preparó Touya por favor, se preocupará si no lo haces.

\- Gracias Kaho.

Mientras la mujer salía de la casa ella se dirigió a su habitación, el silencio de la casa la hacía sentir cómoda y tranquila. Dejó el equipaje y se recostó, de verdad se sentía cansada y deseaba aprovechar la paz que se sentía en el lugar, ya tendría tiempo para los cuestionamientos por parte de su hermano.

\- ¡ _Sak! Gracias por avisarnos, nos alegramos que estés bien y ya hablamos con Tia Ierán y Shaoran para decirles. Te envían saludos al igual que nosotros, te queremos Sakurita. Mei._

Sus queridas amigas, sin duda las extrañaría demasiado durante esos días de ausencia pero a la vez le ayudaría a adquirir perspectiva en torno a su vida.

\- ¿ _Y por qué no podías avisarme directamente que llegaste bien?_ –era un mensaje de Shaoran-

 _-_ Disculpa, es solo que no quería importunar, además escribir varias veces para decir lo mismo me parece muy poco práctico.

\- _Sakura, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero de verdad te extraño demasiado, se siente raro que no estés aquí y tenía tantos planes_.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad necesitaba estar en Tomoeda.

\- _Siento como si estuvieras poniendo distancia entre nosotros y no solo hablo de kilómetros._

\- Shaoran, quiero que entiendas algo. Mi amistad hacia ti es incondicional, inclusive aunque no podamos hablarnos o vernos, así pasen los años siempre estaré para ti, así que no te preocupes si dejamos de hablar un tiempo o lo hacemos con menor frecuencia.

\- _Pero ¿por qué dices eso?_

\- Lo digo porque pronto iniciaré de nuevo la universidad y tomaré cursos extras para tratar de nivelarme, además tú tendrás un trabajo y poco a poco harás otro tipo de planes que no me incluirán, pero eso no importa, aquí estaré.

\- _No me gusta esto Sakura, es como si de verdad quisieras alejarte de mi. ¿Hice algo que te afectara?_

\- Para nada y por favor no pienses eso. Solo medita en lo que te dije, siempre estaré por ahí cerquita tuyo y mi cariño hacia ti estará vigente. Por ahora te dejo, como sabrás está bastante tarde en Japón y no te imaginas el frío que está haciendo.

\- _Jmmmm como fuiste a cambiar este maravilloso clima por ese frío infernal._

\- Es mi hogar tontito, con frío o calor, es mi hogar. Te mando un beso y por favor cuídate mucho.

\- _Igual tú monstruo. Te quiero._

Procuró dormir, pero cómo deseaba que al despertar todo fuera simplemente un sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, Sakura – Touya llamaba a la puerta-

\- ¿Eres tú hermano?

\- ¿Pues quien más? Abre la puerta que esto pesa mucho

Corrió a hacer lo que su hermano pedía para verlo sosteniendo una gran bandeja con una enorme cantidad de comida.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Vamos a desayunar juntos, anda ve a la cama.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el lecho como una niña pequeña, su hermano era una caja de sorpresas.

\- Bueno, ahora si, cuéntame cómo estuvo todo.

\- Fue maravilloso, es un lugar mágico, el clima siempre tan cálido muchos lugares por conocer y la casa de los Li… Uyyy ojalá la conocieras es una mansión gigantesca.

\- Aja, ¿y si fue tan bueno por qué regresaste antes?

La castaña inclinó su rostro.

\- Extrañaba mi hogar hermano y por cierto – se levantó y lo abrazó – feliz año nuevo, deseo que toda tu vida sea llena de felicidad. ¿Recibiste mi postal?

\- Claro que si, y también te deseo mucha felicidad monstruo. Mi postal para ti está en la sala, así como tu regalo de navidad.

\- ¡Que felicidad! Y por cierto, ¡este desayuno está exquisito!.

\- Pero no me has respondido

\- _Diantres, no se olvidará del asunto_ – pensaba Sakura – Touya, hay cosas que por más que intente no podría explicarte con claridad, es solo que existen momentos en la vida en los que hay que alejarse y tomar perspectiva.

\- Te refieres al mocoso ¿no?

\- Si, a mi relación con él.

\- Sakura dime la verdad, ¿qué hay entre ustedes?

Ella le sonrió de nuevo – hermano, no te miento al decirte que solo somos amigos y nunca hemos sido más que eso.

\- Sakura, tú y yo hemos sido siempre muy diferentes, tú eres muy dada a los demás y yo más bien egoísta, quisiera decirte que fueras más como yo para que no sufrieras, pero entonces dejarías de ser mi monstruo. Solo confío que sabrás lidiar con tus cosas.

\- Así será hermano, además ya esta semana iniciaré la inscripción a la universidad y eso me tiene muy feliz.

\- Y ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

\- Voy para la casa de Yukito, quiero saludarlos y además Yue debe estar volviendo loca a la pobre enfermera jajajaja es tan difícil.

\- Bueno monstruo – dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la cabeza de la castaña como si de una niña se tratara- debo irme, es mi día libre y con Kaho pensábamos ir a Tokio. ¿Deseas ir con nosotros?

\- ¡No!, de ninguna manera, ustedes casi no tienen oportunidad de compartir tiempo que no sea en el restaurante, disfruten mucho, como te dije estaré en casa de Yukito.

Touya salió de la habitación y no mucho rato después salió de la casa.

Sakura por su parte admiraba la nieve caer por su ventana, preparó un atuendo lo suficientemente abrigador y se preparó para ir a casa de sus amigos Tsukishiro. Salió de la casa sintiendo el frío golpear su rostro, con sus labios rojos y su cabello recogido en una trenza caminaba alegremente al ver a los niños jugando con la nieve, en un rato estaba frente a la residencia de sus amigos.

\- ¡Sakurita Pero que sorpresa! No sabes la alegría que me da verte, ¿por qué regresaste antes? – saludaba alegremente Yukito-

\- extrañaba estar en casa

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, no voy a cuestionar tus motivos porque me da mucha felicidad verte, Yue se pondrá muy feliz también.

\- ¿Cómo está él?

\- Bueno, ya sabes como es de complicado, además el frío le afecta mucho, pero no se quita la bufanda que hiciste para él y creo que te extrañó mucho.

\- Vamos, les traje algunos recuerdos.

\- Si, prepararé chocolate con malvaviscos.

\- ¡Que delicia! ¿Dónde está Yue?

\- En la biblioteca.

Sakura entró calladamente para sorprenderlo, se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre economía.

\- Hola Yue – saludó suavemente la ojiverde-

\- ¡Sakura Pero qué sorpresa!

\- ¡Regresé!

\- Si es maravilloso, ¿cuándo llegaste?

\- Anoche.

\- Siéntate por favor, dime cómo te fue y por qué regresaste antes de tiempo.

La mirada de Sakura se oscureció de pronto y empezó a contarle a Yue todo lo sucedido.

\- Sakura, sabía que eso pasaría no debiste haber ido a ese lugar.

\- Era necesario, ¿recuerdas que te lo mencioné antes de irme? Necesitaba definir eso y bueno… Cumplido el objetivo no podía permanecer más allí.

\- Pero ¿estás bien?

\- No es tan fácil Yue, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y en el corazón y tendré que lidiar con eso.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, no quiero verte triste. Te tengo una noticia.

\- ¡Dime!

\- Estoy recuperando movilidad en las piernas

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Sabía que te recuperarías, ¿te lo dije o no?

\- Claro que si y deseo darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

\- Bahhhh no seas adulador, eres un hombre muy fuerte y sabía que saldrías de esto.

\- Pero tú tuviste fe en mí y me ayudaste a pesar de mi mal humor y las cosas hirientes que te decía, de verdad muchas gracias.

\- Vamos Yue, para eso son los amigos ¿no?, a ver, dime ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? Y a todas estas… ¿Donde está la enfermera?

\- Esto…

\- Yue…

\- Renunció, pero en mi defensa, ella no era apta para esta responsabilidad, lo supo por sus propios medios y decidió irse.

\- Y entonces… ¿Quién se encargó de ti?

\- Yukito, sabes que no tiene que ir a la universidad hasta la próxima semana.

\- Ay Yue, eres un niñito malcriado.

\- Te lo dije Sakurita, eres la única que puede con él – hablaba Yukito tras ellos-

\- ¡Que rico, Chocolate!.

\- Si, y ¿qué les parece si vemos una película?

\- ¡Maravilloso!

Se sentaron los tres en plan perfecto de amigos, a pesar de todo lo que había en su corazón había conseguido relajarse y distraer su mente para que la soledad no pesara tanto y de esa manera fue cayendo la noche sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda.

\- Bueno chicos, ha sido maravilloso no lo niego, pero debo irme a casa. Seguramente nevará de nuevo y deseo estar en mi cama para entonces.

\- Yo te llevo.

\- No, ¿como vas a dejar solo a Yue?

\- Pues mas le vale que me deje solo y te lleve a ti, ni creas que te vas con este frío y sola. – intervenía Yue-

\- Vale, está bien. Yue por favor, pórtate bien, mañana regreso así que Yukito si tienes cosas pendientes no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo tranquilamente que yo estaré aquí.

\- Como caída del cielo pequeña Sakura, ahora vámonos.

\- Adiós Yue. – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla-

\- Hace mucho frío ¿no? El clima de Hong Kong es cálido por lo que se.

\- Si, es un clima delicioso, algún día deberías ir.

\- Es posible… Pero no me contaste lo motivos de tu regreso Sakura.

\- Solo era inevitable Yukito.

El maestro le sonrió con cariño y en unos minutos más ya estaban frente a la casa de la castaña.

\- Esperaré a que entres.

\- Gracias Yukito y es en serio lo que te dije, si tienes alguna diligencia por hacer o algo no te preocupes, yo estaré con Yue.

Ingresó a la casa, encendió las luces de su habitación y tomó el libro que le regaló Shaoran, ya lo había leído en varias oportunidades en el pasado pero la historia era simplemente hermosa y ameritaba leerla de nuevo, claro, mientras pensaba en él.

\- _Hey, Kino_. – mensaje entrante de Shaoran-

\- Hey Li.

\- ¿ _Qué haces?_

\- Mira - le envió una foto donde solo se veían sus ojos y el resto de su rostro cubierto por el libro-

\- _Lo estás disfrutando por lo que veo._

\- Claro que si.

\- ¿ _Qué hiciste hoy?_

\- Mmmm bueno pues mi hermano me despertó con un mega desayuno en la cama, ha estado nevando, fui a casa de Yukito y Yue y estuve toda la tarde con ellos, de hecho hace poco regresé.

\- ¿ _No será acaso que esa era tu prisa por regresar a Japón?_

\- No, pero tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido quedarme sola en casa y con tanto frío. Touya salió con su novia hoy.

\- _Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste? Touya no te necesita, Yukito y Yue tampoco, pero yo si Sakura._

\- Eso piensas tú Shaoran, pero sabes perfectamente que tienes a alguien que ocupe mi lugar y sea tu compañía.

\- _No se a qué o quién te refieres_

\- Lin

\- ¿ _Lin? Y ¿por qué habría de pasar tiempo con ella como contigo?_

\- Shaoran… Ya te he dicho que a veces tengo cara de tonta pero no soy. Aprovecha la oportunidad ella es hermosa, inteligente, simpática.

\- _Pero ¿por qué me dices eso? Ni ella ni nadie se compara contigo._

\- No me estoy comparando Shaoran… Es solo que, ella está allá y la situación es bastante ventajosa.

\- _Quiero verte._

\- Mmmmmm no me veo bien.

 _\- Déjate de tonterías Kinomonstruo, anda, déjame verte ¿si?_

\- Ayyy está bien, dame 3 minutos.

En ese lapso de tiempo ella se conectó y puso su cámara.

\- ¿Contento?

\- Si, claro. ¿Tienes frío?

\- Si, mucho, está nevando.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- No lo sé, qué propones.

\- Juguemos. Verdad o reto.

\- Jajajaja ¡estás loco!

Así pasaron aquella noche, era lo único que podían hacer, tratar de ignorar su situación y dedicarse a disfrutar de la mutua compañía y amistad que se proporcionaban. Los días transcurrían y Sakura aprovechaba para ayudar a Yue y empezar con los trámites de la universidad.

Sus amigos regresaron y poco a poco fueron retomando su vida con normalidad, las clases en la universidad estaban a punto de iniciar, Yue sería sometido a su tercera cirugía para terminar con el reemplazo de cadera que tenía pendiente.

Por su parte Shaoran había conseguido un trabajo en la universidad de Hong Kong y su relación con Lin se hacía más estrecha, no había un solo día en que Sakura no ocupara sus pensamientos, pero era totalmente consciente de lo irresponsable que sería retenerla aun cuando sabía que debía darse una oportunidad con Lin.

Sin darse cuenta, el contacto empezó a hacerse más y más lejano, pasaron de escribirse durante todo el día a hacerlo unas pocas veces, luego solo en la noche, hasta el punto de hablar unas pocas veces en la semana. Sakura estaba consciente de querer cumplir su promesa y permitirle a su querido Shaoran darse una oportunidad con aquella chica china.

Las clases en la universidad habían dado comienzo y ella tomó la mayor cantidad de cursos no solo para avanzar un poco más sino para no tener espacio que le permitiera pensar en él más de lo debido, cada noche se había convertido en un ritual antes de dormir observar aquella foto de caras raras que le obsequió alguna vez.

\- Dulces sueños Shaoran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Yue, estaré aquí para cuando despiertes ¿si?

\- Lo sé, siempre estás y te agradezco. – Depositó un beso en las manos de Sakura-

El personal del hospital lo ingresaba a aquel quirófano donde se llevaría a cabo la última intervención quirúrgica dentro de su proceso de recuperación.

\- Hola Sakurita – apareció Eriol-

\- ¡Hey Potter! Oh perdón, Doctor Potter.

\- Tan ocurrente como siempre. Tenemos ensayo hoy no lo olvides.

\- Claro que no, todo está listo. Pero será donde Tommy o Yamazaki

\- En casa de Tommy, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien Eriol, estoy bien, increíblemente ocupada.

\- Eso he notado, no te sobrecargues Sakura, no te hará bien.

\- Sabes que me atrasé mucho por mi retiro el año pasado.

\- ¿Segura que es ese el motivo?

\- ¿Cuál más sería?

\- No cuál, sino quién. ¿No será que estás evitando lidiar con una situación complicada?

\- Eriol…

\- Si, lo sé, lo sé… Pero hay cosas o sentimientos de los que no podemos huir para siempre.

\- Así es, pero por ahora lo estoy haciendo bien ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Hace cuánto no hablas con Shaoran?

\- Creo que cuatro días, no lo recuerdo bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Ayer, me escribió, al parecer le está yendo muy bien.

\- Si, es un chico brillante.

\- Bueno Sakurita, debo irme, si necesitas algo solo llámame.

\- Claro que si mi estimado doctor, nos veremos en la noche.

En ese momento el joven médico tomó su celular y empezó a escribir.

\- Está bien Shaoran ya te lo había dicho.

\- _Gracias Eriol._

\- Pero no entiendo por qué no le escribes directamente.

\- _No quiero entrometerme más en su vida._

\- Y por eso me escribes todos los días para saber cómo está ¿no?

\- _Necesito saber que está bien._

\- Yo solo espero que se dejen de ese jueguito estúpido que ustedes se traen, debes encontrar la manera de lidiar con esto Shaoran.

\- _Eriol, ella tomó una decisión y yo no puedo pasar por encima de ella._

\- Solo piénsalo ¿si? Y ¿cómo van las cosas con Lin?

\- _Lo intento_.

\- Pero cuál es el problema, es el tipo de mujer que le puede gustar a cualquier hombre.

\- _Lo sé, pero es difícil cuando solo una persona está en tu mente todo el tiempo._

\- Amigo mío, piensa muy bien lo que es mejor para ti y avanza hacia eso, aunque tengas que sacrificar cosas y dejar otras atrás. Y me despido, tengo consulta en 5 minutos.

\- _Adiós Eriol y nuevamente gracias._

El joven ambarino terminó de escribir y se sentó en su lugar preferido en el jardín. Qué difíciles eran los días sin ella, nunca se había sentido tan solo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unas cuantas horas pasaron y la cirugía de Yue había finalizado, al despertar de la anestesia se encontró con la sonrisa de Sakura a un lado de su cama.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo.

\- Gracias por estar aquí.

\- Bueno, pero descansa, en un rato vendrá Yukito porque tengo clase. Pero mañana te darán de alta así que nos veremos en Tomoeda ¿si?

El joven Tsukishiro solo asintió para quedar dormido nuevamente a causa de la anestesia.

Sakura salió de la habitación, ese lugar si que le traía recuerdos. Shaoran, su querido Shaoran, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que escuchó su voz. Tomó su celular e intentó marcar, pero no, no podía hacer eso, si ella seguía interfiriendo él no podría llevar a cabo aquella responsabilidad que le revestía.

\- Shaoran… - susurró apretando contra su pecho aquel reloj de bolsillo que le regalara hace unos meses y aquella foto donde rememoraba aquellos hermosos momentos a su lado.

 _-Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido… Habría aprovechado cada instante y cada minuto de tu compañía, te extraño tanto. –_ Musitaba la castaña sentándose en una de las sillas del pasillo. A lo lejos su amigo Hiragizawa la observaba, la quería mucho para verla de esa manera, pero también sabía que no era culpa de Li, y ¿si eso llegaba a pasarle a él? No podría concebir su existencia sin su dulce Tomoyo y la vida era tan incierta y daba tantas vueltas…

\- Sakura – Ella se sobresaltó al sentir a su amigo Eriol-

\- Ah Eriol – respondió ella secando sus lágrimas-

\- Llámalo.

\- Pero… No puedo, me prometí a mi misma que me alejaría, no puedo arruinar su vida.

\- Ay Sakurita, se están haciendo demasiado daño en este proceso. ¿Y si resulta que en realidad ustedes no podrán estar separados? ¿Para qué torturarse de esta manera?

\- Pero debo darle la oportunidad, él no podrá siquiera intentarlo si yo estoy interfiriendo en cada momento.

\- Sakura… - Me duele el corazón verte así, date permiso de romper las reglas aunque sea por esta vez, ¡estás sufriendo mujer!

\- Eriol…

Con su mirada serena le daba la confianza de hacerlo.

\- Bueno niña, yo te dejo, espero que disfrutes esa conversación. Recuerda que el mañana es incierto, disfruta el ahora.

Tomó su celular y marcó ese número que siempre tenía ahí de primera mano. Con cada sonido emitido su corazón latía más rápido y sintió que se detuvo por un momento cuando escuchó su voz.

\- _¡Sakura!_

\- Hola.

\- _No sabes la felicidad que me produce escucharte, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien (mentira) ¿y tú?

\- _Bien (mentira). ¿Qué haces?_

\- Estoy en el hospital, acaban de hacerle la última cirugía a Yue y lo estaba acompañando.

\- _Mmmmm ya veo_ – se retorcía por dentro cada vez que mencionaba estar con ese sujeto, Sakura por qué tenía que ser tan… ¡Sakura!- _¿Y cómo está?_

\- ¡Muy bien! Ha recuperado la movilidad en las piernas y necesitaba esta cirugía para tratar de caminar, me siento muy feliz por él. Y… Lin, ¿cómo está?

\- _Bien, está trabajando en un importante buffete de la ciudad y tiene mucho éxito, es muy persuasiva._

\- Si, supongo.

\- _Sakura, te he extrañado mucho_.

\- No te preocupes… Ya verás que el tiempo pasará y no me extrañarás tanto.

\- _Ay mujer, no digas eso. Porque en realidad no estoy seguro de querer dejar de extrañarte._

\- eso sonó extraño.

\- _Si, como un trabalenguas._

Ambos reían y ella salió del hospital mientras hablaba con su amigo. Una llamada entre ellos nunca duraba minutos en realidad y aunque fuera por ese medio se sentían tan cercanos como si estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unas semanas más pasaron y la castaña se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando Yukito se sentó a su lado.

\- Sakurita, no me dijiste que habías aplicado para un empleo durante el próximo foro mundial de derechos humanos.

\- Ah si, pero bueno, en realidad lo hice por… No sé, curiosidad, no cuento con la experiencia suficiente que exige el perfil.

\- Pues hace unos días me llamaron pidiendo recomendación y también al decano de la facultad.

\- ¿En serio? Que bueno que me hayan considerado.

\- Revisa tu correo señorita.

Así lo hizo y encontró un mensaje que decía.

Señorita Kinomoto:

 _Hemos revisado su currículo así como las amplias recomendaciones brindadas por el personal docente y administrativo de la universidad de Tomoeda._

 _Es un placer para nosotros notificarle que ha sido seleccionada como asistente de logística encargada del área de registro, hospedaje y transporte de todos los visitantes que asistirán a este evento. Vale la pena mencionar que será tenido en cuenta como parte de su proceso de práctica y experiencia laboral en un futuro._

 _Esperamos contar con usted, el día 23 de enero será la primera inducción en la universidad de Tokio._

 _Cordialmente._

 _Megumi Itawa._

 _Coordinadora General Foro Mundial de derechos Humanos._

\- Yukito… Esto es…

\- ¡Si, Sakura, Te aceptaron! Es una gran oportunidad, te felicito.

\- ¡Que felicidad! – gritaba la castaña que al parecer había olvidado que estaba en una biblioteca.

\- Bueno, mañana es la fecha de la inducción ya tienes el permiso de los demás profesores para que puedas faltar, serás la única representante de nuestra universidad asÍ que tendrás que esforzarte mucho.

\- Claro que si Yukito, daré lo mejor de mi. – empacó sus cosas y salió del lugar llamando a sus amigas para darles la buena noticia.

Se encontraron el trío de amigas para salir a celebrar comiendo un delicioso helado, pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas riendo y disfrutando, por último la dejaron en su casa.

\- Hacía días no la veía tan feliz y animada, ¿crees que ya lo esté superando?

\- Ay Mei, se que queremos mucho a Shaoran, pero en realidad deseo que sea así, me duele mucho verla tan triste como ha estado.

\- Lo sé, ay y yo debo ir también a ese congreso, ¿te conté que estoy reprobando derechos humanos? El profesor como nota adicional nos dijo que debíamos ir a ese congreso. Me muero de aburrimiento.

\- Pero míralo por el lado amable, cuando te aburras puedes ir a ayudar a Sakura, seguro le servirá mucho.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón.

Continuaron su camino a casa mientras una emocionada Sakura se encontraba relajada en casa.

\- Hola Yue

\- ¡Hey! Ya Yukito me dio las buenas noticias, te felicito de verdad, muy merecido.

\- Estoy muy feliz.

\- Y yo también te tengo noticias. Ya puedo dejar el caminador y usar solo un bastón.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Wow has avanzado muchísimo que alegría, pronto podrás reincorporarte a tu trabajo.

\- Lo sé y tengo mucho que agradecer Sakura, por tu paciencia y cuidados. Podré regresar a mi apartamento.

\- ¿Te irás de Tomoeda?

\- Si, claro. Estando aquí me resulta muy difícil ir a la oficina todos los días.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Pero no niego que extrañaré mucho esta pequeña ciudad, con el tiempo se acostumbra uno a la tranquilidad. Pero debes prometerme que vas a visitarme.

\- ¡Claro que si! Es una promesa y bueno, te dejo por ahora, mañana tendré un gran día.

\- Por favor cuídate mucho ¿si?

\- Claro que si, ¡gracias! Adiós.

Terminó la llamada y se puso la pijama metiéndose en la cama, se acercaba la primavera por lo cual el frío ya no era tan intenso, miró por última vez la luna y sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a un lejano lugar donde él estaría en compañía de otra, tomando las manos de otra…

Por primera vez desde que él le había dicho que había iniciado una relación formal con Lin sentía que podía retomar el rumbo de su vida; sin duda Shaoran sería un capítulo muy especial y estaba segura de que siempre le recordaría con dulzura y muchísimo cariño pero por ahora, necesitaba conservar esa distancia entre ellos para lograr olvidarlo y darle la misma oportunidad a él.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Si, lo sé, tal parece que las cosas se están enfriando entre Shaoran y Sakura no?... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Como siempre (Lo sé, parezco lora) no puedo dejar de agradecer los bellos mensajes que me dejan y solo puedo decirles, paciencia... Pacienciaaaa**

 **Me alegran la vida con cada mensaje, de repente estoy en mi trabajo y en la calle y veo las notificaciones y sonrío como tonta, de veras!**

 **Como les dije anteriormente tengo un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia... No sé por qué, o bueno si se, pero si les digo estaría dando datos importantes jejejeje espero que todo pase siempre y ya empecé otra! Lo sé, estoy medio loca, pero ahí vamos.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor y más bello de esta vida.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	18. ¿UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD?

**Hola a todos queridos amigos! La verdad no pensaba publicar, pero bueno, ya saben cómo soy jejejeje.**

 **Este capítulo es absurdamente fiel a la realidad, solo cambiando nombres y lugares, por lo demás...**

 **Espero lo disfruten y no dejen de leer mis notillas al final. ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **¿UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD?**

Los días habían pasado muy rápido; ya había transcurrido un mes desde que habían iniciado con el proceso, debía ir todos los días a Tokio y por fin había llegado el evento que tanto esperaban; eran cientos de personas las que se reunirían en la ciudad de todo tipo de entidades gubernamentales y ONG a nivel global, Sakura estaba muy entusiasmada pues parte de sus labores era brindar apoyo a los conferencistas internacionales que serían en total 30 de todos los continentes.

\- Mañana es el gran día Sakurita, recuerda por favor que debes lucir impecable.

\- Lo sé Tommy y estoy nerviosa, sabes que soy un desastre caminante.

\- Jajajaj exageras, verás que todo saldrá muy bien, todo tu guardarropa está preparado junto con algunos trajes adicionales por si ocurre un accidente.

\- Eres la mejor amiga.

\- Hey ¿y a mi donde me dejas? Compartiremos habitación ¿lo olvidas?

\- Como olvidarlo Mei, me hace tan feliz saber que no voy a estar sola.

\- Bueno, recuerda que pasaremos a recogerte a primera hora.

El evento iniciaría el día lunes en horas de la noche donde se daría apertura a través de un discurso inaugural dado por el presidente de la ONU y las primeras autoridades del país.

Se preparó para acostarse pero antes fue a la cocina por un poco de té. En ese momento su celular notificaba la llegada de un mensaje, pero al regresar no volvió a revisar el teléfono por lo que aquella comunicación pasó desapercibida.

Al día siguiente a las 7 am. Pasaba Meiling en el auto para recogerla y allí estaba Sakura, esperando como niña pequeña cuando sale de excursión. Tomó su equipaje y salieron rumbo a la gran ciudad. Se instalaron en el hotel y fueron a desayunar, al medio día debía estar en el lugar del evento para iniciar sus funciones.

Después del desayuno se dirigieron a la habitación cuando Sakura por fin se percató del mensaje que había recibido.

\- _Hola Kinomonstruo… Sé que hace mucho no hablamos pero quería decirte que estoy en Tokio para el foro de derechos humanos, tengo muchos deseos de verte, por favor llámame. Shaoran._

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y se puso pálida de golpe, nunca imaginó tener esa reacción y menos llegar a tenerlo tan cerca, incluso en el mismo lugar.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – la ayudó a sentarse en la cama-

\- Mei, es Shaoran, está aquí.

\- Carajo… Ese ingrato nunca me avisa. Pero Sak… Te afectó mucho.

\- Mei no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto, esperaba que pasara más tiempo y poder verlo con naturalidad, como lo que es, solo mi amigo.

\- Ay mi querida amiga, tarde o temprano es algo que tenía que pasar.

\- Tienes razón, revisaré la lista de asistentes para verificar en qué hotel se queda.

\- Sak, recuerda que tiene su apartamento, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquila, solo enfócate en lo que te corresponde y estarás tan ocupada que no tendrás tiempo de pensar en nada más. Anda, anímate ¿si?

\- Gracias Mei – la abrazó con cariño y continuó con su preparación para salir rumbo al auditorio.

Llegó el momento y allí estaba, en la sala principal registrando a los invitados internaciones y conferencistas invitados. Le ayudaba el hecho de tener un buen dominio del idioma inglés para poder comunicarse directamente con ellos.

Pasaron las horas y se dio inicio al evento, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y llegó la hora de regresar al hotel. Estaba exhausta y la esperaba Meiling.

\- ¡Sak! Me muero de hambre pero está muy tarde, tendremos que comer aquí en el hotel.

\- No hay problema, solo déjame ir a la habitación a quitarme esos horribles zapatos.

\- Te acompaño entonces.

Subieron ambas en el elevador, fueron a su cuarto con prontitud y regresaron al elevador para dirigirse al restaurante del hotel; justo cuando iban por el pasillo las puertas de este se cerraron y Sakura corrió para evitar perderlo y no tener que esperar más tiempo.

\- Tranquila señorita ya lo tengo… ¿Sakura?

Ella levantó su rostro para encontrarse con uno levemente familiar pero se notaba que aún no sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Soy yo Joseph, Joseph Anderson…. Compartimos vuelo desde Hong Kong.

\- ¡Joseph, Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mmmmm se nota que no me recuerdas.

\- ¡Perdóname! Si, eres psicólogo.

\- Mjmmmm – Meiling carraspeaba tras ellos

\- Ay disculpa, ella es Meiling Li mi mejor amiga, estudia derecho. Mei, él es Joseph Anderson es psicólogo y nos conocimos en el avión cuando regresé de Hong Kong.

\- Si, tu rostro se me hace muy familiar, ¿de casualidad no estuviste en una ceremonia de graduación el Hong Kong en diciembre? Creo que diste un discurso.

\- ¡Que maravilla! Alguien me prestó atención

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario. – Si te refieres a Sakura ni nos compares, es muy distraída. ¿Oye ya comiste?

\- No, de hecho iba para el restaurante.

\- Acompáñanos entonces.

Los tres fueron al restaurante y hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, ya cuando el cansancio se hacía evidente se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El día siguiente sería más pesado aún, pues a pesar de que el evento empezaba a las 10 am. Sakura debía estar desde las 7 am. Coordinando el servicio de transporte de todos los que venían de lugares lejanos y estar atenta a los invitados especiales de manera que nada les hiciera falta.

Llegó al auditorio a tiempo para iniciar sus labores, como se le había hecho costumbre no había revisado su celular y tenía varios mensajes.

 _1._ _Monstruo, ¿por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? Llámame en cuanto puedas. - Touya-_

 _2._ _Sakurita, ¿todo bien? Trataré de ir el último día para ayudarte. Besos. Tommy_

 _3._ _Sakura, espero que todo esté saliendo como corresponde, te deseo toda la suerte, aunque se que no la necesitarás. Yue._

4\. _Sakura… No sé si no viniste al evento o quizá olvidaste llamarme, de verdad deseo mucho verte, por favor llámame o escríbeme. Shaoran_.

No podía seguir huyendo más, era infantil e injusto con su amigo. Aprovechó el poco tiempo libre y empezó a responder uno a uno los mensajes. Cuando llegó al de Shaoran no sabía con certeza qué responder. ¿Negarle que estaba allí? ¿Decirle que estaba demasiado ocupada?... ¿Qué hacer?

\- _Hola Shaoran, discúlpame por no responderte, hago parte del comité de logística y como entenderás paso todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro. Perdóname por favor, espero que podamos tener un tiempo para saludarnos. Sakura._

El ambarino leía aquel mensaje en su apartamento mientras se preparaba para salir, una de las conferencias de ese día le correspondía a él pero estaba inquieto; tenía mucha ilusión de verla y procuraría hacerlo aunque fuera solo de lejos.

Empezaron a llegar los autobuses y Sakura diligentemente cumplía con su labor ayudando a ubicarlos en los diferentes salones de conferencias. Observó el itinerario. – _Conferencista del salón 2B Li Shaoran –_ No puede ser.

Buscó a una de sus compañeras – Aori, ¿podrías encargarte de este salón? Es que… Entre este y el otro que me toca hay mucha distancia, además este te quedará más fácil ¿no te parece?

\- Claro que si Sakura, con mucho gusto, además vieras el bombón que dará la conferencia, lo conocí ayer y es todo un sueño.

\- Si, me imagino... Gracias ¡me voy!

Ufff por lo menos se había librado de eso, pero ¿cuánto más podría esconderse?

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y ella hizo lo propio, la supervisora la llamó para que ayudara con la transcripción de unos datos y eso le tomaría toda la tarde en la oficina, por lo menos no correría peligro de toparse con él.

\- _Mei, no podré ir a almozar contigo, discúlpame_.

Una llamada entrante.

\- Sak, soy yo, ¿qué pasó?

\- Mei me pidieron transcribir unos datos urgentes que debemos pasar hoy en la página de internet del evento, no podré salir.

\- Pero 'y tu almuerzo?

\- Después pediré algo, aunque en realidad no tengo hambre.

\- Oye Sak, Joseph me pidió tu número… ¿Podía dárselo?

\- Ah, claro no hay problema.

\- Bueno amiga, cualquier cosa que necesites por favor me llamas ¿si? Te quiero.

\- Yo a ti Mei.

Ahora sí podría enfocarse en sus labores como correspondía, se entretuvo lo suficiente para no pensar en nada más, hasta que sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la desierta oficina.

\- Pase por favor.

\- Sakura… - era Joseph- Disculpa el atrevimiento, traje tu almuerzo, es que hablé con Meiling y me contó que debías permanecer aquí varias horas y pues consideré… -

\- Muchas gracias, justo iba a buscar algo, llegaste a tiempo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

\- No, para nada, además hay información confidencial.

\- Claro, comprendo… bueno, no te molesto más espero que puedas terminar a tiempo.

La castaña le sonrió y el hombre salió de aquel lugar. Se notaba que era buena persona, aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones. Ojalá no estuviera buscando nada más de ella.

Llegó de nuevo la noche, retomó sus funciones, las conferencias pasaron sin ningún contratiempo y de nuevo todos abordaban los autobuses rumbo a los diferentes hoteles.

\- Sak, ¿ya nos podemos ir? ¡Tengo hambre!

\- Si Mei, ya nos vamos, espérame un momento.

Una llamada entrante.

\- Hola, ¿quién habla?

\- Tu acosador personal Kinomoto, o por lo menos así me siento. ¿Dónde estás? – Era Shaoran-

\- Eh… Hola, justo estaba saliendo para mi hotel, lástima.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Hola? ¿Shaoran?

Sintió el tibio aliento de aquel chico en su oído mientras susurraba

\- Te encontré.

Luego un beso en la mejilla que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

\- Te he buscado todo el día, qué habilidades para esconderte tienes monstruo – la abrazó fuertemente.

Todo su ser se estremecía, su traicionero cuerpo no podía resistir el contacto con ese hombre.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves muy linda con ese traje, toda una profesional.

\- Sha… Shaoran, yo…

\- Sakura estás tartamudeando – le dijo Meiling al oído-

\- Oye Shaoran, ¿qué te crees que ni me habías llamado? Uyyy que clase de primo tengo ¿eh? – intervino justo a tiempo Meiling, dando tiempo a Sakura de estar en sus cabales de nuevo.

\- ¡Mei! Perdóname, no pensé que estarías aquí.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto, es por una nota extra de una materia que estoy reprobando, pero eso no es excusa.

\- Mei, prometo que te compensaré, pero ahora, ¿podrías dejarme solo con Sakura? Deseo hablar con ella.

La china miró a su amiga, no podía retenerlo más, ahora dependía de ella hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no verse como una tonta enamorada.

\- Sakura, no sabes la felicidad que me da verte.

\- _Por Dios, está tan guapo, ¡por qué demonios tiene que ser tan guapo! –_ pensaba Sakura-

\- Monstruo 'estás bien? Te noto como… Ida. ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, no disculpa, solo estaba pensando. ¿Me decías?

\- Mmmmm que si vamos a almorzar mañana.

\- Este… Mira, no lo sé, hoy precisamente iba a almorzar y me pusieron un trabajo, estuve toda la tarde encerrada en una oficina, así que no puedo comprometerme, lo siento.

Él la miraba con esos ojos profundos y quizá un poco tristes – _Por qué huyes de mi Sakura-_ pensaba Shaoran.

\- Bueno, te estaré llamando, pero si tienes un rato libre por favor, avísame ¿si?

Ella le sonrió levemente y continuó su camino. Sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y trataba de sostenerse sobre sus pies cuando lo único que quería era dejarse caer y llorar, llorar porque todos esos sentimientos que pensaba estaba olvidando regresaron con una fuerza inusitada.

\- Sak, estarás bien. – dijo Meiling cuando entraron a su habitación en el hotel-

\- No Mei, no puedo más, no quiero esto, me duele demasiado.

\- Amiga…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel que me hace amar tanto a un hombre que jamás voy a tener? siento que me duele demasiado y necesito seguir adelante.

\- Y lo harás, se que lo vas a lograr, eres muy fuerte.

\- Pero ante él no puedo ser fuerte, cuando lo sentí cerca es como si… Como si perdiera el control sobre mi cuerpo. Mei, ya no quiero esto, no puedo seguirlo amando de esta manera.

\- Ya Sak, desahógate y yo haré lo imposible por alejarlo de ti estos días, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias Mei, gracias por estar aquí.

Y así, se quedó dormida entre sus lágrimas y sobre las rodillas de su amiga.

Horas después despertó, aún era de madrugada y tenía fresco en su mente el recuerdo de esa noche, todas las sensaciones que le había generado su contacto.

Bendito amor (Jaci Velásquez)

 _Como olvidar el momento_

 _Como borrar de mi vida_

 _Las cosas que me decías,_

 _Cómo sentir tus besos en mi mejilla, me enloquecían_

 _Cómo hago para olvidarte, dejar de amarte._

 _Cómo vivir sin tus besos_

 _Y retenerte en mi alma_

 _Mirar desde mis entrañas tu corazón_

 _Recuperar mis mañanas, sin tus palabras_

 _Como hago para olvidarte, dejar de amarte._

 _Bendito amor, yo ya no quiero volverte a amar, ver otro cielo_

 _Recuperar, todas las horas que te regalé_

 _Cuando estaba a tu lado._

 _Bendito amor, yo ya no quiero ni respirar tu mismo aire_

 _Recuperar, en otra vida tratar de olvidar tus recuerdos que arden_.

Las lágrimas acudían solas y le era imposible conciliar el sueño, no, no era culpa de Shaoran, ellos solo eran víctimas de las circunstancias, pero eso no haría que ella se quedara estancada viviendo de recuerdos, debía retomar el rumbo de su vida.

La semana seguía corriendo entre todo el ajetreo correspondiente; Joseph permanecía atento con Sakura, siempre pendiente de lo que pudiera ofrecerse y aunque ella se mostraba halagada por todo esto, sentía que él quería algo más de su parte y ella sinceramente no podía ofrecérselo, no en ese momento y era en realidad una lástima, quizá era la oportunidad que esperaba para seguir adelante.

La última noche, se sentía triunfante, pues a pesar de todo el cansancio el evento había sido un éxito y había establecido contactos profesionales muy importantes que serían útiles para su futuro.

\- _Sakura… Se que ha sido imposible vernos por tus ocupaciones, pero por favor. Mi vuelo sale a primera hora en la mañana y no quiero, no puedo irme sin verte. Necesito verte._

 _¿Qué hago?_ – pensaba la castaña- _Bueno, tampoco puedo huir para siempre, además es mi amigo y también quisiera despedirme de él._

\- ¿Dónde estás? – escribió Sakura-

\- ¡Hola! En el pabellón 3.

\- Te espero en la entrada principal, por favor no tardes.

Unos minutos después lo vió, se veía tan bien con ese traje, su cabello naturalmente alborotado y unos lentes que le hacían ver aún más interesante, era un sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

\- Sakura – la abrazó en el acto y ella correspondió- Mujer, parece que es más sencillo hacer una cita con el presidente que contigo y siento que este viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? Me dijeron que tus conferencias estuvieron muy bien, te felicito.

\- Yo te felicito a ti, salvas al mundo en zapatos altos, mis respetos.

\- jajajaj salvar al mundo, por Dios.

\- En serio, no quise interrumpirte, pero siempre te veía correr de un lado a otro coordinando una cosa y la otra, estando en todo, eres magnífica.

\- Shaoran…

\- Sak, ¿por qué me has evitado tanto?

\- Porque estaba ocupa…

\- No no no, esa excusa no. Sabes que no soy tonto.

\- Shaoran, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

\- La verdad. Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿por qué te alejas de mi? ¿Qué te hice?

\- Nada, tú no me has hecho nada, pero… Pero…

\- No me iré y no dejaré que te vayas tampoco hasta que esto no quede aclarado, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Desde que fuiste a Hong Kong todo cambió, ¿qué hice mal?

\- Shaoran no me hagas esto, ¡no entiendes nada! Me duele tenerte cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, no podemos estar juntos ¡y lo sabes!

\- Pero ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Tienes obligaciones, aquellas por las que volviste a China y son ineludibles.

\- Sakura pero tú y yo…

\- ¡Tú y yo nada! No existe un tú y yo y jamás existirá, estoy tratando de lidiar con eso, luchando cada día por no llamarte, no buscarte, no pensar en ti.

\- Monstruo – se acercó quedando a centímetros de ella – Yo…

\- No, no más Shaoran, soy tu amiga y lo seré siempre, pero necesito avanzar, tener perspectiva para así, más adelante compartir tu felicidad y acompañarte como lo que siempre he sido, tu amiga.

\- Pero no entiendo de qué hablas.

\- ¡Ya Shaoran! ¡Ya basta! Tu matrimonio con Lin, tu relación con ella, ¿qué quieres de mi? No eres el tipo de canalla que sabiendo que se va a casar con otra quiera tenerme ilusionada.

\- Pero ¿de dónde obtuviste esa información?, ¿acaso Meiling te dijo algo? O… ¿Mi madre? ¿Acaso fue mi madre? ¡Claro! Por eso organizó todo para que salieras de manera tan intempestiva de Hong Kong.

\- ¡No! No te atrevas a cuestionar a tu madre que es alguien muy especial para mi, y tampoco Mei lo hizo, simplemente era inevitable que me enterara y he hecho todo esto por tu bien Shaoran, no es nuestro destino estar juntos y estoy tratando de vivir con eso. – dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él – y… Discúlpame, pero debo irme.

Corrió un poco para poner distancia, se quitó los zapatos y se alejó del lugar mientras Shaoran se quedó estático sin comprender bien de qué iba todo eso, si él se había alejado de ella era precisamente para no acosar pues justamente era Sakura quien lo evitaba de forma reiterada, pero ahora todo estaba teniendo sentido en su mente.

¡Claro! Era lógico que había un tercero interviniendo… Pero ¿quién?. Salió rumbo a su apartamento, debía regresar a Hong Kong, a pesar de su atropellado encuentro con Sakura había podido comprobar que ella lo quería, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, tanto como él la quería a ella, ya basta de esa estúpida distancia, era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida sin importar lo que eso significara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No se detuvo en ningún momento, corrió tanto como le fue posible, sentía que lo había arruinado todo, con lo que dijo era obvio que Shaoran se daría cuenta que había hablado con alguien que le había dado a conocer lo sucedido con el clan. Pero ese ya no era su problema, debía recuperarse y empezar a construir un nuevo camino, aunque él no estuviera a su lado.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – Era Joseph quien hablaba-

Inconscientemente había corrido hasta el hotel y estaba en la entrada cuando lo encontró.

\- Si, si, discúlpame. ¿Has visto a Mei?

\- No, aún no llega, debe estar buscándote.

Tomó de inmediato su celular y se comunicó con ella que ya iba de camino al lugar donde se hospedaban, Sakura la esperaría en la habitación.

\- Sak, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente?

\- Mei, me encontré con Shaoran y hablamos y… Lo arruiné

\- ¿Arruinaste qué?

\- Yo prometí que no diría nada a Shaoran sobre el arreglo ese que tiene con Lin.

\- ¿Y le dijiste que fue Lin la que te dijo todo?

\- No… Pero no es tonto, me preguntó que si habías sido tú y obvio le dije que no y luego acusó a su madre y eso no lo iba a permitir, si algo hizo la señora Ierán fue darme cariño y cuidar de mi.

\- Claro… Simple descarte, sabrá que fue Lin.

\- Lo sé mei, soy una tonta con todas las letras ¡en serio!

\- Ay Sak no digas eso, tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta ¿no? No comprendo tu insistencia en ocultar todo, si fuera yo, lo habría confrontado desde el principio para que eligiera.

\- Me conoces, nunca haría eso… En fin, espero que no suceda nada malo. ¿Ya comiste?

\- No, ¿vamos al restaurante?

\- Pero está muy tarde… ¿Qué hacemos?

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió

\- Señoritas –era Joseph- lamento la molestia, pero supuse que no habían comido aún y me tomé el atrevimiento de traerles esto.

Traía varios paquetes con hamburguesas, malteadas y algunos dulces.

\- ¡Por Dios! Como caído del cielo, ¡muchas gracias! – decía la entusiasmada Meiling-

\- Pero ¿y tú ya comiste? – indagaba Sakura-

\- Bueno, pues en mi habitación tengo lo que pensaba comer.

\- Entonces ven y comamos juntos.

Esa noche fue inusualmente entretenida, entre las anécdotas de Joseph y las ocurrencias de Meiling Sakura se vio relajada y tranquila incluso reía. Quizá, solo quizá, había alguna manera de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por Shaoran, si, algún día podría volver a compartir a su lado como al principio. Los mejores amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente ya todo estaba más calmado, pudo levantarse un poco más tarde y prepararon todo para regresar a su ciudad. En la recepción del hotel se encontraron con aquel afable joven que le había ayudado tanto.

\- Bueno, Sakura, Meiling, me siento muy feliz de haberlas conocido, disfruté mucho a su lado.

\- Gracias Joseph y ¿a dónde irás ahora?

\- Estoy invitado para una conferencia la próxima semana en una ciudad cercana, no recuerdo el nombre – buscó entre su portafolio una carta- ah si, se llama Tomoeda, me invitó el profesor Tsukishiro.

\- El mundo es un pañuelo definitivamente, ¡nosotras vivimos en Tomoeda!- decía Meiling con entusiasmo- ven con nosotras, tenemos un vehículo que nos recogerá dentro de poco y ¿tienes dónde hospedarte?

\- Si, en la casa del profesor Tsukishiro.

\- Perfecto, vámonos entonces.

Sakura solo guardaba silencio.

\- Sakura, ¿te molesta que me vaya con ustedes? Porque si es así no es problema, puedo tomar el tren y…

\- ¡No! No pienses eso, es solo que estoy un poco distraída no me prestes atención. Yukito es uno de mis más queridos amigos, mi tutor y casi un hermano para mí.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Emprendieron su viaje hacia Tomoeda y en ese momento Shaoran estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Hong Kong donde lo esperaba Lin.

\- Shaoran, que bueno que regresas te extrañé mucho. - saludaba Lin abrazándose al ambarino-

Él la miró y le sonrió, pero era inútil, dentro de su corazón ella sabía que jamás la miraría como lo hacía con Sakura, por mucho que ella se esforzara e intentara acercarse a él era inútil y súbitamente recordó aquella promesa que le hizo a Shaoran, Sakura y así misma, no obligaría a nadie a estar atado a ella; estaba convencida que merecía ser amada con la misma intensidad.

Shaoran iba en completo silencio en su vehículo, silencio que Lin no se atrevía a romper. – _¿Quién sería la persona que habló con Sakura sobre el matrimonio?_ – era ese el pensamiento que rondaba en su mente y al ver a su novia ahí, sentada frente a él lo supo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada sobre el viaje?

\- Ah si… ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaba tímidamente la abogada, esperaba que no mencionara a cierta castaña-

\- Muy bien, el foro estuvo excelente y me encontré con dos personas muy queridas.

\- ¿Ah si?… ¿A quién viste?

\- A mi prima Meiling y a Sakura… La recuerdas ¿no?

\- Claro si, la chica de ojos verdes. ¿Hablaste con ella? – Preguntó casi con temor-

\- No mucho, solo lo necesario, lo que nos correspondía hablar.

Lin se había puesto pálida y miraba a Shaoran con lágrimas en los ojos y ahí lo confirmó todo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste Lin?

\- ¿Te lo dijo? No lo puedo creer, había sido clara con ella al advertirle que no debías saber nada – decía más para ella que para su acompañante-

\- ¡Wei!, detén el auto ahora mismo.

\- Como usted diga joven Shaoran.

Se bajaron ambos del vehículo, la chica se abrazaba a si misma mirando al piso.

\- Ahora respóndeme, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso tuviste o tienes alguna mínima idea de quién es Sakura para mi?

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo supe desde la primera vez porque la mirabas como nunca lo has hecho conmigo, porque los ví besándose en el jardín de tu casa la noche de año nuevo.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué?! Dijiste que nunca me atarías a ti, que todo sería voluntario pero alejaste a la mujer que amo de la manera más vil, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

\- Shaoran… Yo solo… Estaba pensando en ti, ¡se que la amas pero no pueden estar juntos!

\- ¿Y tú y yo si? Pues déjame decirte que esta payasada se acaba ahora mismo, Prefiero estar solo que con una mujer como tú que es capaz de actuar de forma tan desleal.

\- Pero Shao… ¡Shaoran! – Ella lo llamaba con desesperación pues él le había dado la espalda y tomado otro rumbo-

 _Es hora de resolver esto, no puedo seguir viviendo así_ – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la mansión a hablar con sus padres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ya llegamos, ¡bienvenido a Tomoeda! – decía Meiling-

\- Es una ciudad muy linda y tranquila.

\- Pronto empezarán a florecer los cerezos y es maravilloso, toda la ciudad se ve muy alegre – añadía Sakura- Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás acá?

\- Solo esta semana, tengo otros compromisos.

\- Es una lástima, mi hermano tiene un restaurante y cocina exquisito, te invito a cenar esta noche.

\- Muchas gracias, son ustedes muy amables.

\- Mei, ¿qué te parece si comemos todos aquí esta noche? Hay que llamar a Tommy y Eriol.

\- Me parece perfecto, ahora te llevaremos a casa de Yukito para que puedas instalarte.

Llegaron al lugar y Yue les abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Sakura! Que bueno verte, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Yukito está?

\- Claro, si – llamó a su hermano quien llegó de inmediato-

\- Ahora si respondo a tu pregunta Yue, les presento a Joseph Anderson, él es psicólogo y conferencista e invitado por parte de Yukito, estaba con nosotros en el congreso.

\- Claro que sí, Doctor Anderson, es un placer tenerlo en nuestra casa, pase por favor.

Meiling se despidió del grupo mientras Sakura permaneció con ellos. Yue observaba con reservas al recién llegado que no le daba buena espina, era quizá su cercanía con la castaña la que no le agradaba.

\- Sakura.

\- ¿Si, Yue?

Lo pensó mejor y decidió no decir nada – No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue?

\- Fue muy duro pero maravilloso, aprendí mucho y conocí muchas personas de otros países. Y… - su mirada se entristeció de repente gesto que su amigo notó-

\- Ven, vamos al estudio y me dice qué pasó.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido y él podía ver la tristeza existente en ella.

\- Sakura, debió haber sido muy difícil para ti

\- Lo fue Yue, de verdad, pero me hace convencerme más de que es necesario seguir adelante y avanzar con mi vida.

\- Sakura... Yo se que te hice mucho daño y no tengo ninguna justificación para ello, pero ¿no podrías considerar darme otra oportunidad?

\- Yue, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y no quiero perder tu amistad.

\- Lo entiendo, pero de verdad soy una persona diferente, tal y como lo dijiste cuando sucedió el accidente, todo este proceso ha sido una enseñanza para mi y lo sabes.

\- Claro que lo sé, me he sentido afortunada de estar a tu lado acompañándote en esos aprendizajes, pero también nuestra amistad se fortaleció y yo no puedo volver a verte de esa manera. Lo siento.

Él le sonrió con tristeza – No te preocupes niña, sé que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, de igual manera me alegro de poder contar contigo.

Yue la abrazó con cariño y ella correspondió aquel acto.

\- Pero aún así, ten cuidado, no me da buena espina ese amigo tuyo.

\- Quien… ¿Joseph? Y ¿por qué lo dices?

\- No lo sé, solo cuídate.

Un rato después Sakura salió de la casa de sus amigos y se dirigió a la suya donde seguramente le estaría esperando su hermano, además deseaba descansar de todo lo que había vivido en esa agitada semana.

 **Hola, hola! Espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana y empiecen esta con todas las energías**

 **Este capitulo es... Ashhhhhhh bueno, complicado. Pero ¿qué les parece Shaoran? esperemos que ahora si tome cartas sobre el asunto y no solo se resigne a seguir así...**

 **Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y visitas, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Afortunadamente para ustedes, hasta aquí llegan mis aburridas notas (me he dormido dos veces editando esto)**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	19. ROMPIENDO CADENAS

**Hola mis queridos todos! supongo que al igual que yo están felices con el OVA, ayer fue como si el universo mismo conspirara para no poder verlo, que dolor! el caso es que lo logré.**

 **Respecto a este capítulo: ¿Qué opinan de que un clavo saca a otro clavo?**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **ROMPIENDO CADENAS**

Ingresaba a paso apresurado a la mansión Li; había solicitado a sus padres una reunión para hablar con ellos sobre la decisión que había tomado. El camino se hacía largo, sabía que su casa era grande pero particularmente sentía como si sus pasos no lo llevaran con la suficiente rapidez.

Después de caminar por unos minutos eternos llegó al despacho, se paró frente a la puerta y trató de estar tranquilo, dio tres golpes hasta que una voz en su interior indicaba que podía pasar.

\- Buenas tardes papá

\- Buenas tardes Xiao-Lang, ¿cómo te fue en Japón?

\- Muy bien papá, el congreso fue muy bueno, Meiling les envía saludos.

\- Que bueno y ¿de que querías hablarnos?

\- ¿Mi madre no estará?

\- Claro, debe estar por llegar.

\- Entonces prefiero esperar que llegue.

Permanecieron cerca de 15 minutos esperando mientras conversaban; por las muchas ocupaciones que tenían habían pasado 3 días desde el regreso de Shaoran y no habían podido verse.

\- Disculpen mi tardanza, hubo un inconveniente de último minuto que no podía esperar. - dijo Ierán a su esposo e hijo-

\- No te preocupes, toma asiento.

La señora Li se ubicó al lado de su esposo pero aquella decisión en los ojos de Shaoran le daba claras pistas del asunto que los reunía en ese lugar.

\- Ahora sí, puedes decirnos cuál es ese asunto importante.

Suspiró tratando de tomar valor para exponer su asunto – Papá, mamá, recuerdan cuando regresé de Japón ustedes me dijeron que intentara establecer una relación con Lin y si no lo lograba pues…

Ambos padres se miraban, sus rostros lucían más que serios, preocupados.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hien con voz grave-

\- No puedo, simplemente no puedo casarme con ella.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – esta vez era Ierán-

\- Pasa que esto es una farsa, ella es una mujer muy bella e inteligente pero nunca será como… - Guardó silencio- El caso es que defraudó mi confianza e hizo algo que no puedo tolerar.

\- _Nunca será como Sakura es lo que quisiste decir_ – pensó Ierán mirando a su hijo con compasión.

\- Y ahora ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

\- No lo sé papá, pero prefiero pasar el resto de mis días solo o no se… Someterme a cualquier otro castigo que quiera imponerme el concilio, pero no lo haré y no solo por Lin, no lo haré con ninguna otra mujer porque mi corazón tiene dueña y no pienso resignarme a vivir sintiéndome incompleto.

Hien Li se levantó de su asiento y caminó pausadamente por el estudio dirigiéndose a uno de los ventanales con vista al jardín.

\- Hijo, tú bien sabes que junto a tu madre hemos arriesgado mucho por proporcionarte a ti una vida digna en la que puedas seguir tus deseos sin que te veas afectado por la herencia que tienes. Comprendo a la perfección lo que sucede y no puedo negar que he visto tus esfuerzos por cumplir con esta responsabilidad, de hecho, tu madre y yo tampoco hemos estado muy contentos con esta situación y hemos estado buscando alternativas a ella.

El rostro de Shaoran se iluminó de alegría pero su padre continuó.

\- El problema Shaoran, es que no las hemos encontrado y será mucho peor cuando se den cuenta que fuiste tú quien rompió con esa muchacha, pues sabes de antemano que el viejo Chen tiene demasiadas influencias.

\- Papá pero somos el clan que tiene mas poder y autoridad, ¿cómo es posible que te preocupe lo que ese anciano diga?

\- Si hijo, de manera individual tenemos más poder que los otros clanes, pero si estos se unen contra nosotros las circunstancias cambian y sabes muy bien que todos los demás al parecer están de acuerdo en continuar la tradición de los matrimonios arreglados.

Ante este panorama el joven Li suspiró cansado poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo esto?

Por su parte Ierán sufría al ver a su hijo en esta condición.

\- Hien, aún así, al darse esta situación es necesario reunirnos con el consejo y exponer el caso de Shaoran, sabes que por nuestro rango solo Lin podía aplicar para ser su esposa.

\- Si, pero no hay un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para haber terminado la relación o por lo menos no ante los ojos del consejo.

Pasaban los minutos y luego las horas, los tres encerrados en la oficina buscando opciones cuando el teléfono de Shaoran empezó a sonar, era Lin.

\- Papá, mamá, discúlpenme, debo atender esta llamada.

\- Hola Lin

- _Hola Shaoran_

\- Dime qué quieres.

\- _Veo que sigues enojado conmigo, pero el motivo de mi llamada no es para intentar convencerte de continuar con lo nuestro_.

Ante esto él se sorprendió – ¿Entonces?

\- _Yo te dije que tenía el poder de liberarte de este compromiso para que no te vieras afectado. Hablé con mi abuelo que está furioso conmigo pero seguramente ahora está citando a tus padres a una reunión extraordinaria del concilio._

\- Gracias Lin, pero ¿por qué lo haces?

\- _Porque fue una promesa que te hice y a Sakura, además… Como te dije cuando nos conocimos, merezco que me amen de verdad y no solo se conformen conmigo como tú lo estabas haciendo… Y no te estoy reprochando nada, es solo que nunca encontré en tu mirada ese brillo que tenías cuando mirabas a Sakura y deseo eso en mi vida. No podremos hablar antes de la reunión; pero deseo decirte algo más: De verdad me enamoré de ti y es que es imposible no hacerlo, te deseo una hermosa vida y que puedas lograr tu sueño de estar al lado de la mujer que amas que estoy segura es una persona maravillosa, lo suficiente como para ganarse tu amor._

\- Lin… Espera, perdóname por ser tan duro contigo, pero tienes razón, mereces amor en tu vida, yo nunca pude verte como más que una amiga pero eres una mujer increíblemente bella, inteligente y talentosa y estoy seguro que si no sintiera lo que siento por Sakura me habría enamorado de ti sin pensarlo. Pero ya sabes, mi corazón hizo su elección y creo que nadie podrá convencerlo de lo contrario. Por lo demás; gracias, no sé qué tienes planeado pero sea lo que sea, gracias.

\- _Te quiero Shaoran Li, y lucha mucho por lograr estar con ella aunque no será fácil._

Terminaron la llamada y el ambarino regresó a la oficina de su padre.

\- Hijo, nos acaban de llamar y se ha citado a una reunión extraordinaria del concilio mañana a primera hora. Creo que será para hablar de tu caso, el viejo chen no se notaba muy contento.

\- Lo sé papá, acabo de hablar con Lin, ella dice que hará algo para liberarme de esta responsabilidad.

\- Esperemos que así sea hijo, por ahora, ve a descansar, seguro mañana será un día difícil.

Se retiró a su habitación, tomando su celular, cuánto deseaba llamar a Sakura y contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que por fin sería libre y regresaría a su lado porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Al final el sueño se apoderó de él y quedó dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Hong Kong, Sakura y Joseph habían estrechado mucho su relación en muy poco tiempo; él era increíblemente atento y a ella no parecía molestarle aunque sus amigas no se notaban muy contentas.

\- Sak y ¿cuándo se va Joseph? – preguntaba Meiling-

\- Creo que en dos días.

\- Y ¿no te parece que es demasiado… Demasiado atento contigo? – intervenía Tomoyo

\- Si, lo es, no sé, creo que le gusto y él no me resulta del todo indiferente… Digo, tendría que estar ciega.

\- ¿Es decir que te gusta?

\- Mmmmmm ay chicas a ustedes no puedo mentirles, si, me agrada y físicamente me atrae, pero nada más que eso

\- Ufff es un alivio, porque no se… Me da mala espina y no me mal entiendas, no es por él, de hecho me cae muy bien desde que lo conocí, sino más bien me produce desconfianza que todo sea tan rápido.

\- Mei, tienes que dejar de ser tan desconfiada.

\- No, antes tú tienes que dejar de ser tan confiada.

\- Chicas, pero comprendan, cuando estoy con Joseph… No sé, es como si mi corazón doliera un poquito menos que cuando estoy sola pensando solo en Shaoran que debe estar feliz con su novia en Hong Kong, yo también merezco rehacer mi vida y Joseph es inteligente, detallista, respetuoso…

\- Si Sakurita, te comprendemos pero aún… Mira no quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero tampoco puedes salir con cualquiera en un intento de sacarte a mi primo de la cabeza.

\- Mei, tú sabes lo que experimenté al ver a Shaoran en Tokio y ya no quiero más, necesito hacer algo por mí en vez de quedarme a llorar un recuerdo y a un imposible.

\- Amiga, solo prométenos que te cuidarás ¿si?

\- Lo haré Tommy y gracias por preocuparse por mí.

\- Aghhh ¡que demonios!, lánzate de cabeza Sak que aquí estamos nosotras para sostenerte – decía Meiling-

\- Como siempre tú tan delicada para expresarte ¿no? – decía Tomoyo con reproche-

Todas empezaron a reír y justo en ese momento el aludido llamaba a la castaña para invitarla a comer algo.

\- Bueno chicas, las dejo por ahora… Pero nos hablamos en la noche

\- ¡Si, Escríbenos estaremos atentas! – gritaba Tomoyo a una Sakura que ya se encontraba lejos-

\- Que maldito desastre Tommy y lo peor es que ella no sabe que Shaoran muere de amor por ella..

\- Y ¿tú como lo sabes?

\- Me lo dijo mientras estábamos en Tokio, la relación entre él y Lin es más una amistad que otra cosa.

\- Y nosotras aquí como buenas espectadoras, no podemos intervenir Mei.

\- Lo sé… Que la vida se encargue de poner cada cosa en su lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Sakura! – saludaba Joseph mientras ella se acercaba con una sonrisa.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, estaba con las chicas.

\- No te preocupes, no esperé mucho. Siéntate por favor, pedí un helado de fresas para ti, espero no te moleste.

\- Todo lo contrario, me encanta. ¿Qué me querías decir?

\- Bueno pues… Te llamé porque quería despedirme.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pensé que te irías en dos días.

\- Bueno pues la última conferencia fue cancelada y debo ir a Kyoto, así que saldré en una hora.

\- Es una lástima Joseph, de verdad esperaba tenerte un poco más con nosotros.

\- Lo sé, en estos pocos días que he estado aquí me he sentido como en casa, has sido una compañía maravillosa y te voy a extrañar mucho. De hecho… Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Sakura, esto no es fácil para mi, pero – dijo tomado las manos de la castaña- Eres una mujer muy especial, entre más te conozco más me agrada lo que veo aunque comprendo que has pasado una situación personal complicada quiero pedirte, si fuera posible, que me dieras una oportunidad.

\- ¿Una oportunidad, A qué te refieres?

\- Quiero que… Seamos más que amigos, que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti y tener una relación sentimental.

\- Pe… pero… yoo… no se qué decirte, como bien lo has dicho estoy pasando por algunas dificultades en esa área y no me siento preparada para iniciar una relación con otra persona.

\- Sakura, te comprendo, pero podemos empezar despacio, sabes que viajo mucho y trataré de ser prudente y esperar a que estés lista, solo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad.

\- Joseph… - en ese momento empezó a pensar que era eso lo que precisamente estaba buscando, una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y sacar a Shaoran de su corazón.

\- Hagamos algo, no te preocupes por eso en este momento, disfrutemos de estos últimos instantes juntos y luego volveremos a hablar. - dijo el joven al ver que ella estaba un poco confundida-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y continuaron hablando, se acercaba el momento de ir a la estación y ella lo acompañó.

\- Sakura, muchas gracias por toda tu hospitalidad, eres una mujer muy dulce, me alegro mucho de haberme encontrado contigo.

\- También te agradezco Joseph, desde que te encontré siempre has cuidado de mí y me he sentido muy a gusto a tu lado, prometo que te escribiré y puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Se dieron un último abrazo y él partió en el tren mientras ella agitaba su mano con una gran sonrisa. Al salir empezó a caminar por las calles desiertas, los árboles estaban en flor y disfrutaba mucho de esa época pero no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta de aquel hombre ¿Qué sentía respecto a él? Si, le parecía muy interesante, nunca se aburría a su lado, la trataba como una verdadera princesa, podía ser ella misma sin ningún temor ¿era posible entonces? ¿Qué le impedía aceptar la propuesta de Joseph? El recuerdo de Shaoran no podía ser un impedimento para rehacer su vida y encontrar la felicidad en alguien más.

Después de pasar un muy buen rato caminando llegó al parque pingüino y se sentó en una de aquellas bancas mientras el sol se ocultaba. Había tomado una decisión y justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

\- Hola Sakura.

\- ¡Hola Joseph! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, estoy en Tokio y ya casi salgo hacia Kioto.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, justo estaba pensando en ti.

\- Y ¿qué pensabas?

\- Que acepto tu propuesta. Sí me gustaría que lleváramos nuestra relación a otro nivel.

\- ¿Me estás hablado en serio? Que alegría, prometo que no te voy a decepcionar e iremos a tu propio ritmo.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Qué haces, Dónde estás?

\- En el parque pingüino, estaba caminado y pensando un poco las cosas.

\- Por favor cuídate ¿si? No quisiera que te pasara nada.

\- No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy para mi casa.

\- Bueno preciosa, te dejo entonces, cuídate mucho y de verdad gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Te envío un beso.

La castaña se encaminó hacia su casa pensando en lo que había acabado de hacer, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, si Shaoran podía construir una nueva vida al lado de otra persona ¿por qué ella no?

Llegó a casa, preparó algo ligero para cenar y se encaminó a su habitación, era una noche muy tranquila, Touya llegaría tarde y ella tenía clases temprano.

Como era su costumbre, tomó un libro de la repisa y se ubicó en la cama con sus audífonos puestos, pero justo en ese momento una llamada entraba a su celular, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado al ver de quién se trataba, no había sabido nada de él desde que se habían visto en Tokio.

Tomó el aparato con manos temblorosas, no sabía si contestar o dejar pasar la llamada, la segunda opción habría sido la más acertada, pero no era capaz de soportar sin saber de él, necesitaba escucharlo, saber de su vida aunque eso le hiciera daño.

\- Hola.

\- ¡Monstruo! Que gusto escucharte

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, bien… ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien también.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la llamada.

\- Y… ¿Qué me cuentas? – preguntaba el ambarino.

\- No pues, tú conoces mis rutinas, estudiando mucho.

\- Si, lo sé, siempre muy juiciosa.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, pues también en mi trabajo, todo anda bien afortunadamente. Mis padres te envían saludos.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Si, afortunadamente toda la familia está muy bien.

\- Shaoran yo… Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento el último día que nos vimos, discúlpame por salir corriendo y no despedirme de ti o por las cosas que te dije, supongo que estaba estresada.

\- No te preocupes, yo fui el imprudente al presionarte, perdóname por favor, pero de verdad tenía muchos deseos de verte y charlar contigo y supongo que no fue posible ¿no? Pero de verdad extraño mucho nuestras conversaciones y tu compañía. En fin, te he extrañado mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Shaoran, pero sabes que las cosas no puede ser como antes, nuestras vida han tomado rumbos distintos, pero sabes también que contarás conmigo incondicionalmente, siempre que me necesites búscame.

\- _Cuanto me gustaría estar contigo hora mismo_ – pensaba el ambarino

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Estás ahí?

\- Ah si, discúlpame. ¿Me decías?

\- Te preguntaba por Lin.

\- Ah si – Había pensado en primer momento decirle que había terminado con ella, pero luego decidió esperar hasta que todo fuera oficial para no hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo – Lin está bien, todo bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero cuéntame algo de ti Monstruo, imposible que todo esté exactamente igual en tu vida.

\- Bueno, pues tienes razón, la verdad es que he conocido a alguien, es psicólogo como tú, se llama Joseph Anderson y dio el discurso el día de tu graduación, lo conocí en el avión de regreso a Japón y nos volvimos a ver en el congreso.

\- Si…

\- Y bueno pues, hemos compartido mucho y él ha sido muy amable conmigo, cuidándome siempre…

\- Pero por lo que veo te ha causado una muy buena impresión.

\- Si, de hecho he decidido darme una oportunidad con él y pues…

\- ¿Qué dices? Sakura ¡pero si apenas lo conoces!

\- Y ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Pues… No sabes quién es, puede hacerte daño, no sé… ¡No me gusta!

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Claro que lo conozco y no me gusta para ti.

\- Repito mi pregunta. ¿Sabes algo de él que yo no?

\- No, no es eso, pero es tan… ¿Sabes qué? Hablamos después.

Shaoran le colgó el teléfono dejando a la castaña totalmente sorprendida sobre la reacción de su amigo, no sabía si estar molesta o triste. Cómo se podía atrever a decir eso, justo él que ya tenía una novia y estaba pensando en un futuro con ella. ¿Sería que sabía algo de Joseph que ella no?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran caminaba por su habitación, estaba furioso, se sentía frustrado y que su corazón ardía por los celos, el tiempo estaba totalmente en contra, se había tardado demasiado para volver a su lado; tanto, que ella ya estaba buscando nuevos senderos que no lo incluían.

\- Sakura, mi Sakura… Debo recuperarte.

En ese momento volteó a ver y su madre lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan turbado hijo?

\- Mamá… Es Sakura.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- No, no, solo quería escucharla y me dijo que había decidido darse una oportunidad con alguien más y eso me está matando.

\- Hijo, pero tampoco es prudente que le digas nada hasta que pase la reunión con el concilio, según lo que se determine sabrás qué hacer, si le dices algo sobre el fin de tu relación con Lin, se puede ilusionar y en realidad tu futuro es muy incierto aún.

\- Mamá pero ¿qué hago? No puedo permitir que se meta con cualquiera y el hombre que conoció... pues sí, es buena persona, pero no está a la altura de Sakura y tarde o temprano apagará ese brillo que en ella existe.

\- Hijo, si el destino decide que estén juntos, lo estarán; comprendo lo que sientes pero son amigos y ella te apoyó en su momento, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

\- Pero es tan difícil, tú sabes lo mucho que ella vale para mí.

\- Lo se Xiao Lang, pero decide: o la apoyas o te alejas de ella.

El ambarino suspiró pesadamente, su madre tenía razón, ahora sabía lo que había sentido Sakura con el asunto de Lin y aún así siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba a su lado. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en los resultados de la reunión con el concilio a día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño la noche anterior; con lo de Sakura y el concilio ya tenía suficiente para estar preocupado; su vida se definiría esa mañana por lo que muy temprano estuvo preparado vestido de manera elegante y a la espera de sus padres para dirigirse al lugar de la reunión.

Muy temprano en la mañana la familia Li se dirigía a dicha reunión, estaba establecido que no podía tener contacto con Lin para que no existieran ningún tipo de cambio en la información.

Ingresaron al lugar donde ya se hallaban los otros miembros de clanes que constituían el concilio, en el rostro del anciano líder del clan Cheng se notaba la tensión y preocupación respecto a lo que podría pasar y Lin se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos rojos evidenciaban que había llorado y el maquillaje no lograba esconder las ojeras. Shaoran se sintió culpable pensando que era el causante de esa situación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos estuvieron congregados y se dio inicio a la reunión.

\- Se les ha citado de manera extraordinaria teniendo en cuenta el compromiso pendiente entre el joven Xiao-Lang Li, heredero del clan Li y la señorita Lin Cheng, heredera del clan Cheng. Al parecer ha sucedido algo y dicho compromiso no puede llevarse a cabo. ¿Podrían exponer las razones por favor?

\- Si señor yo… He decidido que no puedo casarme con la señorita Cheng porque… - Intervenía Shaoran para ser interrumpido por Lin-

\- Si me disculpas, es mi tiempo de intervenir. Nuestro compromiso debe ser cancelado de manera definitiva e irrevocable pues… - respiró profundo- Yo no cumplo con los requisitos que exigen los clanes para desposarme con Shaoran. Perdón con el joven Li.

\- Exponga las razones por favor.

Ella miró por última vez a Shaoran y musitó un "perdóname"

\- Yo… Tengo un hijo.

Los rostros de todos los presentes evidenciaban la estupefacción al escuchar esta noticia, mientras el anciano abuelo de Lin inclinó su rostro como muestra de vergüenza.

-¿Puede ampliar la información por favor?

\- Si señor, como ustedes saben yo me crié en un internado en Europa desde la muerte de mis padres, nunca conté con un familiar o persona cercana que estuviera a mi cuidado. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad llegó el momento de salir y me inscribí a la universidad en Inglaterra.

Como comprenderán me dejé influenciar de las personas a mi alrededor y me enamoré de un inglés que me engañó; quedé en embarazo y por obvias razones lo oculté porque tenía en cuenta que podía ser expulsada del clan por mi comportamiento "indebido". Di a luz cuando recién cumplí los 19 años. Es un niño, su nombre es Qiang y tiene 6 años, está próximo a cumplir 7.

\- ¿De manera que usted abandonó a su hijo?

\- No, o por lo menos no como ustedes lo plantean. Él sabe que soy su madre pero siempre se ha encargado de criarlo una buena mujer de nacionalidad china que está radicada en Inglaterra desde hace muchos años.

\- Señorita Cheng, como usted bien lo dijo sus acciones ameritan ser expulsada del clan en el cual nació. Pero nos enfrentamos a un conflicto porque representaría la desaparición de su clan siendo usted la única pariente directa que podría asumir esa posición.

\- Lin,¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – Reclamaba Shaoran-

\- Silencio por favor – interrumpió quien precedía- Les pediremos que salgan de la sala, tendremos que estudiar este caso y tomar una decisión. Lo que sí se puede decir en este momento es que el joven Li queda liberado de su compromiso con la señorita Cheng. Ya determinaremos qué hacer al respecto.

Ambos jóvenes salieron mientras los demás iniciaban un agitado debate en el salón.

\- Lin, respóndeme por favor, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura – Porque este es tu tiquete a la libertad Shaoran. Yo… Guardaba en mi corazón la esperanza de que las cosas entre nosotros funcionarían pero mi parte racional sabía que no pasaría y necesitaba tener este as bajo la manga, pues de no ser por un asunto como este, de fuerza mayor, no te habrían permitido terminar con esto.

\- Lin, muchas gracias de verdad, solo quiero que sepas que si las cosas hubiesen funcionado, tu hijo nunca habría sido un problema, todo lo contrario. Has sido muy valiente, te admiro mucho.

-¿Sabes algo? Lo más seguro es que me expulsen del clan y aunque siento tristeza por mi abuelo nunca me había sentido más libre y tranquila.¡Por fin! Después de todos estos años podré sentir la paz en mi corazón y aprenderé a salir adelante por mis propios medios y a enseñarle a mi hijo a estar orgulloso de su mamá sin tener que escondernos mas.

\- Tienes razón y con seguridad tu niño se sentirá orgulloso de ti. Ya lo verás. Además eres brillante, una excelente profesional y podrás salir delante de esta situación.

\- Gracias Shaoran y nuevamente por favor perdóname, siento que te he engañado.

\- No te preocupes, todo lo contrario, agradezco el gesto que has tenido para conmigo, no te imaginas todo lo que significa.

\- Claro que lo entiendo Shaoran, aunque no de la misma manera en que lo debes estar sintiendo, pero imagino que estás ansioso por estar con ella. Como te dije alguna vez yo también quiero eso para mí y no que alguien se conforme conmigo simplemente.

Pasaron las horas y mientras ellos esperaban, la reunión continuaba su curso pero ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cerca de la noche, uno de los asistentes se encargó de llamarlos, todos estaban cansados pero debían resolver ese asunto.

\- En primer lugar en cuanto al asunto del clan Cheng, hemos tomado una decisión. Puesto que se ha cometido una falta grave a la ética que siempre nos ha regido – Lin miró con ironía- debe haber una sanción que en este caso será de carácter económico pues el clan no se puede disolver y hay un heredero directo.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! – contestaba ella- Mi hijo y yo queremos ser libres de todo esto, no tengo ningún problema con ser expulsada del clan yo…

\- ¡Lin! Guarda silencio – gritó el anciano Cheng- Estás sujeta a nuestro clan, no puedes decidir si quieres irte o quedarte y ahora tu hijo hace parte también de nosotros por lo tanto debe ser traído a China para que no se cometa los mismos errores que contigo. Será criado con nuestras tradiciones y costumbres para asumir el liderazgo del clan cuando corresponde y no se habla más del asunto.

La muchacha guardó silencio mientras lloraba desconsoladamente ante la mirada de Shaoran que sentía como la ira recorría su cuerpo, estaba tan cansado de que manejaran las vidas de las personas a su antojo excusándose en esas normas.

\- Ahora, con respecto al joven Li, es una lástima todo lo que ha sucedido, pero hemos tomado una decisión al respecto. Dile Hien.

Hien y Ierán por su parte solo guardaban silencio, está última reflejaba en su rostro la frustración que sentía.

\- Bueno… Por lo que veo tendré que hacerlo yo.

\- No espera… - refutaba Hien-

\- Hemos decidido que conseguiremos una nueva prometida para ti y que se realice el matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué,Pero qué dicen? Cumplí con mi parte del trato papá, no pueden hacerme esto.¡No pueden!

\- Xiao-Lang… – trataba de hablar Ierán.

\- Hien, dile a tu esposa que guarde silencio, se le permite estar pero no intervenir, que no se le olvide cuál es su posición, es una simple mujer.

\- ¡Ya basta! – grito Hien- Mi familia y yo hemos soportado suficiente. Somos el clan más antiguo y poderoso de entre todos los demás y no puedo seguir permitiendo que se sigan cometiendo este tipo de atropellos y mucho menos que le falten el respeto a mi esposa.

-¿Y entonces qué pretendes Hien Li?

\- Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Con mi esposa decidimos no asumir el liderazgo del consejo, pero estoy cansado de tantas arbitrariedades y mucho más cuando es mi familia la que está afectada. Nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo con Xiao-Lang, si las cosas no funcionaban con Lin lo liberaríamos de esa responsabilidad y cumpliré mi palabra, por encima de ustedes y de quién sea.

\- Ten en cuenta que se están levantando contra la totalidad del consejo.

El líder de los Li se levantó intempestivamente de su puesto – No pasarán por encima de mí y si eso representa hacer uso de todo nuestro poder e influencias lo haré. Nunca he intentado estar por encima de ustedes o sacar provecho de mi posición. Así que ustedes deciden señores.

Los otros ancianos se miraban y discutían entre ellos, nunca habían visto al señor Li hablar con tanta vehemencia y autoridad y así mismo tenían en cuenta lo cierto de sus palabras, muchos de ellos habían tenido que sacrificar a sus propios hijos y nietos por cumplir esas normas.

\- En ese caso… - se veía la desesperación en el rostro de Shaoran – renuncio. Renuncio a mi posición en el clan y si es necesario, renuncio al clan y a mi apellido.

Sus padres lo miraban estupefactos al igual que los otros miembros, pero el líder solo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Pobre muchachito,¿acaso piensas que puedes hacerlo?¡No seas iluso! No eres dueño de tu vida como para renunciar cuando quieras.

\- Entonces… - dijo Hien mirando a su hijo- Desde ahora Xiao-Lan, quedas expulsado del clan Li.

Ahora era el turno del líder de quedar totalmente desencajado ante la decisión del jefe de los Li.

\- Que te quede claro algo Xiao-Lang, tu vida es tuya, al contrario de lo que te acaban de decir, ahora eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones y si es tu pertenencia a este clan lo que te impide hacer lo que deseas… Te libero de este yugo.

Shaoran miraba a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que significaban esas palabras, acaso estaba su padre molesto por su intención de renunciar? Pero instantes después sus dos progenitores le lanzaron miradas llenas de comprensión y apoyo y él les sonrió de nuevo. No podía estar más agradecido, de manera que hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar con expresión triunfante.

No más, ahora por fin era libre del yugo que se le quería imponer a causa de su apellido.

Era momento de ir en busca de su felicidad que tenía nombre propio y estaba a kilómetros de él… Pero ella ya estaba buscando rehacer su vida por otro lado, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Aún así lucharía, ya había peleado la batalla más difícil y no se iba a rendir.

Bueno mis querid s... por fin Shaoran toma cartas en el asunto, pero qué creen ustedes? será demasiado tarde?... Serán solo cuestión de celos que a Shaoran no le guste Joseph? chan chan chan...

jejejejej Hola de nuevo! he tenido unos cuantos días locos y la verdad, me preocupa porque no he vuelto a escribir, como le decía a mi muy querida amiga Eli, soy la hermana perdida del chavo del ocho, me pasa cada cosa que si me pusiera a contarles... Mejor dicho...

De todas maneras, quienes han leído mis historias anteriores saben que no me gusta abandonar proyectos o ponerlos a esperar una vida porque se lo que se siente.

Me encanta que me escriban! lo saben no? Así que porfis no dejen de hacerlo que esto siempre me estimula muchísimo y de aquí en adelante vienen capítulos interesantes ya lo verán!... 6 reviews para el próximo?...

Besos y abrazos queridos lectores.

Ale-San


	20. VOY POR TI

**Hola! Yo de nuevo! espero que no se cansen de mi porque esto al parecer va para largo ejejejeje les traigo este capítulo pues esta semana promete ser un poco atareada... Sin más, aquí les dejo!**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **VOY POR TI**

Llegó a altas horas de la noche, apenas estaba siendo consciente de todo lo que había sucedido y sus padres aún no regresaban.

Se quedó dormido en la sala esperando a sus progenitores.

\- Xiao-Lang… Hijo, despierta-

Al abrir sus ojos era Ierán quien suavemente tocaba su hombro hincada frente a su rostro.

\- Mamá, ¿qué pasó?

\- Es demasiado tarde hijo, ve a descansar, en la mañana hablaremos.

\- Pero…

\- Shhhh solo ve.

El ambarino se levantó pesadamente llegando hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama a pesar de la incomodidad de su ropa. Se acostó quedando dormido en el acto.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La luz entraba con fuerza por la ventana, no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior y se despertó un poco desorientado, pero los recuerdos fueron golpeando su mente respecto a todo lo sucedido en día anterior. Se apresuró para estar presentable e ir en busca de sus padres y aclarar la situación de lo acontecido en la reunión del concilio.

Cuando bajó, los encontró a todos desayunando.

\- Joven Shaoran, ¿desea que sirva su desayuno?

\- Si, Wei, por favor.

Se sentó sin apartar la mirada de sus padres quienes solo saludaron y continuaron en lo suyo, con su desayuno y su padre viendo el diario.

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ – Pensaba Li.

\- Papá, mamá, necesitamos hablar.

\- Y lo haremos, toma tu desayuno tranquilo, todo en su tiempo.

A veces esa tranquilidad de sus padres podía sacarlo de casillas.

Tomó el desayuno traído por Wei y lo consumió despacio, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente. ¿Y si se habían retractado de la decisión del día anterior? O ¿qué implicaciones tenía para su vida la expulsión del clan? ¿Sus padres pensarían que estaba rechazando a su familia y legado?

Entre todos estos pensamientos terminó su desayuno y no se fijó que sus padres se habían levantado de la mesa. Al ver su inquietud Wei intervino.

\- Los señores lo esperan en el estudio joven Shaoran

Se levantó con prontitud caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar donde le esperaban, estaba sudando frío y sus manos tenían un imperceptible temblor. Su vida se estaba decidiendo en ese momento.

Llamó a la puerta suavemente.

\- Pasa por favor.

Al ingresar, encontró a su padre sentado en la gran silla del escritorio y su madre de pie a su lado.

\- Siéntate por favor.

Siguió las indicaciones de Hien, sabía que sus padres notaban el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él.

\- Shaoran hijo, creo que tienes muy claro en tu mente lo que sucedió ayer. Después de tu salida del salón se generó un acalorado debate entre todos los jefes de los clanes.

\- Papá yo…

\- Déjame terminar. Siempre, durante nuestra lucha por tu libertad y el cambio de las normas que han regido al concilio durante siglos hemos encontrado férreas oposiciones por parte de los otros jefes, pero el caso tuyo y de la señorita Cheng ha permitido evidenciar lo cruel de esta situación.

Durante años, estas leyes se han aplicado sin que los aludidos se opongan. Creo que siempre se les ha inculcado esa obediencia incondicional aun cuando sabemos que muchos de esos matrimonios han sido crueles y generaciones han sufrido. Pero al parecer no han sido solo ustedes quienes se han levantado en oposición a esto.

En tu caso, efectivamente estás expulsado del clan Li, son decisiones que no tienen reversa después de un tiempo. Pero la situación será analizada de manera cuidadosa, de manera que es posible, que en un futuro puedas reintegrarte al clan.

\- ¿Pero eso qué significa o que implicaciones tiene?

\- Técnicamente, significa que ya no estás bajo nuestra cobertura en ninguna manera, incluyendo el área financiera... Es decir que estarás por tu cuenta.

\- Papá, tú sabes que eso no me importa, puedo aprender a vivir con el fruto de mi trabajo aunque esté acostumbrado a ciertas comodidades… Lo que en realidad me preocupa es lo que pienses. No quiero que te avergüences de mi.

En ese momento agachó su rostro y empezó a llorar.

\- Yo los amo mucho, ustedes han sido los mejores padres que pude tener y me duele el corazón pensar que los haya defraudado.

En ese momento Ierán lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Hijo, jamás podríamos sentirnos defraudados por ti. Todo lo contrario, lo que hiciste ayer fue muy valiente y aunque nos pusiste en aprietos por un momento, podemos ver que cuentas con la fortaleza de luchar por lo que quieres en la vida y eso nos hace enorgullecer.

Alzó su rostro y vió a su padre sonreír. – Eso es cierto Xiao-Lang, haces honor a tu nombre. Por otro lado, no podemos dejarte desprotegido. Hemos preparado una reunión con los contadores y financieros de la empresa para buscar la manera de crear una cuenta a tu nombre que te permita vivir con tranquilidad mientras esto sucede. Eso sí. Tienes que salir de China de manera indefinida y no puedo mentirte, esto podría tardar mucho tiempo y tampoco podemos viajar a verte.

El rostro de Shaoran lucía desconcertado, por un lado estaba feliz de poder hacer su vida con libertad pero eso significaría alejarse de su familia a quienes tanto amaba.

\- Vamos Shaoran, anímate. Has logrado lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer, ve en busca de tu felicidad, nosotros seguiremos luchando porque seas feliz. Lo mereces.

\- Gracias mamá, te voy a extrañar mucho, no lo imaginas.

\- No te preocupes hijo, tendremos videoconferencias cuando quieras. – respondía Hien.

\- Debo preparar todo entonces.

\- Wei ya está en eso, recibió órdenes al respecto; también sobre tus documentos y todo lo que sea necesario.

\- Pero pensé que mi salida debía ser inmediata.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo sea haga de la manera más discreta; pero debes dejar todo resuelto en la universidad, no puede quedar nada pendiente.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias.

Una bella sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y se levantó de la silla dando un abrazo a su padre y besando a su madre para salir del lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba en la universidad en compañía de Yukito cuando recibió una llamada.

\- Hola Joseph – saludó con una sonrisa lo que llamó la atención de Yukito-

La castaña se retiró del lugar y un buen rato después regresó muy animada.

\- Sakurita te ves muy contenta, ¿será acaso por la llamada que acabas de recibir?

\- Pues Yukito… No te puedo mentir, sí estoy muy contenta, es la primera vez que todo es como debe ser y sin tantas complicaciones. Mira con Yue, él solo me decía cosas bonitas y me trataba bien pero nunca concretó nada y mira como terminó y… Shaoran… Pues Shaoran es un imposible y no puedo seguirme desgastando, quiero enamorarme y tener a alguien que me quiera como una persona normal.

\- Bueno Sakurita, tú sabes qué es lo que quieres y si crees que lo puedes encontrar en Joseph, sabes que te apoyo y te apoyaré siempre.

\- Gracias Yukito.

Continuaron con su trabajo y para el tutor era muy reconfortante ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su querida alumna, era justo que una muchacha como ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad al lado de un hombre que llegara a quererla tanto como ella merecía.

Pasaban los días y la relación entre ellos iba mejor, incluso una semana después Sakura había decidido formalizar las cosas y ponerle un nombre a su relación. Eran novios oficialmente.

\- ¡Hola chicas!

\- ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien Tommy.

\- Te ves muy contenta Sak ¿a qué se debe?

\- Bueno pues de eso venía a hablarles, traje galletas.

\- O es algo muy bueno que quieres celebrar, o algo muy malo que quieres contentarnos – la miró con suspicacia Meiling-

\- ¡Mei! ¿Por qué siempre tan desconfiada?

\- Querida es una cualidad de cualquier buen abogado – dijo con suficiencia-

\- Y te queda como anillo al dedo – respondió Tomoyo-

\- Pero ahora si, cuéntanos.

\- Bueno, pues como les dije el otro día decidí darle una oportunidad a Joseph

\- Ajá y…

\- Bueno pues que… Ahora somos novios.

Los rostros de sus amigas eran un poema, al parecer no sabían cómo reaccionar a la noticia.

\- Chicas…

\- ¡Perdón Sak! ¡Felicidades!

\- Si Sakurita, me alegro por ti.

\- Jmmmm se les nota la felicidad. Díganme qué es lo que no les gusta.

\- No es que no nos guste Sak… Es solo que te queremos mucho y todo lo que te ha pasado nos hace estar alertas, no queremos verte sufrir.

\- Gracias Mei, ustedes son las mejores amigas que pudiera tener, no saben cómo aprecio su preocupación, pero ya saben que esto hace parte de la vida ¿no? Caer y volver a levantarse, no quisiera terminar con el corazón intacto solo por miedo a sufrir.

\- Así es amiga y te lo dijimos antes, te apoyaremos.

Continuaron su almuerzo hablando de diversos temas. Menos uno, uno que era como un tabú pues a pesar de la nueva sonrisa de Sakura y la oportunidad que se estaba dando pues existíael temor de abrir esas heridas que aun eran tan nuevas y sensibles.

Pasó la tarde y cada una de las jóvenes tomó su camino, Meiling iba con dirección a su casa cuando sintió su celular.

\- _Hola Mei_ – Era un mensaje de Shaoran-

\- Jmmmm pero miren quien se digna a saludar a su prima, el ingrato Shaoran.

\- _Ay no seas tan dura conmigo, solo que todo aquí ha estado completamente revolucionado. Dime ¿estás sola?_

\- Si, voy camino a casa.

\- _En un rato te llamo y te cuento todo lo que ha pasado_.

\- Vale, te estaré esperando.

La joven china había quedado inquieta ante lo que su primo le había escrito. ¿Revolucionado? Algo tenía que estar pasando y seguramente era importante, tendría que esperar a la noche para averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto Sakura hablaba entusiasmada con su nuevo novio que al terminar el día siempre la llamaba para contarle todo lo que había hecho y obviamente preguntarle a ella.

\- Y¿ya hablaste con las chicas?

\- Si, almorzamos juntas.

-¿Todo bien?

\- Claro que si, bueno, tienen sus reservas pero es porque me quieren cuidar, por lo demás les agradas en verdad.

\- Bueno, eso espero, a mi me caen muy bien y quiero llegar a ganar su confianza.

\- Pero eso no lo vas a lograr si estás viajando todo el tiempo.

\- Lo sé mi niña, espérame que pronto estaré contigo.

\- Eso espero, porque no quiero sentirme tan solita.

\- No digas eso… Me haces sentir mal. Pero bueno señorita, tengo entendido que tienes mucho trabajo así que no te voy a interrumpir. Cuídate, te quiero mucho.

En otro lugar un par de primos sostenían una conversación telefónica.

\- Shaoran, lo que me cuentas es increíble,¿es decir que estarás exiliado?

\- _Si, y no se sabe por cuánto tiempo, siento mucho no poder ver a mis padres o hermanas cuando yo quiera pero por otro lado me siento libre Mei eso es maravilloso._

\- Pues si, por ese lado te felicito.

\- _Y¿cómo está Sakura?_

Era una pregunta que Meiling no sabía cómo responder. No quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia a Shaoran de que su querida Sakura estaba pasando página y se sentía contenta con eso.

\- _Mei…¿Por qué no me respondes, Le pasó algo?_

\- No, no, de ninguna manera, es solo que… Ay Shao, mira, ella está decidida a empezar de nuevo y ha encontrado a una persona para hacerlo, está tranquila; no la veíamos así hace mucho tiempo.

\- _Ya veo… Si, ella me comentó algo pero yo me porté como un idiota cuando me lo dijo y terminé con la llamada, no hablo con ella desde entonces._

\- Shaoran, se que no debo intervenir en esto, y puede sonar un poco duro, pero cuando tú le dijiste lo de Lin a ella le dolió mucho pero aún así siempre estuvo a tu lado y no te reprochó nada. Siempre dijo que era tu amiga y debía apoyarte,¿no eres acaso su amigo, O es solo cuando te conviene? Ella ha hecho mucho por ti y debes recordarlo.

\- _Lo sé Mei, me sentí como lo peor cuando me porté así pero me duele como no tienes idea_.

\- Pues tendrás que superarlo y estar de su lado, ya cuando estés aquí en Japón encontrarás la manera de recuperarla, por ahora sé lo que debes ser. Su amigo.

\- _Gracias Mei, creo que debo hablar con ella._

\- Cuídate¿si? y cuando regreses avísame… Ay por cierto, aunque todavía faltan unos días, haremos una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sakura en el restaurante de Touya, será muy divertido, vamos a tocar todos que bueno que pudieras estar.

\- Te confirmaré, si puedo quiero que sea sorpresa así que no comentes nada de lo que está pasando

\- Adiós Shaoran.

\- Adiós Mei.

Shaoran terminó la llamada y se recostó en su cama pensativo sobre su situación con Sakura, se sentía en un predicamento pero si algo tenía claro es que no podía seguirse alejando de ella y dejarle el camino libre al otro. No señor, debía permanecer cerca para dar la pelea.

Sakura por su parte, se encontraba escribiendo un informe en su laptop cuando sonó el teléfono, lo tomó sin mirar quién llamaba.

\- _Hola._

-¿Shaoran?

\- _Soy yo Kino,¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien,¿y tú?

\- _Bien y avergonzado contigo. Quería disculparme por la actitud infantil que tomé el día que me contaste que habías conocido a alguien_.

\- Pues si, en realidad me sorprendió mucho pero te comprendo.

- _¿Me perdonas entonces?_

\- Claro que sí.

- _¿Cómo va tu vida?_

\- Estoy redactando un informe pero nada más, ya sabes que se acerca la primavera y no hace tanto frío; además permanezco sola en casa y aprovecho para no atrasarme.

\- _Es cierto, tengo entendido que Joseph viaja constantemente._

\- Así es, ya hace unos días está en Kyoto.

\- _Y¿no te sientes muy sola?_

\- Aprendí a lidiar con eso, además tú me enseñaste que la distancia son solo kilómetros siempre que dos corazones estén unidos.

Golpe bajo,¿así se sentía ella respecto a Joseph? Era un vínculo que el ambarino pensaba solo existía entre ellos.

\- _Si, así es_.

\- Y Lin,¿Cómo está?

\- _En este momento no puedo decirte con exactitud, pero creo que bien_.

La castaña no quiso indagar al respecto.

\- _Entonces… Supongo que las cosas van muy bien con Joseph._

\- Si, ya somos novios oficialmente.

\- _Y¿qué dijo Touya? No me imagino dónde habrá tenido que esconderse el pobre Joseph._

\- Es que… No se lo he dicho aún.

\- _No lo puedo creer. Pues te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto, es tu hermano y te quiere mucho, se va a sentir defraudado si no compartes eso con él._

\- Tienes razón. Ahora que lo dices creo que hoy regresa más temprano a casa, lo esperaré para hablar con él. Gracias por tu consejo Shaoran.

- _Ni lo menciones monstruo. Perdóname por no estar aquí cuando me has necesitado, pero te aseguro de que ahora en adelante siempre podrás contar conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos._

-¿Seguro, No habrá inconvenientes futuros?

\- _No, prometimos nunca soltarnos y eso no lo voy a olvidar, aunque esté aquí en China o al otro lado del mundo. Siempre estaré a tu lado._

\- Gracias Shaoran, y sabes que en mí siempre tendrás una amistad sincera.

\- _Lo sé monstruo. Por ahora tengo que dejarte, cuídate mucho y¡escríbeme! Extraño tus mensajes_.

-¿Pero no será inconveniente? Es decir,¿Lin no se molestará?

\- _Nah, no te preocupes por nada_.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- _Ahora si me voy. Adiós._

Terminó aquella llamada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir esa cercanía con su querido amigo; quizá las cosas volverían a la normalidad, con el tiempo podría resignarse a estar sin él, porque a pesar de sentir atracción por Joseph y sentirse verdaderamente bien a su lado sabía que nadie podría reemplazar a Shaoran en su corazón.

Algunas horas más pasaron y se percató de que Touya llegaba a la casa en compañía de su novia.

\- Monstruo,¿estás despierta? Traje postre.

-¡Que delicia! Hola hermano, hola Kaho – saludó a esta última con un abrazo-

-¿Cómo estás Sakurita?

\- Muy bien, estudiando como siempre.

\- Hermano, necesito hablar contigo.

Él la miró con recelo – Ahora qué pasó.

-¡Touya! No le hables así,¿no te moleste que yo esté? – dijo refiriéndose a la castaña

\- Para nada… En fín, conociste a Joseph y me parece que te cayó bien.

\- Jmmmm la verdad me es totalmente indiferente. No como el mocoso chino, ése si me cae de la patada. - respondió Kinomoto-

\- Touya, Shaoran es un gran muchacho,¡eres terrible!. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo, pues antes de irse me dijo que quería iniciar una relación conmigo y pues yo lo estuve pensando y decidí que si. De manera que somos novios y quería comentarte.

-¿Novios? Pero si él ni vive acá

\- Eso no importa, pero hablamos todo el tiempo y procurará venir frecuentemente.

\- Bueno, como quieras entonces. Eso si, que no se pase de listo contigo y la próxima vez que venga hablaré con él.

Sakura le sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo – gracias hermano, si no les molesta, me llevo mi postre que estoy a punto de terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ve tranquila – contestó Kaho para luego dirigirse a su novio- ¿Y se puede saber a ti qué te pasó? Lo que dijo Sakura era para que armaras una guerra, pero lo tomas con una tranquilidad que me parece sospechosa.

\- Mi amor, es solo que – se rió – es una tontería, no es real.

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- Trataré de explicarte. Cuando vi a Joseph… Sinceramente supe que no representaría nada en la vida de mi hermana. Cosa diferente de cuando conocí a Li. No sé lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero ese si es una amenaza, él si puede robarme lo que tanto he cuidado. Por eso no le doy importancia al asunto, será algo intrascendente ya lo verás.

\- Eres un celópata Touya.

\- Solo protejo lo que amo y haría lo mismo contigo Kaho.

Su novia sonrió al comentario y él se acercó para llenarla de besos. – Sabes que te amo¿no?

\- Y yo a ti – respondió la peliroja-

Cada quien continuó con sus actividades y en sus respectivos lugares, se respiraba una relativa calma, como si una tormenta hubiese sacudido sus vidas por un tiempo pero se estaba calmando poco a poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días iban pasando, la primavera llegaba adornando cada calle de la ciudad; sin duda era su época favorita del año, disfrutaba su recorrido a la universidad acompañada por el aroma de las flores, todo en su vida estaba marchando bien, tenía una relación sentimental con la que se sentía contenta, poco a poco iba recuperando su amistad con Shaoran, académicamente todo iba muy bien. No necesitaba más.

El sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensueño.

\- _Hey monstruo,¿Qué haces?_

\- Hola, voy camino a la universidad.¿Tú?

\- _Haciendo unas diligencias.¿Qué tal el clima?_

\- Maravilloso, tendrías que estar acá Shaoran,¡es hermoso!

\- _Algún día Kino. Te deseo un día muy bonito_.

\- Claro, te escribo luego. Cuídate.

\- _Igual tú, un beso._

La chica tomó el teléfono en sus manos y sonrió, pero el aparato empezó a sonar nuevamente y como siempre contestó sin fijarse de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué otra cosa se te ofrece?

- _Ehmmmm… saludar a mi novia_.

-¡Perdón Joseph! Pensé que se trataba de alguien más.

\- _Si, eso veo. Pero bueno,¿cómo estás preciosa?_

\- Muy bien, camino a la universidad.

\- _Maravilloso, te dejo entonces._

-¿Estás ocupado?

\- _Luego te diré qué sucede, por ahora, te mando un beso_.

La castaña no comprendió las palabras de su novio pero no les dio demasiada importancia. Llegó a la universidad, ingresó a la primera clase que sería hasta el medio día; no podía almorzar con sus amigas pues Meiling estaba en Tokio resolviendo un asunto de su familia por lo que había dicho y Tomoyo estaba en una audición para el coro nacional.

Aun así ella sabía disfrutar sus momentos de soledad, de manera que se digirió al lugar de siempre, bajo aquel frondoso árbol de cerezo, llevando su pequeña caja de almuerzo y como siempre un buen libro para amenizar el momento.

Su próxima clase no sería sino hasta las 3 pm. Mucho tiempo libre, así que almorzó sin prisas y decidió estar un rato más en aquel lugar disfrutando de la brisa primaveral que sacudía los pequeños pétalos a su alrededor.

Por un momento se recostó en el árbol cerrando sus ojos, no era su intención dormir, solo disfrutar de la paz y los aromas florales que se percibían en esa área del campus.

\- Pareces una visión – la suave voz a su lado la sobresaltó de inmediato, cuando se volvió para ver, era su novio con una sonrisa dulce mirándola.

-¡Joseph! Pero…¿Qué haces aquí? – lo abrazó de inmediato y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

\- Te extrañaba y quería verte.

\- No lo puedo creer, de verdad me siento muy feliz de verte.

Él se sentó a su lado mientras ella se recostaba en su hombro.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

\- Tengo clase a las 3

\- Mmmm tenemos tiempo. Vamos por un helado.

-¡Si!

Él se levantó primero para luego extenderle su mano, al empezar a caminar Joseph tomó su mano, gesto que a ella le pareció extraño, pues su relación siempre había sido telefónica; nunca había sentido su contacto y si, se sentía bien, pero diferente. No era como otras manos que encajaban perfecto con las suyas. Se abofeteó mentalmente, tenía que alejar ese tipo de sentimientos, esa era su realidad y debía aceptarla y aprender a estar contenta con eso.

Lo miraba fijamente, en realidad era más apuesto de lo que recordaba, tenía un semblante relajado y unos rasgos muy fijos, su cabello era negro y su piel blanca, los ojos color almendrados y aunque siempre llevaba lentes no dejaba de verse sumamente guapo.

\- Sakura

\- Dime

\- Si me sigues mirando así me vas a hacer sonrojar.

-¡Perdóname por favor! – de inmediato bajó la mirada y se sonrojó profusamente-

\- Es una broma preciosa – dijo el joven volviéndose a ella y tomando su rostro tiernamente - me encanta ser observado por esos ojos hermosos.

Continuaron su camino, él era bastante alto, a medida que caminaban se sentía más cómoda a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meiling buscaba impaciente entre la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el lugar. No comprendía por qué no lograba encontrarlo si sabía que estaba en el lugar.

Entre una multitud lo pudo ver y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Shaoran!

\- Hola Mei

Ambos primos se abrazaron con cariño y Meiling se asió de su brazo mientras caminaban.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

\- Tranquilo, fue la despedida la que dolió.

\- No lo imagino.

\- Ya te imaginarás, fuutie se puso a llorar histérica mientras Fanren trataba de tranquilizarla, a la vez que mamá le lanzaba una de esas miradas tan suyas que te dejan helado y papá se reía. Ahora que lo pienso fue una escena bastante graciosa. Pero cuando ya empezó el abordaje… No te niego Mei, fue muy difícil, saber que esta salida no es como las otras, no saber cuándo volveré a verlos o si volveré a verlos.

\- Shaoran, pero las cosas mas valiosas tienen así mismo un precio grande por pagar e independientemente del caso de Sakura, es tu libertad; si cedías a la imposición de un matrimonio tendrías que ceder a todo lo demás y eso no es justo.

\- Lo sé y aunque me duele no me arrepiento, todo lo contrario; a pesar de que mis padres fueron tan comprensivos y tan laxos siempre tuve esa sombra de duda sobre mis "obligaciones" y en fin…

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema. Tu apartamento está listo solo debes llegar e instalarte.

\- Gracias Mei, creo que por hoy solo descansaré, ya tendré tiempo de hacer lo demás.

Se dirigieron al apartamento y compartieron otro rato sobre todas las cosas acontecidas en sus vidas.

\- Shaoran, creo que es hora de irme, ya sabes como se pone el tráfico y la estación está un poco lejos.

\- Es una lástima que aún no tenga mi auto para poder llevarte y saludar a la familia.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo haremos cuando vayas al cumpleaños de Sakura, no olvides que es en tres días.

\- Oye sí, tenemos que preparar todo para la sorpresa y… debo pensar en qué regalo darle,¿me ayudarías a elegirlo?

\- Claro, mañana solo tendré clase en la mañana, podemos salir en la tarde.

\- Perfecto, pero no te dejaré ir sola, te acompaño a la estación.

Continuaron compartiendo mientras llegaban al lugar y disfrutaban aquella noche primaveral, poco a poco la tristeza por su amarga partida era disipada por la esperanza de una nueva vida en libertad, disfrutando de la amistad y compañía de personas que lo querían y con la posibilidad de luchar por la persona que tanto amaba.

 **Y regresó Shaoran señores!¿Cómo creen que será el reencuentro? Pues como saben ya está escrito hace un buen tiempo y créanme, me esforcé mucho porque fuera lo más lindo posible jejejejeje ahhhh y que se atenga el pobre Joseph porque llegó el que pone a latir el corazoncito de nuestra Sakura.**

 **Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana y hayan logrado descansar y tomar nuevas fuerzas para esta semana que empieza.**

 **Gracias a quienes aún no se han aburrido y me siguen leyendo, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz de verdad y me animan a seguir adelante.**

 **Así que para el reencuentro... Qué tal unos 5 reviews eh? No importa si estoy muy ocupada, si lo logran les cumplo!**

 **Besos y abrazos mis queridos lectores card captors!**

 **Ale-San**


	21. REENCUENTRO

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí va el capítulo del reencuentro pero antes una pequeña aclaración. Les preguntaba el otro día su opinión sobre el dicho popular de que "un clavo saca otro clavo" y mi opinión es la siguiente: LO APRENDÍ A PALOS CON ESTA EXPERIENCIA. UN CLAVO NO SACA OTRO CLAVO JEJEJEJE**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **REENCUENTRO.**

El día había llegado. Era un precioso y soleado sábado 1 de abril, cumplía 20 años y había superado el año más difícil de su corta vida; desde haberse enamorado perdidamente de quien no la correspondía y ser engañada por el mismo, hasta haber padecido una peligrosa enfermedad y que su vida corriera peligro, para luego construir una fuerte amistad con la persona que la había herido y por último… Conocerlo a él. Su mejor amigo, la persona más valiosa de su vida.

Pero justo cuando sus pensamientos se detienen en él recuerda a su novio, Joseph… Qué dilema y si, poco a poco había aprendido a quererlo y valorar su compañía; era un hombre maravilloso, detallista y en los últimos días que había estado en Tomoeda le había demostrado que estaba loco por ella. Pero el corazón no entiende razones o argumentos por más que estos sean claros; él elige y en ese caso Sakura trataba de convencerlo de olvidar a quien no debía querer.

Por el momento, seguiría intentando, no se iba a rendir tan fácil ante una fantasía y Joseph tenía todas las cualidades para lograr enamorarla con locura, solo era cuestión de tiempo (según ella).

\- Monstruo, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa?

Le sonrió a su hermano con dulzura cuando lo vio entrar con un delicioso desayuno para ella.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sakura, ya tienes 20 años y eres toda una mujer.

En ese momento sonó el timbre por lo que Touya se adelantó para abrir.

\- ¡Sakura, ven por favor!. –gritó desde la sala-

Ella se apresuró a bajar para encontrarse con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

 _"_ _Mi princesa_ (odiaba que le dijera así) _, sé que cumples años pero eres tú quien me ha dado el mejor regalo, tu corazón. Te amo. Joseph_ "

Touya miraba su reacción con atención, no correspondía a la de una mujer enamorada, antes veía las flores con cariño pero con resignación.

\- Sakura… ¿No dices nada?

\- Si, están muy lindas ¿no? Voy a ponerlas en agua.

\- _Ay mi pobre hermanita –_ Pensaba Touya

Pero instantes después sonó el timbre de nuevo. Touya abrió y al ver de qué se trataba rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- Que sucede Touya estaba en la…

Se quedó sin palabras al ver el precioso ramo de lirios que ingresaba y en medio un hermoso osito de felpa y una tarjeta.

 _"_ _Kinomonstruo, un año más de vida… Y qué año ¿eh? Estoy tan agradecido de que me hayas permitido hacer parte de él, has adquirido muchos aprendizajes que te hacen ser la maravillosa persona que eres. Deseo que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad, recibe este pequeño obsequio y un abrazo enorme con todo mi corazón. Disfruta mucho este día especial. S.L"_

Ahora sí, su rostro se había transformado por completo; abrazaba al osito con total ternura y reflejaba todos los sentimientos que en su corazón existían, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro y se fue dando brinquitos hacia su cuarto.

Touya no hizo más que reír, por más que ella tratara de engañarse las cosas eran más que claras para él.

Ya en su habitación la castaña tomó su teléfono y marcó emocionada.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- _Hey, es el monstruo cumpleañero_

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me gustó tu regalo, solo tú sabes lo mucho que amo los lirios y están hermosos ¿te envío una foto?

\- _No es necesario yo mismo los elegí._

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Desde Hong Kong?

\- ¡ _Diablos!, piensa rápido idiota_ \- _Como crees Kino, pues desde la tienda me enviaron una foto para poderlas comprar_ – _fiuuuuu eso estuvo cerca-_

\- Ya veo- dijo decepcionada, por un momento su corazón se detuvo al pensar que él pudiera estar en Japón.

\- _Bueno pequeño monstruo, me alegra muchísimo haberte generado una sonrisa, te mereces lo mejor de la vida, ¡te quiero!_

\- Yo a ti y muchas gracias.

Ahora sí, con el corazón totalmente feliz tomó su desayuno y se puso el bello vestido que Tomoyo le había hecho; arregló su cabello dejándolo ondulado en las puntas, sentía que de alguna manera ese día sería maravilloso pues tenía un almuerzo con sus preciosas amigas en casa de Tomoyo y al finalizar la tarde irían al restaurante donde todo estaría dispuesto para su fiesta.

Saliendo de su casa el celular empezó a sonar.

\- ¡Hola mi princesa hermosa! – Aghhhh como odiaba que le dijera así.

\- Hola Joseph… ¿Qué te he dicho de que me digas princesa?

\- Lo sé mi amor, pero así te veo… En fín, ¿te gustó?

\- ¿El qué?

\- No me digas que no te llegó mi regalo.

\- Ayyyy siiiii ¡perdóname! Olvidé por completo llamarte, es que llegó justo cuando iba a desayunar y me distraje, las puse en agua, están hermosas.

\- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y ¿qué haces?

\- Voy camino a casa de Tommy, almorzaré con mis amigas.

\- Si es cierto, lo había olvidado. ¿Puedo verte antes?

\- Claro, voy llegando al parque pingüino.

\- Perfecto, espérame cinco minutos.

Se sentó con toda tranquilidad en una de las bancas del parque viendo a los niños jugar mientras el viento mecía con suavidad la falda de su vestido y su cabello.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Me asustaste!

\- Perdón mi amor, te ves tan hermosa Sakura.

Lentamente se acercó a la castaña para aprisionar sus labios en un beso. Ella se dejaba llevar pues su novio besaba increíblemente bien aunque jamás comparable con… Cierto ambarino, pues en realidad cada vez que se besaron no era algo netamente físico iba más allá de toda lógica.

En fin… debía disfrutar del momento y del hombre que tenía a su lado quien la quería, sí y ella también aprendería a hacerlo, porque era posible ¿cierto?.

\- No me cansaré de decirlo, te ves muy hermosa, por qué no llamas a las chicas y no se… Aplazas el almuerzo, vienes conmigo y compartimos este día los dos solos.

¿Era su impresión o le estaba insinuando algo más?… No lo sabía, pero él nunca la había mirado de esa forma: con deseo, más allá de esa ternura que siempre reflejaba en él.

\- ¡No! Cómo se te ocurre – se apartó de él lo más posible- Ya me comprometí con ellas y nunca les haría algo como eso.

\- Es una lástima mi amor.

\- Siiii… Una lástima… Y bueno, tengo que irme, me están esperando.

\- Hey, tranquila, yo te acompaño.

Se fueron hacia la casa de Tomoyo tomados de la mano, poco a poco sintió que todo regresó a la normalidad, pero también se sentía inquieta por ese tema; en realidad nunca lo había pensado… Por lo menos no con él.

Reprendió sus pensamientos y siguió disfrutando de la plática con su novio en la medida que avanzaban hacia la casa de su amiga Daidouiji, las conversaciones con Joseph podían variar desde los temas más triviales hasta los más profundos donde ella aprovechaba para enriquecer sus aprendizajes en esta área del conocimiento.

Después de un rato de caminar se encontraron en su destino por lo que él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó nuevamente de manera apasionada.

\- Ehhh… Este... gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Claro que si preciosa – partió guiñándole un ojo-

¡Oh dilema!, ¿qué haría ahora con su recién descubierto pasional novio?.

\- ¡Sakurita! Que bueno que llegaste.

Sin percatarse había llegado donde estaban sus amigas.

\- Oye estás roja y te ves muy distraída... Bueno, más.

\- No me hagan caso chicas, es que… Ay no sé qué hacer.

\- A ver, cuenta, cuenta – se acercó Meiling apoyando su rostro en sus manos y con mirada curiosa-

\- Mei, ya te he dicho que dejes de ser chismosa.

\- Y tú Tomoyo, deja de fingir que no te interesa y mejor siéntate que Sak nos contará todo.

\- Ay chicas, ustedes son un caso… Bueno, sucede…

La castaña empezó con su relato de lo acontecido esa mañana en el parque con su novio, la manera como la había mirado y lo que ella pensaba, había sido una insinuación a algo más… íntimo.

\- Mmmmm Bueno Sak, pues no culpes al pobre hombre, no se puede pasar solo con besos toda la vida… Debe estar esperando algo más.

\- Pero, en realidad no lo había pensado, ustedes saben que yo…

\- Si Sakurita, eso no es un secreto, pero parte de una relación es eso, aunque no puedes sentirte presionada, debes pensarlo seriamente.

Sakura se cubría el rostro con las manos, estaba totalmente roja ante la conversación sostenida con sus amigas, no lo había pensado mucho pero era una situación con la que debía lidiar.

\- Bueno ya… Hablemos de otra cosa o el rostro de Sakura va a estallar.

\- jajajajaj ¡exagerada!

\- Ya viene el almuerzo.

Departieron aquella tarde todas juntas como era costumbre para ellas, poco a poco las horas pasaron y se acercaba el ocaso, de manera que se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad rumbo al restaurante de Touya desde donde se dejaba escuchar la música y las personas al interior del lugar.

Había globos y flores llenando todo el espacio así como los rostros alegres de las personas que tanto quería y compartían cada día de su vida; era una fiesta íntima y con un ambiente de calidez, todos la saludaron con un abrazo al llegar, al fondo una mesa con muchos obsequios. Se sentía querida y feliz.

Rato después empezaron todos a tocar y cantar; reían, saltaban, bailaban, era una noche maravillosa… Joseph como siempre estaba muy cerca de Sakura, la abrazaba, la besaba y aunque Touya sabía que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él no eran muy fuertes, no le agradaba mucho que pusiera sus manos sobre su hermanita.

\- Hey, tú. Ven acá – llamó al novio de su hermana-

\- Dime Touya.

\- Por tu bien, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi hermana.

\- Pero… Es mi novia, es normal que quiera estar junto a ella.

\- Dile ese cuentico a ella, yo conozco tus intensiones y te estoy observando.

\- Está bien, disculpa si fui irrespetuoso.

\- Ahora ve con ella, no quiero que sospeche.

Regresó con el grupo ahora más cuidadoso con su contacto por lo que la castaña se sintió aliviada.

\- Bueno – dijo Eriol desde el improvisado escenario – es hora de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a nuestra querida Sakura.

De la cocina salió Kaho con un enorme pastel lleno de velitas y apagaron las luces del lugar.

Escucharon el sonido de una guitarra y una voz que entonaba la melodía.

\- Cumpleaños feliz…

\- _Esa voz_ – Se quedó congelada en su sitio mientras los demás observaban con cuidado su reacción.

\- Te deseamos a ti… Feliz cumpleaños Sakura… Feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Para cuando terminó la canción él estaba justo frente a ella.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron y empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿Sha… Shaoran? – preguntaba como si fuera una engañosa visión.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi monstruo – dijo él sonriéndole con una dulzura tal que ella extrañaba como no tenía idea (para mayor referencia imagínense la sonrisa de Shaoran cuando va en el autobus en el OVA).

No lo pensó un solo instante y se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? Dime por favor que no estoy soñando.

\- Si así fuera, sería el sueño más bello y no quisiera despertar jamás - respondió él muy bajito-

Hablaban entre susurros y nadie podía escuchar en realidad lo que se estaban diciendo, pero su sola cercanía y contacto irradiaba una energía tal que conmovía a todos en el lugar; a todos menos al novio de Sakura, que no sabía en realidad cómo reaccionar.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese abrazo, pero Sakura se percató de los demás en el lugar y de su novio y lo que debería estar sintiendo aunque no era el único.

\- Maldito mocoso, ¿no piensa soltar a mi hermana o qué?

\- No molestes Touya, está feliz ¿no lo notas? – decía una emocionada Kaho

Por otro lado el rostro de Yue reflejaba el disgusto que sentía.

\- Ehmmmm lo siento chicos, me emocioné mucho.

\- Claro que si mi amor, es comprensible – dijo Joseph poniéndose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros

Ella se tensó de inmediato ante el contacto y sonrió nerviosa apartándose de ambos hombres. Joseph por su parte extendió a Shaoran su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Joseph Anderson, novio de Sakura – dijo resaltando la última frase.

Shaoran por su parte le sonrió, ambos sabían perfectamente quiénes eran y lo que representaban en la vida de Sakura.

\- Gusto en conocerte, soy Shaoran, su mejor amigo.

Se miraron por un momento, se examinaron uno al otro hasta que la castaña los interrumpió.

\- Oigan ustedes, vengan a comer, está delicioso.

\- Claro que si preciosa, en un momento te seguimos – respondió Joseph.

Ambos hombres se ubicaron en la gran mesa que había sido habilitada para servir la comida, Joseph al lado de Sakura y Shaoran al lado de Meiling justo frente a la castaña.

\- Shaoran, que sorpresa tan grande nos diste. ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Indagaba Tomoyo-

\- Hace unos días, pero quería sorprenderlos y creo que lo logré ¿no monstruo?

\- Claro que sí

Las miradas entre ambos no pasaban desapercibidas para los demás asistentes a la fiesta.

\- Esto se está poniendo muy interesante Tommy - decía Eriol mientras observaba la escena y acomodaba sus lentes-

\- Eriol… Amor, no es momento para esos comentarios. Hay que tratar de aligerar el ambiente y sacar a Sakura de este apuro.

Terminaron de comer y reanudaron la fiesta.

Todos tocaban y cantaban con alegría mientras los demás bailaban y los coreaban.

\- ¡Un dueto entre Shaoran y Sakura! – gritó Yamazaki

Todos lo miraban y Eriol reía por lo bajo mientras su novia - chiharu- quería literalmente asfixiarlo por su imprudencia.

Los aludidos se miraron pero Rika y su novio junto a Naoko y el suyo empezaron a aplaudir – Que canten, que canten – Serían los únicos despistados que no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, pero poco a poco otras voces los fueron acompañando y al final sus amigos más cercanos también los animaban.

\- Esta canción no necesita batería – dijo Shaoran tomándola de la mano y sentándose con ella al piano, susurró en su oído la melodía que entonarían, ella sonrió y asintió.

El ambarino empezó a tocar y los demás reconocieron aquellas notas, era una vieja canción ochentera, romántica y calzaba perfecto con la ocasión.

Empezó él a cantar

Desvanecer (poligamia) (por favor escúchenla)

Shaoran:

 _Y saco fuerzas de donde no hay  
para hablarte de la forma en que yo más sé  
sentados en frente del piano _

Sakura:

 _Tanto tiempo viviendo y sintiéndome así  
palabras que quise y no pude decir  
tal vez sea tarde, pero el mundo en que das vueltas  
no me deja ni hablarte _

Shaoran:

 _Sólo quiero mirarte reír  
que seas feliz cuando estés junto a mí  
y tener un lugar en tu mente _

Sakura:

 _Sólo quiero hacerte sentir por mí  
lo mismo que siento yo por ti  
pero no lo podía decir_

Dúo:

 _Entonces te envolví en mi canción  
por primera vez sentiste aquella voz _

Sakura:

 _Desahogándose, gritándote  
haciéndote entender..._

Shaoran:

 _Oh nena tú te ves tan linda que siento…_

Cuando terminó esa frase todos les animaban y seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la canción y aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar para sacar sus celulares como si estuvieran en un concierto.

Retomaron el coro de la canción entre miradas cómplices.

Dúo

 _Entonces te envolví en mi canción  
por primera vez sentiste aquella voz _

Sakura:

 _Desahogándose, gritándote,  
haciéndote entender _

Shaoran:

 _Oh nena tú te ves tan linda que siento… que el mundo tiende a desvanecer… A desvanecer._

\- Uhhhhhhhh – gritaban y aplaudían todos en el lugar

Shaoran se acercó nuevamente al oído de su compañera corriendo un poco su cabello para tener mejor acceso y que le escuchara mejor.

\- Oh nena, tú te ves tannnn linda…

¿Quién podía controlar el sonrojo de la castaña? Si, precisamente quien llegó a su lado.

\- Cantaste hermoso mi princesa – Y si… El oportuno.

Ella volteó a verlo con no muy buena cara

\- Amigo, ¿no sabes que detesta que le digan así? – Respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida y continuó – Eres y siempre serás un monstruo. Mi monstruo.

Con esto último se levantó de la silla del piano y se mezcló entre sus amigos.

A pesar del buen rato que estaban pasando, la tensión entre Shaoran y Joseph se podía cortar con cuchillo; Eriol y Tomoyo se habían percatado de ello. Afortunadamente ya pasaba de la media noche, excusa perfecta para dar por terminada la velada.

\- Bueno queridos amigos, creo que todos hemos disfrutado mucho y por última vez, feliz cumpleaños querida, por nuestra parte Tommy y yo nos despedimos.

La amatista se acercó a su mejor amiga dándole un último abrazo y salió del lugar junto a su novio, cada quien hizo lo propio despidiéndose y quedando en el lugar la homenajeada y su novio, Touya, Kaho, Meiling y Shaoran.

\- Shao… Creo que es hora de irnos – le dijo Meiling a su primo en voz baja-

Por más que quisiera quedarse un poco más, sabía que sería imprudente de su parte.

\- Tienes razón Mei. Kinomoto, me alegra verte de nuevo – dijo dirigiéndose a Touya – Ah y mucho gusto señorita – dijo acercándose a Kaho.

\- Si, tienes razón, ha sido una grosería que nadie nos haya presentado - respondió Kaho-

\- Discúlpame Kaho – decía Sakura- Olvidé que no se conocían. Él es Shaoran Li mi mejor amigo – esto último lo dijo sonriendo al chico a su lado- Ella es Kaho mizuki la novia de mi hermano.

\- Reitero. Gusto en conocerla señorita y les pido un permiso ya debemos retirarnos.

\- ¡Shaoran!... Muchas gracias por estar acá, de verdad que ha sido la mejor sorpresa que pude haber recibido, luego me contarás todos los pormenores.

\- Claro que sí, solo escríbeme cuando tengas tiempo – le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar junto a su prima que ya se había despedido-

Joseph solo miraba la escena. Sabía que había alguien muy importante en la vida de Sakura pero ella nunca tocaba ese tema, por lo tanto no sabía de quien se trataba. Sí, lo había conocido por los pasillos de la universidad y tenía claro que era un hombre sumamente carismático y perseguido por las mujeres, pero lo que había visto esa noche no le resultó agradable en lo más mínimo y debería tomar cartas en el asunto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de la insistencia de Joseph por quedarse un rato más a su lado Touya dejó claro que regresarían juntos a casa y Sakura lo prefería así; había sido por mucho una noche llena de sorpresas que le habían alegrado el corazón; pero así mismo existía en ella un conflicto que no podía ignorar.

Si, se caracterizaba por ser distraída, pero había sido obvio el choque existente entre Joseph y Shaoran; a ella la revestía un compromiso a causa de su relación con el primero. Pero Li, él iba más allá de todo y tenía la pequeña característica de revolucionar sus hormonas y llevarla a perder el buen juicio.

Llegó a casa sumida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que no había abierto ni uno solo de los regalos, pero ya lo haría en la mañana; por el momento se despidió de su hermano y cuñada dándoles un abrazo y agradecida por la feliz velada; se retiró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Por fin estaba sola, no tenía que disimular ante nadie; quería reír, llorar, no sabía qué le sucedía pero su mente trabajaba a millón, como si no existiera cansancio alguno.

El sonido de su celular llamó la atención por lo que corrió a sacarlo de su bolso con el corazón golpeteando como loco de solo pensar en la persona que llamaba a esa hora.

\- Hola preciosa – era Joseph-

\- Ah hola

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Te noto decepcionada.

\- No digas eso, es solo que estoy muy cansada y ya estaba en cama.

\- Como me gustaría poder acompañarte y guardar tu sueño

La sola idea hizo que se sonrojada al instante ¿de dónde a acá salía con ese tipo de comentarios tan salidos de tono?. Río nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, discúlpame pero en realidad estoy muy cansada, ¿hablamos en la mañana?

\- Como quieras, te envío muchos besos.

Terminó la llamada un poco triste pues por un momento pensó que podía ser él.

Cambió su ropa, cepilló su cabello y se metió en la cama por fin, todo su cuerpo se lo agradecía, de verdad estaba exhausta, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y cuando empezó a quedarse dormida al fin, el bendito aparato sonaba de nuevo.

\- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – si había algo que molestaba a Sakura Kinomoto era que la despertaran y mucho más si era para decirle bobadas romanticonas

\- ¿Qué pasó? – respondió ella con tono grave convencida de que sería su inoportuno novio.

\- _Kino, ¿te desperté? Es el único motivo para que respondas de tan mal humor_

Saltó como un resorte quedando sentada en la cama.

\- Shaoran, ¿eres tú?

\- _Claro que sí, ¿a quién más le atribuyes el maravilloso don de molestarte?_

\- Jajaja si, solo tú. ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien, pero no podía dormir y me dije a mi mismo que sería maravilloso escuchar tus rugidos de monstruo por haber interrumpido tu plácido sueño._

\- Shaoran… No digas eso, no soy un monstruo – dijo con voz de niña consentida-

\- _Jajjajaja y te imagino justo en este instante inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño_.

\- Estás loco… Pero me alegra que llamaras, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar hoy.

\- _No es mi culpa que tuvieras a tu querido chicle, digo, novio, pegado a ti toda la noche_.

\- Lo siento, si, estuvo un poco intenso hoy.

\- _En fín, no te llamé para hablar de él en realidad, solo quería escucharte, podemos hablar luego… Cuando puedas._

\- No, por favor no cuelgues, quiero que me cuentes todo, desde cuándo llegaste y por qué no me habías dicho, hasta cuando te piensas quedar y todo en general.

\- _Ok, para empezar si prestaste atención llegué el miércoles; no dije nada porque quería sorprenderte, sabía que se acercaba tu cumpleaños y preferí esperar aunque no creas que no moría de ganas de darme una escapadita pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa y me quedaré por tiempo indefinido… Esa si es una historia larga y complicada que te contaré luego y… No sé qué más quieras saber, estoy buscando trabajo, vivo en mi antiguo apartamento y de verdad me alegró muchísimo verte._

\- Me sorprendiste de verdad, creo que eras la última persona a quien esperaba ver, me sentía feliz con el simple hecho de que lo recordaras.

\- _¿En serio pensaste que podría olvidarlo? Eso es absurdo Kinomonstruo._

\- Bueno no lo sé, quizá tendrías cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

\- _Eso jamás señorita._

Y así siguió su conversación, las horas pasaron hasta que los rayos del sol empezaron a hacer su aparición y terminó por quedar dormida con el teléfono en su mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sintió el teléfono vibrar en su mano y se sobresaltó contestando de inmediato.

\- Perdóname me quedé dormida – convencida de que seguía hablando con Shaoran-

\- _¿Amor? Son las 12, ¿todavía estás durmiendo?_

\- _Demonios, Joseph –_ Pensó la castaña – Si, discúlpame, estoy totalmente desorientada.

\- _Es extraño, no bebiste ningún tipo de licor anoche y si bien estaba tarde tampoco trasnochaste mucho._

Jmmmm, si tan solo supiera que había pasado horas hablando con su querido amigo.

\- Lo sé, es que no me siento bien.

\- _En ese caso, déjame ir a tu casa y prepararé el almuerzo para los dos, bien podríamos salir mas tarde._

\- Espera – tapó el micrófono del teléfono- Touya, ¿estás en casa?

\- Si

\- _Ok, puedes venir entonces._

\- No tardaré mucho, te quiero.

Aghhhh hasta ahí su maravilloso sueño y es que haciendo cuentas se habría quedado dormida casi a las 7 am. Estaba realmente cansada.

Revisó por última vez su celular encontrando un mensaje.

\- _Como siempre, te quedaste dormida y morirías de risa si escucharas la cantidad de incoherencias que estabas diciendo. Lindo día monstruo. Shaoran._

Se preparó para recibir a su novio y justo cuando bajó a la cocina vió que su hermano estaba de salida.

\- Hermano, ¿para dónde vas?

\- Voy a almorzar con Kaho, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Pensé que estarías aquí!

\- No, solo preguntaste si estaba y sí, pero ya me voy.

No quería decirle lo de la sorpresiva visita de su novio pues eso arruinaría sus planes con Kaho y era injusto; Ella tendría que ver la manera de arreglárselas.

Tomó su celular marcando insistentemente al teléfono de Joseph quien nunca contestó.

\- _¿Qué hago?_ – pensaba mientras caminaba nerviosa por la casa, no quería quedarse sola con él, la verdad era que le aterraba.

Tomó de nuevo su celular esta vez escribiendo.

\- Chicas…

Nada, nadie respondía

\- Chicas por favor es urgente.

\- _Hey Sak, disculpa estaba almorzando_ – respondió Meiling-

\- Mei, ¿estás ocupada? Tengo un problema

\- _Linda estoy en el club con mis padres, en Tokio_

\- No puede ser

\- _¿Qué sucede?_

\- Olvidé que almorzaría con Joseph hoy y viene para acá, yo pensé que Touya estaría en casa pero se fue con Kaho, no puedo estar sola con él, ya sabes cómo está la situación.

\- _Oh Sak… Ok, te ayudaré, pero tardaré un poco_.

\- No Mei, no tienes que…

\- _Ni lo digas, quién sabe de qué sea capaz un hombre desesperado. No temas, los refuerzos van en camino. Cambio y fuera._

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aun en medio de esas situaciones Meiling siempre le sacaba una sonrisa; se sentía muy avergonzada por haber arruinado su día pero era una situación compleja para la castaña.

No mucho rato después Joseph estaba en la puerta de su casa. Sakura trató de cambiar los planes.

\- Hola princesa, te ves preciosa.

Sakura rodó los ojos

\- Si, si, lo sé, odias que te diga así… Pero ¿qué hago? Estás muy hermosa – dijo aprisionando sus labios en un beso y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos quedando dentro de la casa.

\- Eh… Oye, estaba pensando, el día está muy bonito para quedarnos en casa. Vamos a comer fuera ¿si?

\- No, ya traje todo lo necesario, además me dijiste que no te sentías bien, así que prefiero no arriesgarme. Traje películas y snacks para el resto de la tarde.

El pelinegro ingresó a la casa con dirección a la cocina inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar.

\- Oye y Touya… ¿No está?

\- Este… Tuvo que salir.

\- Ya veo y… ¿Tardará en regresar?

\- No lo sé en realidad. Vamos a hacer el almuerzo ¿si?

\- Está bien.

Estuvieron un buen rato en la cocina mientras Sakura rogaba en su corazón que Meiling llegara pronto.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, ella trató de hacerlo lo más despacio posible para ganar tiempo pero pasaban los minutos y nada. Cuando menos pensó su plato estaba vacío.

\- Qué te parece si organizo todo esto mientras eliges la película y la vas poniendo ¿si?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dirigió a la sala; al terminar se sentó a esperar.

\- Listo – dijo Joseph sentándose a su lado y poniendo el brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él – ¿Cuál elegiste?

\- Orgullo y prejuicio, es una de mis favoritas.

\- Bueno, como quieras… Total, es posible que no alcancemos a verla…

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No pues… Que de pronto pueda hacerse tarde o como siempre, te quedes dormida.

\- Ok, eso si es muy posible, tengo mucho sueño.

\- Entonces qué te parece si mejor subimos a tu cuarto y …

\- ¡No! No aquí estamos muy bien.

La película comenzó y ella empezó a relajarse al sentir el cálido abrazo de su novio, tal vez solo estaba paranóica… O sus miedos eran totalmente infundados; total, él era su novio y en algún momento tenía que suceder. Con ese solo pensamiento un millón de alarmas se encendieron en su cerebro pues sintió la mano de Joseph acariciar sus piernas de modo sugerente.

\- _Tonta Sakura_ \- Y es que justo ese día se había puesto un vestido por demás corto que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas, además el vestido era de tiras y con un escote que en circunstancias normales no significaría nada, pero dejaba ver un poco de su busto que no era pequeño.

\- Tienes una piel tan suave, no me cansaría de acariciarla

\- _Carajo, carajo, carajo-_ Pensaba Sakura.

Ding Dong. ¡El timbre, el glorioso timbre de la puerta!

\- Yo voy – se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara haciendo que él quitara sus manos de sobre su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes amor, yo atenderé.

El muchacho se encaminó a la puerta principal mientras Sakura trataba de calmarse, y es que la situación lejos de causar algún tipo de excitación en ella, le generaba nervios e inquietud; esperaba escuchar la voz de su querida amiga o verla entrar por la puerta.

\- Hola monstruo

\- ¡Shaoran! Bienvenido, pasa.

 _¿Pero qué hacía Shaoran ahí? Dios, Meiling estaba loca, la iba a terminar matando._

Por obvias razones el rostro de Joseph no expresaba precisamente felicidad, mientras Shaoran se veía… ¿Satisfecho?

Era claro para el ambarino que había arruinado el plan romántico que tenía preparado el novio de su amiga, llegó justo a tiempo para interferir en fuera cual fuera el plan de su rival. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá justo al lado de Sakura.

\- Permítanme, debo ir al baño – se excusó Joseph

\- Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntaba Sakura en un susurro

\- Cuidarte monstruo, yo estaba con Mei cuando le escribiste, estaba dispuesta a venir pero yo le dije que me encargaría, es más rápido en mi auto – dijo con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Estás loco, pero me alegra mucho verte.

\- No te preocupes por nada, yo no voy a dejar que te ponga un solo dedo encima… Sin tu autorización claro está, porque si tu quieres pues…

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Estoy aterrada.

Se quedaron callados de golpe cuando vieron al pelinegro regresar.

Volvieron su atención a la película y el que terminó por quedarse dormido fue Joseph ante las risas de Shaoran y Sakura que fueron a la cocina para hablar mejor.

\- Ahora si, dime, ¿cuál es tu temor?

\- No es tanto temor… Es que no me siento segura de dar un paso tan importante.

\- ¿Pero, por qué?

\- No lo sé, quizá soy muy soñadora, pero siempre pensé que estar con la persona correcta se siente en la piel ¿sabes? Es como… Si se complementara, una electricidad que te recorre el cuerpo y todo te indica que es el momento y la persona con quien debes estar, nunca consideré el sexo como algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera o de hacerlo con cualquiera solo por satisfacer un instinto y no sé si será porque en realidad nunca había tenido una relación así de cercana, o es que me siento presionada, no comprendo la razón, pero…

\- Te entiendo y no te preocupes, pienso igual.

\- Gracias Shaoran, solo contigo puedo hablar estas cosas sin sentirme incómoda o como una tonta virgen que le tiene miedo a su novio.

\- No te trates así Sakura, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás no te presiones.

Continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron también Meiling y Tomoyo cerca de la noche y estuvieron todos juntos, al llegar Touya y Kaho se despidieron.

\- Te escribo en un rato.

Los días transcurrían y el triángulo amoroso entre Shaoran, Sakura y Joseph iba dando giros interesantes.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! muy pronto eh? pero qué hago! ustedes son así de lindos que cumplen mis caprichos jejejejejej Bueno. ¿Cómo les pareció este reencuentro? Traté de ser lo más específica pero cosas así son difíciles de plasmar, la emoción que siente el corazón al ver a esa persona con quien solo se puede soñar...**

 **Espero les guste la canción, es de un grupo colombiano cuando apenas estaba dando sus primeros pinitos por allá en los 80 pero me encanta y solíamos cantarla nosotros dos.**

 **Yo sé que a muchos les parecerá extraño que alguien de esa edad tenga tantas reservas respecto al sexo (ojo, practicarlo, no hablar sobre él) pero en serio esa siempre fue mi forma de pensar... No hacerlo por hacerlo, sino que tuviera un significado especial y con quien fuera especial también. En fin (lo sé, soy bastante extraña jejejeje).**

 **Por otro lado les digo que se acerca el motivo por el cual esta historia es clasificación M. Así es! ALERTA DE LEMON!**

 **L s quiero! y muchísisisisisisimassss gracias por sus bellos reviews!**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	22. EN LA OSCURIDAD

**ADVERTENCIA: Pre-Lemon! Hay una escena un poco subida de todo, por fin empieza a justificarse la clasificación (M) de la historia jjejejeje**

 **En segundo lugar, mis mas profundos agradecimientos a mi querida ElizeKomatzu quien siempre viene en mi auxilio en estos momentos jejeje. Sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Dos meses más habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Sakura y el regreso de Shaoran a la vida de ella; por su parte, Joseph había logrado conseguir un puesto en la universidad de Tomoeda, por lo que permanecía mucho tiempo con su novia. Sus intenciones no habían cambiado, pero tampoco dejaba de ser el gentil y respetuoso joven que no presionaría a su novia más de lo debido por mucho que la deseara.

Sakura por su parte, era totalmente consciente del deseo de su novio por ella, era lo más natural del mundo; lo que no era natural es que, a pesar del gran atractivo físico que revestía a Joseph, no lograba movilizar en ella el mismo deseo; muchas de las otras alumnas por momentos se le insinuaban descaradamente incluso frente a ella.

Por otro lado, Shaoran al poco tiempo de su llegada, empezó a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio gracias a sus buenas referencias cuando pasó por ese lugar.

En aquella relación se respiraba relativa calma, pues un poco después del cumpleaños de Sakura, Joseph tuvo una conversación con Shaoran donde le pedía que tuviera un poco más de distancia con su novia castaña para no generar algún tipo de confusiones.

De manera que se veían los fines de semana pero cuando todo el grupo estaba reunido, ya fuera en el bar o algún tipo de salida o la casa de alguno de los chicos donde solían encontrarse.

Aun así, seguían hablando por teléfono de manera frecuente, obviamente Sakura procuraba ser discreta con este tipo de comunicaciones, no fuera que su novio se enterara y se creara un conflicto entre ellos y con Shaoran.

Lo que si había cambiado era la forma en que la ojiverde veía a su amigo; ahora, no solo era el gran sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón y trataba de ocultar, sino que empezó a generarse cierta tensión. Cada vez que se miraban a los ojos de manera tan profunda, ella sentía que su ser se estremecía o ante el más mínimo contacto, un pequeño roce de sus manos o uno de los sensuales besos que le daba en la mejilla provocaba un escalofrío o un corrientazo desde la coronilla hasta la punta de sus pies.

No comprendía desde que momento había empezado a fijarse más en lo increíblemente apuesto que era y por momentos se descubría mirándolo más de lo que debía.

Pero este tipo de comportamientos no eran exclusivos de Sakura aunque ella no lo supiera; de ahí, que resultara tan ventajoso para Shaoran lo distraída que era su amiga; él la amaba, si, de eso no había duda, pero había descubierto que la deseaba, cuando observaba sus labios rojos anhelaba probarlos y que ellos se posaran en su piel y en varias ocasiones había necesitado una ducha fría para calmar sus instintos.

Y no era de extrañar, la última mujer con la que había estado, era su ex novia Zheng, y de eso habían sido un poco más de dos años pues a pesar de la belleza y atractivo de Lin, al estar su corazón ocupado, nunca pudo verla de esa manera; pero Sakura, Ay Sakura, tenía el poder de revolucionar sus sentidos cuando dulcemente se acercaba a él totalmente inconsciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

Esa era la nueva normalidad que los acompañaba, si bien la presencia de Joseph era real y tangible para Sakura, cuando entablaba aquellas conversaciones con Shaoran lo sentía increíblemente cerca de su corazón. Pero ¿qué hacer en esa situación?

Hasta ese momento Shaoran no le había mencionado a Sakura lo sucedido en Hong Kong, evadía de manera experta el tema cuando ella intentaba tocarlo. La razón era simple, el ambarino sabía que la castaña había alcanzado algún grado de estabilidad emocional y no se sentía en derecho de llegar a revolver su vida; no, se sentía egoísta, de manera que procuraba estar tranquilo y darle tiempo al tiempo.

Una noche de viernes se reunieron en casa de Tomoyo, pues Touya había cambiado el restaurante hacia otro local más grande y deseaba tener a la banda todos los fines de semana para amenizar el ambiente cambiando el concepto de su negocio.

\- Hola chicos lamento la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes Shaoran… Llegas a tiempo.

\- No me digan…

\- Si, Saku no ha llegado.

\- ¡Que novedad!

Todos rieron ante el comentario, unos pocos minutos después llegó totalmente roja y tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- Chicos… Lo... Lo siento… Pero…

\- Siiiii se te hizo tarde – respondieron al unísono.

\- Ay no sea tan crueles, no lo hago con intención.

\- No te preocupes Sakurita, mejor siéntate y descansa un poco o perderás un pulmón – decía Tomoyo quien la llevaba gentilmente a la mesa donde obviamente estaba también Shaoran.

\- Hola Kino – saludó el ambarino con esa sonrisa y dándole uno de sus besos en la mejilla.

Afortunadamente podía disimular el sonrojo generado por esta acción gracias a que ya venía en esa condición por las carreras.

Bajo la mesa él tomó su mano y como era de esperarse, allí estaba, esa electricidad increíble que la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero antes de alejarse apretó su mano lo que a él también le encantaba y se sonreían como un par de cómplices que guardan un secreto que ni ellos conocen, pues no eran conscientes de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- ¿Qué opinas Sakura?.

\- ¿Ah?

\- De lo que acabamos de decir.

\- Ehhh… Este… Lo siento, lo siento, no presté atención.

\- Ay Sak – dijo Meiling rodando los ojos- decía que si íbamos esta misma noche al nuevo local, seguramente ya está todo listo y podemos ver cómo quedó el espacio. Así que llama a Touya y pregúntale si podemos ir.

\- Si claro, ya mismo.

Muy a su pesar se levantó de aquel lugar tomando el celular y llamando a su hermano, pocos minutos después regresó.

\- Si, chicos, dice que no hay ningún problema, inclusive está allá y me dice que quiere hacer un re lanzamiento pues tiene en mente que sea especie de restaurante bar.

\- Eso es genial, seguramente será un éxito. Vamos entonces.

Cada quien se encaminó al lugar, iban en sus respectivas parejas con excepción de Meiling, pero siendo una chica tan perspicaz supo que haría mal tercio si se iba con Shaoran que por supuesto invitaría a Sakura.

\- Mei… - gritó Sakura por la ventanilla- ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

\- Ah… No sak, tengo algo que hablar con Tommy, no te preocupes, ve con Shaoran.

\- Bueno, está bien.

Fueron los últimos en salir de la mansión Daidouji, ya todos sabían dónde quedaría el restaurante por lo que no necesitaban la guianza de la castaña.

\- ¿Algo de música? – Pregunta Sakura-

\- Claro monstruo, lo que quieras

Ambos llevaron su mano al radio al mismo tiempo lo que por obvias razones hizo que Sakura se sonrojara pero al ver esa sonrisa ladeada de Shaoran solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta.

Iban cantando a todo pulmón "mariposa technicolor" mientras Sakura hacía mímica como si tocara la batería. Él la miraba divertido, amaba esa loca faceta de ella en la que parecía perder el control y dejar de ser la niña correcta y delicada… Aunque le gustaría verla con esa misma locura pero en otro escenario.

\- _Carajo Shaoran, ¡cálmate!_ -. Se reprendió mentalmente en el acto – _estas hormonas me van a matar-_

Decidió concentrarse en el camino, acto que aprovechó ella para contemplarlo, cómo le encantaba ese hombre; sus ojos, los labios que hacía tanto no probaba y es que no había podido dejar de pensar nunca en los besos que le había dado, trataba de sentirse de la misma manera con Joseph pero era imposible. Li Shaoran era único.

\- Monstruo

\- ….

\- Saku… hey, despierta

\- ¿Ehhhhh? – reaccionó al ver que él pasaba la mano frente a su rostro.

Se puso roja de inmediato, ¡que vergüenza! Prácticamente estaba babeando al verlo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? – se acercó Shaoran poniendo la mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura.

\- Si, si, estoy bien. Discúlpame de verdad.

Abrió la puerta del auto con torpeza para salir hacia el restaurante – ¡ _Sakura, pareces una pervertida a toda hora que horror!_ – pensaba-

Justo por no estar pendiente se tropezó a causa de sus zapatos desatados, cuando esperaba el golpe solo pudo sentir las manos de su amigo sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

\- ¡Hey, cuidado! Pudiste hacerte daño Sakura, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, perdón es que ando más torpe que de costumbre.

\- Torpe no, distraída sí, y no te quito la razón, por eso pregunto, ¿estás bien, Hay algo que te preocupa?

Suspiró. – No es nada de verdad, solo yo, actuando como yo.

Durante esa conversación se percató de que no la había soltado en ningún momento y estaban peligrosamente cerca.

\- mjmmmmm

El carraspeo de Touya los hizo percatarse y Shaoran la soltó como si quemara llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y totalmente rojo.

\- Pensé que no la ibas a soltar mocoso.

\- ¡Touya! No seas fastidioso, en realidad me salvó de una caída segura. Me tropecé.

\- Jmmmm y cuando no, a pesar de los años no has sido capaz de dominar tus patas de monstruo.

Sakura corrió amenazando con un puño a su hermano que huía de ella.

\- Ay Sakura, me vas a volver loco. – dijo Shaoran sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo escuchaba-

\- Tienes razón querido amigo, sigue así y necesitarás terapia – dijo Eriol poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran el cual se sobresaltó en el acto.

\- ¡Carajo Eriol! Deja de aparecer de esa manera, definitivamente voy a morir de un ataque de nervios. Entre Sakura y tú me van a matar.

\- A mi sácame de eso Shaoran; si, estás loco, pero no por mí – le dijo con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre traía.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es absurdo.

\- Vamos, sentémonos.

Fuera del lugar había una banca donde ellos se ubicaron.

\- A ver Shaoran, voy a ir al grano. O te controlas o te controlas. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y Sakura estuviese sola, mi consejo sería: ¡Ve por ella tigre! Pero lastimosamente no es el caso e independientemente de lo que sientas por ella, está comprometida ahora y eso hay que respetarlo.

\- Lo sé Eriol, ¿qué crees que me ha detenido hasta ahora? Puede que no me caiga muy bien el tipo ese, pero jamás haría algo como eso.

\- Entonces aprende a dar buen manejo a la situación, soy hombre y se lo que ocasionan las hormonas cuando están tan… Alborotadas, no querrás que ella termine por alejarse de ti.

\- No, es lo que menos quiero, la verdad, ya no sé qué hacer es como si ella fuera el aire que respiro, la necesito y ¡cada vez más!

\- Bueno ¿y si te lanzas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dile lo que sientes, la verdad de lo que pasó con Lin que ya no estás comprometido y que elija.

\- ¿Crees que es prudente?

\- No mi querido amigo, no lo es. Pero siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor y hay un poco de amor en la locura. Van de la mano y te vas a jugar el todo por el todo.

\- Pues no sé si podría aceptar un rechazo si te soy sincero.

\- Ok, entonces sigue así, volviéndote loco con cada roce, deseando sus besos como si tu vida dependiera de ello y torturarte al verla con otro. Es tu decisión.

\- Y ¿cómo sabes que así me siento?

\- Porque algo similar me pasó con Tomoyo, no porque estuviera con otro. Pero si nos demoramos bastante para… Tú sabes, me traía loco por completo y con su madre y guardaespaldas siguiéndola como sombra. Tiempos difíciles.

\- Jajajajaja ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

\- Ella, todo fue gracias a ella, se inventó un elaborado plan y prácticamente me secuestró y no sabes cómo le agradezco por haberlo hecho, hasta que en cierto punto se enfrentó a su madre y terminó cediendo.

\- Eres afortunado entonces. Lo mío es mucho más complicado que una mamá celosa.

\- Bueno mi amigo, respira profundo, nos deben estar esperando adentro.

Por otro lado, mientras estos dos conversaban Sakura hacía lo propio con sus amigas.

\- Sak, pero por lo que me dices el caso es grave – decía Tomoyo con ese tono reflexivo tan suyo-

\- ¿Y creen que no lo sé? Me siento como una asquerosa pervertida y encima infiel – dijo tapándose por completo el rostro con las manos.

\- Ay Sak, de haber sabido no los dejaba solos, perdóname – añadía Meiling-

\- No te preocupes linda, no es tu culpa, soy yo y esta mente sucia que me traigo.

\- Jajajajaja no te trates así, a todas nos ha pasado, sabes que yo tuve que secuestrar a Eriol o de lo contrario…

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, si me pusiste de carne de cañón de tu madre.

\- Es una fortuna que te quiera tanto primamiga – dijo Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Bueno, ahora con respecto a tu problema, sabes que me gustan las cosas al punto y sin anestesia. Tienes que tomar una decisión Sakura, te vas a volver loca con esta situación porque no es solo… Pues tus deseos, sino que estás en una relación ahora. - decia Meiling

\- Lo sé, pero Joseph no me ha dado el más mínimo motivo para terminar con él. ¿Qué le digo? "mira querido, termino contigo porque no me inspiras ni un mal pensamiento".

\- Jajajajaj obvio no le puedes decir eso, pero tampoco te puedes seguir mintiendo y es que Shaoran… Porque es mi primo, pero es totalmente apetecible.

\- ¡Meiling! – Gritaron ambas amigas al unísono-

\- ¡A ver! Obvio no haría nada con mi primo, además somos primos… Como en tercer grado, incluso nos pensaban comprometer de niños, que lástima que desistieron de tan maravilloso plan.

\- No puedo creer que tengas una mente tan corrompida Meiling, ¿pensar así de tu primo?

\- Ay a ver, en principio, no es en serio; obvio… Pero la verdad Sakura, si sigues así te vas a ganas un problema con Joseph que por cierto también está como quiere, no sé cómo no lo notas.

\- Si lo noto Mei, pero.

\- Si, te entiendo, no te alborota las hormonas como Shaoran – soltó Tomoyo-

\- Y ustedes lo hacen sonar peor.

\- Bueno amiga, el hecho es que… Debes decidirte si sientes que eres capaz de manejar esa situación; bueno, pues tú te conoces.

En ese momento entraba el aludido junto a Eriol por lo que la conversación fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué opinan? – preguntaba Touya cuando todos se hallaban reunidos.

\- Todo está muy bien, ¿en una semana entonces?

\- Si, pondremos afiches por la ciudad, la idea es que este lugar esté a reventar.

\- Así será hermanito – dijo Sakura abrazando a Touya-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa semana estaba pasando lentamente, cada uno inserto en sus labores y justo en esos días las cosas entre Joseph y Sakura no estaban en los mejores términos.

Llegó la noche de la inauguración y todos se encontraban allí preparados para dar una buena presentación; como Touya lo predijo, el lugar estaba a reventar y cada uno estaba con sus parejas, con excepción de Meiling y Shaoran.

Por su parte, Sakura (por recomendación de Tomoyo) llevaba un vestido corto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello enteramente ondulado y suelto y un maquillaje más oscuro de lo que normalmente solía usarlo. Por supuesto su novio se había vuelto loco al verla y esa noche no le quitaba no solo los ojos de encima, también sus manos buscaban mayor contacto con la castaña.

Obviamente no era el único. Shaoran trataba de disimular pero no podía dejar de mirarla, todo en ella le atraía, empezando por sus hechizantes ojos verdes que resaltaban ante ese maquillaje oscuro continuando por los labios rojos que deseaba saborear, el vestido era escotado aunque no demasiado, lo suficiente para dejar ver el prominente busto de la castaña, esas curvas de infarto que normalmente ocultaba bajo sus camisetas y jeans.

Se ubicaron en el escenario para empezar a tocar. Sakura no lo haría, solo cantaría esa noche, sin duda ese atuendo no habría sido adecuado para esa acción.

La presentación comenzó y tanto Sakura como Shaoran se lanzaban miradas, no sabían que pasaba, pero el ambiente entre ellos estaba cargado de deseo y el verlo ahí, tocando, con su frente ligeramente húmeda por el sudor y la energía con que lo hacía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, ante su profunda mirada ambarina se sentía desnuda e increíblemente deseosa de sentir las fuertes manos de Shaoran sobre su cuerpo.

La noche seguía y la castaña no pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio, la excusa perfecta era que debía estar sobre el escenario; por momentos tenía cercanías peligrosos con Shaoran que se sentía embobado por el aroma que de ella emanaba, rozaba sus manos en la más mínima oportunidad.

\- Amor debes descansar un poco – la voz de Joseph la había sacado de su ensueño-

\- Pero no estoy cansada.

\- Da igual, ¿no van a tomar un receso?

Al ver, todos los demás estaban bajando del escenario, no había más excusas. Lanzó una última mirada a Shaoran quien en ese momento estaba siendo abordado por una joven bastante… Cariñosa y lo que la estaba matando era que él no se veía para nada indiferente. Sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón, pero no podía reclamarle de ninguna manera. Tomó su lugar en la mesa donde Joseph la esperaba y se sentó muy cerca de ella, demasiado para su gusto.

\- Te ves demasiado sexy hoy Sakura

\- ¿Te parece?

\- Claro que si, me gustaría que pudiéramos estar en un lugar… Mas íntimo.

\- Y ¿para qué? Aquí estamos perfectamente bien.

Su mirada buscaba a Shaoran, hasta que lo encontró de nuevo, en la barra con la misma mujer, riendo como si ella dijera la cosa más divertida del mundo y la ira la invadía.

\- Sakurita ¿me acompañas por favor? – llegaba Tomoyo para llevarla a otro lugar. – ¡Sakura qué te pasa! Se nota que estás muy alterada y son obvias las razones.

\- ¡Me molesta Tommy! Me mata verlo así con, con esa aparecida, ¿que se está creyendo Shaoran?, se la pasa mirándome toda la noche y ¡luego se va con esa!

\- Saku, ese es su problema. El tuyo sigue en la mesa y mirándote como si fuera a devorarte.

\- Ay si Tommy, no sé qué hacer, por un lado Joseph que se pone súper fastidioso y por el otro Shaoran.

\- ¿Has tomado algo?

\- Si, creo que tres cócteles.

\- Jmmmm bueno, ya casi subimos de nuevo al escenario, así que trata de calmarte ¿si? Y obvio disimula un poco.

\- Gracias Tommy, te quiero.

Así fue, cinco minutos más y estaban de nuevo en el escenario, tiempo suficiente para escribir una pequeña nota.

Subió de última y entregó de la manera más sutil aquel pequeño papel a su destinatario que no era otro que Shaoran.

Tocaron un par de canciones más, ya pasaba de la media noche y el ambiente era de baile más que otra cosa por lo que la pista se llenó de parejas que se movían al son de las suaves baladas que interpretaron. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Joseph se fuera del lugar, dando un beso profundo a su novia que no sabía cómo corresponder a aquel contacto. Al día siguiente saldría de viaje por toda la semana.

\- Preciosa, te voy a extrañar mucho.

Ella simplemente sonrió y asintió, el hombre partió del sitio y ella regresó a su lugar en el escenario desde donde Shaoran la miraba de manera diferente, con disgusto.

Cerca de las 2 am. Habían terminado de tocar, así que Sakura tomó dirección hacia la puerta trasera del restaurante, poco después la siguió Shaoran procurando ser lo más discreto posible.

\- ¿Para qué me necesitabas? – preguntó él tranquilamente.

\- No te hagas el inocente Shaoran que esta situación no me gusta para nada.- Decía ella mientras caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- A ver, te refresco la memoria, ¿qué carajos te sucede? Me miras de esa manera tan… provocadora durante toda la noche para luego pasar muy divertido con… ¡Con esa mujer!. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Quién te crees tú Sakura para hacerme ese tipo de reclamos cuando la pasabas con el imbécil de tu novio besándolo frente a mí. Si alguien aquí debería estar molesto, ¡ese soy yo! Maldita sea Sakura, ¿no ves lo que provocas en mi? Me muero cada vez que te veo junto a él ¿y pretendes que permanezca como simple espectador? ¡No jodas!

\- ¿Y tú qué? No te das cuenta que con solo mirarme… Carajo, Shaoran esto, esto nos está sobrepasando.

\- ¿Esto? – preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Si, esta locura que existe entre nosotros, me estas llevando a perder el control.

Frente a frente, se miraban profundamente; las palabras sobraban porque era claro para cada uno lo que invadía la mente del otro. Sakura frente a él respiraba agitada por la discusión sostenida hace instantes y la excitación que invadía su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras Shaoran levantaba su mano para poder tocarla; extrañaba su contacto, la suavidad de su piel, el calor que de ella emanaba; pero con el más mínimo roce, una electricidad invadió el cuerpo de la castaña. Suavemente con sus dedos, Shaoran recorrió su figura tímidamente esperando ser rechazado, pero por el contrario, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, sus ojos verdes reflejaban deseo.

La suavidad de su piel hacía que él poco a poco perdiera el sentido deseando besarla y perderse en la dulzura de esos labios sonrojados sintiendo el cálido aliento mezclarse con el de él por la cercanía; no podía dejar de tocarla y ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, pues aquel contacto erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. La distancia se hacía insoportable, así que ella tomó su camisa terminando con el espacio existente entre ellos y fundiendo sus labios en un beso cargado de deseo, ella acaricia aquel rebelde y achocolatado cabello mientras él la ciñe con fuerza por la cintura. Estaban enloquecidos el uno por el otro, por fin esa tensión que existía entre ellos estaba siendo liberada. Recargó su cuerpo sobre ella llevándola contra la pared acariciándola con urgencia a través de la fina tela de su vestido.

Por un momento rompen el contacto de sus labios pero sus ojos se miran con la misma intensidad, esto estaba lejos de terminar; Sakura tenía un singular rubor en sus mejillas, pero no se veía como la tímida chica que solía ser pues su mirada reflejaba deseo.

\- Sakura, dime qué es lo que tienes que me atraes a ti como un imán, tus ojos me hipnotizan y soy adicto a tus labios – sus palabras eran un susurro contra los labios de ella – podría vivir solo de tus besos.

Shaoran reclamó nuevamente la miel de aquellos labios, quizá era el haber permanecido tanto tiempo lejos de ella y de sus besos que lo enloquecían y que lo estaban llevado a perder la razón; pero en ese momento la sentía toda suya, sin impedimentos ni barreras. Ella por su parte no podía controlar sus manos que acariciaban la amplia espalda de Shaoran casi con desesperación, todo su cuerpo reclamaba aquella cercanía con el hombre que la acorralaba, resultaba ridículamente excitante estar en ese lugar donde podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió las manos de Shaoran posicionarse en sus torneadas piernas lo que hizo que ella suspirara sobre sus labios terminando por descontrolarlo; se debatió por un instante si seguir tocándola de esa manera, pero en lugar de soltarla la tomó con fuerza animándola a abrazarlo con esas hermosas piernas por la cintura y pegándose aún más a la pared.

\- Sakura, detenme ahora, no tengo control sobre mí mismo.

\- No quiero que te detengas – soltó ella..

Él le sonrió ladinamente para luego empezar a depositar besos húmedos en todo su cuello y hacerla delirar de placer.

\- Hazlo por favor, detenme ahora, yo no puedo.

\- No… - decía ella con la respiración entrecortada

Shaoran tenía una lucha interna, nada de lo que estaba pasando era correcto y lo sabía, no era cualquier mujer la que tenía en sus brazos; Era Sakura, su Sakura y no iba a permitir que ese momento tan especial sucediera de cualquier manera y en cualquier lugar.

Así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba se fue separando de ella y la dejó hasta que sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo.

\- Shaoran yo… Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó.

\- No te preocupes… No lo hiciste sola, pero yo… Sakura, sabes lo que significas para mi y yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada Shaoran, sé lo que somos y lo que nos une – decía Sakura sin mirarlo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el vestido y su cabello – Somos amigos ¿no? – dijo al final con lágrimas en los ojos para luego regresar al restaurante.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, esto tenía que terminar, tomaría el consejo de Eriol y se lanzaría con todo por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lanzó lejos su chaqueta y se dejó caer en la cama, no comprendía aún como podía haber hecho eso, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y sus amigas tenían razón. Debía tomar una decisión.

Revisó su celular, había recibido un mensaje desde hacía una hora de Shaoran, quien después del episodio del callejón no se dejó ver más por el restaurante.

\- _Sakura, perdóname, me excedí; aunque no lo digo por lo que tú crees, los motivos son totalmente diferentes y de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Te espero mañana, en Tokio. Te estaré enviando las especificaciones del lugar. Te quiero._

Después de esa noche había quedado claro que debía terminar con Joseph, pero ¿cómo? No quería herirlo de ninguna manera, pero a la larga lo haría si no era sincera con él.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, ojalá el sueño la ayudara a aclarar un poco sus ideas y terminar con ese asunto definitivamente.

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo que es el abre bocas a lo que todos estamos esperando jejejeje

Bueno. En primer lugar y como lo dije arriba, gracias a mi queridísima Eli que siempre me ayuda en estos embrollos.

En segundo lugar, enviar un saludo muy especial a mis queridos lectores y amigos mexicanos, de verdad he sentido en lo más profundo de mi corazón todo lo que ha sucedido a partir del terremoto. Mis oraciones y buenos deseos con todos ustedes, espero de todo corazón que ustedes y sus familias estén en las mejores condiciones.

Para despedirme, quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo y los bellos reviews que me dejan dándome ánimo para continuar.

Besos y abrazos.

Ale-San

PD: RECUERDEN QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL LEMON, DE UNA VEZ ADVIERTO QUE SI A ALGUNO NO LE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE NARRACIONES PUES... YA SABEN...


	23. TU Y YO

**ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE CARÁCTER SEXUAL (DE AHÍ QUE SEA CLASIFICACIÓN M). SI NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE RELATOS TE RECOMIENDO ESPERAR LA PUBLICACIÓN DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS**

 **Ahora si! Lo que tanto habíamos esperado! De todo corazón deseo que les guste. Este capítulo está dedicado a mis queridas amigas escritoras Drama Queen y Lemon Queen jejejeje**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **TÚ Y YO**

Los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba. ¡Vaya noche! Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente al despertar.

Después de haber sostenido ese encuentro tan… cercano con Sakura había decidido salir del lugar lo más pronto posible, inclusive no se despidió de nadie, simplemente llamó a Eriol y le dijo que saldría directo hacia Tokio y así mismo notificó a Meiling quien creía que su primo estaría todo el fin de semana en casa de su familia, pero tampoco quería indagar mucho sobre el asunto, pues al parecer fue la única que se dio cuenta del encuentro furtivo que había tenido con Sakura por más que habían tratado de ser cautos.

Quizá habrían discutido – pensaba la azabache y no tenía la más mínima intención de intervenir; ese par se traían un asunto demasiado enredado así que no le echaría más leña al fuego.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se preparaba para aquel día; sabía que Sakura no faltaría a su cita y él se encargaría de arriesgar el todo por el todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura por su parte se había levantado relativamente temprano, teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado tarde pero en realidad su mente estaba tan revolucionada que no podía dormir con tranquilidad. Se sentía increíblemente culpable, por Joseph y Shaoran, era una situación muy difícil para ella y tenía que hablar con su novio.

\- Hola... ¿Joseph?

\- ¡Linda! Que bueno que me llamas, ¿cómo terminó todo anoche?

\- Bien… Bien… Fue todo un éxito para Touya, está muy contento.

\- Me alegra mucho preciosa y ¿qué haces?

\- No mucho, me estoy arreglando.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado hoy?

La muchacha quedó en blanco, no podía decirle que saldría con Shaoran y le resultaba demasiado difícil mentirle. Esperaba poder hablar con el ambarino para poder todo en orden y ahí si tomar una decisión. Cerró sus ojos y lo dijo.

\- Estaré con los chicos toda la tarde, estaremos ensayando así que no podré atender al celular – _si, me iré al infierno por esto_ – pensó en el acto.

\- Y… ¿Shaoran estará?

\- No lo creo en realidad, estará en Tokio.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, tengo que dejarte, por favor cuídate

\- Tú también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día pasaba y ella se encontraba notablemente nerviosa.

\- Sakura, ¿te pasa algo? No has tocado tu almuerzo – decía Kaho-

La chica suspiró y miró a su alrededor para verificar que su hermano no estuviera cerca.

\- Si, de verdad estoy muy confundida, han pasado muchas cosas y no sé cómo manejarlo.

\- Supongo que tiene que ver con Shaoran y Joseph ¿no?

Sakura asintió.

\- Verás Sakurita, cuando te encuentras en esos momentos de confusión en los que tu mente no tiene claridad sobre las decisiones que debe tomar, confía en tu corazón; él sabe lo que quiere, lo tiene claro aunque la mente trate de callarlo.

\- No quiero hacer daño a nadie

\- No te hagas responsable de eso Sakura, nosotros hacemos cosas, el daño no depende de nosotros sino de cómo los demás reaccionan ante nuestras acciones.

\- Pero seré la culpable…

\- No lo tomes de esa manera, por eso es que nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos, por tratar de cargar con los sentimientos de los demás, ¡no lo hagas! Se feliz, es tu responsabilidad.

\- Gracias Kaho – dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa-

Procuró comer algo y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, allí un mensaje de Shaoran.

\- _Te espero a las 5 en el restaurante Marunoichi, está muy cerca de la estación yendo hacia el parque Wadakura. No faltes por favor, es importante_.

Soltó el celular y empezó a buscar un atuendo adecuado, a pesar de ser primavera se veía un poco oscuro.

Terminó por elegir un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla color rosa, prefirió usar un sweater en caso de que el día estuviese más fresco, dejó su cabello liso usando un pequeño pasador y al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar llevar su mano al collar que Shaoran le diera en navidad; en realidad nunca lo había dejado de usar al igual que la pequeña manilla que había puesto en su muñeca cuando salió de la cirugía; si, él estaba en todo… En cada recuerdo, en cada suspiro, grabado en sus labios y por supuesto en su corazón.

\- Chicas. – escribió al grupo de sus amigas-

 _\- Hola Sak ¿qué haces? – contestaba Meiling_

 _\- Hola Sakurita – Saludaba Tomoyo._

\- Voy a encontrarme con Shaoran en Tokio.

\- ¿ _Y eso?_

\- No lo sé, dice que necesita hablar conmigo y la verdad es que yo también, no aguanto más esta situación.

\- _Sakurita, ya es hora, de verdad necesitas salir de esa incertidumbre y tomar una decisión._

 _\- Concuerdo con Tommy Sak, debes ser sincera contigo misma y escuchar tu corazón._

\- Gracias chicas, bueno y por otro lado necesito que me cubran… La verdad no sé a qué hora regrese.

\- _No te preocupes, yo me comunicaré con Touya y le diré que estás conmigo._

 _\- Oye Sak… ¿Llevas contigo lo que te regalé?_

\- No sé a qué te refieres…

\- _En todos tus bolsos puse unos pequeños elementos de primera necesidad que sé tú no conseguirás por ti misma… Y una no sabe cuándo los pueda necesitar_.

La castaña se levantó y revisó el bolso para ver qué había fuera de lo normal hasta que los vió.

\- ¡ _Meiling! ¡Te voy a matar!_

\- _Si quieres, pero no los saques del bolso. Es que con la intensidad en la que anda tu noviecito es mejor estar preparada linda, luego me lo agradecerás en lugar de querer matarme_

\- _Jajajajajajajaja ya me imagino que le pusiste – respondió Tomoyo – pero Mei tiene razón, es mejor estar preparada._

\- Mis locas y queridas amigas. Las dejo entonces, deséenme suerte.

\- _Te queremos Saku._

La chica de ojos verdes se miró por última vez al espejo y salió de su casa, no sin antes avisar a Touya que estaría con las chicas, detestaba mentir pero tampoco quería que nadie interrumpiera esa ocasión.

Llegó a la estación de trenes y emprendió su viaje hacia la ciudad de Tokio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba nervioso. Si. Mucho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba preparado. El restaurante no era un lugar muy grande y podía hacer con libertad lo que se había propuesto.

Salió de su apartamento siendo un poco temprano, pero prefería así, pues aún había algo que debía coordinar. Su mente estaba tan inquieta que ni siquiera prestaba atención al terrible tráfico de la ciudad, aunque si algo sería seguro es que llovería, la tarde estaba muy gris.

Llegó al restaurante perteneciente a un paciente suyo y quien le había ayudado en esas pocas horas; los minutos pasaban y se acercaba la hora de su encuentro, las manos le sudaban y su respiración estaba un poco agitada.

Sonrió al ver la hora 5:05 pm. Seguro en momentos la vería desorientada o corriendo prácticamente sin aire por llegar tarde… Otra vez, pero esa era Sakura, la que le había conquistado por completo el corazón; cinco minutos más y aún no llegaba, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Diez minutos más y no había señales de la castaña, suspiró frustrado, ella nunca le confirmó la cita aunque sus mensajes aparecían leídos, era posible que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior hubiese fracturado definitivamente su relación. ¡Es que era obvio! Quién en sus cinco sentidos iría a encontrarse con el hombre que le había hecho todo lo que él le hizo. Estaba totalmente perdido en sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Shaoran!

¿Era ella, O su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Volteó con lentitud y ahí estaba, respirando agitadamente y sujetando con fuerza la flor de cerezo del dije de su cadena y una sonrisa particularmente dulce.

\- ¡Sakura! Pensé que no vendrías.

\- Ni lo digas.

\- Ven, toma asiento – la llevó hacia una mesa especial preparada de antemano cerca de un piano y una guitarra.

Se sentaron, ya casi eran las 6 pm. Y la tarde empezaba a tornarse lluviosa, mientras Sakura miraba distraídamente por los amplios ventanales del lugar, ambos estaban en silencio pero no se percibía ningún tipo de incomodidad en el ambiente; por el contrario, ella simplemente observaba las gotas caer formando ondas en el piso y esa sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes algo Shaoran?

\- Dime

\- Se siente bien aquí – lo miró sin que desapareciera su sonrisa – gracias por invitarme.

\- Sabes que necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.

\- Si es por lo de anoche… Yo… También necesitaba hablarte.

\- Sakura – tomó su mano, se sentía cálida pero pudo percibir un leve temblor- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Un poco.

\- Es la primera vez en mi vida que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.

\- Te creo, siempre tienes algo sabio por decir.

\- No digas eso, me haces parecer uno de esos maestros Shaolin que están en las montañas impartiendo sabiduría.

\- Jajaja exageras, pero le debo mucho a tus sabias palabras… Maestro – finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Hacía un rato el pianista había iniciado con sus melodías y ellos estaban totalmente relajados.

\- Sak, de verdad es importante que oigas lo que tengo por decir, pero como hace un rato manifesté, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas así que…

Se levantó y tomó la guitarra que estaba en el lugar y empezó a cantar.

 _Lo mejor que hay en mi vida (Andrés Cepeda) (Por favor escúchenla! es maravillosa)_

 _Quien me puede prohibir que yo mencione tu nombre  
Quien me puede prohibir que te sueñe por las noches  
Quien nos puede dividir si este amor es diferente  
Y te juro que no hay nadie que me aleje ya de ti_

 _Quien va a robarme esos momentos de felicidad infinita  
Quien va a prohibirme que te quiera y que tu seas siempre mía  
Y aunque halla un muro entre nosotros, para mi no estas prohibida  
Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

 _Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera  
Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera  
Y te repito una y mil veces para mi no estas prohibida  
Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

 _Quien me puede prohibir que te extrañe cuando faltas  
Es que yo no se fingir y si no estas no tengo alas  
Quien me puede prohibir que por ti pierda la calma  
Quien me puede prohibir que te regale mi alma_

 _Quien va a robarme esos momentos de felicidad infinita  
Quien va a prohibirme que te quiera y que tu seas siempre mía  
Y aunque haya un muro entre nosotros para mi no estas prohibida  
Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

 _Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera  
Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera  
Y te repito una y mil veces para mi no estas prohibida  
Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida  
Lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

 _Quien me puede prohibir que yo mencione tu nombre_

Sakura por su parte solo sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control, trataba de ocultarlas de las personas que veían dicho espectáculo, pues él cantaba sin apartar la vista de ella, pero un momento recordó todo lo sucedido; como Shaoran se había ido, su relación con Lin (que aún no sabía que había terminado), las muchas lágrimas que había llorado tratando de olvidarlo. En ese momento sintió rabia e impotencia.

¿Era acaso estúpida para seguir con esa tortura?

Se levantó tomando su bolso y salió a prisa del lugar ante los ojos de los demás comensales y la expresión de desconcierto de Shaoran que se quedó petrificado con la guitarra en sus manos.

Sintió como la lluvia mojaba su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Shaoran? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso?

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura por favor espera! – escuchaba sus gritos a lo lejos, pero era lo que menos quería hacer, detenerse.

Sintió cuando la tomó del brazo con fuerza – ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo, ¿qué te pasa Shaoran? ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo es este?

\- Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡De esto! ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?… Ahora, justo ahora, regresaste para enredarme la vida; te lloré, sufrí como no tienes idea y cuando por fin encuentro un hombre bueno que me da la oportunidad de sentirme amada regresas para confundirme.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Además, no te engañes Sakura; si lo amaras no pensarías en mi o… Me habrías besado como lo hiciste anoche.

¡Saz! Una bofetada se dejó oir.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! Ya elegiste A Lin por encima de mí, así que vete con ella y déjame tratar de construir mi vida.

\- ¡Sakura! Lin ya no está en mi vida… Ya no más.

La castaña que había seguido caminando se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Lin y tu… ¿No?

\- Sakura, me conoces, ¿crees que teniendo una relación con ella estaría aquí descubriéndote mi corazón?

\- No lo sé, la verdad, ya no se nada – dijo con tristeza –

\- Yo si sé, sé que te amo, te amo más allá de mi entendimiento, de mi lógica, más allá de todo lo que creía y por lo que había luchado, te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡lo intenté y es imposible!

\- Y ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?... Por qué esperar a que se armara todo este desastre.

\- Porque pensé que eras feliz y no me sentí con el derecho de arruinar eso. Aún así estaría a tu lado, porque aunque me doliera el corazón – sonrió amargamente- aunque tuviera que arrancármelo, siempre estaría ahí y estaré para ti, siempre.

\- Shaoran yo….

\- Pero anoche – se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras la lluvia corría por su rostro – me demostraste que no lo amas y por primera vez tuve esperanza de recuperarte.

Ella había cerrado sus ojos ante el contacto del ambarino, él por su parte acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar mientras ella se estremecía.

\- Aún así… - retrocedió un poco- No puedo… perdóname pero no puedo.

Siguió corriendo bajo la inclemente lluvia que cubría la ciudad

Él la dejó ir; si, debía dejarla en paz. Así que la observó perderse a lo lejos entre las calles de la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se detuvo en un pequeño café unas calles más adelante, no podía correr más; el frío invadía su cuerpo y de verdad necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número, esperó mientras contestaban.

\- ¿Joseph?

\- Hola linda… ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… No, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Tu voz, estás triste.

\- Joseph yo…

\- ¿Sabes algo preciosa? Estaba esperando esta llamada, ya se lo que me vas a decir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Terminamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿La verdad? Pensé que me lo pedirías anoche, aún así guardé las esperanzas, pero ya esto no tiene mucho sentido, además acepté un empleo en Londres, regresaré a mi hogar y… es mejor así.

Sakura estaba desconcertada ante las palabras de su ahora ex novio.

\- Te deseo lo mejor Sakura, eres una mujer maravillosa.

\- Gracias por todo Joseph.

\- Adiós.

Al terminar esa llamada salió de nuevo del café, la lluvia no cesaba y estaba más confundida que antes. Totalmente empapada tomó un taxi y se dirigió al único lugar donde debía estar en ese momento

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tiró sus llaves al primer mueble que encontró y se arrastró pesadamente por la sala hasta caer en el sofá. Todo había sido un desastre increíble, ahora Sakura estaría quien sabe dónde; de seguro ya camino a Tomoeda.

Ese sin duda sería un golpe muy fuerte para su ya sensible amistad. Lo había arruinado de la forma más espectacular posible.

Estuvo tumbado en ese lugar hasta que su estómago empezó a protestar; claro, no habían alcanzado a comer.

Tomó su teléfono y ordenó una pizza. El apartamento estaba en completa oscuridad y no tenía muchos deseos de levantarse de allí. Su corazón pesaba y recordaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, la mirada triste de Sakura, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero también lo hermosa que se veía; cuando la vió llegar al restaurante su corazón había dado un vuelco.

\- Tan hermosa.

El tiempo era imperceptible en el lugar, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo menos tendría que comer algo.

\- Un momento por favor.

Sacó su billetera para tener listo el dinero y de inmediato abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, totalmente empapada y temblando pero no decía nada, solo lo miraba con aquellas esmeraldas. Él tampoco dijo nada, caminó un paso, dos y la atrajo fuertemente envolviéndola en un abrazo

Ella de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza recostando la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía tan cálido, tan propio y si, era extraño decirlo pero era lo que su corazón le decía, que el tamborileo del corazón de Shaoran era por ella y para ella.

Sin soltarse entraron en el apartamento que continuaba sumido en las tinieblas.

\- Te extrañé.

\- Shaoran perdóname – dijo ella mirándolo y acariciando la mejilla que había abofeteado-

\- No te preocupes, pegas como niña.

Ambos empezaron a reír pero sin soltarse nunca; se miraron, se encontraron el uno en el otro acercándose lentamente para unir sus labios cuando…

Ding dong… La pizza

Rieron de nuevo con sus labios a milímetros.

\- Ve, no pienso moverme de aquí.

\- Mas te vale, soy experto capturando monstruos.

Mientras él se dirigía a la puerta ella tomó su celular y escribió a sus amigas.

\- Chicas, cúbranme, no regreso a Tomoeda hasta nuevo aviso.

 _\- ¡Sakura perversa! –_ respondió Meiling _\- sea lo que sea que pienses hacer gózalo, sin remordimientos_.

\- _Cuídate Sakurita y no te preocupes por Touya que yo me encargo_. – Respondió Tomoyo-

\- Las quiero.

\- ¿Con quien hablas?

\- No, con nadie, solo revisaba.

\- Voy por platos y cubiertos ya regreso.

\- Déjate de tonterías que muero de hambre, ven acá.

\- Está bien fina y elegante doncella de palabras tan delicadas.

Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras hacía un mohín. Se sentaron en el piso y compartieron aquella improvisada comida.

\- Saku, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, aquí hace frío.

\- Pero estoy empapada Shaoran…

\- ¡Es cierto! Espérame, ya regreso

Corrió hacia su habitación buscando algo para prestarle a Sakura y regresó casi de inmediato, pero al verla algo se revolucionó en su interior; ella le sonreía con dulzura y en ese momento las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente con fuerza. Esos labios, su piel tersa, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

\- Si, si, disculpa… Es solo que me distraje.

Ella empezó a deshacerse de su ropa empezando por su pequeño sweater.

\- ¿Me ayudas por favor? – preguntó con un deje de inocencia que le pareció tan sensual.

Poco a poco empezó a deslizar aquella prenda por sus brazos sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de su piel, quedó tras de ella aspirando el dulce aroma de su perfume y casi delirando por poderla sentir. En esa posición empezó a acariciar sus brazos mientras ella cerraba los ojos al percibir la calidez de Shaoran.

Suavemente se agachó apartando su cabello a un lado y empezó a besar su cuello con suavidad lo cual la hizo estremecer por completo; subió sus brazos colgándose del cuello del ambarino para darle mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

\- Sakura, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

\- No te estás aprovechando de nadie, sabes que te deseo Shaoran.

La puso frente a él y la miró una vez más acercándose, quitando con suavidad las tiras de su vestido y dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo; si bien ella sentía un poco de pudor al mismo tiempo le excitaba sentir esa mirada sobre ella donde se notaba el deseo y la pasión.

Se acercó y empezó a acariciarla mientras la besaba con delicadeza pero quería más; era como si sintiera la necesidad de fundirse en ella, lo quería todo y al parecer Sakura estaba en las mismas circunstancias porque empezó a buscar sus labios para besarlo de manera apasionada aferrándose a su cuello mientras caminaban torpemente por el salón buscando un lugar más cómodo.

Llegaron al sofá donde él se sentó y ella se ubicó a horcajadas sobre el ambarino; la batalla de besos continuaba con cada vez más intensidad incrementando la excitación que ya se hacía notoria en el miembro de Shaoran. Él se preocupó pensando que ella podría asustarse, pero por el contrario Sakura parecía estar disfrutando sentirlo de esa manera porque ella también se acercaba peligrosamente y poco a poco su erección empezó a hacerse dolorosa, no soportaría mucho esa faena de besos y caricias.

\- Saku… Sak preciosa… Por favor, tenemos que detenernos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No lo estás disfrutando acaso?

\- Todo lo contrario, lo estoy disfrutando demasiado y creo que te has dado cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Es que… No estoy preparado, de verdad no pensé que esto sucedería.

La chica se sonrojó un poco pero seguía acariciando el pecho de Shaoran de manera sensual – Veras… Yo si estoy preparada.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Sakura se levantó de su posición buscando su bolso y encontró aquello por lo que juró "matar a Meilling" pero que ahora le agradecía con todo el corazón.

\- Eres tremenda Sakura – Dijo Shaoran mientras la tomaba de nuevo entre sus brazos quitando definitivamente el vestido y dejándola solo con la ropa interior de encaje que la hacía ver tan sexy – me vas a matar Kinomoto.

Ella le sonrió de manera pícara y se posicionó de nuevo sobre él que empezó a devorarla a besos. Por un momento dejó sus labios para empezar a bajar por su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda y piernas de la chica; poco a poco fue llegando a sus senos que evidenciaban la excitación sentida en ese momento.

No sin antes luchar un poco logró liberarla de aquella prenda para dejar al descubierto esa parte de su anatomía que lo tentaba poderosamente; empezó a tocar los senos de Sakura, acariciándolos con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño y eso la hacía perder el control emitiendo suaves gemidos y susurrando el nombre de su amante.

Ambos estaban literalmente locos, habían perdido el control y cada acción era dirigida por su instinto que los llevaba a devorarse a besos y a tocarse sin ningún reparo o pudor, se habían deseado tanto y durante tanto tiempo que era como si fuera una fantasía que pudiera acabar en cualquier momento.

Sakura disfrutaba acariciando el torneado cuerpo de Shaoran y repartiendo besos furtivos mientras él disfrutaba de este contacto. En un momento se levantó del sofá y ella se aferró con fuerza de su cintura.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Aquí no, quiero disfrutarte por completo.

Retomaron su rutina de besos mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Shaoran, él la puso sobre la cama y a pesar de que la chica estaba casi por completo desnuda, él todavía conservaba casi toda su ropa, así que ella se levantó y empezó a retirar la camisa con suavidad mirándolo a los ojos, esa mirada ámbar que estaba oscurecida por el deseo; empezó a repartir besos húmedos en el desnudo torso de Shaoran mientras él suspirada y gemía con suavidad acariciando a su vez la espalda de Sakura bajando sus manos por su trasero; como le encantaba sentirla así, su piel ardía de deseo por hacerla suya.

Esta vez Sakura se ocupaba del pantalón que desabrochó y empezó a bajar poco a poco disfrutando del espectáculo de su cuerpo; ese abdomen firme y la enorme erección que había sentido anteriormente cuando estaba sobre él, de manera que tímidamente empezó a liberarla y sonrió con malicia, acción que terminó por enloquecer al ambarino quien tomó sus labios poniéndose sobre ella y besándola apasionadamente, bajó nuevamente hacia sus senos y empezó a lamer y chupar a su antojo.

\- Eres deliciosa.

\- Shaoran…

Poco a poco fue deslizando una de sus manos por su abdomen quitando la última prenda que ella poseía dejándola por completo desnuda ante sus ojos.

Nuevamente se incorporó para admirarla mientras ella se sentía más y más excitada por esa mirada deseosa que recorría su cuerpo.

Empezó a besarla de pies a cabeza deteniéndose un poco en sus piernas hasta que una de sus manos curiosas fue un poco más allá posando algunos de sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura, lo que arrancó de ella un gemido que a él le pareció lo más sensual y lo motivó a continuar con su exploración. Sobra decir que ella estaba por completo húmeda pues ya llevaban un buen tiempo en esa rutina de besos y caricias. De nuevo subió para retomar sus labios pero esa mano traviesa permanecía estimulando de manera majestuosa las zonas más sensibles.

Dentro de ella era como si un fuego la consumiera pero no deseaba que se detuviera; quería más y más de él, de sus caricias hasta llegar al final.

Él por su parte era consciente de las reacciones que generaba en ella por lo que no pensaba detener su estimulación, sabía que ese era el punto clave para hacerla perder la cabeza por completo y proporcionarle la mejor experiencia de su vida; sabía que ese cuerpo jamás había sido explorado por ningún otro, nadie había llegado nunca tan lejos así que se encargaría de hacerlo lo mejor posible pues la felicidad de ella sería la suya.

Era consciente de que lo estaba haciendo bien, pues Sakura gemía su nombre de la manera más sensual y pedía más, más de aquel contacto, de aquellas caricias tan íntimas, de manera que se arriesgó más introduciendo uno de sus dedos para sentirla mejor, entraba y salía de ella y Sakura arqueó su espalda en ese momento; así qué él se despegó de los senos que besaba de manera deliciosa retomando sus labios y diciéndole al oído cuánto la amaba.

Sabía que ella estaba próxima a llegar a su primer orgasmo por lo que incrementó la estimulación hasta que sintió los espasmos generados en su cuerpo, la respiración entrecortada de Sakura, todo su ser se había sumergido en ese océano de placer

\- Shaoran… Ahh Shaoran yo también te amo, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si… Hazlo por favor.

Sin más preámbulos, él se encargó de ponerse aquella protección provista por Sakura y se acercó abriendo las piernas de la muchacha con delicadeza acariciándola al interior de sus piernas y acercándose cada vez más.

\- Sakura mi amor, si en algún momento sientes mucho dolor o quieres que me detenga solo dilo.

\- Hazme tuya Shaoran.

Ella estaba sonrojada y sudando, con su cabello esparramado sobre las blancas sábanas de aquel lecho que era testigo de la unión de dos cuerpos que se compenetraban a la perfección. Era una visión maravillosa, el poderla contemplar al límite de su excitación, ser él quien le otorgara esa primera experiencia.

Poco a poco recostó su cuerpo sobre su amada, sintiendo el roce de los pezones erectos de ella contra su pecho, esa mujer lo estaba matando lentamente de tanto placer, así que sin más preámbulos empezó a entrar en ella, lentamente para que esta zona se acostumbrara al tamaño de su miembro.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

\- No – sonrió – entra de una vez, deseo sentirte y no te preocupes, sabía que dolería pero ya pasará.

\- Te amo Sakura, te amo más que a nadie – dijo susurrando en su oído-

\- Soy tuya Shaoran, para siempre tuya.

Ya estaba por completo en su interior, así que poco a poco empezó a entrar y salir de ella; en algunos minutos más se convertiría en el dolor más placentero que había sentido en su vida, una experiencia como ninguna, sentía tocar el cielo con las manos mientras estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba y que la amaba; si, ella lo sabía, él la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Al ver que ella se había acostumbrado a sentirlo, él aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas dejándose envolver ambos en una vorágine de pasión, estaban al borde de la locura y Sakura sentía que algo estallaría en su interior; un frenesí que nunca antes había sentido la embargó y cayó rendida ante su segundo orgasmo para ser seguida momentos después por él que se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Estaban felices, satisfechos, completamente eufóricos por lo que había sucedido y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Ella le había dado lo más especial, era una chica diferente que a pesar de ser toda una mujer a veces creía en cuentos de hadas y sabía que en algún momento llegaría el hombre correcto, solo con él podría sentir todo lo que experimentó.

Él se levantó un momento para ir al baño, asearse y luego regresar a su lado. Ella lo observaba con cuidado.

\- Me haces sentir un poco intimidado con esa mirada tan profunda.

\- No puedo verte de otra forma… Eres perfecto.

\- Dices eso porque no te has visto en un espejo, eres por mucho la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, la mezcla de la mujer perfecta. Perfecta para mí.

\- Shaoran… Yo no… No quiero que pienses mal de mí, eso solo que…

\- Shhhhh, ni lo digas… Esto no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos. ¿Te cuento lo que tenía planeado?

\- Me harás sentir peor de lo que ya me siento por arruinar la velada.

\- Sakura, solo escúchame ¿si?, mira, después de cantarte mi bella dedicatoria, cenaríamos y reiríamos como siempre, sin ninguna reserva. Mi único objetivo era darte a conocer mis sentimientos, la verdad no tenía ninguna otra expectativa.

\- Esa canción… Fue perfecta, ¿por qué la elegiste?

\- Porque tú, Sakura Kinomoto – dijo dándole un beso en la nariz – eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y esa canción habla de una mujer que a los ojos de los demás es prohibida. Pero solo quería decirte que pase lo que pase, estés donde estés y sin importar con quién estés, siempre tendrás lo mejor de mi… Aun cuando los demás te abandonen y sin importar lo que suceda. Nadie, óyeme bien Sakura, nadie podrá impedir que te de lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

\- Shaoran – lo miraba directo a los ojos- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Creo que desde siempre, solo que me negué por mucho tiempo y luché conmigo mismo como no tienes idea, no quería perder tu amistad… ¿Y tú?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura – Desde la boda de Zheng, no sabes lo feliz que fui esa noche, cuando me besaste por primera vez y sentí tus caricias. Has despertado en mi tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás pensé experimentar.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola – ¿Esto no es un sueño? Júrame que no es un sueño Sakura por favor. No quisiera despertar y darme cuenta que en realidad estoy acostado en el sofá y solo.

Sakura tomó el rostro del hombre que amaba entre sus manos besándolo con intensidad – dime tú si es un sueño.

\- No lo es…

\- No lo es…

\- Ufff ya era tiempo, tantos meses y tantas cosas han pasado.

\- Cada paso que hemos dado, sea correcto o errado nos ha traído a este momento y no lo hubiese querido de otra manera. Te amo Shaoran.

\- Y yo a ti princesa – dijo con sorna y estallando a carcajadas sabiendo como odiaba que le dijeran así-

Ella lo miró fingiendo enfado y le asestó un almohadazo pero él no se quedaría quieto.

Pasaron un rato más riendo y jugando como lo que era, los mejores amigos, de esos amigos que se aman en secreto y a gritos, que hacen el amor de la manera más maravillosa y hablan de sus secretos y temores sin reservas.

Un rato más y el cansancio hizo de las suyas y terminaron por caer bajo el hechizo del sueño. Cansados, exhaustos, abrazados y felices.

 **Heyy! espero les haya gustado!.**

 **NOTA ACLARATORIA: La parte del lemon es por completo ficticia, creo que es algo demasiado íntimo como para contarlo jejeje en fin, el otro encuentro si sucedió pero el desenlace fue diferente...**

 **Por este capítulo agradezco muchísimo a mi querida Floordecerezo, esta mujer es increíblemente talentosa para escribir lemons, yo lo intento tristemente jejeje.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre me animan muchísimo y me generan sonrisas.**

 **Espero de verdad lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus reviews.**

 **Feliz inicio de semana**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	24. EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

Hola a todos! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior y a quienes no les gusta el lemon pero si el romance, este es para ustedes. Espero lo disfruten y no dejen de leer las notas al final!

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 **EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**

La habitación era iluminada por una hermosa mañana primaveral. Sakura no podía quitar sus ojos de sobre el perfecto cuerpo del hombre que amaba, ella se encontraba recostada boca abajo en la cama con su rostro apoyado en sus manos prestándole toda la atención.

Él por su parte, se hallaba al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo su guitarra tocando pequeños y suaves arpegios mientras algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro y miraba de soslayo a la castaña frente a él.

\- Canta para mí – dijo ella con dulzura-

\- Tengo algo en mente, siempre que la cantaba lo hacía pensando en ti. Presta atención – se puso frente a ella y empezó a entonar aquella melodía suavemente…

 _Tengo ganas (Andrés Cepeda)_

 _Tengo ganas, tengo tiempo_

 _Y mil canciones que cantarte_

 _Tengo historias, tengo cosas que contarte_

 _Mas hoy tengo tu llegada y mi mano voy a darte._

Ella se sentó y empezó a cantar junto a él formando una hermosa armonía.

 _Es tan lindo, cuando existe un sentimiento_

 _Y cuando quieres_

 _Cuando cuentas sin callarte qué prefieres_

 _Por ejemplo yo quisiera si no es mucho que te quedes_

 _Dame solo un momento, dame amor del mas cierto no te pido más nada_

 _Dame de tu mirada y de tu sentimiento Siente si estoy sintiendo_

 _No te quedes, no revises el pasado que entristece_

 _No te niegues si el amor te pertenece_

 _Ven y siéntate a mi lado y mira el día que amanece._

 _No respondas callada mucho menos ahora_

 _No me digas mañana_

 _Es que vi que pasabas, me acerqué porque pienso que por ti yo esperaba_

 _Tengo ganas, tengo tiempo_

 _Y mil canciones que cantarte_

 _Tengo historias, tengo cosas que contarte_

 _Mas hoy tengo tu llegada y mi mano voy a darte_

 _Voy a darte…_

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose, contemplándose y nuevamente se besaron… Como siempre y como nunca, porque todo parecía ser nuevo entre ellos.

El ambarino soltó su guitarra y se abalanzó sobre ella en una guerra de cosquillas que terminó de la mejor manera, entregándose de nuevo uno al otro, uniendo sus cuerpos para mostrarse su amor.

Pasado un rato, Sakura se percató de la hora, estaba demasiado tarde.

\- Shao, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo clase a las 2

\- Pero linda, yo falté al hospital no vayas a estudiar hoy, quédate conmigo.

\- No puedo de verdad, además Touya ya debe estar sospechando; la pobre Tomoyo debió haber inventado un millón de excusas.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, si no fuera por el ogro de tu hermano te secuestraría por todo el día… Y la noche, y el día siguiente – empezó a besarla de nuevo-

\- No me hagas esto…

\- Está bien, preparémonos, yo te llevo.

\- ¿Seguro puedes?

\- Si, pedí el día libre.

\- Y es que… ¿Sabías que estarías conmigo?

\- No, de hecho el panorama es mucho más triste. Imaginaba que me rechazarías e iba a terminar tan desecho que necesitaría este día para reponerme.

\- ¿De verdad?

Él asintió poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

\- Eres un tonto Shaoran. Anda vámonos.

Se prepararon para salir.

\- Debo llamar a Tommy, necesitaré ropa.

\- ¿Y si compramos algo?

\- Ya te dije que no me gustan esas cosas Shao.

\- Y yo te dije que no me importa. Vamos por algo para ti ¿si? – dijo besando su cuello-

\- No se vale, ¿siempre usarás ese método para sobornarme?

\- Claro… - sonrió con malicia-

Hicieron las compras, comieron algo y se encaminaron a la pequeña ciudad hogar de Sakura. Iban como siempre, cantando a todo pulmón y riendo de sus locuras.

\- Linda y nunca me dijiste qué pasó con Joseph

\- Bueno, pues después de salir del restaurante le llamé y él simplemente lo supo, dijo que estaba preparado desde antes así que dio por terminada nuestra relación, en realidad es un buen hombre.

\- Lo siento mucho, te he puesto en muchos aprietos ¿no?

\- No digas eso, estamos juntos ahora y es lo que importa. – respondió Sakura mientras tomaba su mano.

Llegaron a la universidad siendo la 1 pm.

\- Entonces… Nos veremos después supongo.

\- ¿Hasta qué hora tienes clase?

\- Hasta las 5 pm.

\- Perfecto, te espero entonces.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que sí, pasaré a recogerte preciosa, ¿prefieres que te acompañe hasta que vayas a clase?

\- No, debo ir a la oficina de Yukito y organizar algunas cosas. Nos veremos entonces

\- Hey ¿y te vas así nada más?

\- Mmmmm… Supongo.

\- Eres perversa Kinomoto.

Se acercó a él con su hermosa sonrisa besándolo con suavidad. – Nos veremos más tarde Li – se fue guiñándole un ojo mientras él la veía partir

\- Me haces tan feliz Sakura – dijo en voz baja sonriendo.

Mientras caminaba tomó su celular – Chicas estoy en la universidad.

\- _¿Dónde? Ya mismo te alcanzo_ – respondió de inmediato Meiling-

\- En el lugar de siempre, las espero – respondió Sakura-

No pasaron ni diez minutos, Sakura estaba sentada al lado del árbol donde acostumbraban reunirse.

\- ¡Saku! – gritaba Meiling a lo lejos.

La castaña le sonrió y la vio sentarse a su lado agitada por las carreras.

\- Dime… Dime todo…

\- Respira, tranquila, Tommy no llega todavía y debemos esperarla.

\- Hola chicas – saludaba Tomoyo con la tranquilidad y propiedad que la caracterizaba.

\- ¡Te estábamos esperando! Siéntate rápido que Sak tiene clase y es capaz de que nos deja con la información a medias.

\- Bueno Sakurita, déjame decirte que me hiciste sufrir mucho anoche, Touya estaba más intenso que de costumbre.

\- Perdóname Tommy por causarte tantas molestias. Pero bueno ¿qué les puedo decir?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura las miró sonriendo de una manera que nunca lo había hecho y ellas lo habían comprendido todo, gritaban y la abrazaban totalmente emocionadas.

\- ¡Que alegría! Pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Quiero detalles!

\- Ya Mei, déjala que nos contará todo.

Así la castaña inició su relato de cómo se habían reunido en aquel restaurante, las risas, la conversación.

\- En un momento se levantó y empezó a cantar para mí. - relataba Sakura-

Las dos amigas miraban con cara de ilusión.

\- El caso es que luego se me vino a la mente todo… Lo que había sufrido por él, su relación que Lin que por cierto ya había terminado, en fin. Salí corriendo del lugar porque me sentía burlada por él, por el destino, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y yo solo corría pero él me alcanzó, me dijo que no estaba con Lin y que me amaba, pero pensó que era feliz con Joseph y no quiso interferir, pero por lo sucedido el sábado... Fue un momento muy confuso en realidad.

\- ¿El sábado? – Preguntaban de nuevo-

\- Ayyy no les había dicho… Pero la verdad me da vergüenza, mi comportamiento fue terrible. Sucede que estaba tan celosa, no se imaginan, ardía por dentro por verlo con esa mujer que lo abordó en el restaurante; entonces, lo cité a la parte de atrás del restaurante no imaginan, estaba ridículamente celosa y le reclamé y discutimos y….

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Dios! Me vas a matar ¡que costumbre tan horrible la tuya de dejar la información a medias! – Reclamaba Meilling

\- Ya pues… Nos besamos pero de una manera muy apasionada, fue muy excitante y… Tampoco les daré más detalles, el caso es que si pasó algo entre nosotros y para Shaoran era obvio que de haber querido a Joseph pues eso no hubiese sucedido y que eso le dio esperanzas para hablarme de sus sentimientos.

\- Oye si Saku y a todas estas ¿qué pasó con Joseph?

\- Bueno, pues el caso es que me alejé de Shaoran y llamé a Joseph y no sé, de alguna manera él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y dio por terminada la relación.

\- Una decisión sensata, era obvio que no lo querías a ese nivel.

\- Pero de verdad lo intenté chicas, me siento como si hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos, pero sinceramente si quería que pasara algo con él… bueno ya saben por qué.

\- En fin, ¡termina de contar! Ya casi te tienes que ir.

\- Oye si, tienes razón, hablamos mañana. – Sakura hizo amague de levantarse-

\- ¡Sakura Kinomoto! – gritaron las dos al unísono halándola de los brazos-

\- Ya, ya perdón… Bueno tomé un taxi y fui al apartamento de Shaoran, obviamente me disculpé con él, comimos pizza y… Nos acostamos a dormir y ya.

\- Si claro, y yo nací ayer ¿no? – decía Meiling- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?

\- Jajajajaja chicas… Pues… Pasó lo que tenía que pasar - Otro grito histérico de parte de Meiling y Tomoyo mientras Sakura se cubría su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Par de morbosas, no pienso darles detalles, solo puedo decirles que fue – suspiró – perfecto.

\- Ay Sakurita – la observaba Tomoyo con ojos soñadores – me da tanta alegría por ustedes, han sufrido mucho y por fin pueden estar juntos.

\- Lo sé Tommy, me siento como en un sueño, yo ya me había resignado y ahora saber que siente lo mismo por mí, es que me parece irreal de verdad.

\- Sak, ¡que felicidad! Entonces ya es oficial, son novios…

\- Oye, ahora que lo dices, no lo sé, no hablamos de eso.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Si, en ningún momento lo discutimos o él me propuso nada. Ayyyy faltan cinco minutos, llegaré tarde a clase, ¡hablamos después chicas!

\- Nos terminas de contar después, ¡corre!

Y allí se veía una típica escena de Sakura corriendo por los pasillos del campus tratando infructuosamente de llegar a su clase pero con una sonrisa incomparable de felicidad en sus labios.

La clase se hizo más larga de lo que pensaría y estuvo totalmente distraída esperando ansiosamente que llegara la hora de ver a ese ambarino que la traía totalmente loca.

Por fin llegó la hora de salir, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y corrió para encontrarlo allí, justo en frente de la entrada principal esperando por ella.

Al verlo, agitó su mano en señal de saludo y corrió a su encuentro. Él salió del auto y la recibió envolviéndola en un abrazo y besándola.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

\- No preguntes porque no tengo idea, no presté atención en nada.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Tú tienes la culpa.

\- En ese caso es muy buen motivo.

\- No digas eso, me siento una vaga.

\- Bueno, vámonos, iremos a comer algo, tengo que aprovechar este día porque ya mañana debo trabajar normalmente.

Empezó a conducir sin ningún rumbo fijo, Sakura lo miraba y de verdad deseaba preguntarle por su relación o qué sucedería entre ellos de ahí en adelante, pero antes de preguntarle vio que se detuvo en el parque.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde, pero vamos.

Recogió algunas cosas de su vehículo mientras ella se adelantaba un poco.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Shaoran?

Él no respondió, solo tendió una manta en el césped y preparó todo lo que traía; snacks, dulces y una botella de Champagne, regresó de nuevo por su guitarra.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra cita de hoy mademoiselle.

Sakura sonreía negando con su cabeza.

\- Estás tan loco.

\- ¿Por ti? Claro, no lo niego.

Se sentaron y él sirvió dos copas de champagne.

\- Brindo por ti Sakura, por tu sonrisa, por tus ojos, por tu paciencia, por tu amor, por tu dulzura, por tus labios…

\- Ya… Me haces dar pena.

\- No, no he terminado. Por tu cabello, por tu corazón, por tu… - sus labios fueron silenciados por un beso de la castaña a su lado.

\- Si esa es tu técnica para callarme, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no me opongo. Brindo por ti Sakura.

\- Y yo por ti, por la bendición de tenerte en mi vida y ser tan inmensamente feliz a tu lado.

Chocaron sus copas y empezaron a beber de ellas. Shaoran sonreía – ¿Sabes por qué traje Champagne?

\- No, dime.

\- Gracias a esta belleza y lo locos que nos puso fue nuestro primer beso.

\- Tienes razón, te aprovechaste de mí.

\- Ja, ja, es una vil mentira señorita Kinomoto, pero bueno, como ya estabas loca por mí, supongo que tampoco era necesaria; de todas maneras me ibas a hechizar con esos ojos y no podría resistirme.

\- ¿Eso piensas que hice?

\- Si, cuando te miré a los ojos esa noche, simplemente lo supe. No podía mirar a nadie de la misma manera.

\- Shaoran… Ella se recostó en su hombro abrazándose a él – Que hermoso día ¿no crees? Todo se ve tan lindo con los pétalos alrededor.

\- Así es, quería aprovechar estos últimos días de primavera para estar contigo, sé que te gusta mucho esta época y ahora entiendo por qué, es hermoso.

\- Si, la primavera es para mí el recordatorio de que nada es para siempre, hasta el más crudo y frío invierno trae tras sí un hermoso renacer. De hecho fue precisamente nuestra época más difícil: El invierno y mira, en primavera por fin hemos podido estar juntos.

\- Espérame, quiero hacer algo, pero siéntate frente a mí.

Ella se puso en la posición que Shaoran le había dicho y él tomó su guitarra para empezar a cantar.

 _Nada es normal (Victor y Leo)_

 _La luz vas a apagar, el cielo a encender_

 _Todo está tranquilo por aquí_

 _Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar_

 _No hay mucho más que decir_

 _Estamos frente a frente y nuestros labios no resisten_

 _Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe_

 _Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal._

 _Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo,_

 _Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo_

 _Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal._

 _Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar_

 _No hay mucho más que decir_

 _Estamos frente a frente y nuestros labios no resisten_

 _Nuestros ojos son testigos el amor existe_

 _Todo es tan real pero nada es normal_

 _Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo_

 _Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo_

 _Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal._

\- Te amo Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La sonrisa dulce que ella tenía en sus labios al escucharlo cantar cambió por una expresión de asombro, era como si no pudiera creer que esas palabras salieran de los labios del ambarino, una situación completamente irreal.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- ¿No quieres?

Sakura empezó a llorar aunque luchaba por no hacerlo.

\- Linda ¿qué pasa?... No llores por favor. – se adelantó para abrazarla de inmediato-

\- Shaoran yo… Tengo miedo, esto es tan increíble, tan maravilloso que creo que es solo un sueño que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer y no quiero, no quiero perderte de nuevo, no podría soportarlo.

\- Sakura, amor mío mírame, mírame por favor…

Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo como él lo pedía.

\- Te entiendo, comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes, yo nunca había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien en toda mi vida. Pero mírame, aquí estoy, a tu lado abrazándote, he cruzado muchas barreras para este momento y no te voy a soltar porque tienes atado mi corazón al tuyo.

\- Shaoran, te amo de verdad y claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Se soltaron para quedar frente a frente. - ¿Recuerdas cuando esa noche de champagne hablábamos de la persona idónea para nosotros?... Creo que te dije que deseaba que esa persona soñara conmigo tal y como yo soñaba con ella y ahí estabas, justo a mi lado, mira que sí pudimos coincidir en esta vida.

Compartieron un rato más todo lo que había traído Shaoran y como siempre eran el par de amigos que se reían de tonterías, bromas y anécdotas; con la diferencia de que ya no existía ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, ya no era un secreto que se amaban y por fin lograban estar juntos.

\- Monstruo, necesito hablar con tu hermano.

\- Si, estaba pensando en eso y quisiera postergarlo tanto como fuera posible.

\- No preciosa, ni lo digas. Tu hermano te quiere y te cuida y no quiero defraudarlo ni hacerlo pensar que mis intenciones contigo no son claras, es como si fuera tu padre y respeto mucho eso.

\- Eres tan lindo. Entonces, ¿vamos?

\- Si, será lo mejor.

Subieron al auto guardando todo lo que habían llevado y se encaminaron rumbo al restaurante donde estaría Touya.

La primera en ingresar fue Sakura.

\- Hola Sakurita – Saludaba Kaho alegremente-

\- Hola monstruo, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- ¡Perdón! Estuve en la universidad y pues olvidé llamarte, disculpa.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estés bien. ¿Qué hace ese mocoso aquí, viniste con él? – en ese momento Shaoran iba entrando al lugar.

\- Ah si… Hermano, Shaoran…

\- Kinomoto buenas noches. Señorita Mizuki que gusto verla.

\- Hola Shaoran, y ya te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre.

El ambarino sonrió pero al mirar el rostro de enojo de Touya se dirigió a este.

\- Kinomoto, si es posible quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

Touya miró a Sakura y luego a Shaoran.

\- Los dos, a mi oficina ahora.

Sakura suspiró y siguió a su hermano. Shaoran intentó tomar su mano pero ella con un gesto le indicó que no era prudente.

\- Tomen asiento por favor.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente al escritorio donde ya estaba Touya mirándolos de forma inquisidora.

\- Sakura, ¿qué hemos hablado sobre la confianza?

\- Lo sé Touya.

El mayor de los Kinomoto suspiró – se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, y me voy a decepcionar aún más cuando escuche la respuesta, pero ¿pasaste la noche con él?

Ella se sonrojó profusamente y en ese momento Shaoran tomó su mano – Si, ella estuvo conmigo anoche.

\- Pero Shaoran…

\- Si no te importa estoy hablando con mi hermana así que no te metas.

\- Lo siento Kinomoto pero aunque te respeto y respeto tu relación con Sakura tampoco voy a permitir que la hagas sentir mal y mucho más cuando ella siempre ha sido una mujer admirable y que ha sabido conservar su lugar.

\- Hermano yo…

\- Déjame hablar Sakura. Mira, para nadie es un secreto que este mocoso no me agrada en lo más mínimo, pero ya eres una mujer y aunque no esté de acuerdo con muchas de tus decisiones debo respetarlas.

\- Gracias Touya.

\- Kinomoto, esa es precisamente la razón de mi presencia en este lugar, Sakura no es para mí cualquier persona, puedo decirte ahora que he esperado mucho para poder estar a su lado y que ella me acepte, pero como dije anteriormente. Te respeto y respeto la relación que hay entre ustedes y quiero pedir tu autorización para que sea mi novia de manera oficial.

Touya se mostró asombrado, sabía que Shaoran no era un tipo cualquiera pero esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, si bien cuidaba mucho de Sakura tampoco consideraba que el inicio de una relación por su parte requería de su autorización o consentimiento.

\- Bueno yo… Sé que hace un tiempo hay una relación extraña entre ustedes y Sakura – dijo dirigiéndose a la ojiverde- he visto lo mucho que lo quieres. Mocoso solo una cosa puedo decir. Más vale que te esfuerces por hacerla feliz porque es lo que ella merece y claro está, que la respetes.

Sakura le sonrió con alegría para después levantarse y envolver a su hermano en un cálido abrazo.

\- Gracias Touya, sabía que entenderías.

\- Si, si, ya. Ahora vamos, es hora de la cena.

\- Pero Shaoran, ¿no se te hará muy tarde?

\- No te preocupes preciosa, quiero aprovechar el tiempo a tu lado.

Se dirigieron todos a la zona del restaurante donde les esperaba Kaho con una sonrisa cómplice, pues sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentaron los tres mientras Touya estaba en la cocina pues era la hora más ocupada.

\- Y bueno… ¿No piensan compartir las buenas noticias?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sakurita, eres la peor mentirosa del mundo. Los felicito de verdad y confío en que serán muy felices.

\- Gracias señorita… Perdón, Kaho.

Pasó un rato después de que hubieran cenado y se hacía un poco tarde para el regreso de Shaoran a la ciudad por lo que se despidió de su ahora cuñado y la novia del mismo.

\- Touya, Shaoran me llevará a casa, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Este los miró con desconfianza. – Mucho cuidado Li.

\- No te preocupes Kinomoto. Buenas noches

Así salieron ambos tomados de la mano, subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia el hogar de Sakura.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, él se bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta del auto y acompañar a su novia hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- Gracias por todo Shaoran, de verdad he pasado un tiempo maravilloso.

\- Y es solo el principio monstruito, te amo.

\- Yo a ti – lo besó empinándose para alcanzar los labios del ambarino y se aferró de su cuello haciendo aquel beso cada vez más intenso.

Entraron torpemente a la casa que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y empezaron con su batalla de besos y caricias hasta llegar a la sala, específicamente al sofá. Era inevitable ese deseo de sentirse y poseerse como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido o inconscientemente supieran que no sería para siempre.

\- Saku… Saku mi amor…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que irme ya, es muy tarde.

\- Shaoran… ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

\- No es eso monstruo – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella sujetando sus manos- es solo que en verdad es muy tarde y debo madrugar al hospital y en segundo lugar no quiero tener problemas con Touya.

\- Pero llega muy tarde, no se dará cuenta.

\- Y ahí está el problema, estaría abusando de su confianza y es lo que menos deseo; pero no te preocupes, seguro esta semana pasará muy pronto y estaremos todo el fin de semana juntos ¿te parece?

Ella hacía pucheros de niña pequeña.

\- No sabes como te ves de hermosa cuando haces eso – le dio un pequeño beso- Sak, vamos sin prisas, disfrutemos de todo esto que está sucediendo aunque todavía tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta que es un sueño. Pero tú eres demasiado importante para mí y no quiero arruinarlo.

Sakura suspiró y asintió – Está bien y gracias por cuidarme tanto-

\- Siempre mi amor, siempre. Ahora debo irme, te llamaré en cuanto llegue para que charlemos otro rato si? Quiero que sea tu voz lo primero en escuchar por las mañanas y lo último al acostarme.

Sakura lo acompañó a su auto mientras él emprendía su camino hacia la ciudad. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado en menos de 36 horas. Pero por fin, después de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado podían tomar sus manos y disfrutar el uno del otro sin enredos o impedimentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¡Chicas! – Sakura escribía al grupo que tenía con sus amigas.

\- ¡ _Hola Sak! ¿Nos tienes noticias? Dime que si por favor, estoy muy aburrida, necesito algo interesante_ – Contestó Meiling-

\- _Ay si por favor… ¡Cuéntanos!_

\- Me extraña de ti Tommy – respondió Sakura-

\- _Bueno si, tengo mucha curiosidad no me culpes, pero es que todo lo de ustedes es tan… No lo sé, tan extraño y emocionante_.

\- Lo sé amigas, pero necesito contarles todo muy bien, yo tengo clase a las 10 ¿podriamos vernos para desayunar?

\- _Perfecto, no tengo clase sino hasta la tarde_. – respondió Meiling-

\- _Nosotros tendremos ensayos también en la tarde, así que estamos de acuerdo._

\- Chicas, descansen las quiero mucho y nos veremos temprano entonces.

\- _Pero por favor Sakura, ¡llega a tiempo!_ – reiteraba Meiling-

\- Meiiiii ¡tenme paciencia!

\- _Tengo demasiada, de hecho_.

Se despidieron y Sakura se preparó para acostarse, al cerrar sus ojos una serie de sensaciones la invadían. Sentía como si las manos de Shaoran recorrieran su cuerpo, los besos cálidos y húmedos que había esparcido apenas unas horas antes, nunca había sentido tanto placer y ternura al mismo tiempo, deseaba con todo su corazón tenerlo a su lado y repetir la experiencia de la noche anterior.

El sonido del celular llamó su atención.

\- _Mi hermosa novia, ya estoy en casa._

\- Hola Shaoran, me alegro mucho que hayas llegado bien.

\- _¿Qué haces?_

\- Preparándome para ir a dormir.

\- _Que bueno, a mí si me hace falta algo para poder dormir tranquilo_

\- ¿Qué es?

\- _Tú, a mi lado, para abrazarte y llenarte de besos._

Ella sonrió – pero fuiste tú quien no se quiso quedar.

\- _Preciosa, comprende, no es que no quisiera… Antes debo decir que me sorprendo a mi mismo por mi autocontrol y mucho más viéndote tan hermosa como estabas._

\- ¿Te parece?

\- _Claro que si, desde hace un buen tiempo pienso que eres la mujer mas bella que conozco._

\- Y yo estoy empezando a pensar que eres un exagerado. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, no te había contado que me postulé para un programa de investigación en la universidad de Tokio.

\- _¡Que bueno!_

\- Si, eso me ayudará para convalidar mi trabajo de grado, estaría adelantándome y terminaría más rápido mi carrera.

\- _Eres toda una nerd_.

\- No me digas así

\- _Me encantan las nerd_

\- Jajajajjajaja bueno… En ese caso…

\- _¿Ya estás acostada?_

\- Si, ¿tú?

\- _También, me siento muy cansado, pero ridículamente feliz y tú eres la razón._

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz. No imaginas cuánto.

\- _Bueno mi precioso cerezo, descansa por favor, seguro tienes una semana pesada con todas las cosas que haces, yo mientras tanto, seguiré pensándote y extrañándote, hasta el fin de semana._

\- Te amo Shaoran Li.

\- _Yo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto._

Y así terminó ese día, ese increíble día que abría paso a la esperanza de ser felices por fin, o simplemente disfrutar ese pedacito de eternidad que constituía la dicha del amor correspondido.

 **Hola todos!**

 **Lo advertí eh? y siiiii es que hay momentos de la vida tan dulces y hermosos... En fin! espero lo hayan disfrutado yyyyy advierto de una vez que el próximo capítulo será con contenido lemon nuevamente, espero no les disguste jejeje pero reitero, por eso es clasificación M**

 **De todo corazón espero hayan tenido una semana hermosa y que el fin de semana que llega sea aún mejor. Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me llegan al corazón y espero también poder contar con la dicha de tenerlos en esta oportunidad.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **Ale-San**


	25. EN TUS BRAZOS

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, este tiene contenido LEMON es decir, contenido sexual explícito. Estimado lector: si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo esperar al próximo para continuar con la historia.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **EN TUS BRAZOS**

Llegaba nuevamente el fin de semana con todo y la expectativa que esto representaba, era el día que Shaoran regresaba a Tomoeda y Sakura sentía una ansiedad enorme por volver a verlo, por sentir sus labios y esos brazos fuertes que la atrapaban con toda la delicadeza que era posible.

Se apresuraba para tener listo todo lo necesario, prepararía el almuerzo para ambos y luego irían a encontrarse con el grupo de amigos y ensayar para su presentación en la noche.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, no podía evitarlo, con tal de impresionar a su novio se había complicado un poco con todos los preparativos e insistió en hacer un pastel. Demasiado trabajo para una persona, principalmente si no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso y mucho más si le sumamos la torpeza que caracterizaba a la castaña.

Se agachó para sacar el pastel del horno pues a pesar del desastre a su alrededor todo estaba saliendo bien, ya tendría tiempo de ordenar y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- _Gracias a Dios llegaste hermano, necesito tu ayuda_ – pensó Sakura

Escuchaba los pasos acercarse hasta donde ella estaba mientras se preparaba para sacar aquel pastel calientito del horno listo para ser decorado.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? - dijo aún de espaldas a la persona que acababa de ingresar-

\- Solo un monstruo como tú podría armar semejante desastre – dijo suavemente cerca de su oído.

Un grito sonoro estremeció la residencia Kinomoto y por el susto aquella joven que estaba en cunclillas frente al horno mirando como niña pequeña cayó hacia atrás, afortunadamente allí estaban esas manos fuertes para sostenerla.

\- ¡Casi me matas del susto! – regañaba ella-

\- Linda, la puerta estaba abierta. Debes tener más cuidado, podría entrar alguien y hacerte daño, ¿Touya está acá?

\- No, de hecho pensé que eras él.

\- Ven, siéntate, te ayudaré.

\- No, no es necesario, por favor.

\- ¿Y piensas que me voy a quedar sentado observando todo este desastre? No monstruo, ni sueñes.

Se levantó resignada de su lugar para poner un mandil en el cuello de su novio y evitar que pudiera ensuciarse.

\- Listo, ya está – decía la castaña mientras acomodaba aquella prenda en el cuello de su novio y no se percató de lo cerca que estaba hasta que sintió el aroma de su colonia invadiendo sus sentidos.

Shaoran por su parte, la sujetó de la cintura, pues ella tenía que empinarse para poder alcanzarlo y era inevitable para él estremecerse al sentir la silueta de su novia que se encontraba tan cerca.

Empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la ojiverde mientras ella lo miraba directo a los ojos que expresaban el deseo que sentía por él y simplemente no pudo soportar más acercándose para besarla, lo hizo suave al principio hasta que poco a poco empezaron a perder el control; era como si se hubiesen extrañado demasiado tiempo y necesitaran sentirse el uno al otro.

Shaoran la tomó de las piernas levantándola y poniéndola sobre la mesa de la cocina para besarla con mayor tranquilidad. Sakura por su parte, acariciaba la espalda del ambarino por debajo de su camisa, pasaba sus manos gustosa por el abdomen de su novio excitándose cada vez más.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno escaseó mirándose directo a los ojos.

\- Touya…

\- Él no está… Shaoran, te he extrañado mucho.

El muchacho atrapó nuevamente los labios de Kinomoto mientras el fuego de la pasión crecía.

\- Sakura… Debo detenerme.

\- No, te deseo.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante. Sakura se levantó de la mesa y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia su habitación mientras Shaoran la abrazaba por detrás acariciándola por encima de la ropa pero deseando desnudarla y recorrer cada milímetro de su tersa piel.

Al llegar allí, él observó el lugar; sobrio y con libros por doquier, aunque ya había estado allí no se había percatado de los detalles, todo muy ordenado pero aún así veía a Sakura reflejada en cada rincón.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar observando mi habitación?... O me mirarás a mi.

Cuando volvió su rostro hacia la dulce voz de Sakura la encontró solo en ropa interior, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y suelto por completo, así como esos provocativos labios que invitaban a besar hasta el cansancio y esa mirada llena de pasión.

\- Me vas a matar monstruo –El sonreía al verla, pues era increíble encontrarse con esta Sakura audaz y que tenía la facultad de hacerle perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Con eso quieres decir que me veo bien? – Preguntaba ella con una mirada traviesa mientras se acercaba caminando de manera sensual sintiendo que la mirada ambarina la recorría de pies a cabeza – porque si no te gusta… - hizo un amague de recoger su ropa.

En ese momento Shaoran se puso frente a ella con rapidez – solo déjame contemplarte, te ves tan sexy – la tomó de la mano entrecruzando sus dedos y mirándola sin ningún reparo.

Sakura lucía un bello conjunto de encaje color cereza que resaltaba maravillosamente sus atributos.

Shaoran empezó a acariciarla suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, desde su rostro, bajando por su cuello, llegando a los hombros y acariciando sus senos por encima de aquella prenda mientras ella cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto pero tampoco se quedaría quieta. Empezó a acercar sus manos al abdomen de Shaoran subiendo poco a poco su camiseta tipo polo que él se dejó quitar sin dejar de mirarla. Todo lo hacían lentamente, sin ninguna prisa.

\- Preciosa y Touya, ¿sabes dónde está? Sabes que si nos encuentra acá es capaz de matarme literalmente.

Ella tomó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

\- ¿Touya?

\- Hola monstruo, ¿qué pasa?

\- Solo quería saber dónde estás

\- Estoy con Kaho, vamos a hacer unas diligencias y me dará tiempo apenas para regresar al restaurante, así que creo que nos veremos acá en la noche.

\- No hay problema, salúdame a Kaho por favor.

\- Te tengo noticias mi amor – decía Sakura mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su novio. – tenemos la casa para nosotros, nadie nos va a interrumpir.

\- En ese caso – sonrió él tomándola de la cintura – eres mía Kinomoto.

Sakura soltó una risita mientras estaban frente a frente. Esta vez era ella quien acariciaba delicadamente el torso de su novio, fantaseaba cada día con tenerlo así, desnudo, sintiendo los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Shaoran por su parte, no pudo resistir más y empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica frente a él mientras con sus manos repartía caricias por todo su cuerpo, todo con delicadeza, sin prisas, hasta que llegó al broche del sostén liberando los provocativos senos de la castaña y deteniéndose un poco para observarla.

\- Eres demasiado Sakura

(les recomiendo escuchar: "No seas cruel" Alberto Plaza)

Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la besó con toda la ternura de la cual era capaz, ella y sus perfectos labios rojos eran adictivos y esa manera de corresponderle demostrando todos sus sentimientos.

Nadie la había besado como él lo hacía, ningún beso le brindaba la vida, plenitud y felicidad que Shaoran podía otorgarle. El ambarino terminó por romper el beso y la tomó en sus brazos para recostarla en la cama.

\- Acuéstate boca abajo por favor

Ella lo miró obedeciéndolo de inmediato, no sabía qué se proponía pero si de algo estaba segura es que en sus brazos estaba por completo segura

Él apartó su cabello a un lado y empezó a besar su cuello con delicadeza mientras se posaba sobre ella sin descargar el peso de su cuerpo y continuó besándola por toda su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera por completo; nunca imaginó que alguna persona pudiera generarle tantas sensaciones yendo desde la excitación total hasta la más reconfortante ternura, quería sentir las manos y los besos de su novio en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Shaoran se deleitaba al sentirla tan delicada y vulnerable ante él, quería otorgarle todo el placer que le fuera posible y expresarle de todas las maneras cuanto la amaba

Mientras seguía besándola con total dedicación levantó un poco el cuerpo de Sakura para tomar sus senos y acariciarlos mientras acercaba su rostro y le susurraba – ¿te gusta mi amor?

\- Shaoran, me estás matando.

\- Te amo con mi alma Sakura.

Y regresó a su rutina de besos turnando sus caricias entre los senos y piernas de Sakura mientras ella gemía y no paraba de sonreír, si el primer encuentro que habían tenido había sido maravilloso, se daba cuenta de que su novio de verdad podía llevarla a límites insospechados de placer como el que sentía en ese momento.

Posteriormente la volteó de nuevo y retomó aquellos labios rojos mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y el nuevamente empezaba a descender por su cuerpo, recorriendo con la lengua su cuello, saboreando sus pezones y bajando por su abdomen y ella no paraba de temblar así como el fuego en su interior crecía y demandaba sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al llegar a sus caderas empezó a retirar con toda delicadeza la última prenda que cubría la feminidad de la chica acariciando esas largas piernas y mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación deseando poseerla, escucharla gritar su nombre y saberse el único capaz de llevarla al cielo de tanto placer.

\- Shaoran, te necesito – decía ella entre gemidos-

Él retomó sus labios mientras sus dedos se posicionaban peligrosamente cerca del centro de placer de la castaña, acariciando el interior de sus muslos empezó a estimularla sintiendo la humedad en la que se encontraba y sonrió con malicia. Era justo lo que quería y le mostraría que había más, mucho más que podía hacer en ese momento para satisfacerla.

Ella por su parte se aferraba a las almohadas en que apoyaba su cabeza tratando de controlar su respiración totalmente agitada por aquel contacto. Shaoran por su parte agilizaba los magistrales movimientos con sus dedos mientras la observaba cerrar sus ojos y sonreír.

\- ¿Te gusta mi amor? – indagaba aunque era conocedor de la respuesta.

\- Si… Si… Mucho, me encanta.

Poco a poco fue adentrando sus dedos en ella que se arqueaba de placer y a él le parecía la sensación más deliciosa percibir esa humedad en ella, ver la fina capa de sudor que se posaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo y la vió sucumbir ante su primer orgasmo que estaba seguro, no sería el único.

Mientras ella disfrutaba esa majestuosa sensación, él se ubicó entre sus piernas, besando sus labios y abriéndose camino poco a poco en aquella cavidad que se encontraba lo suficientemente lubricada para permitir su entrada sin inconveniente.

\- Quiero sentirte – dijo ella suavemente en su oído

Empezó con movimientos lentos, pues sabía que aún podía dorlerle un poco y lo que menos quería era causarle molestias, pero por el contrario, ella solo sentía placer con cada embestida y movía sus caderas al compás de aquel sensual vaivén que le permitía experimentar la sensación de ser uno solo y sentirlo dentro de ella.

\- Linda, ¿tienes preservativos?

\- No te preocupes por eso, no sucederá nada, solo… no te detengas – decía con la respiración entrecortada.

Shaoran por su parte sonreía satisfecho, ella era una chica lista, y si le decía que no se preocupara era porque la situación estaba bajo control y había previsto todo.

Aquel delirante momento se intensificaba más y más, el calor de sus cuerpos totalmente cubiertos por el sudor, los jadeos constantes, sentir aquellos pezones duros rozando su pecho y las palabras cargadas de afecto terminaron por envolverlos en un frenesí imparable. Sakura sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las oleadas de placer y sabía que no resistiría mucho más hasta que estallara todo dentro de su ser y sucumbir ante el orgasmo y así sucedió para ser seguida segundos después por Shaoran quien se aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron desfallecidos sobre el lecho y empezaron a reír – Podría acostumbrarme a esto – decía Sakura con voz entrecortada-

\- jajajajaja y yo… Eres deliciosa.

\- ¡Shaoran! – dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Para qué te cubres? Ya te disfruté y saboree enterita mi amor.

\- ¡Me haces dar pena!

\- Me encantas Kinomonstruo, todo de ti me fascina – dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

Un extraño sonido interrumpió el momento, el estómago de Sakura gruñía mientras Shaoran reía a carcajadas asegurando que sonaba como un monstruo, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

\- Será mejor que bajemos para comer y ordenar todo, no olvides que tenemos ensayo.

Entraron juntos al baño para seguir con su juego de caricias, Shaoran aprisionó a Sakura junto a la pared mientras ella envolvía su cintura con las piernas.

\- ¿A qué te recuerda esto? – Preguntaba Shaoran con voz sensual en sus oídos-

\- Restaurante, callejón…

\- Exacto, Con la diferencia de que aquí te haré lo que allí no pude.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos, se besaban con pasión. Atrás había quedado la suavidad y lentitud del encuentro anterior, ahora se trataba de sexo salvaje.

\- Hazme tuya Shaoran

\- Me encanta saber que estás excitada por mi.

Ella se bajó de sus brazos para ponerse de espaldas a él quien redujo toda distancia apretándola a su cuerpo, rozando con su miembro el perfecto y redondo trasero de su novia excitándola aún más al tiempo que apretaba sus senos estimulando sus pezones y ella solo gemía con suavidad echando su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en los hombros del ambarino.

\- Saku… me encantas. – decía el ambarino mientras ella se inclinaba un poco para que él tuviera mejor acceso y empezó a introducir su miembro una vez más ante los gemidos de Sakura que resultaban ser música para los oídos de Shaoran.

Tal fue la intensidad de los envites que Sakura llegó pronto a un delicioso orgasmo para segundos después ser seguida por él y en medio de risas continuaron con su baño para salir de la ducha un rato después.

\- Linda, tengo curiosidad ¿por qué me dijiste que no me preocupara, estás usando algo más para planificar?

\- Claro que si tontín… Desde esta semana fui al médico y empecé a hacerlo para no llevarnos una sorpresa en el futuro.

\- Lo sabía – dijo acercándose detrás de ella – eres una chica lista.

\- Muero de hambre, vamos a almorzar y salimos a casa de Tommy.

\- Claro que si preciosa.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y primero se encargaron de organizar el desastre que Sakura había hecho cuando preparaba todo para el almuerzo y luego comieron. Se dirigieron a casa de Tomoyo en el auto de Shaoran.

\- ¡Hola Sakurita! – saludaba alegremente Tomoyo agitando su mano.

\- ¡Hola Tommy!

Se acercaron a saludar a la amatista.

\- Tommy, ¿por qué no hay nadie?

\- Porque ustedes, par de tortolitos no contestaron sus teléfonos cuando llamamos a avisarles que se cancelaba el ensayo, lo haremos antes de abrir el restaurante allá mismo.

La pareja de novios se miraron y rieron.

\- Parece que me estás contagiando tu despiste Kinomonstruo. - dijo Shaoran con tono divertido-

\- ¡No seas malo Shaoran!

Tomoyo por su parte solo los observaba sonriendo con dulzura, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos desde que habían iniciado su relación pero no había mucho cambio, seguían siendo el par de amigos en cuyos ojos expresaban todo lo que sentían pero bromeaban y reían sin ningún reparo.

\- Pero no tienen por qué irse… Digo, a menos que tengan planes, aquí está Eriol y si gustan pueden quedarse con nosotros.

Shaoran miró a Sakura quien asintió e ingresaron a la mansión Daidouji.

\- ¡Hey! Amigo Li, que gusto me da verte – saludaba alegremente Hiragizawa-

\- Lo mismo digo Dr Potter – Respondió Shaoran brindándole una gran sonrisa-

\- Eh… Chicos, ¿podrían quedarse aquí un rato? Necesito elegir el atuendo de Sakura para esta noche.

\- Claro mi amor, las esperaremos – respondía Eriol-

Ambas chicas corrieron escaleras arriba entre risas, con toda seguridad estarían hablando de las últimas actividades de la semana.

\- ¿Quieres salir? – pregunta Hiragizawa-

\- Está bien

Salieron ambos jóvenes con un par de cervezas a disfrutar del agradable clima que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué tal te va? – pregunta Eriol mirando con atención a su amigo ambarino-

\- ¿No se me nota? – responde Shaoran sin mirarlo-

\- Claro que si… Creo que era una pregunta retória, te ves muy feliz y creo conocer la razón.

\- No podría ser otra y cuando pienso en días anteriores… Hace dos semanas cuando me decías que me lanzara y sentía que todo era tan incierto, me parece un sueño pensar que ahora todo haya cambiado tanto.

\- Así es querido amigo, la vida da muchas vueltas y hay que aprovechar las oportunidades – en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante-

Shaoran miró sorprendido – Me halagas amigo, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña- dijo riendo-

\- ¡Es una lástima! Quería sorprenderte – respondió Eriol divertido-

\- ¿Cuándo le piensas decir?

\- No he encontrado el lugar o momento adecuado.

En ese momento Shaoran recordó el lugar al que Sakura lo había llevado cuando estaba triste. Era romántico, solitario, con una vista fenomenal y tenía la certeza de que nadie los interrumpiría; pero así mismo recordó que su novia le había dicho que solo a él lo había llevado allí.

\- Creo que tengo una idea, pero primero debo consultar algo, esta semana te avisaré.

\- Gracias Shaoran, de verdad sería muy útil, quiero que sea algo especial para mi hermosa Tomoyo. Y tú ¿cómo vas con Sakura?

\- Pues como lo decía ahora, absolutamente feliz. No puedo creer que por fin podamos estar juntos y después de tantas cosas.

\- Si, que aguante el de ustedes, pero me alegra mucho por ambos, sobre todo por Sakura; tendrías que haberla visto cuando te fuiste, de verdad la pasó muy mal. A veces sentía deseos de ir a Hong Kong y darte tu merecido por hacerla sufrir así.

\- Lo sé, y lo habría aceptado sin discutir mi pobre monstruo siempre estuvo ahí para mi.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? – preguntaba Tomoyo que se acercaba con Sakura-

\- De todo un poco.

\- Estábamos pensando, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado y luego salimos para el restaurante?

Ambos chicos asintieron y tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas novias. Fue una tarde llena de anécdotas; muchas de ellas dedicadas a la torpeza de Sakura desde que estaban en la escuela, sus tardanzas para llegar a clase y las escenas de celos que solía armar Touya cuando veía a algún muchacho acercársele.

Posteriormente se dirigieron al restaurante donde se encontró el grupo completo y aprovecharon el tiempo para compartir y conversar sobre sus vidas, mientras unas emocionadas Rika, Naojo y Chiharu celebraban con la noticia del noviazgo entre Sakura y Shaoran.

\- Sakura, me alegro tanto de que estés feliz, te había notado tan triste durante los últimos meses y ahora poder ver que todo ha cambiado -decía Rika-

\- Lo sé amiga, si te soy sincera quisiera gritarle al mundo mi felicidad pero… Te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo. Ser tan feliz, que todo por fín se esté dando como tanto lo deseé – sin pensarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que Rika la abrazó –

\- Ya Sakura, se perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero amiga querida disfruta el ahora, ¿para qué perder tiempo pensando en un futuro incierto? Sin importar lo que suceda o lo que la vida tenga determinado para ustedes no vale la pena que te desgastes en eso. Solo se feliz.

\- Gracias Rika – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa – tú siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para cada momento y tienes razón, debo enfocarme en disfrutar lo que tengo ahora.

\- Hola Sakura – saludaba Terada – ¿Te molesta si te robo a mi novia por un rato?

\- De ninguna manera Yushiyuki, es toda tuya.

Se quedó allí sentada en la barra observando a todos sus amigos; las sonrisas sinceras, las bromas con las que compartían y en el fondo él, su querido Shaoran con esos ojos que expresaban tanto amor, la voz que la enamoraba con cada palabra y no pudo evitar simplemente sonreír ante ese panorama.

\- Me alegra tanto ver esa expresión de felicidad en tu rostro Sakurita – decía Kaho tras ella

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco pero luego asintió al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Gracias Kaho, recuerdo que te conocí en unas circunstancias muy difíciles y dolorosas y fuiste un gran apoyo para mi.

\- Eres una persona muy linda Sakura y aunque la vida te ponga pruebas difíciles siempre podrás superarlas gracias a tu optimismo y tu gran corazón. Todo lo que sembramos recogemos y la felicidad que ahora llega a tu vida es parte de todo el amor que has sembrado a tu alrededor.

Pasó el tiempo y disfrutaron aquella noche de amigos, comida y buena música. Eran momentos invaluables, de esos que dejan huella en el corazón y te hacen sonreír al momento de aflorar los recuerdos.

 **Buenas noches mis muy muy queridos lectores.**

 **Agradezco su generosidad al continuar apoyando mi historia. Espero que no haya sido muy subido de tono y que de verdad lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mis fic girls Eli y Flore, gracias por todo su apoyo y consejos, las muchísimas veces que me han hecho reír. Son un tesoro chicas!**

 **El próximo capítulo, es el relato de nuestra segunda pareja especial. Si, Tomoyo y Eriol, espero de todo corazón que me acompañen y pues me dejen sus reviews! soy muy feliz cuando los recibo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Ale-San**


	26. ERIOL Y TOMOYO

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **ERIOL Y TOMOYO.**

La noche anterior había sido realmente divertida, después de salir del restaurante de Touya decidieron seguir la fiesta en casa de Tomoyo donde como era su costumbre hicieron una fogata mientras cantaban, comían y seguían riendo como locos, ahora si, efecto del alcohol.

Al ser ya de madrugada, Tomoyo pidió acondicionar varias habitaciones para hospedar a quienes se quedaban, que en este caso eran: Sakura, Shaoran, Meiling y Eriol. La dueña de casa compartíó habitación con su novio al igual que Sakura y Shaoran mientras Meiling estaba en otro lugar.

En realidad, el cansancio no dio lugar a otra cosa que no fuera dormir y allí, abrazados, sentían como la brisa fresca de la mañana ingresaba a aquella habitación y la hacía aún más confortable.

Shaoran tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano todos los días. Era un hábito que había adquirido desde siempre y al despertar sintió aquella presencia a su lado por completo dormida usando un pijama de seda rosa provista por Tomoyo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplarla con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

\- Shaoran…

Él sonreía al ver que ella no perdía la costumbre de hablar dormida pero que grato era escuchar su nombre pues sabía que era él con quien soñaba.

\- Shaoran, deja de mirarme así – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos-

\- Así ¿cómo?

\- Así… tan profundamente, no puedo dormir si me miras de esa manera.

\- Está bien, no te miraré más – dijo esto último acomodando un mechón de cabello de la castaña.

\- Mmmmm me haces sentir culpable – respondió Sakura abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa – Buenos días mi amor.

\- Buenos días preciosa, que gusto despertar a tu lado.

\- Lo mismo digo señor Li.

La abrazó con ternura besando su frente.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- No lo sé, pero hay mucho silencio es posible que aún sea temprano.

Al verificar en su teléfono eran las 8:30 am.

\- Ayyy debería estar durmiendo – dijo Sakura con una postura dramática-

\- Linda, ahora que recuerdo necesito comentarte algo.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a ese lugar apartado de la ciudad y pasamos la noche allí? me dijiste que con nadie más habías ido a ese sitio, ¿eso incluye a Tomoyo?

\- En realidad… Si, solo he ido contigo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Sakura Kinomoto – dijo poniéndose frente a ella y extendiendo su dedo meñique- promete solemnemente que lo que te voy a decir no se lo contarás a nadie y eso incluye a Tomoyo y Meiling.

\- Shaoran, me estás preocupando ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- Si, claro.

\- Entonces promételo.

Ella rodó sus ojos ante el dramatismo de su novio – está bien, lo prometo –

\- Ven acá – dijo Shaoran abrazándola de nuevo y hablando muy suavecito – sucede que Eriol…

\- ¿Le propondrá matrimonio a Tommy? – interrumpió Sakura con sus ojos como platos-

\- Jajjajajaja y eso que eres distraída. Si, lo hará y desea que sea algo especial, cuando me lo dijo solo pude pensar en aquella noche a tu lado y ese sitio tan maravilloso. Quería preguntarte si te molestaría que lo hicieran allá.

\- ¿Cómo crees que podría molestarme? Es mi mejor amiga y quiero que todo sea perfecto, no solo los llevaré al lugar sino que me encargaré de preparar todo para que sea una noche inolvidable.

\- Que linda eres. Oye y a todas estas, ¿cómo terminaron juntos esos dos?

\- Mi amor, es una larga historia.

\- Tenemos tiempo ¿no?

\- Bueno, si insistes.

Todo empezó cuando estábamos en preparatoria, Tommy y Mei estaban en primer año y yo en tercero, unas semanas después de iniciar el año llegó a mi clase un chico inglés a quien ya conoces bien. Todas estaban obsesionadas con él pues ya sabes cómo es con ese acento y típico encanto inglés.

El caso es que desde el primer día nos hicimos buenos amigos y ese día cuando íbamos a almorzar nunca olvidaré la cara de Tomoyo al verlo

FLASHBACK

\- Saku, ¿conoces a ese chico? – pregunta curiosa Tomoyo

\- Si, es el nuevo compañero, Eriol Hiragizawa, llegó de Inglaterra y estará en mi grupo.

Tomoyo no preguntó más y solo se dedicó a observarlo por un rato. Él, por su puesto se percató de aquellos ojos amatistas que lo examinaban con atención y se mostró un poco fastidiado.

Disfrutaron de su almuerzo de manera independiente, pues el recién llegado había establecido una excelente relación con el joven Yamazaki y compaginaban a la perfección, inclusive se ponían de acuerdo para embaucar a cuanto incauto encontraran por el camino.

Los días pasaron mientras Sakura y Eriol parecían bastante cercanos, pero al llegar Tomoyo él se alejaba lentamente lo que a la joven parecía entristecerle.

\- Al parecer no le agrado a tu amigo – decía Tomoyo con un deje de tristeza-

\- No digas eso Tommy, le agradas a todos, eres por mucho la mujer más dulce que he conocido – respondía Sakura-

\- Gracias amiga

\- Además, es un idiota si no lo nota, y no querrás ser amiga de un idiota ¿no? – añadía Meilling.

\- Tú siempre tan delicada Mei.

Los días transcurrían de la misma manera y la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo no mejoraba en lo más mínimo pero era diferente con Sakura, él procuraba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, aprovechando que estudiaban juntos.

Un día mientras caminaban hacia sus casas la joven amatista se notaba pensativa y aunque Sakura no era muy observadora era imposible no notarlo en su querida amiga y sentirse inquieta por eso.

\- Tommy, ¿estás bien?

-….

\- Tommy

\- Ah. Discúlpame amiga, es solo que estoy un poco distraída, ¿me decías algo?

\- Me preocupas, dime qué sucede por favor.

\- ¿Vamos al parque?

Ambas amigas tomaron lugar en los columpios del lugar, era temprano aún y había niños jugando en los al rededores, pero ambas jóvenes guardaban completo silencio.

\- Sakura… Nos conocemos desde niñas y nunca te he ocultado nada – decía la amatista mirando hacia el vacío.

\- Lo se Tommy, también sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

\- ¿Te gusta Eriol? – lanzó sin más-

\- ¿Eriol? ¿Gustarme? Para nada, no te puedo negar que es una persona muy agradable y me divierto mucho a su lado pero nada más que eso.

\- Creo que tú le gustas.

\- No se de donde sacas eso Tommy

\- No lo sé Sakurita, es que creo que es difícil no hacerlo, pasan todo el tiempo juntos y eres una persona graciosa, agradable, inteligente.

\- Ya, ya Tommy, creo que es necesario que aclaremos esto. Eriol me interesa de la misma manera en que me interesa Touya. Es decir, ¡nada!

\- El problema es que a mi sí, creo que nunca me había sentido de esta manera Sakura y ver que ni siquiera le agrado…

\- Tommy, no te desanimes ¿si? Tú eres una mujer muy valiosa, eres absolutamente hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, sensible, sabia, ya quisiera yo tener todas las cualidades que tú posees. ¡Vamos, anímate! Si Eriol no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que eres es un reverendo tonto.

\- Eres tan linda Sakura, gracias por tus palabras.

Retomaron el camino a casa, Sakura deseaba con todo su corazón ver a su amiga sonreír de nuevo. Ella solo se había "enamorado" de Yukito hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cariño hacia él era casi igual al que sentía por su padre y hermano, aún así le dolía ver a su amiga sufrir por ese tipo de situaciones.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la escuela pero Sakura debía salir antes por unas diligencias que estaba haciendo en la universidad.

\- Joven Hiragizawa, por favor lleve este material al salón de música.

\- Con mucho gusto señorita Midori – respondió Eriol tomando los elementos seleccionados y encaminándose al lugar indicado por su maestra.

Una dulce voz llamó su atención y cuando entró encontró a una joven con largo cabello azabache que estaba totalmente concentrada en la melodía que entonaba; se quedó lo más quieto que pudo para no interrumpirla porque deseaba escucharla hasta el final.

La chica por su parte se veía más dulce aún mientras cantaba, pues imprimía un sentimiento especial a su interpretación y esto no fue oculto para el joven inglés.

Al terminar aplaudió con lentitud desde su lugar haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

\- Tienes una hermosa voz Daidouji.

\- Gr…Gracias hiragizawa.

\- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Desde que llegué no he tenido la oportunidad de tocar el piano y sería lindo hacerlo con una voz como la tuya acompañándome.

\- Pero yo…

\- Ah, disculpa, ¿tienes otros planes? ¿Te estoy importunando?

\- No, no es eso… Es solo que pensé que… No me prestes atención.

\- Qué te parece entonces si empiezas a cantar y yo te sigo.

\- Está bien.

Ella se mantuvo de pie al otro lado del piano.

\- ¿Lo harás desde ahí? Creo que sería mejor si te sentaras a mi lado… Bueno, si quieres.

Tomoyo estaba desconcertada, desde la llegada de aquel chico a lo sumo habían cruzado un par de palabras y él nunca se había dirigido a ella, únicamente cuando iba a saludarla y ahora se comportaba tan cordial y amable para con ella.

\- Daidouji, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste… No lo sé, ida.

\- No me hagas caso, solo recordé algo.

La chica se ubicó al lado de su compañero en el piano y empezó a cantar una dulce melodía, él se fue acoplando a ella y al terminar habían logrado un resultado maravilloso.

\- De verdad eres una de las mejores voces que he escuchado, te felicito. ¿Has pensado en estudiar música?

\- Si, es mi primera opción para la universidad.

\- Está muy bien que lo tengas tan claro, aunque todavía te faltan un par de años.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

\- Estudiaré medicina y seré un gran Médico. Desde siempre lo he deseado.

\- Es una hermosa profesión.

\- Perdón, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre Tomoyo?

\- Claro que si

\- En ese caso llámame Eriol.

Pasaron un buen rato en aquel salón donde compartieron por primera vez, de manera que al salir del lugar ya estaba cayendo la noche.

\- Hasta mañana Eriol, descansa.

\- Bueno, pues la verdad no me siento tranquilo dejándote ir sola a esta hora, ¿podría acompañarte?

La sonrisa de Tomoyo fue suficiente, así que se encaminaron juntos hacia la residencia Daidouji.

\- Eriol, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta… un tanto atrevida?

\- Si, claro, no hay problema.

\- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

El muchacho no respondió, así que ella continuó hablando.

\- Conozco a Sakura de toda la vida, crecimos juntas y es la hermana que no tuve; es por eso que compartimos tanto y la quiero muchísimo aunque no puedo evitar ser un poco sobreprotectora a veces.

\- Y ¿eso qué tiene que ver con la pregunta anterior?

\- Pues que… Ella, es decir, nosotras nunca hemos tenido novio o nos hemos enamorado y los he visto tan cercanos que…

\- Te preocupas por ella ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero no me malentiendas, no es que crea que eres peligroso o mala persona, todo lo contrario es solo que…

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo a la perfección y respondo a tu pregunta. No, o por lo menos eso creo, es solo que Sakura es una persona tan… No lo sé, única. Inspira lo mejor de mi y me siento muy cómodo a su lado, pero no veo nuestra relación como algo romántico.

Mientras él hablaba Tomoyo procuraba observarle con atención en caso de notar algo extraño en aquel muchacho, pero supo que era sincero en sus palabras, además que al hablar de su amiga había en él una expresión de tranquilidad; no aquella que existe en quien está enamorado que emana nerviosismo y agitación.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en caso de que tus sentimientos cambien por favor cuídala mucho, ella y Meilling son las personas que más quiero y no deseo verlas sufrir.

\- No te preocupes Tomoyo.

Continuaron conversando sobre otra serie de cosas respecto a sus vidas y aquella noche la joven amatista empezó a sentir en su corazón una calidez que jamás había experimentado y aunque era al parecer muy prematuro supo que el amor llega de las maneras más inesperadas y golpea sin ningún aviso. Solo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien para ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los días y así mismo las semanas y Eriol se unió al coro de la escuela como pianista lo cuál permitió que su relación con Tomoyo se hiciera cada vez más cercana así como con Sakura, ahora se sentaban todos juntos a la hora del almuerzo y cuando coincidían caminaban juntos a casa.

Una noche de sábado, Tomoyo se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa, pues su madre había llegado de un largo viaje de negocios y quería compartir con ella, además que tenían invitados para aquella noche.

Procuró vestirse de la manera más apropiada para la ocasión, también Sakura y Meilling estaban invitadas para tranquilidad de la amatista, pues a pesar de sus modales refinados y la agradable manera de tratar a las personas era bastante tímida cuando de extraños se trataba.

La hora llegó y sus amigas estuvieron en aquel lugar siendo recibidas cálidamente por Sonomi.

\- Están preciosas mis queridas niñas, antes de que venga Tomoyo necesito decirles algo. Esta noche, vendrán a cenar unos nuevos socios con quienes estamos entablando un nuevo negocio, traerán a su hijo que es casi de la misma edad de ustedes, además de guapísimo y todo un caballero, me gustaría mucho que mi Tommy estableciera algún tipo de… Amistad con el, ustedes me entienden – dijo guiñándoles un ojo- Ya verán que les va a agradar mucho.

En ese momento la llamaron a la cocina así que salió corriendo.

\- Sak, pero la mamá de Tomoyo no sabe nada de Eriol ¿no es así?

\- No lo creo, pero tampoco podemos decirle nada, porque en realidad ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué sucede entre esos dos ¿y si solo es una amistad? Es posible que estemos arruinando algo importante. Así que lo mejor será esperar y ver qué sucede esta noche.

\- Entiendo amiga, nada de intervenir.

En ese momento llegaba Tomoyo a hacer compañía a sus amigas y empezaron a conversar tranquilamente mientras llegaban los invitados.

A las 8 en punto se anunció su llegada. Los señores Fukugawa llegaron al lugar con su hijo mayor, un joven alto y atlético con cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, además de una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora.

Las tres chicas evitaron suspirar al verlo, Sonomi no se equivocaba en nada sobre el recién llegado. Se hicieron las presentaciones del caso y procedieron a seguir al comedor donde los adultos hablaban sobre sus negocios mientras los más jóvenes solo intervenían lo necesario.

Allí se dieron cuenta que el joven se llamaba Daiki, estaba en último año de preparatoria en una institución de renombre en Tokio, también gustaba mucho de la música y tenía un tono de voz absolutamente seductor.

Las tres amigas de inmediato compaginaron con él, pero la intención de Sakura y Meilling era procurar la cercanía de este a su amiga Tomoyo, así que de manera sutil procuraban realzar las virtudes de su amiga.

Después de la cena, Sonomi y los señores Fukugawa salieron a un salón compartiendo unos tragos mientras los jóvenes estuvieron en el jardín un rato conversando y conociéndose más.

Sin ser muy tarde, las dos amigas se despidieron dejando a Tomoyo en atención de su invitado, la verdad es que no le resultaba para nada desagradable la compañía de Daiki, la hacía reir y era absolutamente cortés en todas sus maneras.

La velada culminó e intercambiaron sus números telefónicos con la promesa de quedar un día para salir juntos.

\- ¿Y?... ¿qué te pareció Daiki?

\- Es muy agradable mamá

\- Si, y guapo, adinerado, inteligente, talentoso… Además se nota que le gustaste hija.

\- Mamá, no saques conclusiones apresuradas por favor.

\- Está bien… Pero prométeme que lo vas a considerar.

\- Mamá, apenas tengo 15 años, no es algo en lo que esté pensando ahora – mentira, si era algo en lo que pensaba solo que con una persona diferente, pero eso era solo para ella-

\- Lo sé mi niña, no quiero presionarte.

\- No te preocupes mamá, no lo haces – se acercó y la abrazó – Me iré a dormir, ha sido un día un poco pesado, te quiero mucho.

\- Yo a ti mi pequeña Tomoyo, dulces sueños.

La joven regresó a la habitación verdaderamente pensativa, Eriol era una gran persona y de verdad le gustaba mucho pero las cosas no parecían tomar ningún rumbo diferente al de una simple amistad, pero el recién llegado se había mostrado realmente interesado en ella y mentiría si dijera que a ella no le generaba la misma sensación.

Un rato después se quedó dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un lunes muy soleado se dejaba ver en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, como era su costumbre salió temprano de casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria. Mientras avanzaba repasaba lo sucedido el fin de semana, aunque el sábado fue un poco ocupado el domingo estuvo muy tranquilo. No salió con sus amigas pues Meilling estaba en Tokio con sus padres y Sakura estudiando en casa para una serie de exámenes que tenía pendientes.

Mucho menos había tenido noticias de Eriol y Daiki le había enviado un mensaje saludándola pero nada más que eso. Suspiró resignada, qué complicadas podían ponerse las cosas cuando el corazón estaba involucrado.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la escuela, suspiró resignada e ingresó al lugar. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver que venían a su encuentro sus queridas amigas entre risas y los regaños de Meilling por el retraso de Sakura.

\- ¡Hola Tommy! – saludaban alegremente el par de amigas.

\- Hola Sakurita, Mei. Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana.

\- Claro que si y ¿tú?

\- Bien, si… Aproveché el tiempo para compartir con mi madre.

\- Buenos días señoritas, me alegro mucho de verlas tan contentas en este inicio de semana. – Saludaba Eriol con la caballerosidad que le caracterizaba-

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la amatista y a los pocos minutos todos retomaron su camino Tomoyo con Meiling y Sakura con Eriol.

Las clases iniciaron y transcurrieron con total normalidad pero Tomoyo pasó distraída, a tal nivel que hasta la misma Sakura lo notó.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Tommy? No es normal verte así.

\- No me hagas caso Sakurita, es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas, nada importante.

Sakura no quiso preguntar más, sabía que Tomoyo se abriría a ella en cuando se sintiera cómoda para hacerlo.

Regresaron a la rutina de sus clases y ese día no tendrían club ni las porristas ni el coro, de manera que podrían salir al terminar la jornada escolar.

El celular de Tomoyo empezó a emitir un sonido que indicaba la entrada de un mensaje.

\- _"¿Quieres ir por un helado conmigo?"_ Daiki

La muchacha se sonrojó en el acto y los amigos de la amatista lo notaron, no era muy común ver a Tomoyo sonrojada y mucho menos a causa de algún tipo de mensaje. Eriol por su parte estaba impasible. Fueron todos juntos hasta la puerta del lugar hablando un poco sobre sus planes para el resto de la tarde cuando en el gran portal lo vió, allí estaba ese joven de ojos miel y sonrisa cálida esperándola.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es daiki! – decía una emocionada Meiling – parece que vino a buscarte ¡Tommy que emoción!

Tomoyo se había quedado quieta en su lugar, sinceramente, se sentía emocionada, nunca nadie había tenido un detalle de ese tipo con ella. Eriol por su parte permanecía serio y se le notaba algo molesto.

\- Yo me voy ya, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Hiragizawa a manera de despedida-

Sus compañeras hicieron lo propio agitando sus manos mientras este se alejaba. A decir verdad él no comprendía muy bien por qué se sentía molesto o incómodo con aquella situación acaecida hacía algunos instantes.

Por su parte Daiki se acercó a Tomoyo y le dio una hermosa flor mientras Sakura y Meilling casi daban saltitos emocionadas por este gesto.

\- Vine por ti para que vayamos a comer el helado del que te escribí.

\- Ah si… Me sorprendiste mucho, gracias.

\- ¿Quieren ir con nosotros? – dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura y Meilling

\- No, no, vayan tranquilos, Sakurita y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, pero gracias por la invitación.

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la pareja en mención dejándolos solos.

\- Bueno, por lo visto seremos solo nosotros ¿no? – dijo Daiki sonriendo a Tomoyo – tengo mi auto estacionado. ¿Vamos?

Tomoyo asintió y lo siguió hasta el vehículo para salir con él del lugar. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, la joven Daidouji pasó una rato increíblemente divertido con aquel recién llegado, hablaron de todo lo que tenían en común; de sus gustos musicales, literarios, culinarios, todas aquellas cosas que les disgustaban en la vida hasta que la noche cayó sobre la ciudad y él la llevó a casa.

\- Tomoyo, he pasado una tarde muy divertida, espero lo volvamos a repetir.

\- Gracias Daiki, yo también pasé un rato muy agradable contigo y cuando quieras, solo llámame.

Se despidieron sin más y así terminó aquel día.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Meilling abordaron a su amiga para llenarla de preguntas sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero lastimosamente el reloj indicaba que empezarían las clases y Sakura debía retirarse a su salón, por lo cual quedaron para almozar juntas y hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Al llegar el momento indicado se encontraron en una zona del jardín, afortunadamente Yamazaki había invitado a Eriol a almorzar por lo que no tendrían ningún inconveniente y podrían hablar con toda tranquilidad.

\- Ahora si Tommy ¡cuéntanos todo!

\- Bueno, pues la verdad fue una tarde muy divertida, Daiki es un chico muy listo, divertido, caballeroso…

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- Ehmmmm digamos que si.

\- Pero…

\- No lo sé, de verdad no entiendo qué pasa conmigo chicas, me divertí muchísimo ayer, la conversación fue fabulosa y aún así…

\- Te comprendo a la perfección Tommy – decía Meilling mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amiga- Es un chico fabuloso pero no sientes lo que sientes por alguien más.

La amatista agachó su cabeza y asintió en silencio.

\- Pero aún así, tampoco puedes quedarte ahí esperando sin darte una oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, he pensado mucho en eso y tienes razón Mei, no dudo que como las cosas sigan así pueda llegar a sentir algo muy fuerte por Daiki y olvidarme de esta tontería.

Sakura las escuchaba en su conversación y pensaba para si misma, si en realidad estamos en capacidad de elegir o mandar en nuestro corazón y sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres meses más habían pasado desde que Tomoyo conoció a Daiki y las cosas seguían un poco extrañas, Eriol no decía nada pero con sus hechos demostraba que en su corazón había un sentimiento creciente hacia Tomoyo.

Sonomi por su parte, estaba muy entusiasmada por la futura relación entre su hija y el hijo de sus socios; sabía de las salidas que tenían, de su excelente relación y que el chico cumplía con todos los estándares que ella requería para que alguien se acercara a su querida hija.

Justo cuando la señora Amamya pensaba en esto el aludido llegó a su casa.

\- Señora Amamya, espero no importunarla al venir sin avisar.

\- No te preocupes querido, y ya te he dicho que me llames Sonomi a secas, nada de esos formalismos. ¿Vienes a ver a Tomoyo?

\- No señora, de hecho, quería hablar con usted.

\- En ese caso, vamos al jardín y podremos conversar con tranquilidad.

Fueron al lugar establecido y empezaron a conversar sobre algunas trivialidades hasta que el muchacho tomó valor y tocó el tema que le interesaba.

\- Sonomi, creo que es bastante obvio para todos que Tomoyo me interesa mucho.

\- Lo he podido notar, si.

\- Bueno, entonces quisiera pedirle que sea mi novia, pero al estar aún tan joven, quería hablar con usted y pedir su autorización para formalizar nuestra relación.

\- Tienes razón, es una niña todavía, pero también está en la edad de querer encontrar a alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas y no quisiera que ningún patán se le atravesara en el camino.

\- Entonces…

\- Si, claro que si. Aunque sabes que la decisión será únicamente de ella, yo no intervendré en lo más mínimo.

\- Tranquila – dijo sonriendo – no esperaba que fuera de otra forma. En realidad tenía planeado hacerlo en la fiesta que se dará mañana para celebrar la fusión de las empresas.

\- Me parece una excelente ocasión.

\- Mamá, Daiki… - Saluda la recién llegada Tomoyo.

\- Mi niña, ven, acompáñanos, Daiki acaba de llegar y le dije que te esperara.

El joven se levantó y saludó a Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó él.

\- Espera me cambio y ya mismo estoy contigo.

Corrió al interior de la casa entusiasmada mientras él observaba el trayecto tomado hacia su habitación y Sonomi los miraba a ambos, de verdad esperaba que su única hija tuviera la oportunidad de tener a su lado a un chico maravilloso que le mostrara lo bello que podía ser el amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tommy y ¿ya tienes tu vestido y todo lo necesario?

\- Si Sakurita, sabes que no me gusta dejar todo para lo último y todo está listo, la verdad no me entusiasma mucho ir a esa fiesta pero se que mamá me necesita a su lado.

\- Entonces… ¿No irás al coro hoy? – preguntaba Eriol tratando de sonar despreocupado.

\- No, de hecho tengo permiso para salir mas temprano.

\- Ya veo, bueno, espero que disfrutes mucho la reunión – sonrió forzadamente y se levantó de su lugar – Con permiso, nos veremos en el salón Sakura.

Las chicas que se quedaron mirándolo atentamente mientras se alejaba y Tomoyo se encogió un poco de hombros mientras comía una galleta; ni Sakura ni Meiling dijeron nada, pero era demasiado obvio que la reacción de Eriol era completamente inusual a su carácter amable.

Regresaron a sus clases y Tomoyo tal como lo había dicho salió temprano, Meilling fue a la práctica de porristas mientras Sakura se ocupaba de llevar el material al salón de música. Al entrar lo vió, con la cabeza siendo sostenida por su mano y tocando al azar algunas de las teclas del piano que tenía frente a él.

La castaña simplemente lo observó por un rato sin que él se percatara lo cual era más extraño aún, él siempre era consciente de todo a su alrededor. Así que se sentó a su lado y tocó amablemente su hombro ante lo cual el muchacho dio un respingo.

\- Perdóname por asustarte Eriol.

\- No te preocupes Sakurita, estaba distraído.

\- Lo sé, te estaba mirando hace rato y no te habías percatado.

Él le sonrió – Sabes lo que sucede ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, lo que no comprendo es por qué no haz hecho algo al respecto.

\- Porque no se qué hacer Sakura. Ella es una persona maravillosa, no sé cómo me tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta y justo cuando nos estábamos acercando apareció Daiki, ahí ya no supe cómo actuar.

\- Entonces… ¿Crees que todo está perdido?

\- No lo sé, es solo que… Ella merece a alguien que la quiera y la cuide, además que este chico debe ser del agrado de su madre, yo ni la conozco.

\- No te preocupes por Sonomi, es estricta, si. Pero también tiene un corazón muy noble.

\- La conoces mejor que yo.

\- Bueno, ¿y entonces? ¿Te quedarás aquí sentado dando lástima? Nunca pensé eso de ti Eriol Hiragizawa.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces?

\- ¡Ve por ella! Por una vez deja de posar como simple espectador y ¡haz algo! Tal vez sea tu última oportunidad.

Él le sonrió esta vez con entusiasmo, había decisión en su mirada, se levantó de la silla y tomó sus cosas.

\- ¡Hey! Es un evento de etiqueta, asegúrate de ir bien y yo me encargaré de que te dejen entrar.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, tú solo ve.

El muchacho salió corriendo del salón, ya estaba cayendo la tarde y el tiempo estaba en contra; aún cuando no sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente y estaba convencido de que sería su última oportunidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo arribaba junto a su madre a aquel salón de recepciones elegantemente vestida, estando así se veía mayor y más sofisticada, Daiki la esperaba en la entrada escoltándola hacia el lugar.

Todos admiraban a la señorita Daidouji, tan bella, educada y noble; ahora tan bien acompañada por el joven Fukugawa quien era tan similiar a ella, ambos de buena cuna y a los ojos de los asistentes una pareja simplemente perfecta.

\- Estás hermosa Tomoyo

\- Tú también te ves muy guapo Daiki, gracias por acompañarme.

\- No te voy a dejar sola, creeme.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura mientras caminaban por el salón saludando a los asistentes, Sonomi y los señores Fukugawa observaban complacidos a sus hijos y lo mucho que compaginaban.

\- Señora Amamya, alguien la busca al teléfono.

La aludida se disculpó para contestar.

\- Sonomi, soy Sakura.

\- Oh Sakura, preciosa, ¿sucedió algo?

\- ¡No! Discúlpeme por molestarla no quería asustarla

\- No digas eso linda, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sakura le comentó la situación a Sonomi apelando a los sentimientos de Tomoyo y su felicidad futura.

\- Entonces él va en camino.

\- Pero ¿estás segura?

\- Vale la pena intentarlo, sabes que Tommy es como mi hermana y no hay nada que desee más en la vida que verla feliz, he tenido la oportunidad de verla durante estos meses y vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Sonomi suspiró – está bien Sakura, confío en ti y tal como le dije a Daiki lo reitero ahora, no pienso intervenir, confío en que Tomoyo tomará la decisión que considere correcta.

\- Gracias Sonomi

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que está agradecida por cuidar así a mi niña.

Se despidieron y antes de que Sonomi regresara nuevamente se acercó a ella el maitre.

\- Señora Amamya, un joven, al parecer inglés, ha llegado pero no está en la lista de invitados.

Ella sonrió – No hay problema, es mi invitado.

La misma Sonomi lo recibió y lo llevó aparte.

\- Mil disculpas, creo que aún no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, llegué este año desde Inglaterra y soy compañero de escuela de Sakura al igual que de Tomoyo y Meilling aunque estamos en años diferentes.

\- Ya veo, me da mucho gusto conocerte… Y has venido por…

El chico suspiró y se quitó sus lentes tomando un pequeño paño para limpiarlas.

\- Lo sé, es extraño, mi motivo es Tomoyo; hay algo importante que debo hablar con ella.

\- En ese caso, vamos.

Se asió de su brazo y él la escoltó hasta el salón donde estaban todos los invitados y una divertida Tomoyo junto a Daiki bailando al son de una pieza de jazz.

\- Vamos Tomoyo, no puedo creer que hicieras eso – decía Daiki entre risas por una anécdota que le contara su amiga.

\- Claro que si, y lo peor es que mi querida Sakura siempre me tuvo tanta paciencia, la amo por eso.

En ese momento la pieza terminó y cuando Tomoyo volteó Eriol estaba justo tras ella.

\- Espero no interrumpir.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un instante pero Daiki respondió – Claro que no, ¿nos conocemos? Me pareces algo familiar.

\- Es un amigo mío, Eriol ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo

\- Y ¿no podías esperar mañana en la escuela?

\- Me temo que eso no será posible.

\- Tomoyo… ¿Deseas que te deje con él? – pregunta Daiki

\- Espérame aquí un momento ¿si? Atenderé a Eriol y ya mismo estaré contigo.

Se dirigieron ambos a un lugar donde hubiese menos personas para poder conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

\- Eriol ¿sucede algo? Me estás asustando.

\- No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte, es solo algo importante que necesito aclarar.

Ella lo miró extrañada – Bueno, pues dime entonces, qué es eso tan importante

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que seas sincera conmigo.

\- Dime

Eriol se adelantó y tomó sus manos – ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Ante esta pregunta la joven Daidouji sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, no le salía la voz y es que en realidad tampoco sabía qué debía responder.

\- Yo… Yo…

El joven frente a ella sonrió nuevamente de una manera tan sincera y cálida que la hizo sonrojar, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que ya había provocado con su pregunta inicial. Con la reacción de Tomoyo él pudo comprenderlo todo y respiró profundo.

\- Te daré un poco más de información para que puedas responderme. Yo estoy enamorado de ti Tomoyo, no me preguntes cómo sucedió, solo sé que te quiero y te necesito en mi vida.

\- Yo… Eriol – suspiró- Tú me gustas mucho, pero la verdad, creo que todo esto es un poco incierto ¿quién me garantiza que no es solo porque estás celoso?

\- Nunca me había enamorado antes, la verdad es que me asusté y no supe cómo acercarme a ti, luego llegó Daiki y pensé que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo.

\- Y ¿qué te hace pensar que la tienes ahora?

\- …

Tomoyo sonrió – Sakura, ¿no es así?

\- Pero no es lo que crees, ella solo me dijo que lo intentara, aunque tú misma me lo has confirmado. Tomoyo no me puedes decir que no cuando puedo ver en tus ojos que me quieres, solo dame una oportunidad.

La chica lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Claro que lo quería, claro que quería darle una oportunidad pero también tenía miedo, él nunca le había mostrado su afecto más allá que en una amistad, y así mismo al recordar las charlas que tenían, lo cómoda y tranquila que se sentía a su lado supo que ella también lo necesitaba.

\- Está bien – dijo sonriendo –

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Tomoyo?

\- Claro que si Eriol.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- La verdad no creí que hubiese tanto drama entre estos dos.

\- Si, las cosas no fueron fáciles al principio, pero desde que empezaron nunca se han separado por ningún motivo.

\- Y ¿qué sucedió con Daiki?

\- Es un buen amigo. Vive en estados unidos ahora, terminó por estudiar finanzas y es la mano derecha de su padre en los negocios.

\- Bueno, por lo que me dices hay mayores motivos entonces para ayudarle a Eriol ¿no crees?

\- Claro que si mi amor y será perfecto, tal y como Tommy se merece.

Después de este largo relato, se prepararon ambos para pasar un maravilloso domingo juntos en compañía de sus queridos amigos.

Hola a todos! seré breve por dos motivos.

1\. En realidad no hay mucho que decir

2\. Me estoy muriendo de sueño jejejeje pero no podía dejar pasar sin publicar.

Esta, como pueden apreciar, es una mini historia (real) sobre mis queridos amigos Eriol y Tomoyo (quienes por cierto están felizmente casados), amo a esta pareja y en realidad merecen ser felices

Por sus reviews y mensajes, muchas muchas gracias y espero que no dejen de hacerlo.

Ale-San

PDT: Por favor, si notan errores les pido de antemano me sepan disculpar, en serio estoy literalmente dormida!


	27. VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

**CAPÍTULO 27**

 **VIENTOS DE CAMBIO**

El cálido viento veraniego envolvía a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Las estrellas en el cielo llenaban el ambiente de romanticismo y la luna llena en lo alto iluminaba idílicamente el lugar.

Aquel sitio apartado de la ciudad sería el escenario perfecto para una decisión importante de la cuál serían testigos solo las personas más cercanas.

\- Saku, no puedes poner eso así… Las velas están muy cerca y podemos causar un incendio - decía Meiling-

\- Mmmm si, tienes razón.

Meillin se empinó un poco para tratar de levantar aquel trozo de tela que colgaba del árbol.

Cualquier persona que llegara allí se encontraría con un ambiente sumamente romántico y enteramente preparado para dar la bienvenida a su querida amiga Tomoyo quien ignoraba por completo la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Justamente, se encontraban en casa de la amatista bebiendo un poco de té tranquilamente.

\- ¿Sabes amor? Hay un lugar al que he querido llevarte – comenta Eriol-

\- ¿Y a esta hora? Ya está de noche y estoy un poco cansada.

\- No digas eso… No podemos perder nuestro espíritu aventurero ¿no crees?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Está bien, me preparo y salimos.

En ese momento Hiiragizawa toma su celular para enviar un mensaje.

 _"_ _Vamos para allá, ¿está todo listo?"_

 _"_ _Pueden llegar cuando gusten. Todo está preparado"_ respondía Shaoran.

Ante la información suministrada el muchacho sonrió satisfecho dando un último vistazo a aquella cajita aterciopelada que llevaba a todos lados esperando el momento preciso.

\- Estoy lista, ¿salimos?

Él la miró de pies a cabeza, cuan afortunado se sentía de tenerla a su lado; era absolutamente hermosa y angelical, además inteligente, talentosa, noble y leal, definitivamente estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Él negó sonriendo – No pasa nada mi amor, es solo que por más que pase el tiempo no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz de tenerte a mi lado – se acercó tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente. – ¿Vamos?

Salieron del lugar, abordaron el auto y emprendieron el camino. Eriol nunca había ido por lo que Shaoran le había enviado las indicaciones para llegar. Al detenerse en uno de los semáforos antes de dejar la zona urbana de la ciudad confirmó a sus amigos que iban en camino.

\- Me escribió Eriol, ya están saliendo de la ciudad, todo debe estar preparado – decía Shaoran

Decoraron la mesa, tenían la cena en unos recipientes especiales que evitaba que se enfriara y simplemente esperaron. Ellos estarían escondidos por un rato y luego amenizarían la velada y les brindarían sus atenciones.

Un rato después el sonido del motor del auto anunciaba su llegada.

Eriol bajó rápidamente para abrir la puerta a su novia la cual quedó anonadada al ver todo lo que había allí, el lugar estaba hermoso, lleno de velas de diferentes tamaños que daban un ambiente de romanticismo. También había diversas lucesitas extendidas sobre los árboles junto con algunos velos de color blanco que matizaban el ambiente del lugar.

\- Eriol esto…

\- ¿Te gusta? – dijo él mientras la abrazaba por detrás y admiraba también lo que sus amigos habían logrado – mira – le dijo volteándola en dirección a la ciudad – ¿No te parece una vista increíble?

\- ¡Claro que si! Todo esto es hermoso, pero ¿por qué?

Él la tomó de la mano suavemente y la miró directo a los ojos los cuales brillaban de una manera especial que su novia pocas veces había visto.

\- Tommy, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

\- No me gusta recordar esa época, no es bueno pensar que no te agradaba ni siquiera un poco.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ay mi amor, si es todo lo contrario, desde la primera vez que te vi causaste un impacto en mi tan grande que lo único que podía hacer era huir, nunca nadie me había provocado aquello.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- Claro que si, después, cuando me diste la oportunidad de conocerte quedé prendado de ti y cada día te amo más Tomoyo.

Tomoyo era una persona que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad, siempre a pesar de su sonrisa amable y la calidez que la caracterizaba era indescifrable, pero en esta ocasión la emoción se desbordaba por sus ojos azules a través de sus lágrimas.

\- Tommy preciosa, si de algo estoy seguro, es de que eres el amor de mi vida; cuando imagino mi vida sin ti, mi corazón se siente aprisionado de tal manera que no puedo respirar y tampoco quisiera seguir haciéndolo si tú no estás a mi lado. Te quiero aquí y ahora, te amaré toda la vida si me lo permites y sin importar donde esté. Por favor, sé mi esposa.

La muchacha se puso pálida de golpe mientras el hombre que amaba estaba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo su pequeña mano. Unos segundos más y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para dejar caer sus lágrimas con libertad mientras se llevaba la mano libre al pecho y asentía con fuerza.

No podía articular palabra, pero no era necesario, él sabía que había obtenido la respuesta que deseaba y sacó aquella cajita que le acompañaba en su bolsillo permitiéndole ver a la joven el detalle de aquella hermosa joya.

\- Este, ha pertenecido a mi familia por 6 generaciones. Lo recibí de mi madre antes de morir y lo he tenido conmigo, pues siempre creí encontrar en ti la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji.

Aquel anillo entró perfectamente en el fino dedo de la amatista y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto el joven se puso de pie.

Al fondo empezaron a escuchar unas voces conocidas entre risitas cómplices. Sakura lloraba abrazada a Meilling mientras Shaoran los miraba y asentía como muestra de su respaldo.

\- ¡Chicas! – corrió la amatista hacia ellas al verlas-

\- ¡Tommy felicidades! – la abrazaron en el acto-

Shaoran por su parte también se dirigió a Eriol – Felicidades amigo, ¡un gran paso!

\- No podía ser de otra manera mi querido Li, cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

\- Bueno, ahora si, vengan para acá, siéntense y nosotros los vamos a atender – decía Meilling mientras tomaba a la pareja de la mano y los ayudaba a ubicarse en la mesa.

\- Hey, hey, hey, Mei, cálmate por favor, ¿Cómo es eso de que nos vamos a sentar a comer mientras ustedes nos sirven? ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Pero Tommy, ustedes son los que deben celebrar y nosotros vinimos a colaborar.

\- Sakurita, Meilling. Tomoyo tiene razón, ustedes hacen parte de esta celebración y no podría ser de otra manera.

Se sentaron en el suelo y compartieron una especie de picnic improvisado lleno de risas y canciones en torno a la feliz pareja.

\- Bueno, queridos amigos, he preparado esta sencilla canción para mi ahora futura esposa. Tommy, por el resto de mi vida.

 ** _Por el resto de mi vida (Andrés Cepeda)_**

 _Que infinito es este instante, que sagrado este momento  
De mirarnos frente a frente y escucharnos en silencio  
Siento que en lo más profundo y en lo inmenso de esta calma  
Se resuelven para siempre nuestra pena y nuestros dramas_

 _Más allá del placer y el dolor o del bien y del mal  
Que trajimos cargados, a este punto del camino  
He dejado mi equipaje, he vaciado mis bolsillos  
He llegado hasta tu puerta, para continuar contigo_

 _Por el resto de mi vida y en el tiempo que me quede  
Viajaré sin rumbo fijo, a donde nuestro amor nos lleve  
Desde el cielo más sublime, hasta el abismo de los días  
Voy amarte intensamente, por el resto de mi vida _

_Si tu corazón me guarda, no habrá fuerza que me aleje  
No se que nos traiga el mundo, ni el destino, ni la muerte  
Solo se que desde tu alma, una música me invita  
A navegar entre tus manos, por el resto de mi vida_

 _Cambiaremos sin remedio, uno cambia todo el tiempo  
Va mudando de horizontes, de certezas y de miedos  
Todo gira en esta rueda, todo cambia en un instante  
A mi me cambio la vida por ejemplo, cuando llegaste_

 _Pero existe en los dos, una esencia que no cambiara  
Se que tu alma y la mía se buscaron desde siempre  
Y aunque el tiempo de los años, nos transforme y nos reinvente  
Quiero despertar contigo y descubrirte eternamente _

_Por el resto de mi vida y en el tiempo que me quede  
Viajaré sin rumbo fijo, a donde nuestro amor nos lleve  
Desde el cielo más sublime, hasta el abismo de los días  
Voy amarte intensamente, por el resto de mi vida_

 _Si tu corazón me guarda, no habrá fuerza que me aleje  
No se que nos traiga el mundo, ni el destino, ni la muerte  
Solo se que desde tu alma, una música me invita  
A navegar entre tus manos, por el resto de mi vida_

En esta ocasión se habían intercambiado los papeles, ahora era Sakura quien grababa cada instante de la improvisada serenata a su amiga para que esos invaluables recuerdos permanecieran por siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres meses más habían pasado desde aquel hermoso acontecimiento, estaba por culminar el verano y disfrutaban de las deliciosas vacaciones.

Sakura y Shaoran aprovechaban cada momento juntos, Touya por su parte por más pataletas que hiciera trataba de no intervenir en la relación de su hermana, era perfectamente consciente de que ella debía ser autónoma en sus decisiones y mucho más cuando él ya prácticamente estaba viviendo con Kaho y Sakura nunca había tenido inconvenientes al respecto.

Era una soleada mañana de sábado, Sakura cantaba alegremente en la cocina con sus audífonos puestos mientras se preparaba el desayuno. Aprovechaba la soledad de su casa para andar con solo una camiseta y un pequeño short.

El timbre de la casa se dejó escuchar, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y corrió a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- Hola mi amor – dijo él mientras estrechaba su cintura y la abrazaba- Te extrañé

\- Yo a ti… Pasa, estoy preparando pancakes

Se dirigieron a la cocina y él empezó a servir jugo para ambos mientras ella terminaba con aquellos deliciosos alimentos, él se deleitaba mirándola desde la mesa de la cocina, era encantadora ante sus ojos, todo en ella destilaba ternura y sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

\- No me mires así Shaoran

\- No puedo mirarte de otra manera

Ella se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa y un plato lleno de pancakes acompañado de un frasco de miel.

\- Aquí está. ¡Bon apetite!

\- Preciosa, antes de comer, debo darte esto – Shaoran extendió un sobre mientras aquellos ojos verdes miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad – Cuando venía en la puerta estaba el servicio de correo y recibí este sobre para ti.

La muchacha lo tomó y observó que tenía el logo de la universidad de Tokio, abrió sus ojos y empezó a abrirlo con toda delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué es? – indagaba Shaoran-

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me había inscrito para un programa de investigación en la universidad de Tokio? Bueno pues esta debe ser la respuesta. Es un grupo muy selecto y se presentaron de todas las universidades del país.

Shaoran notó el nerviosismo de su novia y tomó las manos de ella con cariño.

\- Preciosa, cálmate. Antes de que revises lo que dice ese sobre recuerda que eso no determina quién eres o tu talento o tu capacidad, y que la vida nos pone en los lugares donde debemos estar, así que sea cual sea el resultado, sé feliz.

\- ¿Crees que no voy a pasar? – dijo ella con su mirada triste-

\- No mi amor, no estoy diciendo eso. Solo que te veo tan ansiosa, que no quiero ver esa carita triste si no sucede lo que tú deseas.

\- Entonces… Léelo tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, yo no puedo, por favor – insistía ella extendiendo aquel sobre-

Shaoran suspiró cansado – está bien- Empezó a abrirlo y sacó la hoja que allí estaba, sus ojos se posaban en cada una de las líneas y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

En un momento suspiró y la miró de la misma manera. – Sakura Kinomoto, ¿recuerdas lo que acabo de decirte? Que no te sientas triste por lo que pueda suceder…

Ella lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto y un poco de desilusión – ¿Entonces?

\- Sé feliz pequeño monstruo. ¡TE ACEPTARON!

\- ¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Shaoran empezó a leer: _Señorita Kinomoto, reciba un cordial saludo por parte del equipo de investigación social de la universidad de Tokio. Hemos leído con detenimiento el artículo enviado por usted y consideramos que cumple con el perfil necesario para hacer parte de este proceso._

 _Todas las instrucciones están en el anexo a esta carta y no nos queda más que darle la bienvenida a este equipo interdisciplinario._

 _Cordialmente._

 _Kaori Tanaka_

 _Subdirectora de proyección e investigación Universidad de Tokio_

Sakura saltó a los brazos de su novio besándolo con emoción.

\- wow, wow, wow ¡preciosa!

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz Shaoran!

\- Lo sé mi amor, ¡te felicito!

Se sentaron y comieron su desayuno mientras Sakura hablaba de todos los planes que tenía.

\- ¡Monstruo! Estoy en casa – decía Touya quien ingresaba a la residencia-

\- Estamos en la cocina – respondía Sakura-

\- ¿Estamos? Aghhh ¡Li! ¿No tienes concepto de espacio personal? Quien sale en la mañana a hacer visita – dijo con fastidio-

\- Touya, respeta a Shaoran, él puede venir a la hora que quiera y no tienes por qué decir nada al respecto.

En ese momento Touya empezó a sacar los pancakes del plato de la castaña lo cual desembocó en una de sus típicas peleas que terminó con Touya corriendo por la casa mientras Sakura lo perseguía con una escoba.

\- ¡Algún día tendrás que regresar, cobarde! ¡Me las pagarás! – decía ella agitando aquel elemento de aseo mientas su novio la veía divertido recostado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Me encantas cuando sacas a relucir tus finos modales en público.

\- ¿Ahhh? – ella empezó a reir tratando de esconder lo que tenía en las manos, como si él no hubiese visto lo suficiente.

\- Vamos adentro mi amor, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Continuaron con su desayuno y luego pasaron un rato en la sala de la casa, Shaoran sentado leyendo mientras Sakura descansaba con su cabeza en las piernas de su novio releyendo la carta recibida en la mañana.

\- ¿Sabes? – pregunta Sakura-

\- Dime – responde Shaoran sin apartar los ojos de su libro y enredando los dedos en el cabello de su novia.

\- Va a ser un poco desgastante tener que viajar todos los días, por lo visto los horarios serán un poco extensos.

En ese momento el ambarino pone su libro a un lado y retira sus lentes mirando con atención a su novia

\- ¿Acaso tienes pensado viajar todos los días?

\- Pues… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

\- Pues lo más lógico

\- Que según tú… ¿es?

\- Vivir conmigo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos y se arrodillo sobre el sofá frente a su novio como si no diera crédito a las palabras dichas por este.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Si – soltó él con toda naturalidad – ¿acaso no te gustaría?

\- Pues… Esto… no es que no me guste, Pero me tomas por sorpresa.

\- Mi amor, ¿dices que te presentaste y no planeaste qué hacer en caso de que se diera?

\- No… Ese era mi plan, viajar todos los días, solo que no pensé que los horarios serían así.

\- Ok, pero ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Tú me hablas en serio? No quiero que te sientas presionado, no creo que haya problema en viajar.

\- Amor, no me siento presionado, es todo lo contrario. ¿Tienes alguna pequeña idea de lo feliz que sería despertar y que sea tu rostro lo primero que vea?

\- Shaoran yo…

\- Pero si no quieres, no te sientas mal, te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible, procuraré traerte todos los días ¿si? No me gustaría que tomes el tren siendo muy tarde.

Sakura acarició la mejilla de su novio con delicadeza mientras él se recostaba sobre aquella delicada mano cerrando los ojos – Eres el ser mas dulce que pueda existir y no creas que no quiero, es solo que ¿no te parece un poco prematuro?

-Sakura, si de mi dependiera pasaría cada día de mi vida a tu lado.

\- Yo igual… Entonces... ¿Lo hacemos?

La amplia sonrisa de Shaoran era la confirmación perfecta para ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Hola Sakurita, Shaoran, ¿cómo están? – saludaba Kaho alegremente-

\- Muy bien Kaho – respondía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su cuñada

Shaoran por su parte le sonreía amablemente reforzando el saludo de su novia.

\- ¿Qué les trae por acá tan temprano?

\- Necesitamos a Touya, ¿él se encuentra?

\- ¡Hey monstruo! – saludó Kinomoto desde otro lugar – No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá a cobrar venganza por tus pancakes.

Ella rodó los ojos con cansancio, su hermano podría ser verdaderamente irritante.

\- No, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer

\- Bueno y ¿qué se te ofrece entonces?

\- ¿Podemos ir a tu oficina? Es importante.

Él los miró con desconfianza como cuando fueron a hablar sobre su relación.

\- Siéntense – ordenó señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio-

\- Bueno hermano… Lee esto – Sakura le enseñó la carta la cual él leyó con celeridad.

\- Wow, te felicito monstruo, no esperaba menos de ti

\- Gracias

\- Pero supongo que no solo viniste a decirme eso ¿no?

\- No, sucede que hablando con Shaoran, pensamos en la opción de irme a…

\- Li, déjanos solos por favor. – interrumpió Touya-

El ambarino salió de la oficina, comprendía perfectamente que era un tema que debían hablar entre ellos sin otro tipo de intervenciones.

Touya suspiró pesadamente – ¿Comprendes la magnitud de lo que están haciendo?

\- ¿Tú lo haces?

Kinomoto la miró sorprendido – ¿De qué hablas?

\- Touya, no soy estúpida, Kaho vive en nuestra casa aunque ustedes intenten disimularlo.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, no te estoy reprochando nada y no me molesta, mucho más al ver cómo cuida de ti todo el tiempo, desde que ella llegó a nuestra familia, le he tomado mucho cariño y amo que su relación esté en ese nivel. Pero de ahí mi pregunta. ¿Ustedes saben qué están haciendo? No lo creo, al igual que nosotros están improvisando.

Touya guardó silencio en ese momento – Tienes razón Sakura y de hecho esta noche pensaba hablar contigo respecto a mi relación con Kaho pero con lo que me estás diciendo…

\- Todo resultará más fácil, tendrán la casa para ustedes solos, ¿no te parece maravilloso? Digo, no creo que sea muy cómodo para ustedes iniciar su convivencia con la hermana pequeña en la habitación de al lado.

\- No puedo comprender cuándo cambiaste tanto Sakura.

\- Solo abre tus ojos – decía ella mientras sujetaba sus manos – ya no soy una niña y de hecho no vine a pedirte permiso, vine a notificarte de mi decisión y claro que me encantaría que me apoyaras, pero aun si no lo haces, la determinación está tomada.

Él simplemente sonrió – Te felicito hermanita, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero eso si. Te quiero ver todos los fines de semana ¿eh?

\- ¡Claro que si! Y vendré con Shaoran y se quedará en casa y conmigo.

\- ¡Sakura, Pero por qué lo arruinas! ¿No dices que es primo de Mei? ¡Que se quede en su casa!

\- No, porque es mi novio, mi compañero y punto.

Touya gruñó mientras Sakura iba a abrazarlo.

\- Nos veremos mas tarde entonces ¿si?

\- Si, aquí los espero.

La joven castaña salió de la oficina de su hermano con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a su novio extendiendo las manos que él tomó con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Ya te contaré – dijo en un susurro-. Adiós Kaho, nos vemos en un rato

\- Que tengan lindo día chicos. – Respondió la peliroja guiñándoles un ojo-

La pareja de novios salió del restaurante dirigiéndose al auto.

\- Ahora si me vas a contar ¿qué te dijo Touya?

\- Lo único que podía decir mi amor, porque en realidad nunca le pedí autorización, solo le dije que le estaba compartiendo mi decisión ya tomada y esperaba que la respetara

Shaoran la miraba sorprendido, ¿desde cuando su dulce y querida Sakura estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer tan segura y confiada de si misma?

\- No me mires así mi amor – decía ella mientras tomaba el mentón de su novio con ternura – ¿No era lo que queríamos? Eso si, me hizo prometerle que vendríamos todos los fines de semana, además que resulta muy ventajoso para él porque Kaho se mudará a la casa y yo no me preocuparé porque se que ella lo cuidará y no se sentirá solo.

\- Me alegro mucho mi amor.

Ambos tomaron su camino tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre sus planes futuros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mes más había pasado y Sakura se encontraba en su habitación terminando de recoger sus cosas, Shaoran llegaría en cualquier momento para emprender su viaje a Tokio.

Había desayunado con Touya y Kaho y hecho una última visita a casa de Tomoyo donde Sonomi estaba cada vez más psicótica con los preparativos de la boda de su querida y única hija

Allí estaban todas las amigas reunidas ayudando a Sakura, aprovechando el tiempo que podían estar juntas y haciendo planes para la próxima vez que se vieran.

\- Chicas, igual saben que pueden ir cuando gusten, estaré muy feliz de tenerlas allí.

\- Y créeme que lo haremos Saku.

\- Sobre todo porque necesito tu ayuda para controlar a mi madre – decía Tomoyo con resignación – está cada vez más descontrolada con los preparativos de nuestra boda, agradezco al cielo que Eriol es tan tranquilo y paciente, de otro modo…

\- Tommy y ¿no has intentado hablar con tu madre al respecto? – indaga Meilling

\- No tengo el valor, cada vez que lo intento empieza a decir que la boda de su única hija debe ser todo un acontecimiento y mucho más con toda la gente que conoce, hasta ahora van mas de 300 invitados. ¡300! ¡Es una exageración!

\- Será una boda grande, ¿estás segura que no te gustaría?

\- No, mi mas grande deseo es tener una reunión tranquila con las personas que queremos y nos quieren y compartir nuestra felicidad con ellos, no necesitamos nada más.

\- Tommy pero sabes que tu madre lo hace porque te quiere mucho – dice Sakura-

\- Mmmm con mayor razón Saku - dijo Meiling ahora dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- por el amor que te tiene seguramente querrá conocer tus deseos, creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella.

En ese momento el sonido del timbre interrumpe la conversación.

Era Shaoran que llegaba por Sakura para irse definitivamente. La castaña le recibió con entusiasmo mientras él le ayudaba a subir sus cosas al auto.

Touya se encontraba fuera de casa adelantando algunas diligencias pero se hacía tarde y llegaba el momento de irse, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin despedirse de su hermano?

Cuando todas las cosas estuvieron listas, observó su reloj y eran ya casi las cinco de la tarde, era posible que estuviera en el restaurante.

\- Linda, si quieres vamos al restaurante y así puedes despedirte.

\- No lo sé… Creo que no está muy a gusto con que yo me vaya y por eso no regresó a tiempo, lo mejor será irnos y esperar que se calmen un poco las cosas.

Se despidió por última vez de sus amigas quienes la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo deseándole la mejor de la suerte; Shaoran ya se encontraba en el vehículo esperándola cuando alcanzó a escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

Al observar, era Touya quien corría hacia ella lo que la hizo sonreír de felicidad. El mayor de los Kinomoto llegó agitado sosteniendo un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

\- Monstruo, perdóname por tardar pero estaba recogiendo esto – le extendió el paquete que estaba envuelto con un hermoso papel rosa satinado y una cinta blanca – espero que te guste. Es para que tengas una parte de tu familia donde quiera que estés, pero no lo abras aún.

\- ¿Ahhh?

\- Si, no quiero ver a un monstruo llorar, debe ser un espectáculo horrible.

Ante lo dicho, ella se arrojó a sus brazos – te quiero mucho Touya y te voy a extrañar todos los días.

\- Y yo a ti Sakura, prométeme por favor que sin importar qué, siempre regresarás a casa. Aquí estaré para ti.

\- Te lo prometo, tú eres mi familia.

Pasado un rato, por fin emprendieron su viaje hacia la ciudad de Tokio, este era sin duda un momento determinante en la vida de Sakura y Shaoran, atrás quedaba la niña de Tomoeda para enfrentar la vida de otra manera, pero lo hacía de la mano de su mejor amigo.

Hola, hola!

Una semana mas y aquí estamos, con este nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Como pueden ver nuestros niños están creciendo y sin duda alguna las cosas cambiarán (crecer duele).

Espero que estén todos muy bien y todo lo que emprendan sea maravilloso.

Un abrazo gigante!

Ale-San

Pdt:Ups! perdónnn, mil gracias por sus reviews y por acompañarme siempre, aun cuando estoy tardando más en publicar, estoy haciendo todo de mi parte para que no sea más de una semana.


	28. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

El tráfico de la ciudad había ocasionado que se demoraran bastante en llegar, Shaoran abrió la puerta de su apartamento llevando consigo las maletas de su novia quien ingresaba tímidamente al lugar.

A pesar de haber estado allí en diversas oportunidades seguía sintiéndose ajena, acostumbrada a estar siempre en su casa, el hogar que la vio crecer y no era fácil partir de un momento a otro. De repente se sintió asustada, diminuta ante lo que estaba pensando ¿y si Touya tenía razón y se estaba precipitando? ¿Y si esa repentina convivencia iba a dañar de alguna manera la relación que tanto le había costado construir?.

\- Preciosa, estás totalmente ida ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Shaoran abrazándola tiernamente.

\- No… No es nada, disculpa, creo que solo estoy cansada.

\- Sakura Kinomoto – la miró seriamente con aquellos ojos ámbar- parece que olvidas con quién estás hablando, no me digas que no te pasa nada.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas.

\- Si, tienes razón, es solo que… Me siento extraña y si te soy sincera, tengo miedo.

\- Comprendo

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí, todo lo que estamos viviendo es completamente nuevo y es normal sentir temor, pero ¿sabes algo? – dijo mientras la atraía a su pecho – yo también estoy un poco asustado. Pero creo que es bueno.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no es temor a algo malo, es más bien… Expectativa, dígamoslo de esta manera: hoy es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. Tengo el mismo "temor" que sentí cuando me mudé a Japón o cuando empecé mi primer día de trabajo o ingresé a la universidad; es normal que te sientas así mi amor, pero aquí estoy, a tu lado, como estoy seguro de que tú estás a mi lado y nos apoyaremos siempre ¿no?

La castaña sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza – definitivamente eres el mejor, y no te lo había dicho, pero gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu casa.

\- Error señorita Kinomoto. Nuestra casa; este es tu lugar, no te sientas como una invitada porque no lo eres, deseo que te apropies de todo esto sin ningún tipo de limitaciones ¿si?

\- Gracias Shaoran.

\- Ahora, qué te parece si preparamos la cena

\- ¡Claro!

Se puso en pie rápidamente e ingresó a la cocina seguida por su querido Shaoran, y sí, él tenía razón, era el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana había pasado desde el traslado de Sakura a Tokio y rápidamente se adaptaba al ritmo de vida de la ciudad que era tan diferente de su pequeña Tomoeda.

Era una de esas tardes lluviosas, en las que, sin terminar el verano la lluvia cubría la ciudad mientras ella observaba por los ventanales a las personas que corrían buscando un refugio de aquel inclemente clima. De repente, allí la vió, bajando del elegante vehículo blanco ayudada por su chofer quien aguardaba con el paraguas para que la lluvia no la tocara e ingresó al bello café donde se ubicaba la señorita Kinomoto.

\- Hola Sakurita, me siento muy feliz de verte – dijo Sonomi mientras abrazaba a la joven que tanto quería-

\- Yo también me siento muy contenta de verte Sonomi.

\- Dime, ¿cómo estás? Cómo te ha parecido la vida en Tokio?

\- Muy bien, es cuestión de acostumbrarse pero estaré bien.

\- Ahora, dime qué es ese asunto tan importante que tenías que decirme

\- Sonomi, espero que no pienses que me estoy inmiscuyendo en asuntos familiares o que no me corresponden.

\- No digas eso Sakura, sabes que para mi eres como una hija, has sido la hermana que Tomoyo nunca tuvo y siempre estaré agradecida por esto.

\- En todo caso Sonomi, necesito que hablemos sobre la boda de Tomoyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura guardó silencio por unos momentos para analizar sus palabras y no causar inconvenientes – ¿En algún momento le preguntaste a Tomoyo si esto que estás preparando es lo que ella quiere?

La empresaria se quedó en completo silencio. Sakura no tenía certeza de si estaba enojada, desconcertada o qué le sucedía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta al fin Sonomi-

\- Como te dije anteriormente no quiero ser grosera, es solo que he notado la inquietud de Tomoyo respecto a este tema.

\- Pero mi niña, ¿no es acaso el sueño de todas? El tener una hermosa y lujosa boda tal y como la estoy preparando.

\- Tú conoces a Tomoyo, si algo tiene es que es sencilla y le gusta estar con las personas más cercanas, nunca ha sido de multitudes o fiestas

La señora guardó silencio y se veía pensativa mientras Sakura continuaba.

\- En algún momento me comentó que lo único que quería era una celebración sencilla acompañada de las personas que querían y los querían.

\- Pero… Entonces ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

\- Porque te quiere, y sabe que te estás esforzando para ella. No quiere que pienses que es desagradecida o caprichosa. Esa es nuestra Tomoyo – dijo por último la castaña sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Gracias Sakurita, de verdad, si no me hubieses dicho esto, estaría pensando que estaba haciendo bien y en realidad solo quiero que mi niña sea feliz.

\- Eres muy buena mamá Sonomi, cada vez comprendo más por qué te quería tanto mi madre.

La empresaria sonrió con melancolía. Estuvieron un rato más compartiendo un delicioso postre y de alguna forma ese momento las hizo mas unidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Mi amor, sabes que odio apurarte, pero llegaremos tarde y recuerda que eres la dama de honor.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – decía Sakura mientras corría tratando de ponerse un zapato.

\- Presta atención o te puedes caer – decía Shaoran entre risas-

\- ¡No te burles Li! Mira que fue tu culpa que me levantara tarde.

\- Pero valió la pena ¿no?

Ahora ella estaba sentada frente al tocador acomodando su cabello y sonrió ante lo dicho por el ambarino.

\- Claro que valió la pena, pero es la razón por la que estoy corriendo ahora.

\- Te ves absolutamente hermosa – dijo Shaoran mirándola por el espejo –

\- ¡Listo! Ahora si, vámonos.

Emprendieron su viaje hacia la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, a pesar de ser otoño el clima se sentía muy bien. Shaoran dejaría a Sakura en casa de Tomoyo y él estaría con Eriol como el padrino.

Llegaron a la mansión Daidouji y la castaña ingresó al lugar, con toda seguridad era la última de sus amigas en llegar. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Efectivamente, todas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Tomoyo, donde ella se encontraba de espaldas mirándose en el gran espejo y sus amigas observaban emocionadas.

\- ¡Llegó Sakura! – dijo Naoko haciendo que las demás se volvieran a ella-

\- ¡Tommy! Oh por Dios, eres la novia más hermosa – decía Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- Sakurita, ¿de verdad lo crees? Siento que estoy como en un sueño

\- Amiga mía, Eriol quedará totalmente impávido cuando te vea, de verdad estás muy muy bella.

Chicas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este día tan especial, ustedes han estado siempre a mi lado compartiendo los momentos difíciles y felices. No quisiera que este día fuera de otra manera.

Pasado un rato y al acercarse la hora de la ceremonia subieron a los vehículos. Naoko, Chiharu y Rika iban en uno y Sakura, Meiling y la novia en el otro.

\- Chicas, estoy muy nerviosa, siento que no puedo respirar. - decía Tomoyo visiblemente nerviosa-

La castaña miró con preocupación a su amiga y pidió que se detuviera el auto

\- Tommy – dijo tomando cariñosamente sus manos - mírame, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

\- No lo sé… Amo a Eriol, ustedes saben que es así, pero… No lo sé, quizá somos muy jóvenes, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si esto tan hermoso que tenemos se arruina? – sin saberlo había empezado a llorar y ahora era el momento de Meiling intervenir, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a secar aquellas lágrimas traslúcidas

\- Amiga, me conoces, sabes que soy un poco cínica e incrédula en cuanto al amor, nunca lo he experimentado. Pero cuando los veo a Eriol y a ti, la manera en que él te mira, sus palabras, su forma de cuidarte, me hace entender que esa leyenda del hilo rojo del destino es real en ustedes. Seguramente pasarán momento difíciles, pelearán e incluso se "odiarán" a ratos, pero el amor verdadero lo soporta todo. No permitas que el temor hacia cosas que aún no han sucedido y no tenemos certeza de si sucederán opaque la felicidad de este día. Lo has soñado y esperado mucho y allá en aquel lugar, te estará esperando un hombre cuya mirada y sonrisa serán totalmente para ti.

\- Gracias Mei – respiró profunda y lentamente.

\- ¿Estás lista?

Les sonrió a ambas y asintió, dieron orden de nuevo al chofer de dirigirse al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia y como buena novia iba un poco retrasada.

El lugar no era otro que el hermoso templo tsukimine que en época de otoño representaba un paisaje hermoso y clásico, la tenue luz del sol se colaba por las copas de los árboles, y la ceremonia sería justo frente al lago. Había sido fácil hacerlo en ese lugar, ya que Kaho era la hija del sacerdote y había hecho las gestiones correspondientes.

El pequeño grupo de invitados se encontraban en el lugar cuando las chicas arribaron. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al lago y la marcha indicó el inicio de la ceremonia, todas ellas empezaron a caminar al ritmo de la música en compañía de sus parejas y luciendo los bellos vestidos diseñados por su amiga.

La última en entrar antes de la novia sería Sakura, así que abrazó por última vez a su amiga, acomodando el velo de su vestido y tomando su mano. – es tu sueño Tommy, llegar aquí con el amor de tu vida, te quiero y te querré siempre.

Empezó su camino rumbo al improvisado altar, frente a ella un muy nervioso pero sonriente Eriol, pero justo a su lado el chico más guapo y dulce, con aquella mirada que le derretía el corazón y la hizo sonrojar. Por un momento imaginó ser ella quien ataviada en un vestido blanco uniría su vida a su amado Shaoran.

Llegó al lugar y se ubicó donde estarían las demás mientras Shaoran le susurraba una vez más lo hermosa que estaba. Ahora sonaba la marcha nupcial interpretada por un cuarteto de cuerda y anunciaba el ingreso de la novia. Eriol quedó paralizado al observarla, si bien ella siempre tenía esa apariencia angelical y dulce, esta vez era un nivel mayor, de manera que sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas al verla mientras Shaoran sonreía a su lado. Que maravilloso ver a sus amigos felices.

La ceremonia ante la luz del atardecer, fue hermosa, llena de significado y pequeños detalles que mostraban el amor mutuo de aquella hermosa pareja; definitivamente el amor estaba en el aire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días transcurrían en medio de las rutinas de sus vidas. Sakura se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo investigativo en la universidad de Tokio y estaba feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, Shaoran por su parte, continuaba con su trabajo sin ningún contratiempo.

El proceso de convivencia había sido mejor de lo que incluso ellos esperaban. Cada fin de semana iban a Tomoeda y compartían con su familia y amigos; Eriol y Tomoyo se habían mudado definitivamente a Tokio, de manera que las dos amigas pasaban bastante tiempo juntas. Meiling por su parte iba cada vez que podía, de manera que su amistad seguía intacta.

Las temperaturas empezaban a bajar cada día más a medida de que el invierno se acercaba, Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban en el apartamento viendo una película en una de aquellas noches frías.

\- Amor, ¿sabes qué me gustaría hacer?

\- Dime

\- Ir a ver a tu familia a Hong Kong

El joven chino se tensó de inmediato, aunque trató de que su novia no se percatara, pero ella cada día se volvía mas insistente en el tema y se le estaban acabando las excusas. Desde que había regresado a Japón tomó la determinación de mantener a Sakura alejada de esta situación, pues conociéndola, sabía que se sentiría culpable y era lo que menos deseaba.

\- Preciosa, ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de te?

\- Ah… Bueno, sí.

El joven se levantó del lecho dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Sakura pensaba en el motivo por el cual Shaoran evadía el tema constantemente, no había dicho nada para no importunarlo. Quizá había tenido problemas con su familia a causa de su relación. ¿sería eso posible? Pero… Ella hablaba constantemente con Ierán y las hermanas Li y no se veían molestas o incómodas con ella. Era realmente extraño.

Instantes después él regresó de nuevo con el té y prefirió dejar el asunto en el olvido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad y sentía un calor tremendo, en toda la mañana no había parado de estornudar y ese malestar en la garganta no la había dejado degustar sus pastelillos con tranquilidad.

\- Saku, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Tomoyo-

\- Hola Tommy, si… creo que estoy un poco resfriada.

La amatista puso su mano en la frente de su amiga y la retiró de inmediato.

\- Amiga estás ardiendo, deberías estar en casa, hace mucho frío.

\- Lo sé, es solo que no imaginé que me iba a poner así en tan poco tiempo.

\- Y yo voy tarde a mi ensayo, prométeme que tomarás un taxi e irás a casa ¿si?

\- Lo haré Tommy, gracias.

La amatista conociendo a su amiga como la conocía, decidió prevenir y llamó a Shaoran comentándole acerca de la situación, mientras Sakura, como era ella se distrajo con lo que estaba haciendo y no salió de aquel lugar en el que estaba enclaustrada.

Pero no mucho tiempo después, el punzante dolor de cabeza la hizo detenerse en su lectura; se sentía mareada y febril, las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco, de manera que tomó su bolso y libros saliendo del lugar para encontrarse con la ciudad cubierta por la lluvia. El frío calaba en sus huesos, pero a la vez sudaba frío.

Abrió su paraguas y empezó a caminar pero se sentía como si no tocara el suelo, definitivamente necesitaría un taxi, no podría estar tranquila yéndose en el metro pues se sentía desfallecer. ¡Pero claro! Como es costumbre, cuando el clima se torna de esa manera, conseguir un taxi se convierte en una odisea.

\- ¿Necesita transporte señorita? – escuchó una voz muy conocida que la hizo sonreír-

\- Agradezco su gentileza joven – respondió tratando de sonreír de manera coqueta, pero su malestar la traicionaba-

\- Ven acá pequeña terca – dijo Li sosteniéndola por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar y dirigirla a su auto – ¿por qué no me llamaste?

\- ¿Y tú cómo es que supiste? Ahhhh Tommy…

\- Si señorita, cosa que tú no hiciste y ella tenía razón estás ardiendo en fiebre, vamos, te voy a cuidar.

Ya en el auto, ella se quedó dormida y cuando despertó estaba en su cama, cobijada con una manta sencilla, al lado de su cama, unos medicamentos y algunas toallitas húmedas que con toda seguridad habían sido usadas para ayudar a menguar la fiebre. Él, como siempre, a su lado, cuidándola, siendo su Shaoran.

\- Linda, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco, si, gracias a ti.

\- Ni lo digas mi amor, me preocupaste mucho, Eriol vino a verte porque tu fiebre subió muchísimo

\- No recuerdo nada de eso

\- Fue anoche.

\- ¿Anoche? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

\- Cerca de 12 horas amor.

\- ¡¿12 horas?! Yo… eso no puede ser… Teníamos reunión hoy temprano

Se levantó de inmediato de la cama hasta que sintió que su cuerpo desfallecía y su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar.

Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos fuertes de su novio sujetándola y poniéndola de nuevo en la cama.

\- Sakura Kinomoto, no seas terca. No estás bien y eso es obvio. Por la universidad no te preocupes, hablé con la señorita Tanaka y comprendió a la perfección. Es más, me dijo que en esa condición ni te atrevieras a acercarte por allá.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo?

\- Pedí permiso, tú eres más importante. Ahora quédate aquí, te prepararé un poco de sopa.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, Sakura por su parte cerró sus ojos con lentitud para quedar dormida de nuevo. Rato después se despertó para tomar su sopa y volvió a dormir.

Los medicamentos provistos por Eriol le producían somnolencia, pero era mejor así, de lo contrario ella no se quedaría quieta y no podría recuperarse como debía.

Despertó de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco desorientada, solo sabía por la oscuridad del lugar que era de noche, pero no tenía certeza de la hora y Shaoran no estaba a su lado; al sentirse mejor, se levantó y salió de la habitación para buscar un poco de agua.

La puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta y supo que allí estaba Shaoran pues se veía la luz encendida. Se acercó poco a poco para no interrumpirlo pues podía estar estudiando algo quizá, pero escuchó una voz muy familiar que provenía del computador.

Se asomó un poco y reconoció que aquella voz pertenecía a Fanren y hablaban en tono bajo, con seguridad para no ser escuchados.

Desde niña le enseñaron que escuchar atrás de las puertas era un acto de descortesía, pero la verdad era que la curiosidad había hecho su aparición.

\- Si Fanren, ella está mejor afortunadamente, la verdad me llevé un susto tremendo.

\- Hermanito siempre tan sobreprotector y cariñoso, espero que Ying Fa se recupere pronto, no creo que esté muy contenta estando en casa.

\- Si, es bastante inquieta, maravillosa en verdad.

La castaña sonreía al otro lado de la puerta. En realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Y… Sobre el asunto de venir, ¿qué le has respondido?

\- Sabes que es un tema muy delicado hermana, nada me haría más feliz que poder regresar y estar con ustedes…

Ahí sí se preocupó, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Cómo era eso de que no podía regresar?

\- Xiao, yo lo sé y me gustaría decirte que las cosas se han calmado.

\- Dime qué está pasando en realidad, nuestros padres no me dicen nada, pero yo siento que algo anda mal

\- Y lo está, las cosas en el concilio lejos de calmarse se ponen peor, se han dividido en dos bandos y el problema es que conoces a nuestros padres, ellos nunca harían nada ilegal o que hiciera daño y siguen por el camino de la diplomacia. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – Shaoran se veía preocupado-

\- Los han estado amenazando, cada vez peor; todos tenemos que andar con guardaespaldas, los niños tienen tutores privados y en realidad las cosas no están nada fáciles.

\- En ese caso Fanren, debo ir, tengo que estar allá y…

\- Ni lo digas, ¡no puedes venir! Tanto tú como nuestros padres arriesgaron mucho para obtener la libertad y felicidad que disfrutas ahora y tampoco abandonarás a Ying Fa.

\- ¿Abandonarla? ¿Cómo crees? Pensaba ir con ella.

\- ¡Xiao Lang Li! Cómo se te ocurre siquiera considerar eso, podrían… Hacerle daño y eso no lo permitiremos jamás. Mira, solo sigue disfrutando allá en Japón, las cosas acá tarde o temprano se calmarán, estoy segura. Merecen ser felices hermanito.

Sakura tenía las manos en su boca para evitar ser descubierta pero aún así no podía creer lo que había escuchado, empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta regresar a la habitación, poco a poco se quedó dormida de nuevo, pero aun en sus sueños, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Buenos días preciosa, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntaba Shaoran a su lado-

Ella sonrió y asintió con pereza.

\- ¿Te sientes bien para ir a la universidad?

\- ¡Si, claro!

\- Bueno, entonces prepárate, el desayuno está casi listo y no querrás llegar tarde – le da un beso en la frente y salta por encima de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sakura se estiró un poco y lentamente se levantó de la cama mirando por la ventana; no llovía, pero se notaba que sería un día frío, de manera que buscó un atuendo que la protegiera lo suficiente del inclemente clima para luego ir al comedor donde le esperaba Shaoran mientras leía el diario.

Él levantó su cabeza sobre el papel y le sonrió – me encanta cuando te vistes así, eres la típica nerd.

\- ¿Ehh? Pero qué dices, estoy normal. – Sakura se miraba de arriba abajo-

\- Pues la verdad señorita Kinomoto, es que supongo que no soy parcial, aunque vistas una bolsa de papel, eres simplemente perfecta.

La castaña se acercó abrazándolo por los hombros y besando su mejilla – eres el mejor Shaoran.

\- Bueno niña, a comer o se te hará tarde. Yo te llevaré, tenemos tiempo todavía.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y empezó a devorar literalmente la comida que Shaoran había preparado mientras él la observaba divertido.

\- Cada día entiendo más a Touya, de veras eres todo un monstruo glotón.

\- Ya cállate.

\- Jajajajaja iré a preparar unas cosas y saldremos

Lo vió caminar por el apartamento con ese traje Slim fit color azúl que se le veía endemoniadamente bien, con razón tenía tantas admiradoras; era un hombre absolutamente guapo y varonil sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho y esa sonrisa tan sumamente encantadora, ¡Dios! Amaba a ese hombre, de verdad lo hacía.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Ahhh… Si, si, ya podemos irnos.

Marcharon ambos rumbo a sus respectivos lugares; Sakura se sentía feliz y segura a su lado, hasta que el recuerdo de la conversación que había escuchado aquella noche llegó a ella, ¿lo habría imaginado acaso? Quizá todo había sido producto de su imaginación o causado por los medicamentos.

Aún así, sentía que era su deber averiguar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, porque si algo era claro, era que Shaoran evadía constantemente el tema de las visitas a Hong Kong y ella descubriría el motivo.

\- amor, te he visto un poco pensativa, ¿algo te preocupa?

\- No Shaoran, no te preocupes, son solo algunas cosas con la universidad, nada extraño.

\- Listo preciosa, llegamos. ¿Quieres que te recoja para almorzar?

\- Claro que si mi amor, me llamas cuando salgas del hospital.

\- Así será.

Se despideron con un dulce beso para dar inicio a la jornada del día, pero Sakura no lograba concentrarse, aquel asunto no salía de su mente, así que tomó su laptop y se refugió en un cubículo privado de la biblioteca para iniciar una video llamada.

\- ¡Oh Ying Fa! Que gusto me da verte, ¿estás mejor? – era Fanren-

\- Hola Fanren, lo mismo digo, me da mucho gusto verte, y sí, afortunadamente ya mucho mejor.

\- Que bueno, y ¿cómo está mi hermanito?

\- Bien, en el hospital en este momento, nos veremos más tarde para almorzar. ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Todos bien linda, ya sabes con sus ocupaciones y cosas pero todo bien.

\- Fanren, gracias de verdad por atender mi llamada, hay un asunto muy importante que debo hablar contigo.

\- Si claro, dime.

\- En primer lugar te voy a pedir por favor que seas totalmente sincera conmigo, hace dos noches, creo, escuché sin querer una conversación entre Shaoran y tú.

La china al otro lado no pudo disimular su expresión de preocupación ante lo dicho por su cuñada. Sakura continuó.

\- Necesito que por favor me digas qué es lo que está pasando, por qué tu familia está corriendo riesgos, pero principalmente por qué Shaoran no puede regresar a China.

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación. Fanren no podía eludir la situación o las preguntas hechas por Sakura, por lo que finalmente preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Shaoran?

\- Nada, solo que en varias oportunidades le he dicho que quiero ir a verlos y él evade el tema o saca una excusa tonta. La verdad no había querido presionar porque pensaba que de pronto ustedes no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación o algo parecido y no era prudente presionar, pero con lo que escuché, quedé muy preocupada.

\- Ying Fa, que te quede claro algo, todos en mi familia te queremos mucho y no podríamos estar en desacuerdo con su relación y así lo estuviéramos, Shaoran lucharía contra viento y marea por ti, eso no lo dudes. Precisamente eso fue lo que sucedió.

La mujer china le contó a Sakura todo lo sucedido con el concilio, los motivos por los que él había abandonado Hong Kong y el conflicto que se había desencadenado producto de su decisión.

Sakura por su parte estaba aturdida con toda la información que había recibido; no podía creer que Shaoran hubiese hecho tanto por ella, incluso dejar su familia y arriesgar su vida de semejante manera, pues ahora era claro que lo que estaba sucediendo no era algo pequeño.

\- Sakurita, pero por favor, por favor, no permitas que esto que te acabo de decir sea tropiezo para su relación. Shaoran no quiso decirte para que no te sintieras culpable y encontrar así un motivo para no estar juntos, si de algo estoy segura es de que mi hermanito te ama muchísimo y lo que más necesita en este momento es que tú estés a su lado, será suficiente.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? No será suficiente porque se está privando del cariño de sus padres y hermanas, Fanren, perdónenme de verdad, jamás hubiese querido causarles tanto dolor.

\- No lo digas Sakura, no es tu culpa, no es tu responsabilidad. Como te dije, que esto no sea un tropiezo para su relación, por favor, no lo permitas.

Un rato después continuaron charlando un poco más aunque de cosas más amenas, hasta que el teléfono de la castaña empezó a reclamar su atención. Se trataba de Shaoran, seguro era la hora de almorzar y debía verse con él.

Se despidió de su cuñada y salió hacia la entrada del campus para encontrarse con su amado novio. Al verlo, lo recibió con un beso cargado de amor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No sabía que te alegraba tanto verme monstruo – decía Shaoran apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de su novia

\- Siempre será mi mejor parte del día, cuando por fin puedo estar contigo. – respondió ella contra su pecho.

\- Vámonos entonces, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se dirigían a un bello restaurante no muy lejos del campus pero Sakura estaba realmente distraída. Shaoran tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

\- Linda, ya me estás preocupando, estás muy distraída.

\- Perdóname por favor, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Pues eso no me gusta nada señorita, ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó esta semana?

\- Me enfermé… ¿Y eso qué?

\- Mira, el cuerpo es tan increíblemente sabio, que cuando se está sobrecargando baja el sistema de defensas para "obligarte" a descansar. Eso fue lo que sucedió, así que no lo tomes a la ligera mi amor, te conozco y sé que te gusta hacer más de lo que te toca y está bien, pero con moderación ¿si?

Lejos estaba él de sospechar que lo que estaba robando la atención de su novia era la situación de su familia y en qué desembocaría todo eso.

Aún así, Sakura decidió enfocarse solo en la compañía del ambarino y el almuerzo que estaban disfrutando, definitivamente la vida era tan incierta y efímera que cada segundo debía ser aprovechado al máximo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche iba llegando a la ciudad de Tokio, había pasado un rato verdaderamente agradable con su novio y tenía su mente más despejada para trabajar con tranquilidad en su proyecto, caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos y al pasar frente a la oficina del departamento de estudios sociales escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

\- ¡Señorita Kinomoto, señorita Kinomoto!

Se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba, la amable secretaria iba tras ella con un sobre.

\- Llegó esta correspondencia para usted el día de hoy.

Sakura miró sorprendida aquel sobre y lo puso en su bolso agradeciendo a la señora por el favor que le había hecho, se encontraría con Tomoyo que salía del auditorio y con Meiling que estaba haciendo algunas cosas en la ciudad, irían a comer juntas, ya tendría tiempo para ver de qué se trataba.

Se reunieron en el mismo restaurante donde ella había estado horas antes con Shaoran y empezaron a charlar y reír animadamente, Sakura sacó su celular para responder un mensaje de Shaoran cuando el sobre que tenía cayó desde su bolso. Meiling lo recogió y observó el remitente.

\- Oye Saku, ¿de qué se trata esto?

\- La verdad, no lo sé, me lo entregaron hoy en la universidad y no lo he revisado.

\- Discúlpame, no quería ser imprudente.

\- No digas eso Mei, vamos a ver qué dice.

El sobre tenía el logotipo de una empresa multinacional reconocida mundialmente y la carta en su interior decía:

 _Señorita Kinomoto:_

 _Hemos recibido su currículum por parte de la universidad de Tomoeda; actualmente estamos requiriendo una persona de su perfil para realizar pasantía en Latinoamérica que tendrá duración de un año y posteriormente de acuerdo a su desempeño podrá acceder a un contrato indefinido con nosotros._

 _El motivo por el que estamos buscando personas como usted, es para incentivar la diversidad e intercambio cultural en cada una de nuestras sedes. Cabe anotar que todos sus gastos serán cubiertos incluyendo: tiquetes aéreos para los diferentes desplazamientos (radicación en las ciudades y visitas a su ciudad de origen), un apartamento, vehículo, alimentación y un generoso salario. Las labores se desarrollarán en los siguientes países: Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Brasil y Argentina, con visitas esporádicas a la sede en Los Ángeles California._

 _Como puede observar, es una oportunidad única que esperamos no desaproveche. Esperamos tener una entrevista por videollamada el día 15 de diciembre a las 10:00 am. Hora de Tokio. En caso de no presentarse, entenderemos que declina nuestra propuesta._

 _Cordialmente._

 _Ana Milena Londoño._

 _Gerente de RRHH Cono sur_

 _Johnson & Johnson_

Las tres amigas quedaron pasmadas y mirándose entre sí hasta que Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé.

\- La entrevista será en una semana – intervenía Meiling-

\- Chicas, tengo una vida estable ahora, y no les puedo negar que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera lo pensaría, digo; es una empresa muy importante y reconocida, pero Shaoran es Shaoran

\- Tienes razón, hay prioridades.

\- Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa – dice Meiling – chicas… Conocí a alguien

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es? – preguntaba Tomoyo interesada-

\- ¡Ja! Y eso que la chismosa soy yo.

\- ¡Pero es que este es un acontecimiento Mei!

Las amigas continuaron conversando animadamente sobre las nuevas noticias románticas de Meiling, pero en la mente de Sakura había dos asuntos rondándola. Por un lado, estaba la situación de Shaoran y su familia y por el otro: aquella importante oportunidad que se ponía frente a ella.

 **Hola a todos! bueno, ya transcurrida otra semana llega este capítulo. Vale anotar que hay muchas cosas que no sucedieron en realidad, pero pues me tocaba llenar ciertos vacíos de cosas que no considero narrar de manera puntual cómo sucedieron. Aún así, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme y deseo que estén teniendo una bella semana.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y visitas, son muy valiosas y especiales para mi.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Ale-San**


	29. MOMENTOS

**Hola! una semana más ha pasado y les traigo este capítulo que quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a una persona maravillosa, mi querida Lemon Queen que está de cumpleaños el día de mañana 1 de noviembre.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI FLORE QUERIDA!**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

 **MOMENTOS**

Los árboles se hallaban desnudos alrededor de la ciudad, las nubes se arremolinaban y el viento frío soplaba sin piedad.

Mientras los demás buscaban refugiarse lo más pronto posible en algún lugar que les proporcionara calor, una bella chica de ojos verdes paseaba en el parque y se ubicó en una silla en particular cerrando sus ojos como tratando de evocar un recuerdo

\- _Disculpa, no quisiera interrumpir pero ¿te sientes bien?-_ Aquella voz sonaba como un eco en su cabeza, la primera vez que la escuchó fue en un momento difícil de su vida; desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido él había tratado de ayudarla, de confortarla y darle aliento.

Desde ese instante en adelante él había sido determinante para su vida, inclusive, ella sentía que la había dividido en dos. Antes y después de Shaoran Li.

Ahora, la vida la ubicaba en una disyuntiva que no solo la ponía a pensar en su felicidad, sino en la de aquel joven de ojos ambarinos que había llegado a su existencia para llenarla de tanto bien.

\- _Shaoran… Te amo tanto_ – una lágrima empezó a corre por su mejilla y la dejó correr libre, tranquila, necesitaba esto. Ahora, existía la posibilidad de que sus caminos tomaran rumbos diferentes nuevamente, pero no podía garantizar que lo resistieran de nuevo.

El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- _Monstruo, ¿dónde estás?_ – la voz de Shaoran sonaba preocupada-

\- En el parque Ueno, exactamente donde nos conocimos

\- _Mi amor, me parece adorable, pero lo sería más si el clima no estuviera amenazando con tormenta. Acabo de salir del hospital, ¿paso a recogerte?_

\- Claro que si, te esperaré en el café de la esquina norte, donde venden el pastel de chocolate que te gusta.

\- _Allá te veo linda. Por favor, abrígate bien_.

Terminaron la llamada y Sakura se levantó lentamente de aquel frío asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se encontraría con Shaoran. Mientras hacía esto, tomó en sus manos la carta que había recibido y la dobló en un pedazo pequeño poniéndolo en un bolsillo olvidado de su maleta.

Con pasos lentos fue llegando al pequeño lugar y pidió un café para llevar y algunas porciones de aquel pastel que tanto amaba su novio, afortunadamente no tenía trabajo pendiente, lo que le permitiría pasar todo el tiempo con él.

Miraba atentamente por la ventana, fijándose por momentos en las personas que caminaban despreocupadamente por la acera; algunas chicas que reían tomadas de gancho, a lo lejos un hombre bastante molesto hablando por teléfono y luego un pequeño niño que brincaba alegremente en los charcos seguido por su mamá que sonreía al verlo feliz.

Deseó por un momento volver a ser una niña, aquella pequeña de cabello corto que montaba feliz en sus patines y disfrutaba la vida tal y como era, sin complicaciones ni decisiones respecto al futuro que con toda seguridad le obligarían a dejar de lado algo muy importante.

\- Quisiera saber qué cosa maravillosa pasa por tu mente que te hace sonreír de esa manera tan bella.

\- Muy fácil señor Li, es usted un psicólogo brillante, está en capacidad de descubrirlo.

\- Mmmmm vamos a ver, mirándote a los ojos… Mirándote a los ojos Sakura Kinomoto, solo puedo decir que me vuelvo un tonto por completo, que toda mi lógica y conocimientos salen por la ventana y solo quisiera ser yo quien ocupa tus pensamientos.

\- Pues le tengo noticias Dr Li, mis pensamientos y corazón son solo suyos desde y para siempre.

Él la acercó a sí tomándola de la barbilla y brindándole el calor de sus labios.

\- Menudo par de tontos estamos hechos ¿no? – dijo en un susurro rozando su nariz con la de su novia.

\- Y dicen que solo los tontos pueden ser felices todo el tiempo. De manera que prefiero un millón de veces ser una tonta a tu lado Li.

\- Mi brillante Kinomoto. ¿Vamos a casa?

\- Claro que si. Hoy soy toda tuya

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Sin trabajos pendientes? ¿Sin trasnochar?

Ella asintió como niña pequeña.

\- Oh si, que linda noche nos espera – dijo él guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano para salir del lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El reloj al lado de su mesa mostraba que eran las 3:30 am. Se levantó sintiendo un dolor de cabeza leve así que se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y pudo observar por la ventana como empezaba a nevar y recordó el rostro de felicidad de Sakura con ese espectáculo. Se sintió tentado a llamarla, pero sería cruel hacerla despertar con tanto frío y recordó su dolor de cabeza.

Fue por el botiquín y encontró que las pastillas se habían terminado; ¡ah! pero Sakura siempre tenía algunas en su maleta en caso de necesitarlas en la universidad, así que se dirigió a su bolso e introdujo su mano en cada bolsillo hasta que en uno de ellos encontró lo que necesitaba; solo que al sacarla, cayó una hoja de papel a sus pies. Se encontraba un poco maltrecha, doblada de manera desenfadada y aun así no pudo evitar leerla.

 _Señorita Kinomoto…_ (era el ofrecimiento de práctica)

Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras releía aquel comunicado, no sabía que le habían brindado una oportunidad tan importante y había dos asuntos que le molestaban. El primero: el hecho de que no lo hubiese mencionado era indicativo de que no pensaba aceptar, pero su lógica de psicólogo le mostraba otro asunto importante y es que el hecho de no haber descartado de inmediato aquella carta quería decir que era importante para ella y muy en el subconsciente deseaba tomar esa oportunidad.

En el momento no supo cuál de las dos era más difícil de aceptar, si el hecho de que estuviera descartando ese increíble puesto o el saber que en realidad sí lo deseaba, pero quizá estaba luchando en su mente por este motivo.

Si algo caracterizaba a Shaoran era no sentirse responsable de las decisiones de los demás ni mucho menos de sus vidas, pero en este caso era Sakura, la persona más generosa que conocía y que jamás lo dejaría por perseguir un sueño personal.

Regresó a la cama después de tomar la pastilla ya que su dolor incrementó súbitamente y se puso frente a la chica que dormía plácidamente y por un momento se imaginó sin ella, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sin poder contemplar el verde de sus ojos o sentir la suavidad de su piel y la dulce miel de sus besos; una opresión en su pecho crecía y no lo pudo evitar. Lloró. Lo hizo con dolor, con angustia, con urgencia.

La mañana por fin llegó, había sido una noche tortuosa y se desconocía, él no era así, no solía preocuparse por las cosas que todavía no sucedían, pero esta situación era excepcional porque hasta ese momento Li Shaoran no había amado a nadie como la amaba a ella y por primera vez sintió la angustia de sentirse incompleto, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y se repetía a si mismo las palabras que solía decirle a Sakura cuando regresó a Hong Kong. _"es solo una distancia geográfica porque tú estarás en mi corazón y confío que yo en el tuyo, así no hay distancia que valga"._

Si, podrían solucionarlo; además no sería algo definitivo ¿no? ¿Y si se iba con ella? No. No era una opción y menos con la situación de su familia en un nivel tan crítico.

\- Buenos días amor – saludó Sakura abrazándose a él y recostándose en su pecho. Él sonrió al sentir aquella calidez tan cerca de su corazón.

\- Mi preciosa, está nevando – respondió él en un susurro-

Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron de inmediato y ella se levantó de la cama muy aprisa, pero por su puesto ¡era Sakura! Se enredó en las cobijas y fue a dar de cara al suelo ante la alarma de Shaoran, pero se levantó de inmediato y abrió las cortinas para saltar nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- ¿No te hiciste daño?

\- Nah, con los años uno desarrolla cierta resistencia a la torpeza – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

De manera que se quedaron allí, recostados en silencio, solo observando la blanca nieve caer tranquila sobre la ciudad cubriéndolo todo y Shaoran pensaba:

 _así como no hay dos copos de nieve iguales, las situaciones tampoco lo son; tal vez ellos lo lograrían, sobrevivirían a la distancia, a la ausencia; quizá su amor si estaba hecho para resistirlo todo, para esperarlo todo_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de la entrevista había llegado, eran las 6 am y Sakura no sabía qué hacer aun más porque no tenía idea de que Shaoran tuviera conocimientos de la propuesta que había recibido.

\- Amor ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – pregunta Shaoran

\- No, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Porque es terriblemente extraño verte despierta a las 6 am por tus propios medios.

\- No seas malito

\- No lo soy mi amor, solo que me causa inquietud pensar que hay algo que te esté preocupando.

De alguna manera Shaoran procuraba que ella se sincerara con él y le hablara sobre la carta que había recibido, pero tampoco quería presionarla para obtener dicha información.

Así pues, al poco tiempo ambos se hallaron levantados y preparándose para sus respectivas labores; siendo cerca de las 8 am. Shaoran veía como Sakura salía despreocupadamente rumbo a la universidad y pensó que realmente ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la oportunidad que se presentaba frente a ella y se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

\- Oye, amor…

\- Dime

\- ¿No tenías algo que hacer esta mañana?

Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar de espaldas a él. Era imposible que le estuviera hablando de lo que ella se imaginaba pues nunca se lo había mencionado. Pero ¿y si alguna de las chicas lo había hecho? No, tampoco era una posibilidad, ellas respetaban su decisión.

\- No… No sé a qué te refieres.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para que ella sintiera la calidez de su cuerpo tras el suyo poniéndose nerviosa de inmediato.

\- Lo sabes, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo pero no entiendo por qué no lo compartiste conmigo Sakura.

Ella sintió deseos de recriminarle el hecho de que él tampoco había sido sincero con ella sobre la situación de su familia y el clan, pero recordó que todo lo había hecho por protegerla y luchando por su amor.

Sakura respiró profundo y se puso frente a él abrazándolo. Así mismo Shaoran correspondió a ese gesto acariciando su cabello con cariño y poniendo su mentón sobre la castaña.

\- No quiero alejarme de ti.

\- Pero sabes que esta puede ser la oportunidad de tu vida y yo no puedo retenerte a mi lado por encima de eso.

\- No me estás reteniendo, fue una decisión que yo tomé y sé que habrán otras oportunidades en el futuro pero tú eres mi vida Shaoran, de manera que ya descarté esa posibilidad.

\- Sakura, yo no podría vivir con eso, simplemente saber que vas a dejar de hacer lo que amas y has soñado por mi causa…

\- Shaoran pero yo… Yo no quiero eso, yo quiero estar contigo.

\- Sí lo quieres, de lo contrario no habrías conservado la carta. Muy en tu subconsciente lo deseas, con la suficiente fuerza como para considerarlo, así que no iremos a ningún lado, te prepararemos para la entrevista.

\- Pero Shaoran yo…

\- Shhhhh – dijo él posando sus dedos en los labios de la joven frente a él y limpiando una lágrima silenciosa que caía. – No digas nada, ni se te ocurra pensar que el hecho de aceptar esa oferta significa que no me amas o que me amas menos. Conozco tus sentimientos Sakura, eres la persona más transparente que conozco y se que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti y por eso te pido que aproveches la oportunidad.

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras él la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a preparar todo lo necesario para aquella reunión virtual.

Hora y media más tarde, la señorita Kinomoto se hallaba en el estudio del apartamento, elegantemente vestida y peinada, Luciendo tan profesional como le era posible y a tan solo minutos de hablar con aquella mujer.

A las 10 en punto el sonido del computador la alertó de una videollamada entrante; respiró profundo, se acomodó en su asiento, cerró los ojos por un momento – ¿lista? – cuestiona Shaoran- Recuerda que eres la mejor monstruo. – Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina para dejarla tranquila.

La imagen apareció clara en la pantalla de su ordenador, una mujer de no más de 30 años que le saludó con un perfecto inglés.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, es un gusto saludarla, mi nombre es Cecilia Ehrmann y estoy encargada de esta entrevista.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero disculpe. ¿No se supone que me entrevistaría Ana Milena Londoño? O estoy confundida.

\- Para nada, tiene toda la razón, ella es la gerente de RRHH Cono Sur, que como le comentaron, comprende los países: Colombia, Venezuela, Brazil, Ecuador y Argentina, pero por motivos ajenos a su voluntad no le es posible entrevistarla hoy.

\- Comprendo.

Dieron inicio a la entrevista en la cual hablaron de temas laborales, académicos, familiares y personales. Sakura se sintió muy cómoda todo el tiempo y brindaba sus respuestas con seguridad. Una hora y media después, se dio por concluido el proceso.

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, debo decir que ha sido muy agradable conversar con usted y me llevo una muy buena impresión de su capacidad como profesional; sin duda, considero que es su perfil el que estábamos necesitando. Le contactaremos pronto para continuar con el proceso.

\- Le agradezco mucho señorita.

Suspiró tranquila al haber culminado la llamada y una cabeza achocolatada se asomaba curiosa por un pequeño espacio de la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ella solo asintió con una gran sonrisa, por lo que él corrió a abrazarla.

\- Lo sabía Sakura, sabía que te iría muy bien, ¿pero qué te dijo?

\- Que en unos días me enviarían la información sobre el proceso a seguir.

\- Mi hermosa novia – dijo quitando un mechón castaño del delicado rostro femenino – me siento tan orgulloso de ti, todos los días.

\- Shaoran, si cambias de opinión… Yo… No me importa nada, yo estaré contigo.

\- Pablo Neruda solía decir: "a veces la vida separa a las personas para que puedan darse cuenta de cuánto significan el uno para el otro" y si eso es lo que nos depara el destino, oh amor mío, aunque estés en la más grande de las distancias, mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre.

Sakura lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y así mismo lo hizo Shaoran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron las fiestas en compañía de sus familias y amigos; por momentos, la melancolía se apoderaba de Shaoran que extrañaba a su familia con intensidad y Sakura lo notaba pero no decía nada para no preocuparlo; por su parte, ella mantenía mucho más en contacto con toda la familia Li para conocer de primera mano la situación.

Finalizando el año las amenazas fueron menguando de tal manera que eran nulas y según Ierán las reuniones en el concilio eran más tranquilas y fructíferas, lo que tranquilizaba tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran.

Touya haría una gran fiesta de año nuevo en el restaurante por lo que todo el grupo de amigos estarían reunidos en aquel lugar, Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado unas horas antes para estar con Kaho y Touya durante el almuerzo y compartir un poco más en familia. El mayor de los Kinomoto había preparado algo delicioso para todos y gozaron de una tarde muy divertida, aunque tampoco perdía oportunidad de atormentar al joven ambarino quien a su vez hacía uso de su paciencia e ingenio para salir avante a los ataques de su cuñado y Sakura y Kaho los observaban sin mediar en el asunto.

Precisamente en uno de esos momentos Kaho se dedicó a observar a Sakura notado que algo le preocupaba.

\- Sakurita, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi – dijo la pelirroja-

\- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Porque hace días he notado que algo te inquieta y no lo has comentado con Touya, es por eso que me preocupa.

La ojiverde agachó la cabeza mientras empuñaba sus manos poniéndolas sobre sus piernas.

\- Kaho, estoy en una encrucijada y la verdad, no se qué hacer.

\- Si puedo ayudarte…

\- Vamos a mi cuarto.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a ese lugar y se dispusieron a hablar con toda tranquilidad, momentos después Sakura inició su relato.

\- Lo que sucede, es que me hicieron una oferta laboral muy buena, pero implica irme a vivir muy lejos de aquí y eso significa tener que alejarme de ustedes y de Shaoran y por un lado mi mente me dice que es una oportunidad única que no puedo dejar pasar, pero me invade un dolor enorme pensar que debo dejar a Shaoran.

La sabia mujer miraba a Sakura con serenidad mientras tomaba su té.

\- Sakurita, exactamente de qué tienes miedo.

\- Que no podamos resistir la distancia y nuestra relación se acabe.

\- Comprendo, pero te diré algo que te sonará más crudo aún. El amor va más allá de una relación de noviazgo o matrimonio y si no es capaz de sobrevivir esta prueba y la distancia que habrá entre ustedes, tampoco habría sobrevivido por mucho que estuvieran juntos aquí en Japón. Además… Si el destino quiere pasarlos por esta prueba, aunque tú no aceptes esta oportunidad buscará otra manera de hacerlo y al final estarán separados y tú habrás perdido esa gran posibilidad. Sé que lo que te digo es un poco confuso. Pero lo que quiero decir, es que si el destino quiere separarlos lo hará de cualquier forma y debes saber actuar sabiamente, pensar en tu futuro, estoy segura que es lo que Shaoran quiere.

\- Si, él mismo me hizo presentar la entrevista cuando se enteró, al igual que tú, dice que no puedo simplemente cerrarme a la idea de irme pero me resulta muy difícil.

\- Y ¿cuándo te irás?

\- No lo sé, estoy esperando que me envíen la información correspondiente, es en sur América.

\- Es bastante lejos, pero estoy segura que estarás bien Sakurita, eres una guerrera – dijo Kaho esbozando una dulce sonrisa-

Continuaron con su conversación un rato más hasta que decidieron unirse a sus respectivas parejas y empezar a prepararse para la fiesta de aquella noche. Tomoyo le había obsequiado a Sakura un hermoso vestido color morado oscuro largo hecho en una hermosa seda que caía bellamente por su cuerpo haciéndola ver estilizada y elegante, su cabello semi recogido y un maquillaje suave que resaltaba sus labios y ojos verdes.

Shaoran sonrió al verla tan hermosa y tomó su mano partiendo ambos hacia el restaurante.

\- Sinceramente ya no encuentro palabras para decirte lo hermosa que te ves, casi siempre digo lo mismo y temo que ya no me creas – dijo el ambarino tomando su mano.

\- Con que me sigas mirando de esa manera, no necesito más; además, tú también te ves guapísimo, tanto que quisiera secuestrarte y llevarte en casa para tenerte solo para mi.

\- Jajajajaja no es una mala idea señorita Kinomoto.

Ella le sonrió con picardía y él solo sonreía negando con la cabeza – de no ser porque todos nos están esperando…

Pasado un rato llegaron al lugar donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos, la música animaba el ambiente del lugar y ellos se encontraban ubicados en una mesa especial donde estarían todos juntos. Bailaron y rieron con las mentiras de Yamazaki y la noche avanzaba divertida para todos. Quizá sería la última vez que estarían juntos como en este momento y eran instantes que debían ser atesorados.

Tomaron fotografías y Tomoyo grababa los momentos más importantes de la noche, como cuando Yamazaki se paró en el vestido de Chiharu haciendo que tropezaran y cayeran juntos al suelo ante las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

La media noche se acercaba mientras las parejas se encontraban en la pista bailando al son de una hermosa balada.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, hace un año las cosas fueron tan diferentes.

\- Ay ni me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo en mi mente las palabras de Lin y todos aquellos sentimientos que me invadieron al saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Pero te amaba Sakura, eso era innegable y tú misma lo sabías porque a pesar de no poder decírtelo con toda la libertad, procuraba que lo supieras siempre y hoy puedo decir que te amo más, eres mucho más de lo que siempre le pedía Dios en una mujer, me sorprendes y soy muy feliz a tu lado.

\- Shaoran… Y qué pasará cuando…

\- Shhhhh… Ese momento aún no llega, solo disfrutemos esta noche y la felicidad de nuestros corazones, lo demás…

\- Te amo Shaoran, quiero que eso lo recuerdes cada día de tu vida.

La media noche los sorprendió abrazados en la pista de baile, con el único y ferviente deseo en su corazón de tener la fuerza suficiente de permanecer unidos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las fiestas de año nuevo pasaron rápidamente mientras se sentía aún el frío invierno azotando la ciudad, Shaoran detestaba el frío, así que Sakura procuraba recibirle en casa al terminar su jornada con algo muy especial para que sintiera la calidez de su hogar ya que ella estaba en un corto receso de la universidad.

Una tarde Shaoran salió un poco más temprano de su trabajo, al llegar Sakura le esperaba con la chimenea encendida y un delicioso fondue de chocolate junto a una bandeja de frutas; cuando el ambarino ingresó a casa solo vio lo que estaba preparado, pero las delgadas y delicadas manos de su novia se posaron en los hombros masculinos ayudando a deslizar el grueso abrigo que traía.

\- Bienvenido a casa mi amor – dijo ella con una voz sensual que lo hizo temblar

\- Me encantan estas bienvenidas – respondió él a su vez que volteaba a verla.

Ella se encontraba vestida con una hermosa pijama de seda color rosa que se ajustaba magistralmente a su cuerpo haciéndola ver sensual pero también delicada y su largo cabello suelto que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, además de esa sonrisa traviesa que adornaba sus labios e invitaban a ser besados hasta el cansancio.

\- Vamos, esta noche te voy a consentir – dijo ella mientras avanzaba y tomaba suavemente su corbata de seda llevándolo hacia el lugar que había dispuesto.

Lentamente permitió que se sentara en los cojines dispuestos alrededor del suelo

\- Y ¿todo esto a qué se debe?

\- No necesito una fecha especial para demostrarte cuánto te amo ¿o si?

\- Tienes razón y todo esto es perfecto.

Pasaron un rato conversando, mientras disfrutaban aquel delicioso chocolate fundido y la magnífica combinación con las frutas, estaban totalmente relajados riendo de cualquier cosa; en ese momento Shaoran ponía un pedacito de fruta en la boca de la castaña pero algunas gotas se derramaron en la comisura de sus labios, de manera que con un beso sensual las retiró.

\- Eso fue…

\- Delicioso – interrumpió Shaoran.

Sakura solo asintió con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió la tibieza de aquel dulce cayendo por su cuello y a su novio lamiéndolo sin ningún pudor.

\- Ahhh Shaoran – la chica gimió con sensualidad – Es tan…

\- Excitante – respondió él.

Ella se relajó dejándose caer sobre los cojines sin abrir los ojos mientras sentía los dedos de su novio bajar una a una las tiras de su pequeño atuendo dejándola desnuda poco a poco. Lo siguiente que pudo percibir es como el ambarino quitaba su corbata.

\- Siéntate un momento – ordenó él

Cuando ella lo hizo él cubrió sus ojos con aquella fina tela y la recostó de nuevo entre besos, posteriormente subió sus manos sobre su cabeza y con la cinta de seda de la bata de Sakura ató sus manos dejándola por completo a su merced.

\- Shaoran qué…

\- Shhhh – susurró él poniendo sus dedos en los labios rojos de la castaña – no sabes lo mucho que me excita verte así Sakura, quiero recorrer cada milímetro de tu cuerpo.

Ella solo asintió pero la verdad es que su corazón estaba por completo revolucionado, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan sensual, tan suya.

Unos instantes después y sintió de nuevo el calor de aquel delicioso chocolate deslizándose por su cuello y sus senos y a Shaoran acercándose con sus besos llenos de fuego que le quemaban la piel y le hacían ansiar más y más.

Por su parte Shaoran saboreaba con todo el gusto cada parte de la piel de su amada y gozaba escuchando sus suspiros y los suaves gemidos que ella emitía. La besaba con pasión y casi con reverencia, de pies a cabeza la llenó de caricias y con las llemas de sus dedos estimulaba suavemente su zona más placentera.

\- Sakura, te amo – decía él a milímetros de su rostro

\- Shaoran no te detengas.

\- Dime qué quieres

\- Quiero tus besos, quiero tus caricias, sentirte en lo más profundo de mi.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Eres incluso más deliciosa que el chocolate que he derramado sobre ti.

Retomó su rutina de besos deslizándose de nuevo por su cuello y lamiendo sus senos con suavidad acariciando sus pezones para incrementar la excitación de su novia que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo como señal del placer que se apoderaba de ella; mientras continuaba con esta acción empezó a subir sus manos para retirar la atadura de las muñecas de Sakura y poder sentirla también recorriendo su cuerpo. La castaña se levantó poniéndose de rodillas ante el ambarino mientras él retiraba con suavidad la venda de sus ojos dejando ver aquellas esmeraldas que tanto lo enloquecían.

Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a desabrochar lentamente cada botón de su camisa y retirándola suavemente de su cuerpo, pasando sus delicadas manos por los brazos fuertes y posteriormente por su torso; se acercó y empezó a besarlo a la vez que trataba de despojarlo de su pantalón, él se levantó para permitir que ella deslizara aquella prenda quedando solo con sus bóxer y dejando en evidencia la gran erección que había provocado ese encuentro.

Sakura empezó a estimularlo con sus manos firmemente para posteriormente empezar a lamer su miembro lentamente desde la base hasta la punta a la vez que Shaoran se estremecía y expresaba en su rostro el placer que sentía en ese momento. Sakura continuó con los sugestivos movimientos y luego lo introdujo en su boca para empezar a succionar con fuerza escuchando los gemidos de Shaoran mientras él acariciaba su espalda y cabello, disfrutaba proporcionándole ese nivel de placer al hombre que amaba.

\- Preciosa es mejor que dejemos así o de lo contrario esto terminará antes de hacerte todo lo que quiero.

De manera que la recostó nuevamente sobre los cojines pero esta vez boca abajo apartando su cabello y depositando suaves besos en su cuello para después derramar de nuevo ese delicioso manjar de chocolate a lo largo de su espalda a la altura de su cadera; Sakura nunca se había sentido tan sensual y deseada como en ese momento al sentir aquella lengua que la recorría de arriba abajo mientras las manos fuertes y varoniles sujetaban sus senos acariciándolos y se desplazaban por su cintura hacia sus piernas.

Nuevamente la cargó con suavidad ubicándola a horcajadas sobre él y así empezar a entrar en ella suavemente mientras susurraba su nombre con suaves y sensuales gemidos

\- Sakura, nunca olvides esto, nadie… Nadie jamás te va a amar como yo lo hago.

\- Te amo más que a la vida misma Shaoran.

Y así, en ese vaivén desenfrenado de pasión y entrega, de besos y caricias llegaron juntos al extasis; abrazados, siendo uno solo y expresándose todo el amor que existía en sus corazones.

Se quedaron dormidos en la sala frente al calor de aquella chimenea y en ese espacio que tantas veces había sido testigo de su pasión.

A pesar de lo que la vida pudiera ponerles al frente, había una verdad absoluta y es que se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, desde el más pequeño suspiro y cada porción de su piel. El amor tendría una prueba grande que afrontar de nuevo, porque así como el diamante tiene que soportar las más grandes presiones para convertirse en algo precioso; así mismo, lo grandes amores tienen que experimentar el dolor, la soledad y la ausencia, pero aún así el amor verdadero es fuerte como la muerte.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! La verdad, el capítulo de hoy tenía un final un poco más trágico, pero como lo dije al principio es un regalo de cumpleaños y ningún regalo de cumpleaños se supone que traiga tristeza jejejejeje**

 **De nuevo: Mi flore querida. Deseo para ti las mas bellas bendiciones en este año de vida que emprenderás, que todos los proyectos y sueños que hay en tu corazón se cumplan y seas feliz. Este pequeñísmo gesto es en agradecimiento por lo que tú y Eli han hecho por mi; me han dado ánimo cuando no he confiado en mi misma y han sido una compañía muy valiosa. ¡Las quiero mucho mis fic queens!**

 **Bueno, después de esta pequeña dedicatoria, quiero agradecer también a Isabel, sayuri Brisa y Mary Malfoy Mellark por sus bellos comentarios y por haberse interesado en mi historia.**

 **Los dejo por ahora con mis mejores deseos y hasta la próxima semana.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	30. ADIÓS AMOR

**CAPÍTULO 30**

 **ADIÓS AMOR**

Los días transcurrían tranquilos para Sakura y Shaoran en medio de la rutina de sus vidas; de la empresa aquella no se habían tenido noticias, inclusive Sakura no había vuelto a pensar en el asunto y lo tomó como una señal del destino, algo que no debía pasar.

\- Saku… Amor, levántate, se te va a hacer tarde.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Por qué yo! ¡Por qué a mi!

\- Porque eres una mujer trabajadora e inteligente con sueños maravillosos y que si no llegas en una hora a la universidad tendrás problemas mayúsculos.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con espanto

\- ¿Una hora? Qué caraj… ¡Shaoran!

\- Te lo advertí Kinomoto – decía sonriente el ambarino recostado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de café caliente en sus manos viendo como su novia revoloteaba por toda la habitación

Negó con su cabeza, dio media vuelta sonriendo y se dirigió a la cocina, tal y como veía las cosas no alcanzaría a desayunar con tranquilidad, así que preparó un plato con fruta y un poco de te.

Rato después la vio salir y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada escupiendo el sorbo de café que había acabado de tomar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Sakura

\- ¿De casualidad te viste al espejo?

\- Ehh… Pues lo necesario ¿por?

\- ¡Tienes la blusa al revés Sakura!

Ella se miró y corrió totalmente avergonzada de regreso a la habitación.

\- Algún día Shaoran te arrepentirás por burlarte de mi.

\- Mi amor… Pero es que… es que… ¡Es inevitable! Cada día haces algo nuevo.

\- Lo sé, soy una torpe y distraída sin remedio.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó besando su cuello

\- Y qué sería de mí sin mi torpe monstruo ¿mmm?

Sakura sonrió ante estas palabras.

\- No empieces lo que no puedes terminar Li

\- ¿Quién dijo que no puedo?... Eres tú quien va tarde a la universidad, yo todavía tengo tiempo.

\- No, no, no, no. Tienes razón, se me hizo tarde

Volteó y le dio un beso.

\- ¡Hey! No te atrevas a irte sin comer tu fruta Sakura Kinomoto o no te dejo salir de este lugar.

Ella rodó los ojos con cansancio – Está bien.

Empezó a devorar aquel alimento a toda velocidad

\- ¡Hey, hey! Linda, te puedes ahogar, eso no debe ser bueno para tu estómago.

\- Shao, en 5 minutos debería estar tomando el tren, tengo que correr.

\- A ver, come tranquila yo te llevo, no me gusta que andes tan apurada.

\- Pero… Y tú…

\- Yo nada, siempre llego con buen tiempo. Solo come tranquila ¿si?

La chica sonrió y asintió, él amaba ver esa sonrisa en ella porque no solo eran sus labios, sus ojos adquirían una expresión de sincero regocijo y todo su rostro reflejaba la sinceridad de aquel gesto.

Salieron tomados de la mano, pero antes de bajar al estacionamiento Shaoran necesitaba pasar por el diario a la recepción.

\- Joven Li – llama el portero – llegó esta carta muy temprano en la mañana para la señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra ella con usted?.

\- ¿Para mi? – interviene Sakura de inmediato recibiendo aquel sobre, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver el remitente-

\- Shaoran… - lo miró seriamente.

\- Hablamos en el auto sobre este asunto. Con permiso – se despidió del portero tomando la mano de Sakura y regresando al elevador nuevamente-

El corto trayecto ambos estuvieron en silencio, avanzaron hacia el vehículo y tomaron rumbo hacia su destino sin decir una sola palabra pero Sakura mantenía su mirada fija en el sobre que se hallaba en sus manos.

De repente Shaoran se estacionó en un lugar tranquilo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Mi amor, tenemos que hablar de esto. Debes abrir ese sobre.

\- Yo… Yo no quiero, no me siento capaz.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- Shaoran, en este papel hay algo que puede definir mi vida.

\- Precisamente – dijo tomando su mano- estoy contigo, ábrelo.

La castaña suspiró y empezó a abrir aquel sobre tomando el comunicado donde se notificaban los documentos necesarios para la contratación y las reservas de los tiquetes aéreos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser – dijo ella asustada-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Esto es ilógico, Debo estar en una semana allá!

\- ¿Una semana?

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, una semana era demasiado pronto; tantas cosas por hacer, pero principalmente, el tiempo empezaba a correr en contra.

\- Shaoran yo… Yo creo que lo mejor es que no…

\- Ni lo digas, es más, no pienses en ello, no busques la oportunidad de retroceder.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre las manos de Sakura quien las empuñaba sobre sus piernas. En ese momento Shaoran la abrazó y dejo que se descargara.

\- Kinomoto, no estás sola y no estarás sola, sin importar en qué lugar del mundo te encuentres estaré contigo.

Tomó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

\- ¿Ayame?... Si, soy yo, por favor cancela todas mis citas del día de hoy; no podré estar en el hospital y te llamaré en la tarde para confirmar si estaré mañana.

\- _Claro que si doctor Li_

\- Que tengas buen día

\- Amor, no tienes por qué hacer eso… yo puedo

\- No, necesitamos optimizar el tiempo preciosa, y te ayudaré con todo el proceso.

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime

Ella negó con fuerza – No… No es nada

\- Sakura, sabes que no me gustan esos silencios, dime lo que piensas

La castaña suspiró y miró con tristeza a su novio – Shaoran, es que… Es una tontería lo se, pero parece que te alegra el hecho de que me vaya

Él la miró y extendió la mano hacia el rostro de la chica junto a él – Si, me alegro mucho, pero no por las razones que tú piensas; en realidad me alegro porque se que estarás bien, porque vas a crecer como persona y como profesional y porque me siento increíblemente orgulloso de ti.

\- Tengo miedo

\- Lo sé, es normal, pero has superado tantas cosas Sakura; la pérdida de tus padres, tu enfermedad, los desengaños y aquí estás de pie, frente a un reto tan grande que en un futuro y cuando mires atrás te darás cuenta que valió la pena.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti Shaoran, no podré ver tu sonrisa, ni tus ojos, ni estarás para abrazarme…

\- Pero en tu corazón estaré siempre, lo sabes.

Sakura suspiró por última vez mientras Shaoran acariciaba su mejilla con ternura

\- Está bien, vamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la embajada aprovechó para llamar a la tutora de investigación para anunciar su salida del proyecto y también habló con Touya.

\- Ahora debo hablar con Tommy y Mei… Serán los últimos días que tengamos juntas, las voy a extrañar muchísimo.

\- No pienses en eso, no te tortures. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y además podrás venir a visitarnos.

Pasaron todo el día haciendo las diligencias correspondientes y terminaron en el parque Ueno, pues a pesar del frío invierno el lugar proporcionaba un paisaje hermoso y en cierta manera romántico, pues si algo tenían claro en esos momentos es que debían aprovechar cada momento del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La documentación estuvo casi lista al segundo día de recibir el comunicado. La dra Ana de Colombia se comunicaba constantemente con Sakura para verificar el estado de su traslado y la castaña se había encontrado con que al parecer dicha señora contaba con un carácter afable y dispuesto a ser un apoyo para ella en esta transición.

El día sábado había llegado y la partida de Sakura sería el martes; así que como siempre, se dispusieron a ir a Tomoeda con todos sus amigos y les daría la noticia de su partida.

\- Abrígate bien, no quiero que pesques un resfriado – hablaba Shaoran desde la cocina-

\- Si papá gruñón – responde Sakura rodando los ojos y poniéndose la bufanda y boina a juego.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Si, ya podemos irnos

\- Te sentirás feliz de saber que el lugar a donde vas no necesitarás mucho de esos atuendos, he investigado y al parecer es un clima bastante cálido en la ciudad donde vivirás.

\- Bueno, es un consuelo.

\- Tal y como mi amado Hong Kong – dice Shaoran con melancolía-

\- Entonces ¿por qué no vas? – indaga Sakura esperando que Shaoran le conteste con sinceridad respecto a su situación-

\- Porque… Aquí estoy bien preciosa, además estando a tu lado no he tenido motivos para irme de Japón

\- Ahmmmm ya… - responde Sakura mirándolo fijamente-

\- Será mejor marcharnos antes que el tráfico se ponga muy pesado ¿no crees? Nos esperan en casa de la señora Sonomi y sabes que debemos pasar por Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- Vale, vámonos.

Emprendieron su camino y marcharon rumbo a la pequeña ciudad. Efectivamente Sonomi tenía preparado para ellos un delicioso almuerzo al que se unían también Meiling,Touya y Kaho.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, apenas puedo creer que te vayas tan lejos, pero prometo que iré a visitarte; tengo socios en América y buscaré la manera de pasar por allí.

\- Gracias Sonomi, me será muy grata tu visita – responde la castaña

\- Nosotros también iremos, será muy interesante conocer tierras tan lejanas – dice Tomoyo.

\- Además es un lugar muy interesante porque convergen muchas culturas, definitivamente iremos – responde Eriol tomando la mano de su esposa.

Continuaron con su almuerzo y toda la tarde estuvieron departiendo en torno a sus anécdotas y brindando consejos a Sakura o haciendo pequeñas chanzas respecto a su torpeza.

\- Bueno monstruo, nosotros debemos irnos para abrir el restaurante, allá los esperamos.

\- ¿Ehhh? Pero si aún falta una hora hermano.

\- Y recuerda que soy el dueño y no me puedo dar el lujo de llegar a la misma hora que los demás empleados.

\- Tienes razón, nos veremos en un rato entonces.

El mayor de los Kinomoto sacudió la cabeza de la castaña como si fuera niña pequeña y salió de la mansión Daidouji.

\- Sakurita, vamos a mi habitación, tengo unos atuendos divinos que quiero que te pruebes porque los llevarás contigo

\- Tommy pero…

\- Nada de peros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ¡te voy a extrañar tanto!

\- Además – intervino Meiling – es uno de los pocos momentos que tendremos para compartir.

\- En ese caso – Dijo Eriol – Iré con Shaoran a conseguir algo que necesito, ¿qué les parece si nos vemos mas tarde en el restaurante?

Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar; sus amigas tenían razón, el tiempo iba en contra y las extrañaría muchísimo

\- Nos vemos en el restaurante chicos – dijo Sakura guiñándoles el ojo y yendo con sus amigas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en un improvisado desfile de modas con los vestidos comprados y confeccionados por Tomoyo mientras el tiempo pasaba volando y se percataron de que eran casi las 8 pm y aún no habían salido para el restaurante. Fue precisamente una llamada de Eriol lo que las hizo darse cuenta.

Salieron en un vehículo de la mansión Daidouji que las llevó hasta su destino sin inconveniente, además que las chicas en cuestión habían bebido un poco de champagne y aunque no estaban ebrias no era prudente conducir así.

Todo se veía como siempre, solo que un poco más solitario pues era costumbre que los sábados estaba a reventar. En un momento Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron atrás.

\- Sakurita, adelántate, dejé algo en el auto – dijo Tomoyo-

\- Yo la voy a acompañar – añadió Meiling-

La castaña alzó sus hombros y continuó su camino, al abrir la puerta se escuchó en un solo grito:

\- ¡Sorpresa! – seguido de gritos y aplausos.

En el lugar se encontraban sus amigos, compañeros más cercanos de universidad, Yukito, Yue, Sonomi, los padres de Meiling, y un grupo de personas en cuyos rostros Sakura encontraba un recuerdo. Todos ellos habían visto a la niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante caminar y patinar por las calles de Tomoeda; la habían visto crecer, habían estudiado a su lado y con ellos había tejido momentos que la llenaban de melancolía por lo que no pudo evitar llorar; lo hizo con emoción, y tristeza mezclada con alegría

\- Sakurita, me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo y tutor, sabes que la vida para ti solo tiene cosas buenas porque es todo lo que has sembrado a tu alrededor – le dijo Yukito mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Ella se abrió paso entre el grupo de personas que la miraban sonrientes y allá, en el escenario sus queridos amigos; los de siempre, con los que aprendió y creció: Yamazaki con su inigualable personalidad, Chiharu con su fortaleza, Naoko y su sabiduría, Rika y su dulzura, Eriol y su perspicacia, sus hermanas del corazón Meiling y Tomoyo y él. Con la sonrisa más dulce y esos ojos que le traspasaban el alma. ¿Cómo podría empezar de nuevo sin ellos en su cotidianidad?

\- Bienvenida mi amor, hoy estamos aquí no para despedirte, sino mas bien para agradecerte. Yo, Shaoran Li, no puedo más que agradecer a Dios y a la vida el conocerte, me has iluminado y llenado la vida Sakura Kinomoto. Esta es para ti.

 **Que me alcance la vida (Sin Bandera)**

 _Tantos momentos de felicidad  
Tanta caridad tanta fantasía  
Tanta pasión tanta imaginación  
Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
Tantas maneras de decir te amo  
No parece humano lo que tú me das  
Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina  
Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer._

 _Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

 _El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
De que hay algo más cuando tú me miras  
La sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer._

 _Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. _

_Que me da la luz  
Que hace despertar  
Que me aleja de la oscuridad  
Que me llena de calor el mundo  
Para que no pierda el rumbo._

 _Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decirte  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._

Ella estaba de pie justo frente al escenario, las lágrimas no paraban de fluir mientras los demás a su alrededor la observaban; inmediatamente terminaron Shaoran corrió a abrazarla.

\- Te amo Sakura, que eso no se te olvide nunca.

\- Shaoran… No puedo, no quiero dejarte.

\- Esto no termina aquí Sakura, eres el amor de mi vida.

La chica suspiró contra el pecho de su novio, era un momento muy difícil el que tendrían que enfrentar pero la vida requiere sacrificios que a veces nos rompen el corazón

Pasado un rato se reunieron a comer.

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto – hablaba Yamazaki poniéndose de pie – te vamos a extrañar y mucho, no es fácil conseguir a alguien que crea mis mentiras como lo haces tú.

Todos empezaron a reír mientras Sakura inflaba las mejillas como niña pequeña.

\- Sakura, hemos preparado un pequeño detalle para ti – intervino Rika mientras Chiharu regañaba a Yamazaki –

Le entregó una foto enorme de todo el grupo y en la parte posterior habían escrito todos mensajes especiales que la hicieron sonreír al observar con cuidado cada uno de ellos, también le entregaron una agenda y al abrirla vio que en todos los meses estaban marcadas las fechas especiales, todos habían incluido sus cumpleaños, el aniversario de la banda, de cuando tocaron por primera vez y muchas otras ocasiones.

Todos continuaron cantando mientras Sakura se quedó sentada revisando con detalle aquel libro que le habían entregado. Cuando observó la letra de Shaoran.

"10 de julio: nos vimos por primera vez en el parque Ueno"

"21 de Julio: Sakura acepta mi solicitud de amistad en Facebook" – este la hizo reír particularmente

"25 septiembre: nuestro primer beso"

"26 de septiembre: Una nueva oportunidad" Recordó que fue la fecha en que sucedió lo del aneurisma

Así se pasó revisando todo lo que estaba escrito y la increíble manera en que Shaoran recordaba todo lo sucedido entre ellos; apretó aquel libro contra su pecho y miró al escenario sonriendo, esos locos que estaban allí se habían convertido en su familia y aunque los iba a extrañar, también estaba determinada a luchar porque se sintieran orgullosos de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquel fin de semana había sido por demás divertido. Pasada la reunión del sábado el domingo se reunieron de nuevo, aprovechó para pasar por casa de Yukito quien le aseguró iría a despedirla al aeropuerto y regresaron a Tokio en la tarde ya que Shaoran tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y ella asistiría por última vez a la universidad.

\- Ayyyy hogar dulce hogar, estoy muy cansada – dijo Sakura dejándose caer en el sofá despreocupadamente.

\- Lo sé, pero fue muy divertido ¿no?

\- Claro que lo fue, no pudo ser más feliz, y me encanta saber que me voy llena de recuerdos hermosos de las personas que más quiero.

Shaoran permitió que ella se recostara en sus piernas mientras él peinaba sus cabellos con delicadeza y observaba cada una de sus expresiones. No lo había querido comentar con Sakura, pero desde que se enteró de la fecha de viaje sentía una opresión en el pecho que no se iba, como si presintiera que esos serían sus últimos instantes juntos y no de manera temporal.

\- … fue muy lindo ¿no?

\- ¿Ehh? Perdóname preciosa, me distraje un momento.

\- Si, pude notarlo. ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene en las nubes? – dijo ella incorporándose y poniéndose de rodillas junto a él.

\- Es solo que… Al parecer estoy siendo consciente de lo que está pasando, parece que mi mente se ha tardado en procesar que no estarás a mi lado.

\- Shaoran – dijo la ojiverde acariciando el rostro de su novio con ternura – Ya sabes… Solo una palabra tuya…

\- Y nada mi amor, tú cumplirás tus sueños, vas a ser la mejor en ese lugar y regresarás para tu graduación y seremos felices ¿bueno?

Ella no quiso decir más, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que esa era solo una ilusión.

Se acostaron a ver películas hasta que el sueño hizo de las suyas y quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Siendo un poco más de las dos de mañana el celular de Shaoran empezó a sonar insistentemente.

\- Shao… Todavía no me quiero levantar.

\- Mmmmm es muy raro, yo no he puesto ninguna alarma – respondió él medio dormido.

Aquel aparato no dejaba de sonar, así que el ambarino se levantó torpemente de la cama y por fin se percató de que era una llamada, despertó de inmediato al percatarse que se trataba de Fuutie.

\- ¿Fuutie? ¿Qué sucede, Por qué llamas a esta hora?

\- Xiao… Yo… - empezó a llorar para alarma de Shaoran-

\- Fuutie, hermanita, cálmate y dime qué sucede.

\- Mamá y papá – Ahora si la joven Li empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Shaoran se sentó al borde de la cama totalmente pasmado y Sakura ya se había despertado también.

\- Amor, ¿qué pasa, estás bien?

El ambarino solo negó – Algo les sucedió a mis padres Sakura.

La castaña tomó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, solo se escuchaba el llanto de fuutie hasta que se escuchó a otra persona.

\- Xiao – Lang, ¿estás ahí?

\- Si, si, Aquí estamos Feimei – respondió Sakura – por favor, dinos qué sucede, Shaoran está muy nervioso.

\- Sakurita, lo que sucede es que nuestros padres sufrieron un accidente terrible hace un rato y están en estado grave.

Sakura puso sus manos en la boca mientras Shaoran recuperaba la compostura.

\- Fei, soy Shaoran, dime exactamente qué pasó, no omitas detalle.

\- Está bien: papá y mamá regresaban a casa después de una reunión que sostuvieron en el concilio, y cuando estaban pasando por la zona boscosa perdieron el control del vehículo y rodaron hacia la parte baja de la montaña. Afortunadamente uno de vehículos de los guarda espaldas venía tras el de ellos y pudieron llamar de inmediato las ambulancias pero… Las cosas no se ven bien Shao…

\- Tengo que ir Fei

\- No Xiao – Lang sabes que no puedes.

En ese momento se percató de que Sakura estaba escuchando lo que él suponía que ella no sabía.

\- Ehhhh Fei, espérame un rato, te volveré a llamar.

\- Shaoran no, habla con ella con tranquilidad, yo lo se todo - respondió Sakura con seriedad-

El joven Li observó a su novia con sorpresa pero no era momento de hablar de eso.

\- Fei, el caso es que tengo que ver en qué situación se encuentran, por favor trataré de hacerlo de la manera mas discreta y debemos investigar cuál fueron las verdaderas razones de ese accidente. Te llamaré luego, trata de calmar a Fuutie está muy alterada.

\- Bueno hermanito, confío en que serás prudente.

La llamada terminó y ambos estaban desconcertados sentados en la cama.

\- Desde cuando… - Intentó preguntar Shaoran-

\- ¿Sé lo de tu familia?

Shaoran Asintió

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve ese resfriado terrible? Bueno pues una noche estabas hablando con Fanren y yo iba a la cocina por agua y sin querer escuché la conversación; la verdad es que quedé muy preocupada por los motivos que te impedían regresar a Hong Kong con tu familia, así que al día siguiente llamé a Fanren y hablamos en una video conferencia explicándome todos los pormenores de lo sucedido, el conflicto con el concilio, las amenazas a tu familia y todo lo demás.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos instantes que parecieron ser eternos.

\- Sakura yo… - dijo el ambarino agachando su rostro-

\- No te preocupes mi amor, comprendo tus razones; no puedo negarte que al principio me molesté al ver que no confiabas en mi, pero… No puedo reprocharte nada, sería una descarada si lo hiciera, por eso decidí no decirte para que estuvieras tranquilo, pero he estado en contacto con tu familia todo el tiempo y la verdad me duele mucho esta situación. Así que llamaré a Colombia y les diré que no puedo ir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Pues… Es una situación de vida o muerte Shaoran, debo estar contigo.

\- Mi amor escúchame, como bien has dicho conoces la situación de mi familia, y yo no me atrevería a llevarte a sabiendas de que estás corriendo un riesgo mortal. Esta gente no se anda con rodeos y tienen poder en muchas instancias, jamás lo permitiría Sakura.

\- ¿Y tú si? ¿Tú si debes correr ese riesgo?

\- Si, en primer lugar, son mis padres y yo fui el causante de toda esta situación; en segundo lugar, aun cuando haya renunciado a mi posición soy la cabeza de los Li y ellos no podrían hacerme nada, eso desataría una guerra y estoy seguro de que no correrán ese riesgo. No te preocupes por mi, monstruo, sé qué riesgos puedo correr y hasta donde puedo llegar, pero jamás me atrevería a arriesgarte a ti. Es más, diría que tu viaje es más que conveniente porque saldrás del radar para ellos y yo estaré más tranquilo.

\- Shaoran pero… Yo no puedo dejarte y menos en estas circunstancias.

\- Es algo temporal, estoy seguro. Nada es para siempre.

\- Tienes razón – respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos – lo malo no es para siempre, pero lo bueno tampoco ¿no es así?

Shaoran solo la miró mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Bueno – dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Necesitamos buscar un tiquete para ti ¿si? Entre más rápido lo hagamos mejor.

Empezaron a buscar los pasajes para el viaje de Shaoran, lastimosamente el día siguiente no había nada disponible, solo para el mismo día que viajaría Sakura, así que decidieron programarlo para la misma hora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ruido de los aviones aterrizando, las lágrimas a su alrededor, muchas de ellas de felicidad por el reencuentro con los seres queridos pero otras tantas llenas de tristeza y melancolía a causa de las despedidas.

\- Sakurita, promete que nos vas a escribir siempre - decía Tomoyo llorando-

\- Claro que si chicas, ustedes son mis hermanas y vendré a visitarlas pronto ¿si? Pero prométanme que ustedes también irán por favor.

\- Claro que sí, ya verás que haremos todo lo posible.

\- Monstruo, por favor cuídate mucho, ya no voy a estar ahí para molestarte.

\- Te extrañaré muchísimo Touya – se abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y posteriormente lo hizo con su cuñada.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí para despedirlos; en el caso de Shaoran era incierto cuándo regresaría.

\- Hey Sakura – dijo Yue acercándose – Te daré una sorpresa muy pronto-

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos – añade Shaoran –

Terminaron con la despedida y la pareja ingresó rumbo a la zona de vuelos internacionales sin soltarse ni un momento; ya era cuestión de minutos para que aquella separación a la que tanto temían se produjera.

Llegaron a la sala y estuvieron sentados un rato conversando sobre cualquier cosa, aprovechando aquellas últimas miradas, grabando en su mente el sonido de la risa de Sakura y las palabras cálidas de Shaoran.

 _"_ _Los pasajeros del vuelo 1639 con destino a Paris pueden abordan por la puerta 5A"_

\- Es mi vuelo – dijo mirando con melancolía a Shaoran.

\- Vamos.

Empezaron a caminar mientras Shaoran apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novia y ella luchaba por no llorar.

\- Bueno, es la hora – dijo ella-

\- Mi preciosa – decía Shaoran mientras acariciaba por última vez el rostro de su novia – No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti; Sakura, no importa lo que pase, lo que el destino tenga para nosotros, yo te voy a amar.

\- Shaoran, tenemos tiempo, podemos olvidar esta idea y…

\- No lo volveré a repetir, tienes que ir; te lo debes a ti misma, a tu talento, a tu futuro.

\- Pero Shaoran yo no puedo ver un futuro sin ti, no soy capaz.

\- Eres capaz de todo lo que quieras en este mundo Sakura; amo a la mujer brillante que eres y me niego a cortarte las alas porque quiero volar contigo.

En ese momento un beso silenció las palabras, allí iba plasmado todo el amor que existía en sus corazones y el deseo de que esos sentimientos sobrevivieran a la distancia, a la ausencia y al olvido.

\- Te voy a extrañar – dijo ella en un susurro.

\- No tanto como yo, créeme pequeño monstruo, pero anda, ya es la hora. Por favor cuando llegues a Paris llámame ¿si? Quiero estar al tanto de todo.

\- Señorita, por favor, ya todos los demás pasajeros abordaron – intervino la amable azafata-

\- Si, disculpe, solo deme un minuto.

La mujer la miro de manera comprensiva y asintió dejándolos otro momento solos.

 _"_ _los pasajeros del vuelo 7583 con destino a Hong Kong el abordaje está empezando por la puerta 3B"_

\- Es tu vuelo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste-

Shaoran suspiró y tomó las manos de su novia besándolas con vehemencia; la verdad era que se negaba a soltarla porque su corazón gritaba que quizá era la última vez que la tendría entre sus brazos siendo suya, quisiera luchar contra el destino y simplemente huir, escapar de todo y de todos llevando consigo lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su Sakura, su pequeña Sakura.

No se marchó hasta que la vió desaparecer por la puerta y se enrumbó a su propio viaje.

Sakura por su parte se ubicó en el puesto que le correspondía y lloró con toda la amargura de su alma; era como si le rompieran el corazón de nuevo y este no dejaba de decirle que ese no era un simple "hasta luego", que aquel sueño hermoso que había compartido con el amor de su vida había sido efímero como la neblina, que en un momento sale pero al otro desaparece por completo.

Shaoran por su parte hizo lo propio, se ubicó en su asiento mientras miraba con melancolía por la ventana; sacó de su bolsillo la caja que había tenido durante días pero que al final decidió no entregárselo a quien sería su dueña.

\- No te voy a perder Sakura – susurró mientras observaba con cuidado el anillo que tenía para ella.

 **Si, si, si... Mátenme, ¡lo merezco! pero pues... así sucedieron las cosas y es una verdad muy dolorosa. Nada es para siempre.**

 **Buenoooo estuve retrasando lo más posible esta despedida y de hecho me disculpo por lo largo de la historia, espero que no me abandonen :'(**

 **Los espero la próxima semana.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**

 **Ale-San**


	31. CAMINOS SEPARADOS

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 **CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

25 horas después de salir de Tokio llegaba a un lugar completamente diferente y ajeno a ella.

Se sentía increíblemente cansada, pues tuvo que esperar en el aeropuerto de parís 4 horas en la que sería su primera escala y de allí salir hacia Bogotá – Colombia para posteriormente dirigirse a la ciudad de Cali.

 _"_ _Estimados pasajeros, les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones, estamos llegando a la ciudad de Cali donde son las 3:40 pm y con una temperatura de 32 grados centígrados, agradecemos el que nos hayan escogido y que su vuelo haya sido placentero"_

\- _¿32 grados?_ – pensó Sakura-

El avión aterrizó sin inconveniente y todos empezaron a descender, al salir fue en busca de su equipaje y vio la cantidad de personas y lo diferente del ambiente, allí al parecer era muy afectuosos, observó con cuidado hasta que vio a un hombre con un letrero que tenía su nombre en él.

Se dirigió hacia esa persona – Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

\- Señorita Kinomoto es un gusto ver que ha llegado bien, seré su chofer, la llevaré al hotel ya que su apartamento aún no está habilitado por completo. Sígame por favor.

El hombre tomó las maletas de la castaña y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Sakura había salido de Tokio con ropa bastante abrigadora y la verdad es que en ese momento solo quería desnudarse a causa del intenso calor que estaba haciendo.

Llegaron al vehículo y el hombre sonrió al ver a la extranjera con sus mejillas rojas y la leve capa de sudor en su frente así que de inmediato encendió el aire acondicionado – Disculpe, de verdad está haciendo mucho calor, espero pueda adaptarse pronto a este clima.

\- No se preocupe, en realidad los veranos en Tokio son muy similares es solo que mi ropa no es la adecuada.

\- Tranquila, cuando llegue al hotel podrá sentirse mucho más cómoda.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia la ciudad y ella observaba por la ventana los amplios cultivos a lado y lado de la carretera.

\- Esos son cultivos de caña, es lo más representativo de estas tierras, pero en este país usted encontrará una gran variedad de climas y paisajes, le aseguro que le va a encantar.

Ella le sonrió con la dulzura que la caracterizaba y asintió – muchas gracias – de una manera u otra sintió que lo hacía para darle ánimos pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en aquel hombre que se encontraba tan lejos. Empezó a hacer cuentas… Estaban con 13 horas de diferencia. Es decir, en Hong Kong serían las 5 am. Demasiado temprano, con toda seguridad cuando estuviera en el hotel ya sería una hora adecuada para llamarlo, anhelaba escuchar su voz, que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Ingresaron a la ciudad y sin duda alguna era completamente diferente a Tokio, no era tan ordenada pero las personas sonreían y saludaban a su paso, había más ruido, en algunos lugares se escuchaba música con alto volumen, ella no podía dejar de mirar, las mujeres eran hermosas, voluptuosas, sonrientes.

\- ¿Es muy diferente a Japón? – la pregunta del chofer la saca de sus pensamientos.

\- La verdad es que si, Totalmente diferente, todo es tan colorido y alegre.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad. – Ya casi llegamos al hotel señorita, allá a estará esperando la srita Ehrmann, me dijo que habían hablado antes.

\- ¡Ah si! Maria Cecilia ¿no?

\- La misma. Mire, ese edificio que está en frente es el hotel. Espero que pueda descansar de su viaje y nos estaremos viendo durante los próximos días.

Llegaron al hotel y efectivamente, en la puerta del lugar la esperaba la persona que la entrevistó en un inicio.

\- Bienvenida Sakura – Saludó María con un beso en la mejilla lo cual para Sakura fue extraño y la psicóloga lo notó.

\- Ah discúlpame por favor, olvidaba que ustedes no están acostumbrados a este tipo de saludos ni a que se les llame por sus nombres, mil disculpas – así que la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se presentó – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maria Cecilia Ehrmann.

Sakura sonrió y repitió la acción – Sakura Kinomoto, pero no te preocupes, puedes llamarme Sakura.

\- En ese caso Sakura, ya hemos hecho el registro, tengo la llave de tu habitación, aquí estarás cuando mucho una semana, tu apartamento estará para ese entonces.

Le entregó la tarjeta, el itinerario para el día siguiente y se marchó del hotel. De manera que Sakura ingresó a la habitación, era hermosa sin duda, pero aún así solitaria. Se acercó a la ventana y desde allí pudo visualizar un poco más la ciudad y disfrutar de la brisa fresca.

Miró su reloj e hizo la cuenta, ya serían las 6:30 en Hong Kong, no podía esperar un minuto más para comunicarse con Shaoran.

\- ¿ _Sakura? Mi amor que alegría escucharte, siento como si hubiesen pasado días enteros, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? ¿Cómo te parece la ciudad?_

Ella sonrió ante las múltiples preguntas de su novio pero solo pudo decir: - te extraño.

Solo silencio del otro lado de la línea

\- Respecto a lo otro, me fue bien, el vuelo muy tranquilo afortunadamente, la escala en Paris se me hizo eterna y estar aquí… Es como estar en otro mundo, las personas son tan diferentes, los colores, los sonidos, es…

\- _Yo te extraño más._

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bueno, te diré que no fue fácil, me esperaban escoltas en el aeropuerto y llegué directamente al hospital y no he salido._

\- ¿Cómo están tus papás?

\- Mi mamá, fuera de peligro, con un brazo roto al igual que la clavícula. Mi padre si está un poco más delicado, le han practicado dos cirugías para detener las hemorragias internas y esperamos que reaccione en las próximas horas.

\- Shaoran…

\- Sakura…

La comunicación se interrumpió en ese instante y no pudieron seguir conversando. Sakura aprovechó para darse un baño y tratar de descansar; de su equipaje sacó la agenda que sus amigos le dieron y no se había dado cuenta que Shaoran había puesto una dedicatoria especial " _Si alguna vez llega el día en que no podamos estar juntos, guárdame en tu corazón, yo permaneceré ahí siempre_ " eso fue todo. Aquellas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que ella rompiera en llanto usando las almohadas para acallar sus sollozos, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan increíblemente sola. Deseaba tener a Tomoyo y Meiling a su lado para hablar de sus penas, cuando escuchó el teléfono de la habitación sonar.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó tímidamente-

\- _Ya te dije que no te librarías de mí tan fácilmente_

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- ¿ _Quién más mi amor? Sakura, no te voy a dejar sola, aunque la tecnología nos falle en estos momentos._

\- Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?

\- _Bueno, pues recuerda que tengo el correo de la señorita que te entrevistó y en cuanto se cortó la llamada le escribí y me dio tus datos._

\- Oh Shaoran, me siento tan sola, necesito verte y abrazarte

\- _Mi amor, entiendo que estés así y nada quisiera yo más que estar contigo en estos momentos, pero eres fuerte. Lo eres._

Sakura suspiró tratando de detener su llanto – ¿me amas?

\- _Cada día más preciosa_.

Aprovecharon para hablar unos minutos con la promesa de que la volvería a llamar cuando estuviera en casa con mayor tranquilidad.

Sakura regresó a la agenda que tenía en sus manos y en la contraportada escribió: " _no sé qué nos deparará el destino, pero abriré todos los caminos, transitaré por cualquiera de ellos solo si tú estás al final_ "

También sacó de entre sus pertenencias aquella cajita que le había dado Touya cuando se fue a vivir con Shaoran; se percató de que nunca la había abierto pero no porque no fuera importante, sino porque tenía una instrucción específica y era abrirse cuando se sintiera sola y con Shaoran eso nunca sucedió; de manera que la tomó en sus manos, quitó el listón rosa con cuidado y abrió la caja; en su interior contenía una foto de la familia Kinomoto: Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Touya y ella cuando estaba pequeña y una carta.

 _Hermanita:_

 _Si estás leyendo estas palabras significa que hay tristeza y soledad en tu corazón. Sinceramente, desearía que no la hubieses abierto nunca porque si hay algo que amo de ti es esa sonrisa radiante y esa actitud positiva que siempre has tenido frente a la vida, pero por otro lado me alegra saber que mis palabras pueden servirte de aliento._

 _Sakura, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas supe que no sería tarea fácil porque al ir creciendo mostrabas tu amabilidad y ternura a todas las personas a tu alrededor y puede ser ese el motivo por el que te cuidé inclusive de forma exagerada, pero eres un tesoro tan valioso que no podía permitir que nada ni nadie te dañara. Lastimosamente llegó ese mocoso para arrebatarte de mi lado y aún así no puedo más que agradecerle, porque te ha cuidado y ha dibujado en tu rostro una sonrisa nueva, y te ha ayudado a crecer y convertirte en la maravillosa mujer que eres._

 _Mi pequeña Sakura, donde quiera que estés, tendrás a tu hermano mayor de tu lado para cuidarte y dar la vida por ti si es necesario, además de mamá y papá que desde el cielo te cuidarán siempre._

 _Te quiero monstruo y siempre lo haré._

 _Touya K._

\- Shaoran, Touya, Tommy, Mei, chicos, les prometo que saldré adelante, que no tendré miedo y estarán orgullosos de mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

6:00 am.

\- _Buenos días preciosa._

\- Shaoran… - respondió ella con voz de dormida-

\- _Es hora de despertar mi amor o no llegarás a tiempo a tu primer día._

La joven abrió sus ojos verdes para encontrarse en aquella habitación de hotel silenciosa y pulcra.

\- Gracias mi amor… pero… Es tarde en Hong Kong no?

\- Son las 8:00 de la noche.

\- Mmmmm debes estar cansado

\- Un poco, sí

\- ¿Como siguen tus papás?

\- Papá aún no reacciona, mamá te envía saludos

\- Te llamo cuando sea de día en Hong Kong ¿si?

\- Estaré esperando, te amo preciosa.

En ese momento se levantó y empezó a prepararse, ese sería según el itinerario suministrado su primera visita a la empresa y por fin conocer a la señora Ana Milena que le generaba tanta expectativa. Se puso pues, uno de los trajes ejecutivos que Tomoyo le preparó, recogió su cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a salir, el chofer la esperaba a la entrada del hotel.

En cuanto traspasó las puertas del hotel una oleada de calor la azotó de inmediato y se arrepintió en el acto el usar ese traje, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse en esa oportunidad.

Subió al vehículo y nuevamente estuvo atenta a observar la ciudad, definitivamente era como estar en otro mundo.

\- Jmmmm al parecer tendremos dificultades para llegar – mencionó el chofer-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay un accidente de tránsito adelante y no nos permitirán el paso y no nos es posible regresar desde este punto.

\- No me diga eso por favor, me están esperando a las 8 en punto.

\- La comprendo señorita, pero no es posible pasar.

\- ¿Y la empresa queda muy lejos?

\- Cruzando la avenida, es ese edificio que alcanza a ver ahí.

\- Bueno, en ese caso puedo ir caminando ¿no?

\- Tengo órdenes estrictas de ingresar al edificio con usted.

\- No se preocupe, yo les explicaré. ¡Deséeme suerte!

\- Mucha suerte señorita – respondió sonriendo el amable hombre.

Empezó a caminar sintiendo el calor sobre su cuerpo pero sin perder su compostura ni un milímetro. Seguramente en la empresa tendrían aire acondicionado y dejaría de padecer.

Todo el rededor del edificio estaba rodeado de arbustos, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta principal sintió como un chorro de agua la mojó y cuando miró eran los aspersores del jardín que estaban encendidos.

\- ¡Aghhhh bendita sea mi suerte! Que vergüenza llegar en estas condiciones.

Continuó su camino tratando de limpiarse con un pañuelo. Se encontró con una puerta de vidrios oscuros y alguien que le hablaba por el altavoz en español.

Ella amablemente explicó en inglés el motivo de su visita, abrieron la puerta y se sentó en una pequeña silla para ser interrogada por la recepcionista.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, vengo de Japón y debo reunirme con la dra Ana Milena en 5 minutos, como comprenderá llevo prisa.

\- Mmmmm pues me parece muy extraño, la srita Kinomoto debía llegar con el chofer, no sola, caminando y… ¿Mojada?

\- Ahhh… - dijo Sakura riendo – verá, efectivamente venía en el auto de la empresa, pero no pudimos pasar por un accidente en la vía por eso decidí venir caminando y cuando pasaba por el frente los aspersores me mojaron por eso…

Al parecer la mujer no le prestaba mucha atención porque escuchaba como por el altavoz se comunicaba con otra secretaria hablando de ella.

\- _¿Es la señorita Kinomoto? Y ¿qué te pasa que no la has dejado pasar? ¡La estamos esperando! –_ se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea-

\- Ahhh si Jenny perdón, pero es que creí…

\- _No creas nada, solo dale las indicaciones para llegar_.

\- Si si, perdón.

La actitud de la mujer cambió en el acto – señorita Kinomoto disculpe la tardanza, efectivamente la están esperando – le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la oficina en cuestión.

Tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta de ingreso – Ah y por cierto, llámame Sakura.

La recepcionista se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Al pasar esa puerta se encontró con la gran empresa frente a ella, todo muy limpio y organizado y los jardines verdes y llenos de vida. Empezó a caminar lo más elegantemente posible hasta que… ¡de nuevo los aspersores! Con la diferencia de que esta vez si se los topó de lleno y terminaron por mojarla más.

En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar y lanzar esos malditos zapatos lo más lejos posible. Pero no, Sakura Kinomoto no se dejaría vencer por un maldito aspersor, así que retomó su sonrisa y siguió su camino. Llegó a una recepción muy hermosa, ordenada y aprovechó para tomar su pañuelo y tratar de secarse un poco, ¡de nuevo! Cuando el teléfono que había en el lugar empezó a sonar. Miró para todos lados a ver si alguien llegaba y se acercó tímidamente, tomó la bocina.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Eres la señorita Kinomoto?

\- Si, soy yo.

\- Mil disculpas señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Jenny, soy la asistente de la dra Ana Milena, me siento muy apenada por todos los inconvenientes y por hacerla caminar en medio de este tremendo sol, en unos minutos voy por usted – la mujer se escuchaba amable pero hablaba a mil por segundo.

Sacó su espejo, verificó su peinado y terminó de prepararse.

Minutos más tardes vió como una mujer menudita bajaba por las escaleras y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Jenny; acabamos de hablar por teléfono, perdón la tardanza se suponía que el chofer debía dejarla justo frente a esta puerta para que no tuviera que soportar el sol y es que estamos en pleno verano como puede darse cuenta…

La mujer hablaba sin parar y Sakura solo asentía y sonreía.

\- Pe… Perdón, ¿podría decirme dónde están los baños? es que… se miró de arriba abajo.

\- No me diga que… ¿los aspersores? – la mujer estalló en una carcajada – Tranquila a todos nos pasó por lo menos una vez, los malditos aspersores. Vamos

La guió a los baños y allí terminó de prepararse, empezó a subir las enormes escaleras y se dirigieron al tercer piso, pasaban por todos los cubículos donde recibía miradas curiosas de quienes se encontraban allí.

\- Aquí es señorita Kinomoto – dijo la asistente-

\- Sakura por favor.

\- Está bien Sakura, la señora Londoño la está esperando.

La castaña respiró profundo, estiró nuevamente su blusa y peinó su cabello antes de ingresar a la enorme oficina.

Al hacerlo encontró una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño un poco más claro que el suyo, una piel blanca y… ¿discutiendo?

\- No me interesa lo que tengan que decir al respecto, pero ese asunto debe estar resuelto antes del medio día sin ninguna excusa o habrá consecuencias.

La mujer colgó el teléfono de una forma no muy amigable mientras Sakura la veía con un poco de temor y la asistente se rascaba el cuello con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Oh ¿eres Sakura? – ahora la ejecutiva la miraba fijamente y se levantó de su escritorio poniéndose frente a ella y observándola con atención.

\- Eres hermosa

\- ¿Ahhh?' esto… Yooo… -Sakura reía nerviosamente y luego la mujer la estrechó en un abrazo.

\- Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?, se que ustedes tienen otras normas de etiqueta pero aquí somos muy abiertos, de manera que si no te sientes cómoda solo dilo.

\- No… No hay ningún problema

\- En ese caso, no quiero escucharte decirme doctora, ni señora, ni doña, ni siquiera Ana Milena, conmigo solo Anami, quiero que te sientas cómoda y en confianza conmigo, siéntate por favor.

La mujer regresó al otro lado del escritorio – Disculpa por la conversación telefónica que tuviste que presenciar, es solo que hay asuntos que no tolero; verás, al igual que tú soy trabajadora social, la única de hecho, todas las demás del equipo son psicólogas como verás en un rato y la llamada que escuchaste es sobre uno de los colaboradores de nuestra empresa que tiene problemas de salud y no estaba recibiendo la atención debida, eso, sinceramente me saca de mis casillas, no puedo tolerarlo y créeme, es de la única manera que me verás enojada. Por lo demás mi niña, quiero que sepas que comprendo perfectamente tu situación; la soledad, lo extraño de todo a tu alrededor y quiero que cuentes conmigo.

\- Señora… Eh… perdón Ana Milena…- se corrigió de nuevo – disculpe es que no estoy acostumbrada, digo es usted la gerente, mi jefa y yo…

\- No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás; ahora, tengo una reunión importante a la que estoy llegando tarde, así que darás un recorrido por todas las instalaciones, no podrás ingresar a la planta hoy porque se requieren ciertas medidas de seguridad pero lo haremos la semana siguiente, después tendremos un almuerzo con el equipo donde nos veremos de nuevo ¿te parece?

\- Claro que si, muchas gracias.

Inició su recorrido con la parlanchina asistente que en realidad era muy graciosa y amable – Por cierto Sakurita – dijo Jenny – La sra Ana Milena no es tu jefa

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, es la jefa de la jefa de tu jefa.

\- ¡Ay por Dios! Y siento que fui muy descortés.

\- No te preocupes, ella ha estado muy al pendiente de tu traslado; verás, ella es mamá y creo que se siente responsable por ti, así que aprovecha y aprende mucho de ella y permítele cuidarte ¿si?

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa mientras que por todos los pasillos la observaban con curiosidad y la saludaban con enormes sonrisas como si la conocieran, pero esa era simplemente la forma de darle la bienvenida.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo donde conoció al resto de compañeros del equipo en que estaría y en términos generales se sintió contenta de poder estar allí pues todos se mostraban siempre colaboradores y amables con la recién llegada.

\- Hey, tú eres mi vecina de oficina – le dijo un chico alto de piel bronceada y una sonrisa hermosa – soy Anthony.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Perfecto Saku, se que nos llevaremos de maravilla – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

\- Bueno Sakura, ahora iremos a ver tu oficina ¿te parece? – Indicaba Maria Cecilia quien junto con Anthony se encaminaron al lugar – Como puedes ver es lo suficientemente espaciosa; tu vecino es Anthony así que lo que necesites puedes pedírselo a él. Y creo que será todo por el día de hoy, puedes ir a descansar y si deseas puedes hablar con el chofer para que te de un recorrido por la ciudad y no te sientas tan sola en el hotel ¿si? Creo que te está esperando abajo, llamaré para confirmar.

Mientras tanto el chico a su lado se acercó apoyándose en el escritorio frente a ella. – Bueno, yo no saldré sino hasta las cinco, pero ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer? Hay unos lugares deliciosos donde puedes probar comida típica colombiana.

\- Esto… Si, creo que si.

\- Supongo que estás en el intercontinental ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- Perfecto, dame tu número y te llamo cuando pase por ti.

\- Aún tengo el número de Japón.

\- Oye si, espérame solucionamos eso.

Cuando Maria Cecilia regresó, Anthony le comentó la situación de manera que recordó que para la recién llegada tenían asignado un teléfono habilitado para ser usado en el país.

\- Listo, ya no hay excusas señorita Kinomoto, nos veremos en la tarde.

La castaña se sentía nerviosa pero tampoco había querido ser descortés con su nuevo compañero de trabajo, salió del edificio y subió al vehículo regresando de nuevo al hotel. Al llegar ingresó a la habitación y empezó a calcular el horario de Hong Kong. No había terminado de hacerlo cuando el teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Mi amor, que bueno que ya regresaste._

\- ¡Shaoran! Estaba pensando en ti, me alegra tanto escucharte.

\- _A mi también preciosa, cuéntame como fue tu día_.

La castaña empezó a contarle todo desde que salió del hotel y su doble incidente con los aspersores mientras él se reía al otro lado de la línea, también le comentó sobre las personas que había conocido y lo increíblemente amables que eran todos.

\- _Me alegro mucho que te sientas cómoda mi amor, te dije que era un proceso de transición que sería difícil al principio pero te adaptarás muy pronto._

\- Ehhh Shaoran, quería comentarte algo.

\- _Dime_

\- El equipo en el que estoy es en su mayoría mujeres, pero mi compañero de oficina es un joven unos dos años mayor que yo y me invitó a salir esta noche, ¿te molesta?

\- …

\- Shaoran…

\- _Perdóname, me distraje un momento, y no te preocupes, diviértete mucho y por favor cuídate ¿si?_

\- ¿Seguro no te molesta?

\- _Mi amor, no quiero que te sientas sola y debas permanecer encerrada en esas cuatro paredes solo por mí, además, confío en ti._

\- Te amo Shaoran, ahora cuéntame sobre tus papás, ¿cómo están?

\- _Afortunadamente papá ya salió de peligro y mamá se recupera muy bien también, te envía saludos._

\- Quisiera hablar con ella alguna vez.

\- _Cuando te llame mañana me aseguraré de que esté a mi lado ¿te parece?_

\- Claro que si, Shao… te extraño mucho

\- _Y yo a ti monstruo._

Terminaron aquella llamada y Sakura se recostó un poco para descansar antes de su salida con aquel joven amable.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, el joven Anthony la espera en recepción

\- ¿Ehhh? - Se levantó espantada, por su puesto se había hecho tarde y empezó a correr por la habitación, una ducha rápida y uno de los vestidos que le había empacado Tomoyo, era un vestido veraniego color durazno, el cabello suelto con unos pequeños pasadores a un lado y tan solo un poco de brillo en sus labios y bajó a toda prisa al lugar donde estaba siendo esperada.

\- No me digas que siempre eres así de impuntual – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura se puso la mano en la cabeza sonriendo nerviosa – verás… Es solo que me quedé dormida disculpa.

\- Jjajajaja no te preocupes, la verdad es que yo si soy muy impuntual. Vamos

Subieron al auto mientras conversaban, él le contaba que irían a un lugar donde preparaban comida típica y tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad.

Al llegar al lugar la castaña quedó maravillada con lo que podía observar, era una ciudad bastante grande y a pesar del clima cálido soplaba una brisa fresca que lo hacía increíblemente acogedor, ella cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con los ojos cafés de Anthony escrutándola con atención.

\- Ay perdón, me distraje pero en realidad es un lugar muy bonito.

\- Mira hacia arriba

El cielo totalmente estrellado como solo se veía en su pequeña Tomoeda, el lugar donde estaban no tenía edificios cercanos sino muchas construcciones con arquitectura colonial según le habían dicho.

\- Es…

\- Hermoso lo sé, por eso lo escogí para traerte. Ahora si Kinomoto, háblame de ti y qué haces en estas tierras tan lejanas.

La castaña empezó a hablar tímidamente sobre su vida mientras su interlocutor la escuchaba atentamente sin apartar la vista de ella por lo que se sentía un poco intimidada.

\- Perdón, pero… ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Disculpa, ¿te estoy incomodando? Es solo que, no lo sé, eres hermosa.

Con eso bastó para que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas lo que hizo que él soltara una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Por Dios eres muy tímida!

\- Es que yo…

\- No me puedes decir que nunca te lo habían dicho, eso sería una gran mentira.

Ella trató de tener un poco más de autocontrol y respondió con firmeza y una sonrisa – En realidad si, hay alguien que me lo dice todos los días.

\- Tu novio – respondió él

\- Así es.

\- Hombre afortunado debo decir.

\- Y yo más afortunada aún al tenerlo.

\- Sakura, solo quiero que sepas algo, yo no me he acercado a ti con segundas intenciones, así que no te sientas insegura conmigo, la verdad del caso es que también estoy profundamente enamorado – en ese momento el chico sonrió con melancolía

\- Pero no eres feliz – dijo la castaña-

\- Nuestra relación terminó hace más de un año

\- Lo siento mucho Anthony… Disculpa si fui imprudente

\- No lo digas niña; no eres imprudente, la verdad me hace bien hablar al respecto y mucho más con alguien que puede entender mi situación.

\- No comprendo

\- Ella se fue para Europa a estudiar y por eso terminamos.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Si ustedes se aman.

\- Yo la amo, de eso estoy seguro, pero es algo muy difícil de afrontar.

\- Pero… Ya ha pasado un año

\- Lo sé, y no hay un solo instante en que no piense en ella, era mi mejor amiga ¿sabes?

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud de la situación con Shaoran.

\- Disculpa, pero no entiendo ¿por qué se separaron?

\- Porque era necesario, ambos comprendimos que era una oportunidad muy valiosa para ella que no podía dejar pasar pero que es imposible mantener una relación en esas circunstancias. Lo intentamos con video llamadas, hablábamos todo el tiempo que nos era posible, pero luego yo ocupado en mi trabajo y ella ocupada en sus estudios, los horarios no nos ayudaban, fueron muchas cosas. Así que de común acuerdo decidimos terminar.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y observando a la nada cuando sintió la mano cálida de su acompañante sobre la suya.

\- Pero ¿sabes algo? Creo firmemente que si nuestro destino es estar juntos aunque pasen los años y las personas, lo estaremos.

La ojiverde sonrió – Gracias, y es muy curioso porque has dicho en alta voz mis mas grandes temores, por eso me resistí a venir desde un principio; no quiero que mi relación con Shaoran termine, no ha sido fácil para nosotros.

\- Shaoran, ese es el nombre de tu novio supongo.

\- Xiao-Lang en realidad, es chino, pero le decimos Shaoran.

\- Solo una cosa puedo decirte pequeña; lucha, lucha siempre por ese amor, pero no temas a la separación son cosas necesarias y les fortalecerán.

\- Gracias Anthony

Continuaron hablando el resto de la noche, la comida estaba deliciosa y así supo que aquel chico era fisioterapeuta, amante de la música romántica y los karaokes, adicto a los dulces, vivía con su madre y la cuidaba con su vida, también se dio cuenta que serían grandes amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día siguiente empezó con un sol radiante así que no era una opción usar uno de sus trajes ejecutivos o moriría de insolación. Llegó a la empresa donde recbiría su primera inducción con los otros jóvenes que venían de otros países. Eran cinco en total

Estuvieron toda la mañana obteniendo toda la información necesaria para conocer más la empresa y dar inicio a sus labores, allí conoció a una joven proveniente de Europa al parecer con un carácter bastante fuerte que le llamó mucho la atención. Ella estaría en un área diferente al de Sakura así que supuso que no se verían mucho.

Toda la semana estuvieron en ese proceso y poco a poco Sakura empezó a adaptarse de mejor manera, sin sentirse tan sola; afortunadamente sus compañeros eran muy amables, además que ya estaba en su apartamento y llegaba cada día a conversar con su novio o amigos, aunque en realidad el tiempo que hablaban con Shaoran eran más bien escaso pues la diferencia de horarios les dificultaba la comunicación.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando de manera sutil, mientras cada uno de ellos construía una nueva cotidianidad en torno a los eventos que acontecían a su alrededor; los señores Li se recuperaban de sus lesiones mientras continuaban con la investigación en torno a su accidente.

Un día en la sala de la mansión Li sostenían una reunión con algunos de los jefes de clanes que habían ido a visitar a Hien.

\- Nos alegramos mucho al verte de nuevo joven Li.

\- Gracias, yo también estoy feliz de haber regresado y ver mi familia aunque estoy muy preocupado por la seguridad de mi familia. El accidente de mis padres no fue un hecho aislado.

\- Un momento Xiao – Lang – dijo uno de los ancianos que tomaba te tranquilamente frente a él- ¿Piensas acaso que lo que sucedió fue planeado para lastimar a tus padres?

\- Lastimosamente es una posibilidad, aunque haya estado lejos he estado también al tanto de las múltiples amenazas que han recibido mis padres y familia.

\- No muchacho, no te equivoques. Si, definitivamente hay profundas diferencias al interior del concilio y muchos de los miembros se han molestado con tus padres al no estar de acuerdo con su posición, pero eso no significa que sean capaz de hacer eso, tus padres son aparte del presidente del concilio los miembros más respetados y sería una total torpeza atentar contra ellos. Cualquiera que se arriesgue a tomar tan irresponsable decisión tendría consecuencias terribles no solo esa persona sino también sus familias pues nosotros no lo permitiríamos.

\- En ese caso señor Cheng, le pido que se abra una investigación exhaustiva para saber lo que pasó con mis padres, hasta que no tengamos un resultado, no puedo dejar de lado mis sospechas.

\- No te preocupes Xiao-Lang, yo mismo y de manera personal me encargaré de esa investigación. Sabes que tus padres son amigos muy preciados de toda la vida y si hay alguna irregularidad nos encargaremos de esclarecerla. Por cierto, ¿tienen alguna evidencia de las amenazas que según tú, indican que han recibido?

\- Si, mis hermanas tienen las notas anónimas y los mensajes, se los haré llegar en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Gracias hijo, todo se resolverá ya verás.

La reunión entre ellos terminó y Shaoran deseaba que lo que aquel anciano decía fuera cierto y todo se tratara de un simple accidente, así las cosas con Sakura serían más simples.

 **Hola!**

 **Una semana más y sé por sus comentarios que la separación (física) entre Sakura y Shaoran les ha resultado muy triste y es imposible que no fuera así, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por darle final a esta historia y tendrá mi sello propio jejejeje**

 **Por otro lado, Empecé la publicación de otra historia que al parecer ha generado buena expectativa, si les digo la verdad, después de esta historia no pensaba escribir más por un buen tiempo, pero... Así soy yo jejejeje, si aún no la han leído los invito a que lo hagan, aunque si no les gusta el lemon... Mejor no se acerquen mucho jejejeje**

 **Les envío un fuerte abrazo a todos, gracias por su apoyo a través de los comentarios.**

 **Ale-San**


	32. CUANDO EL AMOR PARECE NO SER SUFICIENTE

CAPÍTULO 32

CUANDO EL AMOR PARECE NO SER SUFICIENTE

Los días pasaban y Sakura estaba cada vez más ocupada, el trabajo empezaba a ponerse muy serio y ella estaba siendo consciente de la importancia del asunto pero le encantaba; cuando las personas iban a su oficina y podía ayudarles con sus problemas o necesidades, la relación con sus compañeros de trabajo era muy cercana y ellos estaban siempre prestos a apoyarla en lo que necesitara.

También confirmó que Anthony sin duda alguna estaba muy enamorado; lo veía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su amada "vicky", cuando escuchaba esas canciones sumamente románticas y melancólicas, así que cuando podía solo le permitía que hablara de ella y pudiera descargar lo que había en su corazón, por este motivo eran muy unidos.

\- ¿Hablo con Sakura? – era una llamada telefónica-

\- Si soy yo.

\- Soy Mayra, la encargada de seguridad y servicios administrativos, como ya tienes una residencia fija debo agregarte a la ruta de transporte, entonces te aviso que seguirán pasando por ti a las 6:45 am. Frente a tu edificio y por favor se muy puntual. Hasta luego.

\- Si…Si gracias… - para cuando dijo esto ya la otra joven había colgado el teléfono. – Vaya, no es muy simpática que digamos – dijo en voz alta sin pensar que la estaban escuchando.

\- A ver déjame adivinar – dice Anthony en voz alta habiendo escuchado la conversación – era la encargada de seguridad y servicios administrativos ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Porque creo que lleva el mismo tiempo que tú pero es todo lo contrario a ti, al parecer es muy seria y un poco antipática, ¿no lo has notado? Siempre que sale a almorzar está sola.

\- Oye si, no lo había notado antes.

\- Así que mi querida dormilona, lo mejor es que empieces a madrugar si no quieres que te deje la ruta y estás viviendo lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Lo sé, es un sector muy lindo pero está demasiado lejos.

\- bueno niña, te dejo, debo ir a supervisar las clases de aeróbicos de la tarde – salió guiñándole un ojo – ahh y por cierto, guárdame postre Kinomoto o te vas a engordar.

\- Oyeee no me voy a engordar.

\- Lo dudo, como sigas recibiendo ese tipo de regalos te vas a poner como una vaca! Jajajajaja adiosito.

\- Corre por tu vida Gabrielito – dijo Sakura con Sorna

\- Sakura Kinomoto, ese fue un golpe bajo, eres la única que conoce mi segundo nombre y ya sabes que nadie más lo puede escuchar

\- Entonces deja de decir que me voy a poner como una vaca, además tú disfrutas tanto como yo de los regalitos que me traen.

\- ¡Ay Kinomoto me distraes! Ya voy tarde a mi clase

\- Como siempre.

Anthony era el coordinador del programa de deportes que brindaba la empresa a los empleados y debía supervisar a los instructores y que todo se hiciera de manera debida.

La castaña siguió trabajando cuando el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención.

\- Recursos humanos, habla Sakura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- _Sigo pensando que tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado._

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- _Te he extrañado mucho linda._

\- Y yo a ti mi amor, perdóname que casi no he podido llamarte, hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo pero he aprendido mucho también.

\- _Lo sé, eres muy inteligente y estoy seguro que te irá muy bien._

\- Shaoran, tenías razón, esta es una oportunidad grandiosa, he conocido gente maravillosa y los empleados de la empresa me han tomado mucho cariño, todos los días me traen dulces y Anthony dice que me voy a poner como una vaca por comer tanto

\- _¿Como una vaca? Jajajajaja no lo puedo siguiera imaginar._

\- Y si así fuera… ¿Dejarías de quererme?

\- _Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, prefiero mil veces una vaquita sexy que una flaca insípida_

\- Jajajajaj ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- _Ay mi Saku, te amo mucho, no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo porque debes estar trabajando y aquí es de madrugada, solo quería saber que estás bien._

\- Trataré de llamarte después, lo prometo.

\- _Te amo Kinomoto._

\- Yo a ti Li.

La castaña terminó la llamada con un deje de melancolía, cada vez era menor el tiempo que tenían para hablar y lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero también, como le había dicho a Shaoran, esa oportunidad no podía ser desperdiciada y agradecía que él la hubiese apoyado en esto.

\- Sakura – Era Jenny que se acercaba – La sra Ana Milena te necesita en su oficina.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Mmmm lo mejor es que vayas.

La castaña salió de su oficina un poco preocupada reflexionando en sus acciones y si de pronto había hecho algo que no estaba bien.

\- ¿ _Será que no es correcto que tenga tanta confianza con los empleados?_ – pensaba Sakura.

\- Listo, puedes pasar Sakurita.

\- Con su permiso. ¿Me dijeron que quería verme?

\- Hola Sakura, sigue por favor y cierra la puerta.

Eso si era raro, el lema de Ana Milena Londoño era que siempre (literalmente) sus puertas estaban abiertas solo asuntos muy serios hacían que se encerrara en su oficina.

La castaña se quedó en silencio sentada frente a la ejecutiva que miraba con detenimiento su computador sin decir nada, parecía estar sumamente concentrada en algo hasta que por fín se quitó los anteojos y miró a la chica frente a ella.

\- Perdóname, tengo una cantidad de cosas por hacer y a veces me distraigo con facilidad.

\- No se preocupe, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

\- Sakura, ya te he dicho que me hables de tú. Nada de formalismos conmigo. Dime ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias a Dios y a ustedes que se han esforzado mucho por hacerme sentir bien.

\- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso. Sakura, el motivo por el que te llamé…

La castaña se tensó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

\- No… No señora es que…

\- ¿Estás asustada?

\- …

\- Piensas que te llamé por algo malo ¿no es así?

Sakura solo agachó su rostro.

\- Ay mi niña, tranquilízate que no es nada de eso, te mandé llamar porque de verdad me interesa saber cómo estás, que te sientas cómoda, que te estés cuidando debidamente.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro que si! No pensarás que te hice venir desde tan lejos para dejarte por ahí desprotegida, debes extrañar mucho a tu familia, a tus padres.

\- Bueno, pues en realidad no tengo a mis padres, ambos fallecieron.

\- ¿Cómo? Ay discúlpame, no lo sabía, ¿entonces con quién vivías en Japón?

\- Con mi hermano mayor he vivido siempre, pero los últimos meses vivía en Tokio con mi novio.

\- Que lindo, y ¿él qué hace?

\- Es psicólogo y trabajaba en el hospital central de Tokio, ahora se encuentra en Hong Kong pues sus padres tuvieron un accidente y pues…

\- Lo amas mucho ¿no es así? Se nota en la expresión de tu rostro cuando hablas de él.

\- Si, muchísimo.

\- Y ¿cómo han asumido esta distancia tan grande?

\- Bueno pues tratamos de hablar por teléfono o video llamadas, aunque el tema de los horarios es algo complicado.

\- Comprendo, espero que todo salga bien para ustedes. Pero por otro lado, tú sabes que uno de los documentos que solicitamos fue tu historial médico y ví lo que pasaste hace año y medio; la verdad Sakura, me preocupó mucho y quiero que me escuches bien. No quiero que te sobreesfuerces, si te sientes mal no dudes visitar al médico, sabes que aquí tenemos nuestro consultorio de tiempo completo.

Sakura le sonrió con dulzura – Si señora.

\- Ay ya deja de decirme señora por Dios, y bueno por otro lado, tengo otra noticia para ti. Maria Cecilia, solo será tu jefa por esta semana, tiene una cirugía compleja que debe realizarse y estará algunos meses incapacitada pero cuando regrese ya no estará en el área de bienestar de esta compañía. Será trasladada gracias a un ascenso que ganó así que tú deberás asumir sus funciones desde ahora, y hasta que encontremos un reemplazo ¿te sientes preparada para hacerlo?

\- Pues yo…

\- Antes, permíteme decirte que pudimos contratar a alguien más para el puesto, pero pienso que eres perfecta. Lastimosamente no podemos dejarte de manera definitiva puesto que no te has recibido aún, pero estoy segura que lo harás muy bien, han venido muchos colaboradores a hablarme de lo bien que se han llevado contigo, lo mucho que los has ayudado y eso para nosotros es muy valioso.

\- ¿No le molesta que sea tan cercana a ellos?

\- ¡Para nada! Es lo mejor que puede pasar, verás… Ellos tienen muchas reservas hacia las otras personas del equipo, no confían en ellas e hicimos una encuesta para calificar los niveles de aceptación del equipo entre el personal y con las pocas semanas que llevas encabezas la lista, sigue Anthony y la otra chica encargada de los seguros, eso ha acrecentado el nivel de confianza y sentimos que ahora somos más cercanos a ellos, nadie se había tomado la molestia de ir a la planta a hablar con ellos o preguntar por sus familias, de verdad les has ayudado mucho y eso se nota.

\- Gracias, de verdad solo hago lo que considero que es correcto, digo, ¿por qué otro motivo estaríamos acá si no fuera el poder servirles a ellos?

\- Esa es precisamente la actitud que he querido fomentar en el equipo y me alegra mucho saber que lo entiendes tan bien. Entonces ya sabes señorita, vas a tener mucho trabajo de ahora en adelante, pero lo que te digo. No te quiero ver trabajando horas extras ni cargándote demasiado, si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en pedirla, somos un equipo ¿si?

Sakura se levantó con entusiasmo – ¡Claro que si! Cuenta conmigo, prometo que no te voy a defraudar.

\- Sé que no lo harás y ¡cuídate mucho!

\- Gracias Anami.

Le sonrió con dulzura y salió de aquella oficina sintiendo como si le quitaran un peso de encima, lo que menos hubiese querido era pensar que estaba defraudando a aquella amable persona que parecía confiar tanto en ella. Así que desde ese momento se comprometió consigo misma a dar lo mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres meses más habían pasado, Sakura había adquirido un protagonismo importante al interior de la empresa, trabajaba de manera incansable, recibía incontables invitaciones a fiestas, reuniones, cenas, procuraba estar presente en los momentos importantes de los empleados, visitaba a las mamás que recién habían tenido sus bebés, a quienes enfermaban de manera grave, o cuando perdían algún familiar, sin importar el día Sakura siempre estaba allí y por ese motivo la apreciaban tanto.

Mientras su vida laboral iba mejorando, su relación con Shaoran no era lo mismo; cada vez era menos lo que podían hablar, a veces solo unos minutos por día o algunos días no podían hacerlo pues con la convalecencia de Hien Li él había asumido el mando del clan aún cuando siempre huyó de esa posición pero sabía las circunstancias que le habían llevado a eso y era increíble todo lo que sus padres hacían; se sentía agotado y extrañaba muchísimo a Sakura, la verdad era que esa ausencia le estaba doliendo más de lo que imaginaba, tenía horarios muy largos y no podía llamarla, hacía días que no la veía y la extrañaba demasiado; en su corazón sabía que las cosas no iban bien solo que ninguno de los dos quería decirlo o admitirlo en voz alta.

Un día normal en la calurosa ciudad de Cali, Sakura se encontraba en su oficina adelantando un informe de gestión que debía entregar al finalizar la semana cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

\- Oficina de Bienestar, habla Sakura.

\- _Hola Sakura_ – era la recepcionista – _Alguien acaba de llegar dice que necesita hablar contigo._

\- Y ¿quién es? La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada…

\- _Jmmm pues ya entró, lo siento._

\- ¿Pero cómo dices eso? Primero debes preguntarme si puedo recibir, de verdad tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo…

\- Mmmm y yo que vine desde tan lejos… - dijo una voz varonil desde el marco de la puerta

La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se quedó en silencio mientras la chica en el teléfono seguía hablando.

\- _Supongo que ya llegó y sabía que te gustaría, disfruta tu sorpresa que está como quiere. ¡Chao!_

Sakura se levantó de su asiento lentamente y caminó hacia el recién llegado envolviéndolo en un abrazo

\- ¡Yue, Qué alegría me da verte!

Él correspondió el abrazo y le dio una vuelta en el aire para luego tomarla de las manos y mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Mira nada más, estás hecha toda una ejecutiva, ni la sombra de esa muchachita fachosa que eras.

\- Oyeeee… cuál muchachita fachosa! respétame... Bueno, pasa.

Yue miraba todo a su alrededor – tienes una linda oficina.

Aquella oficina tenía una división que era plegable y dividía su espacio del correspondiente a su compañero Anthony; ellos mantenían aquella división abierta para poder conversar a gusto durante su jornada, pero ahora se adelantó para cerrarla y así poder charlar con tranquilidad con el recién llegado.

\- Antho, disculpa…

\- No te preocupes Saku, atiende a tu invitado.

\- Ah por cierto, él es Yue Tsukishiro. Yue, él es mi compañero Anthony-

Ambos se saludaron como correspondía aunque Yue no miró de muy buena manera al moreno compañero de su amiga.

Terminadas las presentaciones procedieron a conversar un rato.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Fue una sorpresa muy grande.

\- Te dije cuando estabas en el aeropuerto que te daría una sorpresa.

\- Pero nunca imaginé que sería esta.

\- Bueno, verás, estamos en un seminario de finanzas, yo ya sabía que venía desde hace meses y me sorprendió mucho saber que venías para acá solo que no quise decírtelo y perderme tu cara de sorpresa al verme. Pero la verdad no quiero interrumpir.

\- No, no lo haces, de hecho estaba adelantando un poco de trabajo del fin de semana.

\- Y yo solo estoy de paso, estábamos en la hora de receso y casi no encuentro este lugar, debo estar en media hora nuevamente en el lugar de la conferencia.

\- Es una lástima – dijo Sakura con rostro de tristeza-

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- No conozco mucho la ciudad y no creo que tú seas una experta tampoco – ambos rieron- Así que lo mejor será encontrarnos en el restaurante ¿te parece?

Yue le entregó una tarjeta con el nombre y dirección del lugar al que irían y la hora en la que se encontrarían. Así terminó ese corto encuentro pero Sakura se sentía muy feliz de ver a su amigo y saber que podría compartir un poco más de tiempo con él

Así transcurrió el resto del día y ella se apresuró para llegar a casa y prepararse, resultaba que el restaurante no quedaba muy lejos de su apartamento lo que era una ventaja en realidad, trató de arreglarse lo mejor posible y al llegar al lugar ahí estaba Yue muy elegante esperándola en la entrada.

\- Te ves hermosa Sakura.

\- Y tú muy guapo. ¿Entramos?

Así fue, pasaron una velada muy entretenida, Sakura le contaba todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar mientras Yue solo la observaba y escuchaba con cuidado.

\- Ay perdóname, he hablado mucho y tú solo me has escuchado

\- No te preocupes, a eso vine, seguramente extrañabas un rostro conocido.

\- La verdad que si. No sabes lo mucho que extraño todo y…

\- Lo sé, principalmente a Shaoran ¿no?

\- Yue, no podría ni expresar con palabras todo lo que lo necesito, cada fibra de mi ser necesita de Shaoran.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- Él lo sabe, pero últimamente… Como era de esperarse las cosas han cambiado, él ha tenido que asumir las responsabilidades de su clan que son muchas y yo con todo lo que tengo, casi no podemos hablar, cuando lo intentamos yo me quedo dormida o algo sucede, pero lo extraño demasiado.

Yue extendió su mano acariciando su rostro con un pañuelo, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando y es que en realidad no tenía nadie más con quien hablar de esta situación. Con sus amigas se escribían constantemente pero sucedía lo mismo, cada quien tenía su vida y en realidad tampoco quería ser una molestia llorando siempre por el mismo motivo.

\- y ¿por qué no me llamaste?

\- Yue porque se que también mantienes muy ocupado y pues…

\- Pensaste que serías una molestia – dijo él negando levemente – Sakura, entiende algo, en el momento más difícil de mi vida fuiste tú quien estuvo a mi lado, todos los demás con excepción de Yukito me abandonaron, ¿crees que yo te voy a dejar sola si pasas por una situación difícil?

\- Pero yo…

\- Pero nada, ahora soy yo el que tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte y aquí estaré, que eso te quede claro.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura y agradeció ese gesto, de verdad necesitaba con quien desahogarse y hablar lo que con otros no podía, dar a entender sus temores y frustraciones y Yue había llegado justo a tiempo para ser su apoyo y ayudarle en ese momento difícil. También le entregó una serie de detalles que le habían enviado sus amigos de Japón: cartas, dulces, un pequeño osito de felpa, un vestido de parte de Tomoyo y otras cosas que la hicieron muy feliz en ese momento.

Las horas pasaron y debía regresar a casa, Yue se ofreció a acompañarla y así lo hizo; al bajar del auto, Sakura tropezó con una pequeña piedra doblándose el tobillo.

\- Sakura ¿estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que… ouch… Me duele apoyar el pie.

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré

La tomó de la cintura mientras ella ponía su brazo en el cuello de su acompañante y empezaron a entrar al edificio.

\- Si hay algo que no cambia nunca es tu torpeza ¿no?

Ambos reían ante aquel comentario pero al mirar al living Sakura quedó de piedra y Yue endureció su mirada.

\- Sha… ¿Shaoran?

El ambarino estaba parado frente a ellos con una pequeña maleta en sus manos y su rostro serio.

\- ¡Shaoran! – Sakura corrió como pudo a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, él sonrió al sentirla tan cerca y hundió su rostro en el cabello castaño que tanto había extrañado, escuchó los sollozos de Sakura y sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas lo que estrujó su corazón y no pudo más que aferrarse a ella.

\- Mi amor, me hubieras dicho que venías te recogería en el aeropuerto o te habría esperado, ¿cuándo llegaste?

\- Preciosa quería sorprenderte, llegué hace un par de horas y como no estabas me permitieron quedarme aquí esperando.

\- Li – dijo Yue levantando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Tsukishiro – respondió él endureciendo su mirada de nuevo.

Sakura notó de inmediato la tensión en el ambiente, así que se apresuró a despedirse de Yue.

\- Yue, muchas gracias por todo de verdad.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño y siempre estaré para ti – esto último lo dijo mirando a Shaoran y posteriormente se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña a su lado – Nos vemos mañana – dio la vuelta y salió del edificio.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio por un rato. Shaoran suspiró.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el pie?

\- Ahhh este… yo me tropecé con una piedrita y se me torció el tobillo por eso me duele apoyar el pie.

\- Y por eso Tsukishiro te estaba sujetando de esa manera.

Sakura no quiso decir nada pero notó la molestia en la voz de Shaoran.

\- A ver – dijo él cargándola y entrando al ascensor. Seleccionaron el piso, llegaron y entraron al apartamento y la puso sobre el sofá – ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, gracias creo que es una tontería en realidad.

\- Voy a buscar hielo, espérame aquí

La castaña pensaba que era una escena irreal, no decía nada, solo lo miraba como se movía en la cocina, era como cuando estaban juntos en Tokio y no pudo evitar sonreir.

\- Bueno, ahora solo relájate ¿si?

Empezó a poner con suavidad el hielo sobre su tobillo y luego buscó pastillas para el dolor y se las dio.

\- Espero que ahora te sientas mejor

\- Claro que si y es que estando contigo no hay forma en que me sienta mal. Estoy tan feliz de verte – Dijo abrazándose a él.

\- Te extrañé mucho monstruo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?

\- Regreso pasado mañana.

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

\- Tengo reunión con el concilio y es completamente ineludible

\- Pero mañana hay un evento de la empresa y no creo poder… Espera voy a llamar para saber si alguien puede reemplazarme.

\- De ninguna manera, no quiero que interrumpas tus actividades por esto.

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Ah! Ya sé. ¿Podrías traer mi teléfono por favor?

Shaoran se apresuró a hacerlo y ella hizo una llamada.

\- Anami, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora es solo que tengo algo importante que consultar contigo.

\- No te preocupes Sakurita, dime ¿qué sucede?

\- Mi novio llegó esta noche de Hong Kong y solo estará el día de mañana, ¿hay algún inconveniente si lo llevo al evento mañana?

\- De ninguna manera, claro que puedes traerlo, además se va a divertir mucho.

\- ¡Gracias Anami! Nos vemos entonces.

\- Confío en ti Sakurita, recuerda que estás a cargo.

\- No hay problema, que descanses.

\- ¡Listo! Podemos ir juntos al evento, igual es algo familiar.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Un día en el parque de diversiones. Lo alquilamos en su totalidad para celebrar el día de la familia, todo está preparado, debo estar en la empresa a las 6 am.

\- Muy bien, trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

\- No puedo creer aun que estés aquí conmigo

Fueron a la cama pues Shaoran se encontraba muy cansado por lo largo del viaje. Sakura pudo descansar como hacía mucho no lo hacía, en los brazos de su amado, con el aroma que solo le correspondía a él, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo; aún así, su corazón se hallaba inquieto, había un temor en lo profundo de su ser que deseaba con toda su alma nunca se hiciera realidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Pero no comprendo, solo han llegado 4 de los 6 autobuses que pedimos y no quiero ningún tipo de retrasos, en cinco minutos deben salir para recoger a las personas o de lo contrario tendremos problemas.

\- _No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, ya deben estar llegando y me encargaré de enviar otros mas puntuales para no tener inconvenientes_.

\- Eso espero. Gracias.

\- Quién lo creyera… Sakura Kinomoto puntual – comentaba Shaoran con Anthony pues ya habían sido presentados-

\- ¿Y es que acaso es impuntual? Eso es imposible, es la primera en llegar todos los días – responde Anthony-.

\- Bueno, entonces me equivoqué de novia – ambos hombres empezaron a reir-

\- Más te vale Li que no estés burlándote de mí.

\- Es que es algo que jamás creí ver Kinomoto.

\- Bueno Antho, llama a los demás, llegó la hora de irnos.

Todos los miembros del equipo se repartieron en los autobuses según las diferentes rutas, al llegar, todo estaba preparado para el registro mientras Sakura corría de un lado a otro coordinando que todo saliera perfecto.

\- Supongo que eres Shaoran – preguntó una mujer a su lado.

\- Ehhh siii… Mucho gusto, Li Shaoran – saludó a la recién llegada con una reverencia-

\- ¿No te parece maravillosa? – dijo observando a la muchacha – ahh perdón, no me he presentado, soy Ana Milena Londoño.

\- Sra Ana Milena, es un gusto conocerla he escuchado mucho de usted.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\- Claro que si, Sakura siempre me habla de usted y créame que le estoy muy agradecido por todos sus cuidados hacia ella y por haberme ayudado anoche.

\- No te preocupes, es una suerte que me quede trabajando hasta tarde, de lo contrario no habrías podido darle la sorpresa que querías.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ven, sentémonos un rato, ella estará así de ocupada un buen tiempo.

Ambos se ubicaron en un pequeño espacio que los protegía del calor del sol de ese día y empezaron su conversación.

\- Shaoran… Perdón ¿puedo llamarte así?

\- Claro que si, no hay ningún inconveniente

\- En fín… esto sin duda alguna ha sido muy difícil para ti ¿no?

Shaoran suspiró y miró a la amable señora con una sonrisa forzada – No se imagina cuánto.

\- El problema mi querido Shaoran, es que… No viniste solo para verla, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué… Habla?

\- Tú lo sabes y yo también, la manera como la miras es… como si estuvieras despidiéndote.

\- Yo – el joven bajó su mirada- no sé, no tengo claro lo que debo hacer, es que la amo tanto, no sabe por todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar a estar juntos pero ahora… Ayer cuando llegó estaba con un tipo que le hizo mucho daño y verla a su lado tan sonriente, tan contenta… Nunca he desconfiado de Sakura, jamás lo haría, pero ella también merece ser feliz sin estar atada a un amor que está a miles de Kilómetros, yo venía con una idea pero ahora me siento más convencido. Solo podré estar en paz con Sakura a mi lado y eso no podrá ser porque no sería capaz de acabar con sus sueños para que esté a mi lado y….

\- Shhhhh cálmate un momento, respira, cierra los ojos, se te nota la tristeza y seguro no querrás que ella te vea así porque se va a preocupar.

Shaoran así lo hizo, se tomó un momento para respirar y luego le sonrió – Sabes algo Ana Milena, siento que se me rompe el corazón, pero las cosas están claras para mi.

\- El amor es un constante sacrificio Shaoran, pero ¿estás seguro? Ella va a sufrir mucho.

\- Lo sé, aunque no sé si tanto como sufriré yo.

\- En ese caso – Se levantó y llamó con fuerza a Sakura – Disfruten su día, yo me encargaré de terminar con todo, además esta niña tiene todo tan bien programado que no será difícil.

\- Muchas gracias.

Sakura llegó en ese momento corriendo con una gran sonrisa – Todo va muy bien Anami, los niños disfrutan de los juegos con sus papás los refrigerios y el almuerzo todo está preparado y he destinado una mesa especial para ti y los demás gerentes.

\- Te lo dije Shaoran, esta niña es brillante, pero ahora te necesito para algo más.

\- Si, claro.

\- Te vas a encargar de atender a nuestro invitado especial por el resto de tiempo que dure el evento.

Sakura la observó con sorpresa pero luego le dio un abrazo y le agradeció. Posteriormente tomó a Shaoran de la mano y empezó a correr con él.

\- Vamos a divertirnos mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa hasta que notó el rostro de Shaoran- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No me hagas caso, a cual quieres subir primero?

Sakura lo observó un momento más, no era para ella oculto la sombra de tristeza que había en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba pero tampoco tenía el valor de preguntar porque ella en lo profundo de su ser conocía el motivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro y en todas las atracciones como un par de niños pequeños, por algunas horas habían dejado atrás sus penas para disfrutar del instante que tenían frente a ellos. El evento terminó siendo totalmente exitoso, de manera que Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron al apartamento llevando hamburguesas y malteadas para cenar pues estaban demasiado cansados para cocinar.

Disfrutaron de una cena tranquila, escuchando música, viendo películas, riendo de anécdotas como en días pasados, como si nada sucediera aunque todo estaba por suceder.

La luz del sol se colaba tenuemente a través de las cortinas, Shaoran observaba con cuidado el rostro de la mujer dormida en sus brazos, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una expresión de paz en su rostro. Pero el corazón del ambarino estaba turbado en gran manera, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela pensando en la decisión que había tomado pero que no tenía el valor de compartirla con su novia.

El sonido del despertador terminó por sacarla de su sueño y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con que Shaoran no estaba a su lado, pero un momento después él apareció con una bandeja en sus manos.

\- Buenos días preciosa.

\- Hola guapo, pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte.

\- No podría hacer eso. Mi vuelo sale en algunas horas, así que disfruta tu desayuno mientras yo termino de prepararme.

\- Me apuraré entonces, no quiero que te tardes por mi culpa.

Shaoran guardó silencio y continuó preparándose, había tomado una decisión pero seguía sin saber de qué manera iba a hacérselo saber.

Pasado un rato Sakura salió de la habitación preparada para salir a acompañar a Shaoran al aeropuerto pero este la detuvo.

(Escuchen por favor "que lloro – Sin bandera")

\- Antes que nada, necesito hablar contigo – dijo él con voz seria-

\- Claro, dime qué sucede

El ambarino cerró los ojos y se sentó al lado de Sakura tomando sus manos.

\- Sakura, sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

\- Ehhhh… Si, ¿por qué?

\- El motivo por el cual vine es porque de verdad te he extrañado muchísimo pero siento que lo que sucede entre nosotros… No está bien.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo… Yo no me siento capaz de continuar con esto.

\- Co… ¿Con esto? ¿Hablas de nuestra relación?

\- Si, hablo de nuestra relación.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y reflejando la gran tristeza que había en ella.

\- Sakura, te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie, pero no puedo pedirte que dejes atrás tus sueños por estar a mi lado y tu ausencia me duele demasiado, sabes todo lo que estamos afrontando en mi familia y que he tenido que asumir una posición que nunca he querido y no deseo arrastrarte a esto.

\- Pero yo… Yo puedo regresar, es más, puedo renunciar y la próxima semana regresar…

\- Basta Sakura por favor, yo no permitiría que lo hicieras porque no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia; el amor es encontrar en la felicidad del otro tu propia felicidad y yo quiero verte plena, realizada, alcanzando todas tus metas y…

\- Shaoran no hagas esto, mira que podemos superarlo, podemos con esta situación yo no quiero estar sin ti, no puedo.

\- Si puedes; mira lo que has logrado, te desarrollas como toda una profesional a pesar de estar sola y en circunstancias un tanto adversas y has vencido todo Sakura, el problema soy yo, yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades, y los celos que me carcomían cuando te vi entrando con Yue, no es justo para ti y para mi tampoco el tener que estar pensando en qué estás haciendo o que otro hombre se acerque a ti y termines por dejar de quererme, no puedo más con esta situación. La semana pasada ¿cuántas veces hablamos, recuerdas?

\- …

\- Dos veces, y fueron pocos minutos porque estabas ocupada y yo estaba ocupado y eso me mata Sakura.

La joven se encontraba llorando y abrazando sus rodillas, ni siquiera veía a quien le estaba hablando pues solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón y de su propio llanto hasta que sintió su cálida mano posarse en su espalda.

\- Sakura, mírame por favor.

\- No quiero… No puedo

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y prefiero que las cosas terminen así con recuerdos hermosos en nuestros corazones y no de peleas y reproches y que quedemos tan destruidos que no podamos ni volver a vernos, es lo que menos deseo porque eres la persona a quien más amo en esta vida y tu amistad y cariño han sido totalmente invaluables para mi. Ya verás en el futuro que esto es lo mejor para los dos, pero sobre todo para ti, no quiero atarte al destino que tengo que vivir, no es justo.

\- Pero Shaoran ¿por qué carajo tienes que decidir por los dos?, te estás dando por vencido y me estás obligando a mi a hacerlo, ¡eso no es justo¡, si yo quiero luchar por ti es mi decisión, si quiero acabar con todo y marcharme de aquí es mi decisión.

\- Lo sé, lo sé mi amor, pero compréndeme por favor, estoy dejando mi corazón aquí contigo, porque solo a tu lado me he sentido completo y siento que me muero con cada palabra, pero eres mi tesoro Sakura y el deseo de mi corazón es que seas feliz, aunque sea sin mí.

\- No puedo ser feliz sin ti, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

\- Porque eso no es cierto, puedes y lo serás, yo se.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón, era como si su cuerpo perdiera todas las fuerzas y solo quisiera llorar, esperaba el momento en que él estallaría en risas y le diría que solo era una broma, que nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero en su lugar, sintió un calido beso en su cabeza y los pasos de él alejándose.

Por un momento no reaccionó, no podía hacerlo, pero al instante se percató de que esa era quizá la última vez que volvería a verlo, pues así volviera a Japón de vacaciones él no estaría allí, así que se levantó, tomó su bolso a toda velocidad y salió, como el ascensor estaba cerrado corrió escaleras abajo para tratar de alcanzarlo y justo había salido del edificio tomando un vehículo.

\- ¡Shaoran!

Él volteó de inmediato, para cuando lo hizo ella se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

\- Por favor, por favor no te vayas…

\- Mi preciosa, no puedo perder el vuelo.

\- Entonces voy contigo – lo miró decidida-

\- Pero… Será más difícil

\- ¿Más difícil a que me dejes sola en la sala de mi casa con el corazón roto? No lo creo

Él asintió y abrió la puerta para que ella ingresara. El camino se hizo tortuoso mientras ambos iban con sus manos entrelazadas como si se negaran a soltarse. Llegaron al aeropuerto, ingresaron a la sala correspondiente y esperaron en completo silencio, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Por momentos se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura o Shaoran apretaba las delicadas manos con fuerza hasta que se escuchó aquel sonido.

\- _"Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 2730 con destino a Hong Kong pueden abordar por la puerta 4"_

\- Sakura…

\- Es tu vuelo… Lo sé – dijo ella con aquella sonrisa triste que terminaba por romperle el corazón a Shaoran.

Se puso de pie frente a ella juntando sus frentes y tomando las manos de ella (escuchen la canción: si tú no estás aquí versión Sin Bandera).

\- Escúchame por favor, te amo y te amaré siempre.

\- Entonces no me dejes, por favor – hablaba ella en un susurro-

\- Tengo que hacerlo, pero te prometo que si el destino nos quiere juntos… Tal vez no es el momento, pero si así debe ser, no importa cuántos océanos nos separen. Por ahora sé feliz mi amor, sé muy feliz.

\- Shaoran no, no por favor… Prometiste que jamás me harías daño y me estás matando ahora mismo.

\- No mi amor, te estoy dejando libre para que crezcas y llegues lejos

 _\- "Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 2730 con destino a Hong Kong"_

\- Debo irme

\- No, no Shaoran por favor no

Él empezó a caminar de espaldas a la puerta sin soltar la mano de Sakura mientras el sobrecargo lo miraba esperando que ingresara.

\- Debo irme – la soltó por fin tomando su pequeño equipaje y encaminándose a la entrada seleccionada mientras ella lo miraba con deseos de derrumbarse.

\- Shaoran… te amo.

Al escuchar esas palabras él regresó corriendo donde estaba ella, la tomó por la cintura y fundió sus labios en un último beso; las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban pero no se soltaban, era su última oportunidad, el último momento que la vida les permitía tener, pues con seguridad volverían a encontrarse pero ya no habría besos, ni caricias, sino más bien un par de desconocidos con recuerdos en común.

Se separaron cuando el aire escaseó, se vieron a los ojos por última vez tratando de expresarse todo el amor que sentían y Shaoran recordó algo que rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo.

\- Esto… - dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y poniendo el objeto en su mano envolviéndolo en un puño – quería dártelo cuando estábamos en Japón; es tuyo, espero lo conserves en caso de que la vida nos de otra oportunidad. Te amo Sakura, te voy a amar siempre.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo vió partir con rapidez por aquella puerta y lentamente se sentó en aquella sala de espera, abrió su mano y encontró una pequeña pieza dorada, un anillo que en su interior tenía grabados _S &S_ lo apretó contra su pecho y se lo puso para luego salir de aquel lugar mientras al igual que en el más estúpido de los clichés la lluvia cubría todo a su alrededor.

 **Ehmmm ¿qué les puedo decir? sé que la publicación era la otra semana pero en realidad necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Ale-San**


	33. DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

**Hola a todos! bueno, aquí cumpliendo con mi palabra, día de publicación. El capítulo anterior fue muy triste, y en verdad me costó mucho escribirlo y... aquí continúa. Yo sé que a ninguno nos gusta ver sufrir a nuestra pareja favorita, pero son cosas que pasan no? esperemos a ver qué sucede más adelante. Un abrazo a todos y espero les guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

 **DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**

Ingresó al apartamento completamente empapada, lanzó sus llaves a cualquier lugar y cayó de rodillas ante el sofá de la sala pues aunque no quisiera las lágrimas insistían en salir de sus ojos verdes.

Como una película reproducía en su mente los sucesos acontecidos aquella tarde, las duras palabras pronunciadas por Shaoran, lo contradictorio de su actuar. ¿Por qué si decía que la amaba la estaba dejando de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Y todas esas preguntas que son inevitables cuando pierdes algo importante en tu vida.

El frío empezó a hacer que fuera consciente de su estado, porque a pesar de ser una ciudad con un clima tan cálido cuando llovía se podía sentir el frío calando en los huesos. Se apresuró para bañarse y preparó algo de te para tomar unas pastillas con el fin de aplacar el martillante dolor de cabeza que padecía; pero al llegar a su cama encontró un pedazo de papel con la letra de Shaoran sobre su almohada.

 _ **Poema de la despedida**_

 _Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.  
Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...  
O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos._

 _Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;  
pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

 _Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,  
y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;  
pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,  
tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

 _Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,  
mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Jose Ángel Buesa

Sakura quedó impávida con aquel papel en sus manos y simplemente explotó, lanzó los cojines y almohadas lo más lejos que pudo y cuanto objeto había a su alcance terminó estrellado contra las paredes para después caer en el piso derrotada, despeinada, cansada, con un dolor de cabeza que la mataba pero era peor el dolor de su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto Shaoran? - decía hablando al vacío

Arrancó de su cuello la cadena que él le había regalado la navidad que pasó en Hong Kong, mientras a su mente llegaban todos aquellos recuerdos como un vendaval de emociones que embargaron su corazón.

Se abalanzó sobre el cajón al lado de su cama en busca de todos aquellos recuerdos para así acabar con ellos por completo, pero fue cuando en un rincón sus manos encontraron aquel reloj de bolsillo que él le regalara el día que se fue para Hong Kong con aquella foto extraña y graciosa que no pudo dejar de mirarlo, de reconocerse en sus ojos y comprender que el sonido de su voz era lo que más amaba escuchar. Comprendió que no podía y no quería a Shaoran fuera de su vida.

Terminó por quedarse dormida gracias al efecto de los calmantes que tomó. Su mente se desconectó por completo al parecer no recordaba que el día siguiente su vida continuaría como siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Esta niña Kinomoto, no comprendo por qué no contesta, pero no podemos esperarla mucho tiempo – decía Mayra la encargada de las rutas después de hacer la quinta llamada a Sakura –

\- Es la primera vez que se retrasa, ¿le habrá pasado algo? – Decía el chofer llamado Diego-

\- No lo sé, el caso es que tenemos que irnos, tendrá que llegar por su cuenta y con este torrencial.

El vehículo se fue del lugar, Sakura era la segunda en la ruta y no podían retrasarse para llegar a la empresa.

Mientras tanto en su apartamento Sakura se levantó totalmente desorientada como si de una resaca se tratara; buscó su celular el cual resultó en el piso de su alcoba y cuando miró la hora recordó que debía llegar lo más pronto posible a su trabajo, además de las múltiples llamadas perdidas de aquella chica de no muy buen carácter, de hecho se extrañó de que la llamara porque ella no solía hacerlo.

Se preparó rápidamente, en realidad se puso lo primero que encontró, ató su cabello y salió para buscar un taxi. Parecía que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, llovía de una forma torrencial pero no se interesó en regresar por un paraguas y como era de esperar tampoco había taxis, así que salió a la parada de autobús y tomó uno que la llevara lo más cerca a la empresa, ya estaba bastante mojada pero no le interesó en lo más mínimo, en realidad actuaba como autómata, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la empresa mientras el agua escurría por completo.

\- ¡Sakura! Sakura ¿qué te pasó? – Era Mayra a quien había encontrado cuando ella salía a comprar algo para desayunar-

\- No… Nada, no me pasa nada, solo… Me quedé dormida y dejé mi paraguas – Empezó a llorar pero aquellas lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que mojaba su rostro.

\- Ashhhh niña, ven acá – la refugió en su paraguas y la llevó a su oficina que estaba en el primer piso, sacó una toalla y permanecieron en completo silencio durante un rato – Sakura, sé que no somos amigas ni nada de eso, pero no estás así por nada, algo tuvo que haber sucedido y…

En ese momento la castaña rompió en llanto de nuevo, no decía nada, solo lloraba ante el desconcierto de la chica de ojos negros que la miraba alarmada. Tomó el teléfono y marcó una extensión específica.

\- Señora Ana Milena, soy Mayra de servicios administrativos, es que tengo algo que necesito comentarle.

\- _Oh Mayra, que gusto escucharte dime en qué puedo ayudarte._

\- Verá es que iba a salir para comprar algo de desayuno y me encontré con Sakura la niña de Japón y no está en muy buenas condiciones.

\- _¿Sakura? ¿Qué le pasó?_

\- Pues no lo sé en realidad, estaba empapada caminando bajo la lluvia y está llorando descontrolada, no sé qué hacer, pero no considero prudente que esté en la empresa en esas condiciones, se puede enfermar.

 _\- Por Dios como pude haberlo olvidado_ – en ese momento Ana Milena recordó su conversación con Shaoran el día anterior- _Necesito que me hagas un favor muy grande._

\- Claro dígame.

\- _Necesito que lleves a Sakura a casa y te quedes con ella._

\- Pe… Pero yo… Yo tengo trabajo, no puedo irme así de cualquier manera.

\- _Yo hablaré con tu jefa, todo estará bien pero justo hoy toda el área estamos en auditoría y yo puedo cubrir el área de Sakura pero no podría faltarme otro en el equipo; por favor, no puedo dejarla sola está pasando un momento difícil y no tiene a nadie._

\- ¿En serio está sola?

\- _Claro, ella al igual que tú vino de intercambio_.

\- Si, pero yo vine con mi hermana y mi no… Mi ex novio también está acá.

\- _Ella no tiene a nadie, absolutamente_.

La chica lo meditó unos instantes, suspiró y retomó la conversación – Está bien, me la llevaré.

\- _Muchas gracias de verdad, no la dejes sola un momento hasta que se sienta mejor, si necesitas algo gasta lo que sea en comida, medicamento, transporte, no importa yo me encargaré de devolvértelo_.

\- Bueno señora, yo me encargo.

Tomó de la mano a la chica japonesa y en uno de los vehículos de la compañía llegaron al apartamento, continuaba lloviendo a cántaros.

\- Sakura, cuál es tu piso

\- Cuarto – respondía ella mirando a la nada.

Sacó las llaves del bolso de la castaña e ingresaron al apartamento, buscó su cuarto pero lo que encontró fue un área de guerra, totalmente oscuro, vidrios rotos por doquier, papeles y diferentes cosas a su alrededor.

\- No, definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola. Vamos a la sala.

La llevó para el sofá mientras regresaba con algo de ropa para que se cambiara y así ella podría ordenar un poco la habitación, no podía dejar de fijarse en las cosas que había allí. Fotografías, cartas rotas, el espejo de la habitación roto, una hermosa cadena con una flor de cerezo. La levantó y observó con cuidado, era una joya muy delicada y fina pero estaba rota; sobre la cama un reloj de mano con una foto en su interior. Era Sakura y el chico a quien había visto el día de la familia, sin duda alguna era su novio y algo muy feo tenía que haber sucedido para que ella estuviera de esa manera.

Mientras observaba aquella foto Sakura apareció tras ella con una triste sonrisa – Se llama Shaoran

\- Disculpa, no quería…

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que yo haya hecho este desastre.

\- Ven, acuéstate, prepararé algo caliente estás helada y te vas a resfriar.

Sakura le obedeció y se acostó tomando el reloj con la fotografía y observándola en silencio, cuando Mayra regresó la encontró profundamente dormida.

\- Ay pobre niña… - tomó el teléfono e inició una llamada – ¿Estás en casa? Necesito que me traigas ropa para una semana a la dirección que te voy a enviar. Si, te quedarás sola pero no es excusa para hacer fiestas locas ¿entendido? Te estaré vigilando.

Era su hermana con quien había hablado, Mayra también había llegado en el programa de intercambio, lo hizo porque su novio se encontraba en esa ciudad así que dio el gran paso, solo para descubrir dos meses después que aquel hombre la engañaba con una compañera de trabajo. Sufrió sola y en silencio, siempre era la misma persona que llegaba a su solitaria oficina y a quien nadie se acercaba; almorzaba sola, salía y entraba sola y en términos generales comprendía de una manera u otra lo que estaba pasando la joven que se hallaba dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían sido unas terribles horas de viaje, vuelos retrasados y congestión en el aeuropuerto, pero lo peor había sido el recordar los últimos momentos que había pasado con ella, las lágrimas tibias recorriendo su rostro, las pequeñas manos que había tenido entre las suyas, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera y solo sentía deseos de correr al primer avión y pedirle perdón, pero era una situación que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

Wei de inmediato notó el estado de su querido amo y lo acompañó en silencio durante todo el trayecto, en la mansión llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación apagando su celular, no permitía que nadie entrara y él tampoco salía.

La noticia llegó a Japón una semana después a través de Yue quien al visitar a Sakura ese día la había encontrado sumida en la tristeza y días después había llamado a sus amigas para que la ayudaran; en el momento en que las llamó Tomoyo y Meiling estaban juntas, la ahora señora Hiragizawa estaba desconcertada y Meiling Furiosa.

\- ¡Qué demonios le pasa a Xiao – Lang, pero me va a escuchar! ¡Ya lo verás!

\- Mei, no sabemos qué sucedió… Pobre Sakura, tan lejos y sola

\- Aghhh y lo que me mata es que la única persona que está a su lado es ese Tsukishiro que seguro aprovechará la oportunidad – no sabía que él en realidad había regresado poco después-

\- Estoy tan preocupada, si de mi dependiera tomaría un avión ahora mismo.

\- Lo se Tommy pero hay que esperar cómo se dan las cosas.

\- Igual lo llamaré, me tendrá que escuchar.

Tomó su teléfono furiosa y marcó al teléfono de Xiao-Lang.

\- _Mei, soy yo, feimei._

\- Hola Fei, que gusto escucharte, pero estoy confundida ¿no es el teléfono de Shaoran?

\- _Lo es, y creo saber el motivo de tu llamada, pero él no te atenderá._

\- Y ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- _Porque desde que llegó no sale de su habitación, su teléfono lo dejó tirado en la sala, solo Wei ha entrado a llevarle algo de comer y mi madre, por lo demás… No está nada bien, a veces lo escucho llorar_

\- Entiendo, pero aún así Fei tengo que hablar con él, Sakura está muy mal y a diferencia de él está sola en ese país, no es justo lo que le hizo.

\- _Mei por favor escúchame. Lo que realmente sucedió nadie lo sabe y lo más prudente será no intervenir, además es como si Shaoran no estuviera sufriendo también, todos en esta casa queremos a Sakura y lo que más queremos es verla bien._

\- Perdón Fei, supongo que me precipité, no pensé en lo que podía estar pasando Shaoran pero es… No lo sé, todo es tan extraño.

\- _Lo sé, pero no dejamos de pensar en que lo que estaban viviendo tampoco era fácil, Shaoran ahora está muy ocupado con las responsabilidades del clan y sabes que nunca quiso que Sakura se viera involucrada._

Meiling suspiró – En todo caso Fei… Shaoran es mi primo y lo quiero mucho, hazme saber cualquier novedad por favor.

\- _Claro que si, agradezco mucho tu llamada y te tendré al tanto._

Meiling colgó el teléfono con resignación ante la mirada expectante de Tomoyo – ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- No pude hablar con él, al parecer tampoco está nada bien, desde que regresó del viaje está encerrado, no quiere ver a nadie…

\- Mei ¿por qué está pasando todo esto? Si ellos se ha amado tanto siempre – esta vez quien lloraba era Tomoyo – le diré a Eriol que trate de comunicarse con él, es posible que lo ayude a sentirse mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por su parte, Sakura se reintegraría a trabajar el día siguiente, la verdad es que esos días habían sido terribles, pero afortunadamente la compañía de aquella joven la había ayudado mucho, pues no era el tipo de persona tierna y delicada sino crudamente sincera; la había confrontado y ayudado a entender que era una parte de la vida que le iba a doler: Sí, que era incierto lo que sucedería en el futuro pero que la vida seguiría.

Se encontraban sentadas en la sala de su casa tomando el té y conversando sobre cualquier cosa. Resultaba que Mayra era una mujer muy amable y dulce pero increíblemente reservada, inteligente, meticulosa, adicta al orden y que todo lo que ella mostraba era tan solo una fachada.

\- Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tienes que ser tan antipática con las demás personas, todos tienen un concepto tan equivocado de ti, inclusive yo te tenía un poco de miedo.

\- Lo que sucede Sakura, es que no sé… Es un mecanismo de defensa, me niego a que los demás me vean débil o que pueden aprovecharse de mi, ya lo he padecido antes y…

\- No te preocupes, pero aún así, puedes ser estricta, organizada y guardar las distancias sin ser antipática, ya veras que todo será más fácil.

\- Claro, lo dices tú que pareces un hada mágica sonriendo con todo el mundo, revoloteando de un lado a otro tratando de salvar al mundo… De verdad ¡no sé cómo haces!

Sakura empezó a reír – Yo tampoco, así he sido siempre.

\- Por eso tu profesión.

\- Por eso mi profesión.

Guardaron silencio por un rato mientras terminaban de tomar su té.

\- Bueno, mañana hay que madrugar – dijo Sakura levantándose con una sonrisa

\- ¿De veras te sientes bien?

\- No, y no creo que eso suceda en un muy buen tiempo, pero la vida sigue, no puedo ponerla en pausa para seguir llorando.

\- ¡Así se habla! Entonces mañana a madrugar.

Así fue, Sakura retornó a sus labores al día siguiente tratando de mantener esa fachada de dulzura y alegría pero por momentos se encerraba en el baño para llorar su pena a gusto. Aunque a veces no alcanzaba si quiera a salir de la oficina cuando las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos sin pedir permiso.

\- Kinomoto, vas a acabar con mis reservas de Kleenex – decía Anthony extendiendo una caja de pañuelos.

\- Perdóname, pero es que… ¡Simplemente salen! Y no puedo salir al baño corriendo cada vez que suceda, sabes que tengo mucho por hacer.

\- Tengo el plan perfecto para ti.

\- Jmmmm dime

\- ¡Karaoke! Vámonos el fin de semana a cantar a todo pulmón nuestras tristezas, ya verás que te sentirás liberada.

\- Oye y me gusta mucho la idea, pero ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Tan rápido conseguiste a alguien?

\- Ay no seas ridículo. Quiero llevar a Mayra

\- ¿La Ogro de servicios administrativos? – dijo Anthony con cara de espanto.

\- ¡Ella no es un ogro! Es una mujer maravillosa, ya verás cuando la conozcas.

\- Escuché que dijeron Ogro, ¿hablaban de mi? – Era Mayra quien estaba recargada en la puerta de Sakura-

\- ¡May!

\- La próxima vez que hablen de mí asegúrense de estar completamente solos.

\- A ver – Sakura la entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta – No salimos de acá hasta que esto se aclare ¿entendido? Ustedes dos son los más cercanos que tengo aquí y no quiero tener que elegir entre uno y otro.

\- Bueno pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Su fama la precede – dice Anthony-

\- ¿Y te has tomado la molestia de acercarte a mi y hacer un concepto propio? O te basas solamente en los comentarios idiotas de otros.

\- ¿Si ves? Ya me estás agrediendo, pero tienes razón, nunca hemos conversado y no debería decir esas cosas tan crueles, discúlpame.

La expresión de Mayra se suavizó al instante – Y discúlpame tú a mí por alterarme, de todos modos es mi culpa por mi forma de ser. ¿Ahora si estás contenta Hada Kinomoto?

\- ¡Pues la verdad si! Mucho, ahora qué les parece si almorzamos juntos

Así lo hicieron y desde ese momento se tejió una amistad fuerte y sólida, donde podían reír a carcajdas pero también apoyarse en momentos difíciles, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y poco a poco el corazón de Sakura empezó a sobrellevar las circunstancias; el dolor seguía intacto, pero obtenía el valor suficiente para soportarlo un día a la vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Se… Señora Ierán, soy yo Sakura… Kinomoto.

\- _¡Sakura! Que gusto escucharte, ¿cómo estás?_

\- Bien… Si, bien. Discúlpeme por llamarla, se que quizá no es correcto hacerlo pero yo…

\- _No digas eso Sakura, a pesar de lo que haya sucedido con Shaoran nuestro cariño por ti es auténtico y no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte_.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra escucharla decir eso, ustedes para mi son muy importantes. Pero yo…

\- _Querías saber cómo está Shaoran ¿no?_

\- La verdad, si, pero entenderá que no puedo llamarlo.

\- _No te preocupes, bueno… Pues está ocupado, sabes que Hien… Lastimosamente no quedó muy bien después del accidente así que Shaoran está tiempo completo con todo lo relacionado al clan y sabes que eso representa mucho trabajo._

\- Lo sé y lamento mucho escuchar lo del señor Hien, dígale por favor que le envío mis mejores deseos y confío en que se recuperará, me alegro mucho de haberla escuchado.

\- _¿Este es tu número? Si no te molesta yo también quisiera poder llamarte._

\- ¿Molestarme? Todo lo contrario, me haría muy feliz, lo mismo las chicas.

\- _Bueno mi niña, que estés muy bien, te queremos mucho._

\- Gracias señora Ierán, yo también los quiero mucho.

Sakura se sintió tranquila con esa llamada, como decía Ierán, muy a pesar de lo sucedido entre Shaoran y ella el saber que podía contar con el afecto de las personas que habían hecho tanto bien por ella la hacía sentir tranquila y que tarde o temprano todo esto pasaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El tiempo pasaba entre días lluviosos y melancólicos, había momentos en que estaba tan ocupado con los asuntos del clan y el estado de salud de sus padres que no le daba tiempo de pensar en nada y sinceramente lo agradecía; pero había otros en los que estaba en soledad y sus pensamientos se dirigían a un lugar lejano, a veces tomaba su celular y buscaba aquel número pero se arrepentía al último momento, era demasiado pronto para abrir aquellas heridas, sentía que no podría soportar el olvido de Sakura, tal vez llamarla y saber que estaría bien, que no estará tan devastada como él y eso lo atormentaba.

Había cerrado su cuenta de Facebook y se había aislado de tal manera de todo su círculo social que parecía haber desaparecido. Afortunadamente sus amigos de Japón llamaban constantemente y hablaban con sus hermanas o sus padres, lamentaba alejarse tanto de las personas que amaba pero era necesario, por lo menos por ahora.

Pasaba por la biblioteca y escuchaba a su madre hablar con alguien de una manera muy cercana y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza pero llegó demasiado tarde como para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Hola Xiao-Lang, ¿qué te he dicho de escuchar tras las puertas?

\- Lo siento mamá, solo estaba pasando… Y… ¿Quién era?

\- Era Meiling – dijo ella con toda la normalidad del mundo aunque sabía que no era cierto, pero tampoco consideraba prudente que él supiera quién en realidad había llamado.

El rostro de desilusión de Shaoran no se dejó esperar – Ya veo… Espero que estén bien.

\- Te envía saludos y de tus amigos también, ya ves que llaman todos los días y supongo que será así hasta que decidas salir de tu escondite.

\- Lo sé, algún día. Con permiso, me retiro.

Se levantó y Salió de la biblioteca limpiando con cuidado una pequeña lágrima; por un momento pensó que podía ser ella, enterarse aunque fuera por medio de su madre que estaba bien, que no le había hecho tanto daño como imaginaba y que no estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Vamos Sakura! Es fin de semana festivo, ¿por qué te quieres quedar aquí sola? – decía Mayra de manera insistente.

\- May…. Es que, no quiero salir, solo quiero estar tranquila en casa

\- Ajá y revisar una y otra vez como psicópata obsesiva las cosas de Shaoran, bueno, lo que sobrevivió a tu ataque de histeria. En fín, ¡es una oportunidad genial! Nos prestaron la cabaña al lado del lago, es un lugar bellísimo y tienes que venir con nosotros Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Pero…

Mayra se sentó frente a ella – Sakurita, se que lo has pasado no es fácil, no lo es desde ningún punto de vista, pero… Mereces ser feliz, disfrutar la vida y cada experiencia que pone a tu paso, no conozco a Shaoran, pero por lo que me has dicho, estoy segura que él te animaría a hacer lo que te digo, porque querría verte feliz también, anda, vamos ¿si?

Sakura miraba a los ojos negros de su amiga, sabía que tenía razón, que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de su estado de tristeza autoimpuesto.

\- Bueno, está bien, iré con ustedes – dijo rendida-

\- Genial, salimos esta misma tarde, pasamos en el carro de Anthony a recogerte y espero que estés lista.

\- Está bien, los esperaré.

Ese día terminaron sus labores un poco más temprano, Sakura llegó a casa y saco de su cajón aquella foto arrugada que había logrado rescatar donde se encontraban ella y Shaoran en el matrimonio de Zheng. Se veían tan felices, tan ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando todavía eran esos entrañables amigos de bromas y risas, cuánto anhelaba que volviera a ser así, cuánto extrañaba escuchar su voz y sus consejos – Como te extraño Shaoran – susurró dejando caer una pequeña lágrima.

Al momento se levantó y preparó todo lo necesario para marchar a aquel lugar, se negaba a permanecer en un estado de postración y tristeza, el dolor de su pecho no se iba a apaciguar por hacerlo pero sería peor si permanecía enclaustrada.

Pasaron un fin de semana maravilloso, el lugar era increíble y bello, el tibio viento se colaba entre los árboles mientras ella disfrutaba de su lectura, iban a comer al pueblo más cercano, reían de las locuras de Anthony o sus peleas con Mayra por cosas ridículas e irrelevantes.

\- Hoy es nuestro último día aquí – decía el joven alegremente – es tiempo de tomarnos una foto para el recuerdo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero debes salir en ella Sakura, siempre escapas de nosotros.

\- Bueno está bien

\- Pero tienes que quitarte ese ridículo sombrero gigante y esas gafas.

\- Eres tan insistente – dijo la castaña mirando con irritación a su amiga –

\- Y así me quieres – respondió la otra guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Ahora si! Todos sonrían – toma la foto – ay no Sakura que decepción, quiero una sonrisa real como siempre sueles hacerlo.

\- Ya sé – dijo Anthony – ¡Cosquillas!

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre la muchacha hasta que escucharon las carcajadas

\- Listo, rápido rápido – toma la foto – ¡Ahora si! Me encanta, ¡mira esa sonrisa Kinomoto!

\- Chicos muchas gracias – los dos la miraron con atención – no sé que haría sin ustedes, sin sus regaños y la forma como se esfuerzan por alegrarme la vida, de todo corazón lo agradezco.

Anthony la observó por unos momentos – No estás sola Sakurita, aquí hay tres corazones rotos pero entre nosotros nos ayudamos a sostener.

\- Lo sé; ahora, eso no significa que no tomaré venganza por las cosquillas.

Se levantó y los empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la piscina cayendo ella también. Aquel fin de semana terminó entre risas del trío de amigos, regresaron a la ciudad antes de que cayera la noche porque al día siguiente debían madrugar y había que descansar.

\- ¡Adiós Saku, Nos veremos mañana! – gritaban el par de amigos por la ventanilla del auto dejándola en la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

\- ¡Gracias por todo!

Así ingresó, puso las llaves en el lugar correspondiente y encontró sobre la mesita de la sala la pila de documentos que debía revisar para el día siguiente y suspiró con cansancio. Preparó algo de comer, se dio un baño y se metió en la cama observando aquellas fotos que habían tomado en la tarde. Era cierto, no sonreía de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo así que decidió ponerla en su perfil de Facebook.

Llegó la noche mientras ella revisaba los documentos con cuidado, las horas pasaban y el cansancio no se hacía esperar, sus párpados pesaban y terminó por quedarse dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2:00 pm.

Era un día caluroso en Hong Kong, acababa de salir de una larga reunión y se encontraba con que Fuutie había cancelado el almuerzo que tenían, así que decidió pedir algo y comer en la oficina. Había hablado con Eriol la noche anterior durante varias horas, le había manifestado su preocupación y transmitido el gran cariño que sentían por él a pesar de las circunstancias.

Se quedó pensativo un instante y quizá era hora de empezar a darle cara a la vida; tomó su laptop que estaba aparte del computador de su oficina y reabrió su cuenta de Facebook, veía lo que había pasado con sus amigos esos días, sonreía al ver personas queridas alcanzar sus metas, terminar la universidad, la noticia de hijos por llegar e incluso matrimonio. De pronto, la vió.

Sakura Kinomoto publicó una nueva foto en su perfil y su corazón dio un vuelco, la vio tan hermosa con esa enorme sonrisa y un paradisíaco paisaje de fondo, en realidad no sabía que sentir: alegría por ver que estaba superando todo o ¿rabia? ¿Cómo era posible que mientras él sufría como idiota ella simplemente gozaba de la vida? Sentía deseos de reclamarle, de que ella se sintiera igual de miserable que él, como si el sufrimiento fuera proporcional al amor que pudiera sentir.

\- Qué pensamientos tan estúpidos Shaoran Li – se reprendió en voz alta- precisamente por eso la dejé para que se sintiera en libertad de ser feliz no para verla miserable como yo me he sentido

Tomó el celular en sus manos y nuevamente sintió el impulso de marcar ese número que estaba prohibido para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

12:00 media noche

Sintió un sonido leve que la hizo despertar, estaba en la posición mas incómoda imaginable

\- Maldito teléfono, ¿dónde se metió? Y ¿quién puede llamar a esta hora?

El aparato estaba sepultado entre los papeles y lo tomó automáticamente hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

\- ¿E… Eres tú?... Shaoran?

 **Bueno, bueno... Los rompimientos duelen, siempre duelen. Pero... Será para siempre? chan chan channnnn**

 **Queridos lectores (los que aún quedan por estos lares), ya les había dicho que estoy tratando de sintetizar lo más posible porque sino me va a tocar cambiarle el nombre a "historia sin fin" jejejeje el caso es que hay detalles que debo preparar bien para no improvisar.**

 **Gracias a quienes todavía me acompañan en este proyecto, nuevamente me disculpo por lo extenso y espero también se detengan un ratito a leer mi nueva historia "es solo un buen negocio" eso si, no se olviden que es clasificación M, creánme! su contenido lo amerita.**

 **Besos y abrazos queridos amigos**

 **Ale-San**


	34. DE REGRESO AL HOGAR

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **DE REGRESO AL HOGAR**

\- ¿ _Cómo estás?_ – la saludó con esa voz cálida aunque un poco más apagada.

\- Yo… Estoy bien, todo bien.

\- _Eso puedo ver_

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿ _Sabes lo que más me duele? Que actúas como si no importara._

\- Shaoran pero de qué…

\- _He pasado este tiempo muriéndome Sakura pero al parecer tú estás muy bien_.

\- Qué quieres de mi Shaoran, fuiste tú quien me abandonó, quien rompió mi corazón y me dejó a la deriva. ¿Ahora vienes a reclamarme porque no me morí de tristeza?

-…

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Tienes razón, perdóname y… Sé que no parece pero en realidad me alegro que seas feliz._

La llamada se cortó intempestivamente dejando a Sakura totalmente descolocada y confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Shaoran por su parte solo observaba el teléfono en su mano sorprendido de su reacción y la manera como se había atrevido a hablarle; ella tenía razón, él era quien había terminado unilateralmente la relación y no podía reclamarle por tratar de seguir su vida, una en la que ya no estaba incluido.

Una semana después.

Sakura se encontraba frente a su computador depurando algunas bases de datos, Anthony no se encontraba en la oficina, de hecho el lugar estaba desierto porque ella había decidido quedarse más tiempo, así que aprovechaba para poner su música a todo volumen, obviamente con sus audífonos y pensaba reiteradamente en la llamada que recibiera hacía ya una semana.

Cuando se percató eran las siete de la noche, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la empresa, pidió un vehículo y se sentó en la recepción a esperar; casi de inmediato la recepcionista con una sonrisa traviesa se dirige a ella.

\- Llegó tu vehículo Sakurita.

\- Gracias

\- Espera – se acercó a la castaña y acomodó un poco su cabello – estás lista

Sakura se extrañó de la actitud de aquella muchacha pero aún así salió. Se quedó casi sin aliento al ver un vehículo negro frente a ella y quien la esperaba recostado en él.

\- No pretenderías salir a esta hora sola y en cualquier vehículo, sabes que no es seguro.

\- ¡Yue! – corrió Sakura a abrazarlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy de vacaciones cerecito – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano – no me gustan esas ojeras Sakura.

\- Es solo que he tenido un poco más de trabajo.

\- Se te olvida con quien hablas, pero bueno, será mejor irnos.

Sakura subió al vehículo con su amigo y tomaron su camino, aunque el viaje demoró bastante pues había mucho tráfico, pero aprovecharon el tiempo para ponerse un poco al corriente.

\- Bueno, sabes que soy pésimo para las sorpresas igual que tú. Así que te diré que no vine solo

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡No lo puedo creer!

\- Así que no vamos para tu casa, vamos para un restaurante.

\- ¡Yue! Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar – dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos – entonces debería pasar por mi apartamento para arreglarme

\- No te preocupes, te conocimos fachosa y hippie, antes se van a llevar una gran sorpresa al verte, aunque no sería mala idea que te peinaras un poco – dijo Yue riendo un poco al ver a Sakura golpeándole un brazo.

\- ¿En serio me veo tan mal?

\- No seas tonta Sakura, te ves hermosa y lo sabes, además ese nuevo corte de cabello te queda muy bien.

\- ¿Lo notaste?

\- Claro que sí, me doy cuenta de cada detalle, inclusive de los que intentas ocultar.

Sakura simplemente guardó silencio y sacó su maquillaje para tratar de disimular un poco las enormes ojeras que tenía y que obviamente no se debían al trabajo.

Llegaron al restaurante y ella pensaba que se trataba solo de Yukito, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilling, Touya, Kaho y Yukito juntos en aquel lugar y al verla la llenaron de abrazos y la rodearon todo el tiempo.

\- No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos aquí.

Todo ese tiempo lo pasaron entre risas y compartiendo lo que había sido de sus vidas durante esos meses de separación, se quedaron una semana donde aprovecharon para conocer la ciudad y compartir el mayor tiempo al lado de Sakura; Ana Milena le dio todas las tardes libres de esa semana, de manera que ella madrugaba a su trabajo y se reunían para almorzar en sitios diferentes y probar la gastronomía del país y la región.

\- No puedo entender cómo estás tan delgada con tanta variedad de deliciosos dulces a tu alrededor – pregunta Meiling mientras devora uno de esos manjares-

Tomoyo la mira como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo

– Mei, ¿en serio?

\- Perdóname Sak, no lo recorbada…

Las chicas al igual que Kaho pasarían esa noche en el apartamento de Sakura, puesto que al día siguiente iniciarían su viaje de regreso a Japón.

\- No te preocupes Mei – respondió Sakura tomando la mano de su amiga – aunque no les mentiré que ha sido muy difícil para mi.

Meilling se vió tentada a decirle que no solo para ella, que en realidad a Shaoran también le había afectado mucho, pero prefirió no atormentarla con esos detalles.

\- A todas estas, no me han dicho como hicieron para planearlo todo – pregunta Sakura-

\- Yue – responde Meiling con no mucho agrado.

\- Si Sakurita, Yue programó todo, pidió que adelantaran sus vacaciones inclusive y él se encargó de todo.

\- Se lo tendré que agradecer entonces, es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme. Yo aún tengo pendiente mi viaje a Japón, será para navidad. Anami dice que no hay nada más triste que pasar navidad lejos de casa, así que programó todo para mi viaje.

\- Esa señora ha sido muy especial contigo ¿no?

\- Si, no sé cómo serían las cosas sin ella, ha sido un apoyo invaluable.

\- Sak… ¿Qué piensas de Yue? – pregunta Kaho ante el desconcierto de las demás.

\- ¿Qué pienso de qué?

\- Ay Sak no me negarás que todo lo que está haciendo ese tipo debe ser con dobles intenciones – responde Meiling

\- Pues yo no lo veo así, solo como un amigo agradecido según me lo ha manifestado

\- Amiga, no dejas de ser inocente

\- Mei… Y si en realidad él quisiera tener algo con Sakura, ¿sería tan terrible? – indaga Tomoyo

\- Pero cómo dices eso Tommy, nosotras estuvimos ahí, secamos sus lágrimas, vimos todo lo que le hizo, no puedes salir con eso ahora.

\- Si, eso sucedió, pero tampoco se puede negar que el accidente fue una gran lección para él y cambió muchísimo, además que siempre ha buscado el bienestar de Sakura.

\- Pero…

\- Ya chicas, fue solo una pregunta – interviene Kaho – solo Sakura sabrá que hacer al respecto.

La castaña reía nerviosamente mientras les ofrecía más dulces – chicas creo que se están apresurando, Yue es mi amigo, solo eso. Además si para algo no tengo cabeza ahora es para hombres ni relaciones, necesito estar tranquila.

\- Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – responde Meilling.

Pasaron aquella noche y al día siguiente salieron todos con rumbo al aeropuerto, a pesar de no ser una despedida fácil, Sakura se sentía feliz y agradecida por esos pocos días al lado de sus seres queridos.

Todos empezaron el abordaje pero Yue permanecía a su lado.

\- Yue tú…

\- Me quedo contigo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida-

\- ¿Tú?... Pero…

\- Ay no te hagas ilusiones, solo será el resto de mis vacaciones y regresaré a Japón – respondió mientras la atraía por sus hombros hacia él.

\- Gracias.

\- No es nada cerezo

Salieron del aeropuerto y pasaron el resto de tarde juntos, en realidad Yue no le hacía ningún tipo de insinuación solo compartían sus gusto y aficiones sin otro tipo de compromiso.

Esa misma noche regresó a su apartamento exhausta y se preparó para dormir cuando vió un mensaje en su teléfono

\- _¿Cómo estás?_ – Era Shaoran

Nuevamente el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir sin control y se reprendió por ello ¿hasta cuando iba a reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que él le hablara? Pero tampoco pudo evitar tomar el teléfono y responderle de vuelta.

Pasaron los minutos y esperaba una respuesta pero terminó por quedarse dormida hasta que el aparato en cuestión empezó a sonar.

\- _Sakura…_

\- ¿Shaoran eres tú?

\- _Si_

\- ¿Es un sueño?

\- ¿ _Por qué lo dices?_ – en ese momento se dio cuenta que eran la 1 am para Sakura – _perdóname no me fijé en la hora, te llamaré cuando estés despierta._

\- No, no me cuelgues… Solo espera.

Él desde el otro lado solo escuchaba silencio y luego el grifo del lavabo, seguramente se estaba echando agua para despertar.

\- _Sakura, no es necesario, puedo llamarte luego._

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy despierta, dime ¿cómo estás?

\- _Estoy bien, aquí en la oficina, acabo de salir de una reunión._

Empezaron a hablar como hacía tiempo no podían hacerlo y como si no hubiese sucedido nada; así, de un momento a otro, al parecer seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- El tiempo pasó demasiado pronto – dice Sakura a Yue mientras esperaban el vuelo del japonés.

\- Lo sé, gracias por todo – responde Yue acariciando el cabello de la castaña

\- Es a ti a quien debo agradecer, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con haber organizado todo para ver a mis seres queridos.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para ti Sakura, que no te voy a dejar sola aunque haya miles de Kilómetros de distancia.

Ella le sonrió con ternura mientras él la abrazaba y simplemente se quedaron en silencio – ¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría por lo menos pensar que pudiera tener una oportunidad contigo pero creo que debo rendirme ante esa posibilidad.

Sakura no respondió nada, en realidad no le parecía tan descabellado darle esa oportunidad que esperaba pero recordó lo sucedido con Joseph y supo que no sería justo, porque aunque pasara el tiempo la huella de Shaoran en su corazón era indeleble.

Se sentaron un momento y Sakura tomó las manos de Yue entre las suyas – Y no sabes como me gustaría poder decirte que si, pero sería injusto contigo, ya cometí ese error una vez y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

\- Pero yo te esperaría Sakura, no importa que por el momento no me ames, pero ya lo hiciste una vez y podría pasar de nuevo.

\- Podría, es cierto, pero por ahora no es así y no puedo simplemente usarte para superar a Shaoran.

\- Y como no quieres que te quiera Sakura, eres una persona única.

Se anunciaba la salida del vuelo donde Yue emprendería su viaje.

\- Sakura, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame ¿si? No quiero que pienses que estás sola porque yo estoy a tu lado.

\- Gracias Yue, gracias por todo, de verdad no tengo como pagarte tanto bien.

\- Con saber que eres feliz y que yo cooperé para que eso sucediera me basta. Adiós mi cerezo – dijo por último besando las manos de la castaña y emprendió su viaje.

Pocos minutos después el teléfono de Sakura empieza a sonar – Hola. ¿No es de madrugada allá? – era Shaoran

\- _Mmmm solo un poco, de hecho ya me estaba preparando para ir a la oficina._

\- Ok.

\- _¿Y? ¿ya te despediste de Yue?_

\- Si, acaba de abordar su vuelo.

\- _Supongo que lo extrañarás mucho –_ dijo Li con un tinte de ironía-

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no, estuvo un mes acá.

\- _Uy es mucho tiempo_.

\- Sus vacaciones

\- _Ya veo. Y ¿tú cuando regresarás a Japón?_

\- En diciembre, estaré todo el mes.

\- _Que bien, podrás estar con tus seres queridos._

\- Si, estoy esperando con ansias que ese día llegue.

\- _A propósito, mi madre te envía saludos._

\- Dile que yo también y que la quiero mucho, hace unos días me llamó, es muy linda.

\- ¿ _Y no has pensado… no sé en tu viaje hacia Japón pasar por estos lados?_

La castaña guardó silencio, en otro momento le habría parecido imprudente, pero en realidad ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos y no le pareció mala idea.

\- _Monstruo, ¿estás ahí?_

\- Disculpa, estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre…

\- ¿ _Venir a Hong Kong?_

\- Si… Pero… Prefiero hablar con tus padres primero

\- _No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema y bueno, por ahora tengo que dejarte o se me hará tarde y a diferencia de ti no es algo que me agrade._

\- Ay ya cállate Li, soy una nueva yo, totalmente puntual y profesional.

\- ¡ _Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. Cuídate Kino_.

\- Igual tú.

Salió del aeropuerto para aprovechar el resto de domingo que le quedaba, tenía pensado salir con sus amigos y distraerse un poco, no lo había pensado en el momento pero la propuesta de Yue no le parecía tan descabellada después de todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5 meses después.

\- Me harás mucha falta amiga – decía Mayra despidiendo a Sakura que iniciaba su viaje a Japón.

\- Prométenos que nos traerás muchas cosas lindas – le decía Anthony mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

\- Claro que si y también los extrañaré muchísimo, no tienen idea.

Sakura aborda su vuelo en ese momento, la verdad, habían sido cinco meses muy difíciles, pues la nueva jefa de Sakura por fin había llegado, era una persona horrible, la maltrataba y humillaba en secreto, mientras a las demás personas les mostraba un rostro de ternura pero Sakura solo soportaba en silencio.

Recordaba mientras iba en el avión todas las cosas que aquella mujer le había hecho y dicho, la sobrecargaba de trabajo y luego se atribuía el crédito por todo lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que al estar lejos ella quedaría por su cuenta y ahí si se sabría quién era.

Su itinerario era claro. Ierán al saber de su idea de ir había insistido de tal manera que había organizado una nueva fiesta de navidad invitando a todo el grupo japonés y ellos habían accedido, de manera que estaría en Japón hasta el 23 de diciembre, luego iría a Hong Kong hasta la primera semana de enero y de ahí saldría para Colombia de nuevo.

La amistad con Shaoran era como si todo lo sucedido entre ellos hiciera parte de un sueño, tanto hermoso como fatídico, nunca hablaban de sus sentimientos o de lo sucedido en el pasado, no evocaban recuerdos de sus días felices, todo eso mantenía oculto bajo un manto de silencio.

Al llegar a Tokio allí estaban todos sus amigos y familia esperándola, qué feliz se sentía de estar de nuevo en casa aunque había un rostro que extrañaba sobre manera, pero sabía que verlo allí era algo con lo que no podía contar y más aún cuando los altavoces anunciaban que un vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong había acabo de llegar. Se rió para si misma de todas las fantasías que su mente creaba con tan solo escuchar eso.

\- ¿Vamos? – pregunta Touya-

\- ¡Adelántense! – dicen Tomoyo, Eriol y Meilling – Iremos a reclamar el equipaje – responden de nuevo al ver que Touya se queda mirándolos con sospecha.

Sakura se encoje de hombros y va con sus amigos. De repente escucha que de lejos alguien la llama y la voz se va haciendo más conocida en la medida en que se acerca, pero no logra ver de quien se trata por la cantidad de gente que está llegando.

\- ¡Sakura!

Ahora sí logra captar con atención, aunque en realidad pareciera más una broma de sus sentidos, no era posible ¿o si? Pero alcanza a ver como se abre paso entre la multitud del lugar.

\- Shaoran… - Abre sus ojos con sorpresa y de manera automática empieza a correr a su encuentro.

\- Justo a tiempo – dice el ambarino sonriendo-

\- ¿De verdad eres tú?

\- Pues… Eso creo jejejeje, a menos que haya viajado mi gemelo malvado – dijo con una mirada de sospecha

\- Perdón que pregunta tan tonta, pero es que esto es tan irreal…

\- Es solo que, quería aprovechar el tiempo que estarás aquí, aunque, si te hago sentir incómoda solo dilo, es lo que menos quiero.

\- ¡No seas tonto Shaoran! Todo lo contrario, me siento feliz de poder estar con todos.

Ambos se unieron a sus amigos que los esperaban un poco ansiosos por la reacción de Sakura al reencontrarse con Shaoran, pero respiraron tranquilos al ver que en realidad todo estaba bien.

\- Es mejor salir, los demás nos están esperando.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí en Tokio? – pregunta Sakura a Shaoran

\- No, estaré en casa de Mei en Tomoeda.

\- Será muy divertido en verdad.

Se encontraron a la salida del terminal aéreo donde Shaoran no fue muy bien recibido por Touya y Yue que lo miraban de no muy buena manera, Touya en realidad se sentía bastante molesto a causa de lo que había sucedido, pues aunque no llegó a conocer el grado de afectación que tuvo para su hermanita la separación con el ambarino, pudo intuirlo cuando fue a verla, ella nunca fue buena para ocultar la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

Todos los demás amigos se sintieron felices de verlo también allí, abordaron los vehículos para dirigirse al pequeño pueblo pero Touya no permitió que Sakura se fuera con Shaoran.

Ya en el vehículo después de un largo silencio.

\- No entiendo ¿qué demonios hace ese sujeto aquí? – decía Touya-

\- Touya, no creo que sea prudente hacer ese tipo de comentarios, debemos estar felices de que Sakurita esté con nosotros – decía Kaho mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su novio-

\- Lo sé, y estoy muy feliz monstruo pero no soporto verlo

\- Touya, yo pensé que después de tanto tiempo te llevabas mejor con él – agrega Sakura

\- Y así era – respondió mirando a su hermana por el retrovisor del auto- Pero ahora no soporto verlo

\- No te entiendo.

\- ¡Traicionó mi confianza Sakura! Rompió una promesa y no quiero verte cerca de él

\- Touya, perdón pero creo que eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo y no quiero que el poco tiempo que pasaré aquí sea peleando contigo por ese motivo.

\- Sakura, no te lo estoy diciendo como una prohibición, desde hace tiempo nos quedó claro que eres una mujer dueña de tus propias acciones, lo que digo es que me dolería verlo hacerte daño y tú… - se quedó callado-

\- Hermano, estas cosas son inevitables y sí, duele mucho, pero… Él no hizo nada malo – dijo la castaña mirando al suelo.

\- Bueno, en fin, no pasaremos el tiempo hablando de ese tipo. Aghhhh – dijo él como recordando algo importante- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – Preguntaba a Kaho

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano?

\- Nada monstruo no te preocupes, es algo del restaurante.

\- Touya – dice Kaho- No te preocupes por eso, solo haremos todo como lo tenemos planeado y ya está.

Unos minutos más y ya pudo divisar a lo lejos su pequeña y querida ciudad. La hermosa Tomoeda mientras el frío la recorría de pies a cabeza, extrañaba muchísimo esa sensación de estar en su hogar, el conocer una a una las calles que recorría y qué dicha la embargó cuando vió su casa amarilla a lo lejos, ahí, inamovible como si el tiempo no pasara.

\- Llegamos monstruo – dijo Touya sonriéndole a través del espejo retrovisor.

Ella salió del auto como niña chiquita, introdujo la llave en la puerta de su casa e ingresó en ella sin evitar que lágrimas de emoción se asomaran en sus ojos.

Touya y Kaho estaban tras ella observándola, se veía realmente feliz.

\- Bueno Sakurita, lo mejor será que descanses porque hoy estaremos todos en el restaurante.

\- Claro que si, no quiero perder un solo día de estar con ustedes, ¿a qué hora salimos?

\- Nos iremos a las 6.

\- Perfecto, si me quedo dormida por favor no duden en despertarme – corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó para luego ir escaleras arriba e ingresar a su cuarto. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejó, con excepción del jarrón con flores frescas al lado de su cama, sin duda era idea de Kaho. Se acostó y en pocos minutos quedó profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meiling había llegado junto con Shaoran a su casa, se encontraba sola por que sus padres ya estaban en Hong Kong, pasarían todo el mes en aquel país.

\- ¿Deseas descansar? – pregunta Meiling a Shaoran-

\- No, prefiero que hablemos.

La joven de ojos rubí se sentó frente a él reflejando seriedad.

\- Mei, ven acá. – dice el castaño señalando hacia su lado en el sofá-

Ella desvió su mirada resistiéndose a hacer lo que él le pedía pero terminó por ubicarse al lado del castaño

\- Mei – repitió Shaoran esta vez tomando sus manos – se que literalmente quieres golpearme y lo merezco, ¡hazlo! Insúltame, gritame, lo merezco, se que lo merezco.

Los ojos de Meiling se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a su primo – Eres un estúpido Li, un verdadero estúpido, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Por qué terminar con Sakura y de semejante manera tan cruel? Y… ¿Por qué no viniste a mi? Estuve angustiada por ti por mucho tiempo. Eres un tonto.

\- Lo soy Mei, eso lo tengo clarísimo pero dejar a Sakura es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, pensé que moriría de dolor, la angustia, la tristeza y la soledad… El deseo de tomar un avión cada minuto, sigue siendo terrible.

\- Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- No sabría decírtelo de la manera correcta, un día simplemente sentía tanto su ausencia que era como si no pudiera respirar, pedí los tiquetes y viajé esa misma tarde. Llegué al día siguiente y después de esperarla un buen rato llegó muy contenta y con Yue abrazándola.

\- Pero entonces es un mal entendido porque Sakura y Yue no…

\- Lo sé Mei, no fue eso, se que Sakura no me haría algo así; al día siguiente en una actividad de su empresa, la hubieras visto, totalmente dedicada, se movía con una facilidad entre todo lo que tenía que hacer, se veía plena, realizada y luego pensé cómo sería si tuviera que casarse conmigo. A la sombra del concilio, totalmente ignorada y perdiendo todo su talento y capacidad para ser una señora que debe vivir a la sombra de su esposo. Simplemente no puedo hacerle eso Meiling, no puedo.

\- Shaoran…

\- Ella será feliz, te lo garantizo.

\- Bueno y por qué venir ahora, no entiendo.

\- Después de terminar, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente tuve que llamarla, me sentía obligado a hacerlo porque es como si todos los días tuviera que levantarme sabiendo que me falta algo y ese algo era escucharla. Y… No lo sé, cuando menos pensamos era como si todo fuera como antes, la misma amistad, la misma cercanía y confianza, así que al estar tan cerca tenía que aprovechar para verla. Se que no será lo mismo pero podré verla y eso es lo único que me interesa ahora.

\- Par de tontos… ¡Ustedes me van a matar! No sabes lo que me dolió ver a Sakura cuando viajamos, sonreía pero no era igual, sus ojos no brillaban como solían hacerlo y una sombra de tristeza constantemente en ella.

Shaoran solo guardó silencio mientras Meilling tomaba sus manos hasta que lo abrazó por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella permitiéndole por un momento descargar la tristeza de su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaho, Touya y Sakura se dirigían en el vehículo para el restaurante mientras la castaña miraba a su alrededor tratando de grabar en sus pupilas cada rincón de su hermosa Tomoeda.

\- Sakurita te va a gustar mucho, todos los chicos irán al restaurante hoy.

\- ¡Que alegría! De verdad me encantaría poder verlos y compartir mucho con ellos estos días.

Ingresaron al lugar donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de ellos, Eriol y Yamazaki probando los equipos pues iban a tocar esa noche. Después de que Sakura y Shaoran se fueran el grupo no había vuelto a reunirse pues Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en Tokio siempre, así que solo quedaban Meiling y Yamazaki, estaban emocionados por estar reunidos de nuevo.

Shaoran miraba de lejos a Sakura y ella se percataba pero prefería tener un poco de distancia, a pesar de hablar con él por teléfono todo el tiempo no se sentía preparada para sentirlo tan cerca sin arrojarse a sus brazos, de manera que se quedó un rato en la barra conversando con Tomoyo y Meiling.

\- Chicas, lo sé, no es que quiera de alguna manera desquitarme ni más faltaba, pero es que de verdad no me siento capaz de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo y abrazarlo.

\- Aún así, poco a poco te vas a acostumbrar, estará todo el mes a tu lado.

\- Lo sé… Será solo cuestión de tiempo, por ahora, dejémoslo estar con los chicos otro rato.

En ese momento ingresaron Yue y Yukito al restaurante y el rostro de Sakura se iluminó de alegría, mientras uno de los recién llegados compartía duras miradas con Shaoran.

\- No me gusta nada esto – decía Meilling a Tomoyo-

\- ¿Te refieres a?

\- La manera como se miran Shaoran y Yue.

\- Bueno, era de esperarse, Yue está en plan de conquista y eso para Shaoran no ha de ser nada fácil.

La reunión continuaba mientras el grupo de amigos cantaban aquellas viejas canciones que tantas alegrías les dieron.

En un momento Sakura bajó del escenario para tomar algo, Shaoran la reemplazó en la batería e iniciaron con la siguiente canción que cantaba Eriol.

Mientras la castaña estaba en la barra hablando con Kaho se acercó Yue por detrás.

\- ¿Bailas cerezo?

Ella se volteó y sonrió asintiendo mientras unos ojos ámbares los observaban con cuidado.

Yue tomó la mano de la castaña y la acercó mientras Eriol empezaba aquella canción (escuchar "dime lo que sientes" Bacilos), Shaoran solo tenía deseo de bajar de ahí y arrancársela del lado a ese oportunista, pues así era como lo veía, un oportunista descarado que aprovechaba el momento que estaban pasando para acercarse a ella y lo estaba logrando.

\- Sakura, ¿estás feliz de regresar?

Ella le sonrió – Claro que si, es mi hogar, de aquí tengo los mejores recuerdos de mi vida

\- ¿Y no te molesta que… Ya sabes, Shaoran también esté aquí?

\- No – respondió ella mirándolo con un poco de melancolía- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que aunque estemos separados en realidad no puedo vivir sin él y prefiero verlo aunque sea de lejos y aunque ya no seamos más que amigos.

En esos momentos su voz se quebró así que Yue la abrazó contra su pecho mientras seguían bailando. La pista en realidad estaba totalmente ocupada así que Sakura no se molestó porque pensó que pasaría desapercibida sin contar con aquellos ojos que los había seguido todo el tiempo.

Shaoran sintió como su corazón se retorcía en su pecho, quería salir corriendo, pedirle perdón, que regresara a su lado y ser él quien la tuviera abrazada, observando aquellos ojos y besando los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba, pero esto hacía parte de todo, de poder verla feliz por fin, sabía que si se iba en ese momento ella se sentiría mal y no era justo ya que la decisión de terminar había sido suya y debía cargar con eso.

Entre tanto…

\- Sakura, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que te hice? – Indaga Yue

\- Yue… - ella lo miró con sinceridad y él no necesitó más palabras

\- Ay hermosa… Como me gustaría que algún día lo reconsideraras – dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

\- Eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé.

La noche terminó sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran conversar aunque fuera un poco y la verdad del caso es que Sakura prefería no tenerlo muy cerca, dudaba seriamente de su autocontrol, no era lo mismo que hacerlo a través de un teléfono, pues así él no sabía cuántas veces ella suspiraba, se sonrojaba y lloraba al escucharlo.

Llegaron a casa cerca de las 2 am y Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, se preparó para dormir cuando un mensaje llegó.

\- _Hey, ¿ya estás en casa?_

\- Si, acabo de llegar, ¿por qué te fuiste tan pronto?

\- _Cansancio, y llego a casa y ya no tengo sueño ¿y tú?_

\- Bueno, pues yo pude descansar un buen rato antes de ir al restaurante, así que no estoy tan cansada.

Así que al igual que muchas ocasiones pasaron toda la noche hablando; por momentos, de tonterías sin sentido y procurando arreglar el mundo tratando que la conversación no se tornara muy seria y poder abrir heridas tan recientes entre ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días de aquellas vacaciones pasaban rápidamente entre el grupo de amigos que se reunían casi a diario en diferentes lugares, poco a poco Sakura y Shaoran se iban acercando de nuevo, siendo aquellos amigos entrañables de bromas y burlas por la torpeza de Sakura que caía en las calles resbaladizas llenas de nieve, o hacía cualquiera de las cosas que la caracterizaban.

Justo se encontraba extendida con su cara en la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría las calles y Shaoran doblándose de risa ante el espectáculo mientras procuraba levantarla, pero justo cuando ella se levantó resbaló de nuevo llevándolo a él con ella y los dos riendo como niños pequeños

\- Soy la nueva víctima de tus torpezas Kinomoto – se levantó y la ayudó a ella- Vamos por un chocolate o terminaremos congelados.

Se apresuraron hacia el primer local que encontraron y se sentaron a esperar su pedido mientras Sakura miraba por la ventana con la melancolía reflejada en su rostro, pues recordaba sus tardes en la cafetería de la esquina del parque Ueno, la última vez que habían ido allí, las palabras cursis que se dijeron ese día…

\- Monstruo, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Shaoran poniendo su mano sobre la de la castaña. Aquella mano que siempre irradiaba una calidez maravillosa. A pesar de haber estado hace unos instantes en la nieve, pero así era él, siempre cálido en todos los sentidos.

Ella observó aquella mano tratando de obligarse a si misma suprimir esos recuerdos para no pasar un momento incómodo, así que solo se armó con su mejor sonrisa y respondió.

\- Todo bien, es solo que extrañaba eso, ya sabes, estar rodeada de sol todo el tiempo es muy lindo pero también estar en casa lo es sin importar lo frío del invierno.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

\- No, no te preocupes, ¿caminamos un poco más?

\- Solo si prometes no caerte.

\- Jmmmm lo veo difícil, sabes que tengo un romance con el piso.

\- Jajajaja afortunadamente estoy yo para sujetarte.

Así terminaron de tomar su chocolate, sería la última salida que tendrían solos, pues su próximo destino sería Hong Kong.

 **¡Hola! Les cuento mis queridos amigos que ya, oficialmente, terminé de escribir esta historia y la verdad ¡no pensé que me costaría tanto! fue como abrir la caja de Pandora pero bueno... Tampoco podía dejar la historia inconclusa. Ah y por cierto, disculpas de antemano porque serán capítulos difíciles y un poco dramáticos.**

 **seguiré siempre agradeciendo su apoyo, es maravilloso para mi saber que aun me acompañan en esto.**

 **Así que... Solo nos quedan 4 capítulos, creo que al haber terminado los publicaré mas pronto. Déjenme saber en sus reviews si prefieren que publique semanalmente o más rápido.**

 **Los dejo mis queridos lectores con un abrazo gigante**

 **Ale-San**


	35. UN AÑO MAS

**Y buenooo aquí va el otro, si, creo que los publicaré mas seguido y vamos con cuenta regresiva.**

 **Faltan 3!**

 **CAPÍTULO 35**

 **UN AÑO MÁS**

Estaban felices y emocionados por emprender el viaje a Hong Kong, en esta ocasión el grupo era mas grande que la primera vez ya que se añadían Kaho y Touya al igual que Yukito y Yue pues estaban decididos a estar con Sakura hasta que regresara a Colombia.

Lastimosamente por un problema con la aerolínea tuvieron que salir en vuelos diferentes y Shaoran hizo todo lo posible por embarcarse en el mismo en que iba Sakura. Solo estaban ellos dos, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling.

\- Chicos ¿no podían escoger un vuelo más temprano? Me muero de sueño.

\- Sakurita, duermes durante el vuelo – decía Tomoyo sonriéndole con ternura

\- Mei… cambiemos los boletos – le dice Shaoran en un susurro-

\- Pero… Nooo no quiero viajar sola

\- Por favor – respondía Shaoran con ojos de cachorrito – pídeme lo que quieras ¿si?

\- Ashhhhh toma – dijo Meiling rodando los ojos y entregándole el tiquete

Ingresaron al avión y Sakura se fijó que le tocaba la silla del pasillo así que se ubicó con resignación, sabía que Meiling también quería la ventanilla así que sería egoísta pedírselo.

Se acomodó en la silla cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien pasó frente a ella, seguro Meillin a ocupar su lugar.

\- Eres un monstruo dormilón – escuchó que susurraban en su oído y al abrir los ojos allí estaba Shaoran.

\- ¡Ay! Perdón Shaoran, ¿me equivoqué de lugar? – empezó a buscar desesperada su tiquete y mirando para confirmar.

\- Hey, hey tranquila, no te equivocaste este es mi lugar.

\- Pero se supone que viajaría con Mei

\- Se suponía… Ahora viajas conmigo – respondió él levantando sus cejas mientras ella lo miraba negando con su cabeza y tratando de no reír.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, espero que me dejes dormir Li

\- Ay querida, pero eso no sucederá en ese puesto, ven, hazte en el mío, aquí podrás descansar mejor

\- Pero ¿y tú?

\- No te preocupes, yo… Leeré algo

Cambiaron sus puestos Sakura se acurrucó en el suyo y en cuestión de minutos quedó dormida, Shaoran por su parte pidió una cobija y la abrigó, mientras tomaba sus audífonos y se concentraba en la música, un rato después sintió la fina y cálida mano de Sakura tomando la suya y la miró con sorpresa, aún parecía dormida, no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar esa pequeña mano entre la suya, le hacía falta sentirla tan cerca.

Terminó por quedarse dormido también.

\- ¿Qué escuchas?

\- ¿Ah? – se sobresaltó Shaoran al escuchar esa voz tan cerca

\- Perdón, ¿te desperté? Solo pensé que tenías los ojos cerrados, como siempre te ha gustado escuchar música así – dijo Sakura visiblemente apenada

\- No te preocupes monstruo no hay problema

En ese momento ella empezó a buscar algo en su bolso y se veía frustrada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Shaoran

\- ¡No encuentro mis audífonos!

\- Ven, escuchemos juntos.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- Sakura… No digas tonterías, llevamos mucho tiempo compartiendo todo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella trataba de ponerse el pequeño aparatito.

-Pero tendrás que acercarte más.

Ella tímidamente se iba acercando a Shaoran, aunque le parecía un gesto demasiado íntimo que no era propio de la relación que ahora tenían. Pero él cuidadosamente la atrajo hasta que se recostara en su hombro.

\- Así está mejor monstruo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, tan solo escuchando aquellas melodías que estaban cargadas de recuerdos en común hasta que llegaron a su destino; se encontraron con el mayordomo de los Li que los llevó a la mansión donde todos los estaban esperando, el siguiente vuelo estaba programado para llegar en aproximadamente dos horas más.

\- ¡Sakura! – Saludó la señora Ierán al verlos descender de los vehículos – que alegría verte mi niña – decía abrazándola fuertemente.

\- Yo también me siento muy feliz de verdad – contestaba la castaña correspondiendo ese abrazo.

El resto de los recién llegados también saludaron a la señora de la casa, en ese momento se encontraban solo ellos dos, pero Hien estaba al interior de la mansión sosteniendo una conferencia telefónica por lo que no podía salir.

\- Vamos, seguramente tienen hambre y con este día tan bonito vamos a tomar el té en el jardín ¿les parece? – dijo Ierán mientras daba instrucciones a los empleados de llevar todo el equipaje a las habitaciones seleccionadas.

Empezaron a departir en el lugar, conversando, Sakura contaba sobre vida en Colombia, algunas anécdotas que había tenido en los meses pasados.

\- Señora Ierán, con su permiso, iré al aeropuerto por los demás invitados. Cualquier cosa que necesita Yung tiene las instrucciones.

\- Ve tranquilo Wei

\- Bueno, qué les parece si van y descansan un rato, todo estará listo para que almorcemos juntos, igual debo salir en la tarde a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de navidad.

\- En ese caso, ¿puedo acompañarla? Si bien traigo mis regalos creo que me faltan algunas cosas, ¿no será molestia?

\- De ninguna manera, y ¿qué les parece si también nos acompañan? – dijo Ierán dirigiéndose a Meiling y Tomoyo.

Así estarían en el primer plan del día mientras Shaoran y Eriol las escuchaban.

\- Será mejor huir mientras podamos Li, no sea que quieran que las acompañemos – decía en voz baja Eriol mientras veía reír a su amigo a su lado-

\- Creo que ahora es el momento – Con su permiso señoritas, mamá, voy a enseñarle algo a Eriol.

\- Solo huyes porque temes que te pida acompañarnos ¿no Hiragizawa? – dijo Tomoyo entrecerrando los ojos-

El hombre quedó frío en su sitio.

\- No mi amor ¿cómo dices eso?... Es solo que esto… Yo… Nosotros… -Empezó a señalar a todos lados confundido.

Todos empezaron a reír ante la actitud del muchacho mientras lentamente se alejaban del lugar.

\- Hombres, cobardes por naturaleza, si no hay nada más delicioso que ir de compras – decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos- Elegiremos tu atuendo para año nuevo Sakura, ya verás, estarás soñada…

En realidad era un excelente primer día en tierras chinas, pasado un rato más empezaron a reunirse en el comedor pero los demás no habían llegado.

\- Es muy extraño y no sería cortés empezar sin ellos – decía Ierán en tono pensativo-

Justo en ese momento ingresaban por la puerta principal con Wei encabezando el grupo y se inclinó ante sus patrones.

\- Mil disculpas señores, el vuelo de los jóvenes sufrió un retraso inesperado por cuestión de clima en Japón, pero afortunadamente pudieron llegar.

\- Buenas tardes – saludaban los recién llegados haciendo una reverencia. Sakura de inmediato se puso a su lado para hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

\- Señor Hien, señora Ierán, ellos son: Mi hermano Touya Kinomoto y su novia Kaho Mizuki, los hermanos Tsukishiro, Yue y Yukito, amigos muy cercanos a mi familia desde hace muchos años.

Los señores Li se acercaron y saludaron amablemente dándoles la bienvenida a su casa y pidiéndoles que se instalaran y los acompañaran en el almuerzo que habían preparado para ellos.

Un rato después ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Sakura entre Yue y Shaoran que se lanzaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando o emprendían pequeñas peleas verbales de las que solo Sakura se percataba.

Por su parte la castaña solo tenía deseos de levantarse y gritarles que se calmaran, se veían absolutamente ridículos y le estaban colmando la paciencia. En un momento no soportó más y se levantó de forma intempestiva hasta que se percató de que todos la miraban

\- ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? – preguntaba Ierán visiblemente preocupada-

\- No… No… Esto… - empezó a reír nerviosamente- solo… Me dio un poco de calor, si… Creo que saldré un momento a tomar aire fresco, discúlpenme por favor.

Salió del comedor, de verdad necesitaba respirar, esos dos estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos y solo un lugar le traería paz en ese momento.

Por su parte Yue y Shaoran se levantaron de la mesa también – Discúlpenme también, iré a ver si está bien – dijo Yue –

Pero Shaoran lo detuvo – Tsukishiro, no conoces mi casa, yo si sé dónde está – y sin decir más salió del comedor, no solo por Sakura, sino que estar en el mismo lugar con ese tipo era como una patada en el hígado.

Yue tomó asiento de nuevo pero por dentro se sentía arder. Esa era una gran desventaja que tenía, estaba en territorio de Li y había ido a proteger a Sakura de que pudiera hacerle más daño, pero no podía moverse con facilidad en la enorme propiedad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

\- Sakura- Dijo por fin cuando la encontró justo donde imaginaba, en el que era su lugar favorito- perdóname por favor por incomodarte.

La castaña solo lo miró, no se veía realmente enojada sino más bien, triste y eso era mil veces peor que verla enojada, pues cuando sucedía, era solo cuestión de contar un chiste malo y todo resuelto y él era el rey de los chistes malos. Pero cuando estaba triste… Sentía que le rompía el corazón.

Shaoran optó por sentarse a su lado y la escuchó suspirar – Shaoran, yo solo quiero estar tranquila, no pido más. Sabes que el tiempo se agota, me queda un poco más de una semana al lado de todos ustedes y verlos peleando y haciéndose reproches absurdos… No es mi idea en realidad.

\- Lo sé monstruo, lo sé… Pero también sabes que no me llevo bien con él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se sientan cerca? Digo…

\- Porque insiste en hacerse junto a ti y acapararte todo el tiempo y no es justo.

\- Dios, eso suena tan patético, es como si estuvieran peleando por un juguete y no lo soy.

\- A ver – dijo sentándose frente a ella – Palabra de boy Scout – llevó su mano al pecho – Haré todo lo humanamente posible por no tener ningún inconveniente con Yue pero… Solo si no me provoca

Sakura lo miró con reproche – Ya, ya, está bien. No voy a pelear con Yue. ¿Feliz?

Ahora sí la veía, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la conocía bien y sabía que estaba resistiéndose a reír más ampliamente, seguramente para no darle la victoria tan fácilmente.

\- Ahora – dijo Shaoran poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano – es mejor que regresemos, no sea que de verdad se preocupen.

\- Claro que si.

Al regresar, ya todos habían terminado y las chicas se preparaban para su tarde de compras. Mientras los hombres estaban en la sala tomando café tranquilamente.

Poco a poco las mujeres del grupo empezaban a hacerse presentes mientras emocionadas hablaban de todo lo que iban a hacer.

\- Señora, los vehículos están preparados – decía Wei-

\- Muchas gracias, ahora si chicas, vámonos.

\- Yo las acompaño – dijo Yue-

\- En ese caso, yo también voy – se levantó rápidamente Shaoran-

Touya por su parte rodaba los ojos con cansancio, sabía que esos dos estaban en una carrera de caballos a ver quien ganaba y no iba a dejar a su hermanita a merced de esos dos, además que también necesitaba comprar algunas cosas.

\- Qué dices Yuki – dijo codeando a su mejor amigo- ¿vamos?

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema – responde su sonriente amigo.

\- Perfecto – dice Ierán – Wei, otro vehículo por favor.

El mayordomo sale de la casa haciendo una leve reverencia presto a cumplir la orden de su señora.

\- ¿Y tú Eriol? – pregunta Tomoyo con cara de pocos amigos-

\- Nena… - responde mirándola como niño mimado.

\- Ay ya… Eres un cobarde – voltea fingiendo molestia – De ninguna manera se molestaba con él, pero le gustaba fingir que así era pues luego él se desvivía por "contentarla"

Partieron todos de la mansión Lí, y como se esperaba fue toda una tarde loca, entre graciosa, preocupante, exasperante y divertida. Shaoran y Yue tratando de acercarse a la castaña y Touya para impedirlo, el caso es que lograron conseguir lo que necesitaban entre los atestados centros comerciales.

El día siguiente sería la cena de navidad, toda la familia se reuniría allá de manera que había bastante gente en la mansión Li, los pequeños niños que Sakura conociera ya hace dos años estaban enormes y la abrazaban sin dejar de llamarla tía Ying fa.

Ella estaba feliz en ese ambiente, de verdad le encantaban los niños y las hermanas Li eran siempre tan amables y detallistas con ella, se empeñaban en darle cosas, maquillarla, peinarla, como si se tratara de un evento magno y ella no se molestaba si las veía tan felices.

Cuando Sakura y sus acompañantes bajaron al salón, de verdad se veía bastante gente, teniendo en cuenta que se añadía la familia de Meiling, todos la recibieron de la mejor manera mientras Ierán la tomaba de las manos y la miraba

\- Mira que bonita estás

\- Gracias señora Ierán y usted como siempre tan bella y elegante.

\- No digas esas cosas niña, estos años no vienen solos.

Entre tanto, Yue y Shaoran sostenían una conversación seria – Mira Yue, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado, eso está más que claro; el caso es que Sakura pronto tendrá que irse y sería terrible que no pudiera disfrutar por nuestras peleas tontas.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces? – respondía Yue con su tono frío e inflexible.

\- Simple, no monopolizar las situaciones, además eso sería pasarnos de fastidiosos si todo el día está con alguno de los dos encima, molestando, ella también necesita su tiempo.

\- Suena razonable, de manera que si yo estoy con ella no interrumpes y yo hago lo mismo. ¿Hecho?

\- Hecho

En ese momento Sakura se acercaba a ellos sonriendo, se sentía feliz de verlos darse la mano, seguro habían hecho las pases.

\- Estás muy linda Sakura – dijo Yue viendo como ella se sonrojaba-

\- Si, muy bonita, para ser un monstruo – añadió Shaoran-

La castaña lo miró inflando sus mejillas, por Dios, pasaba el tiempo y ella no dejaba de ser esa niña.

Cenaron, repartieron los regalos y en realidad fue una velada muy bella, llena de sorpresas, ternura, gratitud.

Los chicos se quedaron bastante decepcionados, pues ella pasó todo el tiempo con los niños, sentada en el suelo como la primera navidad que pasó allí.

Al día siguiente sería el día en la playa y el resto de tiempo estaban llenos de actividades por realizar, sin duda sería una semana muy entretenida e interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días estaban pasado tan rápido, había sido una gran semana, el paseo en la playa fue inmejorable, el ambiente de armonía y paz que se respiraba de verdad hacía que todo fuera perfecto, todos los días Ierán había preparado planes diversos para sus queridos invitados; deseaba que se sintieran a gusto y felices de poder visitar el país.

El caso es que Sakura siempre se tomaba un tiempo para ir a otro de sus lugares favoritos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie con excepción de Shaoran que cuando quería sorprenderla allí también se escabullía evitando que Yue supiera de ese lugar secreto y arruinara sus momentos juntos.

En ese momento ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro en uno de los pasillos, sentada en el piso completamente relajada y absorta en su lectura, con los audífonos puestos y tarareando aquella melodía.

\- ¿Qué escuchas?

La chica saltó del susto al sentir aquella voz – ¡Shaoran! Me vas a matar de un infarto

\- Es que tú solita te desconectas del mundo de una manera…

\- Lo sé, pero me conoces, disfruto mis ratos de soledad, además, Yue sabe ponerse algo intenso a ratos y no me mal entiendas, sabes que lo quiero mucho pero…

\- Si, lo sé, se que lo quieres mucho – dijo imitándola

\- Eres un niño grande Shaoran

\- Es que… Perdón pero me fastidia que digas que lo quieres mucho

\- Es cierto y lo sabes, es un buen amigo.

\- Pero eso no es lo que él quiere

\- Bueno, eso no es asunto mío

\- Ay Sakura…

Ella solo lo miraba fijamente; no decía nada, no era necesario, en realidad él sabía que el tema de Yue no ameritaba siquiera ser discutido pero no podía negar o evitar llenarse de celos cuando esas palabras salían de su boca. ¿Será que lo hacía a propósito? No, Sakura no era así, antes se cuidaba mucho de no herir los sentimientos de los demás.

\- bueno niña, te dejaré en paz con tu lectura – se acercó y besó su frente, ella por su parte solo cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar un poco ese contacto que aunque a su juicio era solo una señal de amistad el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca hacía que se conformara con eso.

\- Y… ¿por qué no te quedas? – Li se quedó quieto en su lugar

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"

\- Neruda, buena elección – se sentó a su lado de nuevo – bueno Kinomoto, lee, te escucharé.

\- Y ¿por qué no lees tú?

\- ¿Nunca te dije que tienes voz de hot line?

En ese momento Sakura se sonrojó profusamente mientras Shaoran reía, le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en el brazo mientras él seguía riendo

\- Heyyy eso duele, definitivamente golpeas como monstruo.

\- Pero ¿cómo vas a decir eso tan horrible? – ahora ella reía con él.

\- Solo digo la verdad. Ahora si, lee.

Así se quedaron mientras Sakura leía uno de sus favoritos, el poema 20 y sin darse cuenta Shaoran se había quedado dormido en sus piernas, ella seguía leyendo y como un acto de inercia acariciaba los cabellos castaños del hombre que se encontraba en su regazo.

Un rato después el teléfono sacó a Shaoran de su sueño, debía irse, pues tenía una reunión importante junto a su padre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era la tarde del último día del año, como era de costumbre esa noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de la familia Li y como era de esperarse también todas las chicas se encontraban encerradas en un gran cuarto preparándose para el acontecimiento.

Tomoyo había comprado un hermoso vestido para Sakura ya que ella no había preparado nada. Aunque ese día la señora Hiragizawa se mostraba un poco enferma, mas pálida de lo normal pero aún trataba de mostrarse animada ante los demás. Procuraba disimular lo mejor posible aunque su muy despistada amiga la seguía con la mirada, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- Tommy – dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando aquellas manos entre las suyas- ¿Te sucede algo? no lo sé… siento que algo te inquieta.

La joven la miró con esos ojos amatistas que solo reflejaban paz – todo está muy bien Sakurita-

\- Pero… Te he visto más pálida, casi no comes, has estado yendo al baño muy seguido y te ves cansada es como si… - la castaña se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente sorprendida – Tommy… ¿Acaso tú?

Tomoyo solo sonrió y Sakura se abalanzó a envolverla en un abrazo cargado de ternura, quería gritar de emoción, no entendía como su amiga no lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos cuando ella misma quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? ¡Dios mio Tommy es maravilloso! Voy a tener un sobrinito.

\- Sakurita, porque sinceramente estoy aterrada, no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Aun así – sonrió pero su rostro se iluminó dejando ver que estaba realmente feliz – estoy feliz, muy feliz y espero que Eriol lo tome bien.

\- ¿Tomarlo bien? ¡Se va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa!

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura, ¿Mei ya lo sabe?

\- Claro, me acompañó a ver al médico – desde el otro lado de la habitación Meiling empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

\- Si están hablando de lo que yo creo, por favor déjenme participar o me voy a ahogar con esta información sin poder decirle a nadie.

\- jajajajaj ¡Mei!

\- Es que no entiendo todo este misterio, ¡yo quiero gritar!

\- ¡Lo mismo le digo yo! – añadía Sakura-

\- Se lo diré esta noche, comenzaremos el año expandiendo nuestra familia.

En ese momento una de las hermanas Li pasaba frente a ellas y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaban hablando y se quedó mirando sorprendida a la futura madre, ella si no gozaba del mismo carácter prudente de las otras amigas y lanzó un grito que llamó la atención de las demás que corrieron para saber lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Fanren?

\- ¡Un bebé! ¡Va a tener un bebé! – decía señalando a Tomoyo quien lejos de molestarse solo se reía.

El cuarto se volvió una locura completa, todas gritaban y abrazaban a la futura mamá, de no ser porque la mansión Li era tan grande seguramente los gritos hubiese estremecido la casa. En ese momento Eriol y Shaoran pasaban por el frente de la habitación y escuchaban la algarabía.

\- Las mujeres están locas – decía Shaoran meneando la cabeza

\- Amén a eso amigo – respondía Hiragizawa sin saber que era el directo involucrado en lo que sucedía.

El caso es que terminaron de prepararse por fin, Shaoran estaba pendiente de cuando Sakura apareciera pero lastimosamente lo retenían las diferentes personas que llegaban, él era el representante de la familia en ese momento.

De pronto la vió, bajaba entre risas acompañada por todo el grupo, sonreían y hablaban entre ellas, Sakura tenía un hermoso vestido negro en estilo sirena y corte estrapple que se ceñía a su cuerpo de una manera tan, pero tan sensual y a su vez elegante, las joyas todas combinaban y una pequeña carterita plateada.

Él solo podía mirarla, se sentía en una de esas películas donde todo se detiene alrededor cuando aparece la protagonista y si, quería hacer lo mismo que había visto, esperarla al finalizar la escalera y brindarle su mano para acompañarla, lastimosamente alguien ya se había adelantado en la tarea.

Yue.

La tomó de la mano con tal delicadeza, ella mientras tanto sonreía y él le decía algo al oído que la hizo reír un poco más. Se veía tan diferente, recordaba a aquella niña tímida que fuera por primera vez a su casa y que se ocultaba para que no se vieran sus piernas, ahora era totalmente diferente, elegante, dueña de sí misma, caminaba con porte y elegancia; claro, durante ese tiempo fuera se había acostumbrado a asistir a muchos eventos sociales que requerían ese tipo de presentación, así que no era de extrañar.

\- Joven Li – llamaba su atención el anciano con quien hablaba.

\- Ehhh si, discúlpeme, de verdad es una propuesta muy interesante que sin duda estudiaremos luego, esta noche es para disfrutar así que nada de negocios. Son bienvenidos.

Justo cuando se iba a dirigir hacia donde ellos estaban fue abordado de nuevo por un empresario con quien habían hecho una alianza hacía poco tiempo, Sakura por su parte le lanzaba miradas de soslayo ¿lo estaba provocando? Pues si era así, lo estaba logrando y no le gustaba para nada la manera como Yue se acercaba a ella, como ponía su mano en la espalda de la joven o la tomaba por la cintura.

\- Joven Li, permítame presentarle a mi familia. Mi esposa Hui Ying y mi hija mayor Kumiko.

\- Mucho gusto – decía la señora quien junto a su hija hacían una reverencia al anfitrión, pero esa chica lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y él notó que la conocía de algún lugar.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mi Xiao-Lang? – dijo la chica-

\- Pues… Si, me pareces conocida pero no logro recordar.

\- Ella dice que estudiaron juntos en la preparatoria – intervino el padre – espero no le parezca imprudente-

\- No, no, para nada, ya te recuerdo, estabas en el otro grupo, el salón de al lado; claro que sí, solías estar con Zheng casi todo el tiempo.

\- Si… - a esa altura ya estaban solos, los padres de ella los habían dejado solos – A todas estas, siento mucho lo que sucedió con ella, de verdad quedé en shock cuando me enteré.

\- No te preocupes por eso, es un pasado muy muy bien enterrado, la verdad fue una suerte que eso hubiese sucedido, ella no era para mi definitivamente.

\- Lo sé, tamaña tontería, haberte dejado…

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de la chica, en realidad no aparentaba su edad que era la misma de Shaoran pues tenía unos rasgos muy finos y era de baja estatura pero su rostro era hermoso y un cuerpo muy armonioso.

\- _Muy bien Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres jugar? Yo también puedo_ – pensaba viendo como la ojiverde lo observaba del otro lado del salón.

Toda la velada estuvieron con sus respectivas parejas, pero ambos (Yue y la recién llegada Kumiko) veían como se miraban mutuamente tratando de disimular. Pasó el tiempo de la cena, una banda interpretaba unas maravillosas baladas y piezas de jazz, el ambiente era muy ameno, muy diferente de cuando estuvo la última vez allí con la situación de Lin, aunque ahora había otra, pero se suponía que no debía preocuparse por eso, al fin y al cabo se suponía que debían seguir sus vidas sin importar como o con quién decidieran hacerlo.

Antes de la media noche Sakura se sentía bastante cansada, a pesar de estar acostumbrada ya a estar en zapatos altos a causa de su trabajo, esos que había elegido Tomoyo eran verdadera tortura china. La verdad es que desde hacía un buen rato estaba sola, charlando con diferentes personas, pero Shaoran seguía con la misma chica. Así que solo suspiró.

\- _¿Supongo que así son las cosas ahora no?_

Bailó una pieza más con Yue, de verdad era excelente compañero que siempre encontraba la manera de hacer las cosas mas amenas.

\- Yue, discúlpame, voy a descansar un rato, ahora vuelvo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me sentaré en aquel pasillo que está solo y aprovecho para quitarme un rato los zapatos.

El pasillo estaba realmente oscuro, pero mejor así, empezó a caminar, se quitó uno de los zapatos dando pequeños saltitos para quitarse el otro y sintió que su cuerpo tropezó con algo… ¿alguien?

\- ¡Perdón! Por favor disculpe es que está muy oscuro y me distraje un poco.

\- Monstruo torpe – responde Shaoran-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tan solo y en esta oscuridad…

\- Solo quería descansar un poco, la verdad es agotador estarle sonriendo a toda esta gente todo el tiempo.

Encendió una de las luces – ¿y tú?

Ella solo le mostró los zapatos levantando los hombros despreocupadamente y los dos reían.

\- Uy quedaste como 20 cm más pequeña, eres una enana.

\- Te aprovechas porque eres enorme.

En el fondo se podía escuchar a la perfección la música.

\- No hemos bailado una sola – dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano-

\- Tienes razón, aprovechemos que nadie nos molesta

Así fue, aquellos minutos bailaron y rieron, Sakura tropezó varias veces lo que impulsaba a Shaoran a bromear con ella como siempre lo habían hecho, pero empezó a sonar una canción. Una que ella conocía muy bien

(Por favor escuchar "all i ask" de Adele)

Se abrazó a Shaoran recostando su cabeza en su pecho, tal vez esa sería la última noche que estarían así; si algo había podido entender es que al parecer no estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

El temor, la angustia y el amor eran latentes en ese pequeño espacio en el que estaban ellos dos, su pequeño pedacito de mundo en esos momentos que era testigo de esa despedida silenciosa.

Bailaban en total silencio y él la abrazaba como si se fuera a escapar mientras ella cantaba suavemente el coro de la canción.

 _"_ _All i ask is/ Todo lo que pido es que_

 _If This is my last night with you/ Si es mi última noche contigo_

 _Hold me like i´m more than just a friend/ sostenme como si fuera más que solo una amiga_

 _Give me a memory I can use/ dame un recuerdo que pueda usar_

 _Take me by the hand while we do/ Tómame de la mano mientras hacemos_

 _What lovers do / lo que los amantes hacen_

 _It matters how this ends/ Es importante cómo termine_

 _Cause ¿what if I never love again?/ porque ¿que pasa si no vuelvo a amar de nuevo?"_

Él la escuchaba cantar y era exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando, quizá era la última vez, el últmo baile, nunca más la tendría en sus brazos de esa manera, no porque no volvieran a verse, sino porque era cuestión de tiempo para que ella encontrara el hombre para ella, aunque quizá él nunca volvería a amar de nuevo y de esa manera.

Sakura por su parte quería aferrarse a él, no se sentía capaz de soltarlo y no hablaba de soltarlo físicamente, sino a su recuerdo, a su amado Shaoran, el amor de su vida.

Él se separó de ella un momento, la miró y lo supo; era ese momento, ahora o nunca.

Atrapó sus labios que lo recibieron gustosos, tanto tiempo sin sentirla temblar en sus brazos hasta que las tibias lágrimas de ella empezaron a recorrer su rostro mezclándolas con las suyas, ambos tenían completamente claro que podía ser la última vez.

Se separaron tratando de respirar, Sakura procuraba que sus sollozos no se escucharan, así que solo soltó las manos que la sostenían sin mirarlo de nuevo, tomó sus zapatos y regresó al salón. En pocos minutos ese año terminaría, al igual que su historia.

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, como les pregunté y en su mayoría respondieron que si publicara más pronto, pues aquí está y como les advertí... No son capítulos felices, de aquí en adelante se hacen saltos temporales aún más amplios y... Pues ya verán.**

 **Abrazos para todos y gracias por sus reviews. Por cierto: publiqué así de pronto porque mañana actualizo "es solo un buen negocio" y no tendría tiempo para editarlos ambos, ese es el motivo. El próximo capítulo saldrá el martes como siempre (o como soy tan llevada de mi parecer puede que sea antes, no lo sé XD)**

 **Como les dije también, ya terminé de escribirla y por ahí escribí un epílogo... Pero depende de ustedes si lo subo o no muajaajajaj (soy mala lo sé)**

 **Vamos a ver si me ayudan a decidirme por publicarlo. :D**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Ale-San**


	36. ¿UN NUEVO AMOR?

**¡CUENTA REGRESIVA!**

 **¡FALTAN 2!**

 **CAPÍTULO 36**

 **¿UN NUEVO AMOR?**

Nuevamente estaban en aquel aeropuerto, ahora con toda la familia Li despidiéndola para regresar a Colombia; el día anterior no habían hablado con Shaoran, solo se miraban y se sonreían con tristeza. No mas despedidas, no más palabras, no más tortura.

Una vez más se despidió de todos, solo Touya la acompañaría hasta que ella abordada el vuelo y lo prefería de esa manera, ya bastante difícil le había sido tratar de disimular ante todas esas personas además de saber que él no estaba con ella, "algo de último momento" se había presentado y no había ido al aeropuerto.

Abrazó a su hermano prometiéndole que se verían muy pronto y abordó su vuelo. Si, adiós Hong Kong, adiós Shaoran.

Por su parte el ambarino se había refugiado en la oficina, sabía que nadie lo molestaría allí y podría abrir con más calma el papel que había dejado Sakura para él con Wei y que no se había atrevido a leer en casa; demasiadas personas a su alrededor siendo espectadores de cómo se desmoronaba de nuevo.

Decidió no ir al aeropuerto, no quería verla llorar y cada vez que ella partía era un golpe difícil para él. Sentado en su oficina con la puerta cerrada tomó el pedacito de papel con instrucciones específicas, allí estaba el anillo que él le dejó cuando terminaron y una dedicatoria. Sonrió, Sakura tenía esa bendita manía de ponerle banda sonora a todo lo que hacía o sucedía.

"I will Always love you (whitney houston)" (porfa escúchenla también)

\- Ay Kinomoto, definitivamente me quieres hacer llorar como niña – y al decir esto la imaginó sonriendo frente a él cuando decía ese tipo de cosas.

¿El papel? Sencillo, solo era un verso de Shakespeare: Soneto 116 _"No es amor el amor que al percibir un cambio cambia o que obliga al distanciado a distanciarse ¡Oh no! Es un faro inmóvil que contempla las tempestades y no se estremece jamás"_

Suspiró, él era el que se había quebrado, había sido él quien ante la tempestad se había rendido.

\- Se feliz mi niña – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, esperando que se las llevara el viento y cumplieran su deseo. Verla feliz, con o sin él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No importaba lo cómodo que tratara de ser el avión; ese viaje era infernalmente largo, trataba de masajearse el cuello para sentir un poco de descanso mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto, sola por fin, aunque sentía que ya había llorado lo suficiente, era como si sus ojos se hubiesen secado y se negaran a derramar una sola lágrimas más.

\- ¡Saku! – escuchó los gritos a lo lejos y sonrió, eran Anthony y Mayra que la esperaban y que felicidad sintió, por más que su mente se lo dijera, la verdad era que no quería estar sola.

\- Ayyy ¿ahora qué pasó? – dijo Mayra en cuanto la vió poniendo sus manos en la cintura, sí, a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada – Lo sabía, nena – se acercó y la abrazó – pero no te preocupes, sabíamos que eso sucedería y tenemos el antídoto.

Sakura sonrió negando con la cabeza, quién sabe qué estaba pasando por esas cabecitas locas.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Sakura

\- ¡Chocolates y Karaoke! – gritaron al unísono.

\- Yeiiiiiii

\- Ya verás Kinomoto, vamos a comer chocolate de tal manera que o nos mata el desamor o nos mata la migraña

Salieron los tres entre risas del aeropuerto, ella había llegado un viernes, toda la empresa estaba de vacaciones así que tendrían todo el fin de semana para descansar y disfrutar.

De manera que los días pasaban, a veces lentos y tortuosos y mucho más porque al regresar a su rutina se encontraría con sus queridos compañeros, pero su horrible jefa que gracias a la ausencia de Sakura tenía todo en unas condiciones terribles de descuido, su correo estaba a reventar tenía casi 500 mensajes pues su jefa había sido incapaz de responder las solicitudes.

Así que esos primeros días se quedaba en la oficina hasta tarde tratando de ponerse al día con todo lo que había quedado, parecía duro pero era mejor para ella, no le daba tiempo de sentir su tristeza y cuando llegaba a casa el sueño la vencía y así pasaban los días.

 **Dos semanas después.**

El teléfono de la oficina sonaba insistentemente, cuando por fin logró contestar se encontró con que era Yue quien se comunicaba, como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Que bueno escucharte, ¿cómo estás?

\- _Bien, cansado en realidad ¿y tú?_

\- Bien también, ya logré ponerme al día con todo lo que estaba atrasado.

\- _Sakura, sabes que me gustan las cosas al grano ¿no?_

\- Si, dime qué sucede.

\- _Me propusieron un traslado y Colombia es una de las opciones_.

Sakura se quedó callada por completo, no sabía qué decir.

\- _Sakura…. ¿Estás ahí?_

\- Si, si, perdón. ¿Y las otras opciones cuáles son?

\- _New York, Londres, Roma._

\- Ya veo…

\- _Sakura_ – él respiró profundo – _no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas, tú conoces muy bien mis intenciones contigo, pero no es ese el motivo que me mueve para decidir el lugar al que quiero ir._

\- ¿Entonces?

\- _Pues… Eres mi amiga en primer lugar y me agrada tu compañía, además, me gustó el país, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que no estés sola._

\- Yue, pero tú también conoces mi posición al respecto

\- _Lo sé, precisamente por eso digo que no quiero hacerlo por ese motivo, yo conozco bien tu respuesta, pero tampoco deseo que te sientas incómoda u obligada si decido ir allá, por eso quería conocer tu opinión._

\- Por eso no te preocupes, sabes que mi cariño por ti es genuino pero simplemente no quiero que te crees falsas expectativas, solo eso.

\- _En ese caso… te avisaré qué pasa._

\- Está bien, estaré al pendiente, cuídate mucho.

Terminaron la llamada pero Sakura quedó inquieta, ¿cómo era posible que Yue estaba dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de sacrificio aún cuando no eran más que amigos?

En ese momento la llegada de su jefa la interrumpió.

\- Que bueno que la señorita terminó de hacer su visita telefónica – dijo con ironía-

\- Ana María, no estaba haciendo visita, era una llamada importante de Japón. Uno de mis amigos que planea venir a vivir a Colombia.

\- En todo caso Sakura, me parece el colmo que estés en esas cuando tenemos tanto trabajo por hacer.

\- _¿Tenemos?_ – pensó Sakura, hasta donde ella sabía todo su trabajo estaba al día

\- Discúlpame pero no se de qué hablas.

La aludida arrojó unas carpetas en su escritorio - mira, son las bases de datos de los proveedores con quienes debemos empezar las negociaciones para los programas anuales pensé que sabías eso.

\- Claro que se qué es, pero se supone que es tu trabajo, ¿no?

\- Lo sé, pero estaré ocupada y debes ayudarme.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, trataba a toda costa no perder la calma, mucho menos con ella, pues cuando alguien le decía algo empezaba a llorar y armaba un espectáculo lamentable y Sakura detestaba eso.

De manera que empezó a acomodar las carpetas que su jefa había tirado, no le quedaba de otra que hacer ese trabajo y programar su agenda para cumplir con eso, pero en ese momento ingresó Ana Milena con paso firme.

\- Hola Sakurita que gusto saludarte – se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla y apenas si miró a Ana María saludándola con un poco de frialdad.

\- Hola Anami, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien linda, venía de una reunión en el área de producción y pensé en pasar a saludarte – en eso, la amable señora repara en las carpetas que Sakura estaba acomodando- ¿Qué haces tú con esos archivos? – preguntó mirando a la otra mujer

\- Ayyy verás Anami – empezó a responder nerviosamente la jefa de Sakura – Sabes que Sakurita es tan amable que se ofreció a ayudarme con este trabajo.

Sakura la miró directo a los ojos con una expresión no muy cálida ¿cómo era posible que pudiera mentir de semejante manera tan descarada? Pero era mejor seguirle el juego, detestaba tener conflictos o problemas con alguien.

\- Si Anami, yo… Puedo ayudar con esto.

Pero Ana Milena no era tonta y captó lo que estaba sucediendo, de manera que retiró las carpetas de las manos de Sakura y las entregó a Ana María.

\- Lastimosamente mi querida Sakura, es un trabajo que no puedes hacer, porque he dado instrucciones precisas de que solo la coordinadora de bienestar, es decir Ana Maria, puede asistir a estas reuniones; ya sabes, cualquier error o cualquier negociación incorrecta cae bajo su responsabilidad, por eso lo correcto es que lo haga ella misma.

Terminó de decir poniendo las carpetas en manos de la aludida. Esta se sentó un poco desconcertada y empezó con su show, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sollozaba como niña pequeña mientras Anami rodaba los ojos con cansadio y Anthony al otro lado contenía una carcajada.

Sakura por su parte no era capaz de verla llorar, no podía creer que en realidad alguien pudiera fingir esos sentimientos, seguramente algo le sucedía a Ana María y se sentía mal por no poder ayudarla.

\- ¡Ya basta Ana María! – Anamilena levantó su voz de tal manera que Sakura y Anthony quedaron petrificados – ¡me tienes harta! Por todo te pones a llorar y siempre hay una excusa diferente.

\- Es que no me comprendes, terminé con mi novio – decía la otra aun llorando

\- ¡No me interesa! Sinceramente me importa un comino en este momento, te portas como todo menos como una profesional, si de mi dependiera hace mucho tiempo estarías fuera de esta compañía. Ahora – dijo golpeando la mesa de Sakura con las palmas de sus manos – si yo me llego a enterar que te metes con Sakura de nuevo y buscas explotarla para que haga Tú trabajo, te las vas a ver conmigo directamente y puede que no te eche pero me voy a encargar de que desees irte por tus propios medios ¿Entendido?

Ana María había dejado de llorar y miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos a la mujer frente a ella, recogió sus carpetas con cara de niña regañada y salió de la oficina. El silencio era sepulcral. El suspiro de Anami se hizo presente.

\- Chicos, discúlpenme por eso pero es la única manera de poner en su sitio a esta abusiva, si no fuera por la persona que ordenó su contratación ella no estaría acá, en todo caso, Sakura, no tienes por qué permitir que te atropelle ni hacer lo que a ella le corresponde, gana casi 4 veces tu salario, no es justo que te sobrecargue de trabajo y no me lo niegues que a pesar de estar ocupada me doy cuenta de todo.

\- Perdón Anami, es que no me gusta tener problemas y… Pues Yo…

\- Nada señorita, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo. Cuídense chicos

Y salió de la oficina así sin mas mientras los otros dos se miraban un poco desconcertados, hasta que empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Ya era tiempo de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a esa abusiva – decía Anthony continuando con su trabajo.

En fin, ese era el único asunto que en realidad la deprimía, tener que lidiar con esa mujer.

Las cosas parecieron estar en paz un tiempo, pero luego volvían a su rutina y así pasaban los días y las semanas.

¿Shaoran? Pues Ellos seguían como siempre, hablando noches enteras de cualquier tontería, pero al igual desde que terminaron nunca hablaban de su relación fallida, si algo tenían "claro" es que estarían ahí, siempre, el uno para el otro.

Sakura pensaba en el momento en que consiguiera alguien más y quizá ella también debía empezar a pensar en esa idea, agradecía sobre manera la compañía de sus amigos pero también era momento de pasar la página o de arrancarla definitivamente si era posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran por su parte pasaba sus días entre reuniones y papeleos, afortunadamente, Hien cada día iba reintegrándose a sus labores de manera paulatina lo que dejaba un poco de tiempo libre a su hijo. El asunto es que había empezado a llevarse bien con la hija de su socio, Kumiko, resulta que después de la noche de año nuevo habían empezado a verse más seguido pues la muchacha estaba en las reuniones con su padre al igual que Shaoran.

La verdad es que la chica era muy agradable, graciosa, inteligente; nada que ver con la torpe e inocente Sakura. A esta chica a leguas se notaba que no se dejaba manipular de nadie a pesar de tener un carácter afable que resultada muy atractivo a Shaoran.

Ya estaban llegando al verano, ese primer semestre del año había sido difícil pero al parecer ambos (Sakura y Shaoran) se estaban adaptando a ser amigos de nuevo, amigos y solamente eso.

Así que, ¿qué de malo tenía el querer rehacer su vida? Ya había pasado un año desde que habían terminado con Sakura y la verdad es que la opción de Kumiko no le parecía desagradable en ninguna manera.

Justo ese día habían quedado en salir a almorzar, así que no se sorprendió cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta y aquella voz preguntando si podía pasar.

\- Claro, pasa, espérame un momento, me preparo y salimos. Ah por cierto, hay un documento que necesita tu firma, así que aprovechemos ¿no?

\- ¿Un documento? – Indagaba Kumiko –

\- Si, recuerda que en la última reunión saliste antes y quedó pendiente tu firma, aquí lo tengo.

La chica caminó hacia el escritorio del ambarino y se puso a su lado mientras él le enseñaba dónde firmar. Ella observó rapidamente una foto donde él se encontraba al lado de una chica muy bella con vestido verde, se veían muy felices.

\- Perdón Shaoran, ¿quién es es ella?

Él observó la foto y suspiró sin darse cuenta – ella es… Mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, seguramente la recuerdas, estuvo aquí en fin de año, hacía parte del grupo de visitantes japoneses.

\- Ah si, la chica del vestido negro, muy hermosa.

\- Exactamente, la misma.

La muchacha se apresuró a firmar el documento pero en su mente quedó esa imagen; no, definitivamente ella no era solo "la mejor amiga" tenía claro que ahí había pasado algo y no era algo pequeño, así que trataría de averiguarlo y tomar cartas en el asunto si quería que su relación con Shaoran pasara al siguiente nivel.

Unas dos semanas más pasaron desde que Kumiko empezara a investigar más sobre Sakura, se apoyaba en la información que sacaba de las hermanas Li poco a poco y se encendieron sus alarmas; tal y como lo supuso, la tal Sakura no era simplemente una amiga, era una historia muy intensa la que habían tenido y lo peor del caso es que estaban en contacto permanente. Que ganas de sufrir la de esos dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Se lamentaba en ese momento de no haber desayunado, pero estaba tan ridiculamente ocupada que no había tenido tiempo, debía entregar una información para antes de que la mañana terminara, de repente vió en su facebook una nueva solicitud de amistad.

Por curiosidad ingresó a revisar, era un chica que se le hacía conocida… Pero no recordaba de dónde, así que sin más, la agregó.

Continuó concentrada en su trabajo cuando vió que aquella no tan desconocida le estaba escribiendo y decidió responderle, siempre le había parecido sumamente descortés dejar de contestar los mensajes así que la saludó e inició la conversación.

\- _Hola, eres Sakura Kinomoto ¿cierto?_

\- Hola, si. ¿Nos conocemos?

\- _No se si me recuerdas, en la fiesta de año nuevo en la mansión Li._

Sakura se detuvo un momento para tratar de recordar hasta que lo hizo; claro que si, colgada del brazo de Shaoran casi toda la velada.

\- Hagamos algo, estoy un poco ocupada, ¿te molestaría si te hablo en… No lo sé, una hora?

\- _Claro, no hay problema, aquí ya es algo tarde así que estoy desocupada._

\- Ok. Gracias

Sakura se apresuró con su trabajo, le causaba curiosidad por qué aquella desconocida la había agregado y ahora le hablaba. Afortunadamente terminó antes de una hora y puso todo en orden. Ahora sí tendría un poco de tiempo para enfocarse en la conversación.

\- Hola, ¿estás ahí? – preguntaba Sakura-

\- _Claro, eres muy amable en hablarme de nuevo, comprendo que debes estar en tu trabajo ¿no es así? Disculpa mis descortesía, soy Kumiko Wang, sucede que aquella vez no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de hablar pero he oido maravillas de ti_.

\- ¿En serio? – la chica parecía muy amable en realidad, así que Sakura se dejó de prevenciones.

\- _Claro que si, además eres muy valiente al haber ido a un país tan lejano de cultura tan diferente, te admiro de verdad._

\- No digas eso, es una experiencia que vale la pena vivir, nada fácil debo decir.

\- _Seguramente tuviste que hacer muchos sacrificios para hacerlo ¿no?_

¿A qué iba esa pregunta? La verdad es que Sakura tenía muy poca o ninguna malicia y nunca se daba cuenta de cuando le decían cosas con otra intención.

\- _Ehmm… Si, es como todo, cuando tomas una decisión hay muchas otras cosas a las que renuncias por esa elección ¿no crees?_

\- Si, te comprendo, justo ahora estoy pensando algo como eso. No se si podrías ayudarme

\- _Si consideras que puedo hacerlo, no hay ningún problema._

\- Sucede que soy una profesional, pero… No sé, ultimamente he pensado en darle otro rumbo a mi vida, aunque me da temor dejar de lado mi profesión.

\- _Y ¿cuál es esa otra opción si se puede saber?_

\- Casarme y consolidar un hogar.

\- _¡Ah que bueno! Es algo muy lindo de verdad_ – Sakura en cierto modo se alegró, si ella estaba planeando casarse era porque había alguien en su vida, seguramente Shaoran era solo un buen amigo, porque él nunca le había hablado de ella.

\- _Si, lo sé, cuando el amor te llega así de golpe..._

\- Te entiendo a la perfección, pero entonces temes dejar de lado la vida que has llevado hasta ahora ¿no? Pero bueno, tú puedes hacer un balance y saber si valdrá la pena el tomar esa decisión.

\- _Ay… Es que, es un hombre soñado, de verdad, como pocos por no decir único y estoy segura que será el mejor esposo del mundo._

En ese momento Sakura sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, un presentimiento que se coló en su pecho estrujando con fuerza su corazón, dejó de sentir el piso pero no sabía de dónde había salido eso así que continuó con la conversación.

\- Bueno, pues es una verdadera suerte que hayas encontrado a alguien así, te felicito.

\- _Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que concuerdas conmigo, le conoces._

Ahora sí se estaba quedando sin aire, solo esperaba el golpe que para ella sería mortal mientras aquella mujer seguía hablándole.

\- _Se trata de Shaoran, es un verdadero príncipe azul._

Ahí fue, los que creen que "el dolor del corazón" es solo símbólico se equivocaban, en ese mismo momento ella, Sakura Kinomoto había dejado de respirar, sentía su cuerpo totalmente congelado y tenía que salir allí, se asfixiaba, así que corrió al baño y se echó agua en la cara, no había una sola lágrima, no podía llorar pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento superaba lo que pudiese haber sentido en el pasado.

En ese momento ingresó una llamada de Shaoran.

\- _Hola monstruo_.

\- Hola

\- _¿Te pasa algo, estás bien?_

\- No me pasa nada, por lo menos nada que no sepas, sabes que te cuento todo, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

El joven Shaoran guardó silencio un momento, lo que hizo que Sakura pensara que él estaba admitiendo lo sucedido pero en realidad significaba que él no tenía idea a qué iban los reclamos de Sakura.

\- _No te escuchas bien, dime ¿qué te pasa?_

\- Nada Shaoran y a propósito, permíteme desearte toda la felicidad del mundo, de verdad es bueno que puedas rehacer tu vida, solo pensé que confiabas un poco más en mi.

\- _Hey hey, hey, ¿qué pasa?_

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes? Ah bueno, creo que no soy la persona correcta en decirtelo entonces, habla con… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Kumiko? Ella te refrescará la memoria, a mí, déjame en paz.

Colgó el teléfono cuando en realidad lo que quería era estrellarlo contra la pared.

Regresó a su oficina; se sentía congelada, estaba pálida y seguía trabajando como si nada. Se rehusó a almorzar aduciendo tener demasiado trabajo y no sentirse del todo bien, se le dificultaba cada vez mas fingir una sonrisa ante los que venían a invitarla a almorzar, pero Mayra se preocupó cuando no la vio en el comedor, así que al terminar se dirigió a su oficina que extrañamente tenía la puerta cerrada.

\- Sakura, soy yo – dijo con voz suave

La chica suspiró, no sabía como evadirla, no quería seguirla molestando con el mismo tema, esta vez quería simplemente encerrarse y maldecir al mundo, a la vida, al destino y sí, a Shaoran.

\- Sak, se que algo pasa, no me lo ocultes, abre por favor.

Así lo hizo, entre más tiempo pasara Mayra en su puerta más sospecharían los demás que algo sucedía.

\- Hola May, discúlpame es que he estado muy ocupada, es todo.

\- Siéntate Sakura - La joven obedeció – Sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me creas idiota, no me salgas con esa tontería del trabajo y mírame cuando te hablo por favor – La castaña estaba "concentrada" en su trabajo.

Sakura evitaba la mirada de aquellos ojos negros, pues sabía que si la miraba se derrumbaría ante ella.

\- Saku, por favor, confía en mi – insistió la amiga tomando su mano y entonces una pequeña y solitaria lágrima corrió por las mejillas de la castaña.

\- May, no es nada, es solo mi estupidez, mis deseos, mi… - suspiró-

\- Es Shaoran ¿no?

\- En realidad no, él… Solo está haciendo lo que debe hacer, el problema soy yo que insisto en vivir aferrada a un recuerdo, a un anhelo, a una ilusión. Hace un rato hablé con una chica que conocí en China y justamente estaba todo el tiempo con Shaoran y simplemente me dijo que estaban juntos, Shaoran está siguiendo con su vida y yo sigo aquí estancada.

\- Ay amiga, la verdad es que no se qué decirte y es que en realidad me parece un acto de masoquismo extremo que sigan siendo amigos como si nada después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, eso no es bueno y va a terminar mal Saku.

\- Pero yo… No puedo dejarlo, prometí estar siempre a su lado y compartir su felicidad y si esto… Si ella es su felicidad, yo estaré a su lado.

\- Por Dios, o eres una santa o la mujer más estúpida del mundo, sea lo que sea aquí estaré contigo pero me duele ver lo que sucederá si insistes en continuar con esto. Te traeré algo de té ¿si? Eso y le pediré a la chef que guarde un almuerzo para ti y puedas comer más tarde cuando te sientas mejor.

\- May gracias, de verdad.

Continuó trabajando para tratar de despejar su mente mientras su móvil sonaba con insistencia pero no quería contestar, otra cosa sucedía con el teléfono de su oficina que debía contestar siempre, así que cada vez que sonaba rogaba porque no fuera él.

Se acercaba el final de su jornada y se apresuraba para salir, quería llegar a su casa y no sabía… Quizá darse una borrachera monumental que la dejara idiota por un buen rato y no pensar en lo que estaba pensando, se sentía el ser más infortunado del planeta, el amor al parecer no era para ella.

\- Sak, ¿nos vamos juntas? – llegaba Mayra a su puerta

Sakura le sonrió, tomó sus cosas y salió con su amiga.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunta Mayra

\- Justo estaba pensando eso, una borrachera monumental cual nunca he tenido en mi vida.

\- Mañana es sábado, ¿por qué no?

\- May… Era una broma

\- ¡Ay vamos! Pasamos por el supermercado y compramos cualquier tontería para comer y…

\- Y mañana amaneceremos con un dolor de cabeza del demonio y un malestar que nos hará sentir peor que ahora, no, creo que no es un buen negocio, pero si de planes suicidas hablamos, vamos a ver películas románticas, las más tristes que encontremos.

\- Jajajajaja debes ser como una de esas Kamikaze de la segunda guerra mundial. Está bien, me apunto, pero entonces iré a mi casa por algo de ropa y llego después.

\- Dale.

Pero antes de que llegaran al vehículo de la ruta, nuevamente Shaoran llamando y ya no quería evadirlo más.

\- Hola – dijo con cansancio

\- _Sakura, escúchame por favor, no sé qué te dijo Kumiko pero todo esto es un mal entendido_

\- Shaoran… Es tu vida, y tú decides qué o con quién deseas pasarla, me duele mucho pensar que no confías en mi, es todo.

\- _Sakura, no es que no confíe en ti es solo…_

\- No digas nada, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones y la verdad no deseo hablar contigo ahora. Pon en orden tus ideas y cuando lo hagas quizá ya tenga deseos de hablar de nuevo. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono sin más, le escribió a su hermano y amigas para decirles que no la llamaran pues estaría apagado y así lo hizo, no quería más contacto con nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era casi media noche y allí estaban ellas, en la sala de la casa de Sakura llorando como niñas pequeñas, con comida por el piso y latas de cerveza.

Veían Titanic, si perfecta para llorar así la hayas visto 1000 veces y mucho más ellas que tenían las emociones a flor de piel después de haber visto dos películas más.

Pero algo extraño sucedió cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonando. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? Las dos se miraban entre ellas asustadas, era muy extraño y estando solas. Mayra corrió a su bolso y sacó un spray de gas pimienta, era mejor estar preparadas.

Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente pero cuando vio quién había frente a ella la abrió de par en par y se abrazó a su cuello.

\- ¡Yue! Que bueno que estés aquí – él obviamente correspondió el abrazo pero de inmediato la alejó.

\- Sakura ¿qué pasa? Te estoy llamando hace mucho rato, tu celular, tu teléfono está apagado, también el portero llamó y me preocupé muchísimo.

La castaña sonreía nerviosa y miró a su apartamento, todo era un tiradero, las latas de cerveza alrededor, la comida, ellas tiradas en el piso con cojines, nada bonito.

\- Yue perdón, es que no fue un buen día y aprovechando que mañana no tenemos que ir a la oficina decidimos hacer pues… Una noche de chicas – sonreía incómoda.

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo me interesa saber que estás bien.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – dijo al verlo dar la media noche para irse

\- Para el hotel que queda aquí cerca.

\- Mmmmm pero es muy tarde, si no te incomoda puedes quedarte aquí.

\- ¿No te incomoda a ti?

\- No te lo estaría ofreciendo, anda pasa.

Sakura y Mayra empezaron a limpiar rapidamente, de verdad se sentía avergonzada de las condiciones en que la había encontrado, además con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta gigantesca, su cabello recogido en una moña alta y con los lentes puestos, pues le molestaba la luz del televisor.

Yue se quedó mirandola divertido por un momento

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras y te ríes? – preguntó Sakura con aire de indignación.

\- Es que ahora si te ves mas parecida a la pequeña Sakura que conocí.

Ella se miró de arriba abajo y se sonrojó, en realidad no había tenido en cuenta de las fachas en las que anadaba.

Se dedicaron a hablar hasta el amanecer, la verdad es que no había imaginado que la llegada de Yue le cayera tan bien, había llegado en buen momento.

Aprovecharon el sábado para descansar de la nochecita que habían pasado el viernes, cuando Mayra y Sakura se levantaron encontraron el apartamento en perfecto orden y Yue en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Sakura se veía realmente apenada de que su huesped se estuviera tomando esas molestias, aunque la verdad del caso es que no se sentía muy bien, no habían sido pocas las cervezas de la noche anterior.

\- Sakura – llamaba Yue desde la cocina – lo mejor es que se preparen, el almuerzo casi está listo.

Almorzaron y Mayra se fue para su apartamento dejando a Yue y Sakura solos, cuando el recién llegado se aseguró de estarlo se sentó frente a su amiga y tomó sus manos.

\- Ahora si, dime ¿qué pasó?

Sakura lo miró directo a los ojos, sabía que no podía decirle cualquier cosa, además que de verdad necesitaba un amigo en esos momentos.

\- Es solo que ayer me enteré de algo y… La verdad me está afectando mucho.

\- Shaoran supongo – respondió el otro mostrando desagrado en su rostro.

\- Yo tengo que seguir adelante Yue, no puedo quedarme esperando que suceda algo que está claro no sucederá más y seguir llorando por un pasado que se me fue de las manos.

Ahora si empezó a llorar, lo que no había logrado desde que habló con Kumiko. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Yue que la abrazó sin decir nada, sabía que no era momento de reproches o consejos que quizá ni escucharía, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, porque nada es eterno, incluso el amor ¿no es así?

 **Y siiiii mátenmeee, advertí que estos últimos capítulos no serían bonitos, ya solo faltan 2! ahhh y obvio el epílogo que todavía no me convencen de publicar (jejejeje)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus visitas y reviews, sopórtenme tan solo estos dos capítulos más.**

 **Ahhh por cierto, no sé si les había contado que estoy haciendo un playlist en Youtube con todos estos hits tristongos jejeje creo que estará listo para la próxima publicación. Ahora si.**

 **Abrazos grandes para todos.**

 **Ale-San**


	37. EL DÍA QUE DIJE ADIÓS

**CUENTA REGRESIVA: ¡FALTA UNO!**

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

 **EL DÍA QUE DIJE ADIÓS**

Lunes de nuevo, suspiró, acomodó su camisa y se revisó por última vez en el espejo. Impecable como siempre.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con el desayuno preparado y sonrió al ver a Yue tan elegante y con el mandil puesto totalmente concentrado con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Yue, no tienes por qué hacer esto, yo puedo desayunar en la oficina.

\- O puedes no hacerlo, te conozco.

En eso tenía razón, ultimamente sus hábitos alimenticios eran los peores y agradecía tener a alguien que de una u otra manera pudiese cuidarla. Lo observa y pensaba, ¿por qué a pesar de todo no podía volver a sentir lo que en algún momento sintió por él?, era dedicado, dispuesto, había demostrado ser incondicional, era prácticamente perfecto; solo tenía un defecto: no era Shaoran.

En medio de sus pensamientos terminó su desayuno y salió de prisa para la oficina. Yue al fin si había sido trasladado así que estaría en proceso de inducción en el lugar donde trabajaría, una sucursal bancaria enorme donde no atendería público sino que estaría a cargo del área estratégica de la entidad.

\- Sakura – dijo al verla salir – por favor enciende tu celular, todo el fin de semana desaparecida del mundo hará que Touya y las chicas se preocupen.

¡Claro! Nunca encendió su teléfono, pero había disfrutado mucho ese tiempo de paz.

\- Yue, muchas gracias – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando ver una tímida sonrisa por parte de Yue.

\- Ve con cuidado, nos vemos en la noche.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo y salió tomando sus audífonos, Mayra no iría en la ruta hoy así que saludó al conductor, habló un rato con él y teniendo en cuenta que el viaje era un poco largo tomó sus audífonos y empezó a sonar una canción particular.

(Escuchar: Saturno de Pablo Alborán)

Cerró sus ojos ante aquella melodía que reflejaba la triste realidad de su relación con Shaoran, todo lo que vivieron, esa felicidad pasada a la que buscaba aferrarse desesperadamente y no le permitía ver lo difícil de las circunstancias actuales; había estado a su lado contra viento y marea, él había sido su consuelo en tantas oportunidades. A su lado se había sentido amada verdaderamente, pero ¿era esa razón suficiente para vivir atada a él aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos una y otra vez?

Imaginaba el momento en que él rehiciera su vida estando ella como testigo mudo, sin poder hacer nada contrario a sonreír y darle sus mejores deseos, apoyándolo como se supone debía hacer su mejor amiga, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo lograr acallar los gritos de su corazón desbocado de amor por él?

¿Cómo es posible la persona que más amas y a quien le confiarías tu vida es la única que tiene la capacidad de destruirte? Y si, ella estaba ahí como espectadora de lo que sería la crónica de una muerte anunciada. Podría llamarlo ahora mismo y decirle que comprendía su situación y que lo apoyaba, pues para eso era su amiga o sencillamente romper toda relación con él de una vez y por primera vez ponerse en primer lugar.

No, eso sería demasiado egoísta y la amistad no era así, pero ¿cuál es el límite? ¿cuál era el maldito limite entre el corazón y la conciencia?

\- Señorita Sakura… Llegamos

Abrió sus ojos, afortunadamente parecía que se había dormido, era mejor eso a que vieran el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba.

\- Muchas gracias – se despidió del chofer con una sonrisa y empezó a ingresar a la enorme compañía, la verdad es que el trayecto desde la entrada vehicular y su oficina era bastante considerable y aprovechaba para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Llegó y como siempre Anthony no estaba aún, y el teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomó despreocupadamente sin pensar que siendo tan temprano…

\- Oficina de bienestar habla Sakura.

\- _Mujer, tenés la plena intención de matarme de la angustia, ¿dónde te habías metido?_

\- Ahmmmm estaba en mi casa, solo quería estar sola.

\- _Sakura… ¿por qué no has querido hablar conmigo?_

\- Shaoran, como te dije, necesitaba estar sola

\- _Mira, sé lo que pasó y no quiero que las cosas queden así sin una explicación, ¿me permitirías dártela?_

Y ella como buena masoquista se dispuso a escucharlo esperando que en algún momento le dijera que era un error, que aquella chica se había equivocado y que él la había puesto en su lugar por ese error. Se vale soñar.

\- Bueno, dime

\- _Monstruo, pues la verdad es… Bueno, no puedo negarte que estos últimos meses he pasado bastante tiempo con Kumiko, de verdad disfruto mucho estando a su lado, sería mentiroso si te dijera lo contrario; pero aún así, no se, creo que lo mal interpretaste, ella no pudo haberte dicho que nos vamos a casar porque no es cierto._

Mal interpretarlo, si como no, ella sabía muy bien lo que esta chica le había escrito, lo tenía grabado en su memoria y a pesar de nunca ser desconfiada notó que era demasiado sospechosa la manera como ella la había contactado y empezar a contarle todas esas cosas a pesar de ser la primera vez que hablaban, pero ella no le diría eso a Shaoran, se notaba que Kumiko sabía sobre la relación existente entre ellos dos y de una u otra forma estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, dejándole claro a Sakura que estaba dispuesta a ir por él, pero sencillamente se sentía incapaz de seguir luchando una guerra perdida.

Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras Shaoran seguía hablando de lo importante que era, que su amistad era invaluable y lo mismo que había escuchado siempre.

Suspiró fuertemente – Bueno y entonces… No sé qué quieres que haga Shaoran

\- _Solo que seas mi amiga Sakura, si de esto depende nuestra amistad entonces yo prefiero alejarme de Kumiko_

\- Ay Shaoran, no digas eso, estás tratando de rehacer tu vida y eso está bien, sabes que aquí estaré para ti.

Y al parecer eso era lo que él esperaba escuchar porque sonrió suavemente al otro lado.

\- _Gracias Sakura, y no vuelvas a perderte así por favor que me matas de preocupación_.

\- No te preocupes, ahora tengo que trabajar, hablamos luego ¿si?

\- _Cuídate monstruo, te quiero._

Desde ahí Sakura procuró concentrarse en su trabajo, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, por mucho que doliera se sentía incapaz de alejarse de Shaoran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Escuchar: por qué es tan cruel el amor de Ricardo Arjona)

Pasaban los días y al llegar a casa o encontraba la cena preparada o llegaba justo a tiempo para ayudar a Yue, de verdad que se sentía muy contenta de que él estuviera a su lado y así apaciguar un poco los pensamientos que últimamente le carcomían; aunque al llegar la hora de dormir no podía evitar que aquellos la invadieran.

Una de aquellas noches se levantó y en un pequeño cuaderno escribió una carta, como si se despidiera de Shaoran, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, lo sabía, lo presentía, porque esta situación en realidad la estaba matando y ya no quería seguir adelante.

Al escribirla trató de plasmar aquello que en ese momento tenía en su corazón, guardó el cuaderno y volvió a dormir.

Aún así no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto el mantenerlo en su vida?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días seguían pasando y la verdad, para ella la situación se había vuelto insostenible; ya casi nunca sonreía, prefería estar encerrada que hacer cualquier otra cosa, había caído en una condición de melancolía constante que todos a su alrededor notaban.

Justo una tarde, estaba aplicando una encuesta que debían hacer todas las sedes de la empresa a nivel internacional y requería de su concentración para que todos los empleados lo hicieran de forma adecuada, pero en un momento específico se sintió tan inquieta, casi que desesperada, con deseos de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de una piedra o algo parecido que tuvo que salir y respirar, llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y confirmar que estaba viva.

¿En qué momento había llegado a este punto? Regresó al salón un poco más tranquila, debía cumplir con su deber aunque algunos de los empleados la miraban con inquietud.

Cuando terminaron dos mujeres mayores se acercaron a ella manifestándole su preocupación.

\- Niña es que te ves tan… turbada, sea lo que sea que esté pasando te está afectando mucho

\- Lo sé señora Blanquita, pero… No sé qué hacer, no se qué decisión tomar.

La otra mujer se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros.

\- Sí sabes qué hacer, solo que tienes miedo de hacerlo, pero créeme, no vale la pena retener algo que te roba la sonrisa y te quita la paz.

Aquellas últimas palabras de esas sabias mujeres hicieron que se moviera algo en su interior y sí, sería ahora o nunca. En ese momento estaba armada de valor para poner punto final a esta historia.

Corrió a su oficina, cerró la puerta y recordó que tenía ese cuaderno donde escribió esa carta que según ella solo hizo para desahogarse, pero que le serviría en ese momento para hacer lo que quería.

Como ya estaba avanzada la tarde, le escribió a Yue un mensaje para que pasara por ella pues luego de lo que haría no podía confiar que se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

De manera que empezó a teclear mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas con libertad.

 _Querido Shaoran._

 _¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi escribir estas palabras? Creo que nunca lo sabrás, porque en cada una de ellas te estoy dejando mi corazón._

 _¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mi? Aunque quizá digas que sí, la verdad es que creo que nunca lo comprendiste de verdad, porque lo has sido todo: mi amigo, qué digo mi amigo, el mejor amigo que alguna persona pueda tener en su vida, cuando recuerdo todo lo que has hecho por mí y tu presencia alegrando cada parte de mi vida no puedo más que sentirme agradecida._

 _También has sido el hombre que supo dibujar mil sonrisas en mi rostro e inundó de alegría mi corazón; cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada palabra, estará presente en mí por lo que me reste de vida; inclusive, puedo decir que gracias a ti pude comprender todo lo que quieren transmitir esas canciones románticas y como quisiera haberte dedicado cada una de ellas para que comprendieras lo importante que eres para mi._

 _Pero hay algo que tampoco puedo olvidar y es este deseo ferviente en mi corazón de que alcances la felicidad y ahora he podido vislumbrar que es posible y que no será a mi lado._

 _Te quiero y te querré siempre, pero debes comprender también la decisión que tomo en estos momentos de hacerme a un lado; deseo compartir tu felicidad sintiéndome tranquila y plena también, mereces que esté ahí para ti no solo ahora sino por el resto de mi vida, puedes contar con que esté donde esté, sin importar el tiempo, siempre lucharé porque seas feliz._

 _Pero en este momento es más un asunto de auto preservación, sé que si continúo a tu lado en estas circunstancias me hará mucho daño y tú necesitas tener contigo a una amiga que pueda ser el apoyo que necesitas._

 _Shaoran, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo, te quiero como no tienes idea y sé que serás feliz porque lo mereces, y como dije antes, aunque sea de lejitos y en silencio, mis oraciones al cielo serán por ti y tu felicidad._

 _Con amor._

 _Tu mejor amiga._

 _Sakura "Kinomonstruo"_

Sus manos temblaban y más aún cuando trataba de enviar esas palabras que recién había escrito, sabía que tenía que armarse de una fortaleza que no había tenido en todo ese tiempo, así que antes de enviarla, respiró profundo, ingresó a su facebook y lo eliminó.

No quería sentirse en la tentación de tener contacto con él y por último le dio "enviar" a aquel correo.

¡Por Dios! Lo había hecho, estaba cortando los vínculos que la unían a Shaoran y agradeció la distancia que existía entre ellos, no tendría la tentación de verlo y querer hablar con él. Esta vez era definitivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaoran se encontraba en su oficina jugando despreocupadamente con un lapicero, la verdad estaba en una situación muy complicada, no quería perder a Sakura, no se sentía preparado para vivir sin ella, cuando el sonido de un correo entrante llamó su atención.

Era un correo de Sakura, eso si que era extraño, ella nunca le enviaba correos y menos desde la empresa, observó el asunto: "Adiós Shaoran"

No, no, no, no, eso tenía que ser una broma. Se apresuró a abrirlo y a leer esas líneas, cuando lo hizo buscó desesperadamente su teléfono mientras trataba de chatear con ella por facebook. Lo había eliminado y bloqueado de sus contactos.

\- Sakura, por favor no me hagas eso, no ahora. No lo hagas.

Esciribió a su whatsapp.

\- Sakura ¿estás?

Nada, no contestaba

\- Sakura por favor, solo escúchame, una vez más y luego tomarás tu decisión.

Por su parte la castaña leía aquellos mensajes con las manos temblorosas, sabía que si hablaba con él por última vez ya no tendría la fuerza, ese momento era determinante.

\- Shaoran, lo que tenía que decirte lo plasmé en ese correo, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, a la larga verás que es lo mejor. Te quiero, cuídate.

\- Sakura, no lo hagas por favor, podemos encontrar la manera y todo estará bien.

Ya los mensajes no le llegaban seguramente lo había bloqueado.

Maldita sea, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado en ninguna manera, se sintió mareado, no podía respirar bien, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora sin ella?, ya habían pasado 3 años entre tantas cosas, a nadie había amado como a ella y aún no estaba seguro si lograría hacerlo, pero ella tenía razón, no podía seguir haciéndole daño solo por darse el gusto de tenerla a su lado.

Al otro lado del mundo, Sakura se encontraba desconcertada mirando su teléfono, aún le parecía increíble lo que había hecho y recibió un correo de Shaoran al buzón de su trabajo.

No tenía asunto, al abrirlo unas cortas palabras:

Te amo, mi mejor amiga.

Un archivo adjunto, una canción que nunca había escuchado pero que acabó de desmoronarla por completo.

 **Mi mejor amiga – Noel**

 _Yo conocía como nadie cada detalle de ti_

 _Sabía todos tus defectos y cosas que no he de decir porque son para mi_

 _Tú conocías como nadie cada rincón de mi ser_

 _Historias que a nadie le he dicho_

 _Secretos que solo a ti te conté_

 _Ahora dices: "ya no puedo,_

 _No quiero engañarte más,_

 _Ya no puedo ser tu amiga,_

 _Porque la verdad es que siento mucho más"_

 _Extraño no tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida_

 _Y lo más triste es que perdí lo que más quería_

 _Debo confesar aquí, que nunca por nadie había sufrido así_

 _Mi mejor amiga._

 _Siempre fue claro contigo, no eras tan solo una más_

 _Si me enseñaste a vivir lo que nunca con nadie he vivido jamás_

 _¿Cómo puedes pedir tiempo_

 _Para poderte alejar?_

 _Parece que se te olvide_

 _Fuiste tú quien me propuso una amistad_

 _Extraño no tenerte aquí, dentro de mi vida_

 _Y lo más triste es que perdí lo que más quería_

 _Debo confesar aquí que por nunca por nadie había sufrido así._

 _Mi mejor amiga._

Sakura lloraba desesperadamente, sentía que su vida se acababa en ese instante en el que supo que todo había terminado de forma definitiva, que jamás volvería a sentir sus manos, o sus besos, sus chistes malos, la forma como la llamaba, su cálida sonrisa a través de teléfono, las conversaciones sin sentido, todo, todo lo que él le había dado moría en ese instante.

\- Sakura, soy yo – era Yue quien había llegado

Corrió a la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para permanecer en píe y se desplomó totalmente desesperada, no lograba hablar, solo tomó con fuerza la camisa de Yue tratando de desahogar todo el dolor que la embargaba.

\- Sakura, no estás bien, tenemos que irnos estás muy fría y pálida.

\- No puedo… No puedo respirar.

En ese momento Yue se levantó recordando que ella sufría de asma, era posible que tuviera un inhalador en la oficina, le preguntaba pero ella no hablaba y no lo pudo encontrar; de pronto lo supo, lo más seguro es que estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico.

\- Yue, sácame de aquí, por favor – dijo con su voz hecha un hilo.

La tomó en sus brazos y salió a toda prisa de la empresa ante la mirada preocupada de la recepcionista, ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que casi todo el personal administrativo estuviera fuera de la empresa, era viernes y salían más temprano.

Yué la subió a su auto y emprendió el camino al hospital más cercano dándole una pequeña bolsa para que respirara en ella y su respiración se acompasara un poco, pero ella no dejaba de llorar de forma descontrolada.

\- Maldita sea, lo sabía, sabía que te iba a destruir. Sakura se fuerte, siempre lo has sido – decía mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la castaña que estaba echa un ovillo a su lado.

Llegaron al hospital y llamó la atención del personal para subirla a una camilla, en ese momento ya se encontraba inconsciente.

Estuvieron allí toda la noche, le aplicaron sedantes que la tendrían dormida todo el fin de semana.

Se sentó a su lado en una silla para esperar el momento en que podría llevarla a casa, no sabía en qué instante todo se había descontrolado de ese modo. Rebuscó en el celular de Sakura, tenía que hablar con ese tipo y maldecirlo por lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho.

Se sentía mal con Sakura por invadir su privacidad, pero al buscar notó que su número no estaba, lo ubicó entre los números bloqueados, buscó el perfil de facebook y también lo había bloqueado.

Entonces ¿había sido ella?

Revisó los últimos mensajes de whatsapp y ahí estaba la respuesta. Efectivamente había sido ella quien daba por terminada toda relación con el castaño; con razón su reacción, estaba luchando contra ella misma. No había comprendido hasta ese momento la magnitud del amor que tenía Sakura por él y también se dio cuenta que quizá jamás volvería a amar así a nadie, incluyéndolo a él.

Llamó a Mayra.

\- Hola Sak ¿qué pasa?

\- No soy Sakura, soy Yue, disculpa por llamarte desde su teléfono pero necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Tsukishiro le contó las conclusiones a las que había llegado y para ella todo tuvo sentido, llevaba días viéndola mal, totalmente apagada y triste.

\- El caso es que necesito que me ayudes, ya casi nos dan salida y yo… Pues yo no pienso tocarle un dedo, es decir, estará con sedantes todo el fin de semana, entenderás que hay que cambiarla y todo.

\- No te preocupes, cuando salgan para el apartamento me avisas y estaré esperándolos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió sus ojos, dolían, mucho, al igual que su cabeza. Se sentía totalmente desubicada, pero poco a poco reconoció su cama, estaba en su habitación aunque muy oscuro. ¿Todo se trataba de un sueño? Bueno, uno muy horrible.

Se levantó, de verdad se sentía pesada como si no fuera totalmente dueña de sus movimientos, muy extraño. Así que solo se sentó en su cama esperando sentirse un poco mejor pero no sucedía, recordó que Yue vivía con ella así que lo llamó para ver si podía ayudarla.

No mucho rato después él apareció con un vaso de… ¿Jugo? No lo sabía en realidad pero lo que fuera deseaba tomarlo, se sentía muy extraña.

\- Yue, disculpa, es que creo que tuve un mal sueño y no me siento bien. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 3 pm.

\- ¿Las tres? – miró visiblemente desubicada

\- Sakura tranquilízate, es domingo, son las 3 de la tarde, no te sientes bien porque te dieron unos sedantes fuertes y por eso tu estado.

\- ¿Sedantes? Y por qué habrían de darme… Sedantes…

En ese momento pareció empezar a recordar lo sucedido, todo lo que había hecho, la horrible sensación que se había apoderado de ella en esos momentos.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agachó su mirada mientras sentía la cálida mano de Yue acariciando su cabello.

\- Estarás bien Sakura, siempre estás bien. No sé como lo logras la verdad, pero lo harás.

\- Yue, ¿qué hice? No comprendo ni cómo ni por qué lo hice

\- Porque es lo mejor Sakura, y te lo digo como tu amigo, necesitas estar bien, mereces estar bien y todo esto se había vuelto una carga en tu vida. Seguramente llegará el tiempo en que el dolor se acabe y puedas volver a tener una bonita amistad con él, pero ahora, en las condiciones que te encuentras es absurdo que lo sigas intentando.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo.

\- No podría ser de otra manera, a eso vine.

\- Yue, te estoy causando muchas molestias perdóname

\- No digas eso, tú me soportaste con todo y mi mal genio y malos tratos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

\- ¿Le dijiste algo a Touya?

\- No, no he hablado con nadie, creo que necesitas privacidad y no podría violar eso.

\- Eres un buen amigo.

En ese momento entró Mayra.

\- Amiga, que bueno que despiertas, ¿te sientes mejor?

\- Si, un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza pero… Bien

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- Bueno, con permiso, debo ir a traer algo a la farmacia, espero no tardar mucho – dijo Yue-

\- Ve tranquilo – responde Mayra-

Ambas jóvenes se quedan en silencio mientras Yue sale.

\- Ahora si, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

\- La verdad – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada – he estado mejor ¿sabes?

\- Lo imagino, todo fue demasiado intenso entre ustedes

\- Creo que todo lo que sucedió desde que nos conocimos fue lo que hizo que tejiéramos lazos tan fuertes.

\- Ay amiga, pero estarás bien, solo tómate tu tiempo y verás que tu corazón estará listo para volver a amar.

\- No lo sé, es como si de uno u otro modo supiera que eso jamás sucederá.

Mayra solo la miraba sin decir nada, sabía con cuanta intensidad la castaña a su lado amaba a Shaoran, se notaba en todo lo que ella hacía pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que su corazón sanaría y volvería a sonreír, estaba segura de ello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días iban pasando y Sakura como siempre, sabía hacer uso de esa fachada de dulzura y tranquilidad cuando sabía que pasaba noches enteras en vela, recordando, llorando por momentos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar.

\- Saku, tenemos que hacer algo el fin de semana, estoy aburrido – decía Anthony

\- Podemos reunirnos en mi casa para comer

\- ¿Y si hacemos la noche de Karaoke en tu casa para no salir a otro sitio?

\- ¿Te parece?

\- Si, de hecho es mejor, más íntimo y podemos invitar a algunos de la oficina.

\- Me encanta la idea, hablemos con ellos a ver quienes pueden y organizamos todo.

\- Sakura, ¿estás muy desocupada como para estar organizando fiestas de fin de semana?

Era la jefa de Sakura que tenía el don de ser supremamente inoportuna.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos mucho trabajo como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Ana María, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo; de hecho estoy a punto de terminar el informe de gestión que debo presentar respecto a mis labores.

\- Claro y como solo piensas en tu trabajo, me pareces muy poco proactiva, debemos pensar en toda el área en general.

\- Mmmmm pues Anthony también terminó su parte… Solo falta la tuya.

\- Muy bien, entonces como ya les queda tiempo libre les entregaré los datos y se encargarán del informe general.

\- Pero es te corresponde a ti – respondía Anthony con su rostro serio –

\- Si les queda tiempo de preparar fiestas, les queda tiempo de completar el informe, sobre todo tu Sakura.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, te enviaré en un correo todo lo respectivo y lo necesito para mañana, debo estudiarlo antes de que se presente.

Cuando la mujer salió de la oficina se estrelló con un imponente hombre que venía ingresando.

\- Lo siento señorita, ¿está bien?

\- Si… Si, discúlpame tú, estaba distraída, ¿hay algo en que te pueda servir? – dice ella con la careta de amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

\- Me dirijo a la oficina de la señorita Kinomoto, pero tranquila, conozco el camino.

\- No, permítame acompañarlo, yo soy la jefa de ella ¿sabía?

Yue permitió que hablara sin decirle nada más.

\- Es una lástima, es una niña bonita y amable pero en el trabajo no es que sea muy buena, trato de ayudarla todo lo que puedo, tú sabes, como su tutora siempre trato de estar para ella y apoyarla, pero parece que no sirve de mucho mi ayuda.

En ese momento llegaron a la oficina.

\- Sakurita – solo le decía así cuando estaba frente a alguien más – este joven te busca.

\- Hola Yue – saluda cariñosamente la castaña-

\- Hola mi amor – responde él dándole un beso en la frente ante el desconcierto de Sakura-

\- ¿Mi… Amor? – pregunta la jefa de Sakura –

\- Si, ella es mi novia – responde Yue friamente como solía hacerlo, mientras Sakura miraba a Anthony sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Anthony la miraba asintiendo, como diciéndole que permitiera a Yue seguir con lo suyo, seguirle la corriente simplemente, mientras este seguía hablando.

\- Sepa señora que Sakura no está sola y que todas esas cosas que me dijo de ella de sobra se que son solo mentiras porque conozco la gestión que ha adelantado en esta empresa. Tristemente usted es el tipo de personas patéticas que creen que por humillar o pordebajear a otros son más importantes. Está muy equivocada si cree que funcionará en este caso, porque por más que abuse de mi novia ella seguirá siendo la persona honesta y sincera y las personas ven eso, mientras usted – dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- nunca llegará a ser nada más que la pura imagen de la hipocresía.

A ese punto la mujer estaba totalmente roja y a punto de llorar, Yue tomó la mano de Sakura mientras ella sacaba sus cosas y salieron de la oficina pasando por el lado de la otra mujer, pero entonces Yue se regresó.

\- Ah y respecto al trabajo adicional que pensaba ponerle a Sakura, yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con Ana Milena para conocer su opinión. Sakura hará lo que Ana Milena diga, usted sabrá si se arriesga.

Sakura y Yue salieron caminando del lugar y al encontrarse en el estacionamiento la castaña estalló en carcajadas.

\- Eres el ser mas cruel del planeta – le decía a su compañero

\- Y tú tienes que dejar de ser el tapete de todo el mundo Sakura, alcancé a escuchar perfectamente lo que te estaba mandando a hacer y tú solo te quedas callada, de manera que si yo no llego, estarías haciendo trabajo extra.

\- No me gustan los problemas y lo sabes.

\- No es el hecho Sakura, ella simplemente no tiene derecho.

\- Bueno, cambiando el tema, con Anthony estuvimos hablando de hacer una pequeña reunión en el apartamento el viernes, ¿qué dices?

\- Trataré de no importunar – respondía Yue tan inexpresivo como siempre.

\- ¿Importunar, Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque es algo tuyo y de tus compañeros… Y yo..

\- Y tú… Nada, tú eres mi amigo, compartimos apartamento y a menos que definitivamente no quieras o te sientas incómodo te quiero ver ahí, si? Por favor.

El joven sonrió un poco – está bien, eres tan insistente.

Continuaron con ese camino a casa que ahora era un poco más ameno, por lo menos compartían su soledad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hong Kong: 3:45

Era la tercera noche consecutiva que no podía pegar el ojo literalmente, desde hacía ya varios días – específicamente desde ese día- sentía que no podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba, la manera tan drástica como Sakura había dado fin a su relación de manera definitiva le dolía y mucho, aunque sabía que ya nunca estarían juntos como pareja, aún así el saberla de alguna manera a su lado le proporcionaba tranquilidad.

¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan infernalmente doloroso? Pero ya no era un niño, ya había llorado demasiado por esa mujer y en realidad podría seguir haciéndolo, pero él como profesional tenía perfectamente claro que era su deber sobreponerse a todo esto y seguir adelante, tenía un proyecto de vida claro aunque… Ya no la incluía a ella y de nuevo, esa punzada de dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya todo estaba preparado, en el apartamento ya se encontraban Anthony, Mayra, jenny y otras dos compañeras, poco después llegó a Ana Milena, el ambiente era muy acogedor y de compañerismo, todos charlaban y reían, la verdad es que Ana Milena era muy graciosa y contaba todas sus anécdotas teniendo en cuenta que compartía la torpeza y distracción de Sakura.

\- Sak y ¿Yue?

\- No lo sé, es que él no es muy sociable… La verdad no pensé que le fuera a molestar.

\- Bueno, ojalá no sea así.

\- Pasó un rato más y llegaron los otros invitados, todos los muebles estaban hacia las paredes pues la mayoría habían optado por sentarse en el piso, ya el dispositivo de Karaoke estaba instalado y todos estaban a la expectativa; la primera en pasar fue Ana Milena dando un real espectáculo donde todos coreaban sus canciones.

De pronto llegó Yue con varios paquetes, se acercó en silencio a Sakura quien estaba cerca de la puerta y realmente se alegró al verlo.

\- Perdona mi tardanza, espero que no te moleste, traje un compañero de trabajo.

\- Para nada, y ¿dónde está?

\- En el pasillo hablando por teléfono, y… traje unas cosas para comer, espero les gusten a todos.

Sakura le sonrió, ese hombre la sorprendía a cada momento.

Los aplausos interrumpieron la conversación mientras Ana Milena hacía reverencias por demás teatrales.

\- Ahora, Anthony y Jenny nos han traído algo especial – anunciaba una de las compañeras de Sakura-

Resulta que ese par tenían una relación bastante… extraña, Sakura sabía que era en juego, pero la asistente estaba convencida de que Anthony estaba enamorada de ella, el caso es que peleaban todo el tiempo y permanecían mucho juntos.

\- Ven, siéntate conmigo – dijo Sakura halando a Yue a su lado-

\- Con ustedes el dueto pimpinela – todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y más cuando jenny empezó a cantar como si dramatizara la historia.

(esta canción se llama "pega la vuelta" la debían escuchar sus padres o hasta sus abuelos, pero si ven el video se harán una idea de la parodia que estaban montando ese par)

\- ¿Quien es? – canta ella

\- Soy yo – responde él

\- ¿Qué vienes a buscar?

\- A ti

\- Ya es tarde

\- Por qué

\- Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti. Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.

En ese momento todos reían a carcajadas, hasta el mismo Yue, el espectáculo que estaban dando era digno de alquilar balcón, definitivamente sus amigos eran un par de payasos dispuestos a hacer el ridículo para verlos reír.

El amigo de Yue no se hizo esperar más e ingresó a la casa timidamente, pero no tardó mucho para estar en ambiente y mucho más con el show que se estaba dando.

\- Bienvenido, soy Sakura

\- Yo me llamo Mario mucho gusto y disculpa por llegar así sin avisar

\- No te preocupes, entre más mejor, estamos entre amigos.

En un momento vió que Mayra se notó bastante interesada en el recién llegado y que justamente había un espacio libre a su lado.

\- Yue y yo iremos a la cocina, no queremos dejarte solo, ¿por qué no te sientas al lado de mi amiga que está al fondo? – le mostró donde estaba Mayra, el chico sonrió y Sakura tuvo un buen presentimiento-

Ya en la cocina – Gracias por invitar a tu amigo.

\- Ya te vas a poner de casamentera

\- No me juzgues, quiero ver a May feliz, lo merece.

\- Ay Sakura… Ojalá yo pudiera encontrar el método para que tú también lo fueras – decía él acariciando levemente su mejilla

En ese momento los aplausos y algarabía provenientes de la sala los interrumpieron y salieron con algunas bebidas y pasabocas.

\- ¿Quién sigue?

\- ¡Sakura!

\- No… Yo no…

\- Nada, eres la anfitriona, sin excusas – decía Anthony mientras la tomaba de la mano

\- Saku, ¿qué vas a cantar?

\- Yo la programo no te preocupes

Allí el joven vió la sonrisa melancólica de la ojiverde y supo que no sería algo muy alegre.

Las notas de la canción iniciaron y los que conocían la situación de la castaña se miraban como queriendo hacer algo, preferían verla sentada a que se sintiera mal.

\- Ashhh esta niña si es masoquista – decía Mayra en voz baja pero Ana Milena la escuchó

\- Déjenla, eso es bueno, necesita expresarse de alguna manera.

 ** _Me cuesta tanto olvidarte (Mecano)_**

 _Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz  
la cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto_

 _olvidarte me cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez  
y no se si seré sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer cosas sin querer  
y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

 _me cuesta tanto..._

Por mucho que quisiera disimular, se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos mientras los demás la miraban con rostros comprensivos y Yue se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la cocina simplemente para apoyarla cuando regresara, no podía ignorar que era un camino que ella debía recorrer; en medio del dolor, las lágrimas, evocar recuerdos de vez en cuando… Todo eso hace parte del proceso.

Pasadas las horas y terminado el encuentro Sakura no lograba calmar la ansiedad de su corazón. ¿Por qué?.

Salió al balcón de su apartamento con una taza de té humeante en sus manos, tomó aquel cuaderno en sus manos que se había convertido en un pequeño catalizador de sus sentimientos, allí plasmaba todo lo que no le decía a otros.

"Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, me he dado cuenta que en la mayoría de mis pasos ya no sigues, pero cuando finalmente creo que ya no eres parte de mi camino, miro de nuevo y ahí estás, recordándome lo fácil que fue olvidarme y lo difícil que ha sido para mi que dejes de doler para siempre.

Me pregunto ¿Quién es más tonto? Tú, por no acordarte ni un poco de mi, o yo, por haber creído que el tiempo no iba a poder romper lo que alguna vez unió, aunque lo separara. Creo que la segunda opción es la correcta.

El caso es… Que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, pero se les olvidó soltarse del corazón antes que las manos.

 **Y si...De nuevo yo, este capítulo es particularmente doloroso para mi, es como volver a revivir ese momento tan increíblemente difícil.**

 **De ahí aprendí que nada en la vida vale tanto la pena como para sacrificarse hasta morir, que no podemos esperar tener amor verdadero por otro ser que no sea nosotros mismos, pues al amarnos a nosotros podremos brindar a los demás un amor puro y real.**

 **Ya solo queda el capítulo final que será bastante largo y pues nada... Esas escenillas raras como la del karaoke, la quise poner porque en medio de toda la tristeza, esas personas bellas y maravillosas me daban momentos de paz.**

 **Siento de veras si los últimos capítulos han sido muy tristes, pero, como les dije al principio (ya no recuerdo si lo hice) este es un ejercicio para sanar en muchas maneras y el dolor y la tristeza por uy incómodos que sean, son reales, están ahí y no se pueden ocultar, antes bien aceptarlos y sentirlos en lo más profundo para llegar un día a superarlos.**

 **Les envío muchos abrazos y que disfruten muchísimo estas fiestas.**

 **Ale-San**

 **PDT: el playlist está en Youtube Alejandra Franco Rodríguez (Con una imagen de Sakura y Shaoran como debe ser jejeje)**


	38. UN AMOR TAN GRANDE

**Capítulo final**

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

 **UN AMOR TAN GRANDE**

Seis meses después.

\- ¿Lo pensaste bien? – pregunta Yue mientras ambos observan un perfecto atardecer.

\- Si, estoy segura – responde ella con una sonrisa.

Él a su vez le sonríe de vuelta – Muy bien señorita Kinomoto, manos a la obra entonces.

El día siguiente llegó a la oficina directamente a ver a Ana Milena.

\- Anami ¿estás ocupada?

\- Un poco… pero sigue.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras sí y se ubicó frente a la amable señora.

\- Mmm es serio por lo que veo y creo saber también de qué se trata – dice Ana Milena

\- Lo sé y solo puedo decir, gracias, por todo, has sido como una madre para mi todo este tiempo.

\- Me pones en una encrucijada porque no sé cómo sentirme, triste por la decisión que tomaste o feliz por saber que volverás a los tuyos… Así que decido lo segundo aunque de todo corazón desearía tenerte aquí y no verme en la obligación de seguir soportando a Ana María, a esa si le compraría con gusto un tiquete a Japón pero solo de ida.

Las dos empezaron a reír ante el comentarios de Ana Milena.

\- Anami de verdad gracias por esta oportunidad tan maravillosa, aprendí demasiado en todos los aspectos.

\- Ay mi niña querida, solo se feliz y vuela alto, no te quedes estancada y por favor, por favor, deja de pensar que la felicidad de los demás depende de ti. Suena egoista lo sé, pero no puedes seguirte sacrificando por los demás cuando eso para ti representa tristeza y dolor.

\- Lo sé, es una de las cosas que trato de llevarme.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Ya tengo todo listo para quien ocupe mi lugar.

\- Nadie lo hará, hemos decidido que es hora de que Ana Maria se gane su salario y asuma lo que le corresponda – dijo con una sonrisa torcida-

\- ¡Buena suerte con eso! Entonces tú me dirás cuando debo hacerle la entrega del cargo, mi vuelo está para el fin de semana y esta es mi carta de renuncia.

Le extendió la hoja donde oficializaba su partida.

\- Entonces, manos a la obra, si logras hacerlo hoy, eres libre para que puedas organizar todo lo que necesitas sin ningún inconveniente.

Sakura y Ana Milena se fundieron en un abrazo, al ver la premura de la partida de la castaña procedieron a hacer una bella despedida para ella, de todas las áreas le dieron obsequios y ella se sintió simplemente agradecida.

Yue también tramitó lo necesario para salir de Colombia, así que los pocos días pasaron, aprovechó el tiempo con sus amigos, tuvo la fortuna de ver a su querida amiga Mayra con un buen hombre – el amigo de Yue- y Anthony esperando a su eterno amor.

Era sábado, el día se había tornado un poco gris y allí estaban en el aeropuerto, con esos dos años de su vida empacados en unas cuantas maletas.

\- Chicos, gracias por todo, su compañía y amistad son invaluables para mi.

\- No digas eso tonta, me vas a hacer llorar y yo no hago eso – decía Mayra haciendo pucheros

\- Ven acá – Anthony la estrechó en un abrazo al que también se unió Mayra- Nos vas a escribir siempre, desde todos lados, si cambias de número, dirección, lo que sea, nos avisas ¿si?

\- Y los espero en Japón, es un poquito lejos pero valdrá la pena, sobre todo en primavera.

\- Claro que si, te daremos la sorpresa.

\- Es hora de irnos – dice Sakura y los demás se despiden de Yue.

\- Cuídala ¿eh? Te estaré vigilando – le dice Mayra-

\- Siempre, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por ella.

\- No es nada, regresa cuando quieras.

Ingresaron a la sala de donde salían los vuelos internacionales y se sentaron a esperar.

\- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – pregunta Sakura-

\- Después del tuyo, no te iba a dejar sola – responde Yue-

\- Están en invierno allá, ¿estás seguro que no preferías ir conmigo para pasar navidad todos juntos?

\- Primero debo arreglar unas cosas en Nueva York, si tengo el tiempo creeme que iré – responde él sonriente.

Yue no deseaba regresar a Japón, así que solicitó su traslado a la ciudad de Nueva York, había esperado hasta ese día para no dejar un momento sola a Sakura y asegurarse de que regresaría bien a casa; esos últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para ella, pero con el tiempo había conseguido estar tranquila, eso era por lo menos una ventaja.

 _"_ _Pasajeros del vuelo 2837 con destino al aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, por favor abordar por la puerta 3B"_

\- Es hora

\- Lo sé

Yue se puso frente a ella y acarició su rostro una vez más para luego abrazarla con cariño al igual que ella, él había sido su soporte todo ese tiempo y la había cuidado como ella no habría podido imaginar, en ese momento solo pensó en los extraños giros de la vida, como lo había querido, mientras ahora lo quería aún más si era posible, pero de una forma totalmente distinta.

\- Cerezo, te quiero mucho, ahora ve.

\- Gracias Yue ¡te quiero!

\- ¡Te espero en primavera!

\- ¡Claro que si!

Se despidieron en ese momento y ella por fin emprendió ese largo viaje a casa para por fin terminar ese ciclo y empezar otro; tenía todo muy claro, se recibiría por fin y luego…. Y luego… bueno, quizá no tan claro, pero no importaba.

Subió al avión y tomó una pastilla para dormir todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Afortunadamente logró dormir todo el viaje rumbo a Paris, allí la escala sería de 12 horribles horas, pero aprovecharía para salir y dar un paseo, sabía que sería corto y de francés ni idea, así que no podía perderse mucho.

En realidad el tiempo había pasado rápido, aprovechó y compró pequeños obsequios para sus amigas y su querida sobrinita a la que solo había visto por Skype y fotografías; era hermosa, muy parecida a Tomoyo y a pesar de haber nacido prematura no tenía ningún problema de salud, anhelaba mucho verla y estrecharla en sus brazos.

Regresó al aeropuerto y emprendió la segunda parte del viaje, por fín, cada vez más cerca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allí estaban todos esperándola, expectantes; lo cierto del caso es que durante ese año la vida de Sakura había sido practicamente un misterio, sabían que había cortado todo vínculo con Shaoran de manera definitiva, pero ella nunca contaba nada, no sabían cómo había sucedido y de qué manera estaba lidiando con eso, era absolutamente hermética con esa información.

\- Allí viene -dijo Meilin y corrió a su encuentro mientras Tomoyo ponía a su niña en brazos de su esposo y hacía lo mismo.

Las tres amigas se abrazaron con cariño, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo y la verdad era que estaban preocupadas por Sakura, pero la vieron tranquila y en términos generales estaba bien.

\- Hey monstruo, ¿te olvidas de tu hermano? – dijo Touya con una sonrisa torcida y Sakura corrió a abrazarlo pero de repente se dio cuenta de la mujer a su lado.

\- Kaho… ¿Tú? – miraba con atención el pequeño bulto en el vientre de su cuñada que siempre solía tener una figura tan estilizada

\- Si Sakurita, tendrás otro sobrinito

La castaña se sentía absolutamente feliz.

\- No casaremos en navidad – decía Touya –

\- Pero eso es… En dos semanas ¿por qué no me habían avisado?

\- Queriamos sorprenderte, además será algo muy simple no te preocupes.

Salieron todos del aeropuerto compartiendo con la castaña que recordaba en su último viaje el encuentro con Shaoran en el aeropuerto, ahora sería un poco complicado regresar al lugar en cuyos rincones guardaba la escencia de Shaoran y los momentos vividos a su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los primeros días del regreso de Sakura se dedicó a compartir con sus amigos, aún no podría hacer nada para el tema de la universidad, así que no había inconveniente.

Ayudó a Kaho con los preparativos del matrimonio hasta su realización. Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero muy hermosa, ver a su hermano que siempre cuidó de ella formar una familia, con un bebé en camino, los cambios a veces nos toman por sorpresa pero son inevitables como el paso de las estaciones.

Los días pasaban a veces demasiado lentos, otros momentos donde disfrutaba de la compañía de los suyos y todas las festividades, navidad, año nuevo y de nuevo a la universidad, al regresar procuró esforzarse lo más posible por poder recibirse; por algunos cambios tuvo que ver algunas materias más pero nada complicado.

Otros seis meses habían pasado, era verano de nuevo y ese día sería su graduación, observaba con cuidado el vestido que Tomoyo le había diseñado, era muy bello y elegante para la ocasión, sería una de las oradoras y se encontraba un poco inquieta por este suceso. Le acompañarían Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol Meiling y su novio, con quien también tenían planes de casarse pronto. Kaho había tenido apenas a su bebé y no estaba en condiciones aún de unirse en esta celebración.

Sus amigas llegaron temprano para ayudarla a prepararse y tratar de calmar sus nervios, era un día muy especial por el que había luchado todos estos años pasando innumerables circunstancias y muchos aprendizajes que habían llenado su vida.

\- Sakurita, me siento tan orgullosa de ti

\- No exageres Tommy… En realidad es un paso más que debo dar, la verdadera vida empieza cuando termine la universidad y estoy aterrada.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Seguramente encontrarás un buen trabajo muy pronto y todo irá bien.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó triste un momento – Chicas, no estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiero, la verdad… No me siento parte de ningún lugar en este momento.

\- Sak, eso es porque Tomoeda te queda pequeña – dijo Meiling sentándose frente a ella – debes abrir tus alas amiga, después de haber probado el mundo es normal que sientas que nada de esto es suficiente; es hermoso estar con los seres queridos pero no puedes conformarte. No puedes, te lo debes a ti misma.

\- Gracias Mei, no quiero parecer desagradecida o que piensen que no los quiero lo suficiente.

\- Ay Sak en serio debes dejar de ser así, no eres responsable de la felicidad de los demás o pensar que por lo que hagas o dejes de hacer las personas serán más o menos felices, eres responsable de tu propia vida, de estrellarte y levantarte de nuevo, de eso está hecha la vida.

\- Bueno ¿y tú desde cuando te pusiste a estudiar filosofía?

\- No es necesario, soy brillante y lo sabes – dijo con expresión de suficiencia mientras Sakura las miraba.

\- Bueno, ya es hora, seguramente Touya está esperándonos ya y Eriol debe estar inquieto con Hannah

\- Monstruo – se escuchó en el primer piso.

\- Te lo dije, es hora.

Sakura respiró profundo y se miró por última vez en el espejo, estaba lista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los nuevos profesionales se encontraban ubicados en el enorme teatro, eran un total de 200 pues pertenecían a diferentes programas e incluso especializaciones.

\- Ahora, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto tiene unas palabras.

Ante los aplausos de los presentes Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el escenario con un solo pensamiento en mente.

No tropezar con su vestido y caer miserablemente ante la cantidad de personas que la veían.

Si señores, un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran salto para Sakura y su torpeza.

Respiró aliviada cuando por fin llegó y tomó su lugar para dar el discurso, había muchas personas pues no solo eran los graduandos sino sus familias, además las luces no la dejaban ver bien, o no, eran los nervios.

Saludó a todos los asistentes y dio inicio a su discurso, lo hizo de manera pausada y suave imprimiendo la emoción necesaria al momento, hablaba de la importancia de luchar por las metas a pesar de las adversidades y recordó las palabras de Meiling, abrir las alas aunque nos aterre la inmensidad del cielo, aunque podamos sentir el frío de la soledad al dejar atrás lo que amamos; porque al final, cuando por fin podamos remontar esas nuevas alturas podemos sentirnos satisfechos por todo lo alcanzado.

Ya en la última parte dio un vistazo rápido al auditorio y le pareció reconocer un rostro muy familiar, sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal; pero no, no podía ser él, esos estúpidos reflectores, los nervios, todo le estaba jugando en contra. Se quitó los lentes por un momento, quizá la luz no la afectaría tanto pero no había nadie donde le pareció verlo a él.

Bajó del escenario increiblemente nerviosa ¿y si sí era él? Por Dios, no lo había pensado ni un instante, ya había pasado un año sin hablarse, sin saber nada de él, quizá habría querido darle un sorpresa. No lo sabía su mente se había revolucionado en segundos.

De ahí adelante no pudo concentrarse más, inclusive su compañera de al lado la codeó cuando llamaron su nombre para recibir ese pedazo de papel que validaba sus conocimientos ante la sociedad.

Terminó la ceremonia y todos sus familiares y amigos se acercaron para abrazarla

\- _No, no pudo ser él_ – recordó entonces lo que Shaoran le prometió

 _"_ _Ese día, voy a aparecer con un ramo de 100 rosas rojas y acompañado de un grupo de mariachis haciendo escándalo por toda la universidad celebrando que mi torpe monstruo por fin se gradúa"_

Solo podía sonreír ante el recuerdo.

\- Ahora vamos a casa de mi madre que preparó algo especial – decía Tomoyo

Al llegar al lugar, efectivamente Sonomi había preparado una cena especial tipo cóctel con todos los amigos que no estuvieron en la ceremonia, fue un encuentro muy íntimo y especial y mayor fue la sorpresa al encontrar a Yue allá.

\- Perdóname que no pude llegar a la ceremonia, el vuelo se retrasó

\- No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás aquí, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

\- Solo esta semana, la verdad vine por un motivo muy específico.

\- Uhhh suenas misterioso.

\- ¿Podemos ir afuera un momento? Me gustaría comentarte algo importante

Fueron a la zona del jardín ocupando las sillas que allí se encontraban, la verdad era que la noche estaba preciosa, en pleno verano se escuchaban los grillos y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad.

\- Sakura, el motivo por el que vine es… Mejor dicho, vine por ti.

La castaña abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida ¿qué significaba eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre el proyecto que iniciamos sobre consultorías empresariales?

La castaña asintió ahora si prestándole toda la atención.

\- Bueno, pues ya hemos conformado un equipo interdisciplinario bastante completo y ganamos nuestra primera licitación, pero necesito alguien como tú para la evaluación del talento humano más allá de las cifras, humanizando el proceso.

\- Lo que me cuentas está muy interesante.

\- Esa es mi propuesta Sakura, estoy seguro que nos irá muy bien y yo te voy a cuidar, no estarás sola.

La castaña sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo – Si algo aprendí de ti Yue es que nunca me dejarás sola.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices?

\- Déjame pensarlo esta noche, mañana te daré una respuesta ¿si?

\- Está bien, se que tomarás una buena decisión.

Se reunieron con los demás y continuaron con la celebración.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Monstruo, a desayunar.

Se despertó con los ojos pesados, no había podido dormir prácticamente en toda la noche pensando en la propuesta de Yue y había tomado una decisión.

Se arregló rápidamente y pasó al comedor donde estaba también Kaho con su pequeña sobrinita – si, también una niña-

\- Cómo estás mi pequeña Jun – saluda Sakura a la pequeñita que no tarda en tormar en sus brazos para consentirla, era una niña hermosa con el mismo cabello rojizo de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo estás Sakurita?

\- Muy bien Kaho, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor gracias

\- Bueno monstruo, hablas mucho, desayuna

\- Hermano… Kaho, quería decirles algo.

La pareja de esposos se sentaron frente a ella atentos a lo que quería decirles.

\- Yo… Esto… Recibí una propuesta muy interesante de parte de Yue ayer.

Touya ya estaba mirando con cara de sospecha.

\- Y no es lo que crees, así que no te preocupes, además… Tengo 23 años Touya ya podrías ir dejando de lado tus celos ¿no?

El aludido se removió en su silla un poco incómodo ante el comentario mientras Sakura proseguía con la información.

\- Bueno, el caso es que está emprendiendo un proyecto y me ofreció trabajar con él.

\- Te irías a Nueva York entonces

\- Si

\- Comprendo, bueno, pues… Sakura, has pasado por tanto en estos últimos años que podría decir que cuentas con la madurez suficiente para tomar esas decisiones y asumirlas con enteresa, no te voy a negar que voy a extrañarte, no es fácil dejarte ir de nuevo.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura a su hermano y claro que los extrañaría y mucho más a esa muñequita pelirroja que a pesar de ser tan chiquita amaba tanto, pero tal y como le había dicho Meiling el día anterior, debía expandirse, había mucho por hacer.

De manera que después de hablar con su hermano se apresuró para llamar a Yue, si lo iba a hacer debía ser pronto, así que aprovecharon el tiempo para hacer todas las diligencias correspondientes; al parecer Yue tenía mucha confianza en que Sakura aceptaría su propuesta, pues ya había adelantado los trámites para la visa de trabajo y sería solo cuestión de completar algunas cosas.

Al regresar a casa finalizando el día, Touya ya se había ido al restaurante pero Kaho la recibió con su niña en brazos.

\- Sakurita llegó algo para ti en cuanto te fuiste.

Al ingresar a la sala había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y recordó a Shaoran, ¿sería posible que si estuviera allí el día anterior?, visiblemente emocionada tomó la tarjeta que allí se hallaba, estaba escrita con su puño y letra.

 _¡Lo lograste!_

 _Pero me hicieron falta los mariachis, solo que digamos… No consideré prudente y quizá arruinaría tu día especial; envío estas rosas el día de hoy porque se que ayer no estabas en casa, aún así, quiero que sepas que no olvidé mi promesa y que me llena el corazón de felicidad y orgullo ver que lo lograste._

 _Y como siempre te lo dije y he deseado… Sé feliz_

Sakura tomó la tarjeta y suspiró profundamente apretándola contra su pecho. Definitivamente Shaoran y su recuerdo era algo que por más que tratara de ocultar jamás borraría de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡No mas despedidas chicos! Ya fue suficiente, además es hora de irme, solo recuerden que los quiero muchísimo y los espero en mi nuevo hogar.

Ingresó junto a Yue a la sala de embarcos internacionales esperando el vuelo que los llevaría a su nuevo destino.

Abordaron sin ningún inconveniente el largo vuelo directo hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, ese lugar que siempre soñó conocer aunque de la mano de otra persona.

No mucho tiempo después quedó dormida.

\- ¿ _Que lugar quisieras conocer?_

 _\- Mmmmm déjame ver… Nueva York en primavera, sentarme en central park en un pequeño y adorable picnic ¿y tú?_

 _\- No me importa el destino, solo la persona a mi lado – respondió él besándola tiernamente- pero si tu quieres Nueva York, pues Nueva York será, esperaremos que termines tus estudios y lo haremos para celebrar._

 _\- Estás loco Shaoran, hablas como si no tuvieras un trabajo y fueras libre de andar por ahí cumpliendome los caprichos._

 _\- Nunca llames caprichos a tus sueños, además… No importa si es cuando te gradúes o en cualquier momento, recuerda preciosa: Los sueños no tienen fecha de caducidad – respondió dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz._

\- Sakura… Sakura…. Sakura, despierta.

\- ¿Qué? – miró un poco asustada a su alrededor, estaba en el avión y quien la llamaba era Yue, trató de evitar llorar, pero ese sueño, tan corto, tan efímero, tan dolorosamente real…

\- Disculpa, estoy un poco desubicada.

\- Pero ¿estás bien?

\- Si, solo un sueño…

Como había aprendido en los últimos meses y diría el famoso autor Pedro León de la barca: "¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"

\- Mira por la ventanilla, llegamos a Nueva York – dijo Yue tomando su mano – nuestro nuevo hogar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nueve meses después…

Había un ambiente nuevo en la ciudad, todo el parque reverdecía y las flores adornaban el lugar; el canto de los pájaros, el tibio sol que hacía que todo alrededor se viera alegre y majestuoso. Tal y como lo había soñado.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas disponibles, esperaba la llegada de Yue pero había llegado un poco más temprano para contemplar el paisaje, era un lugar verdaderamente precioso, todos los colores y matices, muy parecido a su querido Japón, donde ya se estaban preparando para la celebración del Hanami.

Pudo imaginar a su pequeña Jun disfrutando de los pétalos de cerezo, era una niña muy precoz que ya estaba empezando a dar sus primeros pasos, todos los días recibía fotos de ella en diferentes situaciones.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- _Te llamo a una hora decente, pensé que si lo hacía más temprano estarías dormida monstruo._

Ella sonrío – gracias Touya, ¿cómo estas?

\- _Extrañándote, es el tercer cumpleaños que pasas lejos de casa. Te quiero mucho hermanita_

\- Yo a ti hermano.

\- _Espera que alguien te quiere saludar_ – puso la video llamada – _Dile hola a tia Sakura_

Allí estaba la pequeña pelirroja peinada con un pequeño moñito y esos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes que brillaban, la niña intentaba alcanzar el teléfono con sus manitas como queriendo abrazar a la mujer que veía a través de la pantalla.

\- ¡Mi niña, estás enorme! Te amo muchísimo

\- _Tía… tía…_ \- musitaba la niña, era la primera vez que lo hacía y Sakura estaba realmente emocionada.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños Sakurita_ – saludaba Kaho mientras sostenía a su bebé.

\- Gracias a todos, ¡que sorpresa tan linda! Los amo mucho y espero que estos tres meses pasen rápido para tenerlos aquí.

\- _Así será monstruo, estamos preparando todo_.

\- Y a ti mi pequeña Jun, serás toda una rompecorazones.

\- _¡No le digas eso a mi hija Sakura! Ya bastante difícil la tuve contigo para que le digas esas aberraciones a la niña._

\- Jajajaja no cambias Touya, te va a dar un infarto si sigues tan neurótico.

\- _Bueno monstruo, estaremos hablando después. Cuídate._

Terminó la llamada sintiéndose melancólica pero feliz, mientras alguien se acercaba por detrás y le extendía una cajita.

\- Feliz cumpleaños cerezo. – a su vez le dio un beso en la mejilla-

\- ¡Yue! Muchas gracias, te estabas tardando eh?

\- Lo sé, perdóname – se sentó al lado de la castaña- es que tu regalo no estaba listo, pero corrí todo lo que pude.

\- No debiste molestarte, no era necesario.

\- En todo caso linda, disculpa la tardanza.

\- ¿Los trajiste?

\- Claro que si

Sacó una caja de chocolates, era como un ritual entre ellos, los disfrutaban en su paseo semanal al parque, incluso durante el gélido invierno, si algo sabía ella es que él nunca le fallaría.

\- Pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo – continuó él-

\- Si te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo si me pienso quedar un buen rato y dar otra vuelta.

\- Te quiero cerezo, hablamos más tarde para la cena de esta noche

\- Claro que sí

Y así quedó de nuevo sola, de verdad había aprendido a disfrutarlo mucho. Tomó su reproductor y audífonos y empezó a sonar una canción bastante conocida para ella.

 **Un amor tan grande (Melendi)**

 _Ella es así,  
No tiene miedo de aceptar la verdad,  
No piensa en como fue ni en como será  
Porque ella ama la vida_

 _Es tan real,  
No existe sombra que oscurezca su ser,  
Ella ve cosas que yo no puedo ver,  
Ella es la luz que me guia_

Como siempre, como todos los días, no podía dejar de recordarlo; no había un solo día de su vida por más feliz, triste u ocupado en que no pensara en él, en todo el amor que le tenía, los hermosos recuerdos que habían compartido juntos.

 _Ella sabe como quererme,  
No tiene miedo de perderme _

_Ella me dice que el amor es algo que nunca perderé  
Y que si intento verlo jamás lo encontraré_

Aquelllos sueños inconclusos, los planes que nunca se realizaría a su lado.

 _Nos quedaron tantas cosas por hacer  
Que planeamos, el viaje a Nueva York  
O llegar a ser ancianos juntos.  
Aún recuerdo los paseos por la calle 33,  
Tus miradas de deseo atravesándome la piel_

 _No hubo nunca en este mundo  
Ni jamás podrá existir  
Un amor tan grande_

\- Aquí estoy Shaoran, pero sin ti. Nada de esto es lo mismo sin ti - decía ella en un susurro

 _Ella es así,  
Me dice: "calla no estropees el silencio"  
Cuando me enfado y grito porque no entiendo  
Cómo ella entiende la vida_

 _Ella sabe como quererme,  
No tiene miedo de perderme.  
Ella me dice que el amor es algo que nunca perderé  
Y que si intento verlo jamás lo encontraré_

\- Te extraño Shaoran, cada día de mi vida te extraño

 _Nos quedaron tantas cosas por hacer  
Que planeamos, el viaje a Nueva York,  
O llegar a ser ancianos juntos.  
Aún recuerdo los paseos por la calle 33  
Tus miradas de deseo atravesándome la piel_

 _No hubo nunca en este mundo  
Ni jamás podrá existir  
Un amor tan grande_

Recordó aquel cumpleaños en que él regresó de Hong Kong, justo el día de su cumpleaños, cuando menos lo esperaba. ¿los milagros existen? ¿los sueños se cumplen? No, ya no era una niña soñadora, si de algo debía aferrarse en su vida era de la realidad en la que estaba en ese momento y estaba bien, tal y como Shaoran lo dijera, algún día dejaría de doler y aprendería a vivir sin él

 _Hoy, se han cumplido dos años,_

 _Ya he leido a Espinosa, Kant, Eraclito y platón_

 _Y como me dijiste ya comienzo a ser libre,_

 _A sentir el amor._

 _Ya sé que nunca te fuiste,_

 _Sé que el tiempo no existe empiezo a ver lo que tu ves_

 _Siento que fui tan torpe_

 _Que desapareciste para que te pudiera ver._

\- Dos años, ya son casi dos años Shaoran… Dos años que no hablamos, dos años que no escucho tu voz y casi cinco años desde que te viera por primera vez.

Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía bien hacerlo si era pensando en él, había enseñado a su corazón a estar sin él, se había obligado a si misma a mirar hacia adelante pero a veces, solo a veces, era bueno un poco de añoranza.

Si, recordar la primera vez que tuvo frente a ella esa mirada ámbar y la calidez de su voz.

\- _Disculpa, no quisiera interrumpir pero ¿te sientes bien?._

Sonrió, si, esas habían sido exactamente las palabras que le dijera por primera vez, incluso podía sentir su mano extendiendo aquel pañuelo de forma tan dulce.

Abrió los ojos por un instante; como siempre, su mente jugándole malas pasadas pues le pareció verlo frente a ella pero… No, ese no era el Shaoran de cinco años atrás, este se veía mayor, supremamente guapo, sonriente, melancólico.

\- ¿Shaoran?... – Dijo en un susurro-

\- Hola monstruo, ¿estás bien?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, solo dejándose llevar de la emoción se abrazó a su pecho ¿de verdad, tan loca estaba que podía sentirlo?.

Las manos del ambarino empezaron a acariciar tiernamente sus brazos, su cabello.

\- Te extrañé niña.

Estuvieron en esa posición un rato, pues Sakura sentía que si lo soltaba desaparecería como un cruel espejismo. Pero rato después lo hicieron y tomaron su lugar en aquella banca.

\- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar la castaña-

\- Daré unos seminarios en la universidad de Columbia, llegué ayer ¿y tú?

\- Vivo aquí, hace nueve meses.

\- Wow, gran paso, y ¿estás sola?

\- Si, es un gran cambio y no estoy sola, estoy con Yue.

El rostro de Shaoran se tornó indescifrable en ese momento y ambos guardaron silencio.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él como siempre solía hacerlo

\- Bien, muy bien la verdad, esta ciudad me encanta.

\- Lo sé

Ella le sonrió, era bueno saber que lo recordaba

\- A propósito… Feliz cumpleaños, nunca pensé volver a decírtelo y menos de manera personal.

\- Gracias Shaoran. Ehmmm… ¿Qué tienes planeado entonces?

\- Bueno, pues no conozco a nadie aquí, entonces decidí salir a dar un paseo, me quedo en un hotel frente al parque.

\- Este lugar es bellísimo.

\- Lástima, de haber sabido habría preparado un pequeño picnic – dijo sonriéndole a la ojiverde lo que ella hizo también.

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte… Bueno, si no conoces a nadie podría…

\- Me encantaría.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se levantó alegremente de su lugar.

\- Entonces ¡vamos! Hay mucho por conocer.

\- Pero ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?

\- En la noche tengo una comida con mis compañeros de trabajo, nada formal. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Y ¿no es problema?

\- Para nada, llamaré a Yue y le diré que vas

\- ¿No se va a molestar?

\- no tendría por qué hacerlo, además, soy la chica del cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? Mis deseos son órdenes solo por este día.

Shaoran sonrió negando con la cabeza, si, esa era su Sakura, la de siempre.

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, yendo a lugares emblemáticos y contándose mil cosas; había sido demasiado tiempo separados, demasiadas historias por contar. Eso si, ninguna de ellas relacionada con la tristeza de su separación, no valía la pena revivir esos momentos tan tristes y empañar este momento tan único y especial para ambos y que podía durar tan poco.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado pronto, la cena sería a las 8 pm así que se separaron con el compromiso de verse en el restaurante _Mastro´s steakhouse_ , Shaoran se encontraba en el hotel _Park Lane_ , justo en el lado oeste del parque a tan solo unas calles del restaurante en cuestión.

\- Hola cerezo, te ves preciosa – se acercó Yue dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se había vestido elegante y muy hermosa, con una camisa de manga ¾ color blanco y una falda estilo campana color verde esmeralda satinada y zapatos cerrados, su cabello recogido por completo en una moña alta y maquillaje de noche.

Todos resaltaban lo bella que se veía, más madura inclusive y muy elegante, aunque muy en el subconsciente el haberse puesto así tenía sus razones de peso aun cuando ella no lo admitiera.

Pasaron los minutos y los invitados estaban allí, ella miraba inquieta la entrada pero Shaoran no llegaba. Si, era iluso esperarlo. Así que suspiró y trató de cambiar su semblante, al fin y al cabo quienes estaban allí querían verla alegre y si, era su día y quería disfrutarlo.

Se relajó un poco y se concentró en la animada charla que sostenían sus colegas; eran un grupo de unas 20 personas, pues a pesar que los socios eran 13, algunos iban con sus parejas.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunta Yue sentándose al lado de Sakura.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes y muchas gracias por todo esto y por el regalo que me diste hoy.

\- Veo que lo traes puesto – dice él señalando el hermoso reloj que adornaba la muñeca de la castaña

\- Gracias por todo Yue – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

En eso sintió una persona tras ellos.

\- Eh… Perdón por la tardanza, me perdí un poco – dijo Shaoran un poco serio- de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños monstruo – dijo besándola también en la mejilla.

\- ¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba sorprendido Yue.

\- Vine a dar unas conferencias y me encontré con Sakura en central park, espero no te moleste que haya venido, ella me invitó.

\- De ninguna manera, el objetivo es que ella sea feliz, ¿no es así cerezo?

Se retiró ubicándose en otro lado de la mesa al lado de una bella chica con aspecto latino, alta, morena, de cabello negro.

\- Creo que ya estamos completos, así que quiero proponer un brindis por la maravillosa mujer que eres Sakura Kinomoto. Quienes te conocemos hace un poco más tiempo podemos dar fe de que eres una persona única y muy valiosa, que no merece otra cosa en la vida más que felicidad infinita y quienes te conocen hace menos tiempo se darán cuenta que eres el tipo de personas que se quedan por siempre en el corazón. Feliz cumpleaños cerezo.

Todos levantaron sus copas ante una sonriente y sonrojada Sakura, se le notaba muy feliz

\- Se ve que te quiere mucho – pregunta Shaoran en voz baja.

\- Igual que yo a él, es una bendición tenerlo en mi vida.

Shaoran solo guardó silencio. Supuso que así debían ser las cosas; al fin y al cabo si bien Yue se había equivocado en un pasado también había demostrado ser incondicional y no dejarla en ningún momento de su vida fuera fácil o difícil.

La reunión estuvo bastante amena, pasaban las horas y cada uno de los invitados iban saliendo del lugar.

\- Shaoran, ¿cuál es tu hotel?

\- El Park Lane

Sakura se rió burlándose un poco

\- ¿Y te perdiste? Está a seis calles.

\- ¡Y cómo iba a saberlo Monstruo!

\- Vamos, te escoltaré para que no te pierdas de nuevo

Salieron ambos del restaurante, a pesar de que el clima no era muy frío si había bastante viento por lo que Shaoran se quitó el blazer y lo puso sobre los hombros de Sakura, ella pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que tanto extrañaba.

Caminaban en silencio por aquellas calles bulliciosas, no era que no tuviera nada que decir, es solo que como dicen hay que procurar que las palabras sean mejores que el silencio, aunque en realidad cada uno se moría por saber de la vida del otro. Si, se habían extrañado mutuamente, ¿qué había pasado con Kumiko? Se preguntaba Sakura y ¿en qué nivel estaban las cosas con Yue? Se preguntaba Shaoran.

El asunto es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer esas preguntas en voz alta, hasta que sin pensarlo mucho se encontraron frente al hotel, aunque Shaoran no quería dejarla y tampoco Sakura quería marcharse pero…

\- Bueno… Yo... tomaré un taxi

\- Discúlpame, debía ser yo quien te acompañara.

\- No te preocupes, no vivo lejos solo que tampoco me gusta andar sola a esta hora.

\- Y ¿por qué no te fuiste con Yue?

\- ¿Para dónde?

\- Pues para tu casa, o ¿él te está esperando allá?

Sakura lo miraba extrañada – ¿y qué haría Yue en mi casa?

\- ¿No me dijiste que vives con él?

\- Tú preguntaste que si estaba sola en la ciudad y no, yo vivo en esta ciudad con Yue, él vive en Soho y yo en Lexington, muy cerca de aquí

\- Entonces tú y él… - ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Sentía que se había vuelto idiota de pronto pero tampoco quería hacerse ideas que no eran.

\- Él y yo…. ¿Qué? – ella sabía qué quería decir pero era mejor que saliera de los labios del ambarino.

\- No son… ¿Pareja?

La sonora carcajada de Sakura hizo sonrojar a Shaoran.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso Shaoran?

\- Pues… No lo sé, me pareció lo más lógico, después de todo él siempre ha estado a tu lado, están juntos en esta ciudad…

\- No se cuántas veces te lo dije pero Yue es mi amigo, solo eso, de hecho la chica que estaba a su lado es su novia y creo que justo esta noche iba a proponerle que vivieran juntos.

Shaoran se sintió un poco tonto en ese momento, se dejó llevar por sus prejuicios, ¡claro! Ahora que lo pensaba era obvio el trato que él tenía para con aquella mujer, en cambio siempre cariñoso con Sakura pero de una manera diferente, más fraternal, ¿cómo no lo notó? Y eso que era el experto.

\- Bueno, me alegra haber aclarado ese punto, aunque sigo sin entender cómo llegaste a esa idea.

\- Soy un tonto lo admito.

Quedaron en silencio un poco más mientras Sakura jugaba con sus manos un poco nerviosa.

\- Creo que… Lo mejor será irme, fue bueno verte Shaoran, te deseo lo mejor.

Extendió su mano para despedirse, a pesar de haberlo abrazado en el parque eso había sido un impulso provocado por la emoción de verlo.

Shaoran tomó su mano y la miró un instante pero no atinó a decir nada

\- Adiós Sakura y gracias por todo.

\- A ti, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber.

La chica empezó a caminar, sí, esa era la mayor muestra de que entre ellos no quedaba nada y respiró profundamente, por fin podría dar por terminada esa historia. Entonces sintió una mano sujetando su muñeca.

\- Sakura… Esto… Es que no tengo tu número.

\- Ahhh – ella rebuscó en su cartera y le dio su tarjeta – ahí están mis teléfonos.

\- Claro – decía él mirando el trozo de papel – gracias.

Ella solo asintió y continuó con su camino, no iba a volverse para verlo otra vez, no podría hacerlo sin soltarse a llorar, incluso no sabía en ese momento si volverlo a encontrar había sido bueno o malo, revivir tantos recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones…

\- Sakura – dijo de nuevo sosteniendo su mano – esta vez no, no puedo dejarte ir así

Y antes de que ella reaccionara aprisionó sus labios y la tomó de la cintura.

Ella por su parte quedó congelada en su lugar, ni siquiera había correspondido ese beso, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, pero tampoco podía resistirse mucho más, por ese motivo se aferró a su cuello y correspondió aquel beso, se sentía tan bien, como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado entre ellos y el fuego en sus corazones siguiera ardiendo con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo escaso y se miraron.

\- Sakura, perdóname pero ya no puedo más, esto… esto no puede ser una casualidad, encontrarte de esta manera y no puedo dejarte ir

\- Pero Shaoran… Yo…

\- No digas nada por favor – dijo él acercando su frente a la de ella – no arruinemos con palabras lo que nuestro corazón siente.

\- Te extrañé mucho – decía Sakura en un susurro – pero me rompiste el corazón

\- Perdóname, perdóname mi amor, pero no ha existido un solo día en que no piense en ti y no anhelara sentirte cerca.

\- Yo también pero… Perdóname Shaoran – dijo ella separándose de él – no puedo, duele mucho… No puedo…

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar sin esperar nada más, tomó el primer taxi que encontró rumbo a su casa, mientras Shaoran quedó impávido viéndola desaparecer por las calles sin saber qué había sucedido en realidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura iba en aquel vehículo en las mismas condiciones que Shaoran, sin comprender lo sucedido y mucho menos por qué había huido de esa manera, ¿no era acaso lo que había deseado todo ese tiempo? Cada día, cada minuto de su vida soñaba con tenerlo a su lado, con sentir sus labios como en minutos anteriores.

\- Señor, disculpe, por favor regrese al hotel Park Lane

El conductor la miró por el retrovisor, se encogió de hombros y tomó la ruta para regresar. Sakura mientras tanto se miraba al espejo, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido usar ese maquillaje esa noche? Solo esperaba que no se le hubiese corrido y estar como un mapache.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo mientras el corazón palpitaba como loco y se vio frente al lugar.

\- Gracias señor, guarde el cambio.

Bajó a toda prisa observando alrededor en caso de que él todavía estuviera por allí, así que se acercó a la recepción preguntando por él pero alcanzó a ver que subió al ascensor aunque no sabía en qué piso estaba y mucho menos la habitación.

\- Señorita buenas noches, por favor la habitación de Li Shaoran.

\- Perdón, pero no le puedo proporcionar esa información, es privado, si gusta puedo llamarle.

\- Lo acabo de ver subiendo por el elevador, señorita por favor, es mi… Mi ex novio y mejor amigo, no lo veo desde hace más de dos años y vive demasiado lejos, no puedo perder esta oportunidad por favor.

\- Es que… No quiero tener problemas señorita.

\- Y le aseguro que no tendrá ninguno pero por favor…

La recepcionista vio la sinceridad y urgencia en los ojos de la chica y le repitió.

\- Señorita no puedo darle esa información – pero a su vez escribía en un papel – lo siento mucho – le entregó disimuladamente el papel guiñándole un ojo.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al instante y corrió hacia el elevador.

El aparato en cuestión parecía ir demasiado despacio, hasta que el sonido indicó que ya había llegado y en el pasillo lo alcanzó a ver.

\- ¡Shaoran! – llamó, pero al correr hacia él no notó el desnivel en el ascensor y tropezó

Shaoran corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, se había raspado una de sus rodillas, así que la tomó en sus brazos ante el sonrojo de ella y el silencio de ambos. Ingresó a la habitación y la ubicó en la cama mientras iba hacia el baño donde había un botiquín. Nunca dijo nada, solo de la manera mas cuidadosa limpió la pequeñísima herida y ella trataba de disimular la manera como su cuerpo se estremecía ante su contacto.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- Dime – dijo Shaoran mirando hacia arriba pues estaba arrodillado ante ella.

Lo hizo con una expresión tan dulce y cálida que ella no dijo nada más, solo se aproximó y acarició su rostro, él cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, era un momento lleno de emociones.

\- Sakura, perdóname, por favor. Si hubiese tenido alguna idea del infierno que sería estar separado de ti jamás lo habría pensado, solo quería darte la oportunidad de ser feliz sin que estuvieras atado a mi.

\- Nunca me sentí atada a ti Shaoran, eso fue lo que más me dolió, creo que nunca pudiste comprender la forma con la que te quería.

\- Y lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo, pero jamás he dejado de amarte.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kumiko?

Shaoran suspiró y se sentó al lado de la castaña

\- Con Kumiko, no te puedo negar que lo intenté, de verdad es una buena mujer, pero… No eres tú, nunca lo fue.

Se miraron nuevamente y se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo?

\- Jmmmm ¿cuál de todas las cosas? – dijo ella sonriendo-

\- Que si el destino nos quiere juntos, no importaría cuántos océanos nos separaran, volveríamos a encontrarnos; Sakura, juro que yo no sabía que estabas aquí, las pocas veces que hablé con Meiling jamás pregunté por ti y cuando te vi en ese parque, pensé que eras una visión o algo. Esto no puede ser simple casualidad…

\- Las casualidades no existen Shaoran.

\- Entonces…

Ambos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso. Volvieron a ser eso que habían olvidado. Volvieron a quererse con el aire del primer encuentro. Él sabía que ella era la única persona capaz de mitigar sus miedos y ella simplemente era feliz amándolo.

 **"UN HILO ROJO INVISIBLE CONECTA A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE, SIN IMPORTAR TIEMPO, LUGAR O CIRCUNSTANCIAS. EL HILO ROJO SE PUEDE ESTIRAR, CONTRAER O ENREDAR, PERO NUNCA ROMPER".**

FIN

 **Qué les puedo decir aparte de... ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVORRRRR!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos (se que los merezco), aquí estaré presta a recibirlos**

 **No estén tristes mis queridos... Para eso está el epílogo no? quieren romance? lo tendrán!**

 **Por otro lado, deseo agradecerles su compañía en este proceso que no fue nada fácil, revivir tantas cosas que aunque fueron hace años al parecer no dejan de doler y tocar las fibras más profundas de mi corazón.**

 **Cabe anotar que este capítulo es totalmente ficticio, pues nuestra historia en realidad terminó en el capítulo anterior, con esa amarga despedida que fue tan difícil.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **En cualquier momento publicaré el epílogo que como les anticipé no es apto para diabéticos jejejeje**

 **Besos y abrazos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Ale-San**


	39. EPÍLOGO

**¿Y QUÉ DIJERON, QUE LAS IBA A DEJAR ESPERANDO? ¡QUE TAL!**

 **AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO**

 **EPÍLOGO**

\- ¿Touya?

\- Monstruo, ¿cómo acabaste de pasar tu cumpleaños? No hablábamos desde hace dos semanas, no se por qué pero me había sido imposible comunicarme contigo, Jun te extraña.

\- Mi cumpleaños…Fue increíble – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa enorme – de hecho quería preguntarte algo. ¿Estás en casa?

\- Si, aquí estamos los tres. Oh espérame monstruo, están tocando la puerta y Kaho está ocupada con Jun

\- No te preocupes, espero.

Cuando Touya abrió la puerta casi se desencaja de la impresión.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritó saltando sobre su hermano mientras ambos caían al piso y Kaho llegaba corriendo a ver de qué se trataba el escándalo.

\- ¡Jun, es tía sakura!

\- ¡Monstruo! Pero… ¿qué haces acá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Touya, déjala llegar, ya luego nos contará. Vamos, prepararé el te.

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados en la sala tranquilamente y Sakura tenía a la pequeña Jun en brazos empezaron las preguntas

\- Ahora si dime Monstruo, ¿por qué estás aquí? Y no me malentiendas, estamos felices de verte, pero no deja de ser inquietante.

\- Quería sorprenderlos es todo – Puso la niña en brazos de Kaho y se acercó a Touya – no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo, todo lo contrario; soy muy feliz, mi trabajo es maravilloso pero Yue me dio una licencia, estaré aquí por dos semanas, así que solo se feliz de tenerme contigo.

\- Estamos muy felices Sakurita, déjame llevo tus cosas a tu habitación ¿si? Debes estar exhausta.

\- Oigan y… ¿Estarán en el restaurante esta noche? Es que… Quiero ver a mis amigos y los citaré allá ¿hay problema?

\- Para nada, aunque no puede ser hasta muy tarde, la niñera de Jun solo está hasta media noche -respondió Touya-

\- Perfecto, ahora si no les molesta, iré a descansar y a llamar a las chicas.

Se encaminó a su habitación y llamó a Tomoyo y a Meiling, ambas gritaban como locas a través del teléfono asegurándole que irían al restaurante en la noche, no se perderían por nada ese reencuentro.

Habiendo terminado de llamar a todos sus amigos; se acostó tranquila en la cama mirando al techo y recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Uno muy en especial.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaban sentados en la cama del hotel donde Shaoran se hospedaba y después de concluir que no podían estar separados más tiempo, se besaron, supo que sus labios no podrían encajar con ningunos otros, estaba hecha para él y él para ella.

Pero antes de que pasara algo más, Shaoran pareció recordar algo y cortó el beso con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sakura, ven acá – la tomó de la mano llevándola al balcón de su habitación que dejaba ver la iluminada ciudad y el cielo despejado con el viento fresco que agitaba su falda pero no disminuía su sonrojo, Shaoran sacó su billetera y…

\- Oh por Dios – fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Este anillo lo compré cuando vivíamos en Tokio y no lo he soltado desde aquel año nuevo que lo dejaste con una hoja de papel, siempre lo he tenido conmigo ¿sabes por qué?

Ella solo negó

\- Porque te amo, amo todo de ti, incluso tu recuerdo y este, era un recordatorio de que aunque fuera en otra vida serías mía Sakura… Es por eso que hoy, aquí, de rodillas frente a ti, juro con mi vida que te haré feliz, que lucharé con todo lo que soy para borrar el dolor que te causé, todo lo que tengo y lo que soy lo dedicaré a construir una vida a tu lado, solo te pido que no tengas miedo y que aceptes ser mi compañera en este viaje. Te amo con todo mi ser Sakura.

La castaña no paraba de llorar ante su novio y asintió mientras él ponía el anillo en su dedo. No había dudas, solo la certeza de que por fin desaparecería ese vacío que existía en su corazón desde el momento en que se separaron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- ¡Chicas!

\- ¡Sakura!

Las tres amigas se unieron en un abrazo, eran las primeras en llegar, pero poco a poco los demás hicieron presencia en el lugar, el ambiente se hizo ameno y divertido, reían con las ocurrencias de Yamazaki que se había casado con Chiharu pocos meses atrás pero seguían siendo esa pareja loca que siempre habían conocido.

\- Bueno chicos, no saben como me alegra verlos a todos, de verdad, este era un viaje fuera de todo pronóstico pero el motivo es… Un anuncio que deseo hacerles.

Todos estaban atentos y expectantes ante lo que diría Sakura, incluso Touya y Kaho habían dejado sus asuntos.

Sakura respiró profundo y lentamente sacó su mano enseñando aquel anillo que adornaba su dedo. Todos guardaban silencio mientras se miraban, Tomoyo se acercó y lo miró con cuidado

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – el grito de Tomoyo hizo que los demás reaccionaran, ella y Meiling empezaron a dar saltitos con Sakura – ¡te vas a casar amiga!

Sakura solo asintió con una gran sonrisa, Touya miraba extrañado, no entendía en realidad qué estaba pasando.

\- Bueno y ¿dónde está el afortunado? ¡Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio, Por Dios que sorpresa tan grande!

\- De hecho, es parte de la sorpresa, quiero presentarles a mi prometido.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mientras todos miraban con la boca abierta ¿se trataba acaso de una broma?

\- ¿Es una broma Sakura? Dijo Touya con seriedad.

\- No hermano – dijo acercándose a él – no es una broma, me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida.

Eriol fue el primero en levantarse y darle un gran abrazo al recién llegado para posteriormente unirse los demás mientras Sakura seguía con Touya.

\- Hermano, por favor entiende, se que es difícil para ti aceptarlo por todo lo que sucedió, pero eso solo sirvió para mostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos y que definitivamente no importa si estamos en lugares separados del mundo siempre nos encontraremos, porque nos debemos el uno al otro.

\- Lo sé – respondió Touya acariciando su cabeza tiernamente – Mereces ser feliz, anda, te esperan.

Sakura salió sonriente para unirse a sus amigos, y a su novio, todos estaban felices y era increíble verlos juntos de nuevo.

Se dedicaron a celebrar el resto de la noche y hablar de sus planes de boda.

Sería en una semana; no les importaba el lugar, ni la manera, solo aprovechar el tiempo y compartirlo con sus seres queridos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que allí, donde empezó todo, en el hermoso parque Ueno entre flores de cerezo, la familia Li había movido todas sus influencias para separar un lugar especial frente al lago, el escenario era simplemente hermoso y con un ambiente muy íntimo, solo los familiares y amigos cercanos; luego, celebrarían en un hotel reconocido de Tokio.

Todo respecto a esta boda fue hermoso, no era desconocido para nadie todo el trayecto que habían tenido que recorrer para llegar a este momento, cada recuerdo amargo, las lágrimas y la tristeza del pasado quedaba allí, en el pasado, ese día solo había espacio para la felicidad.

No habría marcha nupcial, sino una canción en especial interpretada por Tomoyo y Eriol

 _ **A thousand Years (Christina Perri)**_

 _Heart beats fast / Rápidos latidos del corazón  
Colors and promises / colores y promesas  
How to be brave / Cómo ser valiente  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall / Cómo puedo amar si tengo miedo de caer  
But watching you stand alone / pero viendo que estás sola  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow / Todas mis dudas, de repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

 _One step closer / Un paso más cerca_

Y la vió… Apareció al final de un pequeño corredor de flores tomada del brazo de su hermano, sonriendo como nunca, aferrada con fuerza para no hacer alarde de su consabida torpeza

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you / He muerto cada día esperándote  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years / cariño, no tengas miedo, yo te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / y te amaré mil años más_

De repente, sus ojos hicieron contacto, esas miradas que llenaban de calidez el corazón.

 _Time stands still / el tiempo se detiene  
Beauty in all she is / La belleza en todo su esplendor  
I will be brave / sere valiente  
I will not let anything, take away / No permitiré que nada quite  
What's standing in front of me / Lo que está frente a mi  
Every breath, every hour has come to this / cada respiración, cada hora me lleva a esto_

 _One step closer / un paso más cerca_

Caminaba lentamente hacia el altar bajo la mirada de todos los que conocían su historia, sus lágrimas, sus alegrías y habían sido testigos de lo que habían construido durante ese tiempo, hasta que llegó y tomó sus manos.

\- Mas te vale que cuides a nuestro monstruo – dijo Touya apretando con fuerza su mano

\- Con mi vida Kinomoto.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you / he muerto cada día esperándote  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years / cariño, no temas, te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / y te amaré por mil años más_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you / Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years/ El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hacia mi, te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / y te amaré por mil años más_

Los dos, tomados de la mano, se sonrieron como los cómplices que siempre habían sido, aquellos amigos entrañables de luchas y risas, de amores eternos, de luchas perdidas que al fin de cuentas no podrían dejar pasar un amor tan grande.

Terminó la ceremonia donde Tomoyo y Meiling lloraban cuan niñas pequeñas mientras Sakura y Shaoran levantaban sus manos entrelazadas en señal de victoria.

\- ¡Casi que no monstruo!

\- Eres difícil Li

Salieron acompañados de todos sus familiares y amigos hacia el lugar donde tendrían la recepción y quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso e íntimo del lugar; con luces tenues, hermosas flores por todo el lugar y como era de esperarse sus queridos amigos tocando para ellos, aunque los recién casados no se quedaban atrás.

\- Bueno y esta canción es para mi amado esposo, Shaoran. La verdad es que… La primera vez que te vi, creo que nunca había sido tan grosera con alguien en la vida y parece que funcionó – todos reían al igual que Shaoran- pero llegaste como un milagro que no había pedido y que aun creo que no merezco. No creo en los príncipes azules, o en los cuentos de hadas, pero sí en un caballero con corazón gigante que me ayudó en mis peores momentos y me enseñó lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser la vida al lado del ser que más quieres.

Te amo Shaoran.

 _ **Contigo (Abraham Velásquez)**_

 _Te quiero un poco mas que ayer  
y mucho mas que antes  
nunca olvidaré, aquella noche que  
juraste amor preciado, amor del que es eterno  
oohhh.._

 _Te amo un poco mas que el sol  
y mucho mas que el aire  
mi respiracion, ya no es tan importante  
cuando estoy contigo  
se me olvida que respiro_

 _Contigo puedo ver el aire  
cuando va de prisa  
puedo ver el sol,  
en una noche oscura  
puedo ver la luna en la mitad del día_

 _Contigo puedo ver sonrisas en la escasez,  
puedo soñar despierta en un desvelo  
puedo respirar sin aire  
puedo descansar en tus espaldas yo.._

 _Te amo... te amo... te amo... te amo_

 _Te amo un poco mas que el sol  
y mucho mas que el aire  
mi respiración, ya no es tan importante  
cuando estoy contigo  
se me olvida que respiro_

 _Contigo puedo ver el aire  
cuando va de prisa  
puedo ver el sol,  
en una noche oscura  
puedo ver la luna en la mitad del día_

 _Contigo puedo ver sonrisas en la escasez  
puedo soñar despierta en un desvelo  
puedo respirar sin aire  
puedo descansar en tus espaldas yo.._

 _Te amo.. te amo.. te amo.. te amo.._

 _Te amo.. yo te amo te amo  
Te amo.. te amare hasta el final  
Te amo.. te amo, te amo, te amo  
y contigo quiero estar_

 _Contigo puedo ver el aire  
cuando va de prisa  
puedo ver el sol,  
en una noche oscura  
puedo ver la luna en la mitad del dia_

Al terminar Shaoran se levantó y la abrazó – yo también te amo monstruo llorón

Por su parte Shaoran tomó una guitarra y empezó a cantar frente a su ahora esposa.

 _ **Tu Poeta (Alex Campos)**_

 _Cuando desperté allí estabas tú_

 _Aquella mujer con la que soñé_

 _Le vestí la piel, sus labios besé,_

 _Y en su corazón allí me refugie_

 _Late el corazón, late hoy por vos_

 _Y si canto y lloro, canto para ti_

 _Que mi vida entera toda te la doy,_

 _Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy_

 _Tú poeta y tú verano,_

 _El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo._

 _Mi princesa, mi primavera,_

 _Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera._

 _Me conoces bien siempre te amare,_

 _Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré,_

 _Seré tu poeta, tu razón de ser,_

 _Tu serás mi reina, mi única mujer,_

 _Tu serás mi aliento, serás mi edén,_

 _Mi eterno romance, confidente fiel_

 _Niña consentida, amor de mí ser_

 _Agua de este río que yo beberé_

 _Tu poeta y tu verano,_

 _El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo_

 _Mi princesa, mi primavera,_

 _Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera._

 _Soy un niño enamorado,_

 _El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado_

 _Consentida mariposita,_

 _Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde_

 _...que no se rinde..._

 _"_ _Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo"_

 _Mario Benedetti._

Ese fue Shaoran Li, llegó con la fuerza de un vendaval, de manera inusitada a cambiar las perspectivas de mi vida y dividirla en dos, antes y después de él; puede pasar el tiempo, pueden pasar historias nuevas, pero serás siempre inmortal para mi.

Ahora si… FIN

Cortito lo sé, pero deseo que les haya gustado, definitivamente el final con el que siempre soñé

Aunque como escribí en el capítulo anterior: "que la vida es solo sueño y los sueños sueños son"

Y si, nuestra historia fue tan hermosa como efímera, intensa, llena de tantas cosas y que dejó una huella imborrable en mi corazón y a pesar de haber alcanzado cierto nivel de tranquilidad al lado de una persona que me quiere y que poco a poco ayudó a sanar estas heridas, lo cierto del caso es esto:

 **Paulo Coelho dijo:**  
"Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos… Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella…  
Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejará de intentarlo… Se rendirán y buscarán a esa otra persona que acabarán encontrando.  
Pero les aseguro que no pasarán una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez más…  
Todos saben de qué estoy hablando, porque mientras estaban leyendo esto, les ha venido su nombre a la cabeza.  
Se librarán de él o de ella, dejarán de sufrir, conseguirán encontrar la paz (le sustituirán por la calma), pero les aseguro que no pasará un día en que deseen que estuviera aquí para perturbarlos.  
Porque, a veces, se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias"

Les dejo con esta reflexión y habiendo terminado mi tragicomedia, gracias a todos los que en algún momento se pasaron y quienes estuvieron hasta el final, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos en verdad.

 **Y COMO NO DECIRLO (Y SÍ, LO PONGO EN MAYÚSCULAS PARA QUE SE NOTE), A MIS ENTRAÑABLES Y QUERIDAS AMIGAS QUE FUERON UN ALICIENTE, CUYAS PALABRAS FUERON BÁLSAMO Y UNA COMPAÑÍA INVALUABLE EN CADA MOMENTO.**

 **LAS QUIERO MIS FIC-QUEENS**


End file.
